The Guardian Angel
by Cesar A
Summary: Thirty years ago the son of General Hammond disappeared. Thirty years later Michael Hammond reappears from the shadows. Can the Hammonds survive the reunion. Third story in series
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Sometimes the greatest threat is not from space, but from your own backyard as SG-1 discovers, and sometimes those we fear and consider monsters are actually heroes, as SG-1 will also discover. Sequel to Star Gate murders, which is sequel to SG-13 the suicide squad. This story is a crossover of several shows, SG-1 Stargate, Jag, West Wing, Touched by an Angel.

The Guardian Angel

By Cesar Perez

Prologue: Friday, 11 September 2004, 0310hrs.

Fifty Kilometers outside of Budapest, Istanbul

The house sat on top of a hill overlooking the rest of the valley. It had been a beautiful home once with gardens smelling of Jasmine, the grounds always neatly maintained with the grass cut short and even. The house it self had been painted a pale pink, it made the house seem friendly, inviting, welcoming all those around to come in and have a glass of wine and rest your tired self in comfort after your weary travels. The house had reflected its owners, a lively young couple with many children. The couple had been popular with their neighbors, loved and respected by all, for their good humor and generosity towards all. Too soon however times changed and the house was now empty. Sometimes if you stood silently in the halls you could almost hear the echoes of happy care-free children, hear their laughter and their footfalls as they raced through the halls playing a rousing game of tag. You see the lively young couple had become old, then infirmed and as they got older, the repairs that the house needed became more and more difficult for them to accomplish. Their children had moved to the larger cities to make their ways into the world and have their own families. Eventually the eldest son returned and took his parents to live with him and his family; they had tried to sell the house. However times were hard now no one with the money to buy such a lovely home, so there it sat alone, and empty with only the echoes of those long since grown up children left to comfort it now. Soon the house fell onto hard times, the grass grew wild, weeds covered the area where once roses and the jasmine grew, the paint faded and soon began to chip away. Local children with no memory of that lively young couple from decades previously gone by, all considered the house to be haunted. As more and more the times changed, the stories became more and more outlandish. Stories about ghouls, ghosts, and grizzly murders ran rampant through the schoolyards, terrifying the young. Children daring each other to try and spend one hour in the house without the ghosts becoming angry and trying to kill them.

Finally the house got new owners and for the first time in decades the house was full of people once again. However this time the house wasn't a happy place, the men who had purchased the house weren't there for happiness. The new owners did nothing to fix up the old house to its former beauty, did nothing to keep the grounds neat and tidy as they had once been. The new owners, a group of rough men and women had another purpose in mind. They encouraged the stories of the house being haunted and told their own stories to the locals of strange occurrences in the old house. The new owners had a purpose for this, they did not want the locals coming around, did not want their children coming around and perhaps seeing or hearing something that they should not. The new owners were not kindly like the last occupants of the house. They were hard men, cruel men who dealt in death. The house became the headquarters of a group of men who were determine to make people suffer, to in fact instill terror in the very hearts of the people. Angry men, with a mission to kill as many of their 'enemies' as they possibly could, and if that involved children, so much the better. Those men had learned by experience that nothing instills more terror or anguish than the sight of dead children. These men dealt out death on a regular basis and as a result of that, they had become over confident. They were cocky and sure of themselves, boasting to their fellows all around the world that they were indeed the best that they were unstoppable. That there was no one, no group that could stop them and that they could do as they pleased, whenever they pleased and to whom they pleased. Unfortunately for them, they were wrong.

Ten men of the MFM (Muslim Freedom Movement) sat around a large table smoking and drinking tea. Outside five more men patrolled the perimeter and another two sat in the kitchen preparing food for all the others. In the main room the group sat, in front of them sat a map of the London underground railway system, they were deep in thought, deep in planning yet another attack. To kill more innocents, perhaps hundreds of innocents, men, women and children. In one attack they would instill more terror and horror than in any of their previous attacks.

Abdullah Assam Elfaezeal sat back drinking his tea, he had a cruel face. A long bushy beard served only to make him look even more cruel. An old knife wound, faded with age and time and was now just a white line that covered his entire left cheek and disappeared under his beard. Looking up from the maps he finished explaining his plans to the others, he saw their chemist rubbing his chin.

"So what do you think, Hassan?" He asked hoping to hear good news

Hassan an older man, in his mid to late fifties nodded.  
"Yes it is possible, perhaps serin gas, as they used in the Japan underground." Hassan admitted. Once a teacher, educated in the United States, Hassan had turned from his peaceful life when his wife and children had been killed in a terrorist attack. Hassan blamed the powers of the west for the attack, that neither the US nor the British had done a thing to help them when the attacks were going on. Now his new trade was to make the chemical weapons that his colleagues would use to their own purposes.

"Yes." Hassan nodded liking the plan "All we need do is to get one of our people a job with the railway lines as a mechanic. I can build a device that can be set off by remote." He explained to the others who were now all smiling, "We attach the device to the bottom of the train. When the train enters the London main terminal during rush hour, we can activate it and set it off."

"Number of deaths?" Abdullah asked excitedly

The older man shrugged "If we do it at rush hour?" Hassan considered it a moment having lived in London for twenty years, "Two, three thousand dead, I have the components to make a large amount of the gas. Enough to fill the entire station, they will be dead before they even know what has happened." Hassan promised

"GOOD!" Abdullah slapped the man on the shoulder, as the others smiled and laughed as well, "With but one strike we will grab and crush the hearts of our enemies." He boasted

"Now." Hassan continued "What I will need is the following…"

Removing the earpiece the Archangel put it down next to the tape recording device that was at that very moment taping the conversation inside the house. He had heard enough, his sources had obviously been correct about the location of the main safe house. Letting the tape run the Archangel moved to the rest of his equipment, which laid neatly on the grass on top of a black blanket. Picking up his handgun, a Sig Sauer P229 semiautomatic weapon, loaded with .357 magnum rounds, he checked it once again and screwed on the silencer putting it away into his shoulder holster. Picking up his automatic weapons, two Ingram submachine Mach-10 pistols, built and modified to his own specifications, the handle of the weapon moved back so the weapon now had the feel and control of a pistol. An idea he had after seeing the movie 'Blade'. It gave the Archangel more control over the weapon and made it easier to holster. Checking them over as well, he then slipped on the specially built silencers. Slipping both weapons into his specially designed and built hip holsters, he checked the rest of the weapons and devices attached to his utility belt. Last, he picked up his night vision glasses, the latest in infiltration devices. Built like a regular pair of glasses, these special night vision glasses were less bulky than those used by the military. Slipping them on, everything around him became green and clearly visible, carefully folding up the blanket he placed it into the trunk of his car. Closing it, the Archangel turned and made his way to the house, it was time to go to work.

Pausing at the edge of the tree line, the Archangel waited for his moment. Looking at his watch he saw that he had just about a minute until all the guards were out of visual. Looking up he waited, his breathing relaxed, he counted off the seconds. The moment the last guard disappeared around the edge of the house, the Archangel was off and running. Stopping just inside the dark outer courtyard he disappeared into the shadows and waited for the first of the guards to return. Pulling out a black Kevlar combat knife he waited silently, suddenly a man armed with heavy assault weapons passed him. Reaching out the Archangel grabbed him by the mouth and ruthlessly stabbed the man between the fourth and fifth rib. Forcing the blade upwards, he stabbed through the mans kidney, lung and into his heart. The man died instantly and without a sound. Pulling him into the dark recess of the courtyard the Archangel dumped him and cleaned off his blade, he only had a few seconds till the next guard passed. One by one the guards passed him, and one by one with ruthless effiancy they were dispatched and piled in the court yard. Moving out, he circled around the house and to the kitchen door. Removing the glasses he knocked gently on the door, he called out.

"Its me Syed." He whispered, having watched the house for days the Archangel had learned that Syed and the cook were good friends.

The door opened and a smiling man walked out "Ah my friend Syed, food is prepared for you, you are ju…" he never finished his statement as two hands reached out grabbing his head and twisting it violently into the wrong angle. Laying the dead man on the ground, the Archangel entered the house pistol in hand. The one remaining obstacle in his way now had his back to him. Silently the Archangel made his way forward.

"Rajah." The man spoke as he searched through the cupboard "Where are the extra plates that I had earlier. We need them to fee…" The gun was just an inch from the back of the mans head when it went off with a gentle cough. The man's head erupted spilling his life's blood and his brain matter all over the dinner he had prepared for the others.

Moving over to the fuse box the Archangel opened it and placed a small explosive device there. Closing the panel, he made his way to the dining room where the meeting was going on. Putting away his pistol he put his night vision glasses back on and pulled out both submachine guns and waited.

Abdulah laughed at his joke as the others broke down laughing as well. Suddenly he heard a very loud POP and the lights went out.

"What is this?" he demanded to know.

The door to the dining room was kicked open and something from Abdulah's own nightmares appeared, a tall man dressed head to toe in black entered, he looked like the angel of death and Abdulah was right. The Archangel said nothing as he lifted up his weapons and opened silent but deadly fire into the small room. Caught by complete surprise, the men tried to reached for their weapons or to hide, but it was too little, too late. The Archangel entered the room his weapons blazing, he found each member of the MFM and dispatched them with calm efficiency, stopping only when his weapons were empty. In a flash of blinding speed, the Archangel ejected the empty clips and had his weapons reloaded in a blink of an eye. Putting one weapon away he quickly made his way around the room checking for pulses, there were none. Counting the bodies he was satisfied when he reached ten. Turning he walked to the door, pausing only to pickup the empty two clips he had dropped just moments before. Going back to the kitchen the Archangel reached behind the old fashioned gas stove and ripped out the main gas line. Quickly the room began to fill with gas, turning the Archangel pulled out a larger explosive device from his pack and placed it on the table setting the timer for fifteen minutes. Calmly he turned and walked out of the house, he shut off and collected his recording equipment and went back to his car.

The Archangel was driving down the road, he was about a mile away when the sound of a giant explosion filled the night. The once beautiful house was now splinters and the men inside just bits and pieces all over the overgrown grounds. Reaching for his cell phone, the Archangel hit a button and let the speed dial call its number.

"Hello?" A woman's sultry voice called out.

"Put me on scramble." Archangel ordered

A high pitch whine sounded, "Code name?" The woman's voice was no longer sultry, the voice was now precise and efficient

"Archangel." He said calmly

"Code?"

"Blue jeans."

"Wait one for voice recognition." The pause lasted thirty seconds "Verified, whom do you wish to speak to?"

"Control."  
"Connecting now."

A new voice came on, "Control, how did your mission go Archangel?"

"Smoothly, I recorded the conversation, got everything on tape." He told his boss not happy or even glad that he had accomplished his mission. His voice was monotone and just stated facts.

"Good" Control sat back satisfied by his agent's work "Maybe MI-5 will listen now. What about the MFM?"

"I cancelled all of their top men, including Abdulah. I also cancelled Hassan, their chief chemical weapons expert."

"Good work Archangel." Control was now very pleased, the MFM were now crippled. The rest of the group would be easy pickings now.

"Orders?"

Control sighed and dropped the formality in his voice, "Go back to your hotel, check out and head back to Paris. There's a flight leaving from Budapest airport in four hours back to Charles De Gaulle international. Take the weekend, but report to me in person for debriefing in Washington on Monday 0900 hours."

"Understood."

Control smiled "By the way Michael, good work."

"Thank you sir." Michael hung up the phone and drove to his hotel.

Chapter 1: Day of Remembrance

Colorado Springs

Saturday, September 12th 1200 hrs.

Residence of Major General George Hammond, USAF

George Hammond smiled fondly as he spoke on the phone "I'm okay Janice really." He told his daughter. Nodding he continued "Yes I've already spoken to Daisy, in fact she was up here at the crack of dawn this morning. Fixing me breakfast and helping me through today. She left only ten minutes ago."

Janice Hammond Richards stared at her husband biting her lip, her husband also wore a worried expression on his face "You sure daddy, I can be there in a few hours."

"There is no need honey." George reassured his middle child "Besides I'm expecting a call from Felicia any moment now to ask me all the same things you are." George chuckled thinking that his oldest girl was probably dialing at this very moment and being frustrated that the line was busy. "Besides, Daisy and Gabe aren't far away if I need anything I'll call them. I don't want you driving all the way down here for nothing."

"It's not nothing daddy, and it's not all that far away." Janice insisted

"I'm fine baby, now give my love to Ben, and to little Kayla."

"Okay daddy" Janice tried once more "If you're sure…"  
"I'm positive. Bye now dear."

"Bye daddy, if you need anything." Janice had to ask just one last time to be sure.

"I know, bye." George hung up the phone, he barely had it in it's cradle when the phone rang again. Sighing George picked it up again.

"Hello Felicia." He began knowingly

Felicia Hammond Dennis looked up surprised "How did you know it was me dad?"

George chuckled "Just a lucky guess."

Fifteen minutes later after much persuasion and reassurance that he was indeed okay and that no he did not need her to come over for anything. George Hammond entered his study and sat behind his desk. Staring at the photographs that lined his desktop he smiled. Gabe and Daisy on their wedding day, Ben and Janice on their special day, and Thomas and Felicia on their day. Pictures of his grand children, Josie's smiling face as a little girl, and now as a young woman, her arms thrown around him smiling for the camera. Kayla just twelve now, Janice's daughter, and little Betsy and Melissa, Felicia's daughters. Soon, he would have to move some of those pictures to make room for new ones. Daisy was now three months pregnant with her first own child and he couldn't be happier about it. Josie was jumping up and down anxious to become a big sister, and Gabe! George chuckled wryly, the man was barely letting Daisy move! Anything that Daisy needed, Gabe got for her instantly with apologies that it had taken so long. George sat back staring at the pictures of him with friends. Jacob Carter, AJ Chedwiggen, Jack and Janet O'Neil with their children, Daniel and Sam Jackson, who was now eight months pregnant herself. Pictures of him laughing with these good people in happy times. Finally George's eyes fell upon the picture in the center of his desk. A beautiful woman with dark hair and dark eyes, the spitting image of his daughter Daisy, sat there in a white summer dress on a blanket holding up to the camera a one year old boy, dressed in red, white and blue for the fourth of July celebration in the park. George remembered how she had looked radiant that day, his high school sweetheart dressed in white, a gentle smile lighting up her face taking George's breath away. To his eyes there was never a more beautiful, more loving, or a sweeter woman on the face of the earth. Joyce and George Hammond had spent twenty seven wonderful years together until her death. Joyce had not even been fifty when she died, that cold September day, this day. George shook his head, this most hated of days.

September 12th was a day that had taken the most precious people in George's life. Fifteen years ago it had taken his wife Joyce and thirty years ago today it had taken his son, his only son. George sat back remembering those hated days.

September 12th 1974

Colorado Springs

Colorado Springs botanical park

"Felicia stop that this instant!" Joyce Hammond called to her oldest "Just leave your sister alone!"

"Yes Ma'am." Felicia answered her mother as her sister Janice stuck out her tongue at her.

"Moooom! Tell her to stop!" Felicia pointed at her sister

"Girls" Joyce shook her head "I'm warning you." She scolded her two girls, holding on to her youngest Daisy who was just a babe in arms.

"Michael!" Joyce turned to look for her three year old.

"He's in the sand box." Captain George Hammond strode over to his young family

"DADDY!" the girls squealed and ran to their father who instantly took his girls into his arms.

Joyce smiled kissing her husband.

"Darling." George kissed his wife "Daisy." George kissed his new daughter's forehead

As the couple sat down and kept an eye out for their children.

"So how did it go?" Joyce asked hoping that her husband had gotten good orders.

Smiling he told her "Washington D.C." George told her proudly "I'm going to be the aide of General Anderson."

Joyce's eyes opened wide "Aide to the Joint Chiefs! Honey that's wonderful. Your career is going to sky rocket."

George had to agree with his wife's assessment "Yeah it really is, and hey guess what?"

"What?"

"You won't be alone in DC. Jake and Evelyn are moving down there as well!"

"Really?" Joyce asked excited that her best friend was moving also

"Yeah, Jake got a job working for General Fitzgerald."

"Wow" Joyce smiled "Working for the number one general of the Air Force. You two are really going places." She smiled then added "I'm so glad that Evelyn isn't going to be too far away. She has her hands so full right now with the twins. Almost eighteen months and still they don't sleep through the night." Joyce shook her head amazed at the energy of the Carter twins.

George chuckled "I know, Jake says that the twins settle down and finally get to sleep just about dawn and are up again in a few hours!" Gently tickling his daughter's tummy "You won't do that will you Daisy, you are going to let mommy and daddy get some sleep."

"Daddy!"

George looked over and saw his boy running to him holding up a model of a jet.

"Mikey." George hugged his son, his dark hair and dark eyes so much like his mother.

"Daddy look what mommy bought me." Michael Hammond held up the toy

"Wow!" George took the model "A real live A-1 Intruder Jet!" he exclaimed for his son's benefit.

"Yes daddy." Michael Hammond smiled "One day I will drive it."

"You mean fly it." George corrected his son, as his wife's laugh bubbled beside him.

"Yes fly it." The boy nodded in agreement

"That's my boy!" George smiled hugging his son

"Hey Mikey" Another boy called out from the sand box, "Come on!"

Michael Hammond ran back to the sand box with his friend

Joyce smiled after her son, "I think that one is definitely going to follow in daddy's footsteps."

George Hammond laughed "I think you're right." He admitted proudly staring after his son.

"MOMMY, MOMMY!" Janice ran to her parents

"Janney what's wrong?" Joyce asked her daughter nervously her heart in her throat.

"Felicia was playing on the monkey bars and she fell. She's bleeding!" Janice Hammond was crying, frightened that her big sister was hurt.

Mother and father took off at top speed heading to their injured child. Fifteen minutes later they returned. George holding his oldest in his arms, her knee scraped and bandaged, she was crying into the crook of her fathers neck.

"It's okay Felicia, it's okay." He reassured his frightened child.

"Oh my God, George look." Joyce pointed

George looked over and saw another woman holding a crying child in her arms. Talking to two police men frantically pointing towards the road not too far away.

"That's the boy Michael was playing with!" Joyce told him

Hurrying forward the young parents made their way over.

"What's going on?" Joyce demanded "Where's Michael?" Frantically her eyes searched the playground, her heart in her throat as she saw that her son was not there. In fact Michael was nowhere in sight!

The woman looked over tears in her eyes "I was just telling the police…"  
"Ma'am" The officer interrupted "Please finish what you were telling us so we can get an all points bulletin out."

"Right" The woman wiped her tears "So as I was saying my son was playing with your boy." She told the Hammonds "I saw when your little girl ran to you and said that your other daughter was hurt and you ran to her. So I thought that I would keep an eye on both the boys till you got back." Turning to the officer "Couple of minutes later this van stopped right there." She pointed "A woman with red hair, really wild hair it was really messy. Anyway she walked right up to the sand box and picked up Michael and went back to the van."

"WHAT!" George Hammond demanded staring at the woman

"I swear to you that I tried to stop her." The woman burst out into tears "But she had a gun. She took Michael and left in the van!" she pointed in the direction that the van had just left in.

"Did you get a plate number?" one officer asked

"No, it was too far. But it was a Volkswagen van, you know painted up with peace signs and such."

One officer pulled out his radio and called it in, as the other led the shocked Hammond family away.

"We'll find your boy." The officer told them "Now where were you?" he asked

George sat down in shock on the bench holding his crying wife and children.  
"My daughter was playing on the monkey bars, she fell." George told him in a flat monotone voice, it was instantly obvious to the officer that the man was in shock, "My other daughter told us that my daughter was bleeding."

"Is she okay?" The officer asked gently as his partner returned, he had children at home waiting for him as well. Thirty year old Antonio Turelli knew that this would kill his wife if it had happened to any of their eight children. The child the woman was holding looked to be about the same age as his baby Paulie.

George shook his head "She scraped her knee is all."

Looking at his partner who nodded to him, Tony Turelli turned to the family "Come, let us take you home."

"My son!" George demanded suddenly wondering why these men were not out there searching for him!

The other officer held out his hands "We have an all points bulletin out. We are stopping every van that we see. We are going to do everything in our power to get your boy back to you safely…" Patrolman Dennis Davis told the family.

Present day

George came out of the past and looked over to his fireplace. Standing up he walked over and picked up the model of an A-1 Intruder Jet off of it.

"But they never did find you." He said the tears falling, as he gently replaced the model to it's place on the mantel. Fixing himself a drink George sat down on the couch remembering another September 12th.

September 12th 1988

Colorado Springs

Air Force Academy Hospital

Forty five year old Colonel George Hammond sat down in his seat by his wife's bedside. It had been nearly fifteen years since he had stepped foot in the city of Colorado Springs. It bought with it all the memories of his son, and all the futile efforts of the police, FBI, and Military police to find his boy and to bring him home. Now this city was going to take his wife as well. Staring at his once beautiful wife, who had always been healthy and so full of life, Joyce Hammond now lay there a shadow of her former self. The cancer had eaten through her body quickly and left her weak and ravaged. Weighing barely seventy pounds now she was just skin and bones, her skin almost seemed translucent as her veins were now clearly visible. The doctors said it could be any moment now, any moment and he would lose the only woman he ever loved. Gently he took her small frail hand into his own big hands.

Joyce's eyes fluttered open "You're here." She said weakly a gentle smile on her lips

"Where else would I be." George kissed her hand

"I have lived a good life George." Joyce told him, accepting her coming death calmly, "I had the most wonderful husband in the world, and the three most beautiful daughters I could ever imagine. I have only one regret though." Joyce told him

"What's that my love." George smiled tears in his eyes

"Michael." She told her husband simply, then continued "I have accepted the fact that our son is most likely dead." Joyce shook her head, to tired to even cry anymore "Michael has probably been dead for a very long time. The only regret that I have, is that I don't know for sure." Looking at her husband, Joyce's lips trembled "I just want to know what happened to my baby."

"So do I." George told her wiping his own tears away.

Suddenly a very far away look entered Joyce's eyes, and she knew the time had come. Still she could not leave with out saying it, "I love you George, take care of our girls."

"I swear it to you, Joyce. It has been the greatest honor of my life to know and love you." George could see it was happening now, his wife, his life was passing before his eyes. Then suddenly she was gone.

George Hammond held onto her hand his tears streaming down her face. He didn't know how long he sat there just holding her, he didn't care. One by one his daughter's came to him, trying to get him to leave, but he couldn't. One by one his daughter's left the room in tears, afraid that they had lost both their parents that day. Suddenly he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder rubbing it gently. Looking up he saw a beautiful young woman before him. Her auburn hair shone from the sunshine outside, showing him that life was continuing out there. Suddenly George Hammond was angry, how DARE life continue out there, when in here the most beautiful and kindest woman he'd ever known was dead.

"Do not let hate and anger into your heart George." The woman told him as if knowing what was going through his mind, her Irish accent lilting, almost soothing his anger at the world.

Smiling the woman continued "Joyce has returned home, to God's care. Joyce will be forever free of pain and suffering and she will be waiting for you when your time comes. So that you and she can spend eternity together."

George nodded, he knew the woman was right, Joyce was in a better place now. Still…

"It's just that she didn't know what happened to our son." He told her

The woman's smile never faltered for a second as she tilted her head "She knows now."

Smiling George wiped his tears "You think so?" he asked hoping for reassurance

"I know so." The woman nodded "Now go, your daughter's need you."

"You're right Miss thank you." George stood up kissed his wife once more, then left to comfort and be comforted by his daughter's.

Present day

George Hammond stood up and went to the window and looked outside. George walked right past the same auburn haired woman from years previously, he never saw her.

Monica stared at the General, he was older now than she remembered. She herself hadn't aged a day in the last fifteen years. Monica often returned here to sit with the general on this day keeping her silent vigil. When ever she wasn't on assignment she would return to keep an eye on the General and his family. Thinking back on it now, it seemed as if only yesterday.

She and Andrew had watched as the woman died. Watched as her spirit left the body and Andrew stepped forward

"Hello" He smiled at the woman "I am Andrew, and I am here to take you home." He said simply

Joyce Hammond smiled "It's true then!" she asked amazed feeling a love she had never felt before. It filled her and flowed through her making her feel as light as the air around her.

"Yes" Andrew smiled "It is all true, come let's us take you home."

Turning Joyce saw her husband still clinging to her mortal body

"I can't leave him like this!" Joyce told them her heart suddenly torn into two "He needs me." She told them

Andrew shook his head "George will not be alone." He promised "That is why Monica is here." He pointed to the young woman by his side. "Monica will look after George for you."

"Will you?" Joyce asked the woman

"I will look after him, I promise." Monica told the woman

Joyce smiled and suddenly laughed surprising the two angels "It would figure that George's guardian angel would be a beautiful woman."

Smiling Joyce let Andrew show her the way home. Monica appeared before George and comforted him. Soon thereafter he left to be with his children.

"You did well Miss Wings." An older black woman told her protégé smiling

"Yes" Monica nodded "George will be fine in time." Turning to her mentor "What ever did happen to her son?" she asked curiously

Tess shook her head sadly "Bad things." She said simply "And I am afraid that the troubles for this family aren't over quite yet." Looking towards the door where George Hammond had just exited, Tess frowned "Many hard times are coming for George and his family." She warned her pupil walking towards the door, "You must be ready Monica, they are going to need the love of God more than ever soon."

Worried Monica looked at her mentor following her out and onto the next assignment "How soon Tess?" she asked hoping that she would be ready for the task.

"All in God's own time baby."

As Monica followed she dropped a silken white handkerchief as it floated down it flashed brilliantly and a pure white dove flew away.

Monica had kept watch over the family as she could, as assignments allowed. Monica was there when young Daisy Hammond lost her fiancée for a crime he did not commit. Monica had held the young woman in her arms allowing her to cry broken heartedly, sending her prayers to the almighty. Monica had spent many nights in a cold dank prison cell watching over Gabriel and trying to help him as well. It had taken time but God had shown the way to gain Gabriel's release, it hadn't been easy, but God had done it. Monica had especially watched over Michael, she had watched with sadness the things he had done and been done to him. The times that Michael spent in church praying for it to all end, for God to end his life. Monica had watched a boy crying that had grown into a man with no more tears left to shed, so Monica had cried for him. Suddenly Monica felt another presence in the room with her.

"It's time isn't." She asked Tess without turning, her eyes still on the general, hoping and praying that she was indeed ready.

"Yes" Tess told her simply "Even now it is beginning, the Hammonds are going to need us more than ever baby."

Monica nodded in understanding "Michael is coming home."

They both looked up as someone knocked on the door. Snapping out of his dark thoughts, George left the room and made his way to the front door. Seeing who it was bought a smile to his face and he opened the door. George should have known, not once in thirty years had his friend let him down on this day.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." he joked

Major General Jacob Carter stood on the doorstep.

"I figured you might want some company." Jacob stepped into the house, knowing what this day meant to his friend "I bought this with me." He held up the bottle.

George took it "Glenfiddich, forty years old!"

Jacob laughed "Almost as old as our friendship."

George Hammond nodded, this is what he needed today, a good friend, and a good stiff drink.

"Well come in old friend and let's open this bottle."

Daisy Hammond entered her home depressed thinking about the past. Wondering if there were ever going to be a time when the pain would lessen to tolerable limits, and was at least grateful that this day came only once a year. Rubbing her stomach absentmindedly she moved towards the kitchen for a bite of lunch. Smiling ruefully to herself thinking that if she was eating this much already, then in six months she'd be giving birth to a line-backer. Entering the kitchen she saw her family there, instantly bringing a smile to her lips.

"Hi everyone."

Gabriel Fuentes jumped out of his chair "How's George doing?" he asked also knowing what this day meant to his family.

"Is grandpa okay?" Josie asked nervously

"He's okay." Daisy admitted, sure that her father wasn't telling her everything.

"Good." Gabe held out a chair for his wife who gratefully sat down. "I'll make you a sandwich."

"Two" Daisy smiled

"Two it is then." Gabe smiled back kissing his wife's forehead

Chun-li Tanaka sat staring at his niece "And how are you my dear?" he asked gently

"It still hurts." Daisy admitted "My mom dying was very hard for us." She told the others "But still, we could grieve, we knew what happened and could face it, deal with it and the pain. It was hard and it does still hurt, but not like before. It's Michael that I'm thinking about." She admitted as Gabe put her sandwiches in front of her. "To know what happened to my brother, is he alive? Is he dead? If he is alive, is he happy? If he is dead then I can go to his grave and visit, we can grieve and in time the pain would be less." Daisy shrugged "So many questions and no answers. That is what hurts the most and it feels like that pain will never go away, not until I know." Daisy complained

Major Doctor Samantha Anne Carter Jackson PhD, waddled into the living room from the bathroom.

"This is really getting annoying." She told herself "Peeing every five minutes is driving me nuts! All I gotta do now is see a toilet and I'm off and running."

Miranda Carter saw her sister-in-law's expression and nodded in commiseration.

"I know honey, I'm the same way."

Sam struggled to sit by her equally pregnant sister-in-law.  
"I'd just like to go an hour with out seeing the bathroom." Sam complained.

Jacob Carter Jr. smiled at the two women "Cheer up ladies just a few more weeks and you will be free to move as you like." He told them, both of them gave him dirty looks.

"Yeah" Janet smiled leaning back "That's one part of pregnancy I don't miss, that and the mood swings." Janet shook her head staring at her husband "How did you survive?"

Jack also leaned back smiling "Just like they taught me in black-ops school. 'O'Neill keep your head down low and just keep moving, and hopefully they won't see you'" he told the others who all laughed. Looking at the twins he asked "Hey isn't your father in town?" he asked curiously

"Yeah." Jake frowned as did Sam, Jake looked at his sister "It is today isn't?"

Sam nodded her face grim, "Yes, September 12th, our dad always spends today with General Hammond." She told the others.

"Thirty years today." Jake shook his head "And fifteen years ago today for Joyce."

Sam nodded in agreement "That's why the general hates this day."

Janet stared at the twins "What do you mean, he hates today?" she asked them

Sam looked to her brother, who nodded "Yeah, I'll tell it." He answered her unasked question.

"On September 12th 1974, thirty years ago today, Michael Hammond, George's son was kidnapped from the park about fifteen miles from here." He told the others who sat back in shock, none of them ever knew "Yeah." Jake read their expressions "Michael Hammond age 3 disappeared and was never seen again. Then fifteen years ago, again on September 12th, Joyce Hammond, George's wife passed away. Cancer. So as you can imagine the 12th of this month is not a popular date with the Hammonds. Our dad comes on this date from no matter where ever he is for thirty years now. Goes to George with a bottle and they both sit there and get drunk together and talk."

"Oh my god Daisy?" Janet realized, this meant that Daisy was in mourning today as well

Sam nodded thinking of all the times as a teen she had tried to cheer up her friend on this day. Every time Sam had failed to do so, "Daisy usually spends this day in bed, stuffing her face and being depressed." Sam told them grateful to feel her husbands arm coming around her giving her a heartfelt hug.

Jack shook his head "Man, that must really be tough. Both those things happening, then to have it happen on the same day!" Jack shook his head sadly knowing that he would not have been as resilient as the General

Chapter 2: Round Robin

Archangel sat back as he finished giving his written and verbal report to Control. Archangel was used to it by now, the tedium of reports, he especially hated having to relive the events that had transpired. It was bad enough having to do it in the first place, retelling it over and over again until Control was satisfied was sometimes more than he could bear. Control also sat back in his chair, Control lived up to his name. Control was always very much in command of his world. Nothing happened without him knowing the who, what, where and the why. Steel gray hair with a sharp nose, Control was relatively new to his post having been a CIA section chief before accepting the post of Control for the CIA offshoot organization known only as Sanctuary. Of course Control had heard of Sanctuary, a lot of CIA operatives knew or at least had heard of the super clandestine organization. They all had heard the stories of strange happenings with the organization, the stories of how failure in Sanctuary was dealt with. They had also heard of the two main groups of agents that Sanctuary had, the Guardian Angels and the Norsemen. Supposedly these two groups were responsible for silencing more terrorists than anyone on the planet. Yes, Control had heard the stories, but like everyone else in the small community of intelligence, he never really believed them, not until the day he joined Sanctuary. Staring at Archangel, Control knew that the man before him was a legend in the small community of the 'shadow world', that covert world where things were done in secret, wars waged and people died, yet no one knew about it. Archangel was the scariest man that Control had ever met. The man was ice, almost machine like in his movements and in his actions, seemingly emotionless. Control honestly believed that Archangel was the best agent there ever was, probably the best there ever will be. Archangel was the most loyal agent he'd ever met, what Archangel had endured for his country could never be repaid, not in a hundred lifetimes. That made what he was about to do all that much more difficult.

"Okay enough of this." Control told his agent "Well done Archangel."

Archangel inclined his head, he neither smiled nor frowned, it was as if he were wearing a lifeless mask.

"Thank you Control."

"Okay now Archangel, I know that you only have two weeks left till you retire, but I got one more job for you to do."

Archangel nodded in understanding, two more weeks and it would be over! Never again would he ever have to hurt another living soul. Well unless they tried to hurt him that is to say. Archangel was only thirty-three now, perhaps there was enough time to do the things he'd always wanted to do…

'NO!' he ordered himself 'you have two weeks left to finish, you don't smile, you don't let them see the real you, and most especially you don't drop your guard until it's over and done with.' He told himself

"This job should only take two days, but I want you to take five." Control told him "Usually I would never even consider giving you this job. Usually I give this to our new agents to give them some field experience. Still I know how much you enjoy paperwork, but it won't kill you to do that for you last week with us." Control smiled at the young man before him

"What is the assignment?" Archangel asked sitting calmly in his seat

"It's a handoff job." Control told him "You are to go to Colorado Springs, to this address." Control handed the thin file over "You are to meet your contact and hand off this disc." Control handed that over as well "After you're done with that, call in and let me know the mission is complete. Take the rest of the week and relax."

Archangel twirled the disc in his hands "If this is such a breeze why send me?" he asked

Control smiled trying to keep his true feelings in check "We have to justify your existence somehow Archangel. After this mission is complete you only have a week left with us. You make some paper airplanes, you have a few long lunches and then we have your retirement party."

"Very well." Archangel stood up and turned to leave "I'll go pack my things and head out to Colorado Springs tonight. I'll meet my contact tomorrow night as planned. See you in a few days." Archangel told his boss.

After Archangel was gone Control let out a loud sigh, picking up the phone he dialed an extension. The line was picked up immediately.

"Yes?" A woman's voice called back

"The angel has taken flight." Control told the woman

"And the other arrangements?" The cold voice asked

"All taken care of , they will meet the angel at the proper place and time to issue him with his wings."

"Good." The phone was hung up

Archangel arrived at Colorado Springs airport right on time, Archangel liked being on time if not early. During his long career with Sanctuary he'd only been late once, he had arrived seven minutes late once and the results of that had ensured that Archangel would never be late ever again. Walking over to the car rental agents he quickly rented a car giving them his phony i.d. and credit card that had been issued by Sanctuary. Gathering his two cases Archangel went outside and boarded the bus which drove him to the rental site. Getting his car Archangel drove out towards his hotel. The night before Archangel had spent the night memorizing the map of Colorado Springs, paying particular attention to the side streets that he could use just in case.

It was just 10:00 AM when he walked into the Regency Hotel and walked straight to the reception desk. The young woman behind the counter perked up the moment she saw the handsome man walking towards her. Archangel noted the girls reaction immediately and as he had done so many times before in his life, he fell into character.

"Whew!" Archangel smiled reaching the counter "Finally made it, traffic was murder."

"I'm sure that it was sir!" The young brunette smiled "How may I help you today sir."

Archangel smiled charmingly "Well you can start by stop calling me sir." He told the young woman "Every time you say that word I feel like turning around and looking for my father!" He laughed as did the young receptionist.

"Well then what should I call you?" she asked seductively

"Archie, my name is Archie Angel. You are?"

"Veronica." The young woman smiled "Welcome to the Regency Hotel Archie!"

Archangel laughed "I like that." he told the young woman "All we need now is Reggie and Jughead and Betty to show up and well be set." The young woman laughed as he continued "Thank you Veronica, I have reservations already made."

"Let me just check that for you." Veronica typed on her machine "Yes, you reserved our honeymoon suite." Veronica looked a bit disappointed. "I take it your wife will be joining us as well?"

Archangel smiled "Sorry no wife, I am a bachelor."

Instantly Veronica perked right up "Why the honeymoon suite then?"

Archangel motioned for the young woman to come closer, then he whispered into her ear "My father always said, when checking into a new town always get the honeymoon suite. Because you never know when you might just get lucky." He joked

Veronica blushed as she handed over the key card for the room. "You never know Archie, you might get lucky at that." She winked

Archangel smiled "You are a sweetie." Grabbing his bags he made his way to the elevator. The mask he wore automatically slipping back into place once more. Going upstairs Archangel entered his room, putting down his bags, Archangel opened one up and pulled out his communications gear. A small electronic device that he attached to the phone and pressed the green button. Once the button stopped blinking he lifted up the handset and dialed a fifteen digit special number.

"Hello?" The woman's sultry voice called out to him

"I'm on scramble."

"What is the word?" The woman's voice became hard and business like

"The word is blue jeans."

"Verified, code name?"

"Archangel."

"Verified, whom do you wish to speak to?"

"Duty officer." The pause lasted a few seconds

"Duty officer here, what is your situation Archangel." A man asked

"Have arrived in Colorado Springs, I am well, the package is intact. Rendezvous with recipient at 2100 hrs."

"Very well Archangel, continue on mission."

"Understood, Archangel out." Hanging up the phone Archangel slipped the device off and put it in his jacket pocket. Taking off his long jacket he hung it up neatly, taking off his shoes he laid back on the bed and closed his eyes to get some rest before tonight's operation. He hadn't gotten much sleep over the last couple of days and this was his last chance before the operation. Archangel knew that rest was important, vital during a mission. If you didn't get enough rest you might get sloppy, over look something and that something in this business will get you killed very quickly. Setting his alarm for 1800hrs. Archangel closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Monica stood over the bed watching her latest charge. She watched as the man before her twisted and groaned in his sleep, Monica shook her head sadly. Another nightmare, she knew, how many times over the years had she seen Michael like this. Suffering, remembering things that were best forgotten, and yet Monica knew that Michael would never allow himself to forget. Reaching out, Monica gently laid her fingertips on Michaels head. Shivering for a moment, the sleeping man sighed in relief and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Monica smiled 'That's much better' she thought to herself, Michael looked so at peace when he was sleeping dreamlessly, the lines around his mouth and eyes smoothed out. Then tension lines in his forehead calmed and relaxed. Monica turned feeling another presence in the room, seeing who it was bought a smile to her lips.

"Hello Andrew."

Andrew smiled at his friend and colleague "Hello Monica, I see that you are already here."

"Yes I just arrived myself, and you?"

Andrew frowned as he moved to stand by Monica, "Things have become more complicated." He admitted "Michael is in great danger." He told Monica who stared at her friend not understanding "Sanctuary has issued a Round Robin to commence against Michael starting tonight."

Monica worriedly looked at the peacefully sleeping man "Why would they do this?" she asked Andrew "Michael has always been loyal to Sanctuary."

Andrew shook his head running his fingers through his hair "There are other forces at work here now." He told his fellow angel "To stop what is coming, Michael will need to be better than he ever was before. Smarter, faster and tougher to stop what is ahead."

"If he should fail?" Monica asked frightened by what Andrew was telling her.

Andrew shook his head "He cannot fail, the alternative is unthinkable." He warned

Michael awoke at exactly 1800 hrs. Shutting off his alarm he rose and took a freezing cold shower to drive away the rest of the exhaustion that he felt. Carefully Michael dressed in a black skintight t-shirt with matching pants and thick soled rubber sneakers. Dialing down Michael ordered dinner as he repacked the little he had unpacked, just in case he needed to move quickly. Eating his dinner in silence he watched the days news, he paused and then stopped completely at one story.

"There was a break in sometime last night here at the Norton Nuclear facility. Now as we have said earlier, no nuclear materials were stolen. The security measures surrounding that part of the facility is massive. However it does seem as if some documents have been stolen by some unknown party…" The man continued to report as Michael sat back

"Fools!" Michael thought to himself "I told you, I warned you that your security was vulnerable to attack. Well at least they didn't take anything vital." Michael thought, he knew the reporter was right about one thing. The security around the nuclear materials was tight. Michael could break in and steal it, but it would be damn near impossible for anyone else to do so without getting caught. Finishing his dinner, Michael shut the television off and went to his bed where his equipment for tonight was already laid out for him and waiting for final inspection. Most agents would faint if they saw what Michael took with him on such a simple job. They would say that it was all for nothing that it was just a simple drop. Well Michael didn't care what anyone thought of his methods or about him, he would get the job done and if he didn't need any of this equipment then he would be just as happy. Still it was better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it.

Screwing on the silencer to his pistol he put it away and then put on his special utility belt fixed with several pockets containing some of the deadliest tools of the trade. Grabbing his small specially designed key ring, which resembled a car alarm switch he checked the battery and tested it to be sure that it would work properly, checking his special night vision glasses, he put those away as well. Looking at the clock he saw that it was now 2000 hrs., just enough time to set his last device before driving to the warehouse across town.

Reaching the parking garage Archangel reached into one of his utility belt pockets and pulled out a small thin strip. It exactly resembled a stick of gum, attaching a tiny detonator on it, it became a dangerous explosive capable of blowing out most locks. However Archangel had learned a different use for the clever device. Crawling underneath the car Archangel attached it to the gas tank. If worst came to worst, he could always detonate the device and the gas explosion would take care of the rest. Getting into the car he pulled out of the garage and headed towards the warehouse district.

Arriving at the proper address Archangel looked at his watch 2053hrs. Just enough time to get to the rendezvous right on schedule. Archangel patted his pocket and made sure that the package was indeed there as he headed towards one of the dark buildings. Reaching the door Archangel put on the special night vision glasses, reaching into his pocket he took out a ring with two keys on it labeled one and two. Moving to the door Archangel gripped the knob and found it was locked. Inserting key number one he turned it and heard the satisfying click, opening the door Archangel saw the long dark corridor which ended with another door. That door was his destination. Carefully and silently Archangel moved towards the door, pausing at each of the other doors he looked inside and saw that the rooms were empty. Reaching the second door, Archangel pulled out the second key. Gripping the knob, the knob turned easily in his hand, instantly Archangel released it.

"This door is supposed to be locked." He thought to himself moving back a pace "Maybe the recipient forgot to lock it behind him." Archangel reached for his gun, he pulled the slide back loading the first round "Could be a thousand reasons why this door isn't locked." Archangel shook his head "Nope, not taking any chances." Reaching into his belt Archangel removed a thin piece of wire and attached it to the knob of the door.

Laying down flat on his back with his gun at the ready, Archangel reached up and grabbed the knob. Twisting the knob Archangel threw the door open and rolled onto his stomach, now afforded with partial cover from the door jamb. No one in the room had expected this move. From inside the room gunfire erupted filling the small doorway with a deadly hail of bullets. Plaster began to rain down on Archangel as he looked into the room and spotted five men with automatic weapons. The recipient of the package was strung upside down with his throat slit. Archangel moved his gun into position and returned fire, he quickly shot three men. Reaching into his belt again Archangel removed the small metal ball, pulling out the pin Archangel threw it into the room then pulled the wire taut and the door slammed closed. The explosion of the flash bang was loud and it blinded the two gunmen that remained. Standing up Archangel ran to the door and out into the night, as he reached the outside he felt and heard another weapon. Asphalt was being chewed up around him, quickly he began to zigzag making himself a harder target to lock on to. Jumping over a small wall Archangel quickly ducked behind it, looking back he spotted the woman shooter. Raising his pistol he returned fire and the woman fell off the roof landing on the ground with a deep thud. Turning towards his car he saw four men standing by it, getting ready to open the door. Without thought he reached into his pocket Archangel pulled out the switch and pressed the button. Archangel could feel the heat from where he was hiding, the four people who had been around the car were now gone and the car itself was in flames. Without pausing Archangel ran for the nearest of the warehouses, the sound of pounding feet behind him. Up ahead about another hundred or so feet Archangel saw a stockpile of propane tanks, at least a dozen of them. As he ran towards them he quickly pulled out another stick of gum and a detonator. Hitting the corner at top speed, he slapped his hand along one of the propane tanks and stuck on the mini bomb. Turning another corner Archangel hit the button and a giant explosion lit up the night, the very ground shook as a fire now raged in one of the abandoned warehouses. Archangel paused and saw that no one was following him now, still he hadn't survived this long in the shadow world without taking precautions. Looking around Archangel spotted a manhole cover, moving over to it Archangel used another wire with an attachment specifically designed for this purpose. Archangel lifted the heavy cover and slipped down into the tunnel below. Closing the opening above him Archangel once again adjusting his night vision glasses, now that he could see in the dark, he turned left and ran.

It was several hours later that Archangel surfaced in another part of town. To be sure that he wasn't followed, he moved from taxi to bus to walking and back to a taxi to take him to his hotel. Sneaking into the hotel he went up to his room, quickly he cleaned it, to remove any trace of his stay there and grabbed his bags and left. Heading back out he went to his back up hotel, using a different identity he checked in and went to his new room. Attaching the device back on to his phone, Archangel quickly dialed the fifteen digit number and waited.

"Hello?"

"I'm on scramble."

"What is the word?"

"Blue jeans." Archangel wasted no time

"Codename?"

"Archangel."

"Confirmed, whom do you wish to speak to?"

"Control."

"Wait one." The pause lasted about a minute

"Control here Archangel." Control began nervously trying to keep it out of his voice "Everything went well I trust."

"Negative." Archangel told his boss "Someone found out about the drop, the mission is compromised. The recipient was damaged."

Control nodded in understanding "How bad was the damage?"

"Unrepairable." Archangel admitted remembering the man's slit throat

"The package?"

Archangel held up the CD "It is still intact and in my possession."

"Good" The pause lasted about a minute, then continued, "tomorrow night at 1900 hrs go to the Clearview Mall downtown Colorado Springs. Third floor there is a cigar shop ask the owner for a cubanista. He will give you a cigar, you pay with the package."

"Understood." Archangel pulled out his gun and pulled out the clip to reload it and clean his gun.

"Are you damaged in any way?" Control asked

"I am 100 percent functional." Archangel replied "I'm out." He said and hung up, then lifted the phone again and made another call to the police to report that his rental car had been stolen.

Chapter 3: Aftermath

Jake and Paulie pulled up to the warehouse district and into pandemonium. Getting out of their car both men watched as firefighters moved their equipment towards the still burning warehouse. Looking around at to where the police were, the two men saw the body of a woman and the remains of several others.

"Someone had a real big party." Paulie observed to his partner

Jake nodded in agreement looking around "Come on Paulie, let's find out what the hell is going on here."

The two men ducked under the yellow tape and moved into the warehouse. The corridors were tight, especially with so many officers moving around there. The first thing that Jake noticed was that it was very dim inside the warehouse.

"Did they mess up the lights?" he asked aloud

"No sir." One of the forensics men told him "There were no working lights here tonight. We had to bring in our own portable lights to illuminate the crime scene."

Jake took in the information and entered the main part of the warehouse. Paulie stopped Jake and patted him on the shoulder.

"Take a look at that." Paulie pointed towards the door that they had just entered the walls and hall were full of bullet holes.

"Goddamn that's a lot of firepower." Jake shook his head in awe.

Turning around he walked to the center of the room.

"Okay people what do we have?" Jake asked the people in the room

Jenny Barnes smiled as she looked up "Hi Jake, Paulie."

Paulie smiled as he went to his baby cousin "How are you Jenny?" Paulie asked concerned "Your still not upset that you broke up with…"  
Jenny smiled even wider "No I'm not upset anymore." She told them thinking of her latest failed attempt at a relationship with a man "Sam and I just weren't meant to be." She shrugged her shoulders.

Jake relaxed, Jenny had taken the breakup hard at first as did Sam Pierson, but Jake knew that Jenny was right about the reason she broke up with the marine. Jenny didn't like secrets, and most of Sam's life was a secret. Doing what ever he was doing with the military was top secret and Jenny didn't like it that he didn't talk about his work. Liked it even less when Sam had come back hurt from one of his trips and would not tell Jenny what had happened. Jake had tried to find out for her, but even his twin sister Samantha couldn't tell him. It hurt Jake a bit that he couldn't talk to his sister about her work, but he dealt with it as well as could be expected. Jenny couldn't deal and had ended it with Sam Pierson before it got any worse for her. Jake decided to steer the conversation away from this particular subject and stick with work.

"Okay Jenny, what have you got for us tonight?"

Jenny shook her head "What we have here boys is a good old fashion massacre. Four dead in here, one dead woman who fell from the roof, after being shot." Jenny added "I got enough remains for four or five more by a blown up car out there. Also down by that burning warehouse, I'm told by the fire department that they have more body parts down there as well. We have to wait until the fire is out to collect those remains." She shrugged

"Jesus.' Paulie shook his head "So how many shooters involved."

"One." A young forensics man told the lieutenant

"One?" Jake asked skeptically

"Yes sir." The man pushed up his glasses "Six men were already in the room." He began and moved towards the one man who still hung upside down.

Paulie winced "Can't we cut him down yet?" he asked

"Yeah I'm done with him." Jenny agreed and motioned to the forensics guys. "He's all yours just give him back for the autopsy." She smiled

"You got it Jenny." Another cop told her as he carefully cut the man down.

"You were saying." Jake motioned to the young man "You're new with VCTF aren't you?"

"Yes sir." The young man held out a hand "Detective Dr. Jason Hart, your new CSI, tonight is my first night. I was transferred from VCTF east."

"Yeah I heard about you." Jake shook the man's hand "Hear you got a good reputation with evidence interpretation."

"Thank you sir." The young man blushed

"Okay" Paulie got them back on track "So what happened here tonight."

"Okay sir, as I said six men were already in the room. Five gun men, I've already marked down their locations on the ground with an X." he pointed and Paulie nodded seeing the X's

"Why those spots?" he asked

"Ejected shell casings." He told the big man "The man who was strung upside down was tortured before he died. Couple of hours at least, the others sat around smoking." Jason pointed to the cigarette butts. "Then one man entered the room, from over there." Jason pointed to the opposite door. The men on this side opened fire and tried to kill that one man, but they missed."

"Are you sure about that?" Jake asked "Maybe he got winged?"

Detective Hart shook his head as he pointed to the area, "There are no blood stains anywhere down there, plus I found something really interesting." He motioned the two detectives to the door Jenny followed out of curiosity.

"Okay" The young officer smiled "Now imagine I'm the guy walking into this room." Closing the door, the door suddenly opened and Jason stepped in.

"Bang I'm dead." He told the two detectives "There is no way that I could have survived that many guns pointed at me. Especially not with the amount of holes in the hallway here." He pointed behind him

"So how did he do it and survive?" Paulie asked

Staring at the doorway, "Son of a bitch." Jake smiled shaking his head seeing the only other alternative

Jason smiled "You see it too sir, great."

"See what?" Jenny asked confused

"How the man survived." Jake admitted "He is a smart mother."

"So how did he do it?" Paulie asked again

"I'll show you." Jason closed the door again, again the door slammed open, only this time there was no one standing at the door. Jason Hart was squished into the corner at the bottom of the door.

"What the hell?" Paulie stared at the man

"What he did sir is this." Jason held up a wire that he'd found earlier "Our boy, let's call him Xman for now. Xman gets to this door, something is wrong, maybe he hears voices or a noise. Something that he didn't expect, this made Xman nervous. He stood here saying 'Something is wrong in there, but I don't know what it is. Still, I gotta get in there and make sure.'. So he grabs this wire, attaches it to the door knob. Then he lays down on his back right here, he reaches up, turns the knob and throws open the door. At the same time he rolls over on his stomach into this corner here. Now, no one would expect this move, the bullets start flying. But since I'm down here and partially covered I'm relatively safe for the moment. Still I can't stay down here all night, so I return fire and take out three men, grab a flash bang, toss it into the room and…" Jason pulls on the wire and the door slams shut. "BANG! It goes off, and I run out the door."

Jake looked at the young detective "Flashbang?"

"Yes sir." The young man stood up and dusted himself off and reopened the door. Leading the three back to another spot where another CSI was collecting a sample from a darkened spot on the concrete.

"Right here." He told the others.

"Phil?" Jake asked the older man

Phil Norris nodded in agreement with the younger man "It was a flashbang."

"That's not an everyday item around these parts." Jake told the others.

"It does get weirder sir." Norris told them "When I checked the bodies, they all had night vision equipment on them. Also, no one, not the bodies in here or outside have any kind of ID on them. The labels have been ripped out of their clothing, all of it is right off a shelf that could have been purchased anywhere. All of their weapons are brand new as well."

"Night vision huh?" Jake shook his head, this case was heading towards the twilight zone.

Paulie shook his head "What I don't get, is if you're right Hart. All this was done to get one man."

"Yes sir." Jason Hart agreed "Still, you want to know what scares the shit out of me sir?" he asked his bosses

"What?" Paulie asked seriously

Jason motioned around him "They sent all this fire power for Xman, and they didn't get him!"

"The other bodies…" Jenny began but Jason stopped her shaking his head

"No Dr. Barnes, I doubt you will find Xman among them either. Xman is a specialist, a professional, if he got out of this room and was able to take out the sniper on the roof. Then he got away clean."

"A pro." Paulie shook his head "Just what we need." He told Jake

Tiredly Jake made his way to the door "You guys finish in here, I want reports on my desk first thing tomorrow. Come on Paulie, Jenny, let's see if those firemen put out that fire yet."

The next morning Jake sat behind his desk reading the morning paper. The headlines screamed "HUNTER'S MOON MASSACRE", Jake grunted as he tossed the paper to Paulie who was also there drinking coffee, Paulie snorted as he read the headline himself. Jenny knocked on the door.

Jake waved her in "Morning Jenny, coffee?"

"Sure." Jenny sat as Jake fixed them both coffee, handing Jenny a cup he sat down again "So what do you have for me?" he asked

Jenny opened the first file "John Doe 20, the upside down guy. Approximate age 29 to 33, height five foot ten, weight 175. Was definitely tortured before he died, he was cut several times with a knife which belonged to John Doe 22. Any way Doe 20 died at approximately six p.m. last night give or take an hour. John Doe's 21, 22 and 23 all died of gunshot wounds, approximate time of death between 9 and 10p.m. last night as did Jane Doe 16, she was shot right between the eyes and fell off the roof. John Doe's 24, 25, 26, and 27 died of a gas explosion by that blown up car. John Doe's 28, 29 and 30 and Jane Doe 17 died from the other explosion at that other location." Jenny closed her folder and looked at Jake suddenly frightened "So apart from John Doe 20, your Xman killed twelve people last night."

Jake sat back lost in thought "Yeah, twelve people, who apparently were all trying to kill him."

"Well out of all four that were shot, I recovered .357 magnum hollow point rounds." She told Jake "So apparently your boy is also carrying a cannon."

"Yeah." Jake pulled out another file "I got the ballistics report right here, all rounds were fired from a Sig Sauer P229 semi-automatic pistol." He told Jenny

"I don't like this case." Jenny told Jake seriously "This isn't your typical killing, hell this isn't your typical serial." Jenny shivered suddenly feeling very cold, "What you got here Jake is a killing machine."

"Yeah" Jake agreed "What I want to know is who turned on that machine!" Jake told Jenny "Something was supposed to go down at that warehouse. May be a drug deal, I don't know what, but something, something major!"

"Why is it something major?" Paulie asked as he refilled his coffee cup.

"Well, I think that everyone killed was also a professional killer." Jake explained to them "Look at their clothes, labels torn out or stuff that could be purchased anywhere in the U.S., next look at their gear. Those weapons that they were using last night aren't cheap, glocks, MP-5's, and that rifle that the woman had was a special one as well, an Ed Brown model 702, M40A2 marine sniper rifle from what I was told. The ballistics guys nearly creamed their pants when they saw that rifle. All those weapons were brand new, the rifle alone goes for about three grand! Then they all had night vision gear, that's expensive stuff too. These guys were financed big time. Now take Xman, he carries a nine hundred dollar handgun, has flashbangs also expensive. You know he had to have had night vision gear as well to be able to shoot those three guys inside the warehouse without any lights. The car and the propane tanks that exploded starting that fire, all of it was started with Syntax plastiques. That stuff is hard to get, and it's not cheap." Jake leaned back in his seat. "You got anything Paulie?"

Paulie shook his head "The only lead we got is the car. It belonged to either Xman or the other shooters. The car is pretty mangled up but I got some CSI people who are checking to find the VIN number on it. I'm thinking it's a rental." He told Jake "If we find the VIN and it is a rental, then we should be able to track down the rental agency and get a name of whoever rented the car. It will probably be an alias but it's a start, maybe someone will remember a face." Paulie shrugged.

Jake nodded in agreement "If that pans out and we get a name, check with the local hotels." Jake ordered "This boy isn't local, we would have seen his work before."

"You're right about that." Paulie nodded in agreement with Jake's assessment "We definitely would have noticed this guy before."

"Okay let's get on it." Jake ordered as Jenny and Paulie walked out

It was several hours later that Paulie ran back to Jake's office. Opening the door Paulie got right down to business.

"You were right Jake our boy isn't local."

Jake looked up from his files "What's up?"

"Boys down in the garage found the VIN, I tracked it down to the airport National car rental agency. Car was rented yesterday morning to a Archie Angel, Mr. Angel reported the car stolen last night at midnight. Mr. Angel told us that he'd gone into one of the local clubs and had parked the car and when he came out at midnight, it was gone."

"Well that was very convenient." Jake smiled, not really buying the story for a moment

"Yeah, well in his report he gave the address as the Regency hotel. Funny thing is, he's not there any more." Paulie added as a bonus, he knew that this was their man.

"Checked out?"

Paulie shook his head "Nope, but when the maid went into the room it was empty. No bags nothing, the bed wasn't even slept in."

Jake stood up "Okay, let's get down to the regency and check it out, see if anyone remembers a face. See if we can get into that room as well, also get a CSI team, see if we can find any hairs, fibers, prints."

Veronica Blake was ushered into the room, nervously she looked at the two men whom she was told were police officers wanting to speak to her. Jake looked at the young woman who was probably 21 years old, the girl was pulling at her hair and biting her lip.

"Miss Blake?" Jake smiled

"Yes sir." Veronica admitted wondering if she should have a lawyer present.

"Relax Miss Blake." Jake smiled at her "You are not in any kind of trouble, we were told that you were on duty yesterday afternoon at the main reception desk."

Veronica looked at her boss.

"It's okay Veronica, they just want to know about a guest." The manager told the young woman

Veronica sighed relieved "I was so scared that you thought I had done something wrong." She admitted

"Not at all." Paulie smiled trying to get the girl to relax "We understand that you checked in a guest yesterday. A Mr. Archie Angel?"

"Yes" Veronica covered her mouth "Did something happen to Mr. Angel?"

"We don't know." Paulie told her truthfully "We do know that he reported his rental car stolen last night."

"What we want to know is if you could remember what he looks like?" Jake asked

"Oh!" Veronica smiled "I'm not likely to forget him."

Jake smiled seeing the gleam in the girls eye "Good looking man?"

"Very much so, also a very nice man." Veronica added "He told me not to call him sir, just to go ahead and call him Archie. Said that when I called him sir, it made him want to look around for his father."

"What did he look like?" Jake asked

Veronica thought for a moment "Well, he was tall, six feet maybe a bit more. He has black hair, dark brown puppy dog eyes. Early thirties I'd say." Veronica sighed "Well built, he wasn't fat, more muscle than anything else. Big hands, almost completely covered mine but he was gentle when we shook hands."

"Any jewelry, any outstanding features you can remember?"

Veronica's eyes narrowed as she pictured the face in her mind "He had a little scar under his right eye, almost on his cheek. It was about maybe half an inch long and it was an old scar, mostly faded. He was dressed in a black Armani suit with a dark turtle neck underneath it. The suit was tailor made, definitely not off the rack. Expensive shoes and luggage, leather, two bags medium sized."

Jake stared at the young woman amazed "You sure you aren't a cop?" he asked jokingly

Veronica blushed and admitted "It was just that we flirted a bit, you know. When I do that I look the man over very carefully. You can tell the guys who are real from the phonies. You know guys who wear Armani knock-offs, cheap shoes that kinda thing."

"And Mr. Angel?" Jake asked the woman "Was he real or fake?"

"Mr. Angel is very real!" Veronica told them "The way he moves also, it was as if he was dancing. Mr. Angel is very graceful, I was thinking how much fun it would be to go out dancing with him."

"I'm going to have a sketch artist come in Miss Blake." Jake smiled holding out a hand "If you will just describe Mr. Angel to her it would be a great help."

Taking the hand Veronica shook it "So what you are saying is if Mr. Angel should come back I shouldn't go out with him."

"I wouldn't recommend it." Jake smiled and shook hands with the manager "Thank you for all of you assistance."

"Not at all officers, anything to help the police." The man smiled

As Jake and Paulie left the room and headed towards the elevators, Jake turned to Paulie

"If we get a good description from the girl." Jake thought of the girls dreamy expression as she described the man "And I'm sure that we will get a very good description, get it out on the wire to all our officers. Anyone spots him is to contact us immediately, he's to be considered armed and dangerous."

"I'm on it." Paulie promised

Getting out of the elevator they went to the room, walking in they saw that the forensics people were packing up already.

"Anything?"

Jason Hart turned to his bosses "Nothing sir. He wiped down the whole room, there is not one print anywhere, not one hair or fiber. Xman is good."

Chapter 4: The Clearview Mall fiasco

It was a quarter of seven when Archangel entered the mall. He had spent the entire morning there and had studied the layout. Memorized anything and everything that he could use to escape if necessary. There would not be a repeat of what had happened the night before. Foolishly, Archangel had dropped his guard and didn't memorize the scene before hand, that would not happen tonight. Tonight he had at least eight different modes of escape, ways that would lead away from innocent lives. The warehouse was one thing, this mall however was chock full of people. Archangel did not want to think what would happen if a prolonged gun fight started here.

Heading to the escalators Archangel studied the area around him, trying to spot someone who did not belong. Trying to find what or who would be dangerous for him and to either avoid or attack. Arriving on level three Archangel looked at his watch, he had six minutes till the handoff. Quickly he circled the area around the cigar shop, all he saw was families and couples shopping. Archangel then studied the couples, there was a couple of possibilities among them but Archangel wasn't positive. At precisely 6:59pm Archangel entered the shop.

Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson got off the third floor escalator and headed towards the jewelry store. Both men were talking and laughing.

"So what are you getting Janet?" Daniel asked his friend

Jack rubbed his hands together "Well a couple of weeks ago Janet, Cassie and I were here shopping. I spotted Janet eyeing this necklace and pendant in the jewelry store. I then deployed my spy (Cassie) and she found out that Janet really wanted it. So I asked the guy to put it aside for me and that I'd pick it up today." Jack smiled, it seemed incredible to him, his life now. Two years ago you couldn't get him to go shopping unless you held a gun to his head. Now ever since his marriage to Janet, Jack couldn't wait to go shopping and buy his bride something that she would love. Just seeing Janet smile, made his heart beat faster!

"Hey!" Jack felt himself being pushed from behind as four large men pushed past him and Daniel.

"Not in much of a rush are we?" Jack questioned

"Rude bastards." Daniel agreed watching the men as they headed into the cigar store.

Jack was about to add to that comment when the gunfire started.

Archangel looked around the store, wall to wall racks of expensive cigars. An expensive cooling system was working in the store to keep the cigars fresh and it kept the temperature a bit chilly. Archangel spotted the store clerk and approached the man behind the counter "I'd like a Cubanista please."

The man behind the counter nodded pleasantly "Of course sir, I have one right here." He said nervously, and despite the store being very cool, the sweat poured down his brow, as he reached under the counter.

Suddenly alarm bells rang in Archangel's head, something wasn't right! Leaning his hands on the counter, Archangel flipped his body upwards till he was standing on his hands. Just as he did that a shotgun blast came from under the counter, it would have cut him in half. Flipping back on to his feet Archangel slammed his fist into the counterman's throat. Instantly the man spit up blood and began to choke, his larynx and windpipe both crushed. Archangel grabbed the shotgun and pumped in the next round as the door opened behind him, four men entered guns in hand. Without thought, Archangel began to blast his would be assassins away. The four men that had entered were now dead, Archangel swung the now empty shot gun and threw it with all his might at the window which shattered and he jumped out grabbing his gun at the same time. People began to scatter and panic at the scene, four of the couples that Archangel had spotted earlier were now carrying guns and headed in his direction. Running to his left Archangel tried to make it to the doors marked employees only. As he ran Archangel pulled out another flash bang and dropped it behind him and ran down the corridor. The flash bang exploded and two men and a woman grabbed their eardrums and dropped their guns. Another man disoriented by the blast began shooting around himself in the crowded mall. Instantly Jack jumped the man trying to get the weapon away from him, as two other men approached and aimed their guns at Jack. Daniel Jackson was suddenly airborne and with two lightening fast kicks he disarmed both men. Caught by surprise, the two men then attacked Daniel.

Two years ago those two men would have torn Daniel apart. But then again, two years ago Daniel Jackson had made a friend, a blood brother who was also a martial arts master. Gabriel Fuentes had taught Daniel the shadow arts of Ninjitsu, and Daniel had learned. Daniel was no one's push over now.

Daniel grabbed the first fist that came his way, pushing it to one side he blocked the second blow. Gabriel's voice in his head.

"When fighting more than one opponent, you have to disable them as quickly as possible. Go for the nose, the sternum, the balls or the side of the knee. I don't care how big you are, one good kick to the side of the knee and your opponent will go down hard. You might even break his leg. Remember Daniel, in our business we are fighting for our lives, you do what you have to do to survive and go back home to your family!"

Taking aim, Daniel delivered a perfectly placed side kick to the man on his left knee. Daniel heard the scream and the snapped bone, as he twirled around and delivered another perfectly placed shot right into the other man's nose which was flattened and began to flow with blood. That man backed away and ran off leaving his buddy on the floor. Daniel turned and saw that Jack had disarmed the other man, but that man pulled out a knife while Jack was distracted.

Daniel dove for the gun a few feet from him. Rolling up to one knee Daniel raised the gun and shot the man in the chest just as he slashed Jack across the chest.

Jack groaned grabbing his chest and fell to the floor, Daniel was by his side in a second.

"Jack you okay?" Daniel asked as he pulled Jack's hand away from the wound.

"SHIT!" Jack groaned in pain "Yeah, he slashed me, didn't stab me Danny boy. I'll be alright, it just hurts like hell!" Jack looked up at his Space monkey "Where the hell did you learn to do all that!" he asked impressed as hell. Daniel had just taken two very big men without breaking a sweat!

Daniel smiled as he applied pressure to Jack's wound "Gabe taught me remember."

Jack chuckled and patted Daniel's hand, "Well Daniel you have come a long way."

Still applying pressure, "Yeah, Gabe says that I'm equivalent now to a black belt. He says now I start the hard stuff." Daniel chuckled "Hold still Jack, the ambulance is on it's way."

"What the fuck happened anyway?" Jack asked relaxing on the ground.

"Hell if I know." Daniel admitted "Robbery maybe?"

"No way." Jack told his friend trying once again to look down towards the doors that the man had run through, "One guy running from a lot of guns is what it looked like to me."

"Hold still Jack!" Daniel told him again holding Jack down "Where's the ambulance!" Daniel yelled to the others.

Five minutes later the paramedics arrived and took over from Daniel.

"Where you taking him?" Daniel asked already pulling out his cell phone, wiping the blood on to his jacket so he could dial his phone.

"Colorado Springs General." The driver told him "Let's go Nick." They rushed Jack out as another set were taking care of the man that Daniel had jumped.

Daniel dialed the phone "Janet, it's me Daniel, Jack and I had some trouble…Janet he's fine, they are taking him to Colorado Springs General. Yeah, I'll meet you there, no he was slashed by a knife…Sam's with you? Okay I'll meet you all there." Daniel hung up as he spotted Jake and Paulie rushing towards him.

"Daniel you okay?" Jake asked immediately, when Jake had heard the call and learned that his brother in-law was involved. Jake had dropped everything and rushed right over.

"I'm fine, Jack was hurt though." He told the two officers "You should know Jake, I broke that one's leg, and I shot that one." Daniel pointed to the dead body "He's the one that went at Jack with a knife."

Paulie stared at the doctor before him, Paulie had always thought of Daniel as a nice guy who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"You did that?" he asked to be sure

"I didn't want to do any of this." Daniel pointed out "Jack and I just wound up in the middle of it."

Jake shook his head "Those martial arts lessons paid off huh?"

Daniel blushed "Yeah, I guess so."

Nodding seriously Jake told him "I'm glad, don't you go making my sister a widow." He warned his brother in law.

"Not anytime soon." Daniel agreed wholeheartedly, especially now with the baby coming. Daniel wanted to be there for his child, teach him or her about life. The last thing that Daniel wanted was for his child to grow up like he had, without parents.

Paulie looked around "Okay Daniel what happened?"

Daniel shrugged "Jack and I were on our way home from the mountain. Jack had to pick up something that he'd bought for Janet's birthday. We came up here, the first sign of trouble that we saw was four guys pushing us aside as if we weren't here. They went directly to the cigar shop." Daniel pointed to it "Next thing I know is that there is a lot of shooting going on inside the store. Then the window explodes out and this guy in black is jumping out, a gun in his hand and he's off and running. Then about four couples that were standing around pull out guns and start shooting at this guy too! The guy in black runs through that door." Daniel pointed to the door "He dropped something that made this really loud noise, I think it was a flash bang. That guy, the one that I shot, he starts shooting in all directions. Jack jumped him and wrestled him down before he shot some innocent bystander. Two more guys come up from behind and pull out guns and were about to shoot Jack! So I jumped them, I kicked that one in the knee, the other I got a good elbow into his nose. That one ran off." Daniel added "I turned to look back to Jack, he had the gun and was looking at me, when the guy pulled out a knife and went at Jack. I reached for the gun the other guy dropped and I shot him before he could kill Jack."

"How is Jack?" Jake asked worried for one of his friends

"He was slashed across the chest, not to bad from what the paramedics told me. They took him to the hospital."

Jake shook his head staring at Paulie "Xman again you think?"

"Sounds like him." Paulie admitted "Here comes Nunez."

Detective Rafael Nunez stopped in front of his superior officers "Cap, Loo, we got five dead bodies in the cigar store. Another four in the corridor down there, and that's it. Except that this time we got it all on tape." Nunez held up a tape "Surveillance camera from the cigar shop. One was disabled, but the owner apparently had two. By the way, we found the owner dead in the back, he's been dead quite a while."

Daniel fidgeted "Jake is it okay if I go to the hospital? Janet is already on her way, she's going to be a nervous wreck. Sam's with her but in her condition…"

"Yeah get down there." Jake relented in his questioning "But I need you at the VCTF tomorrow first thing to give us a written statement."

"I'll be there." Daniel promised as he ran off towards the escalator to join is family.

Once Daniel was gone Paulie turned to his partner "What the fuck is going on!" he demanded "We got nine more dead here, that make's twenty-one Jake, twenty-one dead people all of them after this one man!"

"I don't know." Jake admitted "Something bad is going down though." He warned Paulie "Someone wants this guy dead in the worst way possible. Nunez."

Rafael Nunez stared around him at the devastation. This reminded him of something, hearing Jake call him shook him out of those thoughts, "Yeah boss?"

Jake pointed to the still unknown man that was being placed on a stretcher "You go with him, the moment you are able to question him, do so. I want to know that guy's life story!" Jake ordered

"I'm on it boss." Nunez promised, strange thoughts swirling in his head.

Archangel finally stopped running several hours later. Finding a phone booth he attached his phone device and dialed the number.

"Hello?" the sultry voice asked

"I'm on scramble."

"What is the word?"

"Blue jeans."

The sultry voice returned "I'm sorry baby, but I'm only interested in men who wear slacks." And then the woman hung up

Slowly Archangel hung up the phone his jaw hanging open "I've been disavowed." He whispered "Oh my God, it's a round robin." He finally realized. Hanging up the phone Archangel disappeared into the night. It was time to think and plan.

Janet O'Neill ran into the emergency room, a moment later a very pregnant Sam Carter Jackson waddled in behind. Janet ran right up to the desk and stared at the nurse behind the counter.

"My husband was bought in a little while ago?" Janet asked nervously

"Name?" the nurse asked

"O'Neill, Jack O'Neill."

The nurse nodded finding the right entry "The doctor is with your husband as we speak. Please take a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly."

"I am a doctor!" Janet told the nurse "With privileges at this hospital, so where is my husband!" Janet demanded to know.

"Sorry doctor" The nurse swallowed seeing the angry gaze of Janet O'Neill "He is in treatment room C down the hall and to the left."

Janet nodded and turned to Sam "I'll be back in a few minutes." She promised and ran off down the hall.

Sam sighed and turned to try and find a comfortable chair.

"Shit, looks like I'm out of luck for comfort." Sam shook her head as she stared at the violently orange hard plastic seats.

"Sam!" Daniel entered the hospital emergency room

Sam moved over to her husband "Daniel!" Sam began shake when she saw the blood on Daniel's jacket.

Daniel realized what he must look like and pulled the jacket off "I'm fine Sam."  
Sam ran her hands over Daniel's body "You sure?" she asked terrified

"I'm positive, some of this blood is Jack's" he admitted "The rest is from the broken nose I gave some guy."

"What happened Daniel!" Sam demanded to know "You were supposed to come straight home!" Sam cried near tears.

Daniel knew that it was fear and her over active hormones from the pregnancy that was making Sam react this way, "I know honey, I know." Daniel took his wife into his arms and held her softly stroking her back "Jack wanted to stop at the mall and pick up Janet's birthday present…" Daniel went on to tell Sam what happened as he gently helped his pregnant wife into a chair.

General Hammond strode into the emergency room, when informed that his second in command had been attacked, he had rushed right over. Spotting the Jackson's, Hammond moved to them.  
"What happened?" he asked looking from one to the other.

This forced Daniel to tell the story again. Soon the three of them were sitting, waiting for Janet to return. Finally twenty minutes later she did so, her hair was a mess and her eyes were red rimmed. They all knew instantly that Janet had been crying.

Seeing her friends waiting she went to them and smiled "He's fine, twenty five stitches and a big bandage is all he needed. He's not going to be very mobile for the next few days, but he's going to be fine." Janet sighed relieved. "They're going to keep him over night."

"Good news." Hammond sighed relieved that his second, his friend was going to be okay.

"Thank God." Sam relaxed rubbing her stomach "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving."

Janet smiled "I can eat." She admitted, now knowing that Jack was okay, Janet's hunger had returned in force.

"Okay ladies, what will it be then." Daniel asked helping Sam out of her chair, no easy task when dealing with an eight month pregnant woman.

"Barbeque!" Sam demanded glaring at the others daring them to try and change her mind.

"I know just the spot." Hammond told them, knowing that pregnant women got what they wanted, when they wanted, "They make the best barbeque in town."

Chapter 5: The Clearview Mall Aftermath

Jake sat down behind his desk with a fresh cup of coffee and picked up the remote to the VCR again. Pressing rewind Jake shook his head amazed at what he had just witnessed on that tape. Veronica Blake had told them that Archie Angel was graceful, that it almost seemed as if he was dancing when he moved. Jake had though it just the fanciful notions of a young woman who was attracted to a man. Having watched the tape however, Jake had to reassess Veronica Blake, the woman had been right and then some! Archie Angel moved like a ballet dancer, his moves were sure and graceful and completely deadly.

Upon entering the VCTF that morning Jake had been handed a sketch of Archie Angel and after seeing the tape he could see for himself how accurate Veronica Blake had been. Now after watching the tape several times, Jake had more questions than answers. The tape clearly showed Mr. Angel entering the cigar store asking a question of the clerk and then the clerk tried to shoot him. Enter four more men, no questions there, just point guns and start shooting. Why? Jake asked himself

"What's up Jake?" Paulie yawned as he sat down with his coffee cup.

"Just thinking Paulie." Jake admitted

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Paulie joked sipping his coffee

Jake shook his head "I'm thinking, why do so many people want this guy dead? Who could possibly hate someone that much to send twenty-one professional killers after this guy? Who can have that kind of money to hire so many people?"

"Mob?" Paulie put in

Jake shook his head "I don't think so." Jake admitted "I don't know why I think that, I just don't buy this guy as a mobster. He looks more like ex-special forces or something like that, with the skills that he has." Suddenly remembering Jake asked "Hey, did the lip reader have any luck picking out what Angel asked the guy?"

"Yeah." Paulie admitted "The guy asked for a cigar, a cubanista. I got a friend down at Customs, I asked him about Cubanistas. He says that they are illegal to enter into this country. You can get them here for about a hundred a cigar." Paulie shrugged wishing he had that kind of money to throw away on a single cigar.

Jake took in the information "What about the guy with the broken leg?"

Paulie snorted "Won't say a goddamn word, nothing, zip, zilch. Won't even ask for a lawyer, just sits there and stares directly ahead at the wall."

"What does Jenny say?"

Paulie laughed "Said that she never wanted to meet this man in person, that she would probably pee herself if she did. Other than that we already know, shotgun blasts killed the guys in the store, Sig Sauer P229 killed the ones in that service corridor."

"You know that bothers the hell out of me." Jake admitted

"What?" Paulie asked confused

"Well the easiest and fastest way to get away is to head INTO the crowd, just get lost with the masses of running people. Yet our boy, a professional mind you, moved AWAY from the crowd and led the people chasing him in another direction that was clear of people. Why?" Jake asked staring at his partner, confused by the contradictory evidence "Why kill twenty-one and then balk about a few innocent bystanders getting shot?"

Police Commissioner Dennis Davis entered the office and stared at his two men.

"Stay seated men." He told the two

"Sir" Jake motioned to the coffee machine "Coffee?"

Davis stared at the coffee machine in longing "No, doctor says no caffeine for awhile for me. Blood pressure is too high." He admitted "Listen, I'm here about this case of yours with this Angel guy."

"Yes sir we are working on it." Paulie told his boss

"I know." Looking around Davis made sure the door was closed "Listen, I got a phone call from the CIA, they want you Jake and Paulie and a small team of your choosing to be at Cheyenne Mountain at noon. They say that they got some information for us about this case. We have been ordered to cooperate with them." He added distastefully

"Spooks?" Jake asked "This case has gotten even weirder."

"Be at the mountain at noon." Davis ordered "Take who you need."

"Well it will be me and Paulie, I want Jenny there for forensic medicine, I want Det. Hart there for forensic evidence and I want Nunez for backup and Nunez's wife Maggie for psychology."

"Good" Davis told him "I don't know how long you guys are going to be gone for. So I've assigned replacements for you until you get this psycho off our streets."

"Yes sir." Jake agreed wondering what the hell the CIA wanted with this man.  
"Paulie get the men together."

"You got it Jake, well except the Nunez's, they're off today. Little Michele's birthday remember."

Jake shook his head "That's right, I forgot, get the others and we'll fill in Nunez and Maggie tomorrow."

Paulie nodded in agreement "Meet you out front in fifteen?"

"I'll be there."

The group of police officers arrived at the mountain and were checked in. Parking their cars the group were met by an escort who took them down to level four and into a large conference room. Looking around Jake saw that the room was full of people, moving over to the general.

"General Hammond, good to see you sir." Jake smiled and shook hands

"Jake good to see you too." Hammond smiled and then whispered "Do you know what the hell is going on here?" he asked "I got a phone call from the white house telling me to cooperate with the CIA."

"I don't know George." Jake admitted "I think this has to do with what happened last night at the mall and with the warehouse the other night." Looking around Jake spotted another familiar face.

"Adrian." Jake smiled at the FBI man "What are you doing here?" he asked politely

Adrian Baxter winced hearing his name, turning he spotted Jake.

"Hello Jake, and I don't know what I'm doing here." He admitted "I got a call from FBI headquarters in Washington telling me to be here by noon with my four best men." He shrugged "You got any ideas?"

Jake shrugged, "Davis mentioned that this might have to do with the shooting at the mall and at that warehouse the other night."

Baxter's eyes opened wide "I heard about that, you guys gotta suspect yet?"

"We got a picture even." Jake admitted "Just can't find the guy, he's definitely a pro."

"I hate trying to catch pros." Baxter admitted

"You're good at it though." Jake told the man

Baxter smiled "I thought you didn't think much of my skills."

Jake shrugged, true he didn't like Baxter much, but Jake believed in giving credit where credit was due. "You are good with things like this, but Adrian, you suck when it comes to serial cases. This guy though is right up your alley."

The two men continued talking until another group of men and a woman entered the room. The woman was immaculately dressed in a Brooks brothers suit for women with a crisp white shirt and red tie. The six men that entered behind her were all dressed casually some in paramilitary gear. The woman went to general Hammond and they spoke briefly. Hammond nodded and picked up his phone and dialed. Five minutes later SG-1 and 2 and 3 entered the room. Sam Pierson stared at his former girlfriend wondering what she was doing here now. Jenny stared back and smiled and took her seat. Jack O'Neill entered last moving a bit slower than usual, he carefully settled himself down in a chair.

"May I have your attention please." The woman in the suit asked as the group settled down. Once the woman had everyone's attention she began.

"My name is Puppet Master. You people do not need to know my real name." Everyone now stared at the woman curiously

Puppet Master continued oblivious to their stares "All you need to know, is that by the order of the president of the United States, all of you for the time being belong to me. You will do as I say, when I say it, and do exactly what I say without question."

Hammond stared at the woman incredulously, this woman had some gall to come into his mountain and try to order him around.

"Now what I have to say is top secret, that means that you will never repeat in part any of the information that I am about to give you." Puppet Master continued as she paced back and forth "The reason you are all here is because you are the best. That is what we need right now, the best."

Hart stared at the man before him "Ma'am?"

"Yes"

"What is it that you want us to do?"

Puppet Master stopped and looked around the group "You new assignment, is to find one man." She told the others.

"What?" Annie asked staring at Puppet Master

"You heard what I said Major. You are to find one man. Kill him if necessary, but we must find him and stop him." Puppet Master opened a file and extracted a bunch of pictures "This man." She threw them on the table

Everyone took one, Jake stared at the face and looked at Paulie who was now staring back at him. Jake shook his head.

"This man is known to us only as Archangel. He is a terrorist, and he is now in Colorado Springs. This man is dangerous to us at the CIA and to national security, a few weeks ago Archangel came into possession of a list of names. What we at the agency call a NOC list, this is a list of all our undercover agents around the world. It has everything, codenames, real names even pictures of our agents. Right now Archangel is trying to sell it to the highest bidder, we have to find him and get back that disc that contains all of our top cover agents in place. If the NOC list ever goes public or even if someone buys it and those names go out. Hundreds of our agents will be compromised and placed in harms way. Many of them will be killed. If you are able to kill him so much the better." She told them without a trace of emotion.

"Why do we need to kill this man though?" Daniel questioned not liking the assignment

"Because Archangel has seen the names, he can partially reconstruct that list. We need to silence him for good. Besides, this man is a terrorist, he is evil incarnate. He has killed hundreds of civilians with his bombs. This man has absolutely no respect for human life, people are used and then killed by this man." Puppet Master told them

"The only good news is that he is only good with bombs." Puppet Master smiled, lying through her teeth "The man is absolutely no good with guns or knives. He is a coward that uses bombs to do his dirty work."

Jake and Paulie stared at each other, this was not the man that they saw in that video. Jake knew that he was being set up and didn't like it.

"No good with guns or knives? How about his bare hands?" He asked staring at the woman intently.

"No good with them either, he is a bomber, that's it." Puppet Master told Jake

Jake shook his head and stood up "The CSPD will not help you." He told the woman in no uncertain terms "Let's go guys."

Puppet Master glared at the man, who the hell did he think he was "SIT DOWN!"

"No!" Jake told her "I will not sit down, my people are not going to be used as bait for your pet killers over there." Jake pointed at the six men "General Hammond, Agent Baxter, I warn you not to involve your people in this. The woman is lying to you."

"What are you talking about Jake?" Baxter asked him, Baxter knew that Jake had a reason for everything he did.

Jake held up the picture "This man you call Archangel?"

"Yes" Puppet Master agreed her anger boiling

"Well he's known to us as Archie Angel, presently wanted in Colorado Springs for twenty-one murders. The man that we are after, is highly skilled with guns and his bare hands." He told the others "Just last night he crushed the larynx of one man with a single punch. Shot seven others as well as he escaped the from the mall. You guys got a VCR?" Jake asked the General.

"Yes we do." Hammond was staring at Puppet Master now who was glaring at Jake "Major Yates if you would please?"

Jenny shifted uncomfortably in her seat "Ah…Jake?"

Seeing Jenny's face, Jake realized that Jenny didn't want to see the actual killings even on tape.

"Sure Jenny." He smiled understanding her plight.

"If you will all excuse me." Jenny smiled at the others "I'll be right outside." Jenny left the room. Although she was a forensics doctor, the thought of seeing the people killed made her sick. Jenny couldn't even bring herself to look at the pictures that the woman had handed out. That wasn't her job, her job was to take care of the dead, not find the living. That was Jake and Paulie's job.

Jake handed the tape to Annie who slipped it into the machine and pressed play. The screen lit up and showed the tobacco store.

"This is from the surveillance camera from the tobacco store in the Clearview Mall, this was taken last night. That is your Archangel isn't Puppet Master?"

Puppet Master cursed under her breath, her people should have disabled these cameras.

Everyone saw clearly that it was indeed the man from the pictures supplied to them. They watched as Archangel leaped into action and took out five would be killers in about the span of a minute.

"No good with guns or knives huh?" Jake asked Puppet Master "You know now that I think about it, I'm thinking that those five men were yours trying to take him out. Also the ones at the warehouse were yours as well, weren't they." Jake nodded in understanding "Yeah I see now, he's killed twenty-one of your agents in two days. Now you come to us, you want us to be the bait while your killers sneak up from behind. If we get killed, well at least it isn't anymore of your people. Isn't that right Puppet Master."

Hammond stared at the woman not liking her a bit "I agree with Captain Carter." He told her "If you want our cooperation, you had better start cooperating with us."

Puppet Master sighed, 'Well plan b it is then' she thought to herself "Okay, yes, Archangel is skilled as you saw. That is why it is imperative that we stop him. You saw for yourselves, he killed five men without thought. Killed more of my men at the warehouse. Archangel is very dangerous, how many civilians will he kill Captain Carter? Archangel doesn't care about anyone or anything except himself. The man is insane…" Holding out a hand to one of her men, the man passed over a file. Opening it she began to read from it. "Name, Archangel, real name is unknown to us. Nationality unknown, date of birth, unknown. Over the years he has killed hundreds of innocent people. Master of disguise, computer expert, speaks several languages, seven that we know about, Farsi, Chinese, German, Russian, French, English and Japanese. Archangel is so fluent that you cannot tell him from a native. Expert in martial arts, you can put any gun or rifle into his hands and he will know how to use it. Expert with explosives, tactics, terrorism." Closing the file Puppet Master looked at the people before her "The man is a certifiable nightmare. We captured him in 1998; we interrogated him and got nothing. We put him in Darkmoor asylum for the criminally insane. Broke out in 2000 and only now has resurfaced. He seduced one of our analysts at the CIA, the woman is the one who actually got the NOC list for him. I will spare you the details of what he did to that woman." Puppet Master shivered then looked at the gathered group of people "We need your help to stop him before he kills again!"

Archangel sat down before his newly purchased laptop computer and turned it on and waited for it to boot. Opening the word processor, he slipped a CD into the write-able drive and began to type.

"They tell me my name is Michael, maybe it is, or more likely it is just another lie that I have been told. You see I have no memory of my own first name, and as to my last name, I have used hundreds over the years. I have no memory of who my parents are, I don't even know if they are alive or dead, or even if I have more relatives, brothers and sisters, cousins. Many of you after reading this will ask yourselves, 'Is it all true?', all I can tell you is, yes, every word in this story is true. So as I said my name is Michael, but I live with another name, that name is Archangel and my occupation is as a terrorist hunter for the United States government, this is my story…" Archangel continued to type his life story as he remember it from his very early training days. Archangel smiled, 'You want to take me out?' he thought to himself 'Well that's fine, I'm taking all you sons of bitches with me!' he swore

"The agency I work for is called Sanctuary, the last refuge of hope. It is an ultra secret off shoot of the CIA, created in 1967 by the CIA to deal with terrorist activities around the world. Since 1967, Sanctuary has moved farther and farther away from the CIA. It recruits it's own agents, stages and plans it's own operations, many of which are illegal. I was recruited into Sanctuary in 1974 for an insane operation called Operation Dream child. I was three years old at the time I was recruited as were the others. The operation was taken from a Nazi plan from the end of World War II called operation Wunderkind. In 1945 the Nazi's realized that losing the war was a definite possibility so they formed their operation. The idea was to take 100 children from loyal Nazi families and have them transported into the United States and house them with wealthy Nazi sympathizers. Those children would continue to be indoctrinated in the Nazi ideal. Eventually when they grew up they would gain power inside our government, become judges, Congressmen and if they were lucky a President, then slowly reform our government to become the Fourth Reich, their plan failed. However Sanctuary didn't fail, from the age of three I was taught how to become a weapon to be used at their discretion."

Archangel paused and opened up an email window, he quickly typed out a short letter and attached what he'd just written to it. Then he typed the email addresses for the Washington Post, the Washington Times, the New York times and several others. Archangel then attached another file to it from his own hidden files, it was just enough proof to show the papers that he was telling the truth. Sending the email he promised that he would send more later. Leaning back Archangel was satisfied by this day's work he waited for the phone calls to start. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hello?"

An excited voice called out "Is this Archangel?"

"Yes." Archangel smiled

"This is Frank Bronstien from the Washington Times, we just got your E-mail. Jesus Christ son, if you are telling me the truth, you are setting up a shit storm that could take down the President!"

Archangel shrugged, "I'm running for my life Mr. Bronstien, I don't know how much longer I will be alive. I'm the last of the original recruits, all the others are dead. I don't care what happens when I'm gone."

Frank Bronstien sat back stunned, this was the biggest thing since Watergate, HELL Watergate was a sprinkle compared to this!

"What do you mean they are trying to kill you?" he asked his pen poised

"You have heard about the killings in Colorado Springs haven't you?"

Bronstien's eyes opened wide "Jesus, is that you?"

"Just trying to stay alive Mr. Bronstien."

"Call me Frank."

"Frank." Archangel smiled "I was put on a round robin."

"What is that?" Frank Bronstien asked writing it down

"When an agent in Sanctuary has outlived his usefulness, they set him up to do a bogus mission. They purposely tell you what a breeze the job is going to be. When you go to do the mission, people are waiting for you, they catch you off guard and they kill you. They plant drugs on you, and there you have it, a drug deal gone bad. Who cares about a dead drug dealer."

"You said that there were others and that you are the only one left. How many, what did you call it, Oh yeah how many Guardian Angels were there?"

"There were one hundred of us originally, ten never survived the training, 89 died over the 30 years we've been around."

"How old were you when you completed your training?"

Archangel sat back and lit up a cigarette "I was sixteen."

"Okay" Frank had to ask this one last question "Now I got the proof you sent us, that letter from Sanctuary to the senate sub committee of covert intelligence. But how do I really know that it's real."

"You want more proof?"

"Yes" Frank admitted

Archangel smiled, he had the Washington Times at least, "Check it out for yourself, how many children of military personnel, all of whom happened to be three years old that were kidnapped in 1974, by what looked like crazed hippies. I think that the answer will surprise you."

"I'm gonna check it out, and if it is one hundred exactly I'll print the story." He promised

"It is, now I have pried the door open for you, now it's up to you to tear it off it's hinges." Archangel told him "I will send you more when I can to guide you. I will describe to you in intimate details how I was trained. You will not believe what I tell you about that one. You might also want to mention that I am writing a book about my experiences."

Frank shook his head in amazement "Pulitzer here I come!" he thought to himself

"How much you want for the story?" Frank asked before getting too excited, this story was worth whatever it took to get it printed

"I want nothing." Archangel told him "If Sanctuary wants me dead, well I'm not going to go alone, Frank."

"Okay Archangel, I'm gonna write this up right now. You stay alive and get me that next installment as soon as you can!" Frank hung up.

As soon as Archangel hung up the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Danny Concannon from the Washington Post, is this Archangel."

Archangel smiled "Yes it is..."

The corridors in Sanctuary seemed empty today, Control thought. Most agents were away carrying out missions all over the world and many descending to Colorado Springs to deal with Michael. Control shook his head, he had warned Puppet Master that Archangel would not be easy to take out.

"You trained them too well." Control thought to himself

As he walked down the nearly empty hallways Control continued to think to himself.

"Why take out Archangel? The man was loyal, he had done everything that was ever asked of him, and why now? They could have taken care of him five years ago when Archangel was in prison, take him out with out any fuss or muss." Control entered his office and went directly to the bar and poured himself a drink "Why did Puppet Master herself decide to oversee the operation? That was definitely not like her to get so directly involved. Hell she is the Puppet Master, she is supposed to stay out of sight and pull the strings. Her job was not to expose herself to the public, which is exactly what she has done now with the police the FBI and the military. No, something is going down besides what Puppet Master was telling him. Something that she knew that Control would not agree with, probably not participate in it. What could it be! Putting his drink down untouched Control left his office and went down the hall to Puppet Master's office. Picking the lock Control entered the office and began to search. "Something is going down." He thought to himself "I have to know what the hell it is!"

Chapter Six: Extree, Extree, read all about it!

General George Hammond sat back down at his breakfast table with his morning papers, the Colorado Springs Sun Times and the New York Times. Opening up the New York Times, George Hammond settled back into his chair and drank his orange juice. Reading the headline, George put down his glass carefully and began to study the article. Words jumped from the page to his brain, words like kidnapping, three year olds, military families and especially 1974 jumped at him! George Hammond's face was starting to turn purple, his heart hammering in his chest, an anger he'd never felt before in his life was rising up in him threatening to make his head explode. Grabbing the paper George stormed out of his house and into his car and headed for the mountain.

Josiah Bartlet, President of the United States of America sat down to breakfast with his wife.

"Good morning my darling." Josiah smiled at his wife

Abby Bartlet smiled "You seem in a good mood this morning Jed. Sleep well?" she asked pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Like a stone." Josiah admitted happily sipping his coffee.

The door to the room opened and Josh Lyman hurried into the room, a newspaper clutched in his hands.

"Where's the fire Josh?" The president joked

"Mr. President, Ma'am." Josh nodded to the first lady and got down to business "Sir we have a major problem, no check that major problem isn't strong enough. Monumental problem." Josh told the president handing him the morning Washington Post.

"What?" Josiah opened the paper and stared at the screaming head line.

"What the government is hiding from us!" Jed read the article, then quickly re-read the article and slammed it down on the table startling his wife.

"Is it true!" Jed demanded to know from his deputy chief of staff.

Josh shook his head "I don't know sir." He admitted "Leo is on the phone right now with the CIA finding out."

"I want answers Josh." Bartlet ordered "I want answers right now! Senior Staff in the situation room in ten minutes." Turning Jed hurried out to get dressed as Josh ran from the room to get everyone together.

Abby stared after her husband confused, she had never seen him so angry before.

"Jed?" she asked picking up the paper, she began to read as well. "Oh my God!"

Josiah Bartlet walked into the situation room and without another word he demanded "What do we know so far!"

Leo Mcgarry looked over to his boss, his friend "We have a man from the CIA coming over right now, he says that he is bringing in a man who works for Sanctuary as well. The man is in charge of operations for the organization, they call him Control. They'll be here in ten minutes."

"CJ?" the president turned to his press secretary

CJ shook her head "If this is in any way true, we can't hide it sir." She admitted "The press has been calling us non-stop since the story broke this morning. Every news organization on the planet has been trying to contact us for a statement. If this is true then someone is going to find out something. We can't hide it." She admitted

"Anybody else?" Jed asked the others.

Josh nodded as he sat down in his chair "We've been fielding calls all morning from military families demanding to know if it was their children that were taken." Opening a file Josh passed it over to the president "I went ahead and got a list of all military children taken at age three in 1974. One hundred children exactly were taken that year, all by people described as hippies."

"Jesus Christ!" Josiah Bartlet moaned

Uncomfortably Josh pointed out "Sir, look at name number twenty-seven."

Bartlet looked at the list "Michael Hammond, son of George and Joyce Hammond, current posting Cheyenne mountain. General Hammond's son!" Bartlet demanded to the others

"Yes sir." Will Bailey admitted "The General has already called eight times in the last hour. He is demanding to speak to you personally sir. I told him that you would be in contact with him as soon as we knew anything."

There was a knock on the door and it opened two men entered the room. Control looked around and saw that the president was indeed there and that he was not a happy person right now. Control braced himself for the worst, he stood at attention several files in a brief case that he carried.

"SIT DOWN!" Bartlet ordered the two men "Names!"

"Gerald Shackelton, control of operations CIA." The stocky man told him taking a seat

"Francis Sullivan, control of operations Sanctuary." Control sat down placing the briefcase on the desk and opening it.

"Is the story true!" Bartlet demanded holding up the paper.

"Yes sir." Control told him removing a file and holding it out to the president who sat back shocked, his mouth open hanging open.

"It's true?" Josh Lyman stared at the two men

"Yes sir Mr. Lyman." Control sat back and explained "I joined Sanctuary five years ago, I was recruited out of the CIA, I was station chief of London Sector. When I joined Sanctuary, I found out the truth."

"And why didn't you report it!" Bartlet demanded

Shackelton answered that one "Mr. Sullivan reported it to me Mr. President." The man admitted "You see sir, Sanctuary is an entity unto itself now. They have their own funding everything. So we at the CIA knew very little of their operations, only that they seemed to have the best operatives on the planet. They were effective in all that they did, so no one asked too many questions. When I learned from Control what was going on in Sanctuary we began to build a file on them. Trying to gather enough evidence to present to you and to Congress to shut them down. Control had to be very discrete however, because if we were discovered doing this. Both Control and I would have been killed. Sanctuary would have seen to it that we both had accidents."

Bartlet shut his eyes "A rogue agency in my administration." He moaned

"Not just your administration sir." Control pointed out "This operation has been going on for over thirty years."

"And not one president knew?" Leo asked skeptically, "Surely someone had to know."

"No sir, it was a Zulu operation." Control told the group

"A what?" Bartlet asked

Shackelton took over, "A Zulu operation is one that is conducted without presidential knowledge. This is done so that you Mr. President have plausible deniability. Even now sir, you can honestly tell the press that you and your administration knew nothing of what was going on. We can provide evidence to support this."

"That's the least of my worries at this moment." Bartlet told the two men "What about this operation. What was it called again?"

"Operation Dream child." Control supplied "Here is the file with the overview of the operation sir." He handed over the file to the president

Opening the file Bartlet began to read, the room remained silent. Ten minutes later Bartlet shut the file.

"Do you have a list of names of everyone involved with this." He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes sir."

Nodding Bartlet handed the file to Leo who opened it and began to read it for himself, Josh read over his left shoulder while Will Bailey read over his right.

"Oh my god." Will muttered as he read.

"Why is this happening now?" Bartlet demanded to know "Why is Archangel doing this?"

Control sat forward "Sir what you first must realize is that Archangel is one of the most loyal men that we have ever had. He has done everything that has ever been requested of him. Archangel has saved thousands of lives, just last week he stopped an attempt to place a bomb of serin gas on a train going to London Main railway terminal. If that bomb had gone off, thousands would have died."  
"Why is he doing it?" Bartlet repeated

"Because the Puppet Master has put Archangel on a round robin." Control admitted "Right now Archangel is fighting for his life, trying to stay alive. He knows that it is only a matter of time before we get him. There are too many people after him, right now at this moment while we speak, he is being hunted by our best people. This is his revenge for what we did to him and the others." Control shrugged "Archangel has decided that if he is going to die, then he is going to take as many people as possible with him."

Bartlet nodded in understanding "Who is he really?"

Control handed over another file "Archangel's service record."

Bartlet took the file and opened it and began to read.

Control looked at Bartlet "There is more sir."

"What?" Bartlet closed the file angrily

Control sat forward "I was confused as to why Puppet Master would set up Archangel for a round robin. I mean Archangel has done nothing to warrant it, round robins are reserved for people who have betrayed us. Also I was confused as to why Puppet Master, herself got hands on in this operation. That is very much out of character for her, so last night I broke into Puppet Master's office and searched her files. I found two files, the first is called operation Fund Raiser. It was empty, but I know what a fund raiser usually means."

"What?" Leo asked already knowing that he was not going to like the answer.

Control took a deep breath, "A fund raiser is an operation that is conducted to raise appropriations. Sanctuary is going to do something to raise their appropriations. What ever it is, it is going to be dangerous, usually people die, maybe a lot of people will die. Then Sanctuary goes to congress says that they didn't have enough funds to conduct operations and they are granted more money. I also found the plans for Norton Nuclear Power plant." Control told them all "This means that Puppet Master had the plans BEFORE the break in at the plant. This now makes me wonder if Norton is telling us the whole truth about the break in." he told the President

Bartlet turned to Josh "Find out everything there is to know about that break in." He ordered "Send the FBI if you have to, to conduct an investigation immediately."

"I also found this file sir." Control handed another file over to the president, reading it Bartlet slammed it on the table.

"I want this Puppet Master in my office NOW!" he ordered

"She has disappeared sir." Control told him "I tried contacting her this morning at her hotel. The men with her said that she disappeared this morning at around five a.m., just after the morning papers came out. She obviously knew what was coming and she has run for cover."

"I want an arrest warrant issued for her." Bartlet told them "I want the justice department to issue it, also I want indictments for everyone involved in this insanity. I want them in prison!" Turning to Control "I want you to call off this round robin immediately, I want Archangel bought in alive. I want to speak to him myself." He ordered

"Yes Mr. President." Pulling out his cell phone he dialed a number "This is Control, access number 7823729, contact all field agents, Round Robin on the Archangel is now terminated. All agents are to report back to base immediately."

"Yes sir." The voice hung up

Hanging up the phone, Control looked to the President "Done sir, with in the next hour all our agents will be contacted and told to come in."

"And Archangel?" Leo asked wondering how they were going to stop the man before he said anything more.

"That won't be easy sir." Control admitted "We have lost Archangel's trust, he won't just come in, if we ask him to, he doesn't trust us anymore. He will see any attempt to bring him in as a pretext to kill him. If we try to force him, Archangel will see that as an attempt on his life and he will respond with lethal force."

"So how do we bring him in?" CJ asked the man

"I don't know." Control told them "I honestly don't know."

Josiah Bartlet turned to Josh "I want Air Force One fueled and ready to leave for Colorado Springs in three hours. Toby, Will and CJ, I want a speech prepared, I will address the press in one hour. We will simply say that we are now investigating the claims and that we have no knowledge at this time, but we are working on it right now."

"What if they ask why you are going to Colorado Springs at this time sir?" CJ asked

"Make up something, I don't care what it is. Make it plausible for a visit to Cheyenne mountain."

"An inspection of new technology in radio telemetry and also visiting some friends." CJ nodded in understanding "It's vague, yet plausible, it's just lucky that you were scheduled to go there next month anyway, we can say that because of your schedule you can do it now. Also a good thing that it is known that you are friends with General Hammond."

"Good." Bartlet agreed "Now if you will excuse me, I have to figure out how I am going to tell a friend what happened to his son." He admitted unhappily, turning to Will "Contact General Hammond, tell him I'll be there later today."

"Yes sir." Will Bailey picked up the red phone "General Hammond please."

George Hammond hung up the red phone and stared around at the gathered people in the room.

"The President is on his way here." He told the others evenly, turning his attention to the six men who were still strangers to him he asked again.

"You don't know where Puppet Master is?" he asked not believing them

"No sir." The lead man responded "I am as much in the dark as you are. I don't even know how we are to proceed." The man's phone rang "Yes? Yes, understood, we are on our way." Shutting his phone the man stood up "Okay men, the operation has been terminated, we are to report back to base immediately." The other men stood up and without another word the group of men walked out with their escort.

Adrian Baxter shook his head "What the hell is going on!" he demanded

Jack sat back in his seat "That story in the paper, the moment it came out, everything went haywire." He told the others.

Daisy Fuentes entered the room, an angry expression on her face, a newspaper clutched in her fist. She went directly to her father, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Is this true." She asked shaking the paper in her father's face, her rank or even his rank was not even a consideration at this moment.

"I don't know." He told her "I think it is true, the President is on his way here to meet with me. I think he is going to tell me the truth." George told his daughter.

"Janice and Felicia are on their way here now." Daisy told him "They saw it on the news."

Confused Special Agent Baxter stared at them "What is going on?" he asked them

George Hammond squared his shoulders and told them "In 1974, on September 12th my three year old son was kidnapped by a woman who was described by witnesses as a hippie."

Jack looked up sharply "You don't think that your son was one of the hundred do you sir?"

George Hammond shrugged "I don't know Jack, but I am afraid that I am thinking that very thing." The others stared on in shock at how calm the General was now "If it is true, if it was this Sanctuary that took my son, that killed my son." George shook his head "I will not rest until I see each and everyone of them imprisoned for what they did. If by some miracle they get away with it, I will personally hunt each and everyone of them down and make them pay."

Jack O'Neill saw that the general was actually in shock, not that he could blame the man. General Hammond was definitely not acting like his usual self, it was up to Jack to take over.

"SG 2 and 3 stand down for now." He ordered leaning down he whispered into Daniel's ear.

"Okay" Daniel stood up and made his way out

"Agents, officers." Jack shrugged "I guess we stand down until we know more. We will contact you and let you know."

"Very well." Baxter nodded to his men "Let's go."

Jake turned to his people "Go ahead, I'm going to hang around awhile." Paulie nodded knowing that the Hammonds were friends of Jake's

"Okay, come on guys." Paulie led them out

Jack excused himself for a moment and went out side going over to one of the desks he picked up the phone and pulled out his phone book and looked up the number. Dialing he waited for a response.

"Commander Rabb, Judge Advocate Generals office how may I help you?"

"Hey Harm, it's Jack O'Neill."

Harm smiled "Hi Jack, how's it going out there?"

"Not so good." Jack admitted "Listen, I need to get in touch with Admiral Chedwiggen, is he there?"

"Sure." Harm told him concerned "What's wrong Jack?"

"You read the paper this morning?"

Harm laughed loudly, "You mean that story about that secret organization."

"Don't laugh Harm." Jack told him "Apparently there is some truth to it."

"What!" Harm sat back shocked "I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, listen I need to speak to the admiral it's really important."

"Sure hold on I'll transfer you."

A few moments later another voice answered.

"Colonel O'Neill, a pleasure to hear from you again." AJ Chedwiggen called out

"Admiral sir, I'm calling you off the record."  
"What is it Colonel?" Chedwiggen asked seriously

"Sir you read this morning's paper?"

Chedwiggen frowned "Yes I did, why?"

"Apparently some of it at least is true." Jack told him "Sir, General Hammond's son was kidnapped in 74, and he was three years old."

Chedwiggen sat back winded "Dear God, I forgot completely." He admitted ashamed that he could forget something like that.

"Sir, the president is coming out here to speak personally to General Hammond." Jack told him "I think he's going to tell George that his son was one of the hundred children. Sir, I've never seen George Hammond the way he is right now, I'm thinking that he needs his friends now more than ever."

Chedwiggen nodded "Understood Jack, I'm on my way and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Jack hung up the phone and turned to find Daniel waiting for him.

"Well?" Jack asked

"Jacob is on his way." He told Jack "So is Sam."

"Admiral Chedwiggen is on his way too." Jack told Daniel

Daniel shook his head confused as to what to do now "Jesus, Jack what the hell do we do now?" wondering how he could help his friend, a man he considered to be like a father.

Jack shrugged "We help as best that we can."

Jacob Carter finished dressing in his civilian clothes when his second in command entered the room.

"You wanted to see me Ambassador?"

"Yes Charlotte, something has just happened back on earth and I am needed there."

"Your daughter is in labor?" Charlotte Myers asked excitedly

"I wish it was that, but no. I'm needed at the SGC, you are in charge until I return."

"Of course Ambassador, I understand. I hope everything works out at the SGC."

"So do I." Jacob Carter headed for the Stargate

AJ Chedwiggen walked out of his office heading towards the door. He'd already given instructions on where he could be reached in case of emergency. It was time to take an early vacation to help his friend. Making a few calls he now had space available on a transport to Colorado Springs.

Stopping by Harm's office "Commander I'm off, you are in charge until I return."

"Yes sir." Harm stood at attention "Sir if there is anything that I can do to help the general please don't hesitate to ask sir."

Chedwiggen smiled in appreciation "Thank you commander, I will keep that in mind."

Two hours later A.J. boarded the transport bag in hand he was shocked to see LtCol Mackenzie sitting in one of the seats.

"Admiral" Sarah smiled "I saved you a seat sir." She pointed out the seat next to her

"What are you doing here?" Chedwiggen asked her "As I remember it you are on leave for the next two months."

"Yes sir." Sarah smiled "I took the extra leave to spend some time with my daughter and some of it with Sam and Daniel Jackson. Sam is giving birth in a couple of weeks. I wanted to spend some time with them and the baby. I was going down in a few weeks, but Commander Rabb called me and told me what was happening. I'm sure that Daisy Hammond is going to need her friends as well." She shrugged.

"You are right." A.J. admitted "I'm ashamed to admit it but I forgot all about Daisy and I'm sure that her sisters are going to be there as well."

Sarah nodded "I'm sure that you are right admiral, I've never met Daisy's sisters." Sarah admitted wondering what they were like.

The plane began to taxi down the runway, as they took off Chedwiggen continued

"Yes, Felicia and Janice Hammond, two very sweet women. All of them nice." Chedwiggen told his friend "They don't deserve this happening to them Sarah. None of these families did." Chedwiggen told her angrily.

"Yes sir." Sarah agreed with him whole heartedly

Chapter 7: Michael Hammond

Josiah Bartlet and his staff entered Cheyenne Mountain and quickly made their way down with their escort to the conference room. Bartlet had studied the files carefully when he boarded Air Force One trying to learn all that he could so that he could tell the general the complete truth. In fact he bought Control along to tell the general about his son personally. Bartlet looked over at the man, Control seemed relieved at what was now happening at his headquarters. Relieved that Bartlet had ordered the FBI, CIA and NSA to enter Sanctuary headquarters and to seize all files, to make sure that everyone there was detained for further questioning. After which Josiah had to decide to do with the agents that were still there.

Entering the conference room Bartlet saw that it was full of people. People he knew, people who were loyal to General Hammond and to their country. This is what really angered Jed, Sanctuary had taken what was most precious from one hundred families, families that had been loyal to their country, that had sacrificed for their country and now this was how they were repaid for their sacrifices. To have their children, their most precious possession taken from them and turned into killers.

General Hammond stood at attention and saluted the president as did the others. Felicia and Janice Hammond stood by their father's chair, Daisy sat there holding her father's hand waiting for the truth.

"Please everyone be seated." Bartlet took his own seat as did his staff

Looking around the room Josiah had to ask "Do you want everyone here to know George." He asked already knowing the answer

"These are my friends." Hammond told him simply "My family."

"Very well." Bartlet sat up straight in his chair "I only found out about all of these events this morning." He began "When I read the paper I ordered an immediate investigation to ascertain if this was all true or the figment of some prankster's imagination. I found out that it was all true." Jed looked around at all the shocked faces and he stared then directly at George Hammond who sat completely still "I'll start at the beginning. In 1967, the CIA realized that terrorism was on the rise, that small groups of terrorists was going to be the next thing that had to be dealt with by us. However the CIA was still fighting the cold war and couldn't spare the man power to dedicate the time to the growing concern about terrorism. That was when an up and rising star at the CIA came up with a plan. She suggested a sub section be created to deal with terrorism while the main body of the CIA concentrated on the cold war. They approached congress with the idea and it was approved. This young woman, by the name of Glynis Barber was put in charge of the group now named Sanctuary, the last refuge for hope." Bartlet opened one of the files to make sure that he got everything right. "The organization was formed and by 1969 Sanctuary had fifty agents in total. Miss Barber or to give her, her proper code name Puppet Master, was a brilliant strategist. She and her group were able to stop some very dangerous people who if had succeeded would have altered world politics as we know it. In 1970 there was a major explosion in Paris France that killed fifty civilians and hurt hundreds more, mostly Americans." Bartlet shrugged "Some kind of tour group apparently. Sanctuary had warned of this and told us that they didn't have the manpower to see to every part of the world. After the explosion, more funds were allocated to the organization to recruit more agents. In September 1970 an operation was created to recruit the most skilled agents the world had ever seen. Operation Dream Child was created, the simple out line of this operation was to recruit children at the age of three for training at Sanctuary. You see Sanctuary wanted agents who could go undercover anywhere at anytime. Be able to speak several languages and to be experts in all areas of operations. They felt that teaching adults all that they needed to know, to operate in the shadow world would take years. According to their reports it would take fifteen years to teach them everything. So a young man of 25 would be 40 before he performed his first mission. Being that the agent would be 40 years of age when he began his career, he would have a very limited amount of time before he would be useless to us, to be blunt, he would be too old to be any use. However if you took a child at the age of three by the time they finished training they would just be becoming adults."

Daisy couldn't stand anymore "Why didn't someone stop them!" she demanded to know as her husband gripped her hand giving her support "Why!"

Bartlet stared at the beautiful young woman "No one outside Sanctuary ever knew about this particular operation." He told her truthfully

Bartlet continued "By December 1973 Sanctuary had everything that they needed to commence operations. They had trainers, teachers, doctors and their own secret base from which to train them. To this day no one knows where the children were trained. Anyway, beginning in January of 1974, children from military families aged three were kidnapped from all over the country. Michael Hammond was one of them." Bartlet finally told them.

George Hammond stared at the president and as calmly as possible he asked "Why my son?" not really knowing what answer would ease his anger, his hatred at this very moment.

Bartlet shook his head, "You were an up and coming young officer with a great future in the military ahead of you. From what I can gather, Sanctuary felt that the children of military families were more predisposed to serve their country than were other children. Besides that, the kidnappings would be hidden better seeing as how unpopular the military was during the time because of Vietnam. Also by being children, everything that they were taught, would become second nature to them. As you know, after the age of three, children hit their peak learning years, anything a child learns in these important years will be second nature to them. Michael Hammond was taken to this secret facility and for the next thirteen years was taught to become a terrorist hunter. Michael Hammond was taught how they think, how they operate, how to infiltrate and how to destroy terrorists as were the other children. At the age of sixteen, ninety of those children graduated their training, ten died during the training." Bartlet admitted, seeing the angry expressions of the military personnel around the table, not that he could blame them he was damn angry himself "At sixteen the children were unleashed and sent out to work, over the next decade and a half they did as they were taught. They sought out and stopped whatever terrorist activity they could find. Rough estimates say that the Guardian Angels as the team was called, saved tens of thousands of lives. They also ruthlessly dispatched any terrorist they found. They used and manipulated civilians, they even killed civilians if they got in the way of their objectives. Over the last seventeen years eighty-nine more Guardian Angels died trying to protect us from terrorists."

"So only this Archangel is left?" Sam asked rubbing her stomach, shocked and angry that this had happened to her friends, her family. Ashamed that her country could have allowed such a travesty to even happen.

"Yes." Bartlet admitted to them

"So why do you want him dead?" Jack asked the president

"Control?" Bartlet nodded to the man to take over

Control looked over the people assembled there and knew that they were hurt and angry. He also knew that he would be blamed for it, right now he didn't care.

"I am Control of Operations of Sanctuary." Hammond's eyes snapped to the man, his eyes boring a hole through the man.

Taking a deep breath, Control continued, "I joined Sanctuary five years ago, before that I was with the CIA. Since my tenure as Control, seventeen Guardian Angels have died during missions for us. Archangel was the last, you see the children were told at the beginning of their training that when they had completed thirty years with Sanctuary they would be released and allowed to retire with generous pensions and live out the rest of their lives in peace. Only Archangel lived to see that day, in fact his retirement date is in nine days. I guess Puppet Master decided that since only Archangel was left, kill him and in that way no one will remember the Guardian Angels."

"Tell us about my brother!" Felicia Hammond said angrily, tears stinging her eyes. The pain in her heart almost unbearable.

Control opened the service file in front of him "Hammond, Michael Benjamin, born May the 27th 1971 at the Air Force Academy Hospital, Colorado Springs. Taken September 12th 1974 from the botanical gardens in Colorado Springs and bought into the Big Nowhere." Looking at the others he shrugged "We don't know what that is exactly, except that was where the children were trained." Holding up a DVD he told the others "We have film highlights of your son's life." He told Hammond "Apparently every aspect of their training was filmed and files were kept."

"I want to see them all." Hammond told the man "I want to see with my own eyes what you sons of bitches did to my boy." He said evenly

"You will." Bartlet promised him "I made sure to tell my men to seize those discs first."

"If someone would…" Control held up the disc

"I got it." Daniel took the disc and put it into the machine as a screen appeared along the wall. Gabe stood up and hit the lights.

The screen came to life and a voice came on.

"This is file number 027 out of 100, Subject name Hammond, Michael B., subject has no code name at this time will fill that in later and all subsequent notations will be made under that code name."

Control spoke up at that point "Each child was given a code name after an angel, this is how they were raised with that codename alone. Most of the children never knew their own names or birthdays or who their parents were. You see as they grew older, they simply forgot." He explained

Hammond turned to the screen and saw a man and a woman standing there. The woman looked familiar.

"That's Puppet Master thirty years ago." Control told them "I don't know the man except that he is code named Praetorian, he is my predecessor."

The door opened and a woman entered the room holding onto the hand of a little boy.

"Mikey!" Hammond stared at his son, his heart hammering in his chest.

The woman bought the child forward.

"Did you have any problems?" The man asked

"None sir, Michael these are the people I was telling you about." The woman smiled at the boy.

"Where's mommy and daddy." Little Michael Hammond asked tears in his eyes obviously frightened by his surroundings. "Where's Felicia and Janice, where's baby Daisy!"

"They are dead." The man told him without feeling

"NO!" The boy screamed "You are lying!"

Puppet Master sank down to one knee "I'm afraid they are dead Michael, there was a terrible accident. They are with God now, before they died they asked us to take care of you."

Michael Hammond fell to the floor crying. The man known as Praetorian roughly grabbed the boy and stood him up.

"Stand up and stop that crying, act like a man!" he demanded of a three year old.

Puppet Master reached behind her and grabbed a bag and held it out to the boy.

"Your parents left you something." She told the boy "Do you want it?" she asked him

Rubbing his eyes the little boy nodded "Yeth." he lisped

Holding out the bag Puppet Master told him "Now I want you to say after me okay?"

The boy nodded wanting his parents gift.

"God in heaven, tell me who I am to become."

Michael Hammond repeated the words "God in heaven, tell me who I am to become."

"For I am a Guardian Angel without a name."

The others sat back disgustedly, watching as a child was being manipulated

"For I am a Guardian Angel without a name."

"Okay" the woman smiled "Now reach into the bag and take only one tag okay."

Michael Hammond reached into the bag and pulled out a golden necklace holding it close to his chest.

"May I see it?" Puppet master asked

"Will I get it back?" Michael asked suspiciously as he hugged his parents last gift to his chest.

"Of course you will." Puppet Master laughed "You're parents wanted you to have it."

Michael held out his hand and gave the necklace to Puppet Master.

Looking at it Puppet Master smiled and turned to Praetorian "It was fated to be!" she said excitedly

"What?" Praetorian asked and looked at the medallion and smiled as well "Indeed." Frowning Praetorian looked back to Puppet Master, "However, we can't name him that."

Puppet Master agreed, the boy might hold on to the past if he were to retain his first name.

Puppet Master turned back to the boy and put the necklace around his head and centered it on his chest.

"You are now Archangel." She told him, the others sat up in shock as they watched "That is the only name you will answer to now."

Confused Michael looked at the woman "But my name is Mikey."

Praetorian looked at the boy "You are now Archangel, that is the only name you will answer to at all times. Michael no longer exists."

They all watched as a three year old child stood his ground stubbornly "My name is Michael Benjamin Hammond, my daddy is George Hammond, my mommy is Joyce Hammond."

Praetorian lashed out and slapped the boy across the room, every one jumped. Praetorian grabbed the boy by the hair "Who are you?" he demanded angrily

The boy rubbed his red face. "Michael" he said defiantly tears streaming down his face

Praetorian began to beat the boy without mercy until Puppet Master stopped him.

"Enough!" she told him "We don't want the boy dead!" she told him

Dropping the boy Praetorian hung over him "You are Archangel, that is the only name you will ever answer to from now to the end of time." And stalked out of the room.

The little boy was curled into a tiny ball whimpering "Help me daddy." He moaned, George Hammond watched tears in his eyes as his boy called out for his help.

The voice overlay returned, it belonged to a woman now, it was obvious to all that it was Puppet Master.

"Subject Archangel is proving to be stubborn, he has yet to accept his new codename. All the other children, even those who resisted initially have accepted their new names. Archangel has not, I am tempted to order him cancelled immediately. Yet there is something in this boy that I like, there is untapped strength in him. This may be useful in the future, so I am going to hold off cancellation at this time."

The scene changed to another room, an old oriental man sat crossed legged in the center of the room. His eyes closed in meditation he sat there unmoving.

"Day 58 of training, Archangel's first martial arts training session." The voice announced

The door opened and Michael Hammond entered the room. He closed the door and waited at attention by the door to be recognized. To all the soldiers in the room, the boy looked like a seasoned recruit. They watched as the old man's eyes snapped open.

"What is your name?" he asked

"Archangel." The boy told him, Jack shook his head angrily. It had been a foregone conclusion who would win that battle, but he had hoped.

"Come here Archangel and sit." The old man waved him over

Archangel sat down ramrod at attention just as he'd been taught.

"Why is it that you come to me?" the old man asked

The boy shrugged "I was told to come, so I came."

The old man nodded "I am grandmaster Hui." He told the boy "I am to teach you the martial arts. I am to teach you to fight."

Michael Hammond stared at the old man, his eyes suddenly shining "You will teach me to fight?"

"Yes"

"Good."

"Why do you wish to learn." The old man asked curiously

"If I can fight, then they won't hurt me anymore." The boy told him seriously

The old man lifted the boy's face and stared deeply into the boys' eyes "That is a good reason, to defend yourself is important, I can teach you to fight, to defend yourself. That is easy to learn, but the question I have is, do you want to be great?" the old man asked the boy.

The boy nodded eagerly his eyes shining brightly, "Yes, I want to be great."

The old man smiled "Then let us begin." The old man stood up and began to teach little Michael Hammond the Martial arts.

The woman's voice came on again "Archangel has started Martial arts training with Grand Master Hui. I have purposely given Archangel the best trainer we have because I can see already that Archangel is something special. Perhaps like his name sake he will lead the Guardian Angels."

The scene changed again and the woman's voice returned

"Year thirteen, graduation day, Archangel has exceeded all expectations. At just sixteen, Archangel is the best that I have ever seen. Archangel has mastered 11 languages and even more dialects, he has taught our computer experts some things that they never knew about. Archangel is also an expert sharpshooter with just about any weapon you place in his hands. Most important of all is his mind, Archangel has a mind like a steel trap, he remembers everything to the last detail. Archangel doesn't see the next move, he sees the next five moves, this will prove valuable in the long run. All the other Guardian Angels look to him for his opinion or advice, even his approval. They all go to him for additional training, Archangel is their appointed leader. Now he must pass his graduation test. I specifically designed this test to be the hardest of them all, if he passes as I expect him to pass then the Guardian Angels will be sent out. I have only one worry about Archangel, I still don't know how to deal with that particular problem, that is why I came up with this idea. All other trainees were given simulated tests, Archangel will have a live fire test in the field with no backup. If he succeeds as I expect him to, then I will officially appoint him as team leader. With it, he will be paid more than the others and also have more responsibilities than the others. If he fails, Praetorian has orders to cancel him immediately."

The camera came on again and it showed the group to their surprise an amusement park. A handsome young sixteen year old Michael Hammond was smiling looking around in awe at the myriad of rides and attractions excitedly. Standing to his side is Praetorian with his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"Like what you see?" he asked with a smile

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this before." The teen admitted, not knowing where to look first.

"I have something for you." Praetorian told him holding out an ornately wrapped box

Taking the box Archangel smiled "For me?"

"Yes, it's your graduation present, go on open it."

Smiling the boy ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box, a Barretta 9MM with one clip and a silencer sat inside the box. The boy's smile vanished.

"Look to your left." Praetorian told him, as the teen did so Praetorian continued "The woman in the red blouse, standing next to those children is named Marcella Devroix. She is with the Red Faction Strike Group. Her expertise is bombs, we have discovered that her purpose here today is to plant a bomb on one of the rides. You're assignment is to stop her from killing these people." Putting his hand on Michael's shoulder "Archangel, this is not training any longer, this is real. She is a real terrorist, you are holding a real gun and this is real life. Your orders are to cancel her and grab her bag with the device and avoid detection, she has men all around the park so you have to accomplish your mission and get to the north east entrance for your escape. I will be waiting there with a car. If you fail Archangel, all these children that you see will die. Good luck." With that said Praetorian left the boy standing there. Jack shook his head, what a responsibility to put in the hands of a teenage boy, who wasn't even old enough to shave at the time.

Michael Hammond took a deep breath and walked to a secluded corner. Pulling out the gun he quickly screwed in the silencer and loaded the gun. Walking to the woman he stood behind her. The group watched as Archangel planned his next move. A group of older teens passed by Michael accidentally pushing him.

"Watch it fag." Michael taunted the older teens

The oldest and biggest teen turned to Michael "What did you say?"

"I said watch it fag." Michael repeated

The teens closed in on Michael "Who you calling a fag, hard-on!"

Without another word Michael smashed his fist in the boys face breaking his nose. Suddenly the others teens jumped in to help their friend. Other bystanders became embroiled in the free for all, causing confusion and hysteria. Michael detached himself from the main fight and walked to the woman, Michael pulled out the gun and with out a second thought shot the woman in the back four times grabbing her bag, he calmly walked away putting his gun back into his jacket.

"Dear God." George Hammond moaned as he watched his son take another life.

Archangel got to the exit and into the car that was waiting for him.

"Mission accomplished." He told Praetorian calmly without a trace of emotion.

"Disarm the device." Praetorian ordered the boy.

Michael pulled out the explosive "C-4 with a mercury trigger." He said aloud and pulled out the wires and pulled off the detonator.

"Device is safe."

"Good, drive." Praetorian ordered the driver "Congratulations Archangel, you have just graduated training and are now a full field officer. You are a level two operative." Praetorian explained handing over a box. "Inside you will find ID's and credit cards in your new name, Michael Angel. You are the only son of a career diplomat who has recently died. You are young and wealthy and have just graduated high school two years early and are living in Paris with a maiden aunt. Inside you will find a ticket for the five pm flight to Charles De Gaulle, don't even think of running. We have other agents on the flight, who will watch you until you get to Paris. Here are the keys to your apartment." Praetorian handed them over with a slip of paper "Your address, when you get to Paris you can do as you please. However you must train at least sixteen hours every week. Your control's name is Harlequin, she will be the one handing out your assignments and supervise your training, she will be posing as your aunt. Harlequin will take you shopping for everything that you are going to need. You will report to her any problems that you may encounter. Here we are." The car stopped at the Air France terminal of the airport. "Your flight leaves in one hour, Harlequin will meet you in Paris, good luck Archangel."

"Yes sir." Archangel handed back the gun he had just used to Praetorian and exited the car. Michael watched as the car drove away, once it was out of sight, Michael Hammond turned and opened a garbage can and threw up into it.

The voice of the Puppet Master came on again "Archangel has graduated, but as I feared he is a bit weak willed when it comes to canceling someone. This is something that will have to be watched for in the future. We cannot afford to have our cold-ops getting sick every time they kill. I hope it is just an aberration, a reaction to his first actual live kill, however if it progresses, Archangel no matter how good he is will have to be cancelled."

The screen went blank and the lights were turned back on.

George Hammond stared slack-jawed at the screen, Daisy Hammond Fuentes also stared unbelievingly at the screen, she turned back to Control, Daisy had to know.

"The woman?" she asked nervously, silently she prayed, 'Please be evil, don't let Michael have killed an innocent woman.'

Control nodded knowing what the woman wanted to know, "Marcella Devorix, age 25 when she died in that amusement park. Born to rich parents, Marcella was given the best of everything, the best education, riding lessons, ballet everything that you can imagine. Every opportunity was placed before her. Marcella turned her back on all of it when she met Henri Villers, an angry communist student radical. Marcella joined the Red Faction Strike Force in the early 80's after she graduated from college. She excelled in chemistry, she used that particular skill to make bombs for the group. Marcella made a total of eighteen bombs that were responsible for the deaths of over one hundred and fifty people many of them children. If Marcella had succeeded in planting that last device, she would have killed hundreds more. Your son General stopped her just as he'd been taught."

Hammond nodded realizing that Control saw the disgust in his face over what his son had done. That HIS son could be so heartless so callous when it came to taking a human life.

"Life for the Guardian Angels was never easy." Control told them "After graduation they were each granted their own apartments. However, Sanctuary had hidden cameras and microphones placed in every room so that they could see and hear everything. Their lives were monitored and controlled twenty four hours a day by Sanctuary, they all knew that if they placed one foot out of line they would cancelled."

Jack snorted in disgust "Nice euphemism for murdering them." He accused Control

"Yes Colonel murdered." Control told him evenly "Their girlfriends or boyfriends also, if they didn't meet Sanctuary standards, also had accidents. Like your son's wife." He told the general

Felicia Hammond looked up sharply "My brother was married?" she asked shocked wondering how much more horrifying this could possibly get.

"Yes" Control told them "She was a Sanctuary agent, although Archangel never knew this, to this day he does not know the whole truth. Puppet master was and is still afraid of what Michael might do if he ever found out the truth. They met in Paris, Archangel was 20 at the time, she was 23. Her assignment was to get close to your son. To keep an eye on him and make sure that he was loyal to Sanctuary at all times. She was to report everything, down to how often she and your son had sex. Her name was Daniella Pierce Hammond." Control passed out a picture, the others looked quickly and passed it on until it reached the general. George stared at a beautiful young brunette woman with green eyes. A woman who had been ordered to pretend to love his son, to betray him in the cruelest way possible.

"Sanctuary was worried about Archangel." Control told them "You see your son was pretty much a loner. His only friends were his fellow Guardian Angels. Michael didn't go to nightclubs, he didn't drink or do drugs. Michael also has a certain way with the ladies, obviously Michael was taught by experts, how to seduce the opposite sex. All the Guardian Angels were, but Michael is very handsome, and when he wants to be, very appealing to women, he knows their wants and needs. Michael listens to them and interprets and can utilize that information to his own benefit." Control told them, making it sound clinical.

Jack broke in again, "What you mean, is he could get laid when ever he wants." he said bluntly

Control nodded "To be frank, yes, he could. The problem was that Michael didn't use that ability, personally I think that Michael was afraid of becoming involved because of what might happen to the woman. Sanctuary was afraid that he was thinking too much, thinking about his life and his situation. They were afraid that Michael might run, or change sides and become a terrorist himself. With his training and skills, Michael would be the most dangerous terrorist on the planet. So Sanctuary decided it was time for Michael to fall in love, however they couldn't let him fall in love with just anyone, there would be too many questions about his lifestyle, why he disappeared for weeks at a time while doing his missions. So Sanctuary decided to use one of their newest agents, one that Michael had never met. Daniella Pierce was chosen, she was young, beautiful and willing to betray Michael. Daniella's assignment was to keep Michael happy, a happy and well sexed agent will not think about going to the other side. From Sanctuary's point of view, it was the perfect solution. Daniella would keep Michael happy, and she would never inquire as to his work, but seemingly accept the cover story that he was an international sales rep for a huge conglomeration, who would often have to travel out of the country for weeks at a time. The problem that Sanctuary never anticipated was that Daniella would actually fall in love with Michael. Daniella asked Sanctuary to allow her to tell Michael the truth, that she was willing to stay with him forever. Obviously Sanctuary refused her request and they demanded that she continue with the mission and to disregard her feelings for her husband. Soon after that Daniella refused to tender any more reports about their lives. That it was private between the two of them and that all they needed to know was that Michael was loyal. Sanctuary told her to do as she had been ordered or to suffer the consequences, Daniella told Puppet Master to go to hell." Control looked directly at the general and told him "Two days later Daniella Hammond was struck by a hit and run driver and killed, she was also eight months pregnant at the time. The child died as well."

"Jesus Christ!" Hammond stood up "What kind of animals are you people, what kind of animal did you turn my son into!" he demanded to know shaking with rage.

Control shook his head and told the man "I am trying to make you understand!" Control told him "Michael Hammond had absolutely no chance once Puppet Master and Praetorian got their hands on him. He became the weapon that Sanctuary wanted, all the children did. However, your son is something special! Michael rose through the ranks, he became one of only three agents ever to achieve level 8 operative the only agent alive to reach level 9. Archangel is the greatest agent that I have ever seen! He has saved more lives than any other ten Guardian Angel's put together! Michael Hammond served his country with honor and distinction, he has suffered more pain than any man that I know. He has been shot, stabbed, beaten, tortured physically, psychologically and chemically and yet he goes on. He doesn't stop, he will do what ever is necessary to save the innocent, even if he has to pay for it with his own mind, body and soul. Michael Hammond is a hero!" Control yelled at Hammond "If you can't see that then just stay away from him." Control sat down as the others stared at him wondering if the man was real or just acting "Archangel has suffered enough in this life. He does not need his father coming back from the dead to add more misery into his life.

"Tortured?" Janice asked horrified by what she was learning had happened to her brother.

Control looked over at the woman "Yes, Archangel has been tortured many times." Staring at the others he told them "You all sit there and think that Michael would just go into a situation and just kill everyone. Well he didn't, Michael had this thing in him that Sanctuary always hated, Michael had a soul, he retained some of his humanity." He told them coldly "Michael cared about the lives he saved, tried to make sure that no collateral damage was incurred. To do this Michael took longer on missions, a day, sometimes a week to perform a mission sometimes longer. Michael always waited for the opportune moment, for that one split second when his target was in the open and Michael could take him with no innocent bystanders getting hurt. Sanctuary always tried to rub that little bit of humanity out of him. Michael refused to let it go, the only reason that Sanctuary allowed him to live was because he always accomplished his missions." Control sat back in his chair and explained it to the others "In the beginning it was decided to take Michael out. He was becoming too much of an independent thinker, making his own time tables to accomplish his missions and disregarding Sanctuary. Then something happened." Control admitted

"What happened?" Janet asked staring at the man before her, it was obvious to her that this man respected Michael Hammond and was trying to defend his actions to the man's father.

"I wasn't there when it happened." Control admitted "It was before my time with Sanctuary, but I've heard the story dozens of times from other agents. At first I didn't believe it was true, I even asked Puppet Master about it and she told me it was true. It was what saved Michael's life."

"What?" Jack asked curious about what it was that had this man surprised. What could Michael Hammond have done!

"Have you ever heard of the Jackal?" Control asked the group

"Yeah." Jack admitted "Jackal was considered one of the most dangerous terrorists in the world. Responsible for dozens of acts of terrorism, killed hundreds of people. The man was heartless and cruel, no mercy in him at all. Some of the officer's I've talked to seemed to think that the man wasn't human." Jack stared at Control surprised "Then about twelve years ago he just disappeared. Was that Michael?" he asked incredulously.

"No" Control told the group "Jackal was captured by another Guardian Angel codenamed Rafael. Rafael didn't cancel him though, instead he bought the Jackal to us for interrogation. Rafael…" Control broke off and smiled in remembrance, "One of the best we ever had…" Control shook his head and continued "Anyway, we interrogated Jackal trying to find out where his operations were located, his training camps, where his financing came from. We tried chemicals, psychological tactics, we even beat the man nearly to death and he stayed mute. It was at this time that Puppet Master had decided to bring in Michael to be cancelled. So he was called into headquarters and of course he came. Michael had heard about Jackal's capture and wanted to get a look at the man for himself. Michael entered one of the interrogations that was being conducted by Puppet Master herself, she was good at interrogation." Control admitted "When Michael entered the room Puppet Master looked at him and smiled and she said 'Ah Archangel, have you met Jackal?', when Jackal heard the name Archangel he began to tremble. Puppet Master noticed instantly and told Michael not to be rude and introduce himself to the Jackal. The moment that Michael got near the man, Jackal started screaming out the locations of his training camps and began to tell us how he was financed and just where the money was and the account numbers. Jackal was terrified of Archangel." Control laughed aloud shaking his head "I wish I'd been there to see it, the badest and toughest terrorist in the world and Archangel made the man pee his pants by just staring at him. After that Puppet Master ordered Archangel to wait in her office while she finished with Jackal. Once Michael was gone, Puppet Master questioned Jackal about what he'd heard about Archangel. Puppet Master found out that many terrorists around the world feared Archangel that they feared nothing and no one except Archangel. You see because Michael took the extra time to plan and execute one of his plans, had become stuff of legends. It was said that Archangel was the avenging sword of God, sent from heaven to punish the wicked. That Archangel could get to who he wanted, whenever he wanted. That Archangel could enter a room full of people find his target, cancel him or her in front of everyone and no one would realize that the person was dead for hours. No one could remember what Archangel looked like, he was a specter, a harbinger of death. That no one was safe from Archangel and his justice." Control smiled at the others "Puppet Master decided after hearing that to leave Michael alone and let him do his own thing. That as long as Archangel struck fear in to the hearts of terrorists, whatever time he took to plan his moves was fine with her." Then Control frowned and continued "The problem was, because Michael cared about there being no collateral damage, he had to work in close. You see most other agents would just plant a bomb in the targets car and blow them up making it look like someone from their own organization had done the deed, or a high powered rifle at times, or indeed just go in guns blazing and who ever dies, dies. However bombs are messy things and it could cause a lot of collateral damage, but Sanctuary didn't care as long as the mission was accomplished successfully. These are what we in intelligence call the "Butchers", Guardian Angels on the other hand were "Surgeons". They went in, infiltrated the groups, got in close and surgically removed the problem, as if it were a cancerous growth. Even then there was a line you didn't cross, because you might give yourself away. Archangel took more chances than the others, exposed himself more to the enemy, he crossed that line over and over again to ensure that there was no collateral damage. Because of this, many times Michael has been hurt himself while accomplishing the mission. As I said Archangel has been tortured, he's also been shot I don't know how many times, stabbed five times, he's broken just about every bone in his body, someone even tried to garrote him once." Control looked around the table at the others. "He is the most unstoppable son of a bitch that I have ever seen. This is now what we face, what we must deal with. Archangel is not a man you want as your enemy, he will wait as long as it takes, patiently and when the time is right, Michael will strike. To avoid this from happening we have to figure out a way of getting Archangel to come in out of the cold and let him retire, without fear of being killed." Control announced to the others. "What you have to realize, is once Puppet Master put him on the Round Robin, Michael lost all the faith he had left in Sanctuary. He knows that he cannot hide indefinitely, he knows that Sanctuary is everywhere. Michael knows he is going to die and because of that, he wrote that article in the paper. Michael feels that if he goes, then everyone goes with him." Control stood up and began to pace the room "Michael won't come in if we just ask him to, he will also see any attempt by us to bring him in as another attack and he will respond with lethal force. Still, we have to bring him in and stop him before he does something that is irreversible. So far all those that have died are Sanctuary agents, we can make them disappear as if it never happened. But, sooner or later, even if it is only by accident, Michael will kill a civilian, after that we can't do anything."

The group sat in silence, digesting all that they had just learned. Janet O'Neill looked around the table, seeing their pensive faces, trying to figure out a way to bring the man in safely. Janet shook her head, her first thought was "Why should we save him. The man is obvious a killing machine and is obviously insane!"

Jake spoke for the first time "What are his habits?" he asked "Likes, dislikes, anything that can help me track him."

Daisy looked at her father "How do we even know if Michael is still in town. If it was me, I would run as far and as fast as I could." she pointed out reasonably

"Michael won't run." Control told the others "He will stay here and face us. Running is just not in his nature, he will stand his ground and take as many of us as he can before he falls." Then he turned to Jake "Sorry Captain Carter, Archangel has no set patterns, no habits. Sanctuary taught him that having any of those things would prove to be dangerous to him."

"Shit." Jake mumbled

Jack looked up and began "What about…" he continued telling his idea, then others began to form their own ideas and discuss the best way to proceed to save a life, before more life was lost.

Monica and Tess walked around the table unseen by the others, they listened to plan after plan of what to do now. Both angels shook their heads, they both knew that the plans being outlined were doomed to failure or would lead to more death.

Monica sent up a prayer to God to help them to find a plan to bring in Michael safely. Michael would be needed soon, his skills and his experience would be desperately needed. Monica closed her eyes and the answer was revealed to her. Opening her eyes she walked up to Jake and leaned into his ear and began to whisper.

Jake Carter sat completely still, listening to that little voice in his head. That little voice that had never let him down before. As the others spoke Jake pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Paulie? Yeah it's me…Naw it's a fucking nightmare, listen in Nunez around?…Yeah I need to speak to him."

"Jake?"

Jake looked up and saw that his sister was staring at him strangely. Jake simply held up a hand while the table fell quiet and listened.

"Nunez?"  
"Yeah boss." The cheerful voice called back

"You still got those contacts in the underground?" Jake asked

"Sure, why?" Nunez asked nervously, he always hated dealing with them. No one realized how dangerous dealing with those people really was for the detective.

"I need you to get the word out to them and have it spread all over until the message is delivered to the party."

"Sure." Nunez smiled that was easy enough "What's the message?"

"Archangel…" Jake heard an intake of breath on the other end "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing boss." Nunez told him sneezing, "Just coming down with a cold."

"Okay the message is, Archangel contact Captain Jake Carter, it is urgent. Trust me just once and you won't regret it. Give your contact my cell number."

Nunez nodded as he memorized the message "So you going to help them cancel this guy?"

Jake shook his head "No, seems the President of the United States wants to have a talk with him."

"The prez himself?" Nunez asked surprised

"Yeah, how long to get that message out?"

"An hour maybe two, depending where my contact is, but once he's got it, it will spread quick enough. It will be out in the streets by midnight, tomorrow morning latest."

"Good man, get going." Jake hung up

"What did you do?" Control asked the man

"One of my detectives has some very unscrupulous contacts. Very dangerous men from what I am told, the type that we can never arrest because there is never enough evidence. My man will call up his contact and send out that message. I figure that Archangel is going to need special hardware or passports something of that nature. These men deal in that sort of thing. If Michael meets these people then he will get that message. Hopefully he will take a chance and call me."

Chapter 8: Out from the cold

Michael sat down in church and closed his eyes in thought, he still had much to plan, to prepare. If he was going to go through with telling the whole story to the world. Michael knew that he should, that it was best for the world to know about him and the others. How many families would find peace in knowing what had happened to their children. Yet there were others who might be hurt if he actually told the story, their lives destroyed. What should he do? Suddenly Michael's eyes snapped open, he was no longer alone. Michael's hand flew to his gun.

"NO!" A hand closed over Michael's "It's me!" the voice whispered hoarsely

Michael saw a face from his past and smiled.

"It is you." Michael hugged the other man, who in turn hugged him back "What are you doing here?" Michael asked amazed to see his friend after almost six years.

"I live here now." The man told him "Been living here about five years now. Got a wife and kid now too."

Michael gave the man a dirty look "What about M?" he asked

The man smiled "Who do you think I married."

"Good!" Michael smiled "She's good for you. The kid?"

"Girl, two years old now. We call her little M."

Michael smiled patting the man on the shoulder "So what are you doing here?"

"I have a message for you." The man admitted "I figured you'd be in a church, so I just thought that I'd check them out and see if you were here."

"What's the message?" Michael asked curiously

"That you are to contact a Captain Jake Carter, he's CSPD. He knows about you Mike, I mean all about you. He's trying to get you to come in."

"Yeah right." Michael snorted "So I'm just supposed to go there and get myself shot?"

"I've done some checking for you." The man told him "Sanctuary is gone Mike, that story you wrote for the papers got the President himself looking. Bartlet shut Sanctuary down, he's called off the Round Robin."

Michael stared unbelievingly at his friend "What about Puppet Master?"

"On the run, there's a warrant out for her arrest. I guess she never figured that you would tell the story."

"I never would have unless she had done the Round Robin."

"Listen to me Michael…" The man leaned in close and began to whisper to Michael

Michael for his own part listened, most of what he learned surprised him to say the least. Michael took the piece of paper the other man held out to him.

"You can trust Carter." The man told him "I've checked, he's got a rep for being a straight shooter."

Michael nodded "Okay, but we are going to do things my way."

The man smiled "I never figured differently, good luck."

"You too buddy." Michael hugged his friend again "Give M a kiss for me and little M too."

"Sure will." The man patted Michael on the shoulder then looked at his watch "Shit, I gotta get home, if I'm late for dinner M will kill me! Just one thing." The man paused "You can't contact me or M, for that matter. From here on out you are on your own." The man warned before he hustled out the door.

Michael chuckled as he watched his friend, Michael had never seen him so happy before. It pleased him and it showed him that he had done the right thing once again. As for the warning, Michael had expected it, he knew that he had to leave them alone for their own safety.

Michael pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?" the voice asked

"I've been told that you are looking for me." Michael spoke as he left the church.

"Yes I have." Jake Carter moved away from the dinner table. Miranda was staring at him angrily. It was dinner time! This was family time!

"Tell me why I should trust you." Michael asked

Jake shook his head "There is not one damn thing that I can say, except to give you my word."

Michael nodded, if the man had said anything else Michael wouldn't have believed him

"I'll meet with you."

"Great!"

"There are stipulations however." Michael warned

"What?" Jake asked

"You come alone, you tell no one of our meeting, until after we've met. You tell me what you have to say and I will think about it. You bring anyone with you and I won't show up. Later I will hunt you down and kill you, do you understand?"

Jake nodded in understanding "I will come alone, you have my word."

"Well." Michael smiled "Let's see what your word is worth Captain Carter. Back of St. Michael's church in the cemetery. There is a large mausoleum with three angels on it." he said staring at the mausoleum.

"I know the place." Jake told him

"Fifteen minutes. Don't be late Captain." Michael hung up the phone.

Jake spun around grabbing his jacket, his wife staring at him angrily

"What is going on Jacob!" she demanded hands on hips and very angry, it had taken her hours to prepare Jake's favorite meal for tonight. Two young children sat staring at their father confused. They both however stayed quiet, they knew that when their mommy spoke in THAT tone of voice it meant trouble. They were just glad that this time, THAT tone of voice wasn't directed to them.

Jake shook his head "I can't tell you right now baby, I only got fifteen minutes. When I get home, I promise I'll tell you everything." He promised his wife as he ran for the door, the church was thirty minutes away. Jake knew that Michael was fixing it so that he would have no time to think, except to get to that cemetery in time. No chance to call for back up as well. Jake drove siren blaring as he thought about this next conversation, it was important to get it right. The Hammonds were depending on him.

"Daddy please eat something." Daisy asked her father for the tenth time "It's your famous chili recipe." Daisy tried to coax him "You always said that no Texan worth his weight in salt could turn down a bowl."

"I can't baby, I'm sorry." George Hammond pushed the plate away "I can't stop thinking of what we learned today." He admitted

Janice stared at her father "At least we know that Michael is alive." She told him

"But he's not the Michael we knew anymore." Felicia told her younger sister "He's a killer!" she said disgustedly "I wish Michael would have stayed dead." She announced to the others "Then at least we can remember the good things."

Chun-li looked up at the young woman before him "So, do you hate your father as well?" he asked

"What?" Felicia stared at the old man furiously "Of course not."

"Well, do you hate Gabriel?" Chun-li asked

"No." Felicia told him "I love them both, Gabe is good to Daisy, he is a good man. My father is the best man I have ever known!"

"Yet" Chun-li said softly "Both your father and Gabriel have killed men to safeguard our country. Is this not what Michael has done?" he asked gently

"I don't know." Felicia admitted

"Does Michael take pleasure in killing?" Chun-li asked her

"I don't know." Felicia stared at the old man confused

Chun-li nodded "Then perhaps you should save your judgment until after you meet with him. Do not judge by what others tell you Felicia." Chun-li warned her "Judge only by what you see with your own eyes, hear with your own ears, feel in your own heart. Many things have been said about your brother, yet you have not met with him, nor spoken with him. Wait until you hear his side of the story. It may surprise you."

Felicia stared at Chun-li and nodded "Okay, I will, you're right I'm not being fair to Michael." She admitted to them ashamed "I'm just so angry." Her fist banged on the table.

Chun-li nodded in understanding "Yes, I too would be angry for what they have done, yet I would also grieve. I would grieve for the loss of innocence; it is something that we all lose in time, in this world of tears. Yet for Michael it came much too early, he has seen the world's ugliness, sees it still probably. My anger I would direct at the people who did this to him." Turning to George Hammond, Chun-li pushed the bowl of chili back in front of Hammond "Eat my friend; you will need your strength. The time ahead will be difficult for you, you will need all your strength to confront it and overcome. Know that the Tanaka family will stand by your side always." Chun-li promised

George smiled "Thank you Chun-li, and you are right. I failed my son once; I will not fail him again."

The cemetery was pitch black, the only light was from the street lights fifty feet away casting long shadows. Carefully Jake made his way to the mausoleum; it was so dark that Jake couldn't see the ground. At one point he almost fell down completely as he tripped over a grave stone.

"Damn it." He muttered as he rubbed his scraped knee, cursing he made his way forward. Jake had a small but powerful flashlight in his pocket but was afraid to turn it on. It might spook Michael away, or worse, Michael might take it the wrong way and think that he was trying to set him up. Either way Jake wasn't taking any chances, Jake looked up and saw the mausoleum he was only ten feet away from it when he heard the voice.

"Fourteen minutes and thirty-eight seconds. You're a bit early, I like that trait in a person." Michael spoke from behind Jake.

"Captain Carter?"

Jake nodded frozen in position, wondering how someone could have snuck up on him so easily, "Yeah that's me."

"Turn around slowly please."

Jake did as asked and found himself staring at a dark shape almost blending in perfectly with his surroundings. Only the handgun that was pointed at him shined in the night.

"Please place your weapon on the headstone to your left." Michael told him and watched carefully as Jake walked the five feet to the headstone and put his gun on top of it.

"Both of them please." Michael told him

Reaching down to his ankle Jake pulled out his back up piece and placed it by the other one.

"Thank you, now if you walk ten feet to your right you will find a bench. Please be seated."

Jake sat down and watched as Michael proceeded to the grave where Jake's guns sat.

"Okay Captain Carter." Michael stared at the man "You asked for this meeting, go ahead."

Jake sat completely still as he spoke "The CSPD and the FBI and military were approached by your Puppet Master to try to get us to help catch you." He began "I guess she figured that she had lost enough agents to you, so we were going to be the bait."

Michael nodded in agreement but said nothing

Jake continued "Anyway, after that story you put in the paper came out, she disappeared. The president also read the article and he ordered an immediate investigation into the whole matter. He found out what happened to you and to the others, he came out here to find you Michael. He wants to talk to you personally; he wants to hear from you what happened to you and to the other children. President Bartlet has shut down Sanctuary, he has ordered that the Round Robin on you to be terminated immediately. He wants you to know that it is safe for you to come in, that you will be safe." Jake stared at the unmoving still silent figure in front of him "The man wants to help you Michael!"

Michael took the message in and watched the man before him carefully. The man was sincere, of that Michael was sure. This Jake Carter believed the president, and his own friend had told him that he could trust Jake Carter.

Jake stared at the man wondering what he was thinking.

"Okay, I've heard your message." Michael began "I will meet with the president. However I will meet with him alone." Michael picked up the two guns off of the grave stone and unloaded them

"I don't know if he will go for that." Jake began

"If he wants to meet with me, he will come alone. No security, nothing, that is my condition. I will contact you at noon tomorrow at the same number and you will give me his decision. If he agrees I will tell you where and when." Michael put the two guns back on the headstone. "Very good Captain Carter, you kept your word, so for now I will trust you. I have unloaded your weapons; you will find your ammunition at the entrance of the cemetery. Wait here two minutes from when I leave then you may go."

"So tomorrow noon."

"By noon." Michael promised "You will receive my call. Good night Captain Carter."

Jake blinked as the man in front of him vanished. Jake looked around but saw that he was alone. Jake counted slowly to two minutes, then stood up and collected his guns. Pulling out his flash light Jake quickly made his way back to the entrance and found the clips to his guns right where Michael said they would be. Collecting them, Jake reloaded his guns and put them away. Stepping out on to the street he made his way back to the car and finally home. Jake was so engrossed in his thoughts that he never noticed the dark car that followed him at a distance.

Jake closed the door and found himself confronted by an angry pregnant woman. Miranda Carter stared at her husband, her eyes drilling holes in his head.

"So?" Miranda asked "What was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?"

"We've found Michael Hammond." Jake told her simply

Mira's mouth opened wide her anger gone in an instant, "You mean General Hammond's son? Daisy's brother?" she asked

"Yes" Jake nodded as he went for the phone "I met with him just now."

"So why didn't you take him home?" Mira asked "Or bring him here?"

"It's not that simple baby." Jake admitted "You remember that article in this mornings paper?"

Miranda nodded as she rubbed her stomach "Of course, the news was filled with little else today."

"Michael wrote that article."

Miranda lowered herself into a chair "Dear God in heaven, you mean he's Archangel?" she said shocked.

"Fraid so." Jake picked up the phone and called his sister "Now I have to try and fix it so that he can come in from the cold." Jake heard the phone ringing

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's me."

Sam smiled hearing her brother's voice "Hi Jake what's up?"

"Michael contacted me." He told his sister simply "I was with him not twenty minutes ago."

"Really?" Sam asked excitedly, perhaps there was a chance after all "What did he say?"

Jake repeated the conversation to his sister. Sam for her part listened and frowned.

"I don't think that the president will go for that Jake." Sam told him honestly

"I know, that's why I called you first. We have got to talk to the others and try to get them to help us try and convince President Bartlet, get him to talk with Michael, at least try and convince one of them to give in."

Sam agreed that they had to do something "Come on over Jake, I'll contact the others and we can meet here and figure something out."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." He promised.

Hanging up the phone he looked at Mira.

"Baby…"

"Go Jake" Mira smiled caressing his face "You have to help them, I know that. This is one of the many reasons that I love you.

"You are the most wonderful woman that I have ever known." Jake told her sincerely

"I had better be the only wonderful woman that you ever know." Miranda told him playfully "Otherwise I will have my daddy kick your butt."

Jake kissed his wife "I love you."

"Get going and help our friends." Mira told him "I'll call if I need you."

"You had better." Jake smiled and went to the door.

Everyone was gathered at Sam and Daniel's house when Jake arrived. Jake had barely entered the living room when Daisy was on top of him.

"You saw him? Is he alright? He's not hurt is he?" Daisy asked as Gabe pulled his wife off the police captain.

"Honey give the man a chance to answer you." Gabe told her.

George Hammond stood by Jake's side "Well?"

"He's fine from what I saw, but I didn't see much." Jake admitted "He's more than good, he snuck up on me in a wide open area without me ever knowing he was there. All I saw was a dark shape holding a gun on me." Jake saw how the others were now staring at him wondering what had actually happened out there "It's not like that." He told them "I mean he didn't know me from Adam, he just wanted to be sure that I was alone. He had me put my guns on the side and then we talked."

"What did you say?" Felicia asked him nervously

"I told him exactly what happened with the president. How Bartlet had shut down Sanctuary and how Puppet Master is now on the run. I told him that Bartlet wanted to talk to him and how he wanted Michael to come in."

"And what did Michael say to that?" George asked nervously

"That he wants to meet with Bartlet alone." Jake explained to them "No security, nothing, just Bartlet and Michael."

Jack sat down at the end of the couch next to Daniel "That's not going to be easy." Jack told them, "I mean even if we get Bartlet to agree to that, there is no way that the Secret Service is going to let Michael anywhere near the president alone."

"That is what I figure as well." Jake admitted "Some how we have to convince Bartlet to do this. I have no idea how we do it, but we gotta do it anyway."

"When is Michael going to contact you?" Sam asked her brother

"He has the number to my cell phone. Michael said that he would call at noon tomorrow for our answer."

"That means we don't have much time." Daniel frowned wondering how to convince the president of the United States of America to risk his life.

Jack shook his head "Okay boys and girls, get your thinking caps on and let's figure this out."

It was just 1130hrs and the group had now run out of ways to try and convince the president's staff to even consider the suggestion. Every outline, every scenario had been shot down as too dangerous for the president. That the President of the United States was not going to risk his life for anyone. After all how did they know that Archangel didn't want to kill the president himself. How did they know that Archangel didn't want to kidnap and hold the president for ransom. Josiah Bartlet had stayed silent during the three hours of argument. In his own mind he thought of every reason that he should not go to meet this possibly disturbed and definitely dangerous man. There were a hundred good and important reasons why he should not do this. Yet there was only one reason why he should.

"Enough." Bartlet told the group, the group fell silent waiting on the president. Bartlet looked at George Hammond and nodded "I will meet with Michael alone." He announced

"No Mr. President." Leo MacGarry told him "You cannot place yourself in danger."

"I've made my decision Leo." Josiah Bartlet announced "I have to do this."

"Why Mr. President?" Josh Lyman asked his boss, his friend.

"Because I understand why Michael is asking to see me alone." He told them "Michael Hammond has lost all faith in the United States of America. We have betrayed him too many times. I have to go because he is asking me to restore that hope, that faith in him once again. That America has not forgotten him, he is asking me to replace what is lost in him. He is asking me to do what is right." Bartlet looked at George Hammond "George, you have served your country with honor and distinction your entire adult life. You have borne the sacrifices to keep our nation strong, what was done to you and to your family is unforgivable. I will do my best now to see to it that your son comes home to you and to your family."

"Thank you Mr. President, my family appreciates this. I appreciate it more than I can possibly say." George Hammond knew that the President was risking his life, for him, and for his son.

"Very well." Bartlet nodded decisively, he knew that he was doing the right thing. It didn't make him feel any safer, but he knew that it was right. "To other business now. I have contacted someone who is an expert in dealing with trauma victims and he has agreed to help Michael, he is a psychologist. Dr. Stanley Keyworth is here now and is expert in dealing with this type of case and let's face it, that is what Michael really is, a trauma victim. Dr. Keyworth is going to be the one that is going to help Michael through the rough times ahead. Josh if you could please."

"Of course sir." Josh Lyman left the room and returned a few minutes later with a man.

"Dr. Keyworth?" Bartlet stood

"Yes Mr. President." Stanley Keyworth smiled. In his mid forties with brown curly hair, Stanley Keyworth was still an attractive man. Slim and athletic from many hours spent on the golf course or the tennis court. His skin was tanned and his brown eyes shined brightly filled with intelligence.

Stanley Keyworth shook hands as he was introduced to the others in the group. Taking a seat he listened closely as he was told what was happening now.

Stanley nodded in complete agreement with the President "That's good Mr. President, I've studied the files supplied to me. I think that you will be perfectly safe with Archangel. You are right, he wants his faith restored and meeting with you will restore that faith in him. To know that his president actually cares about him will restore that faith and he will come in peacefully. However there is one thing that does concern me."

"What is that doctor?" Bartlet asked the man

"I think that it would be wiser to not tell Michael about his family yet." he told them

"What!" Daisy demanded "He's my brother, he has a right to know that we are here!"

"As I said captain, not yet." Keyworth told her "You see the time ahead will be very difficult for Michael. Michael is going to have to go through a lot of pain, he is going to have to relearn everything he's ever been taught.

"Please explain that to us doctor." George Hammond stared at the man intently wondering why he could not go to his son Hold him in his arms once again.

"First you must realize that Michael is going to resent you general." Keyworth explained "To Michael, you abandoned him, left him and allowed all of this to happen to him."

Angrily Janice Hammond announced "That is not true! Our father did everything possible to try and find Michael."

"I know that." Dr. Keyworth told her, trying to allay the families valid anger and fear, "But all Michael remembers is being three years old and his parents not being there when he needed them most to protect him. In this regard you are dealing with the memories of a child, a very resentful child. There are more reasons, say that Michael is not resentful, say that he understands that you could not help him. There is still the shame factor, he is going to be ashamed that he is not the child that you remember. He is going to feel guilty and he is going to hate himself even more than he does now. Then is going to come the 'What If' factor, what if it was either of the two older girls that had been taken. What would he be now, what kind of man would he have grown up to be if none of this had happened to him. Last but not least comes the anger and hate factor. There is going to be a lot of anger and resentment towards the world in general, there is a lot of hate and anger in him. Hatred of what we forced him to become, hate for what we made him do over the years, hate against himself for actually doing those things. Right now Michael Hammond is like a steam pot filled to the brim with volatile pressure. That steam must be let out slowly, if you just go ahead and open the pot, he will explode. Michael is not a man you want to see explode, he will be violent and with his skills, deadly. Instead we must release the pressure slowly. Make him see that he is not a bad person, we must make him understand that he has a life in front of him. A life away from violence, we must show him how to live in a normal world."

"A normal world?" Daisy asked hoping that they could help her brother

Dr. Keyworth nodded and explained "Yes, I've seen this before, many times with other agents. Agents, who are trained to see everything as a possible trap for them. We make them see things this way because they must always be on guard for any threats against them. The problem is that seeing things like that becomes habit, there is no off switch that you can hit and have them see things normally again. For example, I come in here and see a group of people, some in suits others in uniform. I look at the women and see very attractive and intelligent women. I look at the men and see that they are all well dressed and handsome. I come in here and sit down and I don't feel threatened. Now let's say that Michael enters the room, he looks around. He will not see what I saw at all, his perception is completely different and he will look for different things. Who is right handed or left handed, who is carrying a concealed weapon, who is the most dangerous person in this room to him, where are the entrances, how many exits and most especially, how am I going to kill and escape if necessary. It takes time and retraining of the mind to see that not everything is a possible trap or a threat. This is going to be hard enough, especially since he was trained practically from birth does not help matters at all. Paranoia is second nature to him now, everything is a threat that must be dealt with and planned how to evade or attack. This is what we must change in Michael. To introduce his family to him now will make him nervous and suspicious. We must take things slowly at first. Soon when he realizes that it is possible to change, then we will introduce his family to him. Slowly we will ease him into that situation so that it will not shock him, instead it will be something that he welcomes. Michael just needs time, time to discover who he is and not what the government made of him." Dr. Keyworth looked at the Hammonds "I would recommend that you become friends with him first. Let him see what type of people you are, perhaps some of his early and happy childhood memories will come back to him. Perhaps he will realize who you are on his own, but to confront him will be dangerous for him and for you. Michael might run again, hide and you will never find him, you will never get your son back general or your brother ladies." Keyworth warned.

"Okay doctor." George Hammond told him "We will take your advice. I don't want to lose my son again."

"Good" Stanley Keyworth smiled "Now I have to prepare for my own battle with Michael." he told the others

"What?" Bartlet asked not liking the sound of that

"Agents are not talkers, Mr. President." Keyworth explained "We have trained them to be suspicious of everyone, we have trained them how to resist interrogation. So Michael will not talk in the beginning, he will dance around the issues. He will avoid certain subjects completely, and in all be very uncooperative. It will take time to get him to trust me enough to tell me anything of substance."

Bartlet nodded in understanding "Okay, but you will keep my staff up to date in your progress. You are to tell them how Michael Hammond is coming along in his therapy."

Stanley Keyworth looked surprised "Sir what happens and what is said between Michael and myself is privileged. I can't build trust between us if I run to you and tell you what he tells me."

"Well you will have to be discrete then." Bartlet told her in no uncertain terms "We want to know everything that was done to him. His experiences, we must ensure that nothing like this ever happens again."

"Sir, if Michael were to find out about this…" Keyworth warned

"You have your orders doctor." Bartlet stared at the man "This is something that we have to know. There is a reason for what I ask, but I am not at liberty to go into detail at this time."

"Yes sir." Keyworth shrugged in defeat

"It's almost time." Jake told them "Five minutes to twelve."

The group remained silent and waited, the clock ticking away slowly. Every eye in the room was pressed to their watches or to the clock on the wall. To George Hammond it seemed like an eternity passed in those five minutes. The moment that the clock struck twelve noon, Jake's phone rang. Having attached it to a speaker earlier so that all could hear the conversation, all Jake had to do was hit the button.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon Captain Carter." The Archangel spoke, George Hammond jumped when he heard his son's voice.

"Same to you Michael."

"Did you speak to the president?"

"He's right here."

"Good afternoon Michael. This is president Bartlet."

"It is an honor to speak to you Mr. President." Michael smiled "I assume that Captain Carter has told you of my request?"

"Yes he has, and I have agreed to it. So if you will just tell me where and when you wish to meet, I will be there alone.."

"Just a second." Leo put in "How do we know that we can trust you. That you won't try and kill the president."

"You don't." Michael told him "You have no guarantees what so ever. I guess you will have to trust me, as I once trusted you."

"Not good enough." Leo announced

"Leo, that is enough!" Josiah Bartlet ordered

"I'm sorry Mr. President, but you are too important. We have to think of the country and not just one man." Leo told him in no uncertain terms "We want some assurances."

"You get none." Michael told him calmly

"Then the President will not meet with you." Josh announced backing up Leo a hundred percent.

"Then our conversation is over, and I will sell my services to the highest bidder. Good bye." With that Michael hung up, quickly he left the office he had been using and walked along the corridor.

"Wait!" George Hammond called out, but it was too late. His son was gone.

"Dammit!" Bartlet stared at his staff "My decision was final!"

"I'm sorry sir." Leo admitted hoping that it didn't have to come to this "But sir, your safety is paramount. We couldn't just let you go out there unprotected."

"You should have negotiated with him." Control told them "Archangel is reasonable, he would have agreed to a compromise. You should not have given him an ultimatum. Now we will have to kill him." He announced sadly

"NO!" Daisy yelled at them "You can't!" the others sat up staring at the man

"We have to." Control told the group "Don't you see the danger? Archangel knows too much, over the years he has come into contact with a lot of information that can be dangerous for us. Archangel will become the most dangerous man on the planet if he sells his services to some terrorist group."

Bartlet turned to Jake "Captain, can you call him back. I'll meet with him, anywhere he wishes, alone. I will trust him."

"Sir!" Leo began

"ENOUGH!" Bartlet roared silencing everyone "Don't you see Leo? If I don't do this, I can never look at myself in the mirror ever again. I have to do what is right!"

"I was hoping you would say that sir." Michael called to him from the open doorway.

"Archangel!" Control looked over and saw Michael standing in the doorway dressed in an air force uniform. His eyes moving from person to person, judging them, sizing them up. Everyone noticed the action, it was just as Stanley Keyworth had told them.

George stared at his son in shock as did his daughters.

"How the hell did you get on this base?" Jack asked incredulously, "How the hell did you get past security!"

Michael smiled as he entered the room and inspected his surroundings, "I have been well trained in how to get into places I shouldn't be." Turning to the President "Sir, you wished to speak to me. I am here."

Bartlet motioned to an empty seat "Please sit Archangel."

Michael nodded and took the seat, turning it slightly to face Teal'c, who he judged to be the most dangerous man there. Stanley noted the action instantly. Sitting back Michael waited patiently

"You have caused a lot of trouble you know." Bartlet began "You've killed a lot people in the last few days."

Shrugging, "Just trying to stay alive Mr. President." Michael poured himself a glass of water from the carafe on the table, he spoke calmly and evenly, "At first, before I realized that I was placed on a round robin. I thought that the men and women who attacked me were after the information that I carried." Michael showed them the computer disc "So I did as any agent would do, protect the information and get it to the hand off point, where it no longer is your concern."

"And the story that you had printed in the paper?" Leo asked the man, not particularly liking a man who would betray his nation in this way.

Michael shrugged nonchalantly "I was dead." He told them simply "What do I care about what happens once I'm gone."

"You could have destroyed the President!" Josh yelled at the man

"So" Michael said simply "I didn't vote for him."

"The president didn't even know about this operation." Leo announced "You could have taken down the entire administration."

"That was precisely my plan Mr. McGarry." Michael informed the man "And ignorance is not an excuse you can use on me. Why don't you just admit the truth!" Michael told the group angrily "You liked my work, you praised me for my work, you loved the results. Less terrorists running around trying to kill American citizens and those of our allies."

"We didn't know!" Josh hissed at the man completely angry

"That's because you didn't want to know Mr. Lyman. All you gave a fuck about were the results of our operations. You didn't give a piss about how the operations were run, as long as we produced results. So you can address the nation about how terrorism is on the down climb. You didn't care about my brothers and sisters or me, you didn't care about the blood we spilled, you didn't care about our pain or the blood we shed fighting your war. You didn't want to put a face with that, it would have made us human and you didn't want to see us in that way."

"That is not true!" Will Bailey spoke for the first time.

Michael stared at the man his eyes blazing "Not true? Then why did this administration bump up appropriations five times for Sanctuary operations? What did you think we were doing, going from house to house and asking nicely 'Mr. Terrorist please don't plant any more bombs, please don't kill any more helpless civilians.' Don't try and bullshit me, you knew exactly how operations were being run. That you didn't want to see it, pretend it wasn't happening is a different story." Michaels eyes slowly went from face to face of the president's staff "One of you could have asked, one of you could have given a damn about us. I wonder how many guardian angels would still be alive if I had done this ten years ago. Perhaps as many as eighty-five, I know that fifty would still be alive during your administration alone Mr. President. However I didn't, because I was loyal to you, to my nation. Because I stupidly believed that what I did made a difference in the world. I stupidly believed in my country and I closed my eyes to the fact that my country didn't give a damn about me or the others as long as we got the job done, no matter the cost to us."

Josh shook his head not wanting to believe this was all true "Then why didn't you come to us yourself. Tell us what was going on!"

"WE DID!" Michael yelled at the man "In the seventeen years that I conducted missions for you, I approached exactly one hundred and seven congressmen and senators. Left them information that could easily have been followed up on. Even you Mr. President we gave you information, hoping that someone, anyone would stop the madness."

Leo shook his head "We never received any such inform…."

Michael instantly cut him off "Operation Rolling Thunder?" he asked as Leo's face turned white "Ah I see that you remember that one, Mr. MacGarry. I gave it all to you." Michael told Leo who now was staring down at the table top, "I gave you everything that you would need to know to shut down Sanctuary, and I gave it to you six years ago. Seventeen Guardian Angels died on that mission." Michael told them "Seventeen of my brothers and sisters dead, to stop it all you had to do was ask about the mission, followed up on it. It would have taken you less than one week to get enough information to shut down Sanctuary for good. Instead Mr. MacGarry, you chose to look the other way. We completed that mission at a heavy price, eighteen of us went in and only I walked out. Just me, the rest died in action, their bodies left to rot in the desert. All because you didn't want to see. So you save your little bullshit sob stories for someone who doesn't know better."

Michael turned away from Leo and stared at the President "So what do you want of me now?" he asked

Bartlet didn't know what to say now, he had so many questions that he had wanted to ask. Now however he couldn't think of one, Josiah remembered 'Operation Rolling Thunder', he remembered telling Leo that it was some practical jokers gag. That no one in their right mind would ever authorize such an operation, especially with out his approval. Then a month later, Jed had learned that the operation had actually been conducted and that over one hundred potential terrorists were now gone, he had congratulated Sanctuary. Michael was right, he had raised their appropriations because of that mission. Now to learn that it was the Guardian Angels who sent him that information, begging him to end their nightmare. Josiah Bartlet was ashamed that he had believed the story that there had been no loss in American lives. Never realized that seventeen of his own people died to achieve those spectacular results.

"Control." Bartlet nodded to the man to take over.

"Archangel." Control began "You are retired. Your pension will be paid in full for the rest of your natural life."

Archangel nodded and turned to look at the President, "No more missions?" Michael asked the president

"No" Bartlet told him

"I will never have to pickup a gun ever again?"

"No" Bartlet told him

"Good." Michael sighed relieved, however he would hold on to his control for now. This particular celebration was going to happen away from these people.

"There are however stipulations." Control warned

"What?" Michael asked suspiciously

"You are going to go through therapy with one of the headshrinkers."

"Why?" Michael asked "Think I'm crazy?" he smirked

"No, but you have a lot of anger deep inside of you." Dr. Keyworth told Michael "We need to get rid of it."

"You want to see me happy?" he asked the doctor

"Yes I do." Keyworth told him sincerely

Michael pulled out his gun startling everyone in the room, Leo was about to yell for the secret service, when Michael placed it on the table and slid it across to Control.

"Put it in your mouth and pull the trigger, and I will be the happiest man on the planet." He said coldly.

Daisy shivered at the cold heart of her brother.

Keyworth shook his head "Control won't do that."

Michael frowned "And here I thought you wanted to see me happy."

Control looked at his former agent and shrugged "All I can do is say I'm sorry Michael. I can't change the past, I wish that I could."

Michael shook his head "Sorry doesn't get it done, you may have everyone here fooled with your pious act You don't fool me Control, I know you for the heartless mother fucker that you really are. I remember the things that you have done, I remember 1999 so very well. So I'm now retired good, I am going to turn around and leave now. You want me to see the headshrinker, I will. You Mr. President want me to write my life story for you, fine." Michael told the group, then his eyes narrowed as he stared at Control "However, if I ever see you again Control, I will kill you slow. That's a promise, I will make you feel what I felt before you die. I will make you beg for death before I am through with you. You will die screaming." Michael swore then turned to Dr. Keyworth. "Give me a number where I can contact you."

Quickly he wrote out the number and handed it to Michael who read it once and then crushed it and threw it into the garbage.

"You are going to need that number." Keyworth warned his new patient

"It's here." Michael tapped his head "I will contact you day after tomorrow at noon. Good day to you all." Michael stood up and without another word turned and left.

Jack stared at the door and shook his head "Whew, that was the coldest human being that I have ever seen." Jack looked at the others and saw their nods of agreement "And he doesn't seem to like you very much." He told Control, who Jack noted was beginning to sweat.

Control swallowed hard, more than just a bit frightened "I am the one who handed out the missions. Puppet Master always made sure to give Michael all the very difficult missions. All the missions with little likelihood for success, and Michael always achieved his objective."

Felicia looked at the CIA doctor "What do you think doctor?" she asked nervously

Stanley Keyworth looked at the young woman and the rest of her family.

"Well after meeting him, I have to say that I'm optimistic." he told them "He does have a lot of anger, but we can deal with that. It's a good sign that he didn't refuse treatment. Now all we have to hope for is that he does not fall into a deep fit of depression."

Chapter 9: Interludes 1

The Samba music blared from speakers located at different locations in the club. Now dressed in white slacks and shirt, Michael danced with the beat. Several women danced around him, each trying to be the one that gets close to him. Michael continued to dance with each woman in turn and finally after an hour of non-stop dancing he had to take a break. Which instantly disappointed the women there.

"I'll be back ladies." He promised "I just need to take a breather." Michael smiled at the women.

Moving towards the bar he quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped the sweat from his brow.

The bartender made his way over to him "Si senor, what can I get you."

"Trigame una agua por favor." Michael told him in fluent Spanish

The water was placed before him and Michael took a deep drink from the cold bottle and looked around the club. The place was jumping for a Wednesday night which meant that he would definitely have to come back for the weekend and see how the club was then, especially when it wasn't under 21 night. Michael stared at all the beautiful women so scantily dressed in the club.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely coming back here." Michael smiled as he drank some more water.

Michael felt the eyes on him before he turned to look. He spotted two teenage girls who were both trying to push another older woman towards him. They were whispering and trying to give encouragement to their friend. Michael stared at the woman, she wasn't beautiful like the other women, nor was she as scantily dressed as the other women in the club. This woman had a natural prettiness, she seemed to exude that girl next door quality. Blonde hair and blue eyes, he also noted that she seemed tiny to him, delicate. Like a fine piece of porcelain that would shatter if you held on too tight. Michael forgot about his water and felt himself being inexplicably pulled towards the woman.

Silently Monica and Andrew watched as Michael moved off and smiled at each other, the first part of their plan was coming off perfectly.

"OH Come on Jenny!" Josie and Cassie prodded their friend "You've been staring at him for the last two hours." Cassie accused.

"Yeah" Josie agreed then looked at her watch "Come on it's almost 11p.m. we gotta go soon. Go and try and talk to him. You gotta forget about Sam and find a new man."

Jenny bit her lip, she knew that her two young friends were right. Still…

"Come on guys, look at him." Jenny told the two young women "He's sophistication, you can tell by just looking at him. What would a man like that want with a woman like me? I'm not sophisticated, and you saw all those women fawning over him. They are gorgeous and he could have anyone of them that he chooses, why would he want me."

Cassie's eyes got bigger and her smile grew larger "I don't know, but Jenny he's heading right towards us. Now shut up and smile at the man."

"Oh my God!" Jenny panicked "Is he really coming this way?"

"He's five feet from us now relax and breathe." Josie warned

Jenny quickly checked over her dress and dried her sweaty palms with a napkin.

"Ladies." A deep masculine voice called out

Jenny turned and was face to face with the handsome man she'd been staring at all night. Suddenly she felt as if she had been struck by a bolt of lightening. Her breath caught in her chest, wondering if this is the feeling that her mother told her about during bed time stories when she was a little girl. The bolt of lightening that signified that you had just met your true soul mate.

"Hi." Josie smiled at the man "I'm Josie, this is Cassie and this is Jenny."

Michael shivered as he felt something shooting through his body. A feeling that he'd never felt before in his life, he quickly recovered, wondering if he needed to see a doctor, "Nice to meet you ladies, my name is Michael, Michael Angel." He told them his eyes never leaving Jenny's "Would you care to dance?" he asked, not understanding why now more than ever, he wanted to know this woman.

"I don't dance Samba, I'm terrible at it." Jenny said quickly and nervously

"She'd love to." Josie and Cassie said in unison and pushed Jenny towards Michael

Michael held out a hand, which Jenny nervously took.

"Dancing Samba is very easy, please let me show you."

Michael led Jenny to the dance floor and held her close.

"Just listen to the beat." Michael told her "Feel it in your heart and coursing through your veins." Michael began to twirl Jenny across the dance floor.

Jenny was a bit awkward at first but after a few minutes she relaxed and began to enjoy herself. Jenny began to move with the music.

"You see." Michael smiled yelling over the din of the music "You are a natural."

The couple danced through several more songs, Jenny was having fun. Michael was a very good dancer, his moves were assured and graceful. Wickedly Jenny thought, 'they say that the way a man dances is the way he makes love', Jenny trembled at the prospect.

Jenny was just about to suggest drinks when Josie and Cassie broke the spell.

"Sorry to interrupt." Cassie announced and meant it, it had been months since they had seen Jenny smiling like this.

"It's eleven-thirty Jenny, we've got to get home." Josie shrugged apologetically

Jenny sighed and looked at Michael "Sorry, I promised their parents I'd have them home by midnight." She explained sorry that this night had to end so early.

"I'll call the cab." Cassie pulled out her cell phone.

"No." Michael smiled, not wanting this meeting to come to an end, "Please allow me to escort you home. My car is right outside." He told them

"I'm not sure…" Jenny paused for a moment, after all the man was a stranger to them.

"That would be perfect." Josie smiled finding the plan to be just right "This way you two can go talk after you drop us off."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Michael smiled at Josie "We could go for a coffee perhaps?" he asked Jenny

"Sounds like fun." Jenny admitted wondering what this man saw in her, as she saw much more beautiful women throwing her dirty looks for catching the best looking man in the club.

"This way ladies." Michael led them to the exit, pausing only long enough to get his white Jacket that completed his suit.

Leading the women outside they found themselves by a very expensive BMW. Opening the door for the women, Michael got in the drivers seat and they were off.

"So where to ladies?"

Gaining directions from Josie and Cassie, Michael had the two teens home in ten minutes. Michael waited patiently while Jenny escorted the two teens to the door.

The door opened and Janet stood in the doorway smiling.

"Hi Jenny." Janet hugged her friend "I hope these two didn't cause too much havoc."

"No they were perfect ladies." Jenny hugged both girls

"So how was the dancing?" Janet asked

"Great" Jenny told her "Sorry I'm in a rush Janet but I have to go."

"Yeah get out of here." Josie told her excitedly "But remember we want details."

"Details?" Janet asked, then spotted the car waiting for Jenny "Ah" Janet smiled "Go, and call me tomorrow."

"Bye" Jenny waved and walked back to the car and they left.

Janet closed the door and smiled at the two girls.

"Well give!" she said excitedly

"Well" Cassie began walking into the living room and spotting her father there as well "Hi dad." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey sugar, have fun?" Jack asked, staring at the two flushed teens

"Oh yeah, especially Jenny!" Josie laughed

"Come on girls tell me." Janet ordered needing to feed her gossip jones.

"Well we walked into the club, and right away Jenny zeroed in on this guy on the dance floor." Cassie continued "Oh is he gorgeous. Black hair, dark eyes, and he dances like a dream. Jenny stared at him all night long, but she was too afraid to talk to him."

Josie sat down on the couch "Didn't help that practically every woman in the club was trying to get close to him. Some of them practically taking their clothes off right on the dance floor." Josie giggled "It was some sight let me tell you."

"So how did Jenny get him?" Janet asked curiously

"Well he finally stopped dancing and got a drink at the bar. Then he looked over and saw us standing there and his eyes locked on Jenny and he came right over and asked her to dance. Next thing you know the two of them are tearing up the dance floor." Looking at Josie, Cassie added, "He dances like his name doesn't he?" Josie smiled in complete agreement. "Well it got late and he offered us a ride home. He's taking Jenny for coffee right now!" Cassie smiled

Janet smiled then asked "What do you mean he dances like his name?"

Cassie yawned tiredly "He moves like an angel, that's all."

Jack stared at his daughter suddenly "What was this man's name?"

"Angel" Josie told them "Michael Angel."

Suddenly Janet stared nervously at Jack "You don't think it's the same man do you?"

"Dark hair, dark eyes, name Michael Angel?" Jack shook his head "Too much of a coincidence."

"Oh you know him?" Cassie asked curiously

"Not really." Janet told the girls still staring at her husband "We just met him once." Janet couldn't help wondering what the hell a terrorist hunter like Michael Hammond wanted with Jenny Barnes?

"Really?" Michael stared at the woman in shock "You are really a pathologist?"

"Yes I am." Jenny smiled, wondering why men were always so surprised by her profession. Well at least this one didn't seem excited by her work, and begin to ask for all the gory details. Jenny hated that, that men could be so attracted to death.

"I figured you for a kindergarten teacher." Michael told her truthfully

"No way." Jenny laughed "How about you? What do you do?"

"I'm in between jobs at the moment." Michael admitted "I worked for the government for many years and now I'm looking for something new. Maybe open my own business, I've always wanted to own a bookstore." Michael told her

"What did you do for the government?"

Michael shrugged as he sipped his coffee "I was a trouble shooter." Michael waved it off "But that's over with, now I'm looking for the next challenge to come along."

"You seem really happy to be unemployed." Jenny observed, curious as to what Michael did for the government.

Michael nodded in complete agreement "I haven't been this happy in decades. I hated my job." Michael admitted "But I was under contract and couldn't get out of it. Still I knew my contract would be up soon, so I saved up every cent that I could. Just waiting for my chance to not renew my contract. Today was that day." He smiled

"Well good for you." Jenny was caught up in his enthusiasm

"Yeah, I start looking for a place to live tomorrow. Maybe a good place for my business. Somewhere downtown. I saw some really nice brownstones for sale. I figure I can set up the business on two floors and live on the third. Well if they're big enough that is."

"You have any family here?" Jenny asked curiously

"No" Michael admitted "I'm alone in the world. My parents died when I was a kid."

"I'm so sorry." Jenny felt sorry for him

Michael shrugged "It's okay, I don't even remember them, I was so young. Then my wife died eleven years ago. So now there is no one..."

The two kept talking for hours, telling and sharing things that neither of them had ever told a living soul. It was almost dawn, when Michael dropped Jenny off at her apartment complex, with a promise for dinner that very same night.

Glynis Barber disembarked from her plane and at a steady pace of walk made her way to the airport exit. The doors opened and the heat of the Nevada desert hit her almost like a fist. Sweat began to form at her back almost instantly as she looked over the cars that were waiting. Spotting a familiar face she immediately went to the car and got in.

"Puppet Master." The man smiled and pulled out from the curb.

"Praetorian, how have you been?" Puppet Master asked politely

"Very well." Praetorian admitted "Things here are on schedule and proceeding. So what happened in Washington?" Praetorian asked non-chalantly, yet knowing that the news would be grim.

"Archangel betrayed me." She told Praetorian "I can't believe he actually printed the story." Angrily Puppet Master shook her head wondering how Archangel could do that to her.

Praetorian shrugged "Well you did put him on a Round Robin." He pointed out reasonably, although he was surprised as well the route that Michael had taken. Praetorian would have laid good money that Archangel would have tried to kill Puppet Master. To take out the organization, or as much of it as he could before they killed him. This was unexpected, it was clever, and it achieved getting rid of Puppet Master from Sanctuary without ever firing a shot. Brilliant. Michael with one article destroyed what took over thirty years to build.

Puppet Master nodded her head staring at the desert, the same exact thoughts running through her head.

"So what do you want to do now?" Praetorian asked his boss "Do you want to continue and try to cancel Michael?"

Puppet Master shook her head "No, Michael has what he's always wanted. He has his freedom, Michael can now do whatever he wants to do. Most likely Michael is already gone, left the country and is in hiding somewhere. You and I both know that Michael would never come back to work for the government. There is no inducement that they could make to him now that he will take. He's free and that is exactly the way that he is going to remain. Archangel is now out of the picture. If by some miracle they do find him, then we will cancel him. Besides I don't want to risk losing any of our remaining forces to him. We are going to need everyone of our remaining men." Turning to look at Praetorian "Tell me about Norton." She ordered

"The Norsemen conducted a successful raid and we have the necessary materials to begin construction of the weapons. We are now formulating plans to obtain triggers. I was thinking Los Alamos air force base?"

"Sound thinking."

Praetorian looked over to his boss "So you are going to continue on project?"

"Yes" Puppet Master smiled "Our plans are to proceed as scheduled. I may be out of the loop for awhile, but the end result will still be the same. How long until the weapons are ready?"

"Six months." Praetorian smiled, the country had been going to hell in a hand basket since Bartlet took office. Now was the time to make it right.

"Have you decided where we are going to strike yet?"

"Yes I have." Puppet Master smiled "I have just the place."

Three weeks later.

Michael whistled as he moved the boxes around the newly purchased store, the future site of "Murder in Store". A clever name Michael thought for a bookstore which specialized in selling mystery novels. Opening yet another box Michael began to stock the shelves, still shaking his head at his luck. It was as if God himself had taken a particular interest in him and had things going Michael's way. Just three weeks previously, two days after his retirement. Michael had decided to begin the search for his new home/store. Michael had been so sure that it would take months to find the place that he envisioned. A townhouse or a brownstone which was at least five floors, the first three floors would be where he conducted his business and the top two floors his living quarters and the basement for storage. Michael hadn't been in a rush, he figured that it would take perhaps months before finding the place he was looking for, the place that he'd dreamed of while asleep and allowed to dream. The day that he could spend his time reading books and selling them to others. So Michael had enlisted a realty agency and gave them the specifics of what he was looking for and telling them that he would not settle for less. It came as quite a shock to him when the woman pulled out a picture of a property right in the downtown area that was the exact spitting image of the one in his dreams. Michael had gone with the woman to the large old house and he found that it was indeed just what he wanted. With the added bonus that the seller wanted to sell immediately, Michael hadn't thought twice when he made his offer and in cash. The elderly couple who owned the property jumped at the prospect of cash and in less than a week of hectic rushing around with the lawyers and the banks and the other one thousand and one things that were required to buy the property had gone without a snag. Even obtaining a business license for the property had been a snap (Although no one had to know that Michael had helped it along a bit with the aid of a computer and a quick hack into the city's business bureau computers).

Now just came the business of putting the store together, computer systems, book shelves, obtaining stock for the shelves, and all the other necessities of opening a store. Also hiring decorators and contractors to fix it up as he wanted it, especially his own living quarters upstairs. Michael figured in another three weeks he'd have the place shipshape. Now what remained was finding some employees and have something special for the grand opening. "A famous author would be nice". Michael thought to himself "A book signing to draw fans of that author into the store, and once inside they would stay to see the rest of the place. Michael intended to make his store the best mystery bookstore in the nation. It was all planned out in his mind, just how he wanted everything. The main floor would be full of the latest books in print, both hard and soft cover in every genre of mystery. There would be comfortable chairs spaced out throughout the main floor, so that people could sit back and relax a bit. The second floor would remain as is, with the exception of the bookcases. It would look as if you had actually stepped into someone's home, comfortable, even luxurious to make the customer feel at home. The only exception to that rule would be the two bedrooms in the back, with the furniture gone it would be two large rooms. In those rooms would be signed first editions of authors work, and on the third floor which would also house a special air system to keep out dust and would also house an elaborate security system, this was to be the collectibles room. Here customers would find the classic first edition mysteries and other items of famous mysteries and their authors. Already Michael had gotten his hands on some books that true collectors would kill for in an instant. Programs from famous plays, Michael even had the actual prop dagger used in the academy award winning movie of "Murder on the Orient Express", with Albert Finney. Then, Michael couldn't believe his luck when Jenny had told him that an estate sale was to be held with a lot of books to be sold. Michael had gone, even though the weather in November had reached a record low with snowstorms to match in Colorado Springs. Only three people besides Michael had been there, and none of the others had been interested in the books, they had opted for the artwork and jewelry. Michael had taken one look and began pulling out books with abandon piling them on the floor. Michael was sure that God was smiling down on him that day, to find not one but TWO first edition copies of Agatha Christie's "Murder on the Orient Express", one even hand signed by the grand dame herself! Obviously the owner of the estate had been a mystery lover of the first order to have so many first editions, and Michael bought them all at a fraction of the prices they were worth. Since he was the only one there to bid on the books he got them nearly dirt cheap.

Standing up Michael stretched his back as a knock sounded on the door. Answering it Michael saw that it was the sign painter.

"Hey Mr. Angel, got your sign ready." The man smiled

"That was fast." There goes his luck again!

"Yeah we had two cancellations at the last minute and we were able to push your order ahead."

"Well let's take a look." Michael walked outside to the bustling street, some stopping to look through the windows and the large sign which said opening soon.

The workmen removed the tarp from the sign.

"It's perfect!" Michael smiled at the sign "Murder in Store in capitals, the T in store shaped like a dagger with blood dripping from it.

"Mysteries for mystery lovers." Michael read

"You want us to hang it?" Another work man asked

"Please!" Michael smiled "Oh that reminds me." Michael went back inside and came out with a help wanted sign and began taping it to the window.

"Excuse me sir?" Michael heard a woman's voice with a charming Irish accent

Turning Michael stared at the woman, with attractive auburn hair and a large smile. Next to her stood a man with ashen blonde hair and had a smile of his own.

"Yes Miss?" Michael asked politely

"I see that you just put up a help wanted sign, how many positions do you have available?"

Michael smiled "Well seeing it's just me right now, I'd say at least seven. Maybe more later."

Monica smiled brightened "Wonderful, we'd like to apply. My name is Monica."

Michael shook her hand and turned to the man "Andrew." They too shook hands

"Well nice to meet you both. Why don't you come inside and we can talk it over." Michael offered.

Later that night Michael sat at dinner in a new Italian restaurant. Across from him sat Jenny Barnes sipping her red wine and laughing at what Michael was telling her.

"You must be kidding me." Jenny laughed wondering if Michael was pulling her leg.

"God's honest truth." Michael swore holding up his right hand

Shaking her head Jenny put down her wine glass "So how is the store coming?"

"Great!" Michael admitted "I got the sign put up this morning and I even hired two people already."

"Really?" Jenny smiled excitedly, ever since meeting Michael, Jenny had been spending all her spare time trying to help get the store ready for it's grand opening. Jenny almost felt as if the store were part hers, and since meeting Michael, Jenny desperately wanted the business to be a success. Jenny already had ideas of her own, she only hoped that Michael didn't think that she was butting in too much.

Fingering her wine glass Jenny took a deep breath and continued nervously.

"You know Michael, I was thinking. Opening day should really be a big event."

Michael nodded in complete agreement "Yeah, I was thinking of maybe trying to entice a popular author to come down and maybe doing a book signing." He admitted

Jenny smiled brightly and excitedly "I completely agree, now I hope you don't get mad, but I kinda, sorta already asked someone."

Surprised Michael sat up "Really? Who?"

"My cousin is Miranda Carter."

"Miranda Carter?" Michael smiled excitedly "Miranda Carter is your cousin? You are amazing!"

"Thanks." Jenny blushed crimson at the compliment

Michael held up a wine glass filled with water, "Thank you Jenny." He began sincerely "I could never have done all of this, this quickly without you."

"It was nothing." Jenny's blush deepened

"It is a lot more than nothing. It's been a long time since anyone has offered me the help that you have." Michael admitted uncomfortably as he looked around the restaurant.

Jenny sobered instantly, Michael was doing it again. When Jenny first started going out with Michael, she began to notice certain idiosyncrasies in his behavior. The first time that they went to a restaurant together Michael refused the table offered to them. Instead he insisted that they wait for a table, where Jenny immediately noticed that he could keep his back to a wall and see everyone else. Also, every fifteen minutes like clockwork, Michael would lift his head and scan the room from one end to the other. Jenny swore that he looked like a camera when he did this, Michael missed nothing. Then there were his mood swings, sometimes Michael would go from happy to sad in an instant. For that there was no specific reason, the last time it had happened, they had been walking down the street and a young Arabic looking couple passed by carrying a small child. Michael stared at the couple and his face went blank as if remembering something, then his mood changed from exultant to a more somber one. The worst of it was that Michael didn't tell her what was going on, Jenny was left to wonder what was wrong. It was becoming more and more obvious to Jenny that there was something in Michael's past that still haunted him and would continue to haunt him until he got it out in the open and let her help him. Jenny had already decided to help him if she could, get him help if necessary. Michael is a good man, one that she could see being in her life for a long time to come, perhaps even for as long as they both lived, after that if possible.

"You're doing it again." Jenny mentioned off-handedly

Instantly Michael's eyes snapped back to Jenny "I'm sorry." He half smiled embarrassed

"Why do you do that?" she asked curiously

'Training' Michael thought but aloud he said "Don't really know, I never thought about it."

Jenny nodded knowing that he was not being completely truthful about that. Still she knew that it would take time to make Michael see that he could trust her. That was another thing that she had noticed about Michael. Michael seemed to trust no one but himself, as if he'd been let down too many times during his life by others, so that now he could trust only himself.

Michael smiled taking Jenny's hand "Want to go for a moonlit stroll through the park?"

"Are you mad!" Jenny laughed "It's about ten degrees out there tonight!"

"Well then how about we go back to my place." Michael suggested "I can light a fire, and make you some of that hot chocolate that you seem to love so much."

Jenny shivered in anticipation "Marshmallows go with that hot chocolate?"

Michael nodded "I bought some today just for you. I also got some of those cookies that you like so much." he added, wondering why he had done such a thing. Never before in his life had Michael ever worried particularly to the wants of women. The only other woman he had done so for had been Daniella, and even then he hadn't gone this far out of his way to please her. Yet, Michael was more than willing to put himself out and spend an entire afternoon searching for the exact kind of bakery that made the cookies that Jenny enjoyed.

"And what is tonight's feature presentation?" Jenny asked knowing that they both had the same taste in movies.

"Well since you don't have to work tomorrow. I was thinking a double feature, we got Young Frankenstein and for our second feature The Producers?"

Jenny clapped her hands gleefully, "Gene Wilder night, I love it!"

Happy that Jenny was pleased, Michael paid their bill, "Well let's go."

It was late but the three Hammond sisters were determined to see their father. It had been nearly a week since their father had locked himself into his house with an arm full of DVD's of their brother. George Hammond had not answered his phone, nor had he even walked to the front door to get his morning papers. The girls knew that enough was enough, they were going to talk to their father and now!

Felicia Hammond looked to her youngest sister "Daisy you have the key?"

"Right here." Daisy held up the key

Janice shivered on the front stoop in the cold night. "Oh God, I hope daddy is alright."

"Of course he is." Felicia said with more confidence than she felt, this was so unlike their father. Felicia had never seen him act this way before and knew that she never wanted to see it again.

"Hurry up Daisy, I'm freezing my ass off here." Janice complained

"Got it." Daisy opened the door and the three Hammond girls walked into the dark house

"Jesus it's freezing in here!" Felicia shivered hitting a light switch.

Janice sniffed the air "Does it smell like alcohol in here or is it my imagination?"

"It's not your imagination." Daisy walked over to the thermostat, a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. A cold that had nothing to do with the low temperature of the night.

"The thermostat isn't even on!" Daisy announced as she turned it on and set it to a high temperature to try and warm up the house as quickly as possible.

"Where do we start?" Janice asked her sisters

Felicia shrugged "Well he had all of those DVD's let's check the TV room."

Switching on lights as they went the sisters were shocked at what they saw. Empty beer bottles and scotch bottles littered the floor. Empty take out containers also were all over the place, some of them had the beginning of mold on them. The smell was horrendous, and the amount of empty beer and liquor bottles frightening. This was not like their father, not like him at all.

The three women entered the dark TV room, the only light was coming from the TV. George Hammond sat slumped in his overstuffed chair in front of it seemingly asleep.

"Jesus, this isn't like dad." Janice mumbled as Felicia and Daisy nodded in complete agreement.

"Turn off the TV." Felicia told Daisy who was the closest

"Wait a second." Janice put a hand on Daisy's shoulder "Look, that's Michael."

The three women stared at the screen. A group of teens walked down a barren passageway, they each carried what seemed like school books. It looked like a group of teens in high school walking between classes. Except that none of them spoke and they seemed to be marching to their next class. There was none of the usual teenage banter back and forth about the latest styles or trends in music or clothes. Nothing about what they had done the night before or over the weekend. Nothing but a steady and silent march to class. Michael walked in front closely followed by two boys and a girl. Michael was a handsome boy except for the perpetual scowl on his face, which Daisy instantly saw as anger, but anger towards what or whom she didn't know. Suddenly a panel opened up by the four teens and four men jumped out carrying knives. Daisy, Felicia and Janice watched in horror as the four men attacked the four teens. The four teens instantly dropped their books and attacked their attackers. It was over quickly, the teens picked up their books and left the four unconscious men in the hallway and continued to class as if nothing had happened.

A voice behind them made the women jump.

Hoarsely George Hammond spoke "It was the same at least twice a week, never the same place twice. Sometimes the children were attacked as they slept. The concept behind it is, to be ready at all times to defend yourself. No matter what you are doing, sleeping, walking down a passageway or even in the bathroom. You always had to be ready to fight, to cripple, even kill if necessary."

Janice flipped the light switch and stared at her father in horror. Unshaven, wearing dirty clothes and looking exhausted. George Hammond's eyes were now sunken, his skin an unnatural pale with just a hint of gray in it.

Daisy was by his side in a instant, her hand on his forehead.

"DADDY! You're burning up!" Daisy looked to her sisters

Felicia grabbed the afghan off the couch and threw it over her father as they all stood and watch him shiver. Tears in all of their eyes to see their father in this condition, and yes, very scared.

George Hammond stared straight ahead and continued "They brutalized all of those children." George Hammond shook his head in shock "Broke their bones, beat them, tortured them to learn how to resist the enemy. Betrayed them over and over again, to teach them that they could trust no one but themselves. One boy, his name was Francisco…he couldn't keep up with the others, so they gathered up the children and made them watch as he was executed. An example to the others, as to what happens to those who don't meet expectations."

"Enough for now daddy." Janice pleaded with him "You need to rest, you're sick, you have a fever."

George shook his head "I have to see, I have to see what they did to my son."

"Tomorrow dad." Felicia begged wiping her tears away.

"Tomorrow is another day." Daisy told him "Help me Janice, let's get him upstairs. Felicia, see if you can find some soup, anything hot."

Dumbly George Hammond was led to his bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Once the house was a pleasant temperature, Janice turned down the thermostat and returned to the kitchen. Sitting down Janice stared as Daisy ran back into the house and shut the door as she finished dumping the trash. Felicia poured out three cups of tea and set them on the table where the sisters gathered to have a very serious talk about their father. The three knew that they could not allow their father to continue in this fashion.

Janice looked to her youngest sister "So how's dad?" she asked

Daisy ran her fingers through her hair and sighed "His temperature is 102. He needs food, plenty of liquids and rest." She explained

Felicia nodded in agreement "We also have to get him to stop watching those damn tapes."

Janice snorted "That'll be the day. So girls what do we do now?"

Felicia shrugged not liking it one bit "I don't know, but we can't be around daddy all day and night. I have to get back to the travel agency and my kids. You Janice have to get back to your kids as well. Daisy you have to report for duty and you're pregnant as well, so you can't deal with all this stress."

"We can hire a nurse." Daisy told her sisters "Then I can drop by after work and spend some time with dad. You guys can come down on weekends and help as well."

Janice shook her head knowing how their father was going to take the news of a stranger in his home trying to take care of him.

"Yeah, I can just see dad taking orders from some nurse that we hire."

"Do you have a better plan?" Daisy asked her sister snappishly

"No I don't." Janice admitted and hating that fact very much "I just feel guilty that we can't do it all ourselves. That we need to hire someone to do it for us."

Felicia grabbed her sister's hand "Well we can't, and wishing about it, isn't going to do us any good. Of course we will do what we can." Felicia thought about it for a moment "Now I take Friday's and Saturday's off from the travel agency. I got enough people there to cover and if they have an emergency they can always call me. The kids are going to be out of school soon for winter recess and I can bring them down with me and keep dad company on those days."

Janice nodded in agreement "I can take Sunday's and Monday's."

"Gabe, Josie and I can take the rest of the week." Daisy volunteered knowing that she lived closest to her father. "I can also make the arrangements for a nurse. I'll call the hospital and arrange it first thing in the morning."

Felicia smiled for the first time since entering their father's home, gripping each sister's hand in her own "Everything is going to be just fine. I know it is."

Chapter 10: Meeting the Family

Jenny carried the last of the large dishes to the table and sat down with her family. Maria Barnes smiled at her daughter and began to load Jenny's plate down with a massive amount of food.  
"Mama, that's too much!" Jenny protested her eyes bulging out

"You are too skinny!" Maria complained to her daughter, giving her daughter a critical eye.

Frank Barnes smiled at his wife, the typical Italian mother-hen, who would not be happy until all her children had given her grandchildren, and even then would baby them. Yet, Frank also knew that he would not change a hair on his wife's head for anything. In all his life Frank had never met a woman with more love to give than his Maria and he was thankful everyday of his life that Maria had said yes to him. Still, Jenny was his baby girl, the baby girl who from the day that she was born, had her father wrapped around her little finger, and Frank doubted very much if that would ever change. His baby girl was sunshine itself, and she shared her love with all those around her without exception. So Maria protected her daughter her way, and now it was Franks turn to protect his daughter his way.

"Honey, if Jenny doesn't want to eat that much you shouldn't force her." he reminded gently, just as he had for the 29 years of his daughter's life.

Carmela Turelli looked up and agreed with her sister-in-law, "Maria is right." She said simply "Jenny is much too skinny, how can she ever attract a good man if she is all skin and bones."

Rafael Barnes, her older brother, sat next to Jenny "You know Jen, I have a new partner, he's a really nice guy. Good looking too." he added

"I've met him Jenny." Roslyn Barnes agreed with her husband "He is really a good looking man."

Jenny smiled, her family was always trying to get her to meet new men and get her married off. Jenny knew that her family meant well, and that they only wanted her to be happy with a family of her own. Still sometimes it was too much to take, especially when her mother and her aunt Carmela came together to harangue her. Smiling widely now, Jenny knew that those days were now finally over! She had found her own man, all on her own with no assistance from the family and was now all ready now to break the news to her family, "Sorry guys, but I'm off the market!" She announced to the others.

Her uncle Antonio Turelli looked over to his niece, "You've met someone?" he asked her

"Yes I have." Jenny told them

Maria looked to her daughter "How long have you been seeing this man?" She demanded to know.

"Almost a month now." Jenny admitted

"And why didn't you tell me!" Maria demanded to know, wondering why her daughter would keep something like this from her.

Jenny stared at her mother sheepishly "I just wanted to make sure that this one is the one. I know how disappointed you were when I broke up with Sam.", she said apologetically, knowing that her mother had almost taken her break up worse than she herself had.

"Is he the one?" Roslyn asked excitedly

Jenny smiled "I think so, I hope so." Turning to her mother she admitted "I think I felt the lightening bolt."

"Really!" Maria looked excited. Could it finally be!

Frank looked to his little girl "Well tell us about him!"

"Just a second." Jenny jumped up and went to the living room reached for her purse and opened it. Pulling out the pictures that she and Michael had taken in a photo booth at the amusement arcade they had gone to the week before.

Rushing back to the table she handed it to her mother "This is him."

Maria looked at the pictures and smiled "He is very handsome. What is his name?"

"Michael, Michael Angel." Jenny told them "I met him at a dance club downtown."

"Wow, he's a stud!" Roslyn stared at the handsome man

"Really?" Rafael asked his wife, "I don't see it myself." he said a bit childishly

Roslyn kissed her husbands jealous cheek, "Not as sexy as you honey." she reassured him.

Bringing the subject back to Jenny's new man, "What does this Michael do for a living?" Maria asked wanting to know everything.

Jenny paused, this was going to be the hard part, "He is opening his own business." she told them quickly

"Doing what?" her father asked curiously

"He sells books." Jenny told her family

"Books!" Maria asked shocked "What kind of job is this for a man?" She questioned

Jenny was getting upset "He's a good man Mama." She defended

"I for one don't care what he does for a living." Frank told the family, then looked to Jenny "Does he treat you nice?"

Jenny nodded eagerly, "Yes Daddy, he is the nicest man that I have ever gone out with. He is sweet, kind and generous."

Frank looked to his wife, "What else could we want for our daughter?" he asked her reasonably

Maria finally agreed with her husband, "You are right Frank. I'm sorry Jenny, I guess that I am just so used to our family marrying police officers that I sometimes forget that there are other professions in the world." Hugging her daughter she added "All I have ever wanted for you, is for you to be happy. For you to have a daughter, who is just as sweet and loving as you are."

"Thank you Mama." Jenny sighed relieved

Smiling Carmela looked to her niece "So when do we meet this boy?"

Jenny smiled "Soon." She promised "I know that you all are going to like him. He is sweet and gentle."

"So tell me Michael, how have you been sleeping?" Dr. Stanley Keyworth asked in a friendly fashion.

"Good" Michael told him simply "Yourself?"

"Fine" Stanley nodded "Thank you for asking. No nightmares? No insomnia?"

"Nope" Michael lied smoothly

"I see" Stanley nodded knowing that his patient was lying to him "You know you are very good at lying." he complimented Michael, "I bet that one would have passed on a polygraph test."

Michael shrugged not disagreeing with him "Your tax dollars at work."

"What do you mean by that?" Stanley asked knowing that he was close to her patient's problems, well one of them at least. It hadn't been easy to get to this point. It actually wasn't difficult to get Michael to talk, that had actually been the easy part. The hard part was telling the difference between the truth, the lie and the half truth. Michael was an expert at how to mix the three just right, and now it was Stanley's turn to try and pick out the truth from the rest of the story.

"I mean just what I said." Michael told him pleasantly leaning back in his chair dressed once again in head to toe black. "It was your tax dollars that made me what I am today."

Stanley nodded and wrote in his pad "And that really pisses you off doesn't." he said knowingly

Michael smiled "Oh yeah."

"Why does it bother you so much?"

Michael stood up and began to pace in the room that had been supplied by Cheyenne mountain for the purpose of helping Michael.

"Why does it piss me off?" Michael repeated slowly, turning he stared at an air force recruitment poster. The smile faded from Michael's face as he ripped the poster off the wall violently.

"It pisses me off, like this fucking poster pisses me off, like seeing everyone on this fucking base pisses me off. Like you piss me off, like every government employee pisses me off." He told Stanley ripping the poster into shreds and throwing it into the garbage.

Stanley stared at Michael, the anger was real this time, there was nothing fake about it. This was pure rage on Michael's part, but why? Then it dawned on him.

"Because we all volunteered for what we do." He nodded positively "The soldiers on this base volunteered to be here. I volunteered for this, all government employees volunteered. You on the other hand were chosen. You had no say in what happened to you, you were told that you were going to be an agent and that was it." Stanley snapped his fingers "Done deal, your life's work is chosen for you."

Michael sat down again "I might have become a soldier, or a pilot, or a cop, a criminal, an artist, a politician. It should have been my choice, not Puppet Master's, but mine! Even if I turned out to be a crook, it would have been my choice! They took that away from me, the one thing that everyone takes for granted as their right, was chosen for me."

Stanley wrote some more in his book "What would you have like to have been."

Michael shook his head tiredly "I don't know, I didn't think about it back then."

"Surely you must have had dreams." Stanley looked at his patient "Things that you would have liked to have done. The man you would have liked to become."

Michael shook his head, he still didn't understand, "Dreams were a commodity that you couldn't afford back then. They hurt too much." He admitted painfully

"How could dreams hurt you?"

"Because you knew that they would never come true." Michael stared at the wall lost in his memories "We all knew what we were to become and that was that. It was no use dreaming about things that would never come true. It took all your concentration to keep your mind on the moment, there was no time to dream. There was only time to become what I am." Michael explained patiently

"So what are you?" Stanley asked him

"I am the shadow that stands between the darkness and the light, I am the one that ensures that the darkness will not eclipse the light. I know not pain, I know not hunger, I only know that my purpose is to protect the innocent, I will use what ever means are necessary to protect the innocent, I am the Guardian Angel known as Archangel." Michael quoted to him "That is what we were taught. And that Dr. Keyworth is what I am."

"And is that all you are ever going to be?" Stanley questioned

"Oh God, I certainly hope not." Michael prayed

"NO DADDY!" Daisy pushed her father back into bed and covered him up again "You are staying in bed, you have a fever!"

"Daisy" George Hammond stared at his defiant daughter "You will get out of my way." He warned

"No dad." Daisy shook her head vehemently "You are staying in bed until your fever goes down." Taking his hand Daisy pleaded with her father "Dad you are not going to do anyone any good if you get any sicker."

George was about to protest again

"No sir." Daisy cut him off "I know that you want to know everything that happened to Michael. I know that and I can respect that, and I want to know myself what happened. But dad you aren't going to do yourself any good or Michael any good if you get pneumonia. Please daddy…" Daisy began to choke up, tears falling

George relented, if there was one thing on this earth he hated, was watching any of his children in tears.

"Okay, okay I get the picture." George took his daughter into his arms "I'll stay in bed."

"Will you." Daisy smiled wiping her tears away.

"I promise."

"Good" Daisy smiled "Now the nurse should be here any minute."

"NURSE!" George Hammond sat up "I don't need a nurse!"

"Dad" Daisy sighed wondering why she ever volunteered to be the one that to break the news to their father.

"Dad, you are going to need some help for a few days. Someone to make sure that you are taking your medicine and that you are eating properly."

"Daisy" George began as calmly as he could "I am a grown man…"

Daisy nodded angrily "A grown man who let himself get into this condition. No sir, you need a nurse, at least until your fever breaks. After that we will see." Daisy finished as the door bell rang "That must be the nurse." Daisy smiled "I'll let her in."

Daisy trotted down the stairs and to the front door. Opening it Daisy found herself facing an older black woman with a sunny smile.

"Hello" The woman held out a hand.  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Fuentes." Daisy smiled showing the woman in.

"I'm Tess."

"A pleasure to meet you Tess." Daisy closed the door.

It was late Saturday afternoon as Jenny, Janet, Miranda and Sam and Annie drove towards the newly christened "Murder In Store". The five women had spent the entire day just shopping and gossiping and eating everything in sight. Jenny had been the biggest topic of conversation, since she'd been dating Michael for a month now. The other women wanted to know what he was like, especially Janet. Janet hadn't told anyone, not even Sam that the Michael that Jenny talked about with such love and excitement, was the same Michael that they'd met just over a month ago. The same Michael that had killed so many people in Colorado Springs just a month ago. They had been on their way home to Miranda's where the men were waiting on them, except for Michael, to have dinner.

"You can just drop me at the store." Jenny told her cousin Miranda

Miranda turned to her little cousin "Are you sure that you don't want to invite Michael to dinner and join us? We have plenty of room." Miranda offered again, it would give her a chance to talk to him as well. See if he was the type of man that she wanted for her little cousin. Even though they were less than four years apart in age, Miranda could never get over the fact that Jenny was her baby cousin. That even though Jenny was almost 30 years old, that she still needed to be protected. Miranda knew that Jenny in many respects was still innocent and guileless, who believed what she was told and because of that. Jenny could be taken advantage of, and Miranda would not stand idly by and allow that to happen to Jenny.

Jenny shook her head "No thanks, actually we can't. My mother and father are coming over tonight to meet Michael and have dinner. Besides I'm greedy and I want him all to myself." she smiled mischievously

"I know that feeling." Annie agreed whole heartedly, there were days that she didn't want to leave Paulie's side. Just tune out the rest of the world and just be with the man that she loved more than life itself.

"So how's the store coming?" Miranda asked curiously "I need to know what day to set aside for the book signing." She reminded Jenny.

"OH!" Jenny smacked herself on the head "I almost forgot to tell you, December 1st, two weeks on Saturday for the grand opening. Just in time for Christmas. "

"Okay, how does eleven sound?"

"Perfect." Jenny admitted "I can't thank you enough Mira for doing this for me." Jenny clapped her hands excitedly

"Anytime." Mira smiled happy to be able to help Jenny "Any chance of getting a preview of what is to come?"

"Sure!" Jenny smiled, just itching to show people what Michael and she had been able to accomplish, "I'm telling you Mira this is going to be the best mystery bookstore in the country. Wait until you see what Michael has done to the place!"

Pulling up to the curb, Mira looked at the store front and admitted to herself that the outside at least was indeed beautiful. A small square patch of garden in front which would bloom beautifully in season, shiny brass railing leading up the five steps, a newly built ramp for handicap access. The large black sign, was just the perfect touch.

"Murder in Store, Mysteries for Mystery Lovers, I love the name of the store." Annie put in "It's catchy."

"Yeah no miss leading name there." Sam laughed

Jenny reached the door first and knocked and then waved at the attractive young auburn haired woman, who waved back excitedly.

"Who's that?" Mira asked curiously, wondering if there was going to be trouble already as she saw the beautiful woman wave back.

Jenny turned to her cousin, "Oh that's Monica, one of Michael's employees. She is a sweetheart."

"You trust Michael alone all day with her?" Mira questioned

"Sure, I trust Michael." Jenny shrugged, then added "Besides I think that she's going out with Andrew."

"Who's that?" Mira asked curiously

The door opened and revealed a handsome blonde haired man "I'm Andrew." He smiled pleasantly at the women "Please come in, it's cold out there."

"Hi Andrew, Monica." Jenny hugged Monica "Let me introduce everyone, Monica, Andrew. This is my cousin Miranda, cousin Sam, cousin Annie and my friend Janet."

As they shook hands and introduced each other, Miranda took a moment to look over the store.  
"Wow" was all Mira could say "This is incredible, what a selection." as she stared at row after row of all the latest releases and old paperbacks.

"This is just the first floor Mira." Jenny laughed knowing that the best was still to come.

Monica nodded eagerly as well, the store had turned out nice. Just the way that Michael had drawn it out so many times over the years, as she had watched on silently. Praying with all her might that perhaps one day, Michael could really have such a place of his own. Spend the remaining time he had just simply enjoying life and all that it had to offer. Without the worry of Sanctuary ever calling him back for another mission. Monica hoped that day would come for Michael, perhaps after what was to come. "Yes, in the back to the left is the children's mystery section, you know the Hardy boys, Nancy Drew. Some R.L. Stine, all the Harry Potter books. Here in the main section we have all mysteries broken up into their categories, hard boiled, cozy comfort, romance, cooking, gardening, comedy. And if you look just over here…"

Mira smiled seeing her own books, all of them, from the first to her latest.

"On the second floor we have signed first editions of many of these books, art work and also a coffee clutch and on the third floor, we have the collectables rooms." Jenny finished.

"Three floors!" Sam looked around shocked "Who knew there were so many mysteries."

"I did." Annie admitted looking around "Oh that's it, I'm going to be in here all the time." She announced, already seeing that a lot of her paycheck was going to be spent here as well.

"Come on I'll give you the nickel tour." Jenny headed towards the back

"See you later." Monica waved as she and Andrew returned to work

Entering what used to be the dining room, the women were stunned to see a beautifully decorated room, with a dozen small tables arranged artfully though out the large room . The colors on the walls were rich and tasteful and a large chandelier reflected the light everywhere. Large French doors in the back led out to a garden.

Jenny held out her arms and explained, "This is the dining room, you can have coffee and cake, even lunch in here. Out back also, when the weather is nice, so that people can enjoy the day. Michael has already spoken to a landscaper architect and has come up with some plans to plant a beautiful English garden out there, with roses and all sorts of flowers and plants."

"This looks like someone's home." Janet pointed out

"This used to be someone's home." Jenny explained to the others "They wanted to move to Hawaii, to a house they have out there for their retirement. Michael's plan was to change as little as possible from the original design." Jenny explained as she pointed out some of the original Victorian elements in the room.

Leading them through another door, the women found themselves in another large room. This one filled with large comfortable leather chairs and couches. Each chair had a small reading table with a reading lamp on it. More large windows let the light stream in and made the room bright and cheery. Miranda was deeply impressed by the luxury of the rooms, the exquisite taste in decoration.

"This is the reading room, it used to be the library and office." Jenny told the others, "Also, Michael is going to be starting a mystery round table. Every week a book is chosen by the group to read, then the group will get together and discuss it. Michael has been in contact with some authors already, and they have agreed to come here and to discuss their books with the group."

"Really!" Annie asked anxiously "I would love to join a group like that."

"I'm sure that Michael would be happy to have you here Annie." Turning to her cousin, "Could we talk you into doing a discussion sometime Mira?" Jenny asked hopefully

"I would love to." Mira told Jenny without a moment's hesitation "I love meeting the people who read my books. I'm always curious as to what they are like, what made them choose my book to read." she admitted

Janet rubbed the leather seats "This is amazing." She had to admit "Such luxury for just anyone to enjoy."

"Michael told me that he wanted people to feel like they are entering someone's home and to feel comfortable here. To treat the customers as guests, and welcome them like old friends."

"That way people will stay longer and spend more. I could sit here for hours, just drinking coffee and reading." Sam nodded in understanding "It's a really good idea, and pulled off elegantly." she had to admit

Jenny led the way to the elevator "Ladies"

"An elevator, thank God." Sam sighed rubbing her protruding abdomen, "I wasn't looking forward to all those stairs."

Jenny smiled "Just wait until you see what is in the collectibles rooms Mira." Knowing that her cousin was going to die, when she saw what Michael had collected.

The women walked down the large spacious floor and stopped to admire the artwork. Janet and Sam shook their heads as they stared at the unusual artwork.

"It's about killing?" Janet asked worriedly looking at Sam as they stared at a line of people waiting to stab a man in his bed. It was painted in a 1930's deco flair, in one corner an old fashioned steam engine was racing down the tracks and in the other corner a man with a large mustache and a very intelligent expression on his face.

Annie and Mira stared intently at the canvas's "It's 'Murder on the Orient Express!'" Annie clapped her hands

"It sure is!" Mira smiled just as excited and turned to the next canvas "Death on the Nile!" Mira shook her head "They are beautiful."

"Recognize this one?" Jenny asked innocently

Mira turned and her breath caught in her chest "Summer Stock Murder. The first book I had published." Mira stared at the face of her main character. Elizabeth Sterling looked just as she had in Mira's mind when she created the fictional detective. It was as if someone had stepped into her brain and had taken a picture and then placed it on canvas.

"Who painted these?" Mira had to know, she had to get one for herself

"Michael painted them." Jenny told her "He was doing it for fun, but I told him he should sell them. Monica, Andrew and I finally convinced him to put them up."

"It's a really good thing you did." Annie stared at the painting before them "Michael has talent. Real mystery fans are going to snap these up."

"I know." Jenny smiled excitedly "That's why I had some of them made up in poster version. These originals though are going to be much more expensive."

"I want this one." Mira announced

"No you don't." Jenny shook her head "Wait until you see the one that Michael is painting for you."  
Mira looked at Jenny, "He's painting one for me?" she asked surprised

Jenny smiled "A special thank you for helping us." Jenny gave her cousin a one armed hug. "Now this way to the collectibles rooms."

Annie and Mira walked out of the collectibles rooms with their heads spinning.

"I don't believe what I just saw in there." Annie turned back to make sure the rooms were still actually there and had not somehow disappeared. Or worse, just a figment of her imagination.

Mira walked out of the room opened mouthed, "Not one, but TWO first edition Murder on the orient express, one of them hand signed!" Mira agreed wholeheartedly.

"A hand signed program for 'Mousetrap'." Annie agreed "And an original first edition, hand signed 'Fer-de-lance' by Rex Stout!"

"How the hell did Michael get his hands on all this stuff!" Mira demanded to know, and also knowing that one of those two first edition Christie's was going to be hers, the signed one preferably. But come hell or high water, one of those books was coming home with her on opening day!

Jenny shrugged "Michael says he's been collecting this stuff for years. Every old bookstore he could find all over the world, auctions, estate sales, and even garage sales. Just waiting for the day that he could open his own shop." Smiling Jenny headed back to the elevator, slipping in a key she hit floor four and the doors closed "Come upstairs and meet Michael."

The doors opened up and the women found themselves in a cavernous room. High cathedral ceilings, highly polished pine floor, rugs scattered around the room, it looked like a giant studio. In one corner sat a state of the art kitchen, a large table for dining sat not too far away, in a separate corner sat a state of the art gym. On another wall sat a large wine rack holding at least a hundred bottles of wine. A circular staircase which led up.

"Bedrooms and office." Jenny pointed up "Last but not least the books." Jenny pointed

Mira and Annie stared in awe at the twenty foot long and twenty foot high book case filled with books, a polished wood and brass ladder leaned against the bookcase to reach the upper shelves. Mira could tell that many of them were very expensive first editions, she also noted that there were several stands which held glass covered boxes that contained some extremely rare and old and very valuable first editions. A collection which many people would kill to get their hands on. It was now obvious to Mira that Jenny had landed herself a man of financial means, to be able to afford all of this. Especially since she learned that Michael actually owned the building and was not renting it.

"And of course Michael." Jenny laughed

Janet and Sam stared in amazement at the giant picture window which took up most of the entire wall. An easel stood before it, and Michael Angel turned and saw the women entering. Quickly covering his latest canvas, Michael picked up a rag and wiped his hands and walked forward. Three of the women he recognized instantly, they had been at the meeting with the president. Then later he saw them again at the mountain when he went for his therapy sessions, he knew that they were all military officers.

"Hi Michael." Jenny crossed over to him and kissed him quickly and led him back to the others "This of course is my cousin Miranda Carter."

Michael smiled and held out a hand "It is a great honor to meet you." He began "I've read all of your books and have enjoyed them immensely. I'm so glad that you agreed to do a signing here."

"It will be my pleasure." Mira smiled at the handsome man "What you have done here is incredible." Mira told him in no un-certain terms "I've been all over the country and most of Europe to do book signings and I have never seen a book store like this, you are going to have fans from all over the country coming here."

Michael blushed, Janet, Sam and Annie, who all recognized Michael instantly were shocked. A month ago this man had killed over a dozen men and threatened another one with a very painful death if they should ever meet again. Yet here and now he was smiling and laughing and blushing over the compliments he was receiving.

Janet shook her head and listened in on the conversation, Mira continued.

"Oh and that autographed Christie 'Murder on the Orient Express' you have in your collectibles room. Set it aside, because I'M buying it."

"It would be a pleasure."

"Oh let me introduce you to the others." Jenny motioned the women to come forward.

"Ah yes, I recognize these ladies." Michael admitted as he shook their hands, "We met once before, Majors O'Neill, Jackson and Yates isn't?"

"Yes" Sam smiled at him nervously "Or just Janet, Sam and Annie." She told him, surprised that he actually remembered their names, they had only met once in person. Other than seeing Michael on level four of the base, where Michael had his sessions with his doctor.

"Much better." Michael smiled "Would you ladies care to sit? Can I get you anything?"

Mira rubbed her stomach as she sat "Some juice would be nice."

"Sam?"

"Yes thank you, juice sounds good to me too." Sam sighed as she sat on the comfortable leather couch which felt like butter to the touch.

"Wine for you ladies?" Michael asked politely

"Sounds good to me." Annie admitted as she sat

"Excuse me for a moment." Michael left for the kitchen "By the way Mira, if you like Christie, I know that you would appreciate this." Michael pointed to a long frame which held five pieces of paper. Mira and Annie went to look at it, their jaws dropped.

"Where did you get this!" Mira asked shocked staring intently at the framed pages.

"London." Michael told her "An action at Sotherby's"

"What is it?" Janet asked curiously moving to inspect the sheets herself. To Janet it looked like some written notes to a story.

"It's Dame Agatha Christie's hand written treatment notes for, 'Evil under the Sun'" Annie told them amazed.

Janet looked down at one of the stands surprised, "Why do you have this one under glass?" she asked curiously. "I mean this one isn't that old, you can get these anywhere."

Annie looked down, her jaw dropping "Is this what I think it is?" she asked a lump in her throat

Michael looked at the book, "Well if you are thinking that this is a first edition of 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone', then you would be correct. It's hand signed by J.K. Rowling herself." Opening the case, Michael pulled out the book and handed it to Annie, who held it like it was the holy grail.

"I saw on the news that a first edition of this book went for what, 160,000 dollars." Annie told the others amazed.

Michael smiled and nodded in agreement "Yes, although I bought mine when it first came out. I did some book speculation. I picked it up in a bookstore in London when I was there. Hence the reason that it is the Philosopher's Stone and not Sorcerer's Stone. The story of a little boy who grew up differently from others appealed to me Treated so badly by people and yet, he finds the strength to go on and to grow and fulfill his destiny, I read the entire book in one sitting, right there in the bookstore. The moment that I was done, I knew that I had just read something very special, I bought a dozen copies."

"A dozen copies!" Annie looked up shocked

"All hand signed. J.K. was doing a signing in the bookstore that night, I just hung around and waited for her. It was just before the book really took off. You like it?" Michael asked curiously as he stared at the woman.

Annie nodded as she stroked the cover lovingly, "I love Harry Potter, I've must have read this book a hundred times." She said softly "It reminds me of some bad times that I had a few years ago. This book bought me so much happiness at the worst time in my life." Annie didn't say more. But Sam and Janet knew what Annie was talking about. Annie was remembering her time in prison, and how a simple book had lifted her out of darkness for just a little while.

"JK, is an amazing woman." Michael agreed wholeheartedly "This book saved my life also." He whispered to Annie. Michael didn't know what this woman had been through, but he knew what it was like to live in pain. Michael also knew what it felt like to read something that lifted you out of that darkness even it if was just for a short time.

Annie looked to Michael, understanding the man just a bit more, and smiled.

Michael smiled and turned towards the kitchen "I'll get those drinks."

"I'm going to help him." Jenny smiled and followed Michael

Jenny poured the two juices as Michael opened a bottle of wine.

"So where did you meet them?" She asked trying to act as if she didn't really care.

Michael smiled at Jenny's obvious jealousy "Remember I told you that my last official day on the job happened at Cheyenne Mountain."

"Yeah, oh, I see, you met them at the mountain." Jenny bit her lip flushing red in embarrassment.

"Correct my dear." Michael kissed the top of her head then headed back to the others.

The group sat around talking for awhile longer about the store. Then the subject turned to Michael's artwork.

"It's very good." Annie told him "Where did you study?" She asked curiously

"At the Sorbonne." He told them "When I was younger I lived in Paris for awhile. My wife was an artist and she got me into it as well."

"Oh so you're divorced?" Mira asked innocently

"No" Michael shifted in his chair a bit "She died eleven years ago, hit and run driver. It was quick and painless." or so he had hoped and prayed for those same eleven years.

"I'm so sorry Michael, I didn't mean…" embarrassed Mira tried to apologize

Michael held up a hand, "It's okay Mira, really. It happened a long time ago."

Sam wondered what Michael would say if he knew the truth about his wife's death. Shivering Sam changed her mind, she didn't want to know what Michael would say and do if he ever found out the truth about his wife's death.

Changing the subject to something more safe "So you open in less than two weeks?" Mira asked

"Yes, everything is almost ready. I just got the license to serve food here and beverages, I have the cook. Two really great floor people, I could never have been this ready without Monica and Andrew. I thought it would take me at least another month or two, but Monica and Andrew work like animals and they set this place up so fast. Now I just need a couple of more people to work here and I'll be set. I already have the flyers printed up, ads go into the papers starting tomorrow with coupons for opening day."

Jenny's head perked up "Wait a second, how about Cassie?" she looked over to Janet who blanched.

"Cassie?" Janet asked trying desperately not to choke on her wine.

"Sure" Jenny began innocently, "Cassie was telling me a few weeks ago she wanted a part time job. Especially before Christmas, and she wanted to set aside money for college."

"Cassie?" Michael thought for a moment "That is the girl that was with you when we first met."

"Yes" Jenny nodded

Michael shrugged "Well Jenny you vouch for her, then she has a job if she wants it."

Sam looked over to Janet who had a frozen smile on her lips "Great." Janet announced with out great enthusiasm. The thought of her daughter here all day long in the company of a killer was horrifying to her.

Mira looked at her watch "Oh no, look at the time, we are late!" Standing up

Michael stood up as well and said good bye to all the women.

"It was so nice to meet you Michael." Mira shook his hand, he seemed like a very nice man. Mira thought that Jenny had finally found a keeper.

"The pleasure was all mine, I assure you." Michael insisted.

Jenny and Michael said good bye to the others and they were finally alone.

"Nice people." Michael remarked as he picked up the empty glasses heading back towards the kitchen to rinse out the glasses.

"I'm so glad that you got along with them. Mira really liked you." Jenny told him  
"That's good I hope." Michael wiped his hands dry with the dish towel.

"Very good." Jenny picked up the phone "If Mira liked you, so will the rest of the family, especially my parents."

"That's good to know." Michael announced lightly but inside his stomach was doing cartwheels at the prospect of meeting Jenny's family tonight. "Who are you calling?" Michael asked curiously

"Cassie, see if she's interested in the job." Jenny told him "Hello Cassie…"

"I'm going to get dinner started." Michael mouthed and Jenny nodded

"I'm just calling to ask if you are still looking for a job…"

Frank and Maria Barnes sipped their wine as they looked around Michael's home. Maria had to admit that Michael seemed to her to be a fine young man. Polite and friendly, and someone who obviously cared for her daughter. The love and care that Michael displayed to Jenny was more than Maria could have ever wanted. Michael didn't go in for dressy showoff ways to impress either Jenny or her parents. If he had done that Maria would have known that it was an act for 'Jenny's parents' and would know that it was not genuine. It was little things that showed Maria that her daughter had found a good man. First, Maria had noticed during dinner that Michael drank iced tea and not wine with dinner as did she and the others. Michael had told her that he does not drink, and yet Maria saw well over one hundred bottles of wine in the large wine racks. Then while Michael and Jenny cleared the table of dinner and got coffee and dessert ready. Maria had inspected those wine bottles and to her surprise she saw that those bottles were all Jenny's favorite wines. So that meant if Michael didn't drink, that he had purchased all that expensive wine for Jenny to enjoy. Then, when coffee and dessert were laid out, once again, it was one of Jenny's favorites, and again Michael did not eat any. Maria also knew from personal experience, that quality Italian tortes like the ones that they were enjoying, were not easy to find in place like Colorado Springs. In fact she knew of only three bakeries in the entire city that sold these particular desserts. That meant that Michael had taken the time to search out those bakeries, just to make Jenny happy. Maria had asked him why he wasn't having any, just to confirm her suspicions.

Michael had shrugged "I am not much into sweets." he admitted as he sipped his coffee

These actions had not gone un-noticed by Frank Barnes either. Although he would not learn until later that night about the wines and desserts. Frank as a detective, had made his own observations of the man. Michael was very attentive to Jenny and went out of his way to anticipate any of Jenny's needs, however Michael wasn't obvious about his actions. He wasn't trying to impress anyone, Michael, so it seemed, just wanted Jenny to be happy and enjoy herself. In fact, if Frank had not been a detective and trained to notice how people behaved, he might have missed it all together. Michael knowing that Jenny liked extra sauce on everything, had silently filled a gravy boat with extra sauce and placed it conveniently near to Jenny. Michael even knew the exact portions to give Jenny for dinner to make her happy. It was all done so subtly that Jenny herself probably did not realize what Michael was doing. Others might think that these actions made Michael seem weak, or to put it bluntly, pussy-whipped. Frank didn't think this was the case here with Michael and Jenny. First of all Jenny would never make a man feel inferior or do anything of the sort. It seemed to Frank that it made Michael happy, to make Jenny happy. As a father, who could ask for more than that. A good man, of financial means, who would always take excellent care of his only daughter, and in return Jenny would make her man happy as well and take care of him.

The group sat down on the couch after dinner and talked.

"So" Maria began "Jenny tells us that you worked for many years abroad."

Michael agreed "Yes, I have worked all over Europe, England, Italy, Russia, Germany. For many years I lived in Paris. I have also traveled extensively throughout the orient."

"What did you do?" Frank asked curiously

"I was a government employee." Michael explained "I worked for the Department of Defense as a trouble shooter. I also helped install and repair computers in embassies all over the world." Michael told them, sticking to one of the cover stories that he had often used in the field."

"So you were a computer analyst?" Maria asked curiously

"Yes, my uncle was employed by the state department. He was an attache to the embassy in Paris and later through other countries. So I kind of grew up like a gypsy following him and the family around after my own parents died. I had actually settled down in Paris and got married. After she died, I couldn't stay there and so I continued the gypsy life."

"So what made you finally decide to settle here in Colorado Springs?" Frank asked curiously

"I was tired of the moving around." Michael admitted "I wasn't enjoying my job, I wasn't enjoying my life." Michael told them simply "I wanted to start fresh, a new place, a new job, a new town. So I promised myself that where my last assignment for the DOD left me, that would be the place that I settled down. It just so happens that my last assignment was here at Cheyenne mountain. I have to admit it, I love it here."

Maria nodded soberly, "Yes, Jenny told us about your wife. I am so sorry, she was very young, and so were you."

"Thank you." Michael appreciated their concern "Daniella is in a better place now."

"C.J." The chorus of reports called out again as each reporter tried to make sure that they were the one that was recognized by the White House press secretary. C.J. Cregg stared at the sea of faces as they seemed to be closing in on her, as if they were about to rush the stage.

"I have a statement to make." C.J. announced in a loud and clear voice getting everyone's attention.

"There will be questions after I've read the statement. Please be seated so that we can begin this mornings press briefing." C.J. waited as the reporters all sat down in their seats, most of them at the very edge of their seats, C.J. noticed.

'Goddamn Michael Angel…or Hammond, or whatever the hell his name is that he is using now.' C.J. thought evilly 'Why did the man have to start this free for all, and now that it was out. Who the hell was going to put it to bed?'

Clearing her throat C.J. placed her hands on the edges of the lectern and began.

"The F.B.I. and the U.S. Marshals service and the department of justice have on the President's orders issued a total of 348 warrants for the arrest of any person that was involved in what has been referred to in the press as 'AngelGate'." C.J. shook her head at the absurd name the press had given the situation. "I do not have a complete list of all the charges as of yet. However, I can tell you that among the charges is 100 counts of kidnapping, 100 counts of child abuse, 99 counts of murder for the children who died. Also, the charges of illegal use of government money to fund this program. Conspiracy, and also treason for not informing the white house of it's blatantly illegal and despicable activities. Those are just a few of the charges that the attorney general has come up with so far. The Justice Department is reviewing evidence to find out how deep this all actually goes, who knew what was going on and how long they have known it's been going on."

One reporter jumped up "C.J. is the Justice department investigating the White House, and if so, just how far back are they going. I mean this goes all the way back to the Nixon administration."

C.J. nodded "Yes Stan it does indeed go that far back. As I understand it the organization known as Sanctuary labeled this a 'Zulu operation'. This meant that no one outside of the agency knew about all the facts. This way no White House employee nor even the President or the Vice President were to know about the actual facts. Sanctuary submitted falsified reports to Congress and the Senate to obtain their funding. The F.B.I. have recovered documents from Sanctuary that state that under no circumstances was anyone to communicate with any person in the government."

A woman jumped up next C.J. "You said a hundred counts of child abuse, but only 99 counts of murder. Does this mean that Archangel is still alive, if so why doesn't he come forward with the rest of his story?"

"For his own protection his identity must remain a secret. The agent known as Archangel however will be appearing before a closed court and he will give his testimony as to what has occurred."

"Will it be released to the press?" The woman asked

"Katie I have no idea at this time. Also the White House has no say in the criminal proceedings, nor in the judges ruling…"

Back in his office Leo McGarry sat staring at the screen watching as C.J. fielded question after question. Sighing, he was glad that C.J. was a part of his team, she was handling the situation like the professional that she was.

"C.J. is doing good." Josh Lyman nodded towards the screen

"Yeah, she is." Hitting the mute button Leo turned to Josh "So what's new?"

Josh sat back and rubbed his eyes tiredly, since the return from Cheyenne mountain a month ago it had been bedlam and chaos. Bartlet had put Josh in charge of dismantling Sanctuary. Josh had taken the job with relish, he wanted nothing more than to be the one that jammed the steak into the heart of this unholy beast. But now a month into it, he knew that there was more trouble ahead, because the sad fact of the matter is…"  
"We can't shut them down Leo." Josh laid his cards on the table

Leo looked up his face stone hard "What do you mean we can't shut them down!"

"We need them, we need Sanctuary." Josh saw his boss about to explode and quickly held up his hands "Not in it's current form." He admitted "We have to regain control of the agency and take it over. However we just can't shut them down."

"Why not?" Leo asked seriously, this was going against the president's wishes

Josh looked up a pained expression on his face "You know why Leo, look at what has happened in the last month alone. Terrorist attacks are up nearly 15 percent, the terrorists know that we have taken out Sanctuary. Now it's like a goddamn free for all out there, and people are dying!" Josh stood up and began to pace running his fingers through his hair "Sanctuary also still has deep cover agents out there all over the world. If we pull those agents out, we lose a massive intelligence resource. It will be like sticking hot pokers in our eyes, we will be blind out there. Besides that we can't even reach some of our agents out there, they are in so goddamn deep. Like it or not, Sanctuary was keeping a lid on terrorism, now that lid has been blown off."

"So you think that it's okay what happened to those kids!" Leo demanded angrily

Josh looked up hurt and angry "Hell no! I want the bastards who turned a bunch of babies into killing machines to get the death penalty! That's being kind to them, if I had my way I'd make each of those mother fuckers endure every single thing that those kids endured. Every ounce of pain those children suffered I would gladly inflict on those bastards." Josh stopped pacing and faced Leo "What I am saying is we put a leash on the agency, a tight one, so that nothing like this ever happens again. Leo, we need that intel that Sanctuary supplies, we need their agents to do what they do best."

Leo stared at Josh surprised, Leo knew that Josh was a very strong opponent to the death penalty. For Josh to want to be the one that inflicted the pain shows how much this decision was costing the young man.

"So what do you propose?" Leo asked calmly

Josh sat down and began "First, Sanctuary started out as a subsection of the CIA. I say we put them back under the control of the agency. Sanctuary field agents will be placed directly under the control of the CIA as a special unit to combat terrorism. Then we can use Sanctuary as more of an intel source than as an actual combat source."

Leo nodded "Write it up and I'll think about it. Next Norton Nuclear."

Josh shook his head "FBI are still investigating, but from their preliminary reports, something else is missing besides some files."

"Press them harder Josh, I want answers as soon as possible. Now any news about Puppet Master?"

"None" Josh admitted "It's like she fell off the face of the planet. Everyone is looking though, CIA, FBI, NSA, Justice, every one that we can spare is on the case."

"Tell them we want daily reports of any news on them, even rumors, we want to know.'

Josh nodded making a note of it, then asked "How's the President?"

Leo sighed tiredly "You know him, Josh, this is now all somehow his fault because he didn't put a stop to it before hand. That somehow he should have known what was going on and stopped it earlier."

"Well Leo we do have one more problem." Josh announced sitting back "We seem to be missing an integral part of Sanctuary."

Leo stared at his junior suspiciously "What integral part are we missing?" he asked calmly as he sat up.

Josh took a deep breath and plunged in, "Sanctuary's combat arm was in three combat sections. First was their regular agents, usually level one to level three agents. The second arm was a group of twenty agents known as the Norsemen, they varied from level four to level six. The third and most vital group was the Guardian Angels level six to level nine operatives…" Josh stalled

"So what's the problem?" Leo asked knowing that he was not going to like the answer.

Josh shrugged helplessly "We can't find the Norsemen."

Laughing Paulie continued his story to Jake and the other Turelli cops "So I go back to the house and I say to the wife 'I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Mrs. Saltzman, but your husband died from his wounds and you're busted for second degree murder.' She looks at me and says 'that bastard I stabbed him twice before and he didn't die!'"

The cops all burst out laughing and Mira slaps her brother's giant bicep

"That's disgusting Paulie!"

"Really gross." Annie agreed

"Aw come on, it was a bit funny." Paulie shrugged looking at Jake "Back me up partner."

"It was, besides I've met Mrs. Saltzman." Jake laughed

"MEN!" Mira shook her head and stood up and started gathering the dishes.

"Sit!" Tony Jr. told his baby sister "We can get this." He told his sister as he started to gather the dishes.

Sam and Janet excused themselves from the table and headed to the powder room to freshen up. This had been the first chance they'd had since arriving at Jake and Mira's house to talk privately. As the door closed, Sam turned on her friend.

"You knew?" she asked incredulously

"Yeah." Janet agreed, then seeing the 'why didn't you tell me' look on Sam's face she continued "I'd hoped it wouldn't last." Janet shrugged

"How long have you known?"

Janet sighed "Since the first night they met, it was the same day that we met him in fact." Janet pointed out, then sniffed in disgust, "Dr. Keyworth was so worried that Michael was going to go somewhere and fall into a deep pit of depression and become suicidal. When in fact Michael went out dancing that night! Depression my ass!"

Biting her lip "Jenny doesn't know does she?" Sam asked

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure." Janet admitted and leaned back against the sink "And I'm not going to be the one that tries to find out! I can just see that one, 'Oh, by the way Jenny did you know that your new boyfriend is a lunatic killer?" Janet snorted rubbing her eyes "That one would go over really well, if she doesn't know."

Sam shook her head "Janet we can't just let her stay in that relationship with him not knowing the truth. You know he won't tell her, and I'm afraid about what he will do if she finds out the truth on her own!" Sam shivered wondering what the former agent might do, especially seeing as how unbalanced the man actually was from what they had seen.

"Yeah" Janet agreed seeing the look on Sam's face "The man is definitely still fixated with death judging from that store of his. Then again, there is no telling what he'd do to us if he found out it was us who had interfered in his relationship with Jenny."

Distractedly Sam nodded in agreement, suddenly she asked "What do you suppose he sees in Jenny? I mean, I know that Jenny is attractive and everything. But somehow I don't think a man like Michael would want a woman like Jenny. She is more country to his rock n roll, if you know what I mean."

Janet understood what Sam meant, "You know I've been wondering that myself." Janet admitted "The only thing that I can come up with, is that he found out that Jenny was the forensics doctor that was working all those crime scenes where he left bodies. I think he wants to know if they are any closer in finding out it was him that supplied all those bodies."

Suddenly Sam found herself getting angry "That bastard, I bet you're right. I mean Jake never told him that he was going to go through the motions of an investigation and then put the whole thing to bed as an unsolved case, because they never found out who the Archangel really was!" Sam unconsciously rubbed her protruding abdomen "Michael just wants to know about the case, then as soon as he finds out that it's been closed he will dump Jenny!" She said angrily

Janet suddenly stood up "Then again, Sam? What would he do to Jenny if he ever suspected that Jenny was on to him!" She asked excitedly "I think we need to talk to Jake about this."

"I think you're right." Sam paled at the thought of something happening to Jenny

Exiting the bathroom Sam and Janet made a beeline back to the others. Spotting Jake sitting on the arm of a chair casually listening to something that Daniel was telling him.

"Jake?" Sam called out to him

Turning Jake saw his sister motioning to him. Making his excuses to the others Jake walked over to his sister.

Smiling Jake sauntered over "What's up Sam?"

Janet looked to make sure that no one was paying undue interest to them.

"We need to talk to you privately." She told Jake

Unsure of what was going on, except from the expression on the women's faces it was something serious. Jake held out an arm pointing to Miranda's home office and writing studio.

"Let's go in here."

Sam closed the door and turned to her brother.

"Jake it's about Jenny." Sam began

Frowning Jake looked up "Tell me what's wrong Sam."

"The new man Jenny's been seeing…"

Jake smiled fondly "Yeah, I haven't seen Jenny this happy for a long time. Not even when she was dating Sam Pierson was Jenny this happy."

Sam shook her head "Jake, she's dating Michael Hammond."

"What!" Jake's head snapped up he said loudly. Then catching himself, he lowered his voice.

"What do you mean she's dating Michael Hammond. I thought he was some guy named Angel…"

Janet nodded in agreement "Michael Angel, he still doesn't know that he is a Hammond, remember?"

"Jesus." Winded Jake sat back down "You guys were just there weren't you?"

"Yeah" Sam agreed "That is how we found out!" Sam left out the part about Janet knowing, that little detail was unimportant "We were thinking that Michael might be dating Jenny to find out about your investigation on the Archangel murders."

Jake shook his head "That case is closed. As a matter of fact, the NSA confiscated every scrap of paper that we had on that case. They also carted away every body that Michael supplied us with." Jake shook his head amazed "It's almost like it never happened in the first place!"

"But Michael doesn't know that." Sam reminded him "He left the meeting right after they retired him and he threatened that Control guy. Michael wasn't there to hear the president order the police investigation closed and the whole thing swept under the carpet. He might be trying to get close to Jenny to find out the facts about the case, and Jake…"

"What?" Jake asked looking up, biting his lip, an action that Janet noted was duplicated identically by his twin sister.

"What will Michael do if Jenny figures it out on her own?"

Jake knew that he couldn't risk his favorite cousin's life "Where is this shop of his?"

Sam gave him the address "What are you going to do Jake?" she asked worriedly

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to see Michael myself. Tell him personally that the investigation is over, the cover up is complete and that he can stop seeing Jenny now." Jake told them simply

It was ten o'clock the next morning when Jake pulled up in front of Murder in Store. Getting out of his car, Jake walked up the five steps and knocked on the door.

"We're not open for business yet." A young female voice called out "OH! It's you uncle Jake!"

Jake stared at the window in shock, then the door as it opened.

"Cassie?" Jake stared at the seventeen year old "What are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see her here and now.

"Oh I work here." Cassie announced proudly, her first real job, well second if you count being Josie's personal assistant when she went on tour. "What are you doing here?" Cassie asked curiously

Snapping out of it Jake pressed on "Oh, I'm here to see Mr. Angel."

"Come in, it's freezing out there." Cassie smiled and waved him in

Turning Cassie saw that her two co-workers were staring at Jake interestedly

"Monica, Andrew, this is Captain Jacob Carter, he's with the police."

Smiling Andrew held out a hand "A pleasure to meet you captain."

Taking it Jake shook hands with the man.

"Pleasure." Monica smiled, knowing that their true mission was about to begin.

"Nice to meet you both." Looking around Jake asked "Mr. Angel around?"

"Right here." Michael walked forward "Why Captain Carter, so nice to see you again." Michael held out a hand

Shaking his hand Jake smiled tightly "I need to speak to you." He said a bit formally

Michael blinked but immediately agreed "Of course, this way please." He said leading the police officer to the dining room "Would you care for some coffee, I was just having a second cup myself."

"No thanks." Jake sat down and waited until Michael was seated before him "Let's get down to it. I just wanted to tell you that it's over."

Michael took a sip of his coffee then put it down confused "What's over?"

"The investigations into those killings last month. The NSA did a complete cover-up, took all our files and evidence. We have nothing and there is no case."

Michael nodded agreeably "I know."

Now it was Jake's turn to be confused "What do you mean you know?"

"It's standard procedure." Michael told him wondering what was going on.

"If you know then why are you dating my forensics doctor?" Jake asked confused

With dawning recognition Michael understood "You mean Jenny Barnes, well I'm dating her because I like her." Michael told him simply "I didn't know that she worked for you, nor that she was assigned to the case. I just like her company."

Jake shook his head, he didn't want this man near Jenny, "Well stop liking her, and stop seeing her."

Michael's eyes narrowed, he didn't like being told what to do. "And if I don't stop seeing her?"

Jake shrugged back unconcerned "I'll tell Jenny that it was you that supplied us with all those bodies. That you Michael were the one that killed them."

Michael sat back, "Why would you do a thing like that?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. Still he wanted to hear it said aloud.

"I know what kind of man you are Michael." Jake told him coldly "I don't want you near my family."

"Ah, I take it your wife is Miranda, which makes Jenny your cousin." Michael nodded in understanding

"Yes she is, and I don't want to see her getting hurt."

"Well I don't want to hurt Jenny either." Michael told him leaning back into his seat, "I also don't want to stop seeing her either."

"Well get over it." Jake warned him "I will not have Jenny hurt by you or anyone else."

After Jake was gone, Michael sat back nursing his coffee. Thoughts floated through Michael's head, dark thoughts of what he would have once done to Jake Carter. The pain that he would have inflicted on the man for threatening him. Shaking his head, Michael drove those dark thoughts out of his mind. That wasn't him anymore, Michael had sworn that he would never hurt another living soul ever again. It was a promise that Michael was determined to keep. Instead Michael's thoughts turned to Jenny, especially to the way that Jenny made him feel deep inside. Now the thought of giving up that feeling was unbearable, giving up Jenny was unbearable. Still what choice did he really have, Michael did not delude himself, he knew that Jake Carter was not kidding. Michael knew that Jake Carter would tell Jenny, and then what? Michael snorted, he would lose Jenny anyway, lose her because of what he once was.

"I should have known better." Michael thought to himself "I should have left this town the second I was retired. No one here will ever let me forget what I am…or was." Sighing Michael looked up towards the heavens "Why can't I just be left alone, why can't they forget about me and let me live my life in peace. Perhaps find a little happiness with Jenny, don't I deserve even that much?" he asked God

Looking towards the doorway, Michael saw that Monica was staring at him, a sad smile on her face. Walking forward Monica sat down across from Michael.

"I'm sorry Michael I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with that police officer." Monica began

"It was nothing." Michael shrugged "Nothing at all."

Monica shook her head "No, I heard him Michael, I heard what he wants you to do. Don't do it Michael, you love Jenny and she loves you, I can see it in both of you."

Michael shrugged morosely "Well like the song goes, 'what's love got to do with it'."

Monica took the large hand into her own, "Love has everything to do with it Michael, I don't care what you have done in the past Michael." Monica stared into the dark eyes that were now staring into her own "What I do know is that you are a good man. The past is the past, the only power that the past has over us, is the power that we give to it now."

"What are you saying?" Michael asked confused

"Tell Jenny the truth yourself." Monica began "Don't let Jenny find out from anyone else. Captain Carter doesn't know the whole story, no one does except for you, tell Jenny the truth."

"If I tell her, I'll lose her." Michael admitted

Monica smiled gently patting Michael's hand "Perhaps" She agreed "However, I think that you might just be underestimating Jenny. I think that Jenny is stronger than you are giving her credit for, much stronger. Maybe if she knows the truth, Michael, she might be able to help you in ways that you never imagined." Standing up, Monica poured herself a cup of coffee and made her way out leaving Michael with a lot to think about.


	2. The Guardian Angel Part 2

Chapter 11: Telling the Truth can break your heart

Jed Bartlet stared out the giant picturesque windows of the oval office. Snow fell heavily to the ground making it seem magical to his poetic nature. Of course he knew the practical realities of such a snowfall, there would be the normal crises that would certainly be arising soon. The very real problems of Washington D.C. coming to a grinding halt as no one would be able to go to work in the morning. Schools would be closed, and those parents who could make it into work will certainly want to remain home and care for their young. Still for the moment, this one peaceful moment, the President of the United States could relax and pretend that he was not the President, that those crises would not be his responsibility to handle. For the moment President Josiah Bartlet could pretend that all was right in the world, and that indeed it was a magical night.

Abigail Bartlet let herself into the oval office and stared at her husband. Being a doctor, Abigail could see that her husband was suffering from exhaustion. She knew that Jed had not been sleeping well at all lately, not well at all. If he was lucky, Jed managed about three hours of sleep a night, if he was lucky and he hadn't been all that lucky lately. Her husband's diet was way off as well, eating heavy greasy meals, when someone reminded him that it was time to eat. Abigail had seen it coming for over a month now. Since the news reports of the Guardian Angels came out, Josiah Bartlet had been under siege by the press, by the congress and senate, and by about every country on the planet. All of whom were wondering if any of the deaths of their citizens were the fault of this mysterious team of agents.

Without turning from the window, Josiah Bartlet spoke to his wife.

"You know, I had so many questions that I wanted to ask him." he said softly

Abby sat down at the edge of a seat "I know." was all she could say

"So many questions." Bartlet repeated shaking his head "Questions like, how did you survive for so long? Just what is it that you have done for God and Country? What exactly was done to you, and to the others?" Josiah shook his head "So many questions."

"It wasn't your fault Jed." Abby began as she came around his desk and put her arms around her grieving husband "It all began thirty years ago, you were starting your political career then. Neither Ellie nor Zoe had been born yet, and Elizabeth was just a baby."

"You do realize that Elizabeth is 33 years old don't you." Jed pointed out "In 1974 if I had been in the military they might have taken our baby." Taking comfort in his wife's arms "It could have been us that had lost a child. It could have been Elizabeth that was taught to live like them." Josiah shivered at the very thought of his child being taken from him, to be taught how to kill and to maim.

"99 of them are dead Abby." Josiah continued "Only one of the original hundred is still alive, only one person who remembers what it was like to live that way. Only one person who knew those other 99 children."

"I know." Abby was at a loss as to what to say to make her husband's pain go away.

"You know he called them his brothers and sisters." Looking over his shoulder he looked at his wife "Did I tell you that?"

Abby settled down by her husband and just listened "No you didn't

"Yes" Josiah continued "His brothers and sisters, and we did nothing to help them. To save them and to let them live the lives that they deserved to live. To grow up knowing that their mothers and their fathers loved them. To go to school with their peers, to learn and to grow safe in the knowledge that they would be protected by their government as much as possible. You know I was just speaking to Michael Hammond's therapist, you remember Stanley Keyworth." Abby nodded as Jed continued "He told me that a part of Michael's problem is that he feels that we stole that right from him. The right to become whatever he wanted to become, for good or ill, we stole that right from him the very right which is granted to every citizen of this country. Michael's right about that as well, we did steal that right from him."

Abby looked up sharply "You have been in touch with his therapist?" She asked incredulously "That is supposed to be privileged information, that is supposed to be between them. Jed that is not something that you should know, that is not something that his therapist should be sharing with you or with anyone else!"

Jed Bartlet nodded his head still staring at the falling snow, wishing now more than ever that he was not the president.

"I know that I shouldn't know. However, there are things still going on that make it necessary for us to keep a close eye on Michael Hammond. Make sure that he is being completely honest with us at all times. I wish it wasn't necessary, believe me I don't want to know this man's pain. I don't want to know his inner most secrets and his dreams, but right now it is necessary."

Abby stared at her husband wondering exactly what the thoughts were that were running through his head.

"What is it that you are not telling me, Jed?" She asked wanting to know the truth.

"Three things actually Abby, three things that are not allowing me to sleep at night." Jed admitted

"Tell me Jed, don't keep it bottled inside you. Please don't let it be like the last time." Abby begged.

Josiah remembered those hard days not so long ago, when he'd been forced to order the assassination of another world leader. Well the man had been no better than a terrorist, so Josiah had given the go-ahead order to have the man killed. The knowledge of which had tortured him for months afterwards, and the repercussions of which were etched into his mind now and forever. When Abby had learned the truth, it had been a hard blow to them both.

"You're right of course." Turning away from the window Jed Bartlet looked at his wife "When Control first came to us he had two files. The first file was called 'Fundraiser', he explained that a fundraiser usually means an illegal operation that is conducted to raise their appropriations for the coming year. So, say a bomb goes off and kills a bunch of innocent Americans. Sanctuary would then say that they didn't have enough money to conduct operations, so that congress would have no choice but to raise their appropriations to ensure that it would never happen again."

"Jesus" Abby whispered "To think that they would kill innocent people just to raise their appropriations. Thank God that you stopped that!"

Jed shook his head uncertain "But, did I stop them?" he asked his wife "Along with that file were the schematics of Norton nuclear facility. Sanctuary had the schematics before the break in. This makes me wonder if it wasn't Sanctuary field agents that conducted that raid. Also according to Josh, a whole group of agents are still missing. Agents whom, according to Control, are completely loyal to Puppet Master. Norton is so far being very coy about giving us cooperation about what exactly is missing from the robbery."

Abby nodded soberly knowing that she'd wouldn't be sleeping well either from now on.

"What was the other file?" She asked knowing that whatever it was, was the real reason her husband was depressed.

"Nobody but Leo, Josh, Will, Toby and C.J. knows this, and it has to stay that way Abby." Jed warned her.

"Of course Jed." Abby answered instantly

"During my first year in office…" Jed paused for a moment, then took a deep breath "During my first year in office, 100 children aged three were kidnapped from military families."

Abby gasped, putting her hand to her mouth.

Jed nodded at her realization "Yes Abby, Puppet Master is trying to create the next generation of Guardian Angels. Only this time, they are going to obey nobody but her."

Michael took a deep breath as he heard the elevator door begin to come up. Nervously he rubbed his hands together, knowing that he was most likely signing his own death warrant for any hope of a relationship with Jenny Barnes. For most of the day he had sat up here staring at his easel, wondering what he should do now. Should he dump Jenny, just throw her out and never see her again? No, Michael couldn't do that to her, nor could he live with himself if he did just throw her out. Letting the cop tell her wasn't an option either, all he could tell her was that Michael had killed a bunch of men. The cop couldn't tell her why Michael had to kill them. The cop couldn't possibly understand, he'd never had to live that kind of life make those kinds of decisions. In the end Michael had decided that Monica had been right after all. It was best that it came from him. Michael also knew that it wouldn't be easy to tell her though. How do you tell anyone what kind of person you really are, how do you explain that you had to kill some to save others. All afternoon Michael had gone through the conversation in his mind over and over again, and each time it ended with Jenny hating him and leaving him broken hearted.

"Damn you Jenny Barnes." Michael cursed to himself "Why did I have to fall for you. Why couldn't you be like the others, just a one night stand. Get what I want and then just say goodbye, why did you have to be different?"

Michael rubbed his tired eyes, he had lied to the headshrinker the other day. Michael hadn't been sleeping well, but then again, when was the last time that he had a dreamless sleep. Michael thought for a moment, well not for over ten years at least. It was worse now than it had ever been in the past. Now all Michael had to do was close his eyes for a moment, then the faces would appear before him. Faces from his past, the ones that he hadn't been able to save, the ones that had to be sacrificed so that greater numbers could be saved later. Sometimes it felt as if he would drown in a sea of those faces, all of them asking the same question over and over again.

"Why weren't you good enough to save us all!" The faces would scream at him "Why did you let me die?" His only respite was when he was with Jenny. Only then would the ghosts leave him alone and let him be at peace.

Jenny got out of the elevator and closed the grill door behind her. Spotting Michael sitting on the couch Jenny immediately realized that Michael was in one of his dark moods again.

"Well" Jenny thought brightly "I'll get him over that quick enough."

Jenny sat down on the couch next to Michael determined to cheer him up.

"Michael, how was your day?" she asked

Michael smiled grimly "Well I've had better. Jenny someone came to see me today…" he began

Whatever it was, or whoever it was, it was obvious to Jenny that the conversation had not gone well at all.

"Yeah…" Jenny tried to prod him as Michael floundered

"Well this person said that he didn't want me seeing you anymore."

"What?" Jenny was now thoroughly confused "Who was it?" she demanded to know

Michael shook his head "That doesn't matter right now. What is important is that this person wants to tell you the truth about me. Well at least what they know about it." Looking up Michael saw that Jenny was now extremely nervous.

Jenny hugged herself, "I don't want to know." She told him flatly "What ever it was, is over with, I'm not interested in the past. The only things that interest me are today and tomorrow. Yesterday is buried and gone." Jenny was now frightened, all the little things were starting to come together and they were not painting a pretty picture in her mind.

Taking a deep breath Michael continued "I think it would be best if you heard it from me and not from someone else."

Jenny looked up pleadingly "Please Michael, I don't want to know."

Michael rubbed his tired eyes again, "Believe me Jenny, I am not looking forward to telling you this. Still, someone is going to let you know about it sooner or later. I'd rather you heard it from me."

Grudgingly, Jenny nodded and settled back into her seat, Michael took that to mean that he should continue.

"I told you that I worked for the government." Michael began nervously

"Yes" Jenny agreed "You told me you were some kind of trouble shooter."

"Yes I was a trouble shooter." Michael agreed

Frustrated Jenny lost her patience "So you were some sort of computer analyst, so what."

Michael shook his head "No Jenny, I was a trouble shooter. I was sent to different places around the world to find the trouble, then I shot it." Michael told her bluntly

Jenny was rocked back, her mouth opened and closed several times "Ah…You…I mean…what do you mean you shot it?" Jenny's world was now spinning and careening wildly out of control.

Michael stood up and went to the giant window that overlooked the empty cold streets, for a moment it felt like Michael's heart, just as cold and empty and without life. Michael could not look directly at Jenny, not now, and probably not ever again. Not for the first time in his life, Michael felt dirty, and that he didn't deserve someone like Jenny. Not after all that he'd done in his life. Jenny was meant for a good man, and not a man like him. Still that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

"People, Jenny." He told her "I searched out people who were enemies of our country, our way of life. People who threatened our citizens abroad, and then I dealt with them. Permanently."

Jenny slowly stood up staring at Michael's back, tears in her eyes and her bottom lip quivering.

"Y…y…you k…illed them?"

With a very heavy heart, Michael stared out into the darkness, "Yes Jenny, I killed them."

Jenny felt her heart in her throat, no words seemed to want to come out and a fist was gripping her heart tightly, her whole world was in chaos and most definitely out of control. How could this man, this kind, wonderful and generous man be a killer! No…no there was something wrong in the universe. Things like this just don't happen! "Air" Jenny thought quickly "I need air!" Quickly Jenny grabbed her coat off the couch and began to put it on, she headed back to the elevator. The only thing running through her mind was…

"I have to go Michael." she told him and she saw him nodding into the darkness as if having expected this to happen, "I have to think Michael… I can't think right now, I need air… I have to think…" Jenny was rambling now.

Resigned to the fact that he would never hear from Jenny again, Michael stared out into the night.

"I understand Jenny, you just take whatever time that you need. I won't bother you, or try and force anything on you. You know where to find me." he said, knowing that she never would call, or ever come back.

"Yes I know." Jenny opened the elevator door and got in "I promise that I'll call you, please understand Michael, this is just too much to take in right now. We'll talk later."

Michael heard the elevator door crash shut, then make it's way downstairs. Michael continued to stare out the window, staring at the way the shadows fell on the street. And for the first time since he'd left Sanctuary, Michael wished that he could hide amongst the shadows once again, just hide from the world that didn't want him to be a part of it.

"You are not to go back to that store! Do you understand me!" Janet told Cassie once again in no uncertain terms.

Cassie shook her head angrily "But why not mom?" She asked confused at her mother's reaction to her after school job "It's a good job, it pays well and Michael is a really nice guy, so are Monica and Andrew."

Janet rubbed her temples her headache increasing in strength, "I can't tell you that honey." Janet told her calmly "Just realize that I am doing what is best for you, and your father agrees with me about this subject."

Cassie sat down on her bed and tucked her feet underneath her.

"Is it something to do with Michael?" She asked "Is there some reason that you don't like him? I mean Jake was at the store today, he talked to Michael and afterwards, Michael seemed so distant, so sad."

Janet sat down on the edge of Cassie's bed and wrapped her arms around her daughter and just held her tightly.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. If anything were to ever happen to you, I don't know what I would do."

Cassie didn't fully understand, but she also didn't want her mother worrying about her either.

"Okay mom, I'll give a weeks notice and then quit."

Janet smiled and kissed Cassie's fore head "That will be fine. You can get another job, I'll even help." Janet promised

"Okay mom." Cassie looked around "I guess dad isn't home yet is he."

Yet another reason for Janet's headache.

"No honey, with General Hammond on extended leave, your father is having to work over time to try and keep everything together at the base. It's especially rough right now because Admiral Fitzwallace is coming to inspect the base in the next couple of days."

"Who's that?"

Janet chuckled "Your father's worst nightmare. Well actually Admiral Fitzwallace is in charge of the Joint Chiefs of the armed forces. The Admiral is the really big boss! Your dad is running around like a chicken with his head cut off, trying to get ready for the inspection."

"Is there that much to do? Dad's been home late every night for the last three weeks!"

Janet laughed as she held up a hand "According to your father, 'It's those damn civilian scientists! They have absolutely no idea what this inspection means to us in the military! I have had to have Daniel standing by my side so that he can translate simple English into nutty professor language!"

Both women began to laugh.

Jack signed his name for what felt like the ten millionth time that day. Closing the file he put it into the out tray and sighed in relief as he now saw that his in box was empty for the first time in weeks. Standing up Jack stretched out his back and was amazed at how exhausted he really was. He had never realized what it was that General Hammond did on base, the exhausting reams and reams of paperwork that it took to keep the mountain in perfect running order. This new understanding led to a new found and even greater respect for George Hammond than Jack already had for the General. After three weeks Jack was ready to yank out each and every hair in his head, and the General made it all look so easy. Especially dealing with the scientists! Jack had never met a bunch of more brilliant, educated and more nerdy group of people in his life. Jack had thought that Daniel was a geek when they had first met, hell Daniel was Rambo all those years ago compared to these dweebs! Still even that was okay now. Everything was ready for the chairman of the Joint Chiefs, the decks were spotless, all the inventories were checked and double, even triple checked. All paperwork was spotless as well and completely up to date. The military side of the operation was immaculate, and even the scientific side of things were damn near it. Jack had put Daniel in charge of that side of things, yep, best to have a scientist deal with the other scientists. Daniel even rose to the task beyond all expectations. Every piece of scientific equipment was accounted for and stored perfectly when not in use, unlike having everything just lying around as was prone to be the case. Daniel realized what a hard time Jack had been having since the general took his leave of absence and took it upon himself to make sure that the scientists didn't let Jack down on his big day. Jack looked at his calendar and noted the date.

"Two more days." he mumbled getting up, Jack turned out the lights and decided to call it a day. It was the first time in weeks that Jack O'Neill had left the office before midnight.

"I'm hungry Daniel." Sam smiled as the couple sat in front of their television watching a movie.

"What will it be then my dear?" Daniel asked getting ready to get up

Smiling even wider "Is there any of those chocolate brownies left that Mama brought over the other day?" She asked remembering the deep rich and thick chocolate brownies, that she and Daniel had named "Delicious Death", because the moment you bite into one, you die and go straight to heaven.

"Yes there happens to be some left." Daniel went into the kitchen "Would you like some milk with that as well my lady?"

"Yes thank you." Sam called out

Daniel set down the plate with a couple of thick delicious brownies and a tall glass of milk by Sam and sat back down.

"Your delicious death, my lady."

"So" Sam began as she bit into the brownie and was now in chocolate heaven "How are things shaping up for the inspection?"

"Good" Daniel admitted "Jack really has the place humming now. It took him a couple of weeks to get a handle on things, but things are going great."

"Were you able to help him with his civilian problems?"

"Yeah" Daniel blushed "I'm not very popular with the other scientists right now. They say that I've gone military with my unreasonable demands." he admitted to Sam

Sam's brow furrowed "What demands did you place on them?" she asked curiously, knowing that Daniel was considered the most lenient department head at the SGC. As long as you did your job and worked hard. Daniel rarely had complaints.

"Oh, things like they put their equipment away if they are not using it. To clean their work stations, throw away any garbage that they may have laying around. They were so shocked at my demands that they threatened a walk out!"

Sam laughed picturing Daniel giving those orders, when Daniel was almost always as guilty of that very same behavior as the others. So was she, when she came to think about it. At times their office looked like a bomb had hit it and left it demolished.

"So what did you do?"

Daniel smiled "I sent in my two labor representatives to meet with the grievance committee, they straightened out the situation in about ten minutes."

"Who did you send?" Sam asked between bites

Daniel smiled with an evil glint in his eye, "Gabe and Annie, I don't know what they told the others exactly. But the grievance committee literally ran out of the meeting room and back to their offices and began to put up their stations." Daniel laughed "They haven't complained since."

Sam laughed as well picturing Gabe and Annie laying down the law to the others. Gabe's idea of subtlety being what it was, Sam was pretty sure that not so veiled threats were issued.

"So tomorrow is the big day huh…" Sam pointed out

Daniel frowned "Sam, I still don't like the idea of you coming to work tomorrow. You are on maternity leave after all."

Sam patted her husband's hand "Don't worry Daniel, it will only be for a few hours while the Admiral is there. I'm not going to be doing any actual work."

"Did admiral Fitzwallace give any reason that you had to be there. I'm sure that if we told him…"

"Relax baby." Sam smiled, Daniel was so adorable when he was trying to protect her "Three more weeks yet to go."

Daniel rubbed Sam's swollen stomach "I still can't believe that you and I are going to be parents." Awed as always when he felt their child move inside his wife's body.

"Yes we are." Sam agreed yawning "Help me up Daniel and let's get to bed."

Admiral Percy Fitzwallace sat down at the large conference table with his staff. As Jack sat down so did the rest of his staff. Janet sat to his right as CMO, Daniel on his other side as head of the linguistics and history section, and a very pregnant Sam as head of the astro physics section. The group sat nervously awaiting their "report card" from the admiral.

Percy Fitzwallace a large stocky black man placed his gold rimmed glasses at the tip of his nose and began to study the reports that had been conducted by his staff, as he, himself was given a guided tour by Jack and by Daniel to explain some of the finer points. The Cheyenne mountain staff sat nervously as Fitzwallace flipped through the pages and waited with baited breath. Finally the admiral looked up and across the table.

"Well Colonel O'Neill I have to congratulate you on this inspection. Other than a couple of minor issues, the base is in extremely good shape." Fitzwallace could almost see the sighs of relief from the others and smiled "I know it couldn't have been easy for you this last month. What with General Hammond taking a leave of absence and all. However you and your staff have definitely risen to the occasion. It is commendable to you to have a staff who obviously worked so hard for you to get ready for this day."

Jack was relieved "Well thank you Admiral for your kind words, and I will pass it along to everyone."

"Do that Colonel." Fitzwallace turned serious for a moment and asked "How is General Hammond by the way?"

"Spending time with his family, sir."

Fitzwallace shook his head angrily "What happened, well it should never have happened at all. In fact I'm going to be going to visit with the General later this evening, George kindly invited me to dine with him. I'm just glad that I can give him some good news, and I'm not just talking about the inspection."

Confused Jack stared at the admiral "Yes Jack, very good news. You see this was more than just an inspection."

"Sir?"

"Well you have a very great fans in President Bartlet and with Leo McGarry and Josh Lyman. In fact it was suggested to me by the President to take advantage of this sad situation, a suggestion made by Josh Lyman, his assistant Chief of Staff and concurred by Leo McGarry as you know the president's Chief of Staff."

"To do what sir?" Jack asked confused more than ever

"To see how you would do under this amount of pressure. Inspections from the Joint Chiefs is a very big deal, especially when I do it personally. The inspection was necessary of course, but it was also a test. A test that you passed with flying colors Colonel." Turning, Fitzwallace nodded to his personal aide, who stood up and left the room only to return a moment later with Cassie who also looked confused as well.

Fitzwallace smiled at the teen and turned to Jack "I thought that you might like to have your family with you at this moment. Seeing as your wife is already here as are your friends, we can get started. Please stand up Colonel and stand over here at attention." Turning to Sam the Admiral smiled "Usually I would make you stand as well for this, but seeing as to your condition, please remain seated." Nodding to his staff, two junior officers went and stood behind Sam.

Fitzwallace cleared his throat and began "To Major Samantha Anne Carter Jackson, by order of the Joint Chiefs of staff, as of this date 23 November of 2004, you are henceforth promoted to Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Air Force, with all pays and privileges that go along with this rank."

Sam sat shocked as she felt hands on her shoulders removing her gold oak leafs and replacing them with the silver of a ltcol. Fitzwallace held out her promotion certificate, which Sam took and read again. Sam's eyes ran over the words, but the truth of the matter was having a hard time getting into her head. Daniel sat with his mouth open by her side, and prouder of his wife than he'd ever been. This promotion was well deserved for her.

"Now for the other." Fitzwallace held out his hand and another folder was handed to him, he turned and faced Jack, with Janet on one side and Cassie on the other looking on expectantly. "By order of President Josiah Bartlet, in agreement with Congress, and approved by the Joint Chiefs of Staff, as of this date 23 November 2004. Colonel Jonathan Spencer O'Neill is hereby promoted to the rank of Brigadier General in the United States Air Force, with all pays and allowances and privileges of this rank. This is signed by myself, as well as the other Joint Chiefs, secretary of the Air force and by President Bartlet." Percy Fitzwallace smiled and saluted "Congratulations General."

Stunned Jack returned his salute with a faint buzzing sound in his ears, snapping out of it he shook hands with the admiral as the aides took off the silver eagles and replaced them with a gold star, "Sir, I don't know what to say."

Fitzwallace nodded his head and told him, "Just say that you will continue to do as admirable a job as you have been doing."

Jack smiled "I certainly will sir."

"Congratulations again Jackson, oh by the way, since obviously General O'Neill will no longer be on an active SG team, SG-1 is yours to command." Fitzwallace added.

Sam began to struggle to stand "But Admiral, Lt commander Fuentes is senior to me. Why wasn't he promoted."

Fitzwallace smiled "He is being promoted to full commander next month, when the usual promotions list comes out. I spoke to Lt commander Fuentes a few days ago, we spoke about this very subject. He feels that since you have been with the team since the beginning as 2IC he felt it only proper that you should take command of the team. As the fine naval officer he is, commander Fuentes knows 'If it ain't broke don't fix it'. So relax, there will be no animosity there, he told me that he would follow any order that you would give. However, obviously since you are on maternity leave, Lt Commander Fuentes will be in command until your return to active duty."

"I'm sorry Admiral." One of the aides spoke up motioning to his wrist watch.

"Right Tim." The Admiral turned and looked at the group "It seems I have to go if I'm going to make my dinner appointment. Congratulations once again, oh by the way General. The President will be calling in about twenty minutes to congratulate you as well. Good day."

Jack stood at attention as did the others and saluted "Thank you again Admiral Fitzwallace."

Janet waited until the Admiral was out of the room and then hugged her husband.

"I don't believe it!" She exclaimed excitedly "General Jack O'Neill."

"This is so great dad!" Cassie hugged her father excitedly, she couldn't wait to tell Josie.

Daniel turned to his wife "I'm so happy Sam, lieutenant colonel! You too Jack, or should I say General Jack."

Jack shook his head, he was definitely still on cloud nine "I don't believe it." he mumbled, his life long dream finally coming true. "I never thought that I would make it…"

"Neither did I." Sam rubbed her stomach

"It's well deserved." Janet announced happily "Now there are two very important reasons why this makes me so happy."  
Lifting an eyebrow "Oh really? What's that?" asked Jack

Smiling Janet sat back down "Well now I am a general's wife, that's one. Second and most important to me and to Cassie and to the twins. No more field work, we don't have to bite our nails and worry anymore about you getting hurt out in the field."

Jack looked up surprised "You've never mentioned that before."

Cassie shrugged and explained "It was part of the package that we accepted when we accepted you. We wanted you to be a part of our family, so we accepted it, but now we can all relax and have a husband and father who comes home every night."

"Yeah" Janet smirked "What's that old saying, Generals are never killed in combat, they all die old men in bed."

"Hey" Daniel stood up clapping his hands together "Let's go out and celebrate this right now!"

Jack smiled ready to gather his team to celebrate with them, "Hold your horses Daniel, the president is going to call. I just got the rank, it wouldn't do to piss the president off so soon afterwards.

Chapter 12: The next article

Danny Concanon stood outside the front door to Murder in Store. Wrapping his coat around himself against the bitter cold he looked up and down the deserted street. Looking at his watch again he saw that it was barely nine p.m. and that the lights on the top floor were still on. Danny thought again about what he was about to do and once again thought if he should press the button. The last month had not been an especially easy one for Danny or his paper. A month of tracking down leads that lead no where, tracking the wrong people, trying to get answers out of the White House. Still it was worth it, if this was the man he was looking for, Danny refused to believe otherwise. This was his talent, finding people like this, finding where the story was, is what Danny loved to do more than almost anything else. This might just be another dead end, but too many things pointed in this direction. First there was the man's name, Michael Angel, it could be a coincidence, but not a likely one. Second, this is the city from where the Archangel was last heard from, and would also be the least likely place that the man would stay. Every other reporter in the White House press room were convinced that Archangel had disappeared to another country, or had disappeared into New York or Los Angeles or any other state other than Colorado. Staying in Colorado, in his colleagues opinion, was the most stupid thing that anyone could do to hide. Yet the simplicity of staying right where you are when trying to hide appealed to Danny, and it might also appeal to a man who knew how to hide in plain sight. Danny looked up again and saw that the light was still burning, and wondered why he was hesitating. Why was he hesitating on trying to get the most important story of his career, the most important story of his lifetime! This story had Pulitzer written all over it, it had to be written by someone and come hell or high water, Danny Concanon was the one that was going to write it.

Danny lifted his hand to ring the bell when suddenly the door opened. Caught by surprise Danny jumped grabbing his heart.

"Sorry" The soft voice that Danny remembered from his previous phone call with the Archangel spoke, "I didn't mean to startle you." Michael stared at the man "Can I help you?"

Gathering his wits Danny stared into the dark eyes that stared back at him. They were dead eyes, Danny noted quickly, they were not however frightening eyes. During his long career Danny had interviewed men who had dead eyes, cruel eyes, they belonged to men who were violent and yes most definitely scary. This man's eyes were different, yes they were dead, but to Danny they seemed like sad eyes. Eyes that had seen too much, and none of it being good, the eyes belong to a man who was exhausted beyond all endurance.

"Can I help you?" Michael asked again

Snapping out of it Danny nodded and held out a card "Yes, I don't know if you remember me but we spoke on the phone about a month ago. I believe that you gave me a story."

Michael looked at the card "So you are from the Washington Post."

"Yes, Mr. Angel." Danny smiled "We spoke on the phone, I recognize your voice."

Michael stared at the man before him neither agreeing or disagreeing with him.

"Yeah." Danny swallowed "Ah…Basically I'm here to talk to you. You promised me a story and you only gave me a beginning."

"So now you want the rest of my story." Michael continued to stare

"Yes" Danny answered nervously, suddenly wondering if he shouldn't have waited for daylight, and witnesses.

"Come in Mr. Concanon." Michael moved to one side "We can talk upstairs."

Danny moved through the large loft apartment and appreciated the man's taste, it was a beautiful home.

"Can I get you a drink Mr. Concanon?" Michael asked politely

"Sure, do you have scotch?" Danny asked removing his coat and making himself comfortable.

"Yes I do." Michael moved over to the bar and poured a drink, heading back he saw that the reporter already had out a tape recorder.

"No good Mr. Concanon." Michael said immediately "No tape, you will have to write it all out. Also no pictures."

"Okay." Danny put away the tape recorder and pulled out his notebook. Tasting his drink, he was stunned.

"What is this stuff?" he asked appreciatively "This is great!"

"Two hundred year old oak barrel from Scotland." Michael told him "I'll write out the name for you later. Now what can I do for you, Mr. Concanon."

"Danny, please."

"Michael" Michael nodded

"Well" Danny put his glass down "I don't know where to start, I mean Jesus, I can't even believe you are talking to me!"

Michael nodded in understanding "Before tonight, I would have denied being who I am." Rubbing his tired eyes again, Michael continued, "I thought that it was finally over. I thought that I could go on with life. I forgot the lessons that I learned so long ago." Shaking his head Michael spat out bitterly "I will never forget again."

Danny stared at the man before him, Michael was angry, but he was also sad, "So what just happened?" He asked pen poised

"I was reminded of who I am, what I am, I have been reminded of what I can't have." Shaking his head Michael changed the subject "This is not what you are here to talk about."

"Yes it is." Danny told him, sitting up he continued "Listen, my readers are very interested in you. Who you are, and what you are, have you been reading the papers lately?"

"No." Michael admitted

"People have been writing in like crazy, a lot of the letters are negative. You know, saying that you should be put in prison for what you did. Others though are squarely behind you, they say that it was nice to know that there was someone out there that was looking out for us."

"So Danny, which side do you fall under."

"I don't know yet." Danny told him truthfully "I mean, I think that you've probably done some pretty horrific things. Yet, what you went through was pretty damn horrific as well. How did you get the code name Archangel?"

Michael shook his head "Ground rules first Danny."

"Okay." Danny agreed

"First of all you have to come up with a reason why you are here. I don't want anyone else coming around here."

"We are old friends and I am here to help you with the grand opening to your store."

"Good, second, anyone asks, you get your stories delivered to you on tape. You transcribe the tapes and then you destroy them. The postmarks are from different cities and countries, never the same place twice. I'll have someone do some deliveries."

"Done."

"Third, you make it crystal clear in your paper that you and I have never met face to face. This is for your own protection. There are plenty of people who would love to know what I look like and where to find me. They will think nothing of taking you and torturing you for that information. You have to make it clear that we correspond by tape and not face to face."

"I like the not being tortured part myself." Danny sipped his drink nervously

"I thought you would." Michael smiled wryly "Fourth, I speak to you and only you, no friends, no friends of friends."

"I share my Pulitzer with nobody." Danny promised

"Last, I want you to also write my book. You publish it and you may keep all the profits from the sales, if any. That's on you."

"You want ME to write your book?" Danny asked excitedly, this was far and beyond his wildest expectations.

Michael sat back and relaxed into his seat, "Yes, I've read your column in the past, which is why I contacted you in the first place. You are very good, and you are fair. That is what I want."

"Deal." Danny held out a hand, which was gripped by a very strong hand. Danny knew instantly that this man could crush his bones to powder if he wished.

"So let's begin." Michael refilled Danny's glass and sat back "The very first day in Sanctuary, I was taken to a room by an agent. There were two people in the room waiting for us, they were the Puppet Master, she was the agent in charge. Also with her was her second in command Praetorian, he is the most vile and cruel man that I have ever met. They told me that my parents were dead and that they were going to be the ones to raise me from now on. Puppet Master held out a bag towards me and told me that my parents had left me one last gift. I was to reach into the bag and to remove one necklace. I did as I was told, I reached in and pulled one out. The chain was made of gold and it had a religious medallion on the end of it. Puppet Master took it and read which medal I had chosen. She smiled and said that it was fated to be, because I had chosen Michael the Archangel, she then placed the necklace around my head. She then told me that my new name was Archangel, that I was to answer to nothing but that name." Sadly Michael shook his head "You see in those days, I still remembered my own name. Anyway, I answered no, and Praetorian proceeded to beat the shit out of me. Puppet Master stopped him before he actually killed me of course. I can still remember Praetorian standing over me, yelling at me that I was the Archangel, and that would be the only name that I answered to from that day, until the end of time."

Danny's pen flew over his note pad as Michael continued to tell his story.

"How old were you that very first meeting?" Danny asked staring at Michael

"I was three."

"Jesus." Danny muttered as he continued to write.

It was three days later that the story hit the front page of the Washington post, and once again by that morning Archangel was the only thing that anyone wanted to talk about. For once in his life as a reporter Danny was glad that he had taken the time off from the paper to devote to this one story. For one, it was obviously one of the biggest stories that he would ever write about. Second, it got him out of the office and out of Washington for awhile, and it would take the other reporters some time to track him down. Danny knew that the news room of the post was probably inundated with calls from other media outlets and papers. Instead he was helping to put together a book store, it was the least he could do to help the man who was going to win him the Pulitzer prize. Third and most important, he was not in the White House press briefing room this morning to catch the fury of a certain Miss. C.J. Cregg.

"Besides" Danny thought to himself "This is a real nice store." looking around he saw many of his own favorite authors. Danny watched as a young teen walked up to Michael.

Cassie steeled herself for this moment, her last day, the last moment of her last day. Cassie really hated this moment, it was the day before the grand opening of the store, and there were so many last minute details to see about. Now she was leaving her new friends, and leaving a place that she liked, but she had promised her parents.

Michael saw that Cassie was heading his way, looking at his watch he saw that it was now the end of her last shift. This served only as another reminder from people. Michael Angel was not to be trusted with their children, that Michael Angel was a crazy man who would hurt their children. Taking several deep breaths Michael calmed down, it wasn't Cassie's fault this was happening. Her parents had concerns, and there is nothing that Michael could tell them that would alleviate those worries. As Cassie approached Michael held out his arms and gave Cassie a hug.

"We are going to miss you around here Cassie." Michael smiled

Cassie rubbed her stinging eyes "I wish I could stay." She told Michael "I wish I understood, but 'I'm too young' or so they say."

Michael smiled "I'm a lot older than you and I don't understand either. You just remember that if you ever need a job, you have one here waiting for you." Michael handed Cassie an envelope with her pay.

"Thanks Michael." Cassie hugged the large man again and then turned to Monica and Andrew, hugging them as well.

Danny walked up to Michael confused "Why is she leaving?" he asked

"I'm not to be trusted." Michael told the reporter "Don't you remember, I'm a maniac." Bitterly Michael turned to head to the elevator to be alone "It's like I told you Danny, they never let you forget and they don't forgive and they will never understand."

Danny watched the large and defeated slump shouldered man walk away. Looking to the other employees, Danny noticed that both Monica and Andrew looked just as sad as Michael did. Both were staring at their employers retreating back, both were worried.

"Why is this happening to him?" Monica whispered to Andrew

"I don't know." Andrew admitted "We just have to have faith Monica, God knows what's he's doing."

Paul Turelli walked down the stairs towards the morgue with newspaper in hand. Opening the door at the bottom of the stairs he was assaulted once again by Jenny's loud music, but this time it was different. Usually Jenny played cheerful upbeat music, that had changed when she met Michael Angel. After that day, whenever Paulie went to the morgue all he heard was sickly sweet love songs, but still upbeat. Then five days ago it had changed again, no more upbeat music, no more love songs, now all that Jenny played was depressing 'I wanna stick my head in the oven and turn the gas on full' music. Now usually Paulie did not interfere in his cousins love life, usually Paulie did not want to know a thing about her love life. It was like hearing any of his sisters talk about sex! Some things are best not shared between brothers and sisters, of whom he considered Jenny to be like. However, Jenny's mood was now affecting other officers in the VCTF South precient as well. Jenny was the usual bright spot in their day, while the detectives dug their way out of the crap and filth of this city. Jenny could be counted on to help keep morale with a winning smile, some cute story or whatever power it was that Jenny possessed that made people smile. Even Jake had been affected, snapping at anyone and everyone for stupid and minor reasons. Finally he had, had it out with his captain and Jake admitted that he had stupidly interfered with Jenny's relationship with Michael Angel.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Paulie asked his friend

Jake shook his head "I was afraid that Jenny was going to be hurt by this guy. Jesus, Paulie, you saw what this guy is capable of doing!"

Paulie shook his head "The man served his country, and after 9/11... well I hope he got a lot of terrorists."

"And how would Jenny react if she knew the truth!" Jake asked Paulie "You know Jenny, she would freak."

Paulie shook his head "It has to be Jenny's choice, Jake. I know you love her, and you know how I feel about her. Jenny is stronger than people give her credit for. I know Jenny is sugar and spice and everything nice, but she is strong Jake. If she's not strong enough, then that is why we are here to help her out, but it has to be her choice."

"I know." Jake slumped into his chair "I know you're right, I knew it after I left Angel's store, but it was done. Now it's too late for me to take it back."

Paulie grabbed the paper off Jake's desk, "I'll talk to her." he promised

Opening Jenny's office door, Paulie was rocked back by the sheer volume of the music. Making his way inside, Paulie found the CD player and turned it off.

"Jesus Jenny, you are going to be deaf soon if you keep playing it this loud."

Jenny continued to stare at the back wall of her office.

"Jenny" Paulie sat down on the edge of her desk "We need to talk."  
"I don't want to hear it Paulie, not now."

"It's about your friend Michael."

Jenny spun around and gasped "Did something happen to him?" She asked suddenly frightened

Paulie shook his head tapping the paper against his knee "Not that I know of, but I wanted to speak to you about him."

"It's none of your business Paulie." Jenny told him bluntly

Paulie raised an eyebrow, Jenny had never spoken like this before.

"You love him, don't you." Paulie asked gently

Jenny stared at her giant cousin, she wanted to deny it, to make him see that it wasn't true, that the last few days had not been torture for her. To not see Michael, to not be with him, finally she just told him the truth, "I thought I did." Jenny admitted "You don't know the whole story though, Paulie."

"I know more than you think." Paulie stood up and headed to the open door and stopped "You know Jenny, there are a lot of things that you don't know. Things only Michael can tell you, obviously he has already told you some of it." Paulie told her knowingly "But you know what I wonder?"

Jenny stared at her cousin with open mouth, Paulie did know! "What Paulie?"

Looking at Jenny straight in the eye, he asked, "Did you give him a chance to explain it to you, did you just hear or did you really listen? Anyway…" Paulie held up the paper "There is a story about Michael in today's paper, I thought you might like to read it." Paulie tossed the paper on her desk and walked out.

Jenny picked up the paper and unfolded it, Jenny's eyes bugged out as she read the screaming headline.

"MY LIFE IN HELL, Archangel's story, byline by Danny Concanon"

"A few days ago I was sitting in my little cubicle, trying to come up with a witty way to write the story of the President's new budget proposals. Now as everyone knows the President of the United States is a Nobel laureate in economics, and as such his budget proposal is way over the head of this simple reporter. So there I was trying to understand my notes when a package was delivered to my desk. The postmark was from Denmark (By the way I don't know anyone in Denmark), so the package caught me off guard. Upon opening it I was a bit surprised to find myself holding a tape. Curious I slipped it into my tape player and pressed play and listened wondering what kind of joke was being played on me now. Suddenly to my surprise I heard a voice that I have heard only once before. The voice of a man who had given me the story of a life time, yes dear readers, it was the one and only unique voice of the Guardian Angel known as Archangel. On the tape he gave me instructions that were to be followed to the letter, if I ever wanted to hear from him again. He told me that when I was done listening to the tape I was to destroy it immediately (Which I have done) and to write the next installment of his story. The tape started with the following quote.

Since I exposed Sanctuary for what it was, and for what it did, I have been doing a lot of traveling. Throughout the U.S. and abroad, I sit and I listen to many of the conversations about me, speculating what kind of animal I am. What kind of life I am having now that I am free to do and go as I please, and how long will it be before I kill again. So let me begin by answering those questions. As to what kind of animal I am, well I am human, and let me tell you that there is no other creature that is more dangerous than a human. There is no other species that kills their own like we do. Now as to the things that I have done, yes I have killed. I have killed many dangerous men, men who were hell bent on killing innocent people for no other reason that they hate the way we live or who we worship. This is what I was taught to do, this is what I was forced to become, I had no choice in that matter. You hate me for it, and yet, I am the one that you run to when you are in danger. You say 'help us please', and I risk my life to help you. Then when I have done what you asked of me, once that I have shed blood for you, and have shed my own blood to protect you. You then turn around and demand that I leave, because you believe that I am just too dangerous to keep around. That is until the next time that you need my help, then the vicious cycle begins again, and I hope and pray that this time you will let me stay when it is all over, but you never do. Now for your other question, what is my life like now? Well to tell you the truth, I live in hell. I live in fear. I live in hell because I am alone, everyone that I have ever loved is either gone or dead. Every time I close my eyes the ghosts of the past come to haunt me. I haven't slept more than a few hours a night since I left. Now I know what you are thinking, you think I'm talking about the men that I have killed, I'm not. Those that I have killed, were killers, they were spawned from hell and were more evil and cruel than you could ever possibly imagine. So I don't shed tears for them, if I could shed tears that is to say. No the faces I see, are the faces of the ones that I could not save. The ones that I was too late to save, they haunt my dreams asking me over and over again, why wasn't I good enough to save them? What do I tell them? What do I tell you? The only thing that I can say is that I did the best that I could, I saved as many as I could, but I am sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough to save everyone, and that is my personal hell. I also live in fear, fear of what you might ask. Well I am not afraid of death, actually I'm kind of looking forward to that day. Maybe then I can finally find some peace. No, I don't fear death, I fear life. I am afraid of walking in the daylight, I have lived in darkness all of my life. I am afraid that I will always be alone in a world that does not want me to exist in it. I have heard it already, spoken in whispers, Archangel can't be trusted, he is a monster, and he cannot be allowed to roam free in the countryside, let's put him in prison, let's put him in an asylum. We can't let him get near our children, we can't let him date our women, we can't be his friend, Archangel is just too dangerous to be around. It's only a matter of time before the maniac shows himself for what he really is, and then kills us all! This is why I hide from you people, sometimes I just want to hide amongst the shadows once again and just watch you as you enjoy the things that are denied to me because of a twist of fate. Just get lost in those shadows and never come back. I hate that world, but at least there I am accepted for who I am and everything makes sense to me, there I am no longer afraid. Who knows, I may still do that very thing, just disappear so I can be left in peace. So this is my life, I don't sleep, I don't smile much, laugh even less, I have no friends anymore and I am unlikely to make any new ones anytime soon, because sooner or later they realize the truth and they think they know who I am. But they can't know me, they can not know me, because they never had to live like me, never had to make the tough choices I have had to make. They can't comprehend the pain that I endure for some of those choices. This is my life, let me tell you how it all began."

Samantha Carter Jackson put down the paper on the breakfast table, and wiped away the tears from her face. Looking at Janet, who had come over with the that mornings paper, as she sat looking just as depressed as Sam felt at this moment. Neither of them had realized the depth of pain that Michael dealt with on a daily basis. The constant, never-ending guilt that weighed him down, that left a man wishing for his own death. So that he could find the peace that was denied to him here and now. The peace that they themselves had denied to Michael Hammond, based solely on what kind of man they thought he was. They had thought of Michael as a killer, a lunatic. They had forgotten about the little boy who was beaten and forced to become a weapon to kill those who would kill innocent victims. Only now did they realize that Michael wanted nothing more than to be left in peace, to have friends and people to care about him. To not be alone any more, as he had been for so many years. They had both been so happy when they heard that Jenny had left Michael for good. Sam was also relieved beyond measure when Janet had told her that Cassie had quit her new job. Now Sam felt sick to her stomach knowing that she had a hand in kicking a man while he was down. That she had aided in taking away the one and only good thing in a man's life and left him wanting his own death.

Looking at Janet all she could say was "What have we done?"

Josh Lyman sat behind his desk listening and writing down the information as quickly as he could. Donna sat across from her boss/lover wondering what was going on now. From the look on Josh's face, she knew that it was nothing good, Donna had not seen Josh so angry in years. It had started first thing that morning as they had sat down to breakfast and Josh had opened the paper. There on the front page in extremely large print was a new story from the Archangel, that was when his beeper went off and cell phone began to ring. Next was the harried rush to the office and into strategy meetings about what next to do and who was going to talk to the former agent. Then another phone call had arrived from of all people Control from Sanctuary with more bad news. Josh had told the man to come over immediately to talk it over, the meeting had Control leaving to go back and monitor the situation and Josh looking extremely pale. Josh had been just about to tell her to contact the President when another phone call arrived, this time from the director of the F.B.I., this led to another harried conversation with Josh taking notes and then giving instructions to the Bureau director. Looking at Josh talking on the phone now, Donna wasn't too sure that Josh's head was not going to explode.

Hanging up the phone, Josh began to organize his materials.

"Donna."

"Yes, Josh" she answered instantly

"I need to see the President immediately, tell his secretary that this is an emergency. Also get on to Leo, Toby, Will and CJ and get them all to meet me in the oval office right now." Donna picked up the phone and began to dial. Josh gathered together all the necessary files and left the office.

Josh arrived outside the oval office minutes later and was told the President would see him in just a few minutes. Nodding Josh checked his watch and began to pace, as the rest of the senior staff entered the outer office.

Leo looked at his second "What's up Josh? What's the emergency?"

Josh looked around at the others "Not here, let me just say that the you know what, has just hit the fan."

Charlie Young opened the door to the oval office and nodded to the senior staff that the President was ready for them.

Jed Bartlet watched as his senior staff walked in and began to take seats in his sitting area. Taking his own seat at the head of the table and stared at Josh, who he noticed was extremely pale.

"What's wrong Josh?" The President began

Josh nodded and began "Good morning Mr. President, I'll begin this with the Archangel situation. I think that we should send Will and CJ to go and meet with Archangel and explain to him why he should not be sending out any more interviews to Danny."

CJ shook her head "I'm going to kill Danny the next time I see him." She announced angrily "He didn't even give us a heads up on what was on it's way."

"Leo?" The President asked

"Josh is right." Leo said immediately "We don't want Archangel in the white house, if a reporter got a whiff of that one…" Leo shook his head "I don't even want to think about it."

Josiah Bartlet nodded "Good, Will, you and CJ catch a plane today and go out there and talk to him. Next.."

"This is where the day goes to hell Mr. President." Josh admitted "Control from Sanctuary came to see me a little while ago."

Jed sat up interestedly "Really! What did he want?"

Josh opened a file and began "As you know Mr. President, some Sanctuary agents are still in play undercover."  
"Yes, your suggestion, which I agreed to very reluctantly." The President agreed

Pulling out a set of photographs he passed them around "Well sir, one of those agents took these pictures and sent them in to Sanctuary. The agent thought that we'd be very interested in them."

Leo looked at the picture "What am I looking at?" he asked Josh

Josh swallowed hard "What you all are looking at are former Sanctuary agents codenamed Thor and Loki training MFM terrorists."

"What!" Leo sat up shocked "Where were these taken?"

"Syria" Josh told them "The MFM or Muslim Freedom Movement as they are known have hired the Norsemen to train their terrorists. That means that these guys are teaching our enemies everything there is to know about our defenses! Control believes that Puppet Master is renting out her remaining agents to terror groups for millions of dollars."

The President sat back in shock "My God, what does Control suggest we do?"

"Nothing yet, Mr. President." Josh told him "He's getting together right now with Control from the CIA and NSA to try and determine what is going on and what exactly we can do to stop it from continuing. They will report to us before the end of the day."

"Keep on them Josh." The President ordered.

"Yes sir, next…"

Josiah Bartlet looked up surprised "There's more?"

"One last thing Mr. President and by far the most frightening." Josh admitted

Toby looked up amazed that there could be more then they had already received

"Oh good." He began sarcastically "Cause we were all waiting for the truly frightening part."

Bartlet threw a tired glance at Toby, "Let's hear it."

"I just got off the phone with the director of the FBI. They finally broke someone at Norton Nuclear. Something besides files were stolen Mr. President. To be precise 250 kilos of Americium 123 was also stolen as was an unknown quantity of Naquada."

"Americium 123?" Will looked confused as was CJ

"Americium 123 is nuclear waste, but Americium can be turned into weapons grade nuclear materials."

Leo sat opened mouth "And the Naqueda?"

"From the Stargate sir." Josh began "As you know Mr. President Naqueda is the material that was used to construct the Stargate and it is also used as the basis of creating all of the Goauld weapons. I did some checking Mr. President, an air force gave a large amount of Naquada to Norton years ago to research the possibility of using it as a power source and also what military applications it could be used for as well. Mr. President do you remember some years ago when we got word of the Goauld invasion force that was heading to earth."

Bartlet nodded "Yes I remember, SG-1 was able to stop them."

"Yes sir, but we fired nuclear missiles at it first sir."

Leo sat up remembering "That's right, they were nuclear missiles laced with Naquada!"

Josh nodded "Yes, because it was discovered that Naquada multiplies the blast of a nuclear explosion by a factor of a couple of hundred percent. Add all that together and you get, that Puppet Master has enough nuclear material to destroy the entire eastern seaboard!"

Bartlet stood up "I want the joint chiefs, heads of the CIA, NSA, FBI in the situation room. I want someone from Norton, their top expert on a plane here right now. Contact the SGC and I want their top expert on Naquada here as soon as possible as well. We need to figure out what the hell that woman is going to do with all that nuclear material. CJ, the press is to know nothing of this."

"Understood Mr. President."

The President looked around the room "No leaks on this one people, if this leaks out to the press I will have the head of the person responsible on a pike!"

Will stood up gathering his things "Mr. President, do you still want me and CJ…"

"Yes" Josiah Bartlet sighed "I know this is the worst time for this to come up. Still we need to get Archangel off our backs for now."

"Yes Mr. President."

Chapter 13: Coming to terms

Jenny walked into the bookstore looking for Michael.

Monica smiled as she spotted the woman "Hello Jenny, it's so nice to see you. We've missed you." Happy that Jenny was back, Michael was so close to the edge right now. Closer than Monica had ever seen him, only this time Michael had no interest in pulling himself away from that edge.

Jenny smiled "I've missed you guys as well." Looking around the store "Where's Michael?" she asked nervously as she looked around the store.

"Up stairs." Andrew smiled happy to see Jenny as well. "Oh by the way Jenny meet Danny Concanon, an old friend of Michaels.

Jenny smiled and shook hands with Danny "I read your story in this morning's paper." She admitted "You write with such compassion."

"Thank you." Danny smiled, now realizing why Michael had been so depressed since they had met. He would be depressed as well if this woman had left him. Danny couldn't quite put his finger on it. He had seen much more beautiful women in his life. Jenny was pretty, very pretty, but she seemed to exude some quality that made those around her comfortable, like an old friend. Danny had felt it instantly, feeling almost as if he'd known this woman all his life. Her best feature though was her smile, it was full, easy, relaxed and yet brilliant and warm. Hell if Danny weren't afraid of the fact that Michael would probably kill him. Danny was all ready to ask this woman to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Please excuse me, I have to see Michael." Closing the elevator doors Jenny went up

Michael looked up as the elevator door opened, revealing Jenny. Instantly Michael tensed up wondering why Jenny was here now.

Jenny stared at Michael horrified, she was shocked to see that Michael had seemingly aged at least five years in the five days they'd been apart. Michael seemed exhausted as if he had not slept in those five days. His eyes were blood shot, haunted, and he had not shaved in days either. All that Jenny could think was that it was her fault, that Michael was in this condition. That she left him alone to face his demons, Jenny now realized that she had been the one that was keeping him sane. That without her, Michael had no one in the world. Jenny did not realize until this very moment, just how alone in the world Michael really was. Also, after reading that article, just how much pain Michael was in.

"I'm sorry Michael." Jenny began tentatively moving into the room "I should never have left that night with out letting you explain."

Michael shook his head as he collapsed onto the couch, "I knew it was going to happen, I knew that you would hate me for telling you the truth."

"I don't hate you." Jenny sat down beside Michael "I was scared, I mean, you seem so kind and gentle. You treated me like a queen, with more respect and love than I have ever experienced in my life. Then you tell me that you were once a government assassin. I just couldn't fathom it. I still can't fathom it, I mean why you?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders "The one question I have been asking since it happened. Why me? Why was I one of the ones that was chosen and not someone else." Michael leaned his head back tiredly "I just don't know why."

Nervously Jenny pulled at her shoulder length hair, "Tell me about the men that you have killed Michael."

"I can't go into specifics." Michael warned her "It's all classified top secret, there are only a handful of people on the planet that know everything that I've ever done."

"How many…" Jenny began tentatively

"I honestly don't know. I lost count somewhere after fifty." Michael admitted painfully staring down at the ground. "I mean how many did I give you when I first got into town?"

"That was you!" Jenny was shocked, "Dear God, so many Michael."

Morosely Michael nodded in agreement "I know, I have done some horrible things in my life. Things that I will never tell a living soul. I didn't do it because I enjoyed it Jenny, I did it because I'm good at it, this is what I was trained for."  
Jenny nodded, but didn't really understand.

"Couldn't you have refused?" she asked

With a bitter chuckle Michael shook his head, "No, for two fundamental reasons "First, I would have been cancelled immediately…"  
"Cancelled?"

"Killed Jenny, when you cancel someone, you are canceling the rest of their lives." Michael explained, hoping beyond hope that this woman would find a way to forgive him. Michael didn't understand why he needed this particular woman to forgive him. Perhaps it is just the simple fact that if this one good woman could forgive him, then perhaps others would as well. Then perhaps someday, a long time from now, Michael could forgive himself.

"Oh." Jenny replied in a small voice "But why would they kill you, I mean how could they get away with killing their own agents."

"To the world, I don't exist, Jenny." Michael explained "Until a month ago, I never had a drivers license, or a social security card, I have never paid taxes. It is easy to make that type of person disappear forever without anyone asking a thing. I have lived my whole life in the shadows, never being completely in the light. I don't even know if Michael Angel is my real name! I have had a thousand different names and identities over the years. I have lived a life of lies and secrets, I could never tell anyone who I really was. I could never show anyone who I really was, because a part of me does not know who I am."

Jenny couldn't believe that anyone could live that kind of life "And the other reason?"

"Guilt." Michael told her, at her confused expression, Michael explained "Say that I had refused an assignment, and they didn't cancel me. They then hand if off to another agent who is not as good as I am. Then he fails…you have to understand Jenny, if I failed at an assignment, innocent people died. Husbands, wives, children, all dead because I did nothing to stop it when I could have done something. I couldn't sit back and watch that happen, not while I could do something to stop it from happening."

Jenny wiped her eyes, it just wasn't right for them to guilt a person into doing what they wanted.

"It's not fair." She told him

Michael shrugged and simply told her the truth, "It was my life, and I had no choice."

"What about the others?" Jenny asked "Were you all taught the same way?"

"Yes" Michael admitted "But I was the best, and since I was the best. The others were always a bit leery about me."

"Why would they be leery?" Jenny asked confused by this man's strange world

"They were always afraid that I was going to rat them out." Michael smiled a bit "We used to break the rules at times, where we were trained, some of them thought that I would rat them out to get ahead."

"But you didn't." Jenny didn't ask it as a question, she knew that Michael would never do such a thing.

"No" Michael admitted "I would die for them."

Jenny smiled, she knew that she had been right, "I just need to know one thing."

"What's that?" Michael asked nervously

"Do you love me?"

Michael looked deeply into her blue eyes and searched his soul for the truth, "Yes" he said simply and honestly.

"Good, because I love you too." Jenny hugged Michael tightly relishing the feeling of his strong arms around her holding her tight "And I'm not afraid anymore. We will get through this together." Jenny promised, "Now lay your head on my lap and sleep. I'm here, so there won't be any bad dreams."

Michael stared at Jenny as would a child. "Promise?"

"Promise, now sleep." Jenny rhythmically and gently stroked his brow. Michael was asleep in a matter of seconds. No dreams came to haunt him that night.

The Hammond family walked into Murder in Store the next morning on opening day. George was pleased that it had turned out to be a perfect day for the store opening. The sun was out and shining and it was a bit warm for the first day of December in Colorado, especially after the snow storms of a few weeks before. The store was packed with customers both young and old and to his surprise a whole lot of the Turelli family as well, and all perusing the stacks of books. Lines ten deep at each of the five registers, all holding books waiting patiently to purchase. In the back they could see that the dining area was full as well as people enjoyed their coffee and snacks or some eating lunch. George could see a long line of people waiting and Miranda Carter sitting at a table greeting fans and signing copies of their books, a large smile on her face as she spoke to them. Jake stood beside his beautiful wife handing her books to sign and making sure that Mira had everything that she needed. Store employees rushed back and forth helping customers while wearing black t-shirts with a big red dagger on the front and back with the store name emblazoned on it. Then he saw Michael and his heart began to beat a bit faster. Michael was standing near the entrance greeting customers and welcoming them to his store. George was a bit surprised to see Jenny Barnes with a giant smile on her face greeting customers as well. Suddenly George began to wonder what his son had been doing for the last month and a half!

Michael spotted the general and moved over to greet him.

"General Hammond." Michael smiled "Welcome, and thank you for coming to our grand opening."

"My pleasure." George responded "Oh by the way this is my family, my daughters, Janice, Felicia and Daisy." George stared into his son's eyes, was that a spark of recognition in his eyes?

"A pleasure to see you all again." Michael shook hands with them all, he felt an electric shock as he shook the generals hand. Shaking it off Michael was introduced to the husbands and to the children.

Michael turned to introduce Jenny "And may I introduce Dr. Jenny Barnes."

George Hammond smiled "We've met, it's been awhile though, good to see you doctor Barnes."

"Jenny please general." Jenny blushed

"Oh you've met." Michael trying to turn off his suspicion alarm reminding himself that not everything was a trap anymore.

George continued "Yes, about seven, eight months ago now. We had a series of deaths at the mountain and Jenny was the pathologist assigned to the case."

Michael relaxed "Oh yes, I remember reading about that case. The man thought HE was the Archangel." Michael chuckled, as if…

George coughed "Yes, quite." Not too sure of his son's sense of humor

Daisy jumped in seeing her father's expression "Could you give us a quick tour?"

"Of course." Michael smiled as he led them towards the back.

Tess shook her head as she made her way to her fellow angels. Andrew was busy with a customer, but Monica was standing to one side and smiled as she saw Tess approaching her."

"Hello Tess." Monica began brightly

"Hello baby." Tess smiled "How's everything going here?" she asked

"Fine" Monica admitted "We did have that little incident with Jake Carter."  
"So I heard." Tess raised an eyebrow

"But it all turned out okay, Jenny is back with Michael now. I think that their relationship is even stronger now." Monica smiled knowingly "I understand why God did it now, Jenny hates secrets and I see how she was so hurt by this secret. God wanted Jenny to know the truth, so that she could be here for Michael, because now there are no secrets between them."

Tess smiled gratified that Monica now saw the truth of God's plan, "Good, sometime soon, Michael is going to need her to help him." Tess warned darkly

Monica nodded in complete agreement "How about you?" she asked "How are things going with the general?"

Tess snorted "That man is the most stubborn creature that God has ever created. He was near pneumonia when I finally got to him. Then nursing him back to health was a trial. Then trying to get him away from those movies was torture. Trying to convince him to even come here today was an ordeal."

"So how did you finally get him to come?" Monica asked curiously

"I didn't." Tess admitted "I needed the help of Admiral Fitzwallace to make him finally come. I spoke to the Admiral in private for a moment and explained the fears of George's family. How the general was falling into a deep fit of depression. The admiral understood and spoke with the general for quite awhile. He's the one who finally convinced George to come here today and at least meet with Michael." Tess explained.

Will Bailey and C.J. Cregg stepped into the book store, surprised to see that the place was literally jammed packed with customers. Entering they began to look around trying to spot Michael.

A young pimpled faced teen walked up to them "Hi, welcome to Murder in Store." he began politely "Is there anything that I can help you find?"

Will nodded and smiled "Yes, we are looking for Mr. Angel. He's an old friend and we are just in town for the day and wanted to see him."

The teen smiled "Sure, I'll get him for you. I'll be right back."

Will nodded and turned to C.J. who had been looking around the store.

Stopping short CJ's voice became hard "Excuse me Will, but I've just spotted another old friend."

Will looked over and saw Danny talking to some woman about the book she was holding.

"God be with you Danny." Will thought to himself, glad that he wasn't a certain reporter today as C.J. tapped Danny on the shoulder.

Will shook his head as he felt a tap on his own shoulder.

"Mr. Bailey." Michael asked in a friendly fashion "To what do I owe the honor?" Will looked around, this was not the place to have this particular conversation.

"Is there somewhere that we can talk in private?"

Michael had been expecting some thing of this sort to happen, "Of course." He motioned to the elevator.

Danny Concannon turned when he felt the tap on his shoulder. The smile that had been on his face instantly disappeared the moment he saw CJ's face.

In a false sweet tone of voice CJ began "Well look who's here, if it isn't my old friend, who stabbed me in the back."

Danny held up a hand "CJ, I know you're pissed."

"Who me?" CJ asked innocently "Why would I ever be mad at you Danny?"

"CJ!"

Turning CJ spotted Will standing with Angel, spinning back on a dime CJ pointed a finger in Danny's face.

"I have to go and take care of somebody else right now. However, if you move from this spot Danny Concannon I swear to God that I will hunt you down and make you pay." Without another word CJ stalked off towards the two other men.

Danny gulped, he'd never seen CJ this mad before "Nice to see you too CJ."

Will and CJ sat down on the couch as Michael sat opposite them. The tension in the room was palpable as they stared at each other. Finally CJ ended the silence.

"I see that you have given another interview." She began hotly

Will cringed mentally screaming at CJ "Please don't antagonize the man that can kill us both with his pinky."

"Yes" Michael said simply

"Why?" Asked Will

"Because I was asked to do so by Danny." Michael shrugged as if the answer was obvious

Will looked at the man incredulously "So some stranger asks you for an interview and you just give it to them? No regard for national security?"

Michael smiled "That's just about it." he agreed

"Well…" Will stared at the man before him "Don't do that."

"Okay." Michael told them "Just Danny then."

CJ spoke up "No, you don't give interviews to anyone. Not to Danny, not to anyone from the media, is that understood?"

"No I don't." Michael's eyes began to narrow

Will tried to interject, he knew that threatening this man would be of no use. He had probably been threatened by a whole lot more than the likes of him and CJ.

"CJ, I don't…"  
CJ continued ignoring Will "Then I'll say it again, you talk to no one with out our express permission. No media interviews to anyone, is that understood."

"No" Michael told her in no uncertain terms "I speak to whom I wish, and no one can stop me from doing so. It says so in the constitution, perhaps you have heard of that document." Michael saw that CJ was getting more angry and about to say something really stupid and piss him off. "Miss Cregg, before you try any more of your childish attempt to scare me into silence, let me tell you something. I am not a man you can intimidate into doing anything that you want. I have met and dealt with people who make you look as threatening as a girl scout selling cookies door to door. Don't piss me off any more than I already am at you people. You start anything, and you will find out how dangerous to you and the president I really am."

"What are you saying?" Will asked seriously knowing that this was dangerous ground that they were treading upon.

"So far I've only spoken about what has happened to me. Keep harassing me and I will give explicit details of the work I've done for my government. Names, dates, places, weapons and tactics used by me and others that will bury you up to your necks in shit. Impeachment will be the least of your problems, you will all have your arms full trying to keep the president from getting life in prison."

Will stared at the man in shock "But the president didn't know…"

"One story is nothing, two nothing, but after I give thirty or forty stories, they will think that the president is either guilty of hiding all of this to save his own ass. Or that he is the stupidest man in the country."

"And what is it that you want?" CJ asked knowing that they couldn't let this all go public, Angel was right, it would destroy the president, the entire administration.

Michael sighed "I just want people to know about me." he told them frustrated "To know that I'm not some psycho killer who is looking for his next victim. That, yes I've done some bad shit in my life, but everything that I have done is to protect people, to protect my government." Michael turned to CJ "Yes Ms. Cregg, even to protect my President. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, I don't want to hurt the president or any of you. So please don't force me to do that. I just want to get this weight that is not allowing me to breathe off my chest, off my heart so that I can start to live. I want to bury my ghosts, but before I can bury them I have to get them out of me and be done with it once and for all."

"I can understand that, and I sympathize with you." Will shook his head in frustration "But you can't do it in this fashion. The media storm that you create every time you open your mouth is unbelievable. The feeding frenzy is not restricted to just reporters. Just about every country on this planet has contacted us asking if it was you who killed some their leaders who died in mysterious accidents or have been out right assassinated."

Michael sighed "So what is my alternative. How else do I get this all out of me, how do I disappear so that the press will stop all of this."

"I don't know." Will admitted knowing that all the secrets couldn't be easy to live with "But I will make you a deal."

Michael sat up interestedly "What kind of deal."

"You give no more interviews, and I will figure out a way for you to get this all out so that there will be no fallout. A way so that no one gets hurt."

Michael sat back and considered the offer, could he trust this man?

Will and CJ stared at Michael, both could see that he was thinking about Will's offer. CJ had to admit that Michael was being cooperative, and a part of her also sympathized with him. She too would want to scream from the roof tops 'YOU SEE WHAT YOU BASTARDS DID TO ME!" CJ knew that she would want revenge for everything, destroy everyone who had destroyed her. Yet Michael wasn't asking for a whole lot, vengeance was not at the root of what he wanted. All Michael wanted was some peace for himself, for people to know that he isn't a bad man.

Finally Michael looked up "I am going to do something that I have never done in my entire adult life." he told them "I am going to trust you Mr. Bailey. I am going to trust that you will find a way for me to talk until I can't talk anymore." Standing up Michael held out a hand to Will "I will give no more interviews to the press, or to Danny Concannon. Although I should tell you that I already gave him one other interview." He warned them "But you have my word that I will give no more."

"Thank you Mr. Angel." Will shook his hand

"Michael"

Will smiled "Will."

"My name is CJ, Michael." CJ also shook his hand

Michael smiled "Okay, CJ, Will, do you want to stay awhile? Look around? Get an autographed book by one of the nations best mystery writers?"

CJ smiled, Michael was trying to make friends with the white house.

"Sure to all the above, first I have to yell at Danny for a while."

"Love to." Will agreed, being that he was a closet mystery buff himself, and Miranda Carter was definitely one of the best. "I wonder if Mrs. Carter would mind signing a bunch of books." Will questioned as CJ threw him a look.

"What?" Will defended "My sister loves mysteries so does Bonnie and Ginger, so does Donna, Margaret, so does Leo and Josh could use some distraction." Will chuckled "And you know Toby could use some distraction."

"You are right about that one." CJ laughed "Get one for the first lady too." CJ added "Both the President and the first lady are fans."

Will looked surprised "Really? Mysteries don't seem to me to be on the President's preferred reading list." Knowing that the president was very snobbish in his choice of books.

CJ laughed "Charlie told me once that he caught the president reading a mystery novel that was stuck inside an economics report during a meeting with the FED treasurer."

They all laughed as they made their way to the elevator. As Michael closed the door he turned to CJ.

"By the way CJ, during your next press briefing. You might want to mention that in the last interview I gave Danny, I made it clear that I have never killed a government official."  
"Really?" CJ asked surprised

"That is the God's honest truth." Michael explained "That is what Puppet Master used the Norsemen for."

"You know the Norsemen?" Will asked trying to keep his tone level, knowing that this particular group was being searched for by hundreds of law enforcement officers.

"Sure, psychos the lot of them." Michael told them as he closed the grill gate, "Puppet Master got them out of prisons, ex military, just about anyone who had a grudge to settle. She then had them trained and put to use. I was strictly a terrorist hunter, I avoided them as much as possible. Oh and you can tell the CIA that the amateurs that they have had following me can go home now."

"What CIA amateurs?" Will questioned

"The CIA tracking team." Michael said conversationally as the elevator descended "Three, four man teams on eight hour rotating shifts, they've been following me since the day that I retired. I've thought about losing them…" Michael shrugged "But I figure that would cause more of a hassle if they didn't know where I was at all times."

Chapter 14: Complications

Not for the first time Jed Bartlet wondered why the lights in the situation room were kept so dim. It almost seemed to him that the men who designed the room had done it purposely so no could identify who was sitting across from them. After some of the decisions that had been made in this particular room, Jed could very well understand that theory. This was definitely a room that housed a lot of secrets, and a whole hell of a lot of bones were buried in the closet of the room.

Everyone in the room came to attention as Jed headed for his seat, Leo McGarry took his own place and waited for the President to take his seat.

"Please everyone be seated." The president began "Okay, what do we know?" he asked turning his attention to the FBI Director.

Sitting up in his seat the director cleared his throat, "Mr. President, as you know this morning we finally broke one of Norton's scientists. A, Dr. Emil Posner finally admitted that nuclear materials were stolen from the facility. Also stolen were plans on how to construct various types of weapons, from a large to a medium size and also a suitcase sized weapon. Now depending on how many bombs they want to make will determine the sizes of the devices. Second, after we discovered that the facility had actually lost nuclear materials we demanded the surveillance tapes of the night in question. We do have film of one of the men involved in the robbery." The director of the FBI told the assembled group "However we have been unable to identify him." He added

"I can answer that one." The director of the CIA put in "We at the agency received a copy of the photo and I gave it to my control, who then gave it to Sanctuary. Control of Sanctuary has identified the man as Nick Holden, codenamed Odin." The large screen on the far wall lit up and displayed the face of a man.

Leo studied the face of the man on the screen, it was a cruel face. Handsome, but somehow cold and threatening. The man's eyes also reflected that cruelty, as if the only thing that could make this particular man happy, was to cause another man pain.

"He looks like a happy man." The president snorted derisively

The agency director nodded in agreement as he opened a file in front of him.

"Name as I said is Nick Holden, former colonel in the U.S. Army, was booted out of the army in 1993. He received a dishonorable discharge, he was convicted of executing prisoners of war during Desert Storm. Apparently the man's son, Nick Holden Jr. was second lieutenant in the army and was killed by the Iraqis. As revenge, Colonel Holden executed seven prisoners before being stopped by the MP's. Was sentenced to life imprisonment in Leavenworth. In 1995 he was taken from the facility into Sanctuary, given the code name Odin, after the Norse God he was put in charge of the Norsemen. From 1995 up until a month ago he led his team of twenty men on raids that ranged from Intel gathering to assassination." The agency director closed the file and looked at the president "He has never failed in any mission that he was given. The man is a brilliant tactician, and he has trained his men extremely well. In fact, next to the Guardian Angels, the Norsemen are the best in the business."

The President looked skyward and snorted "Of course, why not."

Leo shook his head and turned to the director, "So what do you think that they are going to do with the nuclear materials?"

"Sell it to the highest bidder." The FBI director told them "That is according to our analysts, the Norsemen don't have the ability to build the devices themselves."

"What if the Puppet Master is involved?" Chairman Fitzwallace added

"We don't think so." The agency director told them "It presupposes to many things."

"Like what?" Asked the President

The two directors looked at each other and finally the agency director spoke first, "Well to begin with Mr. President, Puppet Master would have had to have known that exposure was a possibility. I mean the exposure of the entire organization as it was. For that to be the case, Archangel would certainly have to be involved. He would have had orders to do exactly as he did. Otherwise there was no way for Puppet Master to have guessed what her agent would do under those circumstances. Our analysts do not believe that is the case here sir."

Leo sat back in his seat rubbing his chin, "Well how do we know that Archangel is not involved in this whole thing."

The FBI director shrugged "Well first of all sir, he would never have stayed where we can find him. If Archangel was involved he would have faded to black the moment his mission was accomplished and returned to Puppet Master, he has not done so. As of our last Intel, Archangel is celebrating the opening of his business, a mystery book store in Colorado Springs. No, Archangel is not running anywhere, we also have him under surveillance twenty-four hours a day. It is at a distance and there is no way that he can know about it. Next there is the fact that he killed so many Sanctuary agents. Puppet Master would never have sacrificed so many of her operatives just for a show. No, the round robin that Archangel was placed under was real and it had the real results that many of her people died."

"We are going to be keeping tabs on Archangel though aren't we?" Leo asked still unsure where the ex-agent's loyalties laid.

"Of course sir." The Bureau director told them "We will keep him under our watch until ordered otherwise by you, Mr. President."

"Good" The President agreed with the security counsel do far "Now, as to the Norsemen."

"Yes sir." The agency director opened another file "The Norsemen are made up of a compliment of twenty agents. All of their code names are taken from Norse mythology. They are all former military, black ops and special forces. Many of them were in stockades, however some of them were recruited right out of the military. We have all their names and pictures of them as well. We have agency wet teams searching the world for them as we speak. Their orders are to bring them in if possible, barring that they are to dispatch them."

The president shook his head in frustration "You people have so many funny euphuisms for murdering people. Canceling someone, dispatching someone, giving others heart attacks."

"Yes sir." The agency director admitted "However, as unsavory as the job is, it is necessary for national security. Take for instance that at least two, possibly more Norsemen are at this very moment training known terrorists in the ways that we operate."

"Oh yeah." the President remembered that now "By the way what are we doing to stop that situation from continuing?"

Fitzwallace took over "Well Mr. President, we have a plan that we wish to discuss with you." he began passing out files to the others. "We are calling this mission 'Thor's Hammer'. As you can see sir the plan is to have two Apache helicopters fly cover for two Black hawk helicopters filled with two special forces teams."  
"Who?" asked Leo

"Army Delta Force." Fitzwallace told him "The best we have, under cover of night we fly to a position of five kilometers north of the camp and the teams will then head out on foot to the base. The two Apache helicopters will then come in low and fire sidewinders and use Vulcan mini-guns on the encampment, then the two squads of Delta's will then move in and secure the base. Capture or kill the two Norsemen and then return to the Kitty Hawk aircraft carrier."

"How long from the time the two teams hit the ground till the time that they are back on the Kitty Hawk?" Leo asked looking at the recon photos.

"We figure three hours to do the lot." Fitzwallace told them confidently "All we need is your go-ahead Mr. President."

Jed sat back in his chair thinking. It was an odious responsibility to order his men into battle. Worse yet to order his people to invade another country's sovereign territory and kill its citizens. Still he had the responsibility of keeping American citizens safe and free from harm. Jed knew that he had to make the very worst decisions sometimes to keep them safe. Still the price to him personally was always a bitter thing to swallow, not to mention to live with. But then again, no one said that being President of the United States was going to be easy. Throwing an eye to Leo, he received an encouraging nod. Glad not for the first time that the room was dim, he spoke.

"Do it."

Standing up Fitzwallace headed for the secure phone to the pentagon.

"We have approval, set the time table for 'Thor's Hammer' immediately. Standby for my confirmation order. "

Jed turned back to the FBI director "How much could the Norsemen sell this nuclear material for?"

"Well sir that depends."

"On what?"

"Well sir if they just sell them the materials, I'd say oh…seventy perhaps eighty million dollars. Now if they make the devices, even a small device, say a suitcase bomb. Well that could easily go for one hundred million dollars per device."

"So who do you think is going to buy them?" Leo asked the director

"We have a few potential customers." The director admitted "First there is the MFM themselves. They could possibly afford one small device, it is a small group but they do have major capital backing them up. Mostly from oil sales from Iran, they also have a very successful operation that poses as a charitable organization to help needy children. However the money ends up in the coffers of the MFM. After them you have all the usual suspects. The Syrians themselves, the Iranians, possibly the Saudi's. Then there is always the possibility that they will sell them to the North Koreans, I'm sure that Pakistan would not mind having a small device as a suitcase bomb. Still we have one thing going for us."

"What is that?" Jed asked his mind boggling at the possible ramifications if one of those countries got their hands on such a device.

"Well Mr. President, they didn't steal weapons grade materials. What the Norsemen have is Americium 123. They will have to process that material to be able to change it into weapons grade materials. The Norsemen don't have access to the machinery."

Fitzwallace approached the President "Mr. President, we are awaiting your final go to commence operations."

"Go." The president said simply

Fitzwallace retrieved the phone to relay the order as Leo spoke to the agency director.

"So what do you think that Puppet Master is up to now?"

"We think that she has gone into complete hiding, and is going to stay under for quite awhile. She has no one and nothing left."

"Is this a feeling that is shared by everyone?" The President asked

The agency director and the FBI director looked at each other, then answered

"Well, Control of Sanctuary thinks we are wrong." The FBI director admitted

Leo threw a look to the President and then asked "So what does he think is going on?"

The agency director shook his head "He is wrong."

"I didn't ask that." Leo told the man "What does he think."

Sighing the agency director admitted to them "Control thinks that this has all been orchestrated by Puppet Master. Not the Archangel situation, he believes that the Archangel worked on his own. However he believes that Puppet Master has had other plans in the works for years on how to take over the country and possibly the world." Shaking his head the director laughed "This is really James Bond thinking that Control is spouting. He doesn't even know how she is going to do it, if it were even possible of doing. He has been after us to contact Archangel and to bring him in to review the information."

"Why Archangel?" Asked the President

The agency director shrugged "Control thinks that Archangel can walk on water. He keeps boasting that Archangel is and probably always will be the greatest agent that we've ever had."

"And you don't agree." Put in Leo, thinking that the director wasn't giving credit where credit was due.

"Archangel was good, I'll grant you that. However I have at least two dozen agents who are better than Archangel ever dreamt of becoming. Besides that, I don't think that Archangel is too stable, mentally I mean. He hasn't been since 1999."

President Bartlet stared at the man intensely "What happened in 1999?" he asked

The agency director snorted "The man got himself captured by Bulgarian secret police. He was taken to one of their prisons and held there for two months. During which he was tortured to try and obtain contact names that were in place in Europe. Archangel held out for two months and then broke and gave out the names." The agency director shook his head "You see Mr. President, the man broke. No agent worth their weight would ever break like that and give out names of Sanctuary contacts. All of whom were rounded up by the Bulgarian secret police and either killed or jailed."

Leo shook his head "I don't agree with you." he told the director "Every man has his limits, that Archangel held out so long is a credit to him."

"How did he get out of prison?" The president asked curiously wondering if he had judged Archangel wrong. He'd felt as Control had felt, that Archangel was the best in the business. There was something in his eyes, a force of presence that seemed to radiate from Archangel.

"Actually I don't know Mr. President." The agency director admitted "I'm assuming that Puppet Master sent in a recovery team and extracted him from the prison before he could do any more damage." The director waved it off "Anyway, Archangel is no 007, never was, never will be, he was an above average agent, nothing more." The director told them dismissing Archangel altogether.

Nodding the President turned to Fitzwallace "Where are we?"

Fitzwallace checked the large clock on the wall "It is now eleven forty-five p.m. in Syria, our time table is for a midnight start and the operation will be done by three a.m. their time."

The president lifted his wristwatch and set it to the time as was on the clock.

"Okay gentlemen, we meet again here in three hours. Hopefully for some good news." The president stood as the others came to attention.

"Okay Leo, what's next."

The others watched as the president and the chief of staff walked out of the room.

"Well Mr. President, you have that meeting with the post master general."

"Oh no not again."

Somewhere over the desert of Syria

12:30 a.m.

Thirty-one year old Major Simon Ellis of Cleveland Ohio stared intently at his map once again. He hadn't gotten so far in the Army without checking and double and some times even triple checking every detail of an operation. Looking up he saw that his men all were sitting silently and checking over their weapons, to make sure that they were completely operational.

"They're good men." he thought to himself "Best team a man could ask for." Checking the drop zone on the map again, he began to trace the route they would be taking for Hotel Terror, as the men had named it.

"Major?" The co-pilot called over to him on comms

"Yes"

"We reach landing zone in four minutes."

"Roger" Looking over at his men, who were now all staring back at him he called out loudly over the din of the helicopter blades

"Four minutes! Get set." he told them as he began to gather his own gear.

The helicopters were now flying very low, perhaps just fifty feet over the cold desert.

"One minute!" Major Ellis called out to them again as he put away the most precious part of his gear, the picture of his wife and three month old son, who he had yet to see.

"Well that will change after this mission." he thought to himself knowing that he was going on leave to help move his new family to base housing.

The helicopters were now hovering over the ground about twenty-five feet up.

"Throw out the ropes." Ellis called out to his men

The quick repelling lines were thrown out and now the men just waited for the go ahead order.

"This is Hammer-one to Home, awaiting final confirmation." The pilot called over the radio

Suddenly alarm warnings began to sound in the cockpit of the helicopter.

"WE'VE BEEN PAINTED!" Yelled out the co-pilot

"WHAT, where from?" The pilot demanded

A white tail began to stream towards the helicopter.

"Missile incoming!" yelled the co-pilot "Two o'clock!"

The pilot pulled up on the stick and called out "Abort, Abort, it's a…"

Thirty-one year old Major Simon Ellis stared open mouth at the missile that was now bearing down on them.

"But I never even met my son…" He thought as the missile hit his helicopter

The other helicopters immediately pulled up and gained as much altitude as possible as more missiles flew in their direction.

"This is Hammer-Two to Home, Hammer-one is down, I say again Hammer-One is down." he called out as he dodged another missile.

"Hammer-Two can you see Hammer-One?"

"That's affirm Home, Hammer-One took a direct hit from a side-winder. She is on the deck and in flames."

"Can you see any survivors?"

"Negative Home, we didn't have a chance to recon. We are still taking incoming."

"Dodge to Port!" The co-pilot called out.

Without a second thought the pilot swerved to his left as another missile flew past them.

"This is home to Hammer-Two and Apaches, abort, I say again, abort. Come home."

"That's affirm home, we are bugging out."

It was a grim faced Admiral Fitzwallace that entered the Oval office. It had been a trap, although how the MFM had learned of their operations was a complete mystery. It did not negate the fact that US military had just been out thought, and out right spanked. That fact rankled the Admiral even more. Now came the hard part, telling the President. In his long military career and his stint as chairman of the Joint Chiefs, Fitz had never met a man like Josiah Bartlet. The man was brilliant, in fact Fitz had never met a man with more brains than Josiah Bartlet. In the beginning, Fitz had his doubts about the man, whether or not he would have the stomach to do what sometimes had to be done. He had been wrong about that, and in the five years that he had known the President, Fitz had come to respect him.

Fitz waited while Charlie Young went into the Oval office to see if the President was free. The young black man returned and smiled at him.

"The President is ready to see you now Admiral."

"Thank you Charlie."

The President looked up from the file he was reading and took off his glasses.

"I thought you said three hours, Fitz."

"There has been a complication sir."

Leo stared at the Admiral "What happened Fitz?" he asked nervously as he took in the Admiral's face and the set of his jaw.

"It was a trap, Mr. President." Fitz began his report "As discussed, two Black Hawks went in first to drop the delta team and then to attack the terrorist compound itself."

The President sat up very attentively now, "So what happened."

Fitz took a deep breath and began "Mr. President the first chopper went in and was about to deploy it's team when they came under fire from shoulder mounted missiles. The first helo was hit and went down hard. The other Black hawk and the two apaches had to retreat as they also came under fire. We were unable to determine if any of the first helo's passengers survived."

"So, for all we know, those men on the first helicopter are all alive and in the hands of the MFM."

Fitz nodded "Yes Mr. President that is a possibility. Or, that all hands were lost before the Black hawk went down. We just don't know as yet."

"What are we doing to find out?" Leo asked the admiral

"We are waiting for word from some sources, especially the one source that we have in place at the MFM encampment. They will try and let us know what is going on with the commandos."

"So how did they find out about the raid?" The President asked

"I don't know sir." Fitz admitted to him "This might just be something new that they have learned from their new instructors."

"So what do we do now?" Bartlet asked aloud

"We wait sir." Fitz told him "We wait and see what intel we can gather from our sources. See if they can tell us what went wrong. Also if they can alert us about the condition of our troops."  
"I want those answers quick Fitz." The President ordered "If any of our people are still alive, I don't want them in MFM hands. I want them back home. Take this time while we are waiting to come up with some contingency plans."

"Very good Mr. President."

After the Admiral departed, Jed stood up from his chair and began to pace around the room. Cursing the rotten luck and cursing those men who had decided to train their enemy with the secrets that had been taught to them.

"Damn it Leo." Jed fumed "What do we do now!"

Leo had seen the President in this mood many times in the past. Leo also knew that while he was damn mad as well, his job at the moment was to be the voice of reason. No matter how much he hated it, no matter how much he wanted to strike out at something. Leo had to keep the lid on things and not let the President get too far into his own head.

"We wait Mr. President." Leo began "This is all new to us."

"What do you mean?" Jed asked his oldest friend as he poured a whiskey for himself and a tonic water for Leo.

Taking the glass Leo took a drink and explained.

"Up until now Mr. President we have dealt with covert missions yes. But we have not had to deal with the shadow world too much. That is what these people are, shadow soldiers. They play from a different rule book than the military does. As such it makes them a whole hell of a lot less predictable."

Jed shook his head drinking his scotch "So I just sit here with my thumb up my butt and do nothing. While my people are out there either dead or worse yet, being tortured."

"Yes sir" Leo agreed with the situation "That is how we play it until we have a strategy mapped out. Once we have that, we go in and get our boys back."

Jed shook his head and sat down on one of the couches in the oval office and sighed heavily.

"You know Leo." The president smiled "That day seven years ago when you came to my house and talked me into running."

"I remember it well Mr. President." Leo smiled as well

"That is the day that I should have beaten you to death."

"Yes Mr. President."

Both men laughed at the absurdity of it all.

It was Saturday morning and the day after Christmas as Stanley Keyworth stared at his patient curiously, wondering what had changed in Michael. Michael would not tell him anything about himself, yet a total stranger came along and got more information from Michael in a couple of hours. Than Stanley had gotten in over a month!

A well rested Michael sat across from his doctor, knowing full well what was running through the man's head.

"You want to know why, don't you."

"Yes" Stanley admitted sitting up

"Danny Concannon caught me at the exact moment that I was most pissed off, and depressed. He also had the power to make it public, unlike you who has to keep it between just us." Michael shrugged

Stanley felt a sting in his heart, 'Just between us', what would Michael say and do if he found out that the President was just as up on his sessions as the two of them were.

'Stop it Stanley' he ordered himself 'just get on with it.'

"So why were you so angry and depressed?"

Michael shifted in his seat uncomfortably "I told you about Jenny right?"

Stanley nodded in agreement "Well you told me that you were dating someone. However you never mentioned any names."

Michael shrugged "Her name is Jenny Barnes. She's a forensics pathologist, she works for the police. Anyway, just before I gave that interview, her cousin came to see me at the store."

"What did her cousin want?"

"He wanted me to stop seeing her." Michael explained "You see he is one of the people who was there when I met with the president."

"Ouch." Stanley could imagine the reaction of the cousin at finding out that the Archangel was dating his relative.

"Exactly, he said if I didn't stop seeing her. That he would tell her about me, well at least what he knows about me or guesses about me at any rate. So I decided to tell her myself, not everything of course, just the basics about my government work."

Stanley nodded sitting back, "So what was her reaction."

"About what you'd expect. Fear and a quick getaway."

"So you were pissed at that and depressed that she left at the same time."

"I was pissed with the world, Stanley."

"Why the world?" Stanley asked curiously

"Because they won't let me fade to black. Just let me disappear forever and just be Michael again." Michael explained angrily "Everyday there's an article or a news sound bite, wondering who I've killed now. Some politician or terrorist dies, and suddenly, ARCHANGEL IS ACTIVE AGAIN! It's really starting to annoy me now. I mean I haven't even touched a gun since I retired, Stanley." Michael admitted "My fondest wish is that I will never have to touch one ever again. To never hurt anyone ever again. Yet according to this mornings Washington Times, I was just in Paris and killed two red brigade members, who were planning a strike against the French President."

Stanley stared at his patient and saw that the man was becoming more and more angry with the passing seconds. This was not good, the last thing that Stanley needed was for this particular man to lose his temper.

"You need to relax." Stanley told him

"I need to crush some reporters skull." Michael retorted

Stanley nodded and stood up "Come with me."

"What?" Michael looked up confused

"Come with me."

Michael stood up and followed the doctor "Where are we going?" he asked

"Well…" Stanley began "We need to get some of this built up aggression out of you. You know release the steam a bit. I've been thinking about doing this for awhile, but I've been saving it for a time when you really needed it. I think that today is that day."

Michael shrugged but followed the doctor anyway. Taking the elevator up three levels, the two men walked down the hall and found themselves in the gym.

"You need a workout." Stanley told him as they went inside

"Stanley I work out two hours every day." Michael informed his doctor

"Really? Why?"

Without thought Michael began, "It's standard, Guardian Angels are required…"  
"But you aren't one anymore remember?" Stanley reminded his patient.

Michael nodded in agreement, he really didn't know why he continued the regime. He had never really enjoyed it, and perhaps it would be better if he got a bit fat. 'There was nothing wrong with that right?' he thought to himself. Although in his heart he knew that he couldn't do that, why he didn't know, or perhaps was too scared to look too deeply into those dark thoughts. Afraid of what it might possibly mean.

"Habit I guess." Michael muttered

Stanley stopped and grabbed two sets of sweats and pushed one set into Michael's hands

"This is never going to work unless you tell me the truth." he said angrily

"I know." Michael replied guiltily "And I am trying, it just feels so unnatural."

Stanley sighed and relented, patting Michael on the shoulder "I know you are, and I know that it can't be easy to change behaviors that have been accumulated over a life time. Come on let's get changed, you can teach me some work out techniques."

The two men returned to the large gym dressed in work out gear. On one side of the room sat a large empty mat where self defense training was taught and on the other side of the room was where the nautilus equipment was kept.

"Okay…" Stanley began "Now I'm more of a jogger and racquet ball player than working out with weights. So where do we begin?"

"Stretching." Michael told him simply "Have to get the body warmed up first."

Stanley was laying down on the weight bench, his face contorted purple as he tried to move the massive weight from his chest."

"Come on, push!" Michael told him "Don't quit, don't stop, don't let that weight defeat you!"

"I can't." Stanley groaned as he felt the weight coming down on him "Help me with it."

"No, you can do it, you just have to decide to do it. Don't surrender to it, conquer it."

The weight was bearing down on him now, Stanley didn't think that he could hold the weight for another second.

"Come on man, you're not fighting!" Michael yelled at him "If you can't lift it, find another way!"

The doors to the gym opened once again and several SG teams entered ready for their twice weekly self defense class. Some were surprised to see the room already had occupants and were even more shocked to see that one of them was in trouble with too much weight, and his spotter was just standing there! Two of the SG-3 marines rushed over and took the weight off of Stanley's chest. The doctor dropped his arms and began to pant, unable to move his arms at the moment.

"What the hell!" One of the marines looked disgustedly at Michael "You are supposed to be his spotter! You don't let the weight come down on him like that!"

"He could have done it himself." Michael told him non-pulsed, "He could have done it himself and know that there is nothing that he cannot do, if he puts his mind to accomplishing his task."

Stanley sat up and saw the angry faces of the people in the room "It's okay", he wheezed

"No it's not okay, he could have killed you."

"What is wrong with you man!" One of the Marines shoved Michael

"NO!" Stanley began, he knew that provoking Michael right now was like taking a bottle of Nitro and shaking it up.

"Don't push me." Michael replied softly stepping back

The marine raised an eyebrow and stepped forward again "Oh yeah.", He pushed Michael again

"Don't do that." Michael told him trying to walk away "I don't want to fight." Desperately trying to hold to his promise of not hurting anyone.

Another of the SG-3 marines pushed Michael back.

"I don't think you are going to have a choice."

Stanley stood between Michael and the soldiers

"Stop this now." He told the marines "Stand down!" he ordered

"What is going on in here!" Gabriel Fuentes demanded as he entered the room and saw the situation that was going on.

The marines snapped to attention "Sir."

"What is going on sergeant?" Gabriel repeated staring at the three marines.

"Sir, we were just trying to teach this man the proper way to spot someone on the bench."

Gabriel's eye opened wide "Really, well it looked to me like you were trying to pick a fight with a civilian guest."

"Sir…" Another sergeant interrupted "When we came in here, this man was on the bench. The weight was coming down on his chest, he was about to lose it. And this guy was just standing there and letting it happen. If we hadn't of come along, this man might be seriously injured or might have been killed."

Gabriel looked at Michael who stared back at him placidly, and then looked over at Stanley.

"Are you all right Dr. Keyworth?"

"I'm fine commander." Stanley rubbed his chest

"You three are dismissed." Gabriel told the marines who snapped to attention and left the room, mumbling and grumbling to themselves. Dark words of what they would do, if they ever met Michael again.

Gabe looked over to the doctor, "I'll escort you to medical, Dr. Keyworth. I want the medical people to give you a once over."

Stanley began to protest "I'm fine commander, thank you for your concern."

"I'm not taking no for an answer doctor." Gabriel informed the man "You come too Michael."

Janet smiled at her patient "Well Stanley, you are going to have some sore muscles for a few days, but other than that you're fine."

"Thanks Janet." Stanley smiled sheepishly, more embarrassed than anything else.

"Here." Daisy handed him a bottle of pills "Something to ease the pain a bit."

Janet then turned on Michael who was standing away from the others staring at the wall, lost in his own thoughts.

"And YOU!" Janet began angrily ready to rip into Michael "How could you let this happen, what were you thinking. Were you thinking?" She demanded of him.

"Wait Janet." Stanley put a restraining hand on the petite doctor and walked towards Michael

"You don't know what a spotter is, do you Michael."

Slowly Michael shook his head, ashamed that he hadn't helped the man who was trying to help him.

Knowingly Stanley continued "Because you only know one way to work out, and that is the way that you were taught, this is how you were trained. No one ever spotted you, you were taught to move the weight yourself. You said 'If you can't lift it, find another way', that is what you had to do isn't it Michael. Shift the weight to one side, or find someway to drop it without killing yourself." Finally seeing into his patients mind and finally seeing how deep the scarring really was.

Janet and Gabe looked at Michael, neither could understand how anyone could have done this to another human being. Especially to a child, and at that precise moment Janet hoped that those men and women, who did these atrocious acts against these children, burned in hell for eternity.

Daisy stared at her brother horrified "Why?" she asked

"Self reliance." Michael said simply, his mind in the past. It was locked there, the images of himself as a young boy and man trying to lift the weight himself, to shift the weight. The instructors voices in his head. The anger began to build.

"Move the weight Archangel!" Michael shouted startling the others "No one out there is going to help you when you are on mission, so no one here is going to help you now. Move the weight, don't let it defeat you, find a way or die. You count on no one but yourself, rely on no one but yourself. Trust no one but yourself and Sanctuary. Always remember, Sanctuary is life, life is Sanctuary." Michael's rage was building as he began to pace the room back and forth, his head felt as if it were about to explode. "That is how we lost Francis." Michael blurted out unable to control himself, he was trapped in his own mind, trapped into feeling emotions that were out of control, and which he was unprepared to face, "He couldn't hold up the weight either. I couldn't help him!"

Stanley motioned the others out of the room, they left reluctantly. Once outside, Daisy, Janet and Gabe listened at the door and heard the rest of the conversation.

Once they were alone Stanley began again "But you tried anyway didn't you."

"Of course I tried!" Michael yelled at Stanley "I was team leader, he was my responsibility, he was my brother."

"Why didn't they let you help him?"

"Weakness will not be tolerated." Michael snarled at him "Regular people are allowed to be weak, Guardian Angels are not. If you are weak you will die. You must be strong physically and mentally. Weakness will not be tolerated! I had to be the strong one, I had to help the others survive, but I couldn't save Francis, or Francisco, or Paul, or Margaret or any of the others. I failed and they died because I wasn't strong enough!" Michael yelled and smashed his fist into a portable x-ray machine, that exploded in a shower of sparks.

Daisy turned and walked away from the door, her tears falling, as both her husband and friend went after her.

Stanley stared at his patient, he knew that this was enough for one day. He couldn't push Michael too far, he was becoming violent. He didn't want Michael regressing into his head too much and he especially didn't want Michael reliving those events.

"Okay Michael, calm down." Stanley began gently

"But you could have…"

"But I didn't, I'm perfectly fine. I'll be sore for awhile but that is it. Now come on Michael, let's do some of those relaxation techniques that we've been working on." Stanley coaxed him slowly. Bit by bit he backed Michael out his dark thoughts and back into the present.

Michael grabbed his throbbing head, "Oh God, Stanley, will it ever end?"

Stanley nodded and patted Michael's shoulder "It will end, not today or tomorrow, but I promise you Michael. It will end, and I'll stay with you until it does." Stanley promised realizing the commitment that he just made to this man.

Chapter 15: Interludes 3

It was five days later, New Years Day, that SG-1 sat in Daniel and Sam's living room arguing over the Notre Dame Vs. Michigan football game. Half full soda and beer bottles sat on the table as well as several empty pizza boxes as the battle raged on.

"FUMBLE!" Jack yelled at the screen "How the hell can you call that a fumble, the ball was dead."

"In your dreams Jack." Daniel shot back "That was a great call by the ref, Notre Dame has the ball back now."

Jack stared at his best friend "No way Notre Dame wins this one." He announced "Michigan has that new kid Castlebeck, and that kid's got a rocket launcher for an arm."

"That doesn't help any if he keeps getting sacked." Daniel pointed out as Sam waddled into the room wearing an oversized Notre Dame sweatshirt.

Jack took one look at his former and very pregnant 2IC "Nope, uh uh, not happening. No way are you wearing that sweatshirt here and now." he announced

"Why not?" Sam asked as she settled herself next to Daniel "It's my alma mater."

Jack's head popped up, "I thought that you went to MIT?"

Sam nodded "I did my masters and PHD work at MIT but I got my bachelor's from Notre Dame. Go Irish!" Suddenly Sam grabbed her stomach "OH!"

Daniel instantly turned to Sam "What's wrong?"

Sam stared wildly around her as the group began to surround her "UH, Daniel I think it's time." She announced a panicked feeling coming over her. 'I'm not ready to be a mother!' she thought wildly to herself.

"Now?" Daniel jumped about five feet into the air as if scalded

"Yes now!" Sam moaned as the very first contraction hit her "Oh shit!"

The two doctors in the group came forward and began to check Sam over. Then help Sam stand up.

"It's okay Sam." Janet reassured her "We have plenty of time. Let's get you to the hospital."

"If this is only the beginning, then someone get me some morphine!" Sam screamed as another contraction hit her

"I'll get the car." Jack volunteered, excited that the baby was coming

"No." Daisy pointed to Daniel who was standing frozen into position with his mouth opening and closing without making a sound.

"Gabe can get the car, you take care of Daniel."

Jack grabbed his friends arm as Gabe ran out the door and to the car, Jack led Daniel towards the door "Come on Danny boy, time to become a daddy."

"Someone call my father." Sam called out

"I shall see to it Samantha Jackson." Teal'c promised

As the group began getting into cars Gabe turned to Jack "Some roads are snowed in, we can't get to Air Force academy hospital."

Jack helped Sam into the back and got in front while Daniel and Janet tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Then let's get to Colorado Springs general as fast as we can." Jack ordered

"On our way." Gabe pulled out of the driveway handing his cell phone to Jack "Do me a favor, call my house. Chun-li will be mighty pissed off if he misses the birth."

Jack dialed the phone "Why would he be pissed?"

Gabe shrugged as he carefully negotiated a turn on the icy road "Daniel is Tanaka clan; Sam is his wife, so she is Tanaka clan…"

"So the baby will be Tanaka clan as well." Jack finished understanding

"That's about it." Gabe agreed "Chun-li lives for this type of thing, he loves being there when a baby enters the world. Especially if it is a Tanaka." Gabe added with a wry chuckle

"Jack" Sam called from the backseat "Call Jake too please."

"Sure, sure" Jack made the necessary calls and spoke to Jake

"You are joking right!" Jack asked on the phone, and shook his head "Okay" he began "This twin thing is getting really freaky…Yeah we'll meet you there."

"What?" Sam asked through gritted teeth

Jack chuckled shaking his head "Mira went into labor fifteen minutes ago, just about the exact same time as you did Sam. They are heading to the hospital now."

Gabe looked at Jack "Really?"

"Yeah."

"That is just freaky."

"I know."

Another contraction hit Sam "Can we stop talking about this being freaky and get me to the fucking hospital!" She demanded

"Breathe Sam." Daniel tried to calm his wife down

"You breathe, I WANT MORPHINE!" Sam yelled at him

Jenny sat with a bowl of popcorn and tissues as she watched her favorite show on DVD. For Christmas, Michael had given her the entire 'Friends' DVD collection, all eight seasons, and so far she had spent her time re-watching her favorite episodes. Grabbing a tissue, she dabbed at her eyes as Chandler pulled out a ring and asked Monica to marry him, when Michael walked into the room.

"Do you cry every time you watch that episode?" he asked stroking Jenny's hair "I mean this is what the third time since yesterday you've watched it and you have cried every time."

"I love this episode." Jenny admitted as she laid her head on Michael's chest, comforted by the steady sound of his heartbeat.

"It's so romantic, thinking that he had lost her, then the way he asked her." Jenny continued "He loves her so much."

Michael didn't understand it, but didn't say anything to contradict Jenny. As long as she enjoyed it, that was all that mattered to him.

Jenny looked up at Michael, "Don't you ever cry?" she asked him

"No" he said simply

"Never?" Jenny asked amazed staring at Michael

"No" Michael shrugged

The episode ended and Jenny switched the television off, "Why not?"

"I don't know." Michael thought about it for a moment "I used to be able to cry, but I haven't for a long time now."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, I haven't thought about it for years." Michael admitted

"You feel sad though right?"

Michael smiled and kissed Jenny's forehead "Of course I feel sad at times, happy, all the emotions. It's just that I can't cry."

Continuing to stare at Michael, she had to know, "Did you cry as a child?"

"All the time." Michael admitted as Jenny's cell phone rang

Jenny knew that she was going to have to bring this subject up again later. Jenny didn't like it that Michael had said 'can't' and not 'don't'. It made it sound as if the problem were physical and not emotional. Picking up her phone she looked at the caller ID.

"Hi Paulie." Jenny smiled, then got excited "Really! Now! Okay, okay we are on our way." Hanging up Jenny turned to Michael.

"Mira has just gone into labor." running Jenny grabbed her coat "We have to get to the hospital."

Jacob Carter Sr. sat behind his desk as he read the latest reports on the ship's status. It seemed a bit strange to him to have an inter-galactic embassy on a captured war ship. Then again, nothing was the same anymore since he found out about the stargate. He was just reading about the ship's battle readiness when his assistant ran into the room.

"Mr. Ambassador."

"Yes Lila?" Jacob looked up

"It's time sir."

"Time?" Jacob asked confused

"Both your daughter and daughter in-law have gone into labor."

"WHAT!" Jacob shot out of his chair "When?"

"About thirty minutes ago, Sir, there will be a car waiting to take you to the hospital when you get to the SGC." Lila announced happy for the Ambassador "Imagine it sir, both your new grandchildren are going to be born today!"

Jacob hurried out of the room and towards his quarters to get changed into civilian clothes. Jacob had not been there when his other grandchildren had been born. He had been in Germany and in Japan respectively when his oldest son's children had been born. As for the other two grandchildren, well he hadn't spoken to his youngest son in over ten years and had no idea that Jake had even been married much less have two children. Now Jake's third child and his only daughter's first child was about to be born, and there was nothing that was going to keep him from being there this time.

Michael sat apart from the others that had arrived at the hospital. He didn't feel like he belonged with this group, they were all laughing and telling stories. Guessing about the babies about to be born, their sexes, size and weight. Even what names the parents had chosen for their children. Michael couldn't bring himself to join in, he was a stranger to these people. He felt like he was just an intrusion on this happy event. Besides, it bought back too many memories for him. Michael began to wonder what it would have been like if he had in fact become a father himself. What if Daniella had lived, would they still be together? His son would have been going on twelve years old now. Michael stopped his thoughts from going in that direction. It didn't do to dwell on that particular part of his past. Michael knew that he had to live for the future, hopefully a future with Jenny. He knew that Daniella would understand that he had moved on with this life. Daniella would probably have approved of Jenny if they had ever met in person. Michael stared across at Jenny who was sitting and laughing with her friends and family. Their relationship was something that Michael had never experienced. They had been together now over two months, they spent as much time as possible together. Yet Jenny had never stayed the night at his place, nor he at hers. They had some sexual fun, still Michael had yet to see her naked, he had yet to make love to her. Michael didn't really understand why she wanted to wait, it was after all just sex, the fun part of any relationship. Yet to Jenny it held a deeper meaning than just a physical act, Jenny said that she wanted it to be special. Staring at her now, Michael knew that he could wait for her to be ready. Perhaps he would learn what it was that Jenny was talking about. Hopefully feel what she felt about it as well. Michael sat up as George Hammond sat down next to him.

"Coffee?" he asked hold out a steaming cup.

"Thank you." Michael took the cup

"You looked like you were having some deep thoughts." George commented, hoping to finally have a chance to talk to his son with no one to interrupt.

"Just remembering the past." Michael told him "I was married once you know."

"Really?" George acted surprised

"Yes…" Michael nodded staring at his cup "Long time ago. Her name was Daniella, we met and lived in Paris."

"Was?"

"Yes, she was murdered. Her and my unborn son." Michael sipped his coffee oblivious to George Hammonds stare "All of this…" Michael motioned around the room at all the excited people, "It makes me wonder if I would have been a good father. It makes me wonder about my father." Michael admitted

George coughed uncomfortably and shifted in his chair "What does it make you wonder?" he asked

Michael shrugged "Just… what kind of man was he, I mean I know he was a military man. I know nothing else though, I wonder if he was in a room like this when I was born." he said looking around the room.

George looked around as well "I'm sure that he was. Probably bragging to all his friends, handing out cigars to anyone and everyone." he said remembering how he had ran up and down the corridors of Air Force academy hospital passing out those cigars. "What do you remember about your parents?" George asked his son

Michael thought about it for a moment "I remember feeling safe." he told the general "Loved, other than that I just remember bits and pieces. Flashes, that are gone as fast as they come. I don't even remember what they looked like. Just quick flashes that are here and gone in an instant." Michael snapped his fingers.

George nodded in understanding, after all it had been thirty years since his son had laid eyes on his father, and he had only been three years old at the time. Thirty years, a head full of hair, and about thirty pounds ago to boot. George at thirty would never have recognized George at sixty.

"You know son, you could ask the President to find your parents for you, you know." George pointed out gently

Michael chuckled, not a very nice laugh George thought

"I've thought of that." Michael admitted, then shrugged his shoulders "But I always stop myself from making the call. I mean who would want someone like me for a son." Looking at the general he continued "After all, right now I am not the picture of perfect mental health. Takes most of what I got just to hang on right now. Just to keep my promise of not beating the crap out of people who annoy me, is hard enough."

George nodded in understanding, Stanley Keyworth had been right. Michael was not ready to know about him and the rest of the family, but perhaps in time he would be ready.

"Well perhaps one day soon, when you got your act together."

"Maybe." Michael agreed "Maybe."

George decided to change the subject to something else.

"So you are dating Dr. Barnes?" he asked a smile on his face

"Yes" Michael gave a genuine smile "The one bright spot in my life."

"She seems to be a very nice girl."

Michael smiled as he stared at her, "Jenny is sweetness itself. I'd do anything for her."

Daisy stared across the room at her father and her estranged brother. It was nice to see them talking to each other, although Daisy was dying to know just what they were talking about. Daisy had been walking around on pins and needles since the incident in the weight room. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask Michael, things that she wanted to tell him and share with him. To tell him that he had never been forgotten, not after all the time that he'd been gone. To tell him that it was okay if he wasn't the strongest, or the best, that they loved him anyway. Suddenly Daisy felt a pair of arms encircle her lovingly.

"What are you thinking about with such concentration?" Gabe asked his wife

"Just that they are finally talking." Daisy motioned with her chin to the two men still talking

Gabe looked over, "You know it's going to be okay, right?"

"Dear God, I hope so." Daisy sent up a silent prayer

Jacob Carter Sr. entered the waiting room and found it full of his friends and family. Spotting Jack and Janet first he went to them. Jack stood up as Janet gently rocked the twins in their stroller, both fast asleep.

"Hey Dad!" Jack clapped the man on the back "Great that you made it."

"Wasn't missing this one Jack." Jacob told them "Not for anything in the world. So how are they?"

Jack shrugged "Both ladies are in active labor, and now it is just the sit here and wait for good news time. Hopefully it won't take too much longer, but hey who knows."

Jacob nodded his head nervously "Yeah, who knows." he said absently worrying about his only daughter and his daughter-in-law.

"Come on Jacob, sit down and have some coffee." Jack led the general to a seat and pressed a coffee cup into his hands "Everything is going to be fine."

Sipping the coffee Jacob smiled for the first time "I'm sure that you're right Jack."

The hours passed slowly with no news from either woman in labor. Most of the time spent telling stories and having a few laughs, to break up the tension. It was past ten that night and nearly 12 hours of waiting when both Daniel and Jake walked into the waiting room. Both men still wearing their surgical scrubs that they had been given. Jacob was out of his seat in a flash staring at his sons.

"Well?" he asked nervously

Daniel smiled and sat down and grabbed a cup of coffee and drank it quickly. Finally looking up he smiled exhaustedly at his friends and family.

"Born at 10:21 pm, weighing 7lbs 3ozs, Samantha Celeste Jackson. Sam is now sleeping peacefully."

"A girl!" Jack slapped his friends shoulder "That's wonderful." happy that everything had gone so well.

"Yes it is." Jake agreed staring at his father who was staring back at him "Also born at 10:21 pm, also weighing in at 7lbs 3ozs, Evelyn Maria Carter. Miranda is also sleeping now."

Jacob whooped and hugged both of his sons. Tears of joy starting to fall.

Jack and Janet stared at their friends "They were born at the same time and the exact same weight?" Jack asked dumbfounded

Daniel smiled, feeling happier than he ever thought was possible. Happier and more scared than he ever been in his life. Imagine, him, Daniel Melbourne Jackson, was now responsible for a tiny human life. He could only hope that he was ready for the responsibility. He only wished that his own parents had lived to see this day.

"Wait till you see them." Daniel told them "They are identical."

"Almost identical." Jake corrected him

"Almost?" Jacob asked excitedly already to see his new grandchildren

"Yeah." Daniel admitted "Sam Jr. has dark black hair and blue eyes."

"And, little Evelyn has blonde hair and blue eyes." Jake finished

"Can we see them yet?" Josie asked excitedly, already itching to meet her new nieces.

"Yes we can." Jake smiled and led the way

"They're cousins, identical cousins." Jack sang the old Patty Duke show theme. Janet laughed as they made their way to the viewing area.

Two pink blankets held the two newborn girls, both of whom were already asleep. Gabe stared at the two tiny bundles shaking his head in amused wonderment.

"They do look exactly alike."

"Freaky." Jack whispered into his friends ear

"Yeah." Gabe agreed, then smiled "But in a good way." he added

"You're right about that." Jack agreed with his friend.

"Aw, they are so cute." Jenny smiled at her two new cousins

Jack threw his arm around his friend "So Sammy Jr.?"

Daniel shrugged "Well, men name their children after themselves all the time. Why not women?"

"I see your point." Jack admitted "And I couldn't think of a better role model for her." He added patting his friends shoulder.

"They're beautiful." Jacob smiled putting his arm around his son "Evelyn huh."

Jacob Jr. smiled "Yeah, Miranda insisted naming her after mom." he admitted

"Your mother would have been proud." Jacob told his son "Little Sammy and Evie. My two new little angels."

Jack stared at his friend "So there were no problems with the delivery?" he asked Daniel

"None." Daniel smiled "But I think that Sam joined the wrong service." he told the others as he stared at his daughter.

"Why?" Janet asked confused

"Well, she was cussing like a sailor the whole time." Daniel laughed as did everyone else.

George Hammond laughed and patted the two new fathers on the shoulder "Well everyone this calls for a celebration. I have been saving a few bottles of champagne at my place and some very fine Cuban cigars that I got from a friend."

The impromptu party was going on past midnight. After the champagne had been drunk, several cases of beer were opened as well. Cigars had been passed out to all the men and more stories were being told. Again Michael stood away from the others, he had accepted the champagne, but had not drank any of it. Placing it on the table untouched he lit his cigar. Jenny excused herself from the others and went to find him.

"Not drinking?" she asked finding Michael staring out the window in the den.

Michael smiled "You know I don't drink."

"Never?"

"Never, it impairs the senses. I don't like not being in control." he admitted

Jenny shrugged and looked at the others, who were all partying and having a good time, and yet here was Michael staying away from that and not enjoying himself. "I know you don't like crowds of people." Looking back at Michael "We can leave if you want."

"No." Michael shook his head "You are having fun."

"But you're not." Jenny laid her head on Michael's chest, wishing that Michael could just enjoy this night.

"I'm fine." Michael smiled hugging Jenny to his chest "It's just that I don't really know anyone here."

"Well I can fix that." Jenny smiled at him "Come on." Jenny tried to coax him

Michael smiled, he could not say no to Jenny. Turning to crush out the cigar, Michael's eye was caught by the fireplace mantel. More specifically, he was caught by the model plane that was sitting on it. As if in a trance Michael moved to the plane, and picked it up. His mind in the past, an old memory was bubbling up to the surface of his mind.

"Michael?" Jenny asked confused as Michael picked up the toy

"Look daddy, mommy bought it for me." He remembered a small boy holding up the toy to show his father

"Wow, a real live A-1 intruder." His father smiled at him marveling at the plane.

George Hammond entered the room with Jack both men were drunk and laughing at some joke that Jack had just told the general.

Still lost in his memories Michael spoke, surprising Jenny

"Yes daddy, one day I'll drive one."

Drunkenly George Hammond smiled "You mean fly it son." he said remembering that day as well.

Michael spun around dropping the plane, staring at George Hammond. However, Michael saw a younger George Hammond a thirty year younger George Hammond. Suddenly he knew.

"Yes daddy, I mean fly it." Michael whispered realizing who he was speaking to.

Emotions beginning to overwhelm him. Memories began to pile one on top of the other, a tidal wave of conflicting emotions drowning him. He had to get out, he couldn't breathe!

George Hammond stared at his son in horror, realizing what he had just done. George went from drunk to sober in two seconds flat.

"Michael…" He began as Jenny and Jack looked on confused

"No, it can't be you!" Michael grabbed at his chest as he felt it begin constricting, feeling as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"Yes Michael, it is me." George told his son, trying to move towards him "Please let me explain…" Daisy walked into the room wondering where her father had gone.  
Seeing Daisy, set off a whole set of new images in his head, those of his three sisters, "DAISY! JANICE, FELICIA." The memories were now on top of him, breathing was becoming more and more difficult. Michael backed away from his father as more of the group entered the room wondering about the raised voices.

"Michael?" Daisy asked confused placing a hand on his arm

"NO!" Michael moved away from Daisy as if he'd just been burned "MY FATHER IS DEAD! MY SISTERS ARE DEAD!" Michael screamed out of control.

"No Michael." George Hammond told him calmly and evenly "I am not dead. Your sisters are not dead."

Michael had to get out of here, he couldn't breathe. Jenny was staring at the two men confused, wondering what was going on. Why was Michael freaking out!

"Michael…" George began again but it was too late.

Spinning on a dime, Michael was gone out the veranda doors.

Jenny tried to follow, but Michael was much too fast. Michael was already in the car revving the engine and pulling out at full speed before she ever got to the driveway. George Hammond and his daughter right behind her.

Daisy still confused turned to her father "Daddy, what the hell just happened!" she asked

"Michael remembered." George told her simply "That damn plane, Michael remembered, and he wasn't ready for it."

"Oh my God." Daisy covered her mouth as Gabe reached her side

"Remembered what?" Jenny asked both confused and scared for Michael, she had never seen Michael in this condition. She had never seen Michael so freaked out before.

George turned to the young woman "He remembered that I am his father." he told her

Jenny gasped staring at the man before her "You…?" Jenny couldn't believe it.

"Daddy, we have to call Stanley. Tell him what has happened!" Daisy warned, wondering what her brother was doing at this very moment. More frightened of what he might do now.

A very worried Tess, moved to the father and daughter. This had not been a part of the plan, although she knew that God had his own reasons for wanting Michael to remember now.

"I've already called Dr. Keyworth and told him. He's on his way to Michael's now. He said to leave it to him, that he would deal with Michael."

"I have to go to him." Jenny began to move, to try and go after Michael.

"No baby." Tess wrapped her arms around Jenny "Let Dr. Keyworth deal with Michael right now. You can't do anything for him at the moment."

"He needs me!" Jenny tried to pull away, her only thought to help Michael

"He will need you." Tess agreed holding onto the young woman "Not yet though. Come inside and let general Hammond explain it to you."

"Yes Jenny." George agreed, thankful at last to have Tess around "Please come inside." he led the group inside.

Michael ran into the store and flipped on the lights. Pacing back and forth, his mind was in turmoil, he was definitely stuck in the past. Stanley had warned him that this might happen, but Michael was completely unprepared for the reality of being stuck in his own past. Memory after memory crashed down upon him. His mother's face, his father's face, the faces of his three sisters, the first few days in Sanctuary, when Michael had prayed for his own death so that he could join his family. Desperately Michael reached for the phone and dialed a number he had long since memorized.

"Hello?" A woman's bright and cheery voice called out to him

"M? Is that you?" Michael asked desperately needing someone to talk to, someone who could understand what he was going through.

"Michael?" The voice responded "Why are you calling!" The woman demanded "You know that you are not supposed to contact us."

"M, please I need you, I need help!" Michael begged the woman

"I'm sorry Michael but we can't help you. You are on your own ."

Michael heard the slamming of the phone, and hung up his own. He was alone now, truly alone. He had thought that perhaps…Turning Michael ran out of the store, he needed air.

The woman held her hand on the receiver that she has just slammed, thoughts rushing through her head. There was a time that there was nothing that she wouldn't have done for the man on the other end of the phone. That however was long ago, and yet she felt guilty slamming the phone down on the man.

"Mommy?" a young voice asked confused

Turning the woman smiled, and picked up her child into her arms "It's okay baby." she kissed her baby, "Everything is okay."

"So that is the whole story." George finished and stared at Jenny

Jenny shook her head still in shock, "I just can't believe it, you are Michael's father! Still why would Michael freak out so badly?" she asked still confused on that one point. "I would have thought that this would make Michael happy."

Daisy took the other woman's hand "Michael wasn't ready for the truth. Stanley Keyworth, Michael's therapist said that it might cause a lot of problems if he knew too soon. We have been trying to break it slowly, little by little, but tonight Michael remembered. So Stanley's greatest fear for Michael's recovery has come true."

Three of the SG-3 marines left the bar where they'd been hanging out and drinking. The men walked with their arms around each other and singing loudly and off key, laughing and joking. Suddenly one of the marines came to a halt.

"Hey isn't that the guy from the other day?" he asked his comrades spotting Michael walking quickly towards them.

"Sure as hell is!" his buddy smiled evilly, "Hey he's alone now, no Fuentes to save his ass this time. How about we teach him that lesson now?" he asked his buddies, both of whom readily agreed

Michael stalked down the street oblivious to everyone and everything around him. Bumping into people he just kept moving, his mind in turmoil. Desperately Michael tried to regain control of his out of control emotions.

"Hey buddy watch where you're going!" one man yelled out having almost been knocked down, but Michael just ignored him and kept moving forward trying desperately to out run the past.

"Still haven't learned any manners I see." The biggest of the marines blocked Michael's path

"Get out of my way." Michael said softly, but fiercely, any agent in Sanctuary hearing his tone of voice would have quickly gotten out of the Archangel's way.

"No" The three marines began to close in on Michael, as pedestrians suddenly stopped and began to watch as the man tried to move away from the three soldiers.

They closed the gap more, taunting him, pushing him, however they picked the worst time to try and taunt him. Michael wasn't having any of that today. His response was automatic, Michael saw a fist heading in his direction, and Archangel attacked. It was fast and vicious, as Archangel beat the three marines unmercifully, he snapped their bones as if they were twigs, used blows that he had been taught to severely cripple others. Michael was amazed how good it felt! To release all the anger and resentment and frustration that he had been holding back for so long now. Giving his anger free reign to do what he did best. When all three marines were on the ground, Michael stopped and realized what he had done. Staring at the three broken men on the ground Michael suddenly realized that he'd broken his promise to himself! Looking around he saw the shocked faces of the pedestrians that were on the street. All three marines were on the ground groaning in pain, Michael bent down.

"I'm sorry." He told them "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't move!" A voice yelled at Michael

Turning his head Michael saw two police officers with their weapons drawn slowly moving towards him.

Holding his arms out to the side Michael slowly stood up.

"I want no trouble, officers." Michael told them calmly

"Good, go ahead and search him Jim I've got you covered." The older officer told his partner

Michael felt the hand on his shoulder "Do you have any weapons on you, anything in your pockets."

"No." Michael told them truthfully as he felt the hands quickly searching him and rifling through his pockets removing his wallet.

"Well Mr. Angel what happened here." The officer demanded as he pulled out his handcuffs.

"They tried to attack me, I defended myself." Michael told them ashamed that he allowed himself to be provoked.

"Yeah right, got a little carried away huh?"

Michael felt the handcuffs snapping over his wrists as an ambulance pulled up to the scene.

"Come on, move it, you're under arrest." The officer continued to read Michael his rights as he led him to his squad car.

It was 3am when Stanley Keyworth arrived at the Hammond's home. Knocking on the door, he waited to be let in. General Hammond opened his door and seeing who it was stepped back immediately to allow the doctor to enter.

"Stanley, how is Michael?" He asked anxiously, wanting any news about his son, as the others quickly came forward as well. Jenny most anxious of all.

Stanley shook his head "I'm sorry George, but I can't find him anywhere." he told the group "I've tried the base, his home, nothing."

"He has to be somewhere in town though right?" Jenny felt her heart constricting "I mean he wouldn't just leave would he?", suddenly fearing that Michael was in a ditch somewhere unconscious or even de…NO, Jenny refused to even contemplate that thought.

Stanley tried his best to alleviate the families worries, when a phone rang.

Jake reached down and pulled out his cell phone "Hello." He began as he moved away "Yeah Vinny…" he began to listen to his brother in-law "Yeah it was a girl…Evelyn Maria…Yeah, doc says we can see her in the morning." Jake listened as his brother in-law continued "What? Tell me what happened." Jake listened as the nights events were described to him, "Where is he? Okay, I'm on my way." Jake hung up the phone and turned to the general and the doctor "That was my brother in-law." He began "It seems that Michael ran into a bit of a problem tonight."  
"What Jake!" Jenny demanded to know her heart in her throat, wondering what could have happened. Visions of Michael being hurt amongst the very top of the list. The way that he was driving on the snowy roads was a good indication.

Jake hated to have to tell Jenny this or the Hammonds, but they had to know, "Apparently he got himself into a fight." Jake held up his hands as he saw Jenny was about to freak "He's okay, but he beat the crap out of three marines, they are in the hospital. He's been arrested and is down at the VCTF right now in a holding cell." Looking at the general, Jake shrugged helplessly, there was really nothing that he could do now that the charges had already been filed "He's going to need a lawyer George." he warned.

"Jake!" Jenny stared at her cousin "You can make it disappear, you've done it before with guys you got information from." she begged him.

Jake shook his head frustrated that he couldn't help Jenny, "I can't this time Jenny." he admitted "The assistant District Attorney was at the VCTF when Michael was bought in and has already filed charges. Once that happens it's out of my hands, you know that. You know if I could make it disappear I would."

"Can I speak to him?" Stanley asked wanting to get to his patient

Jake shook his head "He's in processing right now, he won't be able to see anyone until morning at the earliest."

"What are we going to do?" Paulie asked having remained silent until this moment, his arm wrapped around Annie, who was looking just as anxious as the Hammonds felt.

"Well I'm heading down to the station, I'm going to make sure that they don't put Michael with any of our other current guests, the last thing we need is Michael hurting one of them. Other than that, we have to wait until he is arraigned, the judge should give him bail and then we can get him out."

"We will have the bail money ready." Daisy promised "When is it going to happen?"  
"He's being arraigned at 2pm tomorrow." Throwing his arm around Jenny, Jake led her to the door "Come on Jenny, let me take you home. You can see Michael in the morning." he promised, seeing the Stanley Keyworth's expression, Jake nodded "You too doc." Jake turned to Paulie "Can you bring in Dr. Keyworth with you in the morning?"

"Sure" Paulie smiled at the doctor "I'll pick you up at nine." he promised

Jake led a trembling Jenny to the car and drove off. Once away from the others, Jenny finally released the tension she had been holding in and began to cry.

Jake reached over and rubbed her shoulder "Don't you worry about a thing Jenny. Everything is going to be okay." He promised

Back at the house George Hammond reached for the phone and dialed. A tired sleepy voice picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"AJ, is that you?"

"George?" AJ Chedwiggen looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was just after six in the morning. He knew immediately that something was wrong, otherwise George would never call this early.

"What's wrong George."

"My son has been arrested." George began to tell the admiral all that he knew about what had happened.

AJ listened to his friend, there weren't too many details, but he realized the situation was serious.

Finally George finished "AJ, I need someone that I can trust to look out for my son."

AJ nodded in understanding, and began to think. This wasn't really a military matter, since Michael was not in the military Yet, Michael Hammond was not just anybody, he was a trained former spy and assassin. It would not do to have him in jail, who knew what would happen in there. Who might find out who he really was. Besides there were three marines involved in the case and that did make it a military matter.

"Okay George, I'll have Commander Rabb out to you immediately, see what he can do for your son. I'll clear it with the White House, but I'm sure that they don't want your son locked up either. Let me go and I'll get in touch with my people immediately."

"Thank you AJ, I knew that I could count on you." George breathed a sigh of relief

Chedwiggen hung up the phone and picked it up instantly and dialed the number to his officer.

"Hello?" A bright cheery voice called out

"Sarah, is Harm there?"

"Admiral?" Sarah McKenzie automatically pulled her robe tighter, she knew of course that the Admiral knew about her relationship with Harm. Still it was disconcerting for him to call at this hour of the morning.

"Good morning sir, and yes, he is here. Just one moment sir." Sarah held out the phone to Harm who was sipping his first cup of coffee.

Taking the phone Harm put down the cup "Good morning Admiral."

"Harm…" Chedwiggen began "We have a situation at Colorado Springs."

"What sort of situation sir?" Harm pulled out his note pad and began to write down the information, nodding occasionally and a 'Yes sir' from time to time.

"So sir you want me to represent the three marines?" he asked

"No commander, I want you to represent Michael Angel."

Harms eyes bugged out as he doodled an angel holding a gun on the pad "Sir, you want me to represent the man who beat up three marines?" he questioned wondering if the Admiral had lost his mind.

"Yes, he is George Hammond's son. There is more to the story, and I can't talk about it on an open line. However, you do have the clearance to know. So tell Sarah to tell you about what happened at Cheyenne Mountain when she and I were there last. Then you will understand why it is vital that you represent this man."

"Yes sir, I was about to take Sarah to the airport anyway. She is going to Colorado Springs for a few weeks to spend with the Jackson's. I'll pack a bag and catch that plane as well."

"Very good, call me when you know anything. Oh one other thing, give me that flight information, those three marines are going to need representation as well. I'll give Bud a call and have him meet you on the plane."

Harm gave him the information and hung up the phone. Looking at Sarah he smiled.

"Well it looks like I'm going with you after all." Knowing that he hadn't been able to get leave time to go with Sarah to Colorado.

"What's up?"

"A guy named Michael Angel, got into a fight with three marines last night, and put all three in the hospital. Angel was arrested and is due to be arraigned this afternoon. The admiral wants me to represent him." Harm moved to the bedroom and began to pack a bag "He also said that you had something to tell me about your last visit to the mountain, and why it was so important to represent this guy.

Sarah was shocked and quickly dressed as she explained to Harm exactly what happened the last time she was in Colorado.

Harm sat down heavily on their bed, his jaw hanging open. You mean this guy is a Guardian Angel?" he asked

"He is the Archangel." Sarah told him "The one we've been reading about in the paper."

"Archangel." Harm whispered still shocked

Sarah stared at Harm for a moment "Harm? Are you okay?" she asked concerned

Snapping out of it Harm nodded "Fine, just surprised as hell, and I can see now why the admiral doesn't want this guy in jail. Who knows what might come out if someone finds out who he really is." Harm stood up and began to pack faster.

It was noon before Jenny and Stanley got to see Michael. They stood outside the cell which was dark and dank and smelled of disinfectant. Michael sat with his back to them.

"Michael?" Jenny began gently going to the cell bars

"Not too close Jenny." The officer warned her "This guy is dangerous."

Jenny ignored him, knowing that Michael would never hurt her. "Michael please talk to me."

"Go away Jenny." Michael told her hollowly, ashamed at what he had done. Cursing himself for being so weak. "Are they right after all?" he had wondered all night long, "Am I nothing but the monster?"

Jenny shook her head as she stared at Michael's back, "I won't go away Michael, you know I won't. So please talk to me and tell me what happened."

"I lost control." Michael admitted painfully "I did what I swore I'd never do again."

Paulie entered the cell area at that moment and saw that Jenny was trying to talk to Michael.

"Give me the keys." Paulie ordered the officer on duty "And go get yourself a cup of coffee."

"Sir?" the officer asked confused

"Just do it, it's my responsibility." he ordered

The officer shrugged and handed the keys to his boss "You got it Loo."

Once the officer was gone, Paulie unlocked the cell door and stepped back to let Jenny in.

Jenny smiled at her cousin, grateful for his understanding, "Thanks Paulie."

Paulie smiled at his little cousin, "Anytime, come on Stanley, I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

Stanley nodded and followed the large detective. Seeing Michael, he knew that they had to talk, but that it could wait a bit. For now Michael was calm and regretful of his actions of the previous night. He could deal with Michael later, right now, Jenny is what Michael needed and not him. His time would come later when they were out of this place.

Jenny sat on the cot, reaching out she rubbed Michael's tense shoulders.

"Look at me Michael." Jenny reached around cupping Michael's chin and gently turning him to face her.

Seeing his face, Jenny knew instantly that Michael was ashamed of what he had done. Ashamed that he had freaked out so badly, ashamed that he had actually resorted to the violence that he hated so much. Jenny also realized that he was also afraid, afraid that she would think less of him. Not care for him anymore, because his dark side had shown itself once again. Jenny knew that she had to allay those fears, that she would not run again. At this precise moment Jenny had to be the stronger of the two and show Michael that he was no longer alone in the world. That she would standby him no matter what, so she chose her words carefully and began with…

"I love you Michael." She told him "And I am here, I'm not running away from you. I am here, but I have to know Michael. Do you want me here?" she asked nervously hoping that he wasn't going to ask her to leave.

The last of Michael's resolve crumbled to dust, he needed Jenny. Otherwise he might just lose his mind altogether.

"Oh God yes." Michael wrapped his arms around her "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it. I just lost control." Michael begged her to understand and to forgive him.

"I know." Jenny told him, holding him and stroking his hair, "I spoke with your doctor and he told me that this might happen from time to time. We will get through this together." Jenny promised "I'm not going anywhere."

Harm, Sarah and Bud Roberts exited the airport and were surprised to see that transportation was already waiting for them. Sarah smiled and hugged Daniel and then gave Gabe a hug as well. Harm and Bud both shook hands with their two friends.

"How was the flight?" Daniel asked as he loaded their bags in the back of his and Sam's SUV.

"Fine." Sarah smiled happy to see her friend once again "Hey when did you get an SUV, last time I saw you, you were driving that mustang."

Daniel shrugged "I have a family now, we needed the extra space for the baby seat."

Sarah's jaw fell "Sam had the baby!" she asked excitedly

Daniel nodded "Last night, a healthy, beautiful girl." Daniel pulled out a picture and handed it to Sarah

"Oh she's beautiful!" Sarah hugged Daniel again "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Congratulations dad." Harm also gave Daniel a hug "So what is her name?" he asked looking at the picture that Sarah held out as Bud looked at the picture as well.

"Congratulations." Bud held out a hand

"Thanks, we named her Samantha Celeste."

"Celeste? That mean's heavenly, doesn't?" Sarah asked

"From the ancient latin, it does indeed mean heavenly, for my little angel." Daniel smiled taking back the picture and staring at it lovingly

"So when do we see her?" Sarah asked excitedly

"Soon, first we take you to my place. You and Harm are staying with us." Daniel insisted

"And you Bud are staying with me and my family." Gabe told him

"Sir, that is not necessary, a hotel is fine." Bud protested

"No way." Gabe told him in no uncertain terms, "When you guys come to town there is always a place waiting for you. You all are always welcome here for anything, and for as long as you like." he promised them, not for one moment would any of the former members of SG-13 ever forget these three officers. Or what those officers had done for them.

Bud shrugged defeated, but at the same time deeply appreciated the gesture "Well thank you sir."

"Gabe." He insisted taking Bud's bag

"Gabe" Bud smiled

"By the way Gabe." Harm interrupted "I saw that the new list for Commanders came up, congratulations on the promotion."

"Thanks, but I'm not the only one that got promoted. Sam got Capped to LtColonel."

"That's great!" Sarah smiled happy for the good fortune that was coming to her friends, it was all well deserved.

"Yeah" Gabe continued "She is also now in charge of SG-1, I'm her 2IC."

"What happened to Jack?" Harm asked "He didn't retire again did he?"

Daniel smiled and looked back as he stopped at a red light "You mean Brigadier General Jack O'Neill."

"General!" Harm asked surprised

"Yeah" Gabe smiled "General O'Neill is now too valuable to risk on missions. He's running the show at the mountain now while General Hammond is on extended emergency leave."

Daniel pulled up into his and Sam's driveway and shut off the engine.

"Let's get your things stowed away, then we can go to the hospital and see Sam."

"Bud, let's put your things in my car." Gabe told him "It's only about two miles to my house."

"Okay" Bud grabbed his bags and followed Gabe to his car.

Harm looked at his watch and saw the time "I'd love to go with you guys, but I have to get down to the VCTF and talk to my new client before he is arraigned."

Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out another set of keys "You can take the other car." he said handing Harm the keys.

"You go on." Sarah told Harm "Daniel and I can handle this. You get to the station."

"Okay, I'll see you guys at the hospital later." Kissing Sarah, Harm moved to the other car and drove off.

Daniel smiled "So how is it going between you two?"

Sarah blushed as they entered the spare bedroom "Good, wonderful." she admitted "I'm glad that I listened to you and Sam about that."

"It was obvious, you just needed a little shove in the right direction." Daniel put the garment bag in the closet.

Sarah stared at the three bags that needed to be unpacked and shook her head.

"Unpacking can wait, I have to see the baby!"

"Babies, Jake and Miranda also had a girl yesterday."

"You're kidding me right?" Sarah asked amazed

"Nope" Daniel laughed as he and Sarah got back in the SUV "Sam and Miranda went into labor at just about the same moment. Both had girls, both babies weighed the same, and were both born at the same exact minute."

"Now I know that you are kidding me!" Sarah stared at her ex-boyfriend in shock

"God's honest truth." Daniel admitted "The two girls are identical, except that little Sammy was born with Jake's dark black hair and blue eyes and little Evey was born with Sam's blonde hair and blue eyes."

"That is taking that twin thing one step too far." Sarah laughed "Evey?"

"Evelyn" Daniel explained "After Sam and Jake's mother."

"It's a beautiful name."

Sarah stared at the two tiny bundles behind the glass.

"They are identical." Sarah smiled waving at the girls "And they are beautiful, I'm so happy for you Daniel."

"Thanks." Daniel waved at his daughter who seemed to be trying to reach out towards him

"She knows you already." Sarah pointed out looking at her friend and the expression of complete devotion and love on his face staring at his daughter "And I can tell that she is going to have you wrapped around her little finger."

"She already does." Daniel admitted, looking at his watch he smiled "Let's go see Sam and Mira, they're sharing a room together. Feeding time is in fifteen minutes and you can hold the baby."

"Let's go!" Sarah told him excitedly already wanting to hold the baby

Sam and Mira were talking when Daniel and Sarah walked into the room.

"Daniel!" Sam smiled "Sarah! So good that you could come."

"Sam I'm so happy for you, I just saw little Sammy. She is adorable." She said hugging her friend then moved over to Mira.

"And Evey is a treasure." Mira hugged her as well

"Hey baby." Daniel smiled kissing his wife "How are you feeling."

"Wonderful." Sam admitted looking at the wall clock "Feeding time in ten minutes, how's the baby looking?" She asked unable to wait the ten minutes to hold her daughter in her arms again.

"Beautiful, like her mother."

Sam smiled caressing her husband's face.

"Daniel?" Mira called to him

"I'm sorry Mira." Daniel moved over to her "You look wonderful." he said kissing his sister in-law.

"Thank you. Do you know where Jake is?" She asked nervously wondering why her husband hadn't been here yet.

"Ah…About that." Daniel took a deep breath and let it out "Something happened last night. Nothing to Jake." Daniel saw the look on both women's faces, one wife's and the other the sister's face.

"After we left you two last night, General Hammond invited us to his place for a celebration…" Daniel continued to tell the two of the previous nights events.

"So Jake is at the station right now with Jenny and Stanley Keyworth, trying to get Michael out of jail."

Sarah nodded "Harm is here as well and he is going to be representing Michael."

"But Michael is not military." Sam put in worried about Jenny

"How is Jenny?" Mira asked voicing what Sam was thinking

"It's a special circumstance, we don't want anyone finding anything more about Michael than is absolutely necessary." Sarah explained

"And Jenny is holding up." Daniel told them "But everyone is worried, Mama called me this morning and told me that she had just spoken to Jenny's mother, who told her that Jenny had spent most of the night in tears. That's why both Jake and Paulie are with her. I'm sure that Jake will be here as soon as he can." he told Mira

The words were barely out of his mouth when the door reopened and Jake walked in carrying balloons with it's a girl emblazoned on them.

"Good morning ladies" Jake smiled quickly kissing his sister and moving to his wife.

"Sarah, so good to see you again." Jake hugged the woman.

"It is, and definitely a happier occasion than last time." Sarah remembered the last time she had seen the detective Captain. She and Harm and Sam had helped him track down a serial killer that had been killing military personnel. It had all ended with a mad race to Jack O'Neill's house to prevent his new born twins from being the next victims in a sick man's fantasy.

"It sure is." Jake agreed "There's my lady." Jake smiled kissing his wife

"Jake, Daniel was just telling us about Michael and Jenny…" Mira began worried about her little cousin.

"Nothing to worry about." Jake told her "Jenny is at this very moment talking with Michael. When I was leaving Harm showed up and told me that he is representing Michael. So everything is going to be okay."

"How is Jenny?" Sam asked concerned

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "Better, she was in rough shape last night. Seeing Michael though has helped."

"How is he doing?" Sarah asked

Jake shook his head and sat on the edge of Mira's bed, "Michael is in rough shape." Jake told the women and Daniel "Paulie told me that at first the guy was so ashamed of what he'd done to those guys, that he couldn't even look at Jenny. That he had broken the promise that he made to himself and was feeling very guilty."

"What promise?" Sarah asked curious

Jake shrugged "Apparently I misjudged the man." he admitted to the others "I thought that he might hurt Jenny, or someone else the first time he got pissed off at someone. But apparently, his promise to himself was never to harm another human being ever again. After what happened last night at the General's, he lost it. Paulie told me that it looked to him like Jenny was the only thing keeping him sane. He was terrified that Jenny was going to leave him." Jake shook his head sadly "You should have seen his face when he realized who George really was. Shock is not a strong enough word."

Daniel nodded in agreement "He looked like he was having a heart attack."

"Yeah." Jake agreed "I spoke to Stanley before I left. He said that Michael was probably thrown into the past. In his mind, he began to remember everything. It was like an avalanche of images suddenly exploding in his head all at once and he got trapped there. Michael couldn't get out and was stuck reliving his worst experiences." wondering what that must have been like for the man, knowing just a bit of what Michael's life had been like. Jake knew that the images flashing in Michael's mind must have been horrific "So when those three marines showed up…" Jake shrugged "They pushed and Michael pushed back with a vengeance. Some of my men showed up, saw three men on the ground busted all to hell and one man standing. So they arrested him."

"What happened to the three marines?" Mira asked worried about Michael as well, she liked him, liked him a lot. It wasn't his fault that he had become the man he had. Mira blamed the men who had taken a group of children and taught them to do unspeakable things to others. To use violence to stop violence, it was unfair to blame Michael alone for that. As she had told her husband when he admitted to her what he had done to Jenny and Michael. That Michael was a victim and not a monster. Reminding Jake that if he, himself or his beloved twin sister Sam had been just 18 months older. It might have been them that had been taken from their family. That thought had terrified Jake, and made him look at Michael in a new light. That was when he realized that Mira was right about her observations. Michael Hammond, as well as all the other children were innocent babies, who were torn from their parents and forced to become what they were. They had never known any other kind of life, except for one that was brutal and unforgiving. They were all victims of the worst kind of child abuse that Jake had ever witnessed or heard of in his long career as a police officer. He thought that he had seen it all, seen the worst that a human being could do to a defenseless child. He'd been wrong.

Jake rubbed his chin "Well between them, they have nine broken ribs, a broken collarbone, two of them have broken arms, the other guy has a broken leg. They all have concussions, one has a severely bruised kidney that they have to keep a close eye on, another has severely swollen testicles, and a bunch of other bruises." Jake shook his head amazed "From the witness statements that I've read the fight lasted about ten seconds. The one thing that is in Michael's favor is that the marines started the fight. They were drunk and apparently there had been a previous altercation at the mountain with the same marines and Michael. Both Gabe and Stanley Keyworth were there at the time and can testify to that fact." Jake smiled at the women "So you see, with Gabe and Stanley's testimony and the witness statements that he didn't start the fight. Harm can argue self defense."

"Sounds to me like it was." Sarah told them "Especially if there was a previous altercation. Does Harm know about this?"

"Yeah, he was talking to Paulie and Stanley before I left. They said something about talking to Michael and then getting Gabe's statement."

The door opened and two nurses entered the room pushing two bassinets. Both Sam and Mira sat up excitedly anxious to hold their babies.

The first nurse smiled "Samantha Jackson Jr.?"

"Here." Sam held out her arms and into them was placed the most beautiful baby that she'd ever seen. She was after all biased.

"Yours must be Evelyn Carter." the other nurse held out the child to Mira

"They look so alike." The older nurse smiled at the two mothers.

"Thanks." Sam and Mira spoke in unison

Harm finished questioning both Gabe and Dr. Keyworth and was about to head to the interrogation room to meet with his client when he spotted a familiar face.

"Well, well if it isn't detective sergeant Rafael Nunez." Harm laughed

"Harm." Nunez smiled and hugged the lawyer "It's great to see you. How's it going?"

"Good, how's your wife, ahh…don't tell me, Maggie and you're daughter Michelle."

"Great, everyone is great. Hey you in town long?"

"Few days at least." Harm admitted

"Good, you got to come by and have dinner."

"I'll do that." Harm promised

"By the way what are you doing here."

"Oh" Harm shrugged "I have a new client."

"Who?" Nunez asked

"Michael Angel, he was arrested for brawling in public." Harm shrugged, not too worried about the case. After he saw Michael Angel, he'd speak to the ADA in charge of the case. He should have the matter dropped in no time.

Rafael nodded "Well good luck with that, hey I gotta get back to work here. But don't forget, Sunday dinner, we'll have a barbeque."

"I'll bring the beers." he promised

Paulie led Harm towards the interview room "I didn't know that you knew Nunez."

"Yeah, after the last case we did together. I met him in a bar, we got to talking." Harm shrugged

Paulie stared at Harm "Nunez? In a bar?"

"I think he was looking for someone. I'd stopped in for a beer."

"Ah, that explains it." Paulie knew for a fact that Nunez hated crowds and bars.

Michael sat in the stark room, Jenny was at his side holding his hand. Just reassuring him that she was still there and not going anywhere. The door opened and Paulie walked in followed by Harm.

Looking up Michael stared at the two men, "What are you doing here." Michael asked nastily

Paulie blinked, hell he'd been nice to the guy and now he was jumping down his throat.

"Michael!" Jenny was appalled by his outburst

Michael shook his head reigning in his emotions "I'm sorry, that was very rude of me. I'm just very tired and hungry."

Paulie nodded in understanding, he would probably be the same in the man's shoes "It's okay, it's been a rough couple of days for you. I'll bring you some coffee and a sandwich."

Michael smiled at the large man "Thank you Lt. Turelli, that is very kind of you."

"It's Paulie, and don't mention it." he said closing the door behind him

Harm stared at the man across from him, pulling out a chair he sat down and began, "Mr. Angel, my name is Commander Harmon Rabb. I am going to be your attorney."

Jenny smiled pleased "Oh I'm so glad Harm, I know that you will help us."

"Commander Harmon Rabb, huh." Michael stared at the man before him "So where do we begin?"

"Tell me about what happened last week at Cheyenne Mountain with these marines and again last night." Harm began

An hour later Harm sat down with the ADA.

"Peter Holtzstein." The stocky man held out his hand

Shaking it Harm smiled "Harmon Rabb, just call me Harm."

"Pete" Holtzstein opened his file and got down to business "I've been reviewing this case, and it seems that I don't have much of one." he admitted

"No you don't." Harm agreed opening his own file and removing some papers "These are statements given by the three marines involved. They admit that they were drunk and provoked the fight. One of them admits to throwing the first punch."

"Why though?" Pete wondered aloud

"Well apparently there was an altercation at Cheyenne Mountain." Harm pulled out two more witness statements "These are statements from Naval commander Gabriel Fuentes and Dr. Stanley Keyworth. Apparently these same marines got into an argument with Michael Angel and tried to start a fight then. Mr. Angel was able to walk away that time because Commander Fuentes showed up. This time the marines were drunk and there was no one there to stop them."

Pete looked over the statements and added them to his file.

"There is no way that I get a conviction on this one. With the admission of the marines that they

started the fight, it's self defense. So I'll drop the charges on one condition."

"What's that?" Harm asked a bit leery

"Your client is obviously a very dangerous man." Pete began "I want him, before the week is out, to register his hands as lethal weapons. He does that, and the charges are dropped."

"Done." Harm readily agreed

"Well nice doing business with you Harm." The ADA smiled holding out a hand

"You too Pete." Harm shook his hand

Both men exited the room and saw that Michael Angel was sitting in a chair by Detective Nunez handcuffed to the chair. Jenny and Paulie were standing by waiting to hear the news.

Pete Holtzstein nodded to Nunez "It's okay detective, he's free to go. He just has to register his hands as lethal weapons. Otherwise the charges are dropped."

"You got it Pete." Rafael smiled and uncuffed Michael and held out a hand "No hard feelings?"

Michael smiled "You were just doing your job, I can respect that." Michael took the hand.

Jenny hugged Harm "Thank you so much."

"No problem." He shook hands with Paulie and turned to Nunez "Sunday."

"Don't forget the beer."

Harm nodded and turned to the others "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get ready for the courts-martial of those three marines."

"For what?" Michael asked

"For starting the fight." Harm told him

"What fight?" Michael asked confused

Harm stared at the man "You sure that you want it this way?" he asked

"Yeah." Michael felt guilty enough as it was without getting those men into even deeper trouble.

"Okay" Harm shrugged "I'll see what I can do. It will probably just be restriction to the base, extra duty, and a pay cut for a month."

"Okay. Thank you commander." Michael held out a hand

"Anytime." Harm shook the offered hand "Okay, now if you will all excuse me, I have to go to the hospital and see a couple of baby girls."

Jenny smiled relieved that it was all over "Come on Michael I'll take you home, you need food and rest."

Harm stopped at the hospital gift shop and picked up two bouquets of flowers for the new mothers and headed up. Opening the door to the room, Harm was surprised to see that it was chock full of people.  
"Harmon!" Mama Turelli smiled at the tall man "It is so nice to see you again."

Harm smiled as the small woman hugged him, "Mama Turelli, looking as young and lovely as ever."

"Ah, such a sweet talker." she kissed Harm's cheek "You come to see my bella grand daughters?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course, and the two moms." Harm smiled and bent down and kissed Sam "Hey mom, these are for you." Harm put the flowers on the bedside table with the others.

"And who is this beautiful lady?" he asked as he looked at the little girl sleeping in her mothers arms.

"Say hi, Sam." Sam held up her daughter

"She's beautiful." Turning Harm smiled at Mira "And hello to you mom, these are for you."

"Thanks so much Harm."

"And this must be Evey."

"Yes" Mira said proudly

"Hey Harm." Sarah smiled giving him a quick kiss

"Sarah."

"How did it go?" she asked knowing that everyone wanted to know what happened at the precinct.

"Self-defense, the charges were dropped." Harm told the group, everyone sighed in relief. With Michael free, Jenny would be okay.

"Ah, good, I knew that Michael was a good boy. He wouldn't start the fight." Mama Turelli sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but who would have figured that Michael could fight that well." Tony Turelli put in, curious to know where the young man had learned to fight. When he had first met Michael, Tony had to admit that he'd been a bit disappointed to learn that Michael sold books for a living. It seemed kind of a wimpy career choice to the retired police inspector. Still, if Michael made his niece happy, then that was all that mattered to him and to the rest of the family.  
Maria Barnes looked at Harm "And my Jenny?" she asked nervously

Harm smiled patting the woman's hand, "Fine Mrs. Barnes, she was taking Michael home and making him some dinner and putting him to bed. It looked to me like he hasn't slept in days."

"How could he." Mama Turelli patted Maria on the shoulder "In jail like that for only defending himself against those men."

"So what is going to happen to those marines?" Sarah asked curious

Harm shrugged as he wiggled his fingers at baby Sam, "I've already cut a deal with Bud, they plead guilty. Sixty days restriction and extra duty, half month's pay for two months."

Sarah blinked "No reduction in rank? You let them off light." she said surprised, knowing that she could have gotten a lot more than that from the three marines.

"Michael refused to testify against them." Harm shrugged "He claimed that the fight never happened it the first place. I think that he feels really guilty about how badly he hurt those guys, Those three jumped at the offer."

"So it's all over?" Sarah asked a bit disappointed, that meant that Harm would be leaving

"Well the Admiral was very happy with the results that I achieved, so he gave me a week of down time."

Sarah smiled, she and Harm didn't get away together very often. She would savor the time that they had now away from work.

"Great!"

Jed Bartlet hung up the phone and looked a the anxious face of Leo.

"It's over, the charges were dropped." he told his chief of staff.

Leo sighed relieved, the last thing that they needed was Archangel in jail.

"So what happened?" he asked

"Well" Jed stood up and poured himself a cup of coffee "Apparently, LtColonel Jackson went into labor last night, it was a girl by the way. Charlie!" Jed Bartlet called out.

The door to the oval office opened up "Yes Mr. President."

"Remind me later to place a call to Colorado Springs General Hospital to congratulate LtColonel Jackson and Dr. Jackson on the birth of their daughter. Order some flowers for me too please."

Making a note of his instructions on his PDA Charlie nodded "Yes, Mr. President. Will there be anything else?"

"No that's it Charlie, thanks." After the door closed he turned to Leo "Where was I?" he asked holding out another cup of coffee to Leo

Leo took the cup, "The birth." he reminded the President  
"Ah yes, well apparently Michael Hammond was there as well. The entire group were invited to General Hammond's for a celebration. During which time, I don't understand how really, but apparently Michael Hammond remembered who his father was."

"Oh no." Leo shook his head remembering that Stanley didn't want the fact out yet

"Yeah" Jed agreed "Anyway he freaked out and ran. He was walking somewhere, probably trying to clear his head when three drunk marines started the fight."

"If that's the case, why was he arrested?" Leo asked confused "Sounds more like self defense to me."

"It was." Jed agreed "But he was the only one standing over three battered marines. Anyway Commander Rabb from JAG was sent out there and he got the charges dropped."

"We dodged a bullet that time." Leo sighed sitting on the couch, and decided that it was time to change the subject a bit "By the way I was talking to CJ and Will, you're going to get a kick out of this one."

"I could use a laugh." Jed admitted leaning back on the couch

"Well, Hardy, agent in charge of intelligence at the agency was here. We were getting an update on Archangel's movements and he decided to stop and talk to CJ."  
"Yeah." Jed asked anxious for the punch line.

"Well you know what an arrogant SOB he is, and I think that he was trying to impress CJ. Anyway, he starts in again how Archangel is a mediocre agent. More of that crap he was giving us in the sit-room. Now what you have to remember is that no one but you and I and the Joint Chiefs, and the agency and FBI knew that he was being followed. So he goes on how Archangel is stupid how he wouldn't notice if you snuck up on him in the middle of the day in an abandoned lot, blah…blah…blah. So CJ smiles sweetly at him and says 'Do you mean like the three, four man teams rotating on eight hour shifts that you have following him?' Hardy is shocked asking how the hell she knew exactly what was going on." Leo cracks up a bit "Then Will tells him 'Oh Archangel spotted them the very first day they were on the job. You know, right after he was retired, he just thought that it wasn't worth the effort to lose them.'"

Jed began to laugh "I'm sure that Hardy was pleased to hear that his crack team was so effective."

Michael sat back on his couch feeling much better after the excellent authentic Italian meal that Jenny had made for him. Yet he was still angry with the man sitting before him. Jenny was still at his side holding his hand, giving Michael the support that he needed.

"How could you not tell me Stanley!" he demanded to know "How could you not tell me that he was my father!" Angry, but also hurt Michael stared at his doctor

Stanley sighed and leaned forward in his chair "You weren't ready for it, Michael. I was afraid that what happened, was going to happen. I wanted to ease you into it slowly, I wanted it to be something that you looked forward to and not to freak you out the way that it did." He admitted, then curiously he asked "By the way what was it that made you remember?"

Michael leaned back his head closing his eyes, he could practically feel Jenny's worried gaze on him, "It was a toy plane."

"A toy plane?"

Michael nodded remembering that day again "My mother bought it for me, it was the day that I was taken. I remember showing my father that plane, he acted so excited." Michael laughed "I told him that one day that I would drive a plane just like it. He corrected me and said, fly it you mean."

Jenny suddenly realized "That is what you were mumbling to yourself."  
"Yes, when I saw it on the mantle piece" Michael shrugged and admitted "I remembered, and at that moment, I was back in the park showing my father that plane. I didn't even realize that I was saying it out loud, but when George…I mean my father." Michael shook his head still unable to believe it "When my father said those words to me again. I turned around and I suddenly saw him, the way that I remembered him all those years ago, suddenly I knew. I couldn't breathe, Stanley" Michael admitted "I just knew that I had to get out of there."

Stanley nodded in understanding "You had a panic attack, Michael. You began to hyperventilate. That is why you couldn't breathe, you felt chest pains too didn't you." He said knowingly

"Yeah" Michael admitted "Then when Daisy…"

"Your sister."

Michael nodded "My sister touched my arm, it felt like my skin was burning." Michael shook his head "Goddamn it Stanley what do I do now!" he demanded to know

Stanley shrugged "Well I can't turn back time and make you forget it. However, I do want you to think about something, can you do that?" he asked not wanting to push Michael too far.

"What?"

"I want to recommend a joint session, you, your father and your sisters. I want you to begin to tell them what you went through."  
Michael shot up "NO!" he yelled startling Jenny "I can't, Stanley, I can barely talk to you as it is now!"

Calmly Stanley continued "Michael you have to understand, they are worried about you. They are also in pain, just like you. For thirty years they lived their lives wondering what happened to you. Now they know some of it, but they are left to guess and wonder about the rest. You can help them heal, and I believe that they can help you heal as well. They are your family Michael, they love you." Stanley relented "Don't answer now, think about it. It doesn't have to be today, or tomorrow, or even the next day." Stanley smiled as Michael sat down again "Still, I want you to think about it."

Michael nodded, wondering what he would say when he saw them.

Stanley stood up and grabbed his coat, "That's enough for today, you look exhausted. You didn't get much sleep last night did you."

"No" Michael admitted "I was too preoccupied remembering the last time I spent in a cell."

"Really?" Stanley was surprised to hear that "What happened to you that time?" he asked

Michael shook his head "I won't tell you." Seeing Stanley's expression, Michael continued "It's not that I don't want to tell you Stanley. I don't think that you are ready for it."

"What are you talking about?"

"How are you on graphic descriptions of torture, Stanley?" Michael asked his eyes haunted

Jenny's eyes opened wide and stared at her boyfriend shocked.

"How graphic are we talking?"

Michael shrugged staring out the window "Months of it Stanley, months of endless pain. Pain so intense that you want to die."

"Well, we will get to that." Stanley promised "But enough for today, get some rest Michael."

"Okay, Stanley."

Jenny stood and handed Stanley some covered dishes "For you Stanley, you look like you could use a good home cooked meal." she smiled

Stanley was pleasantly surprised "Thank you Jenny, and I could use a good meal."

"Thank you Stanley." Jenny told him sincerely, grateful to have this man helping Michael.

Stanley handed Jenny a card "If YOU ever need to talk to someone." he whispered

"Thanks" Jenny pocketed the card as she led him out.

Jenny returned to the couch and saw that Michael's eyes were beginning to droop.

Jenny grabbed his hands "Come on Michael, let's get you to bed." she said as he led Michael to his bedroom.

Michael sat down on the edge of his bed, "Stay with me?"

Jenny was surprised by the offer "I don't…"

"I'm not talking about sex." Michael told her "I told you I would wait until you were ready. I just don't want to be alone." he admitted painfully "I don't have nightmares when you are with me."

Jenny caressed his face "I was going to say that, I don't think that you could stay awake long enough for sex. I'll stay." She promised "We'll talk about sex, when you wake up." Jenny smiled curling up beside Michael, laying her head on his chest.

Smiling Michael wrapped his arms around Jenny and they both quickly fell asleep.

LAX International Airport

Los Angeles

A week later

Nigel Fasil was once a normal American teenager. Born to parents who were both born in England, he had been a small baby when his father was transferred from his London office to one in Beverly Hills. His parents, being completely westernized had sent Nigel to the best schools that money could buy. Nigel had belonged to both the chess club and played baseball for his high school. Upon graduation he began to attend Georgetown university and began his studies to become a lawyer. It was there in Georgetown that he had met other people who were Muslims. Curious about his heritage, Nigel began to attend some of the student meetings. He learned of the struggle of the Palestinian people against the Jewish state of Israel, and their illegal occupation of the West Bank. He learned of the thousands of his people who suffered because of western societies. The more that Nigel learned the more that he wanted to do something that would help his people. The people that his westernized parents had forgotten, people like his grandfather and grandmother. Not very religious, the Fasil's never forced their son to attend the mosque, nor to mix with many other Muslims. Growing up in a white bread neighborhood, Nigel knew so little about his own people. Now however, he had learned about their hard struggle against the imperialist west. Especially since he had met and become a member of the Muslim Freedom Movement. They had shown him that the only way to gain their freedom was to throw off the shackles that the Jews had placed on him. At first, he had tried to convince his parents that they had to recognize their foolishness. How they had turned their backs on their people. The Fasil's thought that this was just a phase, one that Nigel would grow out of, that on Nigel's part it was just talk. Now walking through the terminal at LAX international airport, Nigel was going to do more than just talk. Now was the time to strike at the infidel, and to hurt him where it would hurt the most. Taking a seat in the center of the terminal, Nigel closed his eyes and began to pray to Allah. He knew that he would be rewarded in heaven, he would know only joy. Opening his eyes, Nigel looked around and saw that he was now surrounded by people who were quickly passing by to get to their gates. Smiling Nigel reached into his jacket and pressed the button.

Jed Bartlet was smiling posing for a picture with a new troop of eagle scouts, when the door to the oval office opened and Leo hurried inside. Whispering quickly into the president's ear, Jed's eyes opened wide. Shaking hands quickly with the kids Jed excused himself and walked out quickly followed by Leo.

"What do we know so far?" Jed asked as the two men hurried towards the sit-room

"A suicide bomb went off at LAX at two pm EST. So far estimates are at fifty dead and hundreds wounded. LAX has been shut down and the police, FBI and US Customs are searching everyone at the remaining terminals. The fire department is on scene and have contained the fire. Ambulances are racing to and from the airport to the local hospitals. The Governor has declared a state of emergency and has activated the National Guard and the Coast Guard is out in force protecting the harbors. All our military bases and embassies here and overseas are at a heightened state of alert."

"I want all our airports on a Ready-One alert." The President ordered

"Being done as we speak." Leo told him "Also all our train terminals and docks."

"What about our National Security Advisor?" Jed asked knowing that the woman was attending a function at her alma mater UCLA, and was due back later today.

"Nancy McNally had not arrived at the airport yet when the bomb went off."

Jed sighed relieved that Nancy had not been there.

"We got her on a military transport and she is on her way back now." Leo placed his hand on the wall scanner and quickly opened the door for the president.

Jed nodded as all the officers in the room quickly came to attention.

"Sit gentlemen, Fitz where are we?"

"Sir" Percy Fitzwallace stared at the president "Estimates of fatalities has gone up. We are now looking at seventy-five dead and two hundred wounded. Fifteen of those, so I am told, are not going to make it past tonight." he announced sadly

Jed Bartlet scanned the room "Who did it?"

"Sir we have early indications that it was the MFM that is responsible." The NSA director told him. "Now we are not one hundred percent sure as of yet. We are contacting some sources and once we get that intelligence back. We will know a lot more than we know right now."

"How long until we know for sure?" Leo asked

"A few days." The man admitted "Right now every fundamentalist group is claiming responsibility."

"How sure are we that the MFM is responsible for this?" Bartlet asked

"Seventy percent sure." One of the generals spoke out

Jed nodded "I want to be updated every half hour on what's going on in LA." Turning to his intelligence people, "And you guys make one hundred percent sure about this. I want to know who is responsible and I want to know as soon as possible!" Jed stood up and quickly exited the room before anyone could stand up.

Stanley sat across from George Hammond and his three daughters. Stanley had begun sessions with them after the incident with Michael the previous week. During the sessions, one of the Hammonds would talk about what they had endured, how they had felt after the kidnapping and the subsequent years that followed. They talked about how they felt now that they knew that Michael was alive. It was the end of another productive session when Stanley closed his notebook and smiled at the family.

"I just wanted to let you know that Michael has agreed to the joint session." He told them

"Really!" Janice asked excitedly, she remembered last week after the semi hysterical conversation with Daisy about what had just happened to Michael. How suddenly afraid she was that her baby brother was in jail. How much she wanted to talk to him, to know him and about his life. To tell him about her life, introduce him to his niece and nephew.

"Yes" Stanley smiled happy that Michael had agreed to this "However, he wants to meet on his own terms. Somewhere he feels safe."

"Where?"

"His apartment, above his store."

"When?" Daisy asked wanting to talk to Michael

"Tonight, if that is okay with you?"

"Just give us the time you want us to be there." George sat up straighter in his seat

"Nine, it's a couple of hours before the store closes. Michael said that he would talk as long as you wanted. I'll stay as long as you need me to stay." Stanley promised

"Thank you Stanley." Felicia smiled at the doctor "You are a God send."

Will Bailey sat in his office staring at the wall his mind caught out in limbo. Why did he ever volunteer to try and find a way for Michael Angel to tell his story in a way that there would be no fall out! It was a stupid idea, there was no way for the former agent to open his mouth and not create a whirl wind. The fall out would be catastrophic to say the very least. CJ had been right when she had said that he was insane to ever make that proposition to Michael. It raised Michael's hopes that he could unburden himself from his past and insured that Will Bailey would have no future for being the one who let Michael do it in the first place.

Elsie Snuffen watched her step-brother staring at the wall. No, he was much more than a step-brother, he was her real brother in so many ways. It had been Will who convinced her to start her writing career. It had been Will who had bought her to the White House to be a speech writer for the President. It had been Will she had gone to so many times when she needed someone to talk to, to confide in with her secrets. Finally it had been Will who had never betrayed her trust in him. Elsie knew what was bothering him, the promise that he had made to a stranger. A trouble man with a violent past, she remembered Will's words to her the night that he had returned from Colorado Springs.

"Elsie, I think that I have made the biggest mistake of my life."

Elsie had stared at her brother "What is it Willy, come on you can tell me."

Quickly Will explained to her about his trip to Colorado and his promise to Michael Angel.

"You should have seen his face, Elsie." Will shook his head "It was so hopeful, he said that he was going to do something that he had never done in his entire adult life."

"What was that?"

Will looked at his sister miserably "He was going to trust me."

Elsie knew that Will would somehow keep his word. She didn't know how Will was going to do it, without the massive fall out. But perhaps she did.

"Will" she whispered as she closed his office door.

Will spun around, "Oh it's you." He sighed relieved "I thought for a second it was Toby."

Elsie stared at her brother amused "You think that I sound like Toby?"

Will blushed "NO! Of course not, it's just…"

"I know" Elsie waved it off "I just came to tell you that I think that I found a way."

"A way for what?"

"Willy!"

"OH!" Will sat up interested in what his sister had come up with "And don't call me Willy." he reminded her

As if she ever would stop, Elsie smiled "I was thinking, what if he wrote a book."

Will shook his head "I already thought of that, there is still no way to contain the fall…"  
"No Willy, I mean what if he wrote it as fiction using an alias. No one would ever realize that it was him that wrote it." Elsie sat down as Will sat forward interestedly "You know, change some names, some situations, but get the gist of his story out there. He could talk and talk all he wants and no one would ever realize that he was actually telling the truth. It would just be another thriller. He could say that he got all his insider knowledge through research like Tom Clancy does in his books."

"There would be no fallout." Will smiled

"Not unless someone figures out the truth. Still if he changes the names and the situations, it would probably be impossible to pickup on it. Even if someone does…"

Will nodded in understanding "He could always say that he got the idea from something that he read in the papers."

"Yeah" Elsie leaned back with a self-satisfied grin on her face.

Will came around his desk and hugged her "You are brilliant!"

Elsie nodded "Thank you, thank you very much. Now all you have to do is sell it."

"Oh, I'll sell it." Will promised her "If I gotta pay for publishing it myself, I'll sell it to him."

Michael shifted in his seat again, it was his turn to start talking. It was already one a.m. in the morning and for the last four hours he listened to his father and his sisters talking to him and to each other. Felicia admitted how she had felt for years as if it was all her fault. That Michael had been taken, because she had fallen and their parents had gone to see to her, leaving Michael vulnerable to be taken. How she was positive that Michael would never have been taken if their father had been there to protect him. Janice had spoken about how much she had missed having her little brother with her, how the two of them were only a year and a half apart in age. How she missed the closeness that they had shared as they played as children. How guilty she had felt for being the one that had called their parents away from his side. Daisy had spoken about how much she had wanted to know about him. How she had wanted to have some memories of her older brother. Since she had been a babe in arms, that she had never gotten to know Michael. Most of the time had been taken up by George Hammond. Talking about how indeed he had run around the maternity ward handing out cigars after the birth of his son. How much he had loved him, how he missed him everyday that Michael had been gone. How it had affected his mother, how his mother's final words and thoughts had been about him. The anger and rage that he felt now, learning about what they had done to his only son. How he personally wanted to kill them all for what they had done. The DVD's he had watched of Michael, how he had to know what they had done to his son. How he didn't care about what his son had done, as long as he was still alive. How happy he was to see his son again, how proud that his son was strong and handsome. Still now it was Michael's turn, and after hearing them talk. Hearing their pain and the love that he felt from them, Michael knew that he had to be completely truthful. Not tell them the half truths that he had planned to tell them.

"Where to begin." Michael shook his head

"The beginning is a good place." Janice suggested to her baby brother

"The beginning." Michael sighed as he sat back in his seat "Well it begins in the "Big Nowhere" where I was trained. Wake up was at five am every morning, breakfast and then to our first class by six. Regular school work to begin with until 2pm. After that came the other stuff, physical training, weight training, martial arts, computers, languages, weapons, espionage, counter espionage, terrorism, counter terrorism, tactics, demolitions back in bed by ten pm and start all over again the next morning. The motto there was simple, 'Sanctuary is life, life is Sanctuary.' Every move we made was watched and recorded, still we found ways around that. Unguarded ventilation systems. We made up codes and hand signals when we wanted to speak to each other."  
"You mean the other kids?" Daisy asked to be sure

Michael nodded "Yeah, we had one day a week free, to do as we wanted. Mostly it was additional training, but sometimes we would play games that we would make up. As long as you trained hard, no one really bothered you much. If you didn't keep up…" Michael sighed "That is when the trouble would begin. You would get one warning, and one week to improve, if you didn't, then you were cancelled." Michael smiled "I was warned a lot over the first few years. I wouldn't have made it, if it wasn't for the others, especially three of them. Magdalene, Rafael and Gideon." Michael smiled remembering his friends "Phase one of training ended when we were ten, that is when we entered Phase two and everything became twice as hard." Michael admitted "Everything was graded on a higher performance level. The first to fail was Francisco. I remember, I was there the day he got his warning, and I was there when he failed his performance evaluation the next week. I was also there when he was cancelled." Michael admitted to them "The only thing merciful about it, was that it was done quickly. A bullet to the back of the head, bang, first of the Guardian Angels to fall, but not the last. Nine others over the next six years. They all failed to meet expectations."

"What about you?" Felicia asked tears in her eyes, happy that he had made it through the training. Just happy that he was alive.

"After I saw what they did to Francisco, I changed." he admitted to them "I worked harder than anyone else, trained twice what the others did. Studied and perfected everything that I did, then I turned around and did the same for the others. I made sure that the others passed their evaluations, if it meant that I had to beat the shit out of them to make them pass, then I did that too. Still I knew, that no matter what I did, no matter how good I was, sooner or later Sanctuary was going to kill me. I just knew it, sometimes I think that they did kill me there." Michael looked at his family wishing that he could shed some tears, but the tears wouldn't come "The worst day that I had there was when I was five. I remember waking up, and I couldn't remember anymore. I couldn't remember my name, my birthday, I couldn't remember what any of you looked like anymore. I wasn't Michael anymore, I was just Archangel, just the way that Praetorian had promised me it would be." he said bitterly "They took away what was most important to me, my very name."

"How could they make you forget though?" Felicia asked

"Oh there are many ways to make people forget, you would be amazed. For instance if you don't use your proper name for awhile, you begin to forget. It takes time, but when you only use your codenames, sooner or later you forget. Birthdays is simple, every year, never the same day twice mind you, someone in Sanctuary comes up to you and says. Hey you're four now, five, six. After awhile you become confused and you decide it's not worth it to remember, you have more important things to worry about, like surviving."

"How did you survive?" Daisy asked him "Not just the training, but afterwards? I would have gone insane!"

Michael's features darkened as he explained the rules of survival, "You learn to hide things, you learn to give other things up. First you have to bury your emotions, lock them in a box and not let anyone touch it for any reason. You learn very quickly that emotions can get you killed. They are weapons that can be used against you, so you can't care about anyone. If you did, Sanctuary would find a way to use it to their advantage. I didn't do that one time and it cost me. It cost me my wife and child." Michael told them evenly "It was Sanctuary that had them killed."

George stared at his son shocked "You know that for sure?"

Michael nodded "Oh yes, I know, Puppet Master gave the order, and Praetorian carried it out."

"But didn't you want revenge?" Felicia asked knowing that Sanctuary had been afraid of Michael ever finding out.

Michael smiled grimly "Another thing you learn is patience. I am a very patient man, I waited, and I planned and I got my revenge. It was so cleverly done, that they still don't know what I did."

"What did you do?" Daisy asked suddenly afraid of her brother

Michael shook his head gravely, "That secret goes to the grave with me."

Janice decided she wanted to change the subject, "Didn't you ever miss us?" she asked

"In the beginning. I used to cry every night before bed time, I would dream of you, dad coming to get me and saying that it was all some huge mistake. That I wasn't supposed to be there, and that you had come back to take me home." Michael admitted "Still I thought that you were all dead. Later, I thought that they might be lying to me, but I was never sure. I couldn't follow up on it though, by that time, I didn't want you to know me. I didn't want you to see what I had become. I also knew that if I ever looked for you, and Sanctuary ever got wind of it. You all would have had fatal accidents."

It was nearly dawn before they were finished talking and the group departed to let Michael get some rest. The goodbyes were awkward at first. Michael was still not comfortable hugging this particular group, even if they were his family. Daisy changed that very fast.

She shook her head at Michael's outstretched hand "I've waited thirty years for this." She told Michael hugging him fiercely, that was quickly followed by Felicia and Janice and George.

As George pulled away he cupped his son's cheeks and looked at his son, "Your name is Michael Benjamin Hammond, you were born on May 27th 1971 at 3:19 in the afternoon, at the Air Force Academy Hospital, right here in Colorado Springs."

Michael smiled at his father, "Thank you." he said simply "I've been afraid to ask." he admitted

"You don't ever have to be afraid again. We are not going anywhere." George promised his son giving him one last hug.

After the group departed, Michael made his way to his bedroom and opened the door. Smiling he saw that Jenny had fallen asleep wearing one of his t-shirts. Moving to the bed Michael sat upon it gently stroking her hair, marveling at how beautiful she looked asleep. Their passionate night of love making had been unbelievable. Michael was now glad that Jenny had made him wait for her to be ready. Jenny had been right, and Michael finally understood how special that night truly was. How much more he loved the woman before him now.

"I love you Jenny Barnes." He told her, really for the first time in his life. Michael had loved Daniella, but somehow this seemed more intense for him. Perhaps it was because Jenny was the one who had the key to open that box that had held his emotions for so long. Now it was open and laid bare for Jenny to see. Jenny had also seen what Michael was capable of doing, she had seen his dark side and wasn't afraid of what she saw there.

With her eyes still closed Jenny smiled "I love you too Michael Hammond." she whispered still half asleep.

Michael smiled as he got into bed, instantly Jenny turned over and draped herself over his body. The last thought Michael had before sleep claimed him, was that Jenny was the first person to call him Michael Hammond.

Daniel opened the door and let Sam come into the house before him. Cradling little Sam in her arms, Sam went into the living room and sat down, her eyes never leaving her child's face. Daniel deposited Sam's bag in their bedroom and quickly came downstairs. Daniel stood at the doorway into the living room and stared at his wife, he was amazed at Sam's expression, not since he'd known this woman had he seen his wife at such utter peace with herself and with the world. This only served to make Daniel love her even more. Moving to her side Daniel slipped onto the couch carefully as not to wake his daughter. Wrapping his arm around his wife, Sam gently laid her head on Daniel's shoulder.

"She's so beautiful." Sam whispered still in utter awe of the miracle that laid in her arms asleep, "I can't believe that she is the product of our love." still completely amazed at the new life in her arms. So fragile, so innocent and gentle.

Daniel nodded in complete agreement with his wife, "She looks like her mother." Daniel touched the dark curls of his daughter's hair. "Well almost." he teased gently.

Sam smiled kissing her daughter's forehead "Don't listen to daddy, you have beautiful hair, besides, that is why God created Clairol for women."

The door to their house opened and Daisy tiptoed in, Gabe, Josie, and Chun-li right behind her. Sam smiled and noted that Daisy was also getting bigger from her own pregnancy. Carefully leaning over Daisy kissed Sam's cheek and hugged Daniel.

"I still can't get over how beautiful she is." Daisy gushed and looked at Gabe "I can't wait." she told her husband rubbing her own stomach.

Chun-li smiled as he came forward and snapped a digital picture "For the family in New York." he told them.

"Everyone sit, please." Daniel motioned around to the empty seats

Sam stared at one of her best friends, and had to ask "How did it go last night?" she asked worried, Sam had been worried since Daisy and the general had visited her last night at the hospital and told her where they were on their way to.

"Wonderful." Daisy grinned sheepishly "Well, what was said wasn't all that wonderful, but the fact that we were all together was wonderful. We talked until nearly dawn, and the only reason we left at all was because we were all dead on our feet." Daisy admitted, knowing that if she had the energy she would still be there right now. "Stanley said he couldn't believe how much Michael actually told us. He said that he learned more about Michael last night than in all of the sessions they've had together. Stanley thinks that Michael is going to be okay. All he needs is time. That now that Michael knows that his family is here and loves him, he will work harder and be more willing to talk now."

"That is great news." Daniel smiled as he stood up "Would anyone care for some coffee?"

"Please!" Gabe smiled rubbing his wife's back "I didn't get much sleep last night. I was too wound up."

Daniel understood what that waiting must have been like. Gabe was not known generally for his patience.

"I'll put a pot on, milk Sam?"

Sam pulled a face, but knew that she was not allowed coffee for awhile. Caffeine was definitely not good for the baby, while breast feeding.

"Sure"

Daisy looked at her watch "Hey, everyone should be here soon."

"For what?" Sam asked confused as she gently bounced her daughter in her arms.

"Well we never did get to have a baby shower for you guys." Gabe pointed out to her "Besides, knowing you two, you probably were just going to order Chinese take-out again tonight."

Sam smiled sheepishly and shrugged not denying the accusation "Well, I guess I really have to brush up on my cooking skills. Daniel too, I'm not going down alone." she promised

"Well, Janet has been baking like crazy. Mama Turelli is going to stop by with some food…"

"NO!" Sam was horrified "That woman is a menace! The whole time I was pregnant, she was here every week with enough delicious food to feed the entire SGC!" Sam complained "Do you know how long it is going to take me to get my figure back!" Sam could already foresee many, many, many hours in the gym. Hopefully Annie would help her there, no one worked out harder than Annie, well except her equally huge fiancée Paulie.

Daisy laughed imagining Sam being force fed by the tiny Italian mother hen.

"Don't worry, most of the SGC will probably be stopping by at some point in the next few hours. Just serve them that."

Sam shook her head in defeat, "By the way how is everything going at work?"

Gabe shook his head, his expression suddenly more somber "All teams are on stand down until further notice. The base is still on a heightened state of alert after that bombing in LA."

Sam was suddenly saddened remembering how she and Mira had been shocked by the news.

"Do they know who is responsible yet?" Daniel asked as he bought in the tray with cups and coffee. Daniel handed the glass of milk to Sam as Gabe spoke.

Gabe accepted the cup, "Looks like it was the MFM, or Muslim Freedom Movement. At least that what the news is saying. Did you guys hear the President's speech?"

Daniel and Sam both shook their heads "No, we were on our way home. We didn't want to play the radio cause Sammy was sleeping."

Gabe stared at his friends "Well, actually having met the President, I could tell that the man was pissed off to the Nth degree. I think that when we know for sure who did it, we are going to be reading a story in the paper of some terror group having their ass handed to them by the U.S. military." And Gabriel Fuentes hoped that he would be on that particular mission.

Daisy agreed with her husband's assessment "I've never seen President Bartlet so upset. He declared Monday a national day of mourning. All flags on federal buildings will be at half-mast and there will be a special ceremony at the national cathedral."

"Have they got a final casualty count?" Sam asked knowing that the news would not be good

"Ninety dead, one hundred and seventy hurt." Gabe told them the bitter news

"Why would anyone do such a thing?" Josie asked sadly and very confused at what would cause another human being to kill so many innocent people.

"I honestly don't know sweetie." Her father told her. Also unable to fathom the brutality of killing innocent civilians.

"It is something that is done by madmen." Chun-li told his grand-niece "Men and women who have ceased to care about life, and care only in destruction."

Daniel stood up as the phone rang, picking it up he answered it. Sam noticed that her husband's face lit up.

"Sydney! How are you?"

"I'm great Daniel, so tell me, boy or girl?" Sydney Fox asked from across the continent sitting in her office with her feet up on her desk at the ancient studies department of Trinity College in Boston. Dark black hair and brown eyes glittered with anticipation, she was anxious to find out if Daniel had any success.

"It was a girl, 7lb 3oz., how's Nigel doing?" Daniel asked remembering the Englishman

"He's doing good, how's your wife doing and the baby of course?"

"Both ladies are doing great, I guess you're calling about those translations."

Sydney bit her lip, she really didn't like taking advantage of one of the only ex-boyfriends she had who wasn't a jerk, "I'm sorry to bother you about this, I know you have your hands full right now with the new baby and all. But Nigel doesn't read ancient Babylonian. I mean, he could do it given enough time, but we have a dead line to make the trip."

Daniel waved off the concern, "No problem, Syd, I was happy to do it for you. Well the copy of the scroll that you sent me definitely talks about the tower of Bebel. It talks about a secret route that must be taken to find the book of Nebukenezzar, where it is said that he recorded his conversations with the God, Marduk."  
Sydney could feel her adrenalin begin to pump with the thought of going on another relic hunt.

"That is wonderful Daniel!" She said excitedly "NIGEL!"

Nigel Bailey a handsome young man with brown hair and blue-green eyes, ran into the room hearing the excitement in Sydney's voice "What is it Syd?" he asked anxiously

"We were right!" She told him "It is the story of the tower of Bebel and the secret chamber!"

Daniel couldn't help laughing at his friends excitement, "Tell Nigel I said hello."

Sydney blushed "Daniel says hello, by the way."

Nigel smiled remembering the young Egyptologist who spoke more languages both dead and living languages than he did. They had met just six months previously at a seminar given at Colorado Springs University. Sydney had been there to deliver a new paper that she and Nigel had just completed. It was the third day of the conference right after Sydney had finished her presentation and was answering some questions, that Nigel noticed a handsome man listening with a smile on his face. Instantly Nigel knew that this was another one of Sydney's ex-boyfriends. His supposition was proven correct a moment later, when Sydney had turned around and spotted him.

"Daniel?" Sydney asked shocked seeing a face she hadn't seen in a decade "Daniel Jackson!" Sydney hugged the man.

"Sydney." Daniel smiled as he hugged her back "It's good to see you."

"You too, it's been what ten years?"

Daniel agreed with her "Something like that."

Sydney noticed that Nigel was standing in the background trying to remain unobtrusive.

"Nigel, come here and meet one of your heroes." she waved to him "Daniel this my assistant Nigel Bailey, Nigel this is Daniel Jackson…"

Nigel looked surprised "Not the Daniel Jackson who wrote, 'The History of Osirus"." he asked

Daniel blinked, "Wow, that still in print?" he laughed "I wrote that what, ten, eleven years ago now."

"It was quite good, your understanding of Egyptian mythology and hieroglyphics is without parallel." Nigel complimented him.

Daniel blushed "Thanks." Looking at Sydney again he added "I was just wandering around campus waiting for my wife to finish up her last class of the day, when I saw a poster that said you were here to deliver a new paper and I thought that I would check it out."

Sydney stared at her ex… "You're married?" she asked surprised and happy "How long?"

"Couple of months." He admitted

"Newlyweds, I'm really happy for you Daniel." Sydney hugged him again "So I guess that you are living out here now?"

"Yes, for awhile now actually. Met Sam, my wife out here."

Nigel remembered spending a wonderful afternoon talking history with Daniel and quickly becoming friendly with him. So far, Daniel Jackson was the only one of Sydney Fox's ex-boyfriends that he actually liked, and respected. It was just too bad that Sydney and he had to leave before getting a chance to meet Daniel's wife.

"Give him my best, oh by the way did his wife…" Nigel asked hoping for good news

Sydney nodded "Yes it was a girl."  
"Oh good show, give him my congratulations." Nigel smiled happy for his friend

"Nigel says congrats, by the way…"  
"Thank him for me. I've already over nighted the complete translations to your office. You should be getting them sometime today or tomorrow morning." Daniel smiled knowing that his friend was anxious to go "By the way Syd" Daniel added soberly "If you're going to Babylon, you had better be damn careful how you do it." he warned "Just cause the Iraqi conflict is over…"

Sydney smiled grateful for Daniel's concern "I know Daniel, and we will be careful. Promise. I better let you go and back to your family, dad. I'll talk to you soon." she promised

"Bye Syd." Daniel hung up

Daniel shook his head as he went back to his waiting family.

"Who was that Daniel?" Sam asked curiously

"Oh that was an old friend of mine, Professor Sydney Fox. She teaches up in Boston at Trinity University, she had some translations that she and her assistant couldn't make out, so she asked me to take a look."

Sam thought back and remembered "The one that you told me about awhile ago? The one that gave a lecture at the college?"

"Yes that's her."

Gabe smiled knowingly "Another of your ex-girl friends I assume."

Daniel blushed "As a matter of fact yes she was. She's a relic hunter now."

"A what?" Daisy asked confused

Daniel smiled and moved over to his book case and pulled out the an old copy of Archeology Today. Flipping through it he found the proper page.

"Just think a female Indiana Jones." he told them holding out the magazine

Daisy took the magazine "She is absolutely gorgeous!" Daisy shook her head and read "Professor Sydney Fox does it again as she recovers the sword of St. Gabriel."

Gabe looked over interestedly "Very exotic Daniel, oriental?"  
"Polynesian, Hawaiian, actually. We met in college." Daniel shrugged "We met when I was a teaching assistant, she was a student."

"You dated a student?" Gabe asked surprised as he handed the magazine to Sam

Daniel shook his head "She wasn't my student."

"Wow Daniel." Sam looked at the picture of the woman "She is beautiful."

"But dangerous." Daniel shook his head "I went on a couple of hunts with her. I swore never again!" Daniel shivered remembering the trouble that they had gotten into in Mexico over some ancient Aztec statues.

"So what is it that she does exactly?" Sam asked curious about another of Daniel's ex's.

"Well, she is a professor of ancient studies, but also, historians from all over the world contact Syd to search out lost artifacts. Syd and her assistant Nigel Bailey, then go in search of them. Most of the time it's really dangerous work, ancient booby traps, rival relic hunters and just plain treasure thieves can make a hunt really dangerous. Sydney Fox is very much a take charge kind of woman, who does not like to hear the words, no or can't be done."

Before Sam could ask anymore, the front door opened and Mama Turelli walked in followed by four of her sons, including Paulie, all loaded down with trays of food.

"Oh no." Sam moaned as she stood up to put the baby in her crib "Just looking at all of that is going to cost me a month in the gym!"

Jack and Janet entered next a few minutes later, followed by Cassie and Teal'c also loaded down with food.

"Hey kids, what's cooking?" Jack took a sniff in the air "Ahh!" he said satisfied and rubbing his stomach "Mama is here!"

Gabe laughed and held out the magazine to Jack "Want to see another of Daniel's ex's?"

Jack smiled mischievously, knowing how much it embarrassed Daniel "Always interested. Wow, she is gorgeous." Jack shook his head staring at the woman, say what you will about his space monkey, the boy had a way with the women and excellent taste.

Jenny smiled as she fixed Michael's collar. It amazed her how such a simple little thing could make her so happy.

"Do we really have to go?" he asked again not really looking forward to tonight's party

Jenny nodded seriously as she finished with his collar, "Yes, my mother and Mama Turelli have ordered that we will be in attendance. Those are two women that you do not want to cross." Jenny laughed releasing his collar "I don't care how big a bad ass spy you were. My mother says you better be there, so you better be there." Jenny relented seeing Michael's expression, she knew that he still had trouble being in crowds. "Michael can I ask you something?" She asked tentatively

"Sure." Michael grabbed his keys off the counter.

"Why is it that you don't like crowds?" Jenny asked curiously

"It's not that I don't like crowds." Michael told her honestly "I like them well enough when I can control the situation. When it is something that I have planned for and I know what to expect. It's different when you are just thrust into a situation like that. I have to be able to see who and what is around me, I don't like surprises."

"But surprises can be fun!" Jenny laughed as they went down the elevator

Michael shook his head seriously "In the world I used to live in, surprises can mean death."

Chapter 16: Surprises

Somewhere Downtown

Washington D.C.

The same night

Control ran down the next alley, his chest thumping hard in his chest. The disk that he carried still clenched in his sweaty hand, as he looked up and down the alley. Slowing down to a fast walk he began to move down the dark alley. Control knew that he had to get rid of the disk as soon as possible. He had to get it into the right hands just in case they found him. Carefully Control became a part of the shadows, just as he had twenty years before when he was a young field agent. The speed might be gone, but the cunning was still as strong as ever. Control knew that he had absolutely no chance of out running the men that were now after him. He was way too out of shape for that to happen, he could however out think them. That would not pose too much of a problem, he had the experience accumulated over a life time, no not a problem at all. Moving over to a sewer grate he quickly opened it and slipped inside.

The stench of the sewer was horrendous and there were probably more rats with more diseases than he cared to think of running around. Still he had to ignore that and complete his mission, gripping the disk even harder, he began to run down the narrow corridors of the sewer towards the White House. Control still could not believe the contents of the disk that he now held in his hands. He had discovered the files quite by accident, Control and the computer genius of Sanctuary, codenamed Cypher, had been changing their security codes and going through the back files. That was when Cypher had made a startling discovery.

"Control, take a look at this." Cypher had called to him

Looking over the young man's shoulder, "What is it?" he asked wondering what was wrong

Cypher shook his head "I found a buried root directory in our mainframe."

"What?" Control took the seat by Cypher "How is that possible?"

Cypher shook his head "The only person who can do something like this would be Puppet Master herself. She had all of the command codes for our systems, that's why I'm changing our security protocols now."

Control moved closer to the screen "Bring up the file names."

Cypher quickly did so and he and Control stared at twelve files all of which contained a lot of information.

"Open the file labeled Armageddon." Control ordered

Doing so, Control began to read.

"Oh dear God in heaven." he whispered suddenly afraid of what he was reading

"Holy shit!" Cypher muttered as he scrolled down the file, suddenly the young man sat up alert "Oh, oh." he muttered as he quickly shoved a disk into the drive and began hitting keys.

"What's wrong?" Control asked as he watched the young man's fingers fly over the keyboard.

"We've set off a security protocol." he told Control "It's trying to erase all of the files. I'm making a backup disk now."

"Can't you stop it?" Control asked knowing that they needed these files, he needed to know what was on the other files.

"No, I'd need Puppet Masters personal codes and I've already deleted those from the system. The only thing I can do is save what I can. I've started on the Armageddon file, but this shit computer is taking forever to download!" he said frustrated as he saw file after file being erased "Come on…shit half the files are gone…come on you piece of crap!" The files continued to disappear as the first file was finally done.

Cypher saw that all the files were now gone with the exception of the one. Pulling out the disk quickly, he shook his head in frustration.

"This is why this job now sucks!" he announced frustrated "The Agency took all of our good equipment and stuck us with the shit! Sorry Control I was only able to save the first file." he announce holding up the disk.

Taking the disk Control pocketed it and put a hand on Cypher's shoulder "Don't worry, after the President sees what is on this disk. We should be getting some of our old equipment back, he will finally realize that we can't possibly work under these conditions." He told the young man, just as frustrated with the Agency. Ever since the Agency had reclaimed over-site control of Sanctuary, the Agency had plundered the now defenseless smaller group. Sanctuary had once had control of some of the best computer equipment on the planet. However, the Agency in their stupidity had taken that equipment and replaced it with their old substandard computers. Well now the President was going to be made aware of the situation, and know what it had actually cost them.

Picking up the phone, Control dialed the number of the only man in the Bartlet administration who seemed to understand the vital role that Sanctuary actually played in preventing terrorism.

"Good evening, Josh Lyman's office, Donna Moss speaking how can I help you?"

"Donna, this is Control over at Sanctuary. It is vital that I speak to Mr. Lyman immediately."

"Please hold on one moment." The pause lasted thirty seconds

"Josh Lyman speaking."  
"Mr. Lyman this is Control."

"Good evening, what can I do for you tonight?"

Control got down to business in a hurry "I need ten minutes of the President's time. I know, I'm supposed to go through the Agency, but I don't know who I can trust there now. This is vital Mr. Lyman. I know what Puppet Master is up to now."

"Get down here as fast as you can." Josh ordered knowing that this situation was about to get worse, "I'll be waiting for you at the main gates and escort you in personally."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Hanging up the phone, Control turned to Cypher "It's important that you try and salvage any and all information that you can."

"I'm on it boss." Cypher loved a challenge, and began to type "Come on baby, tell me your secrets."

Control had left the confines of Sanctuary and went to his car. Control was five miles from the White House, when his mission went haywire. The attack had been quick, but not quick enough, Control had seen the muzzle of the gun two heartbeats before it began to fire. Just long enough for him to violently turn the wheel and avoid being shot. After that the chase was on, block after block, mile after mile. Control weaved in and out of traffic, cursing his own stupidity for not carrying a weapon anymore. After all he was Control, when would he ever be faced again with a situation when he needed a gun.

"Now stupid, now!" he muttered to himself as he came to a dead end, jumping out of the car Control ran down a side alley and was halfway down it when he heard the screeching tires and the sounds of car doors opening and the pounding of feet behind him.

"I have to make it!" he silently prayed "Please God let me make it, the President has to see this. I have to see my wife and children again. Please God let me make it."

So it had gone until now, Control ran down the darken sewer knowing that for now at least he had lost his pursuers. How long that would last though, was anyone's guess, he had to make it. Slowing only when he had to, only when his heart threatened to burst out of his chest, he went on and on towards his final destination. Finally coming to the end of the line in the sewer, Control paused to catch his breath. Control knew that the blocked off area was the border put up by the Secret Service so that no one could gain access to the White House by means of the underground tunnels. Control also knew that meant that he was six blocks away from the White House, worst of all, Control knew that meant that he was six blocks away from the White House without a lot of cover for him to hide behind, no shadows to cling to, only open streets, where he could get killed in a hurry. That is why he rested now, he knew that this was a race. Control had six blocks to reach the finish line, he also knew that he could not fail, not tonight. Especially not after what he had read in that file. Rested, Control made his way to the surface and finding himself well concealed in another alley. Making his way carefully to the corner he peeked around and saw that the streets for the moment were empty.

"It's now or never." He thought as he quickly sent another prayer to the almighty, he never saw the worried young man that stood beside him.

Andrew stared at the now frightened and tired man, he also knew that cars were waiting nearby to kill this man. That is why Andrew was here after all, to take Francis home if necessary. Yet Andrew also knew that it was vital for Francis to succeed, the President needed to know the truth. So Andrew also offered up his own prayers to God for the man to succeed. God answered.

A motorcycle pulled up to a red light, not ten feet from Control. Control took one look and quickly ran forward and knocked the young man off the bike. Quickly straddling the bike, Control took off as fast as he could. Almost instantly he heard the cars that were now bearing down on him. He could almost feel the automatic fire that came so close to him. Flattening himself on the bike, Control added more speed and raced to the White House.

Josh paced the walkway in front of the White House, waiting for Control to arrive a few sight seers who recognized him as an important man in the administration pointed at him and some snapped pictures . Josh smiled and waved to them as he remembered Control's voice when they had spoken, the man had sounded frightened, and that in turn had frightened Josh. Looking at his watch again, Josh saw that it had been nearly two hours since he had spoken to Control. The man should have been here long ago, this also made Josh nervous. Where was the man? He wondered to himself. Bundled in Josh's overcoat, Donna walked up to Josh.

"Here." Donna smiled "I bought you some coffee."

Gratefully Josh took it and took a sip "Thank you so much, I was freezing." Holding up the cup Josh couldn't resist joking with Donna.

"If I knew that the only thing that I needed to do to get you to bring me coffee is sleep with you. I would have done it years ago."

Donna smiled at her lover "Well I guess that is the last time I feel sorry for you. Next time I'll just let you freeze to death."

Josh smiled as he drank more coffee.

"So where is this guy?" Donna wondered aloud

"I don't know." Josh admitted "But he sounded scared, and baby that scares me to death."

Donna rubbed his shoulder as the loud sound of a motorcycle became audible. Then the sound of gunfire. Horrified Josh stared at Control as he barreled down the street with people shooting at him.

"MARINE GUARD!" Josh yelled as five armed marines ran forward

"The man on the bike!" Josh pointed "You have to help him now!"

Instantly the marines raised their weapons as the small crowd that had been in front of the White House scattered. Screaming mothers grabbed their children and ran as quickly as they could from the scene.

Suddenly bullets began to hit the sidewalk, Josh grabbed Donna and threw her down covering her with his own body. His mind remembering the last time that he had heard gunfire. The night he had been shot in the chest by a nazi fundamentalist hate group. Josh was lost in the past as he squeezed himself even more on Donna, determined not to let her get hurt.

Marines and Secret Service agents poured out and began to fire at the two cars. The motorcycle came to a screeching halt and it's rider quickly dropped the bike and flattened himself behind it. One car veered off and it's engine exploded as it crashed into a telephone pole not ten feet from where Josh and Donna lay. The other spun it's wheel as it made a quick getaway from the security force. It sped down the street, but was instantly chased by the police, FBI and Secret Service.

Donna looked up and saw the crashed car by the pole.  
"STAY DOWN!" One agent yelled to Josh as two more secret service agents placed themselves in front of the Deputy Chief of Staff of the White House.

The door to the car was kicked open and one man jumped out with an automatic weapon in hand. Leveling it towards Control, the man never stood a chance, as a dozen different weapons fired from not ten feet away killing the man instantly. Five agents approached the car and looked in.

"We're clear!" The man announced to the other agents and mouthed into his radio "We are clear up at the main gate, one suspect in custody, three more dead. Cover him!" the agent ordered pointing to Control "Search him quick."

One agent who had been protecting Josh and Donna spun around "Mr. Lyman, Miss. Moss, are you okay." The agent demanded as he began to run his hands over Josh's body to make sure there were no wounds. The other agent, a woman quickly did the same to Donna.

"She's good." The female agent sighed relieved, the protectees were safe. An injured protectee was an agent's worse fear come to pass.

"So is he." The agent lifted his radio again "Abbott and Costello are both okay, I repeat, Abbott and Costello are okay."

Donna turned to Josh and launched herself into his arms "Josh! Are you okay!" she demanded to know, knowing that her lover suffered from post traumatic stress.

Shakily Josh nodded to her and squeezed her tight "I'm okay, you?"

"I'm fine." Donna told him tears in her eyes, the sight of a man being riddled with lord knows how many bullet's, still fresh in her mind.

"Sir, we have to get you inside." The agent ordered, not wanting to chance another attack.

"Right" Josh nodded still shaken to his core, he needed to talk to Stanley, even if it was just on the phone, he needed to talk to him.

"Mr. Lyman!" Control called to him, still surrounded by agents

"Let him in." Josh called out "He's with us, he's with the CIA."

The agent looked skeptical "Are you sure Mr. Lyman?"

"Yeah, he's the man I was waiting on when this all started."

"Let him go." The agent ordered "But we escort them all the way, did he have a gun?"

"No sir."

"Good, go with them." The lead agent ordered

Josh and Donna turned and were led towards the White House, both still clinging to each other. Looking at Donna, Josh had to know.

"When did they change our Secret Service names to Abbott and Costello?"

Donna smiled "Better question is why." squeezing Josh tighter, Donna knew that the moment she was at her desk, that she had to call Stanley. But, she also knew that if Josh could joke then it would be okay. He had to be, Donna couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

Jed Bartlet sat in the oval office impatiently looking at his watch again. Dammit, he had wanted to watch the Notre Dame game! Where was Josh and Control!

"It's been two hours now that I've been waiting." Jed reminded Leo and the others who sat just as restless. The only one that sat calmly was Percy Fitzwallace, nothing so it seemed could rattle the man.

"Yes Mr. President." Leo sighed having heard the same thing every ten minutes now for the last two hours "Josh said that this was an emergency." He reminded the President

"I didn't say it wasn't." Jed reminded him "I only commented that it's been two hours."

Suddenly both doors to the oval office opened and a dozen secret service agents poured into the room, startling the others.

The senior agent in charge Ron Butterfield looked to the President "Mr. President, we have a situation at the front gate." he told the group "No one is to move until we deem it safe."

Leo stood up "What is it Ron?"

Ron held up a hand and cupped his ear piece, then suddenly pulled his weapon "We have gunfire at the front gate." He announced as the other agents pulled their own weapons

CJ looked up, terror written on her face "Ron! Josh and Donna are there waiting for someone!"

Ron Butterfield held up his mini-microphone "Get more agents to the front gate, Abbot and Costello are out there now! Move!" he ordered

Horrified Jed looked to Leo "What are Josh and Donna doing out there!" he demanded to know, why the hell wasn't two of the people that he considered like a son and another daughter not in their offices!

"Josh was waiting to escort Control to us, as to Donna…" Leo shrugged

"She was taking Josh some coffee." CJ answered "Josh apparently thought the wait was only going to be a few minutes and didn't take his jacket."

The minutes passed agonizingly slow as the group waited nervously to find out if their friends were safe. Jed had taken to pacing with a deep scowl on his face, barking at the secret service, demanding answers. In his mind, Jed relived those awful days wondering if his son was going to pull through after being shot in the chest.

"We are clear." Ron finally announced putting his weapon away and sighed in relief "Both Josh and Donna are okay. Just shaken up, apparently they wound up in the middle of the fire fight."

"What the hell happened?" Jed demanded, relieved that his people were safe

"Reports are sketchy at the moment sir. Josh and Donna are on their way with someone from the CIA. They should be here any moment, they can tell us what happened."

Leo shook his head "Sorry Ron, but this is classified." Seeing the agent's face Leo relented "After this meeting, I'll send Josh and Donna to you for debriefing." he promised

"How's Josh though?" Toby asked, although he would never admit it aloud. Toby considered Josh to be one of his closest friends. "I mean is he freaking out?"

Leo suddenly realized as well "His post traumatic stress!"

Jed shook his head to Ron "You'll have to wait until morning to de-brief Josh. Tonight you can talk to Donna. CJ, get Stanley on the phone and tell him to stand by for a call back from Josh." he ordered

"Yes Mr. President." CJ reached for the phone and began to dial

Moments later a shaken Josh and Donna were led into the Oval office, Control behind them and more secret service bringing up the rear.

Jed moved from around his desk and hugged both of his "children".

"Are you alright?" he asked gently as he led them both to seats

"Fine Mr. President." Josh answered, grateful for this man's concern

"I need a drink." Donna sighed relieved to be surrounded by her friends and back inside the safety of the White House.

Leo quickly fixed two drinks and bought them over handing them to his still shaking friends.

"What happened?" Ron asked Josh "This is just a quick preliminary, I just want a brief statement of facts, we can go into detail tomorrow."

Josh shrugged "I don't know." He admitted "I was standing outside, waiting for Control." Josh pointed to the man. "Donna came out and gave me a cup of coffee and we were just talking. When suddenly we see Control barreling down the street on a motorcycle. Behind him are two cars with men hanging out the windows blowing the whole street to hell!" Josh quickly took a sip of his drink shaking even harder. Worried the others looked on horrified at the story they were being told.

Donna unconsciously began to rub his shoulders and took over "Josh called for the marine guard, and told them to protect the man on the bike. That was when the bullets began to slam around us." Donna wiped at her tears still frightened and also angry that someone had the temerity to actually do this here! "Josh threw me to the ground and placed himself over me. The next thing I know, the bike is crashing beside us. The marines and secret service are shooting at them." Donna closed her eyes "One car blew up, I think, the other took off down the street. A couple of agents were standing over us, covering us. I looked up and I saw one man jump out of the burning car, he pointed his gun at Control. Then the marines and secret service shot him." Donna broke down "They just kept shooting and shooting." Donna remembered how the man's body jerked from the impact of bullet after bullet.

CJ took Donna into her arms and led her out of the room, looking at Ron she shook her head "You'll have to wait awhile for her." she told him

"I understand, but we need to talk to her tonight." Ron turned to Control "We will need to talk to you as well."

"After I've spoken to the President, I will be available to you for as long as you need me." Control spoke calmly

Jed looked at Josh and patted his shoulder "Go, Stanley is waiting for your call."

Shaking his head Josh stood up "I'm fine Mr. President, I can call Stanley later. We need to hear what Control has found out."

Jed shook his head "Go now, Leo and Toby will fill you in later. Go on Josh, talk to Stanley and then go to Donna, she needs you." The President reminded his son.

Josh nodded defeated, knowing that he would not leave Donna alone at a time like this.

"Yes sir." Turning Josh began to walk out when Toby stopped him

"If you need to talk, or just get drunk, you just call me. At any time."

Josh smiled "Thanks." he hugged Toby and walked out.

Jed returned and sat down and pointed to Control "Okay Control, what the hell is going on?" he demanded to know

Taking a seat Control leaned forward and began "Mr. President, earlier this evening, I was at Sanctuary. We were working on our computers, one of my top agents was in the process of eliminating all of Puppet Masters old codes and changing our security protocols so that we could not be infiltrated by her. While he was doing this, he discovered a hidden root directory in our files. We opened the root file and saw a dozen files all large and containing a lot of information. We opened the first file labeled 'Armageddon'. Mr. President…" Control pulled out the disk "In that file, which I have a copy here, Puppet Master outlines a plan by which she means to start a war between the U.S. and the Middle East!"

"What!" Fitz sat up alert "What is she planning to do?"

Control shook his head in frustration, "It is all in code, everything has code names so we don't know exactly. We were hoping that the other files would tell us. But we tripped a security protocol in the system. It began to dump the files." Control looked at the President's shocked face "I'm sorry sir, but since our down grade, the agency has taken all of our good equipment and replaced it with old antiquated computers. We were only able to download the first file before the rest were erased. I have my people right now trying to recover as much information as we can."

"Do you know anything about their plans?" Leo asked

"Not specifically, I only skimmed the material before I called Mr. Lyman. However it mentions that Puppet Master has people in place at the CIA, NSA, FBI, the military and even the congress and senate. That is why I came directly here and not to the Agency over-site committee. I don't know who I can trust there. After what happened right now, I know I can't trust anyone at the agency, or Sanctuary for that matter."

"Jesus." Fitz shook his head suddenly realizing, "That is probably how they knew about operation Thor's Hammer, Mr. President. Someone tipped them off!" he announced angrily, now knowing that his people had been betrayed

Angry, Jed stood up and began to pace "So, what you are telling me is that Puppet Master is out to start a war, and we have no idea how she is going to do it, nor who we can trust in our own ranks!"

"Yes sir." Control agreed with the assessment "That is about it, we also have to review this information and try to decipher it as soon as we can."

"So what do we do now?" Leo asked Control "I mean who do we trust?" Who was left to trust Leo thought suddenly very afraid. This was a nightmare come true!

"Nobody" Control told them "No one outside your executive staff and you Admiral. I have a couple of people at Sanctuary that I know I can trust. Other than that…" Control shrugged

Jed sat down looking at his staff and to Control "So people what do we do now?"

Control square his shoulders and stared at the President "That is the easy part, Mr. President. We destroy them, before they destroy us." he said simply and coldly

"How do we do that? Who do we trust?" Toby asked scared thinking of his twins and his wife who was home and waiting for him.

Control sighed, this was the hard part. The part that he truly hated with all his heart.

"We do have one asset, that we can trust with anything, someone that I trust implicitly over anyone else." he told the group "But, you are not going to like it Mr. President."

"The hell with that!" Jed announced to the others "Who is it?"

"There is only one agent that I know of, who has faced this type of situation. Knows the players in this insanity and can possibly beat them."

"Who?" Leo repeated still confused

Control stared at the dawning recognition in the President's eyes

"Yes, Mr. President, we need Archangel."

"Archangel!" Leo stood up

"Yes Mr. MacGarry, we need him back. He's the only man that I would trust in this situation. The only man that even has a remote possibility of winning.

Jed looked over at his people, who stared back at him, waiting for his decision.

"I need to know something first." Jed said looking at Control.

"Sir?"

"Control of the CIA, said something about Archangel not being the same after 1999. I also remember Archangel's words to you about 1999. I need to know what happened. The agency says that Michael broke."

Control nodded, "Yes sir, he did as he was supposed to, it was a part of his mission." He explained

"His mission?" Toby asked confused

"Operation Back Stab." Control told them "Archangel was to let himself be taken by Bulgarian Secret Police. Allow himself to be tortured for a few weeks, then escape. He did his job and came home."

Leo stared at the man incredulously "Why the hell would you do such a thing?"  
Control sighed, "There was a group of Bulgarians that were going to attempt a coup d'etat, we couldn't allow that because their financing was coming from a terror group. Archangel was sent in and told to give them bogus contact names, the names of those Bulgarians. The longer that Archangel held out, the more the information would be believed. Archangel held out for eight weeks, enduring their torture, then gave out those names. The Bulgarians believed it and the group was arrested and executed. Crisis averted."

Jed stared at the man "He allowed himself to be tortured?"

"Archangel knew what kind of chaos would have ensued with a coup. "He obviously didn't like it, but he accomplished his mission."

"No wonder he hates you." Toby shook his head

Jed thought another moment, "Bring him in." he ordered

Praetorian knocked on the door and waited until summoned. Opening it, he entered and went directly to Puppet Master.

"Our people missed, Control made it to the White House."

"Damn!" Puppet Master stared at her number 2 "Were you able to confirm what files they were able to download?"

"Yes, all they downloaded was the Armageddon file. All the others were erased and are beyond reach."

Puppet Master sat back "Good, the Armageddon file does not contain any thing of our operations. Just the broad outline, they will never figure it out in time. Control is going to have a hard enough time trying to figure out who he can trust."

Praetorian agreed with her assessment "So we continue on mission?"

"Yes, continue."

As the door closed, Puppet Master knew that she had to plan her next moves very carefully now. It was one thing to be able to do it in the open while everyone was still ignorant of the situation. However, now it was a new game, and secrecy and planning were now paramount.

"What would I do now?" she asked, wondering what she herself would do in Control's place. Suddenly it dawned on her.

"Of course." Picking up the phone she dialed a number

"Praetorian?" She asked quickly "Is Archangel still in Colorado Springs?"

"Yes, as of 48 hours ago."

"Okay, I want you to send one squad of Norsemen out there and have them standing by. If I were Control, I would try to bring Michael back into the fold. I doubt that he will come back, but if he does. We will take care of him then."

"I'm on it." Praetorian promised

Chapter 17 : Called back to duty

Jack was laughing at Lou Feretti's joke when the phone rang. Looking around Jack saw that neither Daniel nor Sam were around. Shrugging he picked up the phone and answered it.

"Jackson residence."

"Hello, I'd like to speak to Michael Angel." the voice told him

Confused Jack shrugged "Michael!" he called out spotting the man talking to Daisy

Michael looked over, Jack held up the phone.

"You got a call."

Daisy was surprised "Who would be calling you here?" she asked and suddenly realized that her brother had gone rigid and turned white.

"Michael? What's wrong?" Daisy asked concerned

Michael walked away from Daisy not answering her question and took the phone from Jack, who also noted that the man seemed like he was walking to his own execution.

"Hello, this is Michael Angel." Michael said hollowly, knowing exactly what was coming next. There was only one group who could possibly call him here and now.

There was a pause then finally "Confirmed, Mr. Angel, your presence is requested at the office." the voice told him "It's time for an Angel to take flight."

"What?" Michael asked again in shock

"Your presence is needed at the office. It's time for an Angel to take flight."

"Go to hell!" Michael yelled startling the group. Slamming the phone down, Michael headed towards the door.

Confused George Hammond went to his son "Michael? Son what happened?" he asked as Jenny and Daisy went to his side.

Eyes blazing Michael turned to his father "Were you in on this!" he demanded to know

Now even more confused George led his son away from the group.

"What are you talking about Michael? Who was that on the phone?"

"Sanctuary." Michael hissed quietly "They want me to come in for a mission."

"That's impossible!" Daisy shook her head in shock "You don't work for them anymore!"

"I know." he told the others confused himself "Still they want me back."

George grabbed his jacket at the same time handing Michael his "Come on son, we'll go to the Mountain. I'll get on the secure phone and talk directly to the President. We'll sort this nonsense out right now." he promised

The phone rang in the oval office and Leo picked it up.

"For you." He told Control

Control took the phone and listened "Okay, NO! I definitely don't want anyone sent to bring him in. Just hold until told otherwise." Hanging up the phone Control turned to face the President.

"Archangel, has refused to come in. He said, to go to hell."

Jed shook his head in frustration "I knew that wouldn't work." he admitted to the others "I mean why the hell would he come in if we just ask. No, we need to show him, he has to understand why he is coming in."

Toby looked up "I have an idea sir."

"What is it Toby?" Leo asked at this point ready for any kind of suggestion.

Toby nodded and began, "Well we are scheduled to go to Los Angeles tomorrow and visit the site of the explosion, and then meet with the families. What if we postpone it for say 24 hours."

"How is that going to help?" Jed asked confused by the plan

"Well sir, I mean we leave here on schedule. Then perhaps we can have some 'mechanical difficulties' over Colorado Springs and have to make an emergency landing. And because of the heightened state of alert, it would be required for you to be kept at a secure location."

Jed nodded in understanding "Somewhere like perhaps Cheyenne mountain?"

"Where we could try to convince Archangel to come in and talk there. Face to face." Toby pointed out

The red phone on the President's desk rang. Leo looked up.

"What do you want to bet that is General Hammond calling, demanding to know what the hell is going on."

Jed shook his head "No bet." he said and picked up the line

Control broke into the conversation "Sir, tell him it's 'little boy blue'. Michael will understand."

Jed nodded and began to speak.

George Hammond hung up the phone and faced his son and daughter "The President says that he will be here tomorrow. He wants you here Michael, he says that it's a matter of national security." Confused George shrugged his shoulders to his son "He said to tell you it's about 'little boy blue'?"

Michael sat down heavily placing his head in his hands "I don't care…I don't care…I don't care." He repeated over and over again not wanting to get involved again in the shadow world.

"Michael?" Daisy was now frightened as she stared at her brother's reaction "What is it? Please tell us!"

Michael looked up, wanting so desperately to cry at this moment "Little boy blue, is a Sanctuary code, it means imminent nuclear threat."

Air Force One had just entered the state of Colorado, when the pilot made the announcement

"Your attention please, this is General Mackey, we seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties at this time. It is nothing to be concerned about, however just as a safety precaution we will be landing in ten minutes in Colorado Springs. So everyone please buckle in, we will be making our descent in just a moment."

CJ strapped herself in her seat, as reporters in the press corps yelled questions out to her.

"CJ what is wrong with the plane?"

CJ shrugged and lied perfectly "I don't know Katy, I'm neither a pilot nor a mechanic. Everyone relax, if it was something serious, we would have been told."

Danny sat back in his seat and buckled up, remaining silent he knew that it was too much a coincidence that just a few days after the bombing in LA and only twelve hours after some group of unidentified men had started a fire fight right in front of the White House, and the fact that they were now making an unscheduled stop in a city that just happened to be home to one of the deadliest men on the planet. All of this was just too much for this journalist to swallow. Something was definitely up.

As the president and his senior staff made their way to vehicles, CJ made her next announcement to the press.

"Guys, because of the heightened state of security, the President, the first family and staff are going to be housed at a military facility. Until the problem with Air Force One is sorted out, if you will board the buses behind you, they will take you to your hotel." Without pausing to answer the one hundred questions the press were hurling at her. CJ Quickly made her way to the dark colored SUV and got inside. The motorcade with police escort pulled out towards Cheyenne mountain.

In the lead car, Jed stared at his daughters and held tightly to his wife's hand. His stomach was churned into knots, guilt and anger waged war inside of him. On the one hand he needed Michael, needed his skills more than ever at this moment. Yet he had also given Michael his word. Right at this moment for the airfare back to Manchester, Jed Bartlet would gladly resign his office and let someone else deal with the mess.

Abby squeezed his hand offering her comfort, "It will be alright Jed."

Ellie Bartlet stared at her father, true that most of her life she had been very much intimidated by him. As a child her father, Jed Bartlet seemed like a king, men and women jumped when he spoke. She knew however that her father loved her, she had her doubts at one time. But, her father had made her see the truth. That he loved her just as much as her two sisters, that he was just as proud of her and her accomplishments. That is why seeing her father like this now was so frightening. Ellie had never seen her father this nervous, this afraid of anyone, and that frightened her. Especially after what had happened last night, when the secret service agents had burst into the sitting room where she and her mother and Zoe had been talking. That there were actually gun men at the front gate. Ellie had actually stood up and tried to make it to the oval office, she just had to be sure that her father was okay. She hadn't been there the night that her father had been shot before, but she remembered the terror that she had felt that night as she watched the news. The secret service refusing to let her go to the hospital, fearing that someone might try and kill her. Just as before the secret service had not allowed them to move, until it was deemed safe. After being assured that the her father was indeed safe, Ellie began to relax, but it wasn't until she saw him with her own eyes that she had relaxed completely. Throwing herself into his arms and making sure that her eyes were not deceiving her.

"Daddy!" she cried as she felt his arms go around her

"I'm fine." He told her stroking her hair

Abby and Zoe both took their turns hugging him

"Where the hell have you been Jed!" Abby demanded to know "It's been three hours!" Three hours that she'd been scared out of her mind wondering if her husband was okay.

For the first time in his presidency Jed Bartlet sat down three of the four most important women in his life down and explained what happened, the complete an unvarnished truth. Then he went on to explain what he had learned from Control, and what had been decided to be the best course of action.

Abby was shocked to say the least "This Puppet Master woman has gotten hold of nuclear materials?"

"And you think that she is trying to start a war?" Ellie asked suddenly feeling very cold

"Yes." Jed admitted "Now I have to do something that…Dammit." he slammed his fist into his hand "I have to do something and I don't know if it is the right thing to do."

"What do you have to do daddy?" Ellie asked nervously comforted by Zoe's arms around her as they both listened to their father.

Jed poured himself a drink "After reviewing the files, it is now obvious that Puppet Master has people inside our administration. No one on the executive staff level, still she has people who have infiltrated the CIA, FBI and NSA, plus a congressman and senator. The problem is that we don't know who! We only know their codenames."

"Jesus Jed!" Abby sat down heavily "Who do we trust!"

Jed shrugged "That is just it, we don't know who we can trust. Now I have to do something that I swore I wouldn't do. Still I'm being told by Control of Sanctuary, all of my staff including Leo, and the chairman of the Joint Chiefs that I have to do it and do it now."

"What!" Abby demanded to know what the hell was going to happen now.

"Archangel, Abby." He said miserably "He is the only man for the job, the only man that we can trust. The only man who has the necessary skills to track down these people and remove the threat of nuclear war."

"Remove?" Zoe asked, not liking the sound of that word

"Kill them." Jed told his family "Control told me that this ends in one of two ways, one we win, the other we lose, there is no in between, no truce." Jed stood up refilling his drink he stared out into the night "If we lose, God only knows how many people will die."

"Jesus dad." Ellie sat down heavily not knowing how to feel about all this information. Ellie decided that she liked it better when her father didn't tell her about his job.

"What's the problem Jed?" Abby questioned her husband, knowing that there was more.

Jed turned and faced them "Michael has done enough!" he told them "I promised him Abby, I looked the man in the eye and promised him that we would never call on him again. I promised him that he would never have to hold a gun ever again."

"He will understand Jed." Abby rubbed her husbands shoulders, at times like this she wished that she had made a tougher stand when Jed had decided to run for re-election.

Jed shook his head unsure "I don't know Abby, he is one man after all. One man who has been used and abused by us. The one man who has the necessary skills." Jed admitted and then turned to his family "Listen, tomorrow…" Jed laid out the plans for the family

Now Ellie stared at her father and saw his worry, his fear that Archangel might say no. Coming to her own decision, Ellie squared her shoulders.

"I want to meet him dad."

Jed stared at his daughter confused for a moment and realized what she was saying.

"Me too." Abby admitted realizing that she and her daughter had the same thought at the same moment

"No" Jed shook his head "No way."

Ellie was just as stubborn "I will never tell anyone what he looks like, but I have to meet him."

"Why?" Jed asked confused

Calmly Ellie stated her reasons for needing to meet Michael to her father, "Because I am a part of the first family, a part of this administration. I know that I knew nothing about it until it was too late to do anything about it, even if I could do something about the whole thing. You didn't know either dad, and I know how guilty you felt when you met him the last time. I have to meet him, I have to say that I'm sorry for what we did. Sorry for what we put him through."

"I agree." Abby smiled at her daughter proudly, she couldn't have put it better herself

"Make that three." Zoe smiled at her father

Jed smiled at his three ladies, feeling prouder of his daughters and wife than he ever thought possible. "Make that four."

Stanley Keyworth stood at the mouth of Cheyenne Mountain waiting for the Presidential motorcade. Stanley had been anxious since he heard about what had happened the night before. Anxious for his patient Josh Lyman, hoping that the man was doing okay. Speaking on the phone for an hour and a half had been good for Josh, but still Stanley needed to see and talk to him in person and just make sure that Josh was doing okay. He also needed to speak to Donna, half of the time that he'd spent on the phone with Josh. Josh had been worried to death for Donna, Josh explained that Donna had actually witnessed from not a dozen feet away, a man being shot to death. Stanley knew only too well how traumatic that experience could be for someone. He had promised Josh that he would speak to her if Donna would allow it. Still if worse came to worse, Stanley would go over her head and have her ordered to talk to him by someone on the staff. The other thing that confused him, was why the president was coming at all. Surely it wasn't just for two of his people to talk to him, or perhaps Jed Bartlet was experiencing something in his life right now that he needed help with. Perhaps knowing that two people that he cared about were being shot at, and him helpless to help them had affected him. Stanley knew from experience how deeply the President actually felt things Yet that didn't make sense, why would the president come to him. One phone call and Stanley would have been on the next plane, but that would have been abandoning Michael. Stanley knew that they were at a critical stage with Michael's therapy. Stanley had to be there and walk him through the next couple of months if not a couple of years. Stanley had made a promise to himself that he would help Michael as long as it took, and Stanley took his promises seriously. So much so that he had actually rented a house in town, and had bought up his family to stay in Colorado Springs for the duration. His wife Sophia had not understood at the time, but she understood when her husband told her that this one patient was the most important patient that he would ever treat. It was just a good thing that his children were still young and the move had not affected them much. They were still at the age when this was considered a great adventure. Stanley was snapped out of his thoughts as the motorcade arrived. He waited patiently as the large group was issued with ID badges and finally headed towards him.

Jed smiled spotting the man and held out a hand "Stanley, good to see you again."

"Thank you Mr. President, it's good to see you."

"You remember my wife, and these are two of my daughters."

After introductions were made the group made their way into the mountain and down the first elevator. Both Ellie and Zoe were intimidated by their surroundings, but kept it to themselves.

Stanley looked to Josh and Donna, "How are you two?" he asked studying them closely to make sure that neither of them lied to him.

"Good" Catching Stanley's eye Josh shrugged "I've been better." he admitted still shaken from the previous nights adventure.

"I've set aside a room for us to talk, the three of us." Stanley told Donna, who simply nodded, needing to talk to someone.

"It will have to be later." Josh told him "I think that someone else is going to be needing you more than us."

"What?" Stanley was now confused

The President got right down to business "How is Michael doing?" he asked

"Good sir, we've made some progress." Stanley told him, not wanting to say too much to with so many people around.

"Good, Toby." Jed looked to the man "Where is he?"

Toby looked down the passageway "He's coming now Mr. President."

Stanley looked over and spotted the man he'd met only once before, "Control?" Bells began to go off in Stanley's head "What is going on Mr. President!" Stanley demanded "What is he doing here!"

"We will explain everything." Jed promised as they entered the conference room.

"NO! Mr. President." Stanley shot out of his chair, after listening to what the group wanted to do, "You cannot do this!"

"We have to do it Stanley." Jed told him calmly

"You will destroy him, Mr. President." Stanley warned "He is not the same man that he was a few months ago! Michael has begun to open up his emotions, things that he's kept buried for years are now coming up! You add this stress on top of the stress he is already under and you will break him. There is just so much that the human mind can take!"

Control shook his head in disagreement "Archangel is stronger than you give him credit for doctor."

"And you obviously think that he is stronger than he really is!" Stanley argued back, turning back to the President, he explained "Just a week ago, Michael was trapped in his memories. It was like a tidal wave coming over him and nearly drowning him. He snapped Mr. President! He became violent and hurt three men, without meaning to do it! He put them in the hospital, where they are going to stay for weeks. One of them should be back on solid foods next week! He…"

Jed held up a hand and cut Stanley off "We need him back. We can deal with the rest afterwards."

"There might not be much left afterwards!" Stanley warned not liking this one bit.

Josh shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he didn't like the sound of this so far. Josh certainly didn't want to be the one that helped push a man over the edge of sanity. Sighing, Josh decided to just stick to the facts before them and deal with the rest when it came.

"Stanley." Josh began sliding over a piece of paper "We know that you have the clearance to hear what is happening, and why exactly we need Michael back. In fact we want you with us every step of the way and try to help him deal with all of this. However, we would like you to sign this non-disclosure agreement, it basically says that you will never speak to anyone about this, ever."

Stanley took the paper and read it through twice, staring around the room, he saw that everyone was perfectly serious about dragging his patient back into a world that Michael hated. Whatever was going on must be very serious, and Stanley was not about to let Michael face it alone. Who knows how far into his own head Michael might go, how far back this could set back his recovery. Pulling out a pen, Stanley quickly signed it and pushed it back to Josh.

Control turned to Cypher, "You ready?" he asked wanting this briefing to go just like any other that Archangel ever attended in the past.

"I just need to find… Never mind". Cypher smiled "Found it." as he finished hooking his portable computer. "I'm just so happy to get MY equipment back." he caressed the silver box which contained one of the most powerful computers in the world. Definitely the most powerful laptop in the world.

"Gadget?" Control called to another man, an older man, with streaked grey hair and wearing half glasses. Dressed almost like a college professor down to the pipe and jacket with padded elbows. The man codenamed Gadget could pass for a history teacher at any major university. To a select few however, he was the man, the genius who came up with the inventions that were actually used in the field.

Patting his case Gadget pulled his unlit pipe from his mouth, "I'm all set Control."

"You bought Archangels usual gear?" Control asked making sure that not one detail was over looked for any reason.

"Yes, Control, it's upstairs at the moment. I was told that they were going to bring it down."

"Good." Control looked at his watch "Okay it's a quarter until noon. That means that Archangel will be here in eight minutes."

CJ stared at the man curiously "How do you know he will be here in exactly eight minutes? I mean why not ten or twelve? Or be late altogether."

Cypher laughed as he finished his connections and switched on his computer letting it boot up.

"Ms. Cregg, Archangel is always, and I mean always, seven minutes early to everything."

"Usually to the second." Gadget agreed

At exactly seven minutes before noon, Michael Hammond entered the room, closely followed by his father. George Hammond once again in uniform entered the room and saluted the President, as Michael ignored him altogether and sat down.

"Good morning Mr. President." George Hammond shook Jed's hand

"Good morning." Michael told them all politely "Dr. Bartlet, a pleasure to meet you Both Miss. Bartlet's as well."

"You too…ah…" Abby was confused as to how she should address the agent. Zoe and Ellie just smiled. Neither of them had known what to expect, what exactly did a deadly spy looked like? Neither had expected such a handsome man to walk into the room.

"My name is Michael ma'am."

"Michael" Abby smiled at the man.

"Archangel." Control corrected wanting his former agent back into familiar thought patterns

Michael shook his head "I haven't agreed to anything." He reminded Control "I only agreed to listen."

Control sighed, and for the first time wished that Michael was still on the payroll. That way Control could just order Michael to do whatever it was that needed to be done.

"Very well, Michael" Control conceded the point for the moment "General Hammond you may go."

"No." George announced settling himself with more comfort into his seat "Whatever you have to say to my son, will be said in front of me."

Michael grinned when he saw Control's discomfort.

"It's fine." The President told him "Let's get down to business."

"Okay Michael, this is the deal." Control began to lay out all the of their present circumstance.

Chapter 18: Friends in danger

Ancient City of Babylon

Present Day Iraq, Near Syrian Border

6 AM

Dr. Amanda Owens wiped away the sweat from her eyes and drank some much needed water. Feeling the water's icy chillness to the very tip of her toes. Pulling off the scrunchie off of her long blonde hair Amanda quickly re-gathered her tresses and pulled them back tightly into a pony-tail. Looking over at the mess area and saw that she was not the only one up on this particularly hot morning. Smiling she made her way over to her two friends.

"Hey Syd, Nigel, you guys sleep alright? Sorry we are cramped for space." she added knowing that they were one tent short. Amanda had been about to offer to share her own tent with Sydney, when Sydney had dragged her assistant off to the smallish tent for them both to share.

"Fine." Nigel sipped his coffee as he typed on his laptop, "Believe me, we have slept in worse places."

Sydney nodded her head in agreement, still silently sipping on her coffee. She definitely needed a few more minutes to be conscious.

"I guess Nigel wore you out last night, huh Syd." Amanda teased seeing how tired Sydney looked this morning.

That did the trick! Sydney's eyes snapped open and eyed her friend, as Nigel spit out his morning coffee.

"What?"

Amanda kept her face completely innocent, 'you two are so blind, and to put it bluntly a little stupid not to see how much you love each other.' she thought to herself, but aloud Amanda shrugged.

"I mean, Nigel couldn't stop talking about the riddles that you two have to solve on this one. I figured that he probably kept you up all night trying to decipher it all."

"Oh no, I'm not a morning person, that's all." Sydney sighed in relief as did Nigel

Sydney pulled her hair back and into a ponytail to keep her hair out of her face. Knowing that half the dig probably thought that she and Nigel were a couple. After a couple of the events of the pervious night, Sydney knew that she couldn't blame them for those beliefs.

It had taken them the better part of a week to get the necessary authorization to go into Iraq. The new government anxious to maintain their new relations with the United Nations. So they had opened their borders to the small multi national group of archeologists so that they could do some exploration in the ancient city. Finally after all the red tape, she and Nigel had caught the first of a series of planes, first to Paris then to Saudi Arabia, and then finally to Iraq. Sydney had been so excited, she actually felt like a school girl again and heading out on her first great adventure. Sydney smiled in affection at her teaching assistant Nigel, knowing that he hadn't been much better. After all they were among the first archeologists to step foot in the ruins of Babylon in a generation!

They were met at the airport by Amanda, who had been one of Sydney's school mates from long, long ago in boarding school. The two women had talked almost non-stop during most of the long drive to the dig-site, reminiscing and catching each other up on the latest happenings in their lives.

Amanda, or so it seemed to Sydney, had taken a more than instant liking to Nigel. At first Sydney smiled watching her two friends getting to know each other, but then Amanda started to get a bit personal. Like she was measuring Nigel up to be the next notch on Amanda's belt. That was when Sydney stopped smiling and began to jump into their conversation and began to deflect it towards the dig, and what they were now facing. Amanda noticed immediately what her old friend was doing and being a good friend, backed off.

Sydney for her own part was worried that she had over-stepped it this time. That this time she had gone just a little too far and that Nigel would notice how she had changed the direction of the conversation. Sydney had looked into the face of her handsome assistant and let out a silent sigh of relief, Nigel had not noticed a thing! Staring out the car window Sydney began to wonder when her feelings for her assistant had begun to change.

Nigel had been so green in the beginning, having only wanted, in his own words, a small quiet teaching position surrounded by his books. Sydney had to smile remembering the very first glimpse of her that Nigel had gotten was a spear being hurled at him, by her. At first Sydney was afraid that Nigel would not last long as her assistant, after all not many did, Nigel was the tenth assistant in two years! It took a lot of guts, stamina and brains to be able to keep up with Sydney Fox. Even though Nigel, stumbled and bumbled through their first few relic hunts together. Nigel always came through for her, no matter what it was. Of course now and again Nigel needed a push in the right direction, but when the chips were down. Sydney knew that she could count on him to be there for her.

Soon their relationship had changed, from boss and assistant, to friends, to good friends and finally to best friends. Sydney could never remember having a better friendship in her life, especially with a man! What made Nigel different was that while he knew that Sydney was a woman, he also knew that she was a very capable woman. One who knew her job, and did it well, if not better than most others. Nigel didn't feel the need to protect the 'little woman', that Sydney Fox could out fight most men! Nigel was not afraid to ask Sydney for her help in a dangerous situation and they had faced many dangerous situations in the last five years together. Most important of all was that Sydney also knew that she could trust Nigel, that Nigel would never, ever stab her in the back. Unlike many of her ex-lovers and rival relic hunters, Nigel became the rock that centered her and never wavered in his loyalty towards her. Nigel was the one who paused to think and forced her to stop and think, before rushing into a possibly dangerous situation. Sydney could not have asked for more in a partner or a friend.

Now though, after five years and many adventures together. Sydney was seeing Nigel in a whole new light. Sydney was not blind and she knew that the young brit was handsome, very handsome. A nice smile, beautiful eyes and a very cute butt, still Sydney had always seen him as her assistant or best friend. Sydney couldn't count on her fingers the number of women who had come along and had been taken by Nigel's looks and even more so by his politeness, and manners. Then one day about six months previously, a woman came back into Nigel's and Syd's life. Kate Hemphill, Interpol agent and ex-girl friend of Nigel Bailey, came back into town. Instantly, Syd knew that they were in for a rough time. Especially knowing how much trouble they had in the past when she and Nigel got involved with the Interpol agent. Then there was the fact that Nigel still loved the woman, even after she had broken his heart time and time again. Although Syd knew what was coming, she felt that it was not her place to interfere with Nigel's love life. Especially since Nigel seemed so happy to see Kate after nearly half a year. But just as Syd had predicted, Kate blew into town, stayed about a month at Nigel's. Then proceeded to get both Nigel and her into one of Kate's Interpol operations, with danger, intrigue and of course the deadly opponents with large caliber guns. Sydney wouldn't have minded so much, if Kate had not lied to them about the whole thing, and then had proceeded to get Nigel shot!

It was there in the hospital that Sydney finally admitted to herself that she loved Nigel. There had always been the innocent flirtation between them, occasionally a shared kiss, when the situation demanded it. Of course Syd had always told herself afterwards that it had been necessary at the time, and just because she had enjoyed it, it didn't mean anything. However, watching Nigel hooked up to a bunch of machines that were keeping his heart pumping and his lungs taking in air, was too much for her. At first they wouldn't even let Sydney near him, because she was not family. As if Nigel could have closer family than her! If it hadn't been for her father showing up at just the right time, the world would now be short one stupid doctor. Sydney had approached the bed, intimidated by all the machines that were now beeping and humming. Then the worst happened and Nigel's heart stopped. Doctors, nurses with a crash cart barreled into the room and literally pushed a paralyzed Sydney to one side, so that they could get to the patient. After what seemed like hours, they had restarted his heart and Sydney could relax for the moment. Collapsing into her father's strong arms and allowing herself to cry and be comforted by him.

Randall Fox held his baby girl in his arms and stroked her hair "It's going to be okay Sydney, Nigel is going to pull through." He promised her.

Two weeks in intensive care, Sydney was there the whole time. Their secretary Karen running back and forth between the hospital and the university, making sure that both Sydney's and Nigel's desks were kept clear of any work. Canceling classes, or booking guest lecturers to take over for Sydney and Nigel. Sydney was a wreck, her usual impeccable appearance was now drawn and haggard from the lack of sleep and poor diet. Eating only when forced to by Karen, who reminded her that it would do Nigel no good if she got sick as well.

Kate had stopped by only once, and that was for five minutes. Just to see how Nigel was getting along and to tell Sydney that Interpol was picking up all the hospital bills. Then Kate stated how sorry she was but that she had another assignment and that she had to go. That was when Sydney exploded.

"How DARE you do this to Nigel again!" she demanded of the agent who was startled by Syd's anger. Karen glared at Kate too, but was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. The way her boss's eyes were blazing at the moment, Karen did not think it a good idea to interrupt.

"Syd? What's wrong with you?" Kate asked completely confused

Syd's eyes opened wide in shock, that the woman had the nerve to even ask that question.

"What is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you! You can't just come into town, stay a few weeks, have your fun with Nigel. Then get him involved in another one of your cracked, insane operations, get us both almost killed get Nigel shot and then just leave again!" Syd shook her head, her anger mounting by the moment "Look at him for Christ's sake!" Sydney demanded "Nigel almost died this time because of you! Now the mission is over and Kate just walks away and leaves it for me and Karen to pick up the pieces. Until the next time that is, until you need Nigel to translate something for you, or knows someone that you are trying to get close to, or knows about a particular subject. Or just because you are in town and feeling a little horny and want to kill some time at Nigel's expense."

Kate shook her head "Syd, I don't want to go, but I have to. Like it or not I have a very important job to do here."

"So Nigel isn't that important?" Sydney demanded angrily, unable to believe that she had once thought of Kate as a friend "Well honey, let me tell you this, and you better pay attention because I am only going to say it once. Stay away from Nigel! If you need some one to translate something for you, find someone else to do it for you. You need Nigel to introduce you to someone that only he knows, you had better find another way. You feeling a bit horny, well get yourself off. Stay away from Nigel, because if you don't, I swear to God I will kill you myself." Sydney warned

Hurt by Sydney's outburst, Kate suddenly realized how Sydney felt about Nigel. Suddenly wishing that she could feel the same way about the kind and gentle man who was still unconscious. However Kate knew that her job was more important to her, more important than any relationship. No matter how wonderful the man actually was, her career came first.

Kate nodded and wiped her tears away "Take care of him, Syd, and don't make the same mistakes that I've made." she said and quickly left.

Syd's anger faded leaving her exhausted, collapsing in her seat, Syd once again reached for Nigel's hand, when a nurse entered the room looking angry as well.

"What is going on here?" She demanded keeping her voice low "If you people are going to be starting yelling matches in here…"

"I'm sorry." Sydney wiped away her own tears of anger and frustration, "It won't happen again." She promised

The nurse relented seeing the other woman's tears, "Okay, but please remember, Mr. Bailey needs rest right now, not people yelling over him."

Once the nurse was gone, Karen walked over to Sydney and wrapped her arms around her boss and friend.

"You did right!" Karen told her "That bitch doesn't deserve someone like Nigel." For the first time realizing how much Sydney Fox actually loved Nigel "It's okay, we will see Nigel through this, you and me." She promised kissing her friend on the cheek.

Nigel had recovered and as expected was hurt when he found out that Kate had left him again. Still with time and patience, Nigel came back to work and became the Nigel that they all knew and loved.

Love, Sydney stared into the desert, not knowing what to do about her present situation. It should be simple, she should just go to Nigel and tell him how she feels. How she felt in the hospital having watched him almost die. How her heart had stopped when his did, forcing the doctors to shock him with a defibrillator. How Sydney's heart only started beating again, when his did. Still she could not bring herself to say the words. Sydney Fox had faced many dangers, faced men who were hell bent on sending her to her maker. Countless times she faced death and Sydney had laughed at it, as if meant nothing to her. Now, this one geeky, cute as hell British man, had the great Sydney Fox shaking in her boots. Sydney was terrified about what would happen if Nigel said no, that he just wanted to remain her best friend. Or even worse, actually drive Nigel to leave her all together. Sydney knew that she would rather face any danger, any risk, except for that particular one.

When they finally had arrived at the site and were introduced to the other archeologists on the dig. The group realized that they were one tent short. Several of the female grad students had eagerly offered to share their accommodations with Nigel, who being Nigel while not totally blind to the effect he had on women, was none the less very intimidated by their brazen offers, and instantly blushed. Syd, shook her head, it was late and she was tired and not interested in staring down all of these women. Had simply solved the problem by grabbing Nigel's hand, and leading him to her tent. Although now Syd was afraid that her actions might be beginning to show to Nigel. That maybe Nigel would realize how she felt about him. That thought both excited and terrified her at the same time.

Nigel Bailey settled down after Amanda had explained her meaning about her remark. Nigel had been afraid that Sydney might see through him. As always afraid how Sydney would react if she found out how he really felt about her. Nigel Bailey knew himself very well, and he knew, just knew that he had no chance with the exotic beauty by his side. Nigel knew that if Sydney ever found out about his feelings, that she would probably laugh at him.

'Oh God how did I ever get myself in this situation?' he wondered silently

How could he allow himself to fall in love with Sydney Fox. Of all the women there were in the world, roughly a couple of billion of them, why did he have to fall for the one that he could never have. Especially after meeting a whole lot of Sydney Fox's ex-boyfriends and lovers, everyone of them handsome, every one of them built like some over blown Adonis. And here was Nigel Bailey, skinny and wimpy compared to all the rest.

Nigel remembered all too clearly not a seven months ago when Kate had returned into his life. Nigel had readily accepted her back into his life, not because he loved the Interpol agent. Simply because he was hoping that Kate would drive away the feelings that he now had for Syd. It had even been nice in the beginning, coming home and finding someone there waiting for him. What did it matter if it was not the person who he wanted waiting for him. Soon he found himself comparing Kate to Sydney, and Kate was a poor second to his mind. This made Nigel feel guilty, he felt as if he was using this woman just for his own pleasure. Still, soon enough it was obvious that Kate was not just in town to see him. No, Kate had soon enough got him involved in another one of her crazy capers. One which left him in the hospital for a month! The only good thing about waking up in the hospital, besides waking up period, was the fact that Sydney was there. Nigel couldn't care less who else was there, as long as Sydney was near by.

Now Nigel had a suspicion that something was not right with Sydney. She had been acting very strangely since his release from the hospital. First, Sydney had almost driven him up the wall, by mothering him to death. Insisting that he stay in her spare bedroom until he was better. Then anytime, any woman began to flirt with him, Sydney somehow became involved in the conversation. Usually Syd watched with a smile on her face, as he became flustered by a woman's attention to him. Now though Syd was becoming involved and very deftly moving the subject away from flirtation and to anything else. As if she was jealous, or something. No, Nigel decided, Syd was just trying to protect him, from what he didn't exactly know, but he knew from Karen that Syd and Kate had words over the subject of him. Perhaps Syd was trying to keep him from being hurt again, perhaps Syd thought that he couldn't stand another loss like that, that perhaps Nigel might fall apart all together…

Nigel's thoughts were cut off as Sydney closed the top of his laptop.

"Hey Nigel, earth to Nigel!" Sydney laughed as she put a plate of sausages and eggs in front of him "What were you thinking about so hard?"

"Oh" Nigel blinked and thought quickly "Ju...just trying to make sense of these blasted riddles." he smiled

'Why are you lying to me Nigel?' Sydney thought to herself, hurt that Nigel felt that he couldn't confide in her anymore 'Why won't you trust me, and talk to me? If this is about Kate, I'll understand.'

Still smiling Sydney pushed the plate towards Nigel "Eat up, the doctor says that you need some fattening up."

"As you wish Mrs. Bailey." Nigel laughed, secretly wishing it was true

"Mrs. Bailey?" Amanda blinked as she joined them "Are you two married? If you are Nigel, you are disappointing a whole lot of girls here." she laughed

Sydney laughed it off, secretly feeling the same as Nigel "No, we're not married. You see awhile back Nigel was hurt."

"Shot" Nigel corrected her, wondering why Sydney could never say the word

Sydney cringed when ever Nigel actually used that word, it always reminded her of how close she actually came to losing him, "Yeah, that." Syd fought to keep the smile on her face, and barely succeeded

"Oh my God!" Amanda was shocked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Nigel waved off her concern

"Anyway, at first the hospital wouldn't let me see him because I'm not family. I was about to kill one pompous doctor, when my dad showed up with my step-mom, Jenny." Sydney had been so happy that her father was there, she had been quickly falling apart and needed her father to help her.

"Anyway, he told the doctor that I was Nigel's wife. So I became Mrs. Bailey, it was the only way they'd let me see him." Sydney explained

"I get it." Amanda smiled, then asked "How is Randall?"  
"Good" Sydney admitted "He just remarried to a nice woman and we are getting along great."  
"That's good. So many times you hear horror stories about step-moms…" Amanda was about to elaborate, when the gunfire began.

The trio ducked as holes began to appear in the tent that housed the kitchen. Nigel grabbed Sydney and threw her down, as Syd was preparing to run outside.

"Are you bloody mad!" he demanded angrily "Those are a hell of a lot of guns Syd. You will get yourself killed!"

Sydney hated to admit it, but Nigel was right. There were definitely a whole lot of men out there with a lot of guns. There was no possible way for her to take them all, especially since she was unarmed.

Suddenly the gunfire stopped and men dressed in desert camo gear entered the tent.

Sydney looked up and saw that they were surrounded by at least a dozen men, all of them armed with automatic weapons. The man who seemed to be in charge and was pointing and ordering the others around, turned to them. Syd stared at the cruel face, small dark angry eyes and a long unkempt beard on a barrel chest and short stocky legs.

"All of you will stand!" he ordered "You are now prisoners of the Muslim Freedom Movement."

Nigel pushed up his glasses looking over to Syd "I think we may have a problem here."

The group was ushered out into the blazing desert, where they saw three trucks and two jeeps were parked. Nigel and Sydney practically carried a terrified Amanda to the indicated truck and got on board. Soon they were followed by three of the female assistants and two other men who Sydney hadn't been introduced to yet. Three terrorists got into the truck as another stood in back his weapon trained on them. Sydney looked for a way to escape, but quickly realized that escape, for the moment at least, was impossible.

The small caravan drove through the desert, hour after hour they drove on in the blazing heat. Nigel wiped the sweat off his brow and pulled off his glasses as he began to look around.

"I think that we've left Iraq." he whispered to Syd

"What?" Syd asked her eyes never leaving the gunmen

"I think we have entered Syria, Syd."

Sydney shook her head "Oh Nigel, can't we ever just have a normal, uneventful dig?" she complained.

Nigel stared at her in shock, "Hey!" Nigel complained "That's my line."

Despite their situation, Syd couldn't help laughing.

It was sunset when they finally reached a large structure that looked like an old abandoned fort. High walls surrounded the area, entering the structure. Sydney knew that escape would be nearly impossible as she saw at least another hundred men and women milling around. Everyone of them armed with machine guns. The truck that they were in stopped in front of a small building. The prisoners were unloaded and lined up against the wall.

"What do you want from us!" Amanda demanded tears in her eyes

"SILENCE!" one of the guards roared as he slapped Amanda across the face

The lead man was looking them over, when he suddenly pointed to Nigel. "That one." he ordered

Nigel was grabbed and marched away from the group "Sydney, you do nothing, do you understand me. You stay alive!" Nigel yelled back to her, as he saw that Sydney was preparing to do something very foolish. Considering that they were surrounded by Muslim extremists, Nigel knew that any move that Sydney made now, would only get her killed.

Two of the men who she now knew were fellow archeologists Stan and John grabbed Sydney before she could do anything.

"Stop it, you'll only end up getting us all killed." Stan warned her

"Where are they taking him?" Sydney demanded as she watched Nigel disappear into a large tent.

"I don't know, but Syd we can't do a thing to help him right now." John told her "No matter how much we would love to help you." he admitted painfully, he had been beginning to like Nigel.

The rest of the group were led inside the small building and to a narrow staircase that led down. The area was large and held a large amount of cells, the room almost completely dark, with the exception of a small slit in the back wall. Which allowed only a feeble amount of light to penetrate the dank cells. One guard opened the door and ushered in the prisoners, then slammed the cell door shut and locked it. Two men positioned themselves across from the cell at least ten feet away from the bars, where no one could grab them, Sydney noted frustrated, wondering what was happening to Nigel.

"This looks like an old fort, probably the French Foreign Legion built it. This is the cell area obviously." Stan stated the obvious to the group

"Who's there?" A weak voice called making the group jump

Sydney moved across the large dark cell and found four men in uniform. All of whom were battered and dirty.

"My name is Sydney Fox, who are you?"

"Major Simon Ellis, United States Army, Delta Force." he told them suddenly glad to have more company, even thought he felt terrible for even thinking that.

"Oh man" John came forward staring at the men "These must be the men who were in the papers a while back. You know the chopper that was shot down."

Sydney nodded, remembering reading about it in the paper.

"I found some water, Syd." Amanda bought it forward, seeing that the men were shackled and couldn't reach it for themselves.

The four thirsty soldiers drank and listened as the archeologists told them their story. Syd dipped her bandana into the water and began to wipe away some of the grime that covered them.

"No don't." One soldier warned "That's all the water we have for a week."

"We need to treat your wounds." She told them "They are getting infected."

The other's agreed and started to help the four soldiers. They would worry about rationing water later.

An hour later Sydney sat with her back against the wall. Her mind racing, conjuring more and more frightening scenarios about what was happening to Nigel. Amanda came over and sat beside her.

"I think that if we can get these men out of here, that they'll be alright." Amanda saw the look on Sydney's face

"He's going to be okay. Nigel struck me as a pretty tough guy." Or so Amanda hoped

"He is tough." Sydney agreed "This is all my fault." she told her friend

"Don't be silly, Syd."

Syd shook her head, and explained "It's my fault Amanda, he's been so down lately and I used this as an excuse to get him out of the office. I dragged him on this stupid hunt, and for what?" Syd questioned "A book, a stupid book, that no one has read or even seen in a few thousand years, a book that we don't even know for sure exists!"

"Snap out of this Syd, we are going to have to keep our wits together if we are going to survive this!" Amanda grabbed Sydney's shoulder

The cell door reopened and Nigel was pushed in.

"Syd?" he called out, his eyes still not used to the dark "Sy…"

"NIGEL!" Sydney was up and hugging him "Did they hurt you?" she asked checking him to be sure.

"No, uh Syd?"

Now a bit calmer knowing that he was safe, Sydney could think straight "Yes Nigel?"

"Ah… Have you figured out an escape plan yet?"

Sydney sighed and shook her head, "Not yet why?"

"Well" Nigel stated quite calmly "These men just told me, that if America and Britain don't release 25 of their brothers in-arms in seven days. I'm going to be executed."


	3. The Guardian Angel Part 3

Chapter 19: Making the hard choices

Michael closed the Armageddon file and leaned back, closing his eyes, cursing his stupid fate.

"So" Control finished "Now you can see why we need you to come back. We don't know who we can trust, or who is involved. We only know that it's going to happen, and probably some time in the near future."

Without opening his eyes Michael asked "Well, how do you know you can trust me?"

"I know." Control stated simply "I know you, you would be no more a part of this, than the Pope be apt to get married."

Michael stood up and began to walk out of the room "I have to think." he told the others "You will have my answer in one hour." He promised and exited the room so he could find some solitude.

Michael got on to the elevator and went up three levels. Turning left he followed the passageway down to the back of the mountain. After a few minutes of walking, Michael arrived at his destination, finding as per usual, the place was deserted. Entering the small multi-denominational chapel, Michael found a pew and kneeling down he began to pray for divine inspiration and guidance.

"Why should I help them?" he asked God "After all that they have done to me, why should I help them now. Perhaps they are getting what they deserve." He prayed silently

"No one deserves that Michael." Monica told him, sitting at his side.

Shocked Michael shot up and stared at the woman.

"Monica? What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded to know, wondering if he had misread the situation completely. Could Monica actually be a part of Sanctuary, would they dare to do this to him again!

Monica smiled gently "It certainly had nothing to do with hell." she told him seriously "You prayed to God for guidance, and God has answered. He has sent me to you." she stated simply

"God sent you?" Michael asked obviously thinking the woman insane.

"Yes Michael, I was sent to you by God." Suddenly Monica began to glow with an ethereal light, that surrounded her, and when it touched Michael. He felt a peace within him that he'd never known before in his life.

"I guess that you can say, that I am your Guardian Angel, Michael. Sent here by God to tell you that he loves you. That he has seen all that you have done, and knows that deep down you are a good man."

Michael stared at the woman still uncertain, "You are my guardian angel?"

"Yes Michael, I have been with you many times over the years. I was with you the day that Francisco died. I watched over you as you shed your tears. I was there when the others died as well, and I saw what it cost you every single time. It was God, who used me as his instrument, who aided you in your plans for your "Revenge" against Sanctuary. Others have been with you as well during your times of need, and we have helped as we could."

"Then why didn't God help me before it started!" Michael demanded to know "Why didn't God stop those bastards from doing what they did to us!"

Monica shrugged helplessly and tried to answer the age old question, why does God let bad things happen.

"God gave all of his children free-will Michael. And angels cannot interfere with God's will. However, instead of stopping it completely, God used it as an instrument to save others. God gave you his love and his strength, and that instilled the faith that you needed to save countless others. How many are alive today because of you Michael? How many of those that you saved, went on to have children, who would never have been born otherwise. One day those children will have children. All that was possible because you stopped the men who would use religion as a tool of hate, instead of using it for it's real purpose which is love. You did that Michael, and because of that, God has rewarded you with a prize, he has given you his greatest gift."

"What reward?" Michael asked confused, yet still wanting to believe "I didn't receive any reward."

"God gave you Jenny." Monica smiled gently "His reward to you is the love that you feel for Jenny, the love that she feels for you. It is more precious than anything."

"It is." Michael softly agreed

Monica got down to business "God needs you now Michael, more than ever. God is asking you to become his soldier one last time to save perhaps millions of innocent lives. Puppet Master, or to use her proper name Glynis has to be stopped before she can destroy countless lives. God will not force you to do it, as with his other children, God has given you free will. Still he asks for you so save his children."

Michael looked at his watch amazed to see that the hour was almost up. Standing up Michael headed back to the conference room. Michael paused at the door.

"Thank you for being there Monica, thank God for me as well."

Monica smiled brightly "You can thank God yourself, just give him thanks."

Michael stared at the large crucifix on the wall for a moment, nodding he turned and left the room.

Toby had stayed silent for most of the conference, but the moment that Michael was gone. He turned to Control, anxiously he began "So what do you think?"

"I don't know." Control admitted "Archangel is one of those people that you can never tell which way he will go on anything." Control complained "The moment that you think that you have him figured out, BAM! He turns 180 degrees in the other direction."

Josh's phone rang, and he answered it still staring at the Armageddon file.

"Damn spooks" He thought evilly to himself "Josh Lyman." He said aloud and listened. Sitting up straight Josh looked to Leo who was now staring back at him.

"Give me details, now." Josh began to rub his head as he listened, then turned to Donna "Take down these names." he told her

Donna pulled out her pad and was ready.

"Dr. Amanda Owens, American, Dr. Stanley Bridges, Australia, Dr. John Fink, England, Professor Sydney Fox, American, Nigel Bailey, England, Ruth Christie, Australia, Beth Gardner, American and Stanley Fink, England." Josh nodded and listened "Okay I want updates every thirty minutes." He ordered "And get that tape to Cheyenne Mountain as soon as possible." Hanging up the phone he turned to Leo and the President

"Early this morning, just after 6am in Iraq, MFM terrorists hit an archeological dig in Babylon. They killed five, wounded nine more and took eight hostages. Those names that I just read out. Apparently, State has just received a tape that shows, this Nigel Bailey being held by some masked men. He says that he will be killed in seven days if we and the British don't agree to release twenty-five of their brothers-in-arms."

"Goddamn it!" The President banged his fist on the table "This has got to stop!" he ordered

"Do we have any idea where the prisoners were transported to?" CJ asked trying to get the whole picture.

Josh nodded and told them "Iraqi intel says that they crossed the border back into Syria."

Control nodded pensively, "That makes sense, they have a training base there, it can easily hold those hostages."

"Fitz?" Leo asked the admiral

Fitz shrugged "I don't know, if we mount any type of rescue, we could be just walking into another trap, Mr. President." Fitz hated to admit that he, himself didn't know who he could trust now. After all he had already been betrayed once.

"You know, it's only a matter of time before the press finds out." CJ pointed out to the others "If they haven't found out already, that is." CJ picked up her phone and dialed the White House.  
"Hi, it's me, what's the latest coming in over the wires." CJ listened and nodded "Okay, if anything changes, you call me anytime, day or night."

Hanging up the phone, CJ turned to Leo "Nothing yet, but they will have something within the next few hours, by tomorrow morning latest."

"Should we leak it first?" Will asked the others

"No" Toby answered "That will be tossing the gas can on the fire while it's still full. Still, we have to get a statement ready for the press."

CJ looked at her watch and asked "When can I have it?"

"One hour." Toby promised as he pulled out a pad and got to work.

A short time later, Michael re-entered the room. Moving silently back to his seat by his father, Michael sat down. The group stared at the man, his face gave away nothing as to what he was thinking or had decided.

"You realize what you are asking me to do Mr. President." Michael began softly

"I do realize what I am asking." Jed Bartlet agreed

"You do realize that you are asking me to give up everything."

"You don't have to give up everything." Josh put in as the others nodded in agreement

"You are wrong Mr. Lyman, that is precisely what you are asking of me. Because you are asking me to die for you." Michael stated calmly, he stared straight ahead, but could feel his father stiffen in the seat next to him.

"You don't have to die." Stanley told his patient, fearing this very thing might happen, that Michael might become depressed.

"You are wrong Stanley." Michael turned to Control "You didn't explain how this works did you." he said knowingly

"No I didn't." Control admitted

"What are you talking about?" The President demanded, wondering what was being kept from him.

Michael looked back to the President and answered, "You are asking me to try and stop twenty of the most highly trained operatives that we have. Go up against the very people who taught me everything that I know. Puppet Master will know the instant that I become involved and she will move heaven and earth to try and find me and stop me, before I can stop her. She will know just about every move that I can possibly make, because she will have thought about it before me. She has been planning this strike for at least six years, Puppet Master would leave nothing to chance." Michael turned to the young computer genius "Cypher, I know you figured out the chances of my survival, what are they?" he asked curiously

Cypher was no longer smiling as he looked at Michael "26,375 to 1." he admitted

The others stared on in shock, none of them realized that the dangers would be this severe. They had known it would be dangerous, but still, this was suicide…

"So you have killed the last of the one hundred at last." Michael told Control and sat up straight "What are my orders Control?"

Control nodded pushing his own thoughts aside, he would deal with them at some later date. Probably a large bottle of whiskey would be involved with that one.

"Archangel, you are as of now reactivated. License to kill is renewed, your mission is to stop Puppet Master and the Norsemen from completing their mission. You are to capture or cancel any Norsemen that you find. As for Puppet Master and Praetorian, your orders are to cancel on sight. Also the MFM has been a thorn in our side long enough. They have taken new prisoners." Control went on to explain what had just happened and how he wanted it dealt with.

"Understood." Michael stated simply, no questions asked.

"Where do you want to start?" Control asked his agent

Michael had already thought about that, "New York, the MFM have that money laundering front down by the UN. I will go there and gather all the intell that I can and return, that way I can also cut off the MFM's money supply. Then after that the MFM stronghold in Syria, I have to get Thor and Loki out of there. I'll try to return at least one of them intact for interrogation. If the hostages are there, I'll gain their release as well." Michael promised

"How many men will you be needing?" Fitzwallace asked Michael

"I'm a SIG-INT Ninja, I work alone." Michael informed the group "I always work alone."

"Not this time." The President ordered "I don't like those odds that were just quoted. I'm sending you with some help. General Hammond, I leave that at your discretion."

George nodded gratefully to the President and picked up the phone "I want SG-1 called in and ready to move out at a moment's notice, have Major O'Neill there and Captain Fuentes there as well. Briefing in one hour."

"They will be useless to me." Michael told the group "They are soldiers, they aren't trained for this."

"They are going, accept it." Jed Bartlet ordered

"I have to go home now." Michael told the others "I have to take care of some things, before I leave." Knowing that he had to tell Jenny and also knowing that Jenny was not going to be very pleased by his decision.

"You have two hours." Control ordered without a trace of emotion "Then be back here for your briefing and collect your gear. We bought the C-130 with us, you will be using that for your transport."

"Yes sir." Michael stood up and walked out of the room and back into the madness.

Jenny, Jake and Paulie arrived at the bookstore an hour later. Nervously Jenny wondered what was going on, why Michael had called up and asked her to come over in the middle of the day. Plus to bring Paulie and Jake along as well. That Michael needed to speak to her and it was urgent was the only thing that she could get off of him on the phone.

The elevator doors opened and Jenny stepped out surprised to see a medium sized bag already waiting by the elevator. Something was definitely up and Jenny knew that whatever it was, was bound to be bad.

Michael stepped out of the bedroom, once again dressed head to toe in black, he stopped once he saw the others.

"I'm glad that you could make it." he began

"Michael?" Jenny stared at him "What is going on? Are you going somewhere?"

Michael nodded "Yes Jenny, I have to go away, and I don't know when or if I will be back."

Jake and Paulie stared at Michael in surprise, wondering why he was leaving. Looking at Jenny they saw that she was in shock.

"You took the assignment." Jenny announced in complete and utter shock that Michael would go back to the place he hated most in the world, "Why on earth would you go back to them?" she demanded angrily

"I have to go, one last time." Frustrated Michael stepped up to Jenny and hugged her "I'm sorry, but I have no choice." he tried to make her understand

Jenny pushed Michael away from her "You do have a choice!" she cried "You made that choice to leave and now you are making the choice to go back and leave me!"

"I wish it was that simple." Michael wished that he could tell her everything

"Tell me why." Jenny demanded

Michael shook his head, "I can't, it's classified. Hopefully it won't take more than a week, two at the most, and I can come back."

"But I won't be waiting for you." Jenny told him flatly "You promised me that you wouldn't go back, you gave me your word, that you would turn them down flat!"

"It's more complicated than that." Michael tried to explain looking at his watch "I have to go." he said walking to the elevator and picking up his bag.

"You leave Michael, don't ever come back to me!" Jenny warned "It's either them or me."

Michael paused for a moment, and then closed the gate and pressed the down button on the elevator.

Jenny stared at the elevator in shock "Oh my God, he actually left." She had never believed that Michael would actually go.

Both Jake and Paulie caught Jenny by the arms as she collapsed in tears. Now they understood why Michael had wanted the two of them to be here. Michael knew how Jenny would react, and he wanted her to be taken care of.

"It's okay Jenny, Michael will be back." Paulie reassured her

"I don't want him back!" Jenny screamed

"Of course you do." Jake led her to the couch and sat her down "What ever is going on, must be very important to convince him to go back. You know otherwise he wouldn't have gone." he pointed out.

"I don't care!" Jenny screamed "He is supposed to stay here! With me! He is not supposed to go back to those people!"

Chapter 20: Mission: New York

Michael walked into the conference room, his face devoid of any expression. He said nothing to anybody and took his seat to begin the briefing. To the world, Michael was the Archangel once again, cold and in control of his mind. Inside, Michael was a wreck and was going down fast. Losing Jenny, was the last straw, the one that broke the proverbial camel's back. Michael was also having trouble pushing his emotions back into their box, so that he could do what needed to be done. It seemed that his emotions liked the freedom that he'd gave them, the freedom to allow him to feel all that life had to offer. Now, there was no way in hell that they were ever getting in that small cramp and lifeless box ever again.

SG-1 sat at the table all of them staring at Michael, Daisy wanted to hold her brother in her arms and tell him that he didn't have to do this. That there were others who were just as capable as he was to do this particular mission Although in her heart, she also knew that Michael was the only one capable of doing it. Daisy was just happy that she could go along to help Michael however she could.

"Okay, let's start this briefing." Control announced as he picked up his remote and hit the button. Up on the screen a man appeared, he appeared to be entering middle age, but still had a head full of hair. It was starting to gray and was quite flattering on him.

"This is Muhammed Rahji, he is an Egyptian national who immigrated to this country twenty years ago. Rahji, was recruited into the MFM in the spring of 1990. Rahji's expertise is in finance, he is the MFM's chief accountant. This is the man who knows where every cent of the MFM's money comes from, and where exactly it is now and he is the man who makes the deals to purchase the MFM's weapons. He is a drinker and a smoker, we think that this is an act that he performs to show others that he is not a devout Muslim. However, he does attend a local mosque every Saturday and he does pray five times a day. Next, he is an inveterate note taker. He takes massive amounts of notes and files them on computer. Every conversation is transcribed to his computer. This is to our advantage, Archangel you must gain un-restricted access to his computer and use the laser modem that will be supplied to you by Cypher. He will be located outside in our mobile command unit and access the information, once you have attached our modem to the computer terminal. Cypher will then do a complete memory download and we can see what we have to work with. Hopefully, Rahji will know something of what is going on, at the very least, we will be able to track the money. Rahji works for an MFM front that poses as a charity to collect money for starving Iraqi children. In fact every dime that goes in that front door actually goes to buying weapons and explosives for the MFM. Rahji is 48 years old, married and the father of four, he is a very charismatic speaker, and is a very good fund raiser. Rahji has been a thorn in our side long enough." Control told Archangel.

"How am I getting to him?" Archangel asked memorizing every line in Rahji's face.

"We have been monitoring Rahji's phone calls for quite awhile now. It seems that a Los Angeles based software company, Pasadena Programmers Inc. has been talking to Rahji, about making some rather large donations. Two of the company representatives are supposed to meet with Rahji tomorrow at lunch. We intercepted the call and placed one of our own, asking if perhaps we can meet him tonight. Rahji agreed, greedy bastard that he is. He was told that two representatives from Pasadena Programmers would be there tonight at 8pm to talk to him about making the first of many donations."

"So it's going to be me and who else?"

"Major Yates." Control pointed to Annie "When the time is right, you make your move. Cypher?"

Cypher nodded and took over "Okay, you have two cameras in the store front where the 'Feed the kids' center is located. One midway in the location that covers the front entrance, and one at the very end, where you two will have to go. In the back is Rahji's secretary. You have three, potentially four bodyguards so be careful."

"Gadget?" Control called on the man

"Holding out one envelope to Archangel and one to Annie "These are your ID's, they are actual names of employees of Pasadena Programmers, you also have their bios. Cypher was also able to break their system and have your pictures updated on to their server. So if anyone were to type in your cover name, you are fine. Now as to your equipment." Gadget snapped open his case.

Pulling out an expensive titanium watch he held it up "This is your basic watch, it does contain all the usual nonsense, time in five different time zones, and phases of the moon and all that. It is water proof and the glass is smash proof. Besides those functions it has a couple of others. If you turn the hour dial on the outer rim of the watch to 30 and press on the glass, it activates a small but powerful laser. Capable of burning through most metals in seconds flat. Next if you need to you can pull on the dial and pop it off." Gadget did so "It is attached to a titanium wire, you can use it as a garrote, it is razor sharp and will go through skin like a hot knife through butter. Also it can be used as a saw, you can wrap it around any bar, like cell bars and by running if back and forth, you can cut through the bar itself. The wire is thin, but it is made of titanium like the rest of the watch and is therefore un-breakable." Gadget tossed it to Michael who slipped it on his wrist. "Next, I'm giving you the new night vision glasses for stealth, and it also has the new thermal feature built in as well, and I'm throwing in two sets of camera glasses." Handing a pair to Annie and pointed out the features. "The ear portion of the glasses contains a small two way communications device, with this we can talk to you and no on else can hear. If you so much as whisper, we will hear you." Gadget pointed to the bridge of the glasses "Here is a tiny camera, we will be able to monitor what you see. That's it for now Archangel, I'll be getting some more stuff ready for you for when you go on the next part of the mission. Oh by the way I have one more thing for you." Holding out a briefcase to Michael "You have used this before, there have been no other modifications. Last, but not least." Gadget put a medium sized metal case on the table "Your standard weapons and favored equipment."

"My modified SC-20K with scope attachment?"

"Is on board the transport, as is any spare ammo that you may need."

Control looked at his watch "Okay, people, your flight leaves in twenty minutes so you better get going."

The group silently walked down the passageway heading for the elevators, when Jack caught up with them. Pulling his former team aside, he had a hurried whispered conversation with them.

"You guys be careful, this isn't your usual operation. You are now operating by a completely different set of new rules, so watch yourselves." Jack looked at his young best friend, he knew what Daniel's answer would be. But still he had to ask.

"Danny-boy, you don't have to go. Your particular skills won't be needed here. There is nothing to translate, and besides that you are a brand new father. In fact you are supposed to be on leave."

Daniel shook his head and made sure that his newly acquired shoulder holster was out of sight and inside his jacket.

"Where SG-1 goes, I go too Jack. Tell Sam, I'll call as soon as I can."

"Will do" Jack promised and looked at the others "I wish I was going with you guys." He admitted feeling guilty about not going with his team

"You guys coming?" Michael called out to them "We have ten minutes till we fly."

"Get going." Jack patted Daniel on the shoulder "And you…" Jack stared into his wife's eyes "You had better make general too, I don't want you going on anymore missions."

"I'll be careful." Janet promised him, knowing that their roles were now reversed. It looked to her like Jack was not going to handle it well.

"Kiss the babies for me, and Cassie too."

Jack bent down and kissed his wife "I love you baby."

"You too." Janet turned and walked away, her eyes suddenly very misty

The plane took off right on time, SG-1 stared at the interior of the plane totally impressed. The C-130 had obviously been overhauled. The hold of the plane resembled an office, there was even a desk, bolted down seats, the two bathrooms even had showers inside them. Thick plush carpeting was wall to wall on the plane. The equipment onboard was also very high-tech, the communications gear was better than anything that they had at the SGC. Computers were aligned right next to that, on the opposite wall was a complete arsenal of automatic weapons and ammunition. In the back was a complete infirmary with a treatment table. Next to that was a rack of clothes, all designer labels, both men and women's clothing was there. Gadget stood up once the plane was airborne and motioned both Michael and Annie forward.

"Okay, Archangel, these clothes are all your size. Major Yates we got your measurements and had some stuff picked out for you as well. So just decide what you are going to wear for your meeting and have at it."

"Major Yates." Michael looked over at the woman who was sorting through the clothes "Have you ever been undercover before?" he asked her

"No." Annie admitted "And you can call me Annie."

"No I can't." Archangel told her "Because that is not your name. Look at your new id's, until this mission is over, that is the only name that you answer to." he warned her seriously "This is not a game, one misstep and we both end up dead. What is your name?"

"Gloria, Gloria Henderson." Annie told him

"Where do you live?"

"Ah…" Annie floundered suddenly lost

Michael shook his head "You have to memorize everything. After you change your clothes, grab the bio that was supplied to you and get to it, there can be no mistakes. These guys are going to be suspicious of us as they are of everyone. They are going to ask you personal questions. Do you have kids? How's your husband? What does he do again? They will try and trip you up, so you have to be ready. You have to appear calm and relaxed, as if you do this every day of the year. You have to know what the real Gloria does, and how she goes about doing her job. Everything." Michael warned her looking at his watch "You have five and a half hours."

Annie nodded as she grabbed a suit off the rack, then picked out shoes to match the outfit. Changing quickly, Annie then grabbed the bio and sat down with the men of SG-1 and had them grill her over and over again, until she got it right.

Three hours later, Michael changed into his new suit, exited the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the large mirror. Adjusting his tie, which was a bit crooked, he stared at his reflection.

"You can do this." he thought silently "You've done this a hundred times before. This is nothing." he kept repeating. Noting to his horror that for the first time in his life, his hands were shaking a bit and his palms felt moist. For the first time in his long career as a Guardian Angel, The Archangel was afraid.

Daisy walked up to him and adjusted the tie for him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her brother, seeing that he actually appeared nervous.

"Okay, I've done this a hundred times." he told her, more to convince himself than her. Looking at his sister, his very pregnant sister, Michael shook his head "You shouldn't be here." he told her simply

"Why, cause I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, if anything should go wrong." Michael didn't even want to contemplate that thought

Daisy saw the look in his eyes and cupped his cheek "Hey, I'm not doing any of the dangerous stuff. Gabe has already warned me that if he sees me leave his side, that he is going to tie me down to the desk." she smiled

"Maybe he should." Michael mumbled "Why did you have to come anyway? I mean Janet is here, she can take care of anything that comes up." Michael pointed out reasonably.

"I'm here to look after you." Daisy told him "To make sure that you are kept grounded and don't go too far into your head. Stanley told me what to look for, and he is also standing by in case we need him. You just be careful, okay?"

Michael smiled, touched by her concern "Okay. By the way, I have some things for you." Michael reached into his bag and extracted two envelopes and a small package.

"This letter is for Jenny, should anything happen to me." Michael handed the letter to Daisy "This package and this other letter both go to Commander Harmon Rabb. The addresses are already on them."

"Harm?" Daisy asked confused "I didn't know that you knew him that well."

Michael shrugged "He is the only lawyer that I know. That is my last will and testament." he informed her.

"Dammit Michael." Daisy gripped the package tighter "You won't be needing this!"

Michael ignored her outburst and continued "After Annie and I leave, give the package and Rabb's envelope to Gabe and have him drop it in a mail box. Do this for me, okay?"

Daisy nodded, unhappy as to how this was going. Then looking up she remembered.

"I forgot to ask, how did Jenny react to you having to leave?" she asked knowing that Jenny would not be doing cartwheels over Michael's decision.

Michael shrugged dejectedly "Well I don't have to worry about her waiting for me when I get back." he told Daisy "Jenny was pretty pissed that I was going. That I had in fact accepted the assignment at all. The letter is my apology." Michael explained

"Jenny will come around." Daisy promised Michael "She loves you, okay so she is mad right now. When she calms down, she will want to see you again."

"I hope you are right." Michael admitted, he needed Jenny now more than ever, if he was going to survive this with his mind intact.

Both of them looked up as the intercom went off "Strap in people we are coming into JFK, we will be on the ground in ten minutes."

Michael exited the cab and held the door for Annie to climb out. Annie immediately began to look around at the sites. She and Paulie had been planning to begin their honeymoon here before catching a cruise ship to the Virgin Islands in a few months after the wedding, when she had her leave coming.

Michael saw her reaction "First time in New York?"

"No actually I went to school…" Annie saw Michael's face become hard and suddenly remembered the part she was playing "Yes." Annie corrected "This my first time in the big Apple, I can't wait to catch some shows."

"Cypher, are you in position?" Michael whispered scanning the crowded streets

"We are all set on this end." Annie heard in her ear

"Let's do it." Michael smiled and headed towards the front doors to one of the most lethal terrorist bases in the world.

Opening the door, he allowed Annie to proceed him inside. Almost instantly two men appeared on either side of them. Even to Annie's untrained eyes, these men were obviously guards.

"May we help you?" the smaller of the two men asked in heavily accented English

Michael once again did what he did best, the character came easy "Yes, my name is Frank Parsons, this is my colleague Gloria Henderson. We have an appointment to see Mr. Rahji." Michael told him handing the guard a business card.

The man smiled and nodded to the other guard "Of course, we were told that you were coming Mr. Parsons, Ms. Henderson, please follow me."

Cypher quickly ran scans to ensure that the plans that he had copied from the zoning board were correct. To ensure that there had been no alterations to the interior that might affect the outcome of the mission. Running the last of his scans, he picked up the mike.

"Archangel." Cypher called over the headset glasses "I've scanned the inside of the structure. There is twenty square feet missing, probably another room hidden from view. Possibly where they keep their surveillance equipment and maybe more guards. Watch your backs." Cypher warned

Rahji's secretary smiled warmly as the two were introduced. The woman was young and attractive with lovely eyes.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you both." The woman told them with a perfect British accent "Mr. Rahji is waiting for you. Please follow me."

Cypher picked up a secure telephone and waited.

"Control, they're in."

Gabe and the rest of the group stared nervously at the two lit screens in front of them, the first showed what Michael was looking at, and the second was Annie. Michael's camera was focused on Rahji, while Annie's seemed to be darting around the room.

"Calm down Gloria." Cypher spoke softly into his mike "Breathe, you're doing just fine. Let Archangel do all the work."

Back in Colorado Springs, the President and his staff, both General Hammond and General O'Neill, Admiral Fitzwallace, Stanley Keyworth and Control, stared at the same picture. They all heard Cypher's words to Annie, and they all hoped that the woman would calm down. This was too important.

"Mr. Parsons, Ms. Henderson." Rahji stood up and held out a hand "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh."

Michael took the hand and gave sort of a weak handshake, to lull the other man into believing that he was not at all a threat.

"Mr. Rahji, finally, no more running around and talking to a million and one secretaries." Michael joked lightly

Annie continued to look around nervously, so nervous that at first she didn't hear her name being called.

"Gloria?" Michael put a hand on her elbow and gave it a gentle nudge

Annie snapped out of it "Oh, I'm sorry, a pleasure to meet you at last Mr. Rahji. I was just admiring your office." she put in quickly to cover her faux-paux "Is this all middle eastern?"

"Ah you like my trinkets." Rahji smiled proudly looking around "Yes, this is all from my homeland of Egypt."

"I especially like the rug." Annie pointed out

"Hand woven." Rahji came around his desk and admired the carpet "It has been in my family for four generations now."

"Really?" Michael pretended to be surprised, as he gave Annie a wink

"Good come back Gloria." Cypher called to her

Circling around his desk, Rahji pointed out the chairs "Sit, please make yourselves comfortable. Would you like coffee or a soft drink?"

"No thank you. I'm all coffieed out." Michael told him, not daring to drink anything that this man offered.

"Ms. Henderson?"

"I'm fine thank you." knowing that if she drank anything, she would probably pee on the man's family heirloom rug. Also thinking how different from combat this type of work really was. As a soldier she would just burst into a room with a group of other soldiers to try and seize the objective. This was so different, to actually walk into the room, invited by your enemy. Then wait and hope that the person dropped their guard so that you could accomplish your mission. Hopefully without anyone ever knowing what you had actually done while there. Also knowing that at any moment, with just one slip, you might have to fight for your life. Fight when you are outnumbered, outgunned and surrounded and with no backup. This work is just insane!

"Well to business then?" Rahji leaned on his desk and smiled "Our organization, as you know, collects donations from all over the world. We in turn buy food and medicines for war-torn Iraq. The American military is doing all that it can, yet there is still so much that needs to be done."

"We agree." Michael's face also became serious "We have heard many stories of the lack of medical supplies, especially in out lying hospitals."

Rahji nodded "Alas this is true, some regions are very remote."

"So how does this work?" Michael asked

"Ah, yes, well first we buy the food and medical supplies from wholesalers. To make the most out of our money you understand."

Archangel nodded in understanding, "Perfectly, by selling to you at wholesale and discount prices, the pharmaceutical company can claim this on their taxes as a loss or out right gift."

"You are very astute." Rahji agreed "We are also recognized as an official charity, so all donations are also tax deductible."

"Which is one of the reasons that we chose your charity." Annie put in remembering her part

"Yes indeed." Michael agreed "We at Pasadena Programmers, have had a very profitable year. We wish to share the wealth a bit, especially when it can help us, financially on our taxes. But being able to help children at the same time is also wonderful, and more profitable to the soul."

Rahji smiled, but inwardly he hated the two decadent American's before him. Both of them stupid as to what the real world was actually like. Also stupid not to realize what their money was actually going to be used to buy.

"Let me show you some pictures of some of the things that we have been able to accomplish, because of generous donors such as yourselves."

Looking through the pictures, while Michael began talking financials with Rahji, Annie was beginning to get nervous. How were they supposed to get the man to leave the office long enough to be able to tap his computer system. Looking up Annie stared at the computer that sat on the desk, the object of their mission. It was less than an arm length away, but with Rahji still in the office. It might as well be a million miles away.

Ten minutes later, Michael looked at his watch and decided that it was time. Michael had waited precisely thirty minutes, so that the guards outside would relax their posture. Now they were used to the idea that Rahji had a meeting, and were now very unlikely to disturb him.

Michael put down the papers he was holding.

"I am very impressed by your organization." Michael finally told him "I think that we are going to be able to do some wonderful things together.

"Just give me the money and get out of my office, you fools." Rahji thought silently to himself, his smile never slipping he spoke aloud "That is wonderful news."

"In fact…" Michael placed his briefcase on his lap "My boss told me before I left, that if both Gloria and I liked what we saw. Then we would give you what you so richly deserve…" Michael smiled, "to help those poor children of course."

"Really?" Rahji smiled knowing the whole time that the fool had the check in his briefcase.

"So, Gloria, do you agree with me?"

Annie nodded, hoping that Michael had a plan, because she could see no way of getting Rahji out now.

"I do Frank."

"Good!" Michael smiled as he unlocked the case and slipped his hand inside, "Oh just one last question for you Mr. Rahji."

"Yes of course." Rahji sat up expectantly

The smile slipped away and Archangel asked, "How much of this money actually goes to children, and how much goes into buying weapons for the MFM?"

Rahji's face fell as he was caught totally by surprise

"You're cancelled." As fast as lightening Archangel's hand came up holding a silenced handgun and shot Rahji point blank in the head.

Rahji was blown back by the impact and slumped forward onto his chair.

"Jesus Christ." Jed Bartlet whispered as he watched the screen, for the first time realizing what it was that he actually unleashed into the world.

George Hammond shut his eyes, the one thing that he knew for certain, was that his son didn't want to hurt another living being again, was now forced to kill.

Stanley stared in shock, and knew deep down that Michael was going down a treacherous path, that just might destroy him altogether.

Annie was in shock, as she stared at the lifeless body. This was definitely not part of any planning session that she had sat in on. Michael had just ruthlessly executed an unarmed man!

"Annie, move!" Michael whispered to her as he pushed Rahji's body, that was still in his chair to one side.

Annie watched horrified as the body swiveled in his chair and stopped. The man's eyes were open and glazed, and it seemed to Annie as if he was staring at her accusingly.

"Okay Archangel, just aim the laser modem to the visual port and I'm in." Cypher told him.

Teal'c turned to his team mates "This was not a part of the plan that we discussed."

Daniel nodded and patted his giant friend on the shoulder as he turned and saw that Gabe was holding a bag into which Daisy was puking her guts into, while Janet rubbed her back.

"By the way Archangel." Cypher continued "I played a hunch and I checked the local contracting companies and I found who did the alteration work on the site. I pulled up the new building plans on the site. The secret room is located along the rear wall on the east side. At the very corner near the window there is another door. It's not fortified in anyway so a good kick should open it.

"Good, have house keeping on standby." as Michael activated the laser

"Will do Archangel. Okay I'm up and running, commencing download." Cypher stared at the screen "Shit, it's encoded, hold on running password software now."

"Make it quick." Archangel warned as he stared at the still slack jawed Annie "Hey, you okay?"

Annie stared at Michael angered by his even, uncaring tone, "Fuck no I'm not okay. You were supposed to get him out of here and then download. No one said anything about killing him!" she whispered to him.

Michael stared at her surprised, "Of course Control ordered us to cancel him. You just weren't listening."

Cypher clapped his hands happily, "OKAY! I'm in, starting information dump now." he typed and retrieved the information.

The door suddenly opened and the secretary walked in, "I'm sorry to disturb you Mr…" the woman was halfway into the room before she saw what was really going on. The young woman froze in position as Michael once again raised his pistol.

"NO!" Annie jumped forward and grabbed Michael's gun arm. She couldn't stop Michael from killing Rahji, but Annie was not about to let this maniac kill an innocent woman.

Cypher grabbed his comms "No Annie, she's a terrorist!"

The secretary reached down and pulled a small semi-automatic from the inside of her jacket

"GUARDS!" she yelled and aimed

Michael ruthlessly pushed Annie to the ground as the other woman's gun went off. Michael felt the impact of the round in his arm as he fired his own shot, catching the woman right between the eyes. The other two guards entered the room and Michael quickly shot them before they could get their weapons free. Dropping the clip, Michael slammed another one in as he ran out into the large waiting area. The secret door was just opening and two more men armed with AK-47's were making their way out. Michael began shooting, both men fell to the ground dead. Michael moved to the door and looked in and found the hi-tech surveillance equipment and weapons storeroom. Moving in Michael immediately went to the video recorders and grabbed the two discs for the two cameras and slipped them into his pocket.

"Status, Cypher." Michael reloaded his gun and for the first time looked at his own wound.

Cypher looked at his screen, "Almost done two more minutes. How you doing big guy?"

"I'm doing good. It was a small caliber and it looks like she just nicked me is all." Michael moved back to the office and saw that Annie was still on the ground. Staring at the dead woman who was holding a gun.

"I thought…I thought…" In complete shock, Annie stammered, unable to grasp the fact that the woman had actually been a terrorist that had just tried to murder them.

"That she was an innocent bystander, well she wasn't. Now get your ass up." Michael hauled the big woman to her feet, grabbing her chin "It's over Annie, it's done. Now get your shit together!"

"Right." Annie shook off the shock of everything, Michael was right, now was not the time to fall apart. She could do that later.

"I'm done." Cypher called out

Michael reached over and retrieved the laser modem and slipped it into this pocket. Placing his gun back into the briefcase he shut and locked the case. Removing his jacket he placed it over his injured arm to cover the fact that he was still bleeding.

"Coming out. Send in the cleaners." Michael ordered

"We will be out front in thirty." Cypher promised

"You have everything?" Michael asked Annie

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

Michael held the door for Annie once again as they hit the street. Two small trucks pulled up front and several men and women exited from one vehicle and entered the charity offices. Each carried either cleaning supplies or large empty dark plastic bags. In a few hours, there would not be a trace that anything had gone on in that store front. The building would be completely empty and the terrorists would be listed as missing persons. It would be as if those six dead people back in the office had never existed. Michael guided Annie to the second waiting truck as they got in, Daniel was by Annie's side.  
"You okay?"

"No, I'm not." Annie admitted and sat on the floor of the van as it tore down the street heading back to the airport. Annie's tears began to fall. The flow of adrenalin that she had been running on had stopped, leaving Annie tired and scared and sick to her stomach.

Cypher had seen this many times before with other agents, who lost their cherry in this way. Patting Annie on the shoulder he handed her some tissues so that she could blow her nose.

"Welcome to Sanctuary." he shrugged and turned back to his equipment and began hitting keys.

Gabe waited as patiently as he could to confront Michael about what had just happened. He said nothing on the way back to the airport. He just supported his wife in his arms and gently rubbed her back. Gabe had held his tongue as they hurried through the airport to the private strip that had been provided to them. Gabe even kept his temper while they were waiting to take off. However, once they were in the air and Michael was being looked at by Janet, he pounced. Janet was pulling back Michael's shirt to get a better look

"You need to take this off so I can get a proper look."  
"What the fuck was that back there!" Gabe demanded "No one said anything about there being any killing." Gabe grabbed his hair yanking on it "You almost got one of my people killed!"

Michael shrugged as he began to unbutton his shirt "She fucked up, and she got in the way. Annie is lucky that I didn't cancel her myself." Michael shook his head looking at Gadget "I knew bringing these people would be a mistake."

Gadget nodded in agreement, these people just had no idea how Sanctuary actually operated.

Gabe pushed to his limit physically pushed Michael "You murdered six people back there!"

Daisy moved in between the two men "NO Gabe! Please don't do this." she begged her husband. She knew that when Gabe was in this kind of temper, it was a bad idea to push him. She also knew that Michael was not a man to be pushed either. Add to that, the skills that these two men possessed, it would equal something that Daisy did not want to contemplate in her worst nightmare. Daisy knew that either her husband or her brother would probably end up dead and the other very seriously hurt.

Michael stepped back and stared at Gabe, another time and place. He might have really hurt the soldier for touching him. But, he could not do that to the man who was now his brother in-law. He could never hurt Daisy that way.

"No" Michael disagreed "I killed six people back there, I didn't murder them. There's a difference."

"It wasn't a part of the plan!" Gabe shouted

"Yes it was." Gadget told him as he cleaned the gun that Michael had just used.

Surprised Gabe looked at the man, who was calmly cleaning and checking the gun over, turning to Cypher who simply shrugged

"Sorry Commander, but it was."

Michael pulled off his shirt and sat down on the treatment table. Janet stayed out of the conversation, but listened carefully as she set to work. The rest of SG-1 listening as well.

"Relax, Gabe." Michael patted him on the shoulder "We did what had to be done. We have just crippled the MFM, we have cut off their access to their funds. The group is now broke, and they have no way of getting any more weapons. No more explosives or rockets to kill innocent civilians."

"It still doesn't give us the right…" Daniel began

Michael had enough of hand holding these people, and he let it be known, "What about the rights of every man, woman and child that this group has killed. What about the rights of the orphans who had their parents killed, or the rights of the widowers who lost their spouses! The parents who are left childless. Ask the victim's families out in LA right now if I did the right thing." Michael told them all, who were now staring back at him, at the anger that this produced in him. "They made the rules, they decided that everyone is fair game. Well, it's about time we played by their rules."

Janet finished bandaging up Michael's arm "It's just a flesh wound." She announced as she jabbed a needle into Michael's muscle "Antibiotics." she told him "Want something for the pain?"

"No." Michael slipped off the table and grabbed a plain black t-shirt and went over to the computer section.

"You got anything yet?" Michael asked Cypher as he put on the shirt.

"This guy was a freak." Cypher shook his head amazed at the amount of information there was to sift through "Every conversation is filed here. He also recorded every phone call. That is going to take time to go through completely. Good news is that we got their accounts, I'm in the process of emptying them right now. Putting them into our undisclosed accounts."

Annie stood up from her seat and went to Michael.

"I'm really sorry for what happened back there…"

"Don't sweat it." Michael told her "You did fine, you made a couple of rookie mistakes. That is to be expected. Just next time, when I point my gun at someone. There is a reason for doing it. Just remember that I don't kill for fun."

Cypher handed the phone to Michael "Control."

"Put it on the box." Michael ordered, Cypher shrugged and hit the switch

"Yes Control."

"Excellent work, Archangel. You haven't lost a step. Okay, I've spoken to the pilot and you are now changing course. Syria is your next port of call, you are to obtain the release of the hostages that the MFM is holding and bring them home. We are faxing their pictures to you now, so that you will be able to recognize them. Also, after what just happened, you are going in alone." Control ordered "SG-1 can stand by the plane and guard it until you come out and cover you."

Michael rubbed his chin lost in thought, "What's the rush, I thought we had six more days."

"We just got word from Viper, she says that some of the prisoners attempted an escape. It didn't work, they are all still alive. But, as a result, they have moved up the execution to three days from now. It's going to take twelve hours for you to get there, that is how long you have to plan how you are going to gain their release. Also Gadget has some special toys that I want you to give to our MFM friends. They have been a thorn in our side long enough. Also recover Thor and Loki, alive if possible, otherwise, cancel them."

"Understood." Michael sighed

Gabe stared at the communications gear "A thorn in our side long enough." he whispered and suddenly realized that Control had used those very words when talking about Rahji. That was the code for killing him. Now Gabe understood what the other men were talking about when they said that Control had ordered the death of Rahji. Now Gabe understood that Michael had just been given orders to do the same with the rest of the MFM. Looking to the others, Gabe realized that they now understood as well. Daisy in particular looked shocked, but still she went to her brother.

"Do what you have to do." She told Michael "Do it and come home." Daisy laid her head on her brother's chest and just held him tightly. Hoping to give him strength, to know that she supported him now.

"I told you, that you shouldn't have come." Michael told her "I didn't want you to see…" he added ashamed that his sister had to witness the dark nature of his work.

Daisy shook her head and covered his mouth with her hand "Shh…You did what you had to do, you stopped them from getting more money to kill Americans. That is all I need to know."

"Oh no." Daniel picked up two of the pictures that were being faxed to them.  
"What?" Gabe asked as he saw his friends expression "What is it Daniel."

"It's Sydney and Nigel!" Daniel held up the pictures, realizing that it was his friends that were now being held hostage. Images began to enter his head, images of his friends in grave danger, being tortured! The images were just getting worse and worse until they blocked out everything else. Michael saw what was beginning to happen, he'd seen it before with other people who had their loved ones or friends taken. The toll that it took on them emotionally, Michael had to stop that train of thought quickly.

"Stop it!" Michael moved forward and grabbed Daniel's head and shook it violently "Stop it, get those thoughts out of your head." Michael took the pictures and studied them "These are your friends?"

"Yes." Daniel said weakly

"I know what is going through your head." Michael warned "Get those images out of there. Your friends are safe for the moment, we still have three days to get to them. Cypher?"

The young computer genius looked up from his keyboard, "Yeah Arch?"

Michael led Daniel over to Cypher and pushed him into a chair, "Daniel give Cypher your phone number, talk to your wife. Have her put the kid on the phone so that she can hear your voice. Get your mind off of this now, it'll just drive you nuts otherwise. Give me your wallet."

"What?" Daniel asked confused

"Your wallet hand it over." Michael grabbed the wallet and opened it, as he expected, Daniel had a picture of Sam in the hospital holding their baby girl.

"You concentrate on this picture. Talk to your wife and just stare at this picture and think of nothing else.

Daniel nodded dumbly as he forced the ugly images away and concentrated on the two most important women in his life.

"She's on the line." Cypher held out the phone to Daniel "Don't you worry brother, Archangel will get your friends back." he told Daniel confidently

"Sam…?"

Worriedly Sam jumped when she heard her husbands voice, "Daniel, what the hell is going on. Jack was just here and he told me…"

"I love you baby." Daniel relaxed just hearing Sam's voice "How's Sammy doing?"

Chapter 21: Mission: Syria

Nigel Bailey was led back into his cell, or was actually carried back to the cell. The guards ruthlessly threw him in and locked the cell door as Nigel fell to the ground in a heap.

"NIGEL!" Sydney threw herself down by him

To her horror Syd saw that Nigel's shirt was now in shreds. Carefully removing it she saw that they had whipped him until he bled. Tears began to sting her eyes.

"They whipped you, because of me!" she thought bitterly

Nigel patted Sydney's knee "I'm okay Syd." knowing exactly what was going through his friends mind. That it was all her fault, he knew that he had to get her mind elsewhere. He needed Sydney to be strong right now. To be strong, and think of a way to get them out of this situation.

Amanda appeared by her side with the water.

"We have to clean those wounds out." She warned her friend "Or they might get infected."

Sydney swiped at her eyes and ripped off a piece of her shirt and wet it.

"This is going to hurt like hell, Nigel." She warned "But we have to do it okay?"

Nigel groaned and nodded "Just do it Syd."

As gently as she could, Sydney began to clean out the wounds.

"AGHHH!" Nigel yelled out gripping Sydney's knee

Amanda and Sydney cleaned the wounds as quickly as possible so as to not prolong the agony. Every groan or flinch was agony for Sydney and served to make her more and more angry. Someone was going to pay for this, and they were going to pay dearly. Finally done, Sydney turned Nigel over and cradled his head in her lap.

"I'm sorry Nigel." Sydney was now crying "I'm sorry I got you in this mess. It's me that they should have done this to, not you. It was my idea."

"Our idea." Nigel corrected her "We had to try Syd, I wasn't about to just sit here and wait for my execution." Nigel didn't mention that he had just been told that they were moving the said execution up by three days. That would really freak Sydney out right now. "We had to try." He repeated and fell into a painful slumber.

Sydney gently stroked Nigel's forehead "I'll get us out of this Nigel, somehow, I'll get us out of this." Sydney promised him, and promised herself that if they did survive this latest nightmare. She would tell Nigel how she felt.

"Pssst…"

Sydney looked up and saw a young woman holding another water bucket.

"Quickly, give me the empty one and take this one." The woman ordered

Syd did as she was told and gratefully took the large full bucket of water. Enough for all of them to drink until they were all sated.

"Who are you?" Sydney asked the woman, as Amanda carried the bucket to the shackled soldiers. They had been the longest without water.

"I am an undercover agent for the US government." She whispered "Don't try to escape again. If you do they will kill him instantly." The woman warned and pointed to Nigel. "They have moved up his execution by three days." she added

"So what the hell are we supposed to do!" Syd demanded "Get us out of here!"

"Keep your voice down." The woman winced "Plans are already underway to get you out of here. Just be patient, we have a team coming now. They should be here sometime tomorrow night. Tonight get as much rest as you possibly can, tomorrow night we have to move fast." Looking around the woman knew that she had to leave, or risk being caught where she shouldn't be. "I have to go."

"Wait." Sydney looked at the obviously terrified woman "What's your name?"

"Fatima, we will talk more once were away from this shit-hole." She told Sydney and ran off into the shadows.

Sydney jumped as she heard Nigel speak, "Can we trust her Syd?" he questioned

Sydney shrugged, she as sure as hell was out of ideas. There was no way to escape without alerting their captors, also there was no way she was going to leave anyone behind here.

"I guess that we have no choice." Sydney looked down and began to rub Nigel's forehead again "Sleep Nigel, just sleep, I'll watch over you." she promised

"Oh good." exhausted and still in pain, Nigel closed his eyes and tried to get some rest.

Back in Colorado Springs a government plane landed at the air force base there. Two SUV"s were there to take the passengers to Cheyenne mountain. The first man on the ground was tall and rugged his face weathered by time and the elements. Silver and light brown mixed in his hair he held out a hand to a beautiful younger blonde woman. Randall and Jennifer Fox moved forward and allowed the other passengers to get off the plane.

Jack O'Neill stepped forward and held out a hand "General Jack O'Neill US Air Force." he said

"Randall Fox, this is my wife Jenny." Randall shook the man's hand

"A pleasure, General." Jennifer Fox was a tall blonde stunning woman.

"Please, just call me Jack. Now if you will just get in, we will escort you to where the President is waiting to greet you, and fill you in on the situation at hand."

As the Fox's got into the car Jack greeted the next set of worried parents. Then a distraught young man, escorted by another man.

"General" The older man began in a British accent and holding out a hand "My name is Lord Marbury, I am Great Britain's ambassador to the US, this is Preston Bailey, brother of Nigel Bailey."

"Lord Marbury, a pleasure sir. If you will just get into the cars we can get to the mountain in thirty minutes."

"Tell me about my brother." Preston began "Is there any word?"

"Not here Mr. Bailey, please…" Jack led the man to the waiting SUV, "The sooner we're off the sooner you will have all your questions answered."

Jed Bartlet stood as the group of people were led into his new temporary office. The media had already gotten word of the hostages and were now on level two of the base in a large conference room that had been turned into a media center from which CJ Cregg could give her press briefings.

Jack stopped at attention and saluted the President and began the introductions. Jed was surprised to find that John Marbury himself had decided to come along, but was glad to have the man there anyway.

"Mr. President, I wish I could say that it was a pleasure…"

"I know" Jed conceded "The present circumstances won't allow it. Why are you here personally John?"

Lord John Marbury sat down "I'm an old friend of the family. Nigel Bailey is actually my God son.

"I understand" Jed sat down "Please everyone be seated, now I cannot tell you everything that is happening at the moment."

"Why not?" Demanded Preston

John put a hand on his knee "Preston, listen first, questions later." The man suggested

"It is vital." The President stressed the word "That nothing that is said here, go any farther. We do know that your loved ones are safe at the moment."

"Oh thank God." Jenny sighed in relief and took her husband's strong hand into her own, worried for her new step-daughter, who was more like a sister to her. Also Jenny Fox was scared for Nigel as well, she had come to love them both.

"Now" The President added knowing that this was the hard part, "We have just received word from an undisclosed source. That the execution date for the first hostage has been pushed ahead by three days."

Preston's head snapped up "But, my brother is to be the first executed." he announced terrified, suddenly afraid that he would never get to apologize to his little brother for all the rotten things that he had done.

The two Bailey's were brothers by blood, but that was where the bond of brotherhood ended. Preston had always been jealous of his younger sibling's abilities. Nigel had been born smarter and more talented than his older brother, and it was galling to Preston that he should ever be outshined by his baby brother. So to get back at him, Preston decided that whatever Nigel did, so would he, and do it better, or if not better. Just make it appear that he was the better Bailey. It wasn't until later that Preston realized that he was giving his baby brother an inferiority complex. Showing up Nigel at every turn, stealing his girlfriends, and finally even stealing Nigel's fiancée. Preston never gave it much thought, other than he was showing up his brother as the lesser man, as every little brother should be. Preston honestly did not realize how much resentment Nigel was building up against him. Not until the last time, Nigel had interviewed for his dream job, working at the museum of history in London. Preston hadn't even been all that interested in the job, nor was he the more qualified of the two. Yet Preston had personality, he had the gift of gab, and the ability to impress others. While Nigel after being put down so many times by his older brother, felt in many ways inadequate and shy. So Preston had laid it on thick in the interview that he set up, after learning that Nigel had applied for the job. That in fact Nigel was a lock to get the job, that is until Preston showed up, built himself up and tore Nigel down. It came as no real surprise to Preston that he was offered the job a week later. What shocked Preston was the fact that he'd come home to the family house and found it empty of anything that belonged to Nigel. That was the last time that he'd seen his little brother for two full years. It was by chance only that Preston had been reading an article in an archeology magazine at work about the relic hunter Sydney Fox, that Preston saw Nigel in the picture as well. Preston had so wanted to see his brother again, to apologize to him for what he had done. So much so that he came up with a relic for the relic hunter to find so that he could get close to his brother. Yet when the day came and he finally met up with Nigel, he finally saw the anger and resentment that his little brother had for him. For some stupid reason that Preston couldn't fathom, he started in on his old ways again and tormented his baby brother. It also didn't hurt that Sydney Fox was a ravishing woman, and that his little brother was obviously smitten with her. The temptation to take what Nigel wanted was just too strong, and Preston began his campaign to try and replace Nigel with himself. It came as quite a shock to him when Sydney refused his advances, and got quite angry with him, when he began to put Nigel down again. Then they begun the hunt, and many times Preston was amazed at how his brother behaved now. Placing himself in dangerous situations just to find some old relics, the lengths that Nigel went to, to stay by Sydney's side. The hunt had been successful in the end and Preston returned to England with his prize, but not his brothers love. Now three years later, Preston was willing to try again. This time he would stop being a stupid ass and say what he needed to say.  
"Dammit Podge." Preston couldn't resist calling Nigel by a childhood name he hated "I can't apologize to you if you are dead."

Preston shook away his dark thoughts and listened to the President.

"Apparently, there was an escape attempt." He told the others, Jed saw the fear in their expressions "Now according to our information, everyone is still alive and okay. However, because of this, they have moved up the execution date."

"Escape attempt?" Preston shook his head angrily "Dammit Sydney, you are supposed to watch out for him. Nigel is not strong…"

Randall Fox remembered a long conversation he'd had with Sydney regarding Nigel's estranged brother. It had been right after she had met the older Bailey, he remembered his daughter's surprise to even know that Nigel had a brother. Still, soon afterwards she realized why Nigel didn't talk about him. Sydney told her father about the things that Preston had done to Nigel, the put downs, the girl friend stealing and the rest. It had angered Sydney to no end that her assistant, her friend had been treated in such a way. It had angered Randall as well, he liked to think of Nigel as a son. Nigel was good for his daughter, Sydney was way to head strong and likely to run into a situation before fully looking into it. Nigel was the one who held her back at times and made her look at the full picture. Nigel was the one who helped his 'Scoochy' through all of her hard times. Nigel was different than any assistant Sydney had ever had, he was loyal to his daughter beyond that of an employee. Nigel was Sydney's best friend, the best friend she probably ever had. Now this guy was putting not only Nigel down, but his baby girl as well!

"Nigel is strong enough to look after himself." Randall said hotly "And what do you expect them to do, just sit around and wait to be executed! Hell no, you have to try and escape if you can."

"Sir, I think that I know my brother better than you. I know what my brother is and is not capable of doing."

"How would you know." Jenny Fox threw in to protect Nigel "When was the last time you even spoke to him!"

Preston was taken aback by the ferocity of the verbal attack.

"Please." The President held up his hands for some quiet "Now it does not matter who did what, or who is capable or not. The point is that we have a dangerous situation that we have to deal with."

Placing a restraining hand on Preston's shoulder John Marbury sat forward "So what is the plan to get them back Mr. President."

"I'm sorry your lordship, but I cannot go into detail at the moment. We do have a plan that is in motion as we speak. However, I will take no chance, however remote that something might be leaked to the press and thus endanger the mission." Standing up Jed motioned to the two airmen standing at the door.

"You will be of course staying here until the end of the mission and your loved ones returned to you. We have suites for you in town at the hotel that are quite comfortable, and you will be kept updated as to the situation. Airmen, please escort these people to their hotel."

After the room was empty Jed collapsed into his seat and leaned his head back rubbing his temples. Abigail Bartlet entered the room and found her husband trying to relax. Moving over to him, Abby replaced his hands with her own and rubbed.

"So Jed what's the situation."

Jed opened his eyes just quick enough to look at his wristwatch and closed his eyes again "In three hours, the plane should be over Syrian air space."

"So what is the plan?"

Jed shook his head in frustration "I don't know Abby, this was a last minute decision. The MFM moving up the first execution really threw us. Michael has to come up with a plan before they reach Syria, then he has to implement it, alone." He added

"Alone!" Abby sat up and stared at her husband "I thought that you sent SG-1 with him?"

"I did." Jed admitted "But after what happened in New York, I have to agree with Control that SG-1 just does not have the proper training to do this. It's no reflection on them." Jed added "They are damn fine soldiers, they however don't have the training that Michael has. Major Yates almost got Michael killed in New York."

"Really?" Abbey was surprised "Annie strikes me as a very capable woman."

"She is." Jed agreed "However, she has never had to deal with this type of situation. Major Yates tried to stop Michael from shooting someone, who she thought was an innocent bystander. However, Michael knew that she was a terrorist and a threat to both himself and Major Yates. He had to physically push Major Yates to the floor to stop that terrorist woman from killing them both. Michael was shot in the arm." Jed saw the expression on his wife's face "Don't worry Abby, it was just a flesh wound. Dr. O'Neill patched him up in about ten minutes."

Abby nodded in understanding "Perhaps, but now he is injured and you still have him going on another dangerous mission."

"We have no choice in this matter." he told her "Lord knows I wish there were another way."

Michael looked around the planning table at the others.

"Okay, everyone know what they have to do?" he asked

"Yeah." The pilot pointed to the insertion point "We fly low under the radar, to this point here. Fifty kilometers from the base camp. You jump, we turn around and come back in twelve hours. To this point here just two kilometers from the base for a quick pickup."

"Yeah, it will be three pm local time, when I jump, 3 am for the pickup."

"You sure that no one will spot you?" Gabe questioned. "I mean it's pretty risky jumping in the middle of the day." he pointed out the obvious

"We have no choice." Michael answered "The good thing is that the jump will be in the middle of the desert, there should be no one around, or so we hope. Gadget, you got my gear ready?"

"Sure do." Gadget moved over to the area he'd been working in "I have your weapons all laid out for you, your black suit is also here." Gadget pulled away the tarp revealing a deadly array of weapons.

Gadget looked down at the weapons, "Two Sigs, your two modified Ingram Mach-10's, all weapons fitted with our best silencers, your SC-20K rifle with scope and variable ammo. You will have three clips with 30 rounds apiece and variable ammo, I threw in some sticky cams and sticky shockers last you have throwing knives, Kevlar hunting knife. Grenades, smoke, flash bangs, your utility belt with all your normal gear. I also have this…" he held up a modified tranq-gun, the size and shape of a pistol. "It's a double barrel, so you can shoot two people without having to reload. You have ten extra darts as well, range is about forty feet. It's loaded with the best pharmaceuticals that we have. You hit anyone, on any part of the body and they are out in two seconds and will be out at least four hours, maybe more." Moving to a tarp, Gadget peeled it back and exposed a dirt bike "This is your transport, I suggest that you leave it at the extraction site and go from there by foot. Your other gear is loaded in the saddlebags."

Michael nodded and turned "Cypher what have you got for me."

Cypher held up the page he had just down loaded "Viper has just sent us a map of the camp. She has indicated with an X where Thor and Loki are bunking, it's a tent on the edge of the camp right by the cells. The letter P shows the location of the prisoners. The letter A, is for the arsenal. All the letter T's are for where the terrorists are located. You have four guard towers, one on each end of the structure. However there is a small secret entrance at the back of the fort. Here…" Cypher pointed it out on the map, "The actual entrance is over here about a hundred yards away from the fort in an old un-used well. You drop in and there should be an opening, it's small, so you'll probably have to crawl through it. You will then come to a brick wall, tap it three times and Viper will let you in from the other side."

Michael took the map and began to study it. "Okay I'll go for Thor and Loki first, I'll tranq them. I'll leave behind the packages and then I'll go for the hostages and carry out Thor and Loki with us. If all goes as planned, we will be in this valley at 3am." Michael pointed to the location. "Just look for my signal before you land."

"What's your signal going to be?" Daniel asked

"You'll know it when you see it." Michael promised "If you do not receive my signal by 3:15, you are to abandon mission and I will have to come up with an alternate escape route."

"Good, you just be there on time." The pilot smiled and then held his hand to his head set. "On my way." he spoke into his microphone. "We are going to descend below radar in ten minutes. Get ready Archangel, you jump in one hour."

Michael stepped out of the bathroom now dressed in his black suit. A body hugging elastic suit that was contoured perfectly to his body. The suit would provide help when hiding in shadows, and there was no risk of rustling material to give away his position. Michael picked up his two gun rig holster and put it on, then the double shoulder rig. Michael then checked and rechecked every weapon to ensure that it was in perfect working order, before loading them and putting them away. Finally fully kitted out Michael then put on a looser outer garment that would help him blend in the desert below, at least until it was dark.

Gadget handed Michael a helmet "You have ten minutes." he said holding up a set of rosary beads.

Nodding Michael took the beads and went into a private corner and prayed.

"Is he praying?" Annie asked surprised that someone like Michael would do such a thing.

"Yeah." Cypher told them with a shrug, "He always does before he goes on a hostage retrieval mission like this."

Daisy stared at her brother wondering what he would pray for.

Michael made the sign of the cross and bent his head and silently began his prayer.

"God, make me smart, make me fast, make me strong, make me accurate, and let me live just long enough to get the hostages out safe. I ask this in your name."

"Get ready back there, we are two minutes out." The voice came over the intercom

Gadget grabbed the motorcycle with the chute attached to it and pushed it to the rear of the plane and hit the switch, which lowered the rear cargo doors.

"Time Michael, you got one minute to jump." Cypher called over the wind

Crossing himself one more time Michael stood and handed the rosary to his sister.

"GO, GO, GO"

Gadget pushed the bike out of the plane, once the chute was deployed. Gadget turned and gave Michael the thumbs up sign. Michael ran to the door and launched himself into the afternoon sky.

"Mail call." The naval yeoman called out putting mail on Rabb's desk.

"Hey, Yeoman, anything good?" Harm asked looking up from his file with a smile.

The young woman smiled "Well you got a post card from the colonel, which of course I was not even tempted to read."

"Yeah right." Harm shook his head laughing

"Oh and you got a package here sir." The Yeoman added as she turned and left to deliver the rest of her mail.

"Thanks" Curious Rabb picked up the package and noted that a letter was also attached. Picking up his letter opener, he started with the letter. Pulling out the letter he began to read the several pages. His eyes scanned the first two pages, and then he saw the last five pages.

"Last will and Testament?" Ripping open the package he found a computer CD, "Michael Angel what the hell are you into now." he wondered as he slipped the disc into his pocket. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was time to go, "Gotta love leave time." he muttered excitedly, knowing that he had a bag already packed at home and plane tickets to fly out to Colorado and spend the week with Sarah. Grabbing the letter and will, he placed it into his bag and paused thinking maybe he should see what was on the disc now.

"Naw, I'll do it at home." He thought and left his office humming a tune.

Paulie entered the bull pen of the VCTF south and slipped on his jacket. Paulie had wanted to spend the weekend with his future bride, planning the wedding. However circumstances arose which forced Annie to work through the weekend.

"Oh well…" Paulie had thought at the time, "Gives me one last weekend to be a bachelor." Since Annie didn't like sports all that much, the weekend had been comprised of enjoying all the games. That meant hockey on Friday, college football yesterday, and NFL football all day today, with his brothers with food and beer. He had then received an emergency phone call from Jenny asking for help. Stopping by the office to pickup some CD's that Jenny had asked for, Paulie noticed another face that wasn't supposed to be here today.

"Hey Nunez, what are you doing here?" Paulie began "I thought you had today off."

Rafael Nunez snorted "Yeah I do, but Maggie is redoing the living room and the kitchen, she has painters and carpenters and God knows who else in my house right now. I came here to get some quiet, and finish some paperwork."

"Nope, not happening." Paulie held out Nunez's Jacket "Come on, you are coming with me."

"Where are we going?" Nunez asked, not really in the mood for paperwork anyway.

"You know Jenny's boyfriend?"

Nunez nodded "Yeah that, what's his name… Michael Angel."

Paulie nodded and explained, "Yeah well he opened up a bookstore downtown. Really nice place, anyway, Michael had to go away for a week or two at the last minute. Jenny was really down about it at first, but she decided in the end to take a couple of weeks off and cover the store for him while he's gone. She needs some help moving boxes and stuff."

Nunez went back to his desk "Oh no, no, no, I could have stayed home and done that. The paperwork is fine." and almost made it to his seat, when Paulie played his trump card.

"Gee that's too bad, I guess that I'll have to tell Mama, that you didn't want her lasagna."

"Lasagna?" Nunez stopped half way down to his seat, and then suddenly stood up "Well, it is Jenny's boyfriend, and you know that I would never do anything to insult your sweet Mama."

"I thought that you might change your mind." Paulie threw a massive arm around one of his best friends "Come on, it shouldn't take more than an hour or two, and then we can dig into that lasagna. Then if you want, since Annie's working all weekend away, the Broncos are playing tonight." he reminded Nunez

Monica and Andrew put on their jackets and looked to Jenny again.

"We are so sorry that we can't stay right now and help out." Monica told her friend again "But…"

Jenny smiled "Hey, you have an emergency, I understand. Don't you worry about a thing, I'll cover it. I've already called for re-enforcements."

The door to the store opened and Janice and Felicia walked in.

"You see, they are here already, and my cousin Paulie is coming as well. We will be fine, so you just take care of whatever you have to take care of, and don't worry about a thing."

Andrew looked up as he finished buttoning his coat "Monica, we have to go." he reminded her.

"Coming Andrew." Monica hugged Jenny and whispered in to her ear "I do have to speak to you later though."

"About what?" Jenny asked confused

"Later, I promise." Monica waved to the others as she rushed out the door behind Andrew.

As they made their way down the street Monica turned to Andrew.

"What is our first stop?"

"Virginia, and we have to do this quick." Andrew warned as the two angels disappeared from view.

Janice and Felicia took off their coats and hugged Jenny.

"How are you guys?" Jenny asked smiling

"Fine, fine, how are you doing?" Janice asked nervously, after talking to Daisy on the phone and learning that Michael had taken on one last job. Janice had been angry, it didn't ease matters any that both her father and baby sister said that it was vital to national security that Michael do this one last thing. It still meant that her baby brother was putting himself in danger once again. Then to find out that Jenny, the only good thing in Michael's life was royally pissed off and had threatened to leave Michael was even worse. Janice and Felicia were so relieved when Jenny called and asked for their help to run Michael's store for the afternoon. It would give them a chance to get to know Jenny better, and try to mend things between Jenny and Michael.

"I'm better." Jenny admitted "I'll tell you the truth, when Michael first told me. I was madder than I have ever been." Jenny looked around to be sure that all the customers were out of ear-shot and whispered "He's done enough! Now they want more, and what scares me is that I don't know how much more Michael has to give. He told me once that these bastards have a way of making you feel guilty if you don't do what they want. You know, telling you how many people will die if you don't do it, it's not fucking fair."

Felicia knew that she agreed one hundred percent with Jenny, and was just as angry.

"I am mad at this Control guy." She whispered

"Who's that?" Jenny asked curious

"Michael's old boss, the guy who hands out the jobs." Janice explained "And I am going to scratch his eyes out the next time I see him."

"You'll have to beat me to it." Jenny laughed

"So what do we have to do here?" Felicia decided to change the subject

"Oh." Jenny moved over to the registers "Let me show you how to work this thing. We can take turns on the registers, other than that, it's just pointing customers in the right direction."

"So why are you so understaffed today?" Janice asked hoping that not everyone had decided to leave or call in sick on the first beautiful snow free day and the beginning of a lovely weekend.

"Niceweekenditis fever, I suspect." Felicia nodded knowingly "I have the same problem with my people."

"Well some of the college kids working here did do that. It would have been okay, but then Andrew got a phone call, someone in his family is sick and he had to go. Monica went with him."

"His girlfriend?" Janice asked curious about the couple

"I think so." Jenny rubbed her chin, just as curious about the relationship between the two. "I know that they are very close. Hey Paulie!" Jenny smiled as the door opened again

"Hey Jenny, I bought some extra muscle with me too."

"Raffie!" Jenny smiled and hugged the detective

Rafael Nunez smiled and returned the hug, Jenny was the only person who ever called him Raffie. When anyone else called him that, he cringed and wanted to knock out who ever said it. Yet with Jenny, it was definitely a name said with much love and respect. Besides, no one ever says no to Jenny when she begins to pout.

"Janice, Felicia, let me introduce you to my cousin Paul Turelli and one of my best friends Rafael Nunez."

"Pleasure ladies." Paulie shook hands

"Paulie this is Janice and Felicia Hammond, they are Michael's sisters."

"Sisters?" Nunez was surprised "Nice to meet you both."

"Hey Jenny." Paulie rubbed his hands together "You got that book for me?"

"Sure do, and you even get the policeman's discount." Jenny handed him the first edition copy of Fer-de-lance, by Rex Stout, Annie's favorite author. "Oh and I have something else." Jenny reached under the counter and heaved out a large box. Rafael grabbed the box and looked inside.

"Harry Potter? Heavy." he remarked as he placed it on the counter.

"Thanks Rafael." Jenny beamed at him "This is for Annie, from me and Michael. Mostly from Michael."

"Really?" Paulie looked at the large box on the counter "That's really nice of you guys. So what's the damage for the book?" he asked pulling out his credit card.

"It's a gift Paulie." Jenny smiled "Michael wanted you to have it, a wedding gift, he said."

"What?" Paulie shook his head "No, come on Jenny, I want to pay."

Jenny began to pout "Don't you love me Paulie?"

"Don't pout Jenny." Paulie looked away "I hate it when you do that, and you know I love you."

Janice and Felicia laughed at the big man's predicament, and both sisters noticed that Jenny looked absolutely adorable pouting, like a sad angel.

"That is a powerful weapon." Janice whispered to her sister

"Oh yeah." Felicia agreed "And she knows how to use it too."

"Well" Jenny continued her pout "Michael said that he would dump me if I took one penny from you. You don't want me to be heart broken do you?"

"Okay, okay." Paulie gave in "I'm just going to run to the car and put these things inside. By the way did Mama stop by?"

"Yes she did, and yes Raffie, we have three huge pans of her lasagna." Jenny smiled again.

"Great!" Nunez took off his coat and looked down to his gun and badge "Jenny, you got some place where I can put these things?" he asked

"Sure" Jenny handed him a key "Just put the key in the lock and hit the button for the fourth floor. You can leave it anywhere up there."

Paulie took off his own gun "Hey Nunez, leave mine up there too, will you."

"You got it Paulie." Taking the gun Nunez made his way upstairs.

Curiously Felicia looked at Jenny, "Is it really true what my father said, that there are 50 police officers in your family?"

Jenny shook her head with a smile, "No, there are a fifty three now. My cousins, Nicole, Arturo, and Jesse, just got on the force as well."

"So you don't know where Daniel is right now?" Sarah asked as she watched Sam with the baby.

Sam smiled at her daughter, "No, I know he was in New York. Then after that, I don't know. Jack didn't go into too many specifics, he said that it was classified." Sam sighed frustrated "I am so mad at Daniel right now." She admitted to her friend "Daniel is supposed to be on vacation, and here with us. Not helping do God knows what with the rest of SG-1."

"You and I both know that Daniel would not leave the team short handed at the last moment like that." Sarah pointed out "But I do know what you mean, I'd be angry too." she admitted seeing Sam's side of it.

"What really gets me mad is that I'm not there to help them." Sam rocked her baby in her arms "So when is Harm getting here?" Sam asked not wanting to dwell too much on what Daniel was doing now. It would only lead to even more worry. Especially considering the phone call that she'd had earlier. Daniel seemed off, although he wouldn't tell her what was wrong. Sam knew that something was definitely up with Daniel.

Sarah looked at the itinerary she had written earlier "His plane should be in by ten tonight."

"Good" Sam smiled happily "At least I won't be alone this weekend."

Harm ran down the airport concourse, with a security officer by his side. Making his way past the crowds of people he made it to the ticket desk without a moment to spare.

Holding out his ID to the ticketing agent he also held up a set of military orders.

"I need to get on this plane to Colorado Springs." he told the woman

Taking the papers the woman began to read, her eyes widening, she looked to the security officer.

"This is all clear." She asked for confirmation

"From the top." The man agreed

"Okay, I have to bump someone Commander, but don't worry, you will be on this flight."

"Good what time will I be arriving there?" he asked

"You'll be in Colorado Springs by 5:30." She promised

"Thanks." Harm moved away and pulled out his cell phone to call Sarah.

It was close on to midnight when Michael reached the well. Slipping on his night vision glasses he looked the situation over. Only two of the four towers were actually being guarded, and neither guard was looking in his direction. Carefully Michael slipped into the well and lowered a collapsible ladder inside and began his descent. Michael dropped the last ten feet to the bottom and quickly began his search for the secret entrance. After a couple of minutes, Michael pushed on a section of wall and felt it move to one side. Getting on all fours Michael looked in and saw the narrow cramped opening and crawled in being sure to shut the entrance behind him. Now in compete darkness, Michael activated his glasses again and began the arduous crawl forward.

Sydney went from person to person checking them to be sure that everyone was okay. Fatima had been able to sneak in again and told them that she was on her way to meet the team. That she should be back with in the hour to hour and a half with their rescuers and to be ready to move.

Sydney moved to the still shackled four soldiers "You guys ready to go home?" she whispered

"Oh yeah." One Sergeant smiled from ear to ear "Don't you worry about us, we are ready."

Sydney then moved to Nigel "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Nigel smiled nervously

"We will be okay." Sydney promised him "This time tomorrow, we will be in fine restaurant eating a gourmet meal."

"You picking up the check?" Nigel joked

"We will see." Sydney chuckled softly

Michael reached the end of the line, carefully he reached up and tapped three times on the stones in front of him and waited. The stone moved back and to the side, and Michael quickly scurried his way through to the other side and was up and in a crouch in an instant.

"Hi Viper." he whispered

"It's you?" Fatima was shocked "I thought you were retired." She whispered back

"I am, but I'm the one that put you in here. So I'm the one that is going to get you out."

"Thank God." Fatima sighed in relief, "If I had to stay here one more day…" she shook her

head, more than ready to go home after three years of undercover work.

"Which way?"

"Over there." Viper pointed out a tent that was away from the others. "Thor and Loki." she whispered "Behind them is the where the hostages are being kept. Two guards, luck is on our side, there are no lights down there and the shift change just happened. So their eyes won't be used to the dark for at least twenty minutes."

"Good, first Thor and Loki. Then I need a bit of time to leave a present for our friends"

"I slipped them a Mickey at dinner." Fatima told him "Nothing powerful, just enough to make them all a bit sleepy."

"You armed?" Michael asked

Viper frowned "No, women aren't trusted around here." Pigs, she thought bitterly

Slipping his modified SC-20K off his back, he handed it to Viper "It's cocked and locked. Okay let's move out."

Clinging to the shadows Michael and Viper weaved their way to the tent which housed two traitors. Pulling out the tranq gun, Michael got it ready to fire. Like a gentle wind, Michael slipped into the tent, looking down he saw that the two men were already asleep. Without pausing, Michael quickly shot one and then the other with the darts. Loki's eyes opened wide, before he passed out. Thor actually managed to sit up before the powerful narcotics took effect. Michael picked up Thor first and he made his way back to the secret entrance, Viper covering his every move. Then back to do the same with Loki.

When both men were inside the tunnel, Michael turned to Viper.

"Okay here's where I leave you, pull them to the other side and get them ready to be pulled up. I'm going to take care of the tower guards so that we have no problem in leaving."

"How long do I have." Viper looked at the two large men that she had to move.

Michael looked at his watch "You have an hour."

"It'll be done." Viper promised "Watch your ass, the guards may be a bit dopey tonight. But they aren't out." She warned

"Okay, you get going."

Viper disappeared into the tunnel, and Michael turned to the left and proceeded like a shadow through the compound and then up the stairs to the first guard. Michael reloaded the tranq gun, then made his way to the still oblivious guard. Shooting him in the back, Michael grabbed the guard before he fell and leaned him carefully against the wall. Making his way to the other wall Michael made his way up, only this time he wasn't so lucky.

The guard was sitting on the floor sharpening his knife when he saw Michael. The guard stood and began to slash at Michael. Which was stupid, the man should have shouted and awaken the camp, as it was, it only took Michael an extra ten seconds to snap the man's neck. However, those ten seconds cost him as he felt the knife slash to his side. Looking down at it, he knew that he would need stitches. Grabbing a bandage out of his gear, Michael slapped it on, and ignored the pain as he surveyed the camp. No one so it seems had heard the scuffle that had gone on in the tower.

Securing the bandage, Michael went on with the mission. Moving silently and stopping at every tent, Michael left behind a small package hidden within. Finally after leaving the last package in the arsenal, Michael made his way to the cells. Moving down the stairs, Michael spotted the two guards.

"Saleem." the guard nearest to Michael's position began "Do you have a match?"

"Sure, here you go."

Michael knew what was about to happen and shielded his eyes.

The man lit his cigarette and covered his eyes.

"Dammit, now I am seeing spots." he complained

"Me too." the other guard complained "No more smoking down here when we are on guard duty." he said angrily, blinking his eyes to try and get them to focus.

Michael didn't wait for any more than that. The opportunity was too good to pass up, both men had just ruined their night vision by lighting that match, and Michael struck."

Sydney covered both her and Nigel's eyes when the match was lit. Blinking, Sydney put her hand down just in time to see another man suddenly appear between the two guards.

"Phut, Phut..." were the only sounds that Sydney heard as the two guards fell to the ground, obviously dead. The other prisoners moved to the cell doors.

Michael reached down and pulled out the key and went to the cell. Unlocking it Michael entered.  
"I'm here to get you guys out." he whispered "Is anyone hurt?"

"Yes, but we are all able to move." Sydney whispered back to him "We have four soldiers here who are shackled."

Michael nodded as he spotted the four soldiers.

"You guys get ready to move, I'll take care of the others."

Michael moved over to the soldiers and removed his watch. "Don't move." He warned the first man as he twisted the face cover to thirty and pressed on the switch. A thin red beam shot out and began to slice through the thick metal. Ten seconds later Michael moved to the second man and repeated the process as the first man rubbed his raw and chaffed wrist.

Major Simon Ellis looked to his rescuer and whispered "Where is the rest of your team?" he asked wondering why the man was alone.

"I'm it." Michael told him as he moved to the last shackled prisoner

Major Ellis stared at the man incredulously "You have to be kidding me." he whispered as he moved to the cell door and looked out to make sure that no one was coming. His other men stripped the two dead guards of their weapons.

Once everyone was free Michael motioned everyone to the center and began to lay out their escape.

"Listen, once outside stick to the wall and go to your left. About a hundred yards down you will see an opening in the wall, it's down low. Crawl inside and keep moving straight ahead, the tunnel goes for about a hundred yards. It then opens up into a well, I have set up a ladder, so climb up and stay down until we are all out. Then you just follow me out to where our transport will pick us up. Now the most important thing to do, is keep quiet and just keep moving, I go first, Major." Michael handed him a gun "You're last, I'll lead you to the wall and you guys move in while I cover you. Fatima will be on the other side to help you out." Michael looked around at the scared archeologists "Every one understand? Good let's move, we have one hour for our pickup to arrive and we still have to walk there."

Michael led the way out, opening the door at the top, Michael was relieved to see that the camp was still silent. Moving into the courtyard, Michael kept to the wall, looking back he saw that everyone else was following his example.

Sydney followed right behind Michael and held on to Nigel's hand. There was no way that she was going to let go now. Sydney stopped when Michael did and saw that he was pointing down. Following his motion, Syd spotted the opening and quickly got down on her hands and knees and began to crawl, she was followed by Nigel and then Amanda. The others followed in quick succession as Michael scanned the tents to be sure that no one woke up. Simon Ellis was the last and Michael waited a moment and took one last look, then followed shutting the entrance behind him.

Sydney crawled for what seemed like ages before she reached the other end. Standing up she saw to her surprise two unconscious men laying on the ground. Nigel broke through and was beside her and also staring.

"Syd"

Sydney looked up startled and then saw that it was Fatima who was waving to her to come up. Nodding Syd climbed the ladder and reached the top and climbed over.

"Move over there Syd."

Syd moved over to where she was told to go and waited, a minute later Nigel was at her side again.

"Thank God we made it!" Nigel whispered

Sydney shook her head "Don't celebrate until we are on that plane, Nigel." She warned

One by one the other archeologists joined them, looking up Syd saw that the soldiers and the man who had rescued them were pulling up something. Syd realized that it was the two unconscious men.

"More prisoners?" Amanda asked as Syd shrugged her shoulders.

"Got me, probably though. They don't look like they are middle eastern."

Two of the soldiers put the two unconscious forms over their shoulders and moved out.

Michael made his way to the others.

"Okay follow me. We got to go two kilometers on foot, and we have fifty minutes to do it in, let's get going. Viper you have point, I'll take rear guard."

"You got it." Viper turned and began a slow jog into the desert.

Forty five minutes later the group of prisoners fell to the ground exhausted but at the pickup spot. It had been hard going, the only time that their rescuer would slow down was when someone collapsed. One of the female grad student's fell to the ground and couldn't stand up again. Without saying a word their rescuer picked up the young woman and carried her.

"Move, let's go, only half a click to go."

Ten minutes later the group arrived at a point where there rescuer told them to stop. Sydney looked around and didn't see anything that looked like transportation to her, except for a motorcycle. There was no way that everyone was going to get away on that thing.

"Where is our transport?" she asked scanning the entire area.

"Waiting for my signal." Michael told her, then looked at her "You're Sydney Fox right?"

Sydney blinked surprised that this man knew her name, "Yeah."

"Nigel Bailey." Michael pointed

"Yes" Nigel looked at Syd confused

"I promised a friend of yours that I'd get you out."

"Who?" Syd asked confused

"You'll find out in a few minutes."

"What are you waiting for." Ellis stared at the man, wanting only to get the hell out of this God forsaken country and back to his family.

Michael looked at his watch "One minute to go." Michael opened his pocket

"Jesus, you're bleeding!" Amanda saw that Michael had actually already bled a lot. Most of his right leg was covered in blood.

"Oh God." Syd pressed the bandage Michael was wearing harder into his side "Doesn't this hurt?" She asked and feeling that the bandage was already saturated with blood. The man needed a new one and he needed it now.

"Yeah it does." Michael told her simply and continued to ignore the pain. "Twenty seconds." Michael activated his remote and looked back towards the camp, "May Allah accept you into his heaven, and may you only know peace and love for eternity." he said aloud.

"What?" Syd asked confused, wondering if the man was weak from blood loss and beginning to hallucinate.

Michael hit the switch, and night became day, a moment later, the loudest explosion that Sydney had ever heard in her life reached them. The group stared dumbly as the fort where they had just escaped from, was obliterated from the face of the earth. Including all the terrorists that had been asleep there.

"My God." Simon Ellis whispered completely awed by the site.

"YEAH!" one of the soldiers jumped up and down "That's for the ones who didn't make it you bastards!"

"May God forgive me." Michael whispered, but Sydney heard him, looking at Nigel she saw his expression, he had heard as well.

A moment later the sound of large engines broke the silence. Everyone turned and spotted the large plane coming to a landing just a few hundred feet away.

"There is our ride home." Michael told them "Let's go."

The moment that the plane came to a stop, the rear cargo doors were opened and SG-1 was out weapons ready.

Sydney and Nigel were heading to the plane when they spotted the other soldiers.

"Daniel?" Syd was shocked to see him here and now, especially carrying a gun.

"Sydney, Nigel!" Daniel was relieved to see his friends and hugged them "Oh God it's good to see you both." he told them wiping the tears from his eyes. "Come on let's go, let's get you guys home."

Michael was the last man on the plane, hitting the switch he closed the rear hatchway and hit the intercom.

"Pilot, move out."

"We are out of here." The plane began to move out. Just moments later the plane was airborne, the pilot came on the air again, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome you aboard the freedom express. Our next stop is the good ole US of A."

The tired, now, ex-prisoners cheered at the news. Hugs and tears were exchanged by all, all of them grateful to just be alive.

It was only when they were airborne that Michael allowed himself to collapse.

Chapter 22: Casualties of a Shadow War

"Michael!" Daisy ran to her brother's side seeing all the blood. She was very alarmed by the actual amount of blood on his clothes.

"MOVE IT!" Janet ran forward to help Daisy "Gabe, Teal'c help us get him on the treatment table!"

Gabe and Teal'c ran forward and grabbed the weak Michael and carried him over to the medical area.

Cypher grabbed the headset to call in.

"NO!" Michael ordered as he was placed on the table, "Not until we are out of Syrian airspace."

Gadget put his hand on Cypher's shoulder "He's right, we can't risk someone intercepting our transmission."

Sitting Michael on the table Janet snapped on gloves as did Daisy.

"Get those weapons off of him." Janet snapped as Gabe removed the harnesses

"Okay lay him down." Daisy grabbed a pair of scissors and cut open the black suit.

The others gathered around hoping that their rescuer was going to be okay. Syd and Nigel in front with Daniel stared on and waited.

"Okay we have a deep gash here." Janet began to probe the wound "Doesn't look like anything vital was hit. Michael how long have you been bleeding out like this?" she asked knowing that it had to have been awhile with the amount of blood loss.

Michael looked at his watch "Two hours and forty seven minutes."

Shaking her head Janet turned to Daisy "Number four needle and silk." Looking down she smiled at Michael "You are going to be okay, you just need to rest for awhile."

Twenty minutes later Michael moved off the table and sat down in a chair.

"Okay who else is injured?" Janet asked the others, who were all dirty and tired.

"Right here doctor." Sydney led Nigel to the table

Wincing at the sight of the young man's back, "Oh this is nasty, you are Mr. Bailey right?" Janet asked as she stared at the obvious lash marks along the young man's back.

"Yes" Nigel winced as the doctor probed his wounds with her fingertips.

"Okay, what we have here is the beginnings of an infection. It's not serious though, looks like we got you out before any thing permanent happened. I'm going to clean this out with some antiseptics and give you an intravenous anti-biotic. You should be fine in a few days. These marks aren't too deep so they should heal and not leave any scarring."

"Thank you doctor." Sydney sighed relieved that Nigel would be okay.

Daisy moved to the soldiers "Okay who's next?" she asked and began to treat patients as well.

Annie moved to Michael and saw that he was not asleep as he should be. It was then that Annie realized that Control had been right about Michael. Archangel would not stop, would not rest until he was sure that the hostages were safe and the mission accomplished. Annie couldn't help but respect and admire that kind of commitment to helping those who couldn't protect themselves.

"How you doing?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

"I'm good, just keeping an eye on my friends here." Michael pointed to the two unconscious former agents of Sanctuary.

"What's going to happen to them?" Annie asked already pretty sure of what was in store for the two men who betrayed their country.

"They are going to be questioned, then probably cancelled." Michael shrugged unconcerned about their fate. They had chosen to aid the enemy, to aid those that they were supposed to fight. They were traitors, and good men had died because of them. Michael wouldn't lose sleep over the likes of them.

"Are you going to interrogate them?" Gabe asked sitting next to Michael

"I hope not." Michael admitted tiredly "I hate the interrogation process, I just don't have the stomach for it anymore. Not that I ever really did." he added softly

"But if Control orders it?" Annie asked knowing the answer

Michael looked at the two prisoners, "Then I'll get over being squeamish." he said grimly

One by one the former hostages came forward and thanked Michael for saving them. Shaking his hand and patting his back. Sydney and Nigel were last and were thanking him as well. Sydney's eyes opened wide as she realized.

"I'm so sorry, I never even asked you your name!"

Michael smiled at the woman "My name is Michael."

"Thank you Michael." Nigel shook his hand "Thank you for my life. Our lives."

"No problem." Michael moved away from them

"Are you blushing Michael?" Daisy teased her brother

"Never." Michael tried to cover it up and called for everyone's attention. "Okay we have two showers on this plane, one for ladies, the other for the men. Feel free to use them, we have plenty of soap, shampoo's and plenty of towels and we do have clothes." Michael pointed to the racks "You should all be able to find something that fits. Exhausted rescuers should go first. Alice." Michael tossed Viper a towel. As the woman opened a hidden drawer full of men's and women's underwear and found the right sizes.

"Thank you Michael."

Michael grabbed his clothes and went into his shower.

"Alice?" Sydney asked confused "I thought your name was Fatima?"

Alice Rodriguez laughed and lost her middle eastern accent and spoke in perfect unbroken English.

"Not now, and not ever again thank God. I'm going home to Utah! You know get in touch with my Mormon roots."

"Michael?" Cypher called out an hour later as every one sat around freshly showered and in clean clothes eating sandwiches.

"Yeah?"

"We are out of Syrian air space and over the ocean."

Michael nodded and stood up going over to him, "Good, contact Control."

Cypher turned and did as ordered and held up the phone

Grabbing it Michael began "Control? Yeah it's me, the hostages are safe, we are airborne and over the ocean. ETA is in 10 hours, tell the President that everyone is okay and that I found four of his delta force operatives as well." He then gave the names to Control.

Control gave the assembled group a thumbs up, "Great news Archangel, now what about Thor and Loki?"

"On board and unconscious."

"And that thorn in my ass?"

"Has been removed."

"Excellent work, now once those two bastards are awake, begin interrogations." Control announced coldly.

Shocked Michael turned and looked at the former hostages, "What here? I can't, not here." He began to wonder if Control had lost his mind.

"Archangel, we are running out of time. Don't worry about what anyone hears or sees. I'll deal with that as will the President. Get the information that we need Archangel."

"Yes sir." Michael slammed the phone down

"What is it?" Gabe asked exhaustedly, wondering how could these people want more from Michael, "What the hell do they want now?"

Michael ignored Gabe for the moment, "Interrogations are to begin as soon as Frick and Frack are awake." Michael told Gadget

"What here and now?" Gadget questioned shocked and looking at the confused faces of the civilians and the knowing faces of the soldiers.

"Orders." Michael nodded "You wouldn't want to…"

"Hell no." Gadget moved away to his equipment and began to clean the already clean weapons "You are the cold-op, you do it."

Michael sighed, "I was afraid you were going to say that."

Control hung up the phone and looked to the others "Archangel has gotten them out."

"Great news." The President sighed and relaxed for the first time since Michael had gone into Syria.

"Admiral." Control looked to the man "Archangel was also able to release four of your delta force operatives. They are heading back as we speak." Control handed the man a slip of paper "Here are their names.", The Admiral smiled as he read the list and sat back relieved that at least some of his men were coming back.

"What about the MFM?" Toby asked looking around at the others, hoping that they hadn't forgotten about them "Shouldn't we be preparing for their retaliation?"

"No need." Control told the group "Most of the MFM is now dead. What is left is unorganized and broke. The MFM is no longer a threat to anyone."

Praetorian ran down the passageway pushing aside technicians and other personnel. Pausing at Puppet Master's door, he knocked and quickly entered.

Looking up from her desk Puppet Master stared at her number two "What is it?"

"Someone just took out the MFM in Syria."

"What?" Puppet Master closed the file before her "What are you talking about?"

Praetorian sat down and repeated his statement "Someone took out the MFM in Syria. Most of their people are dead, only a handful were out of the country."

"Thor and Loki?"

"Probably dead." Praetorian "I don't know for sure."

"What the hell is going on." Puppet Master began to think "They couldn't have mounted another attack without one of our people hearing about it." Then the truth hit her "Archangel!" she whispered "They must have convinced him to come back. Yes, Control made it to the White House and to the President. By now they know that they don't know who they can trust. Who better than Archangel to come in and try to save the day."

"So what do we do?" Praetorian asked "If they have Archangel, then they might know where we are." he warned the woman

"No, they don't know that. Control wouldn't give Archangel that much information, only enough for the mission at hand" Puppet Master was positive of that "No, but I do agree with you that Archangel is now someone that has to be eliminated."

Praetorian stared at the woman surprised "You said that you didn't want to kill him. That the possibility of his killing our only remaining resources."

Puppet Master smiled a chilling smile "We don't have to kill him to eliminate him as a threat to us. Remember how Michael was after Daniella?"

"A walking zombie for months." Praetorian remembered well

"Contact the team we have on site and cancel his girl friend. Michael will lose his mind." Puppet Master ordered

"He will come after us, you do realize that." Praetorian warned

"By then it will be too late. While Michael is in mourning, we take him as well. Michael will be an easy target by then."

"I'm on it." Praetorian stood up and went to make some phone calls.

"Pilot, where are we?" Michael called over the phone

"Over the middle of the ocean. We will be in Colorado Springs in six hours."

"Go down to ten thousand feet and let me know when we are there."

"Will do."

As the plane descended, Michael turned to the others, "I've already warned you what is about to happen. The bathrooms are small, but they are sound proof. Anyone who doesn't want to watch, go now."

The archeological group with the exception of Sydney and Nigel stood up and entered the bathrooms. It wasn't that either Syd or Nigel wanted to see what was about to happen. It was just that there was no more room in the small bathrooms to fit them all. They had drawn straws, and as with their luck lately, both Syd and Nigel lost. Everyone had been shocked and appalled when Michael told them what was going to happen. They had all protested, but their protests fell on deaf ears.

Michael waited until the doors were closed and turned to Thor and Loki and waited.

"We are now at ten thousand feet."

"Hold until told differently." Cypher called back

"Holding."

"Gadget open the rear door." Michael said tiredly

Once the doors were open and the wind was gusting, Michael approached the two shackled men.

"Open your eyes boys, I know you've been awake for twenty minutes now." Michael told them preparing to make his threats.

Both men opened their eyes and stared at Michael.

"It's been awhile guys, how you been?" Michael began and sat down before them, knowing that he had to scare these two men to death, to get his information. Hopefully he could do that without actually having to hurt them too badly.

"Now guys, I know that you have been trained on how to resist." Michael looked into their eyes "But you guys also know me, you know what I am capable of doing to you. So I'm going to keep it simple and straight forward. One of you is going to tell me what I want to know, now it's up to you who that is going to be. You try and hold out on me, I will get angry, first I will shoot somebody, and then throw you out of this plane. Without a parachute." Michael promised

Thor looked up scornfully "You don't have the balls Archangel!"

Sydney and Nigel sat in shock as did the four soldiers "Archangel!" Sydney gasped and suddenly felt a hand on her knee. Looking over she saw that Daniel was shaking his head to her to be quiet.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked pulling out his gun

"You heard me you pussy, you don't have the…AGGHHH!" The sound of the gun was deafening in the confined aircraft. As Michael blew out Thor's knee.

"You were saying something Thor?" Michael asked as Janet and Daisy turned away not being able to watch this a moment longer.

"Well now that we know that I'm not bluffing, shall we continue?" Michael asked looking at Loki, who was now shaking. "Ah!" Thought Michael to himself "There's my prey."

"You fucking prick!" Thor spat and then began to laugh insanely, "Don't you think that Puppet Master has already thought about this." He taunted trying to ignore the excruciating pain in his knee, "Yeah, I'm sure that Puppet Master has already heard all about what you have just done in Syria."

"So?" Michael asked trying to get the information

Loki was still shaking and staring at Thor "Shut up man, he's going to kill us!"

"He isn't killing anybody as long as we have the information that he needs." Thor laughed "Yeah, I bet some of the boys are getting mobilized right now."

"To do what?" Michael asked the man

Thor looked Michael in the eye "Well Archangel, ask yourself this very simple question. If you are here, who's looking out for your little slag girlfriend?" Thor laughed insanely "Yeah I bet the boys are going to have some fun with her, rape her cute little ass good, before they nail her carcass to a fucking wall."

Archangel exploded, a red film seemed to obscure his vision and for the first time in his life, the Archangel lost complete control. Throwing his gun to the floor Archangel was on top of Thor, his fists were moving so fast that they were just a blur as he smashed his fist into Thor's face over and over again. Gadget and Cypher moved away from him quickly. Stunned the others were momentarily frozen in position as they stared on in shock as they watched a completely out of control man beating another man to death. Michael paused and grabbed Thor by the collar and dragged him to the edge of the plane.

"Michael don't!" Daisy begged him, but Michael was beyond reason

"FUCK YOU THOR! Fuck you and DIE!" Michael flung the man out of the plane, the man's screams died away quickly, turning Michael went towards Loki. Gabe and Teal'c got themselves ready to intercept Michael before he killed the other man.

"I'll tell you anything man!" Loki screamed more terrified than he had ever been in his entire life.

Michael walked right past him ignoring him and grabbed the phone "CONTROL!" he screamed into the phone.

"What is it Archangel?" Began anxiously hearing the terror in his agent's voice. A tone of voice that Control had never heard from Archangel before.  
"Get my father on the phone now!" he demanded his head pounding as images of a dead Daniella filled his mind. Remembering her twisted body and her wide open eyes as she stared at him accusingly. Michael had fallen into the same trap that Daniel had almost fell into earlier. The images were replaced by images of Jenny being beaten and raped then murdered filled his mind. Grabbing his head he begged for the images to stop.

"What is it son?" George Hammonds concerned voice was on the line.

"They are going after Jenny, Dad. You have to protect her, I don't trust anyone but you! Please protect her!" Michael begged.

George Hammond's eyes flew open and his heart began to beat faster, "Oh dear God, Janice and Felicia are with her, I'm on it right now!" the phone clicked

"What the fuck are my sister's doing there." Michael slammed the phone down over and over again. Now more images entered into his already exploding mind.

"CYPHER!"

"Yeah?" Cypher approached carefully, not wanting to be the next guy that Archangel flung out of the plane.

"Get me an outside line, now!" Archangel ordered

Back at Cheyenne Mountain, George Hammond turned to Jack.

"Puppet Master knows that Michael is involved, she's sent people to kill Jenny Barnes. Jack my daughters are there too."

The Presidential staff gasped, as Jack dove on the phone.  
"I want a security detail of twenty men fully armed and ready to move out, NOW, meet me topside and bring me some weapons as well. MOVE IT!" Without another word Jack O'Neill turned and ran out of the room.

George Hammond picked up the phone and dialed "JAKE!" he began "Jenny and my daughters are in danger, they are at the store. Some men are on there way to kill them. Get people down there, please."

Jake slammed the phone down and ran into the bullpen.

"Every one saddle up, break out the heavy weapons. And move! We have an officer in danger!"

Jenny and her guests were sitting down at the table when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jenny answered "Michael?" Jenny frowned "Michael calm down, and tell me what is wrong?"

Paulie's cell phone rang "Yeah? Hey Jake…No nothing is going on… No, I'm with Jenny right now." As Paulie listened he stood up "Okay I have Nunez with me, get here quick."

"MICHAEL?" Jenny was beginning to shake "You are scaring me."

Paulie grabbed the phone from Jenny "Michael, this is Paulie, I'm here with backup. More back up is on the way." The lights in the building went dead. "Hello? Hello?" Paulie dropped the useless receiver.

"Nunez, we have company coming. Where are our guns?"

"On the desk." Rafael Nunez ran to them neatly avoiding all the furniture in the dark, and snatching up the weapons.

Paulie clicked on his mini mag-light that he always carried with him, "Jenny over here, Janice, Felicia over here."

The three women moved to his side quickly, all frightened.

"Paulie what is going on?" Jenny asked terrified, only wishing that Michael was here to protect her.

"Someone is coming to try and hurt you." Paulie explained quickly as he herded the women towards the bathroom, "Something to do with Michael, now get into the bathroom. Here take this, I know you know how to use it." Paulie handed Jenny his backup weapon and the flash light. "Go." Paulie pushed the three women into the bathroom and closing the door. "Lock it" Paulie called out, a moment later he heard the click of the lock

"Paulie, you stay here, I'll see if I can get them between us." Nunez ran to the stairs and was gone before Paulie could stop him. Paulie tipped the table on it's side and hoped that back up got here quick.

Michael slammed the phone down "I'm too late!" he screamed, turning he spotted Loki, who was visibly shaking in his seat.

"You fucking bastard!" Michael began to move towards him, but Gadget was quicker.

Michael looked down at the dart that was sticking from his chest and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Thank you Gadget, thank you." Loki mumbled over and over again

Gadget glared at Loki, "Don't thank me you fucking traitor, if the girl dies. I'm going to make sure that you are locked in a small room with Archangel." he warned as he shot Loki with the other dart.

Gadget took over the situation "You two." he pointed to Daniel and Teal'c "Put him on the medical table. Doc, strap him down until he wakes up and we see how crazy he is."

Cypher stared at Archangel as he was placed on the table.

"Jesus Christ, Gadget, I've never seen Archangel lose it like that. Never…Archangel is always like ice, he's never…"

Gadget ignored the comment for the moment, but felt the same way as Cypher did, Archangel never showed emotion during a mission. The man was always ice, the consummate professional. "Get on the horn and contact base and tell them what's happened. Find out from them what is happening on their end." Picking up the handset he called out "Pilot resume normal altitude. Someone close the rear hatch.

Daisy put a hand on Cypher's shoulder "When you're done, tell them I need to speak to Stanley." she said worried and moved by Michael's side. Suddenly terrified that her sisters were in danger, and even more terrified that they may have just pushed her brother too far.

"You got it." Cypher began to relay the news.

Janet moved over and began to look Michael over. Shaking her head, Janet looked at Daisy "He's torn out his stitches, we'll have to fix him up before we strap him down."

Cypher walked to the group as Daisy sat down and began to talk to Stanley Keyworth. Gabe standing right behind her rubbing her shoulders and trying to listen and find out what was happening. The rest of the archeologists had been bought back into the main compartment. They noted quickly that there was only one man tied up now, when a little while earlier there were two. But thought better to keep silent about it.

"Gadget." Cypher motioned to Gadget to tell him privately what was happening now.

"What's the word?" Gadget asked, he was so exhausted that he didn't care what anyone heard anymore. He'd leave it to Control to keep these people quiet.

Cypher scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, apparently Puppet Master knows Michael is back. She has sent some of the Norsemen to kill Michael's girlfriend, that's problem number one, the next problem is that, two of Michael's sisters are also there as well." Cypher looked confused "I didn't even know Michael had sisters."

The others sat silently listening, all hoping that everything would be okay. Michael had just risked his life for them, had been stabbed for them. Now, his own family was in danger and he was too far away to protect them himself. What made it worse, was the realization, that the only reason his family was in danger now, was because Michael had saved them in the first place.

"Would you want anyone in Sanctuary to know?" Gadget questioned

"Point taken." Cypher agreed "We have police and military on their way right now to cover them. We just have to hope that we get to them first."

"I don't know." Gadget admitted rubbing his chin, "Michael lost contact with his girlfriend. Probably means that the lines were cut. Which means they are already in danger."

Cypher looked at the still unconscious form on the treatment table.

"I don't care who says it or orders me to do it." Cypher began "But I am sure as fuck am not going to be the one that tells him that they are dead. Michael will probably kill the messenger."

Stanley listened and spoke to Daisy, telling her what needed to be done now. This is the very thing that Stanley had feared might happen. Now only time would tell how far Michael had regressed. Stanley's only hope now, was that the military reached Jenny in time. If Michael lost Jenny, Stanley shivered at the thought. There would be no reasoning with Michael then, Michael would completely lose it and go on a rampage. Most likely he would have to be institutionalized for his own safety and the safety of others. Turning to Control, Stanley laid in on him.

"I warned you." Stanley began angrily, "I told you that this was too much for him."

"What?" Leo asked looking up as did the President.

Looking over at the President, Stanley told him "Michael has just had a psychotic break."

"What?" Josh asked shocked as the others stared on.

"Michael lost complete control." Stanley explained as he retook his seat "When Michael realized that his actions put Jenny Barnes and his sisters at risk, he had a psychotic break. Captain Fuentes just told me that Michael beat the crap out of that guy you call Thor, then threw him out of the plane. Threw him out at ten thousand feet, over the ocean, without a parachute. One of your men had to shoot Michael with a tranquilizer gun, before he killed the other man."

Control was shocked, "You mean to say that he threw one of them out of the plane BEFORE he questioned him!"

Stanley stared at the man in shock, "Is that all you care about!" he demanded "That Michael killed before he asked his questions? You fucking people are insane!" Stanley declared

Harm walked out of the terminal, bag in hand and searched the area. Spotting Sarah waving to him, Harm quickly ran across to her. Kissing her, Harm threw his bag in the back seat.

"How's everything." Harm asked lovingly

"Been better." Sarah admitted and explained what happened to Daniel

"So we better cheer Sam up." Harm smiled as he drove out of the airport and headed downtown, instead of towards the suburbs.

"How did you get the early flight?" Sarah asked surprised but happy that Harm was back with her earlier than expected. "I thought the flights were fully booked up."

Harm shrugged his shoulders as he pressed on the accelerator, "Pulled some strings, I know a guy, who knows a guy." he explained

"Harm?" Sarah asked confused, it wasn't like Harm to take the wrong directions

"Hmm?" Harm continued to drive quickly in and out of traffic

"Harm!" Sarah cringed as Harm missed the bumper in front of them by inches "Where the hell are you going? And why are you driving so fast?"

"Am I?" Harm slowed down, but not much "Oh I forgot to tell you, I have to go and see Michael Angel."

"Why?" Sarah asked confused as she held one hand to the dashboard.

"He sent me a letter today." Harm admitted as he passed two more cars, "His last will and testament. I'm kinda worried that he might be contemplating something stupid."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked surprised "His therapist says he's doing so much better."

Harm shrugged "I don't know about that, but I get nervous when people are young and healthy and send me their will's." Harm slowed as he made the turn on to the block where the store was located, Harm noticed that there were two vans parked outside, and the front door to the store was open, and even though it was still early, it was Sunday, which meant that the store had closed early and it was way past closing time.

"Why is the door open?" Sarah asked starting to get an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"No lights either." Harm noticed as he pulled over and got out of the car.

Suddenly they both heard automatic gunfire start inside.

"Shit" Harm dived back into the car and pulled out his bag, opening it he retrieved his gun and a spare clip.

"Harm?" Sarah was shocked that Harm was armed.

"Call the police." Harm told her as he ran to the store.

Sarah ducked down behind the car and pulled out her cell phone.

Harm carefully ducked into the store and quietly crept forward. Hiding behind the shelves of books Harm saw that one man, armed with a MP-5 was standing at the base of the steps with his back turned. Automatic fire began again upstairs, and Harm could now hear single shots as well. Someone up there was armed with a pistol, Harm didn't like the odds. So he decided to make use of the noise. When Harm knew that he was close enough, he raised his own handgun and shot the guard in the back of the head.

Paulie ducked behind the table and waited, he knew that it was only a matter of time before who ever was after Jenny showed themselves. Paulie gripped his pistol harder, to try and stop the shaking in his hands. Paulie knew that if it was the same type of men that had come after Michael before, that he was out gunned and out manned. These guys always came in groups, and with heavy assault weapons, compared to his peashooter.

Tess kneeled beside the frightened detective unseen. Gently she reached up and stroked his hair.

"Do not fear Paul, what will happen, will happen, and I do not think that it is your time yet." she reassured him. Tess knew that if it were time, an angel of death would be here now and not her.

Suddenly Paulie relaxed, he didn't understand why, but his fear, while not gone, was definitely in control. Settling himself down, he began to wait.

Nunez waited down the hall from the stairs. Partially hidden by a large bookcase, Nunez waited patiently for who ever it was to show up. Nunez knew that they would take the stairs, having killed the power, it was the only way to the upper floors. He would wait here, and when he saw them, he would open fire. Nunez looked at his luminescent watch and counted the minutes. He also knew that Jake Carter was on his way here now, and probably bringing the entire precinct with him as well. Silently Nunez began to calculate the time, Jake's call came in just two minutes ago, presumably he was already on his way now with the back up. Time between the precinct and here was normally twenty minutes, but that was during the day. On a Sunday late afternoon, with less traffic, say fifteen minutes. Now with sirens blaring and not stopping for lights, you could cut that time in half at least. So say eight minutes, two…no make that three minutes had already passed, so Nunez knew that he only needed to hold who ever it was off for five minutes. But he also knew that five minutes in a gun fight was a long time.

The first shadow came up the landing, Nunez stared at the man. Dressed in street clothes and carrying an automatic weapon, the man made it to the landing and crept forward, another right behind him. This was it, Nunez took a deep breath, then leaned out and opened fire.

The first two men died quickly, but two more came in their place and opened fire on Nunez. Keeping his back as close to the wall as possible, Nunez waited for his moment. It finally came when he heard the tell-tale sounds of empty weapons. Once again Nunez leaned out and fired four more rounds. One catching, one of his attackers in the chest. The other dived back to the safety of the stairwell. Nunez dropped his clip and reloaded quickly. For the moment he had them pinned down. Looking at his watch, he cursed, four more minutes to go. Once again two men entered the hallway and opened fire, splintering the wood that was the only thing standing between Rafael Nunez and a quick death. Suddenly another pistol began to shoot from above. Nunez realized that Paulie was firing down on the gunmen! That meant that Paulie was on the stairwell above completely exposed! Nunez chanced a quick look around his shield and saw that the two gunmen had now turned and were about to open fire on Paulie! Nunez reached down and grabbed the backup piece that he kept on his ankle.

Without thought, Nunez abandoned his place, running forward. Like a man possessed he began to fire both guns at the men. Paulie continued to fire from above, as Nunez reached the staircase. Four men stood on the staircase, and Nunez knew that he was going to die, there was no way that he could take four men. Suddenly another gun began to fire from below! Nunez kept firing realizing that back up had arrived and they had the killers in a three way crossfire. Nunez felt the a round buzz by his ear, but ignored it and kept firing as he watched the last of the four men fall.

"CLEAR!" he shouted as he saw the last fall.

"Clear down here!" A voice called up to him

"Harm! Is that you?" Nunez couldn't believe it

"Yeah it's me, hold your fire I'm coming up."

"Come ahead." Nunez dropped his empty clips and reloaded his weapons

Harm crept up the stairs and reloaded his weapon as well.

"I'm glad to see you buddy." Nunez smiled giving his friend a hug

"Same here." Harm patted his friends back, relieved that his friend was okay.

"Paulie, that's it, and hey, Harm is here, he really saved my ass." Nunez called out happy that he had survived, there was no answer, suddenly he frowned "Paulie?"

Both men turned and ran up the stairs and found Paul Turelli face down in the carpet. A large pool of blood suddenly appeared below the big man.

"Jesus, Paulie!" Nunez ran to his friend and quickly felt for a pulse "He's alive." he told Harm, and turned him over and saw the hole in the man's chest. Nunez slapped his hand on the wound and applied pressure. Harm, I need something to stop the bleeding!"

"Where?"

"Upstairs in the bathroom I saw a first aid kit, hurry." Then Nunez suddenly remembered "Yell before you open the door, Jenny's armed. Grab the kit and get her down here, she's a doctor!" Nunez yelled after him.

"JENNY!" Harm yelled out "It's me Harm! Where are you? Paulie's been shot!"

The bathroom door opened up "Harm!" Jenny stared in shock, "Where's Paulie!" she demanded to know, first aid kit in hand.

"Down stairs on the landing, he's been shot in the chest. Follow me."

Jenny ran down the stairs as quickly as she could and found Nunez, hands covered in blood trying to stem the bleeding.

"Hold this light over here!" Jenny shoved the mini flashlight into Harm's hand. "I can't see a thing." she told the others as she ripped Paulie's shirt open.

Pounding feet came up the stairs as a dozen flashlights appeared.

"POLICE!" A voice yelled from below

"Jake!" Nunez yelled down "Get up here with those flash lights, Paulie's been shot!"

"PAULIE!" Jake took the stairs three at a time as he jumped over the bodies of the would be assassins. Right now he could give a rat's ass if any of them were alive, his brother was shot!

"Someone call an ambulance!" Harm yelled down

"They are on their way." Sergeant Wilkes yelled up "You guys check these bodies, be careful. Franks you cover them. Bankes go down and check the fuse box, Hammerstein, Croft, go with him."  
"I'm on it sarge." the detective promised as he trained his gun on the bodies. He hoped one would move, just one, for shooting his boss and his friend.

Jenny opened the kit and saw to her surprise that it was a full kit, everything she could possibly need to treat a gunshot wound was there.

"Raise the light." Jenny ordered as she pressed a thick bandage over the wound.

"Jake hold this and let me check and see if he's wounded anywhere else. Press down hard!"

Jake did as he was told as Paulie grunted in pain underneath him.

"Sorry Paulie, but I gotta do it." Jake told his brother "You're bleeding out too much. What the hell were you thinking!" Jake demanded to know "You know you aren't supposed to get into gun fights without me!"

Weakly Paulie opened his eyes "Sorry partner, I'll remember next time."

"I will kick your ass if you don't." Jake told him sincerely

"Lie still Paulie." Jenny told him "And don't you dare go and die on me. I'll never forgive you."

"They're all dead sarge."

"Okay."

A moment later more pounding feet came up the stairs as Jack and his security team ran up.

"Jake!"

"Here, Jack is that you?"

"Yeah." Jake felt a hand on his shoulder "Oh shit, Paulie." Jack groaned seeing his friend shot and bleeding."

"Cap, we got too many people up here!" Sergeant Wilkes told him trying to get a look at Paulie.

Jake looked up from the bandage he was holding, "Take some men search the rest of the store and form a perimeter, no one comes in but the ambulance crew."

Jack turned to his security force "You men go with the sergeant and help the police form the perimeter."

One major snapped to attention "Yes General, Sergeant, just tell us where you want us."

"Let's go." Sergeant Wilkes made his way down.

The lights suddenly came on and Jenny sighed in relief that she could now see properly. Jack looked up and saw the Hammond sisters holding each other and crying. Making his way past the wounded man, Jack spoke to Jake.

"I'll take the women upstairs and keep an eye on them."

"Right." Jake saw the three men who went to fix the lights come back up "You three go with General O'Neill and watch out for those women."

"Where is that ambulance!" Jenny demanded

Jake fumbled for his radio, Nunez took it from him "I got it boss." as he called out on the radio.

"One minute out Jenny." Nunez called to her.

"You hanging in there Paulie?" Jenny asked the wounded man

"Yeah." Paulie groaned "Annie is going to be pissed."

"Yeah, you think?" Jake shook his head "Wait until your mother finds out." he reminded Paulie

"Move, move." The ambulance people arrived

"Do you have any plasma?" Jenny asked as the man opened his kit.

"Yeah."  
"Get it set up, he's lost a lot of blood." she ordered

Jenny and the two paramedics worked quickly to stabilize Paulie and get him ready for transport. Five frantic minutes later they loaded him on the stretcher.

"How do we get him down four flights of stairs?" One paramedic asked

"Use the elevator." Jenny pointed to it "It'll be quicker."

The paramedics rushed to the elevator and made their way down. Jenny began to follow, when Jake stopped her.

"Wait Jenny. How is he?" He asked

Jenny could see the panic and worry in her cousin's eyes, also the shame that he hadn't been there to help.

"He's doing okay, but he has to go to surgery right away." Jenny sighed exhaustedly giving Jake a big hug.

Swallowing hard, Jake hugged his cousin back, glad that she was safe, "The doctors at the hospital will see to Paulie. Let's get cleaned up, I have to know what happened. Then we need to make some phone calls."

Jenny nodded and followed Jake upstairs. She knew that she had done all she could with Paulie. The paramedics would get him to the surgeons okay. There was nothing more that she could do now except call the family and let them know what happened.

Sarah Mackenzie was slowly but assuredly going out of her mind. The gun fire had stopped some time ago now, still no one would tell her anything! The police had arrived about five minutes after Harm had gone into the building gun in hand. Jake had run past her without even pausing and into the building followed by heavily armed police officers. Three minutes after that Jack O'Neill showed up with even more men! Now the police and the soldiers were standing guard outside of the building and not letting her go in to find out if her lover was still alive!

"Is Commander Rabb hurt?" she asked again

Major Tyson patiently shook his head again "Again ma'am I don't know Commander Rabb, so I don't know if he's hurt or not. I do know that we have one wounded man in there right now and some dead bodies. But, I don't know if it is commander Rabb or not."

"Do you have a radio Major?'

"Yes."

"Good, call General O'Neill, tell him LtColonel Mackenzie is out here and she needs to know if Commander Rabb is okay."

"That I can do Ma'am." The Major smiled and relayed the call and waited for a response.

The paramedics came out pushing a stretcher towards the waiting ambulance. Sarah ran to it and looked to see who it was.

"Oh my God! Paulie!"

"Look out" The medic told her as he pushed the stretcher into the ambulance. One man jumped in as the other slammed the doors and ran to the drivers side. A moment later with siren blaring it was gone.

"Ma'am?" The Major called out to her "General O'Neill says that it's okay for you to go inside. He says to use the elevator."

"Thank you Major." Sarah ran inside.

The doors to the elevator opened up and Sarah rushed out. Spotting Harm, Sarah ran to him and hugged him fiercely. Then she pulled back and punched him in the arm.

"What were you thinking!" Sarah demanded to know "Running in here not knowing what the hell was going on!"

"Oww!" Harm rubbed his arm "I'm sorry Sarah, but I had to do something."

"And what the hell are you doing traveling with a gun?" Sarah demanded to know

"I was just about to ask the same question." Jake added having already written down Nunez's story.

Harm began to stammer, when Nunez broke in.

"My fault." he began "Last time Harm was here, he and Sarah came over to the house for a barbeque. Harm and I got to talking about guns. I like the SIG, he likes the Barretta, so I bet him a twelve year old bottle of scotch, that I could out shoot him."

Harm took up the story "I was coming down to spend the week with Sarah, cause she goes back to work next Monday and this is the last week of our leave. Since I don't know when I'll be back, I thought that some target shooting with Nunez would be fun. Also we could settle our bet."

"Well I'm glad that you came." Nunez told him sincerely

"But what were you doing out here?" Jake asked still stuck on that one point.

Harm looked uncomfortable, but answered anyway "I got a letter from Michael, he sent me some legal documents, and I wanted to discuss it with him as soon as possible."

"What documents?"

"Sorry, attorney/client privilege." Harm shrugged apologetically

"Let me loose." Michael demanded once he was awake.

Gadget stood up and crossed to the agent, "I need to know that you aren't going to cancel Loki." he began

Michael's eyes turned black as coal, "So help me Gadget, you are really starting to piss me off." he replied

"Nothing doing Michael." Gadget told him in no uncertain terms "We need Loki right now. You can have him later, but right now, we need you to interrogate him and not kill him."

Michael shook his head angrily "All right, questions first."

Gadget released Michael's straps, getting up Michael crossed over to Loki and opened the man's eyes.

"I figure he'll be up in a few minutes." Gadget told Michael

"Good, I wanna do this quick." Turning to Cypher he asked "How long till we're home?"

"An hour and a half." Cypher told him nervously wondering what the hell Michael wanted of him, he sincerely hoped it was not help with the interrogation.

"Good, relax Cypher, and get me Control." Michael told him calmly.

Breathing deeply Cypher began to relax as he saw that Michael was once again in control of his emotions. Lifting up the phone he waited.

"Control's on line."

Michael took the phone and looked at the others who were all staring back at him. Some of them worried, others just terrified of him. Daisy in particular looked nervous, and only wanting to help him. Michael was grateful for that, he needed Daisy right now, well after he dealt with Loki.

"Control here."

"Archangel here, what's the situation?" Michael crossed his fingers

Control angrily began to yell at him "What the fuck are you doing canceling Thor before you questioned him…"

Michael stared at the phone calmly, "I still got Loki, and believe me he is going to talk." Michael told him "Now tell me about my family."

"The girl is safe, so are your sisters. Your father is on his way to them now." Control informed him "The cops got there in time, and hey they were able to cancel eight Norsemen!" Control was impressed by that "Only one man was hurt. He's in surgery now, and it's looking good for him."

"Who got hurt?" Michael asked nervously, knowing how many Turelli's were cops "Do you have a name yet?"

"Yeah…" Control looked for the paper he had written the name on earlier "His name is Paul Turelli, a cop."

"Nature of injuries?" Michael asked nervously throwing a look at Annie, who was staring at him now confused.

"Shot in the upper quadrant in the chest. I just spoke to the surgeons, and it seems that the bullet went out of it's way not to hit anything vital. He should be out of surgery by the time you get back. Don't you worry about him, we are going to treat him like a hero." Control promised

"You're sure that he's going to be okay?" Michael needed to be sure.

"Positive." Control told him "Now you just get the information that we need from Loki. Then bring him in, I'll conduct the chemical portion of the interrogation to corroborate whatever he tells you."

Michael sighed relieved that Jenny was okay and so were Janice and Felicia, "Thanks Control, where is the cop now?"

"Colorado Springs General."

"Have a car standing by to go there, I'll explain later." Michael promised. And hung up the phone.

"Janice and Felicia?" Daisy asked scared out of her mind

"They are fine." Michael told her and saw his sister visibly relax, that their sisters were both okay.

Nervously Annie stared at Michael, "Every one is safe right?"

Michael nodded "Everyone is alive…"  
"Then who's in the hospital?" Annie questioned feeling a tightness in her chest.

There was no easy way to say it, "Paul was shot in the chest." he told her

Annie suddenly felt like someone had just kicked in her rib cage with a steel toe boot. Gabe put his arm around his friend and held tightly as the others listened.

"What's his condition?" Daisy asked holding on to Annie as well, seeing as how Annie couldn't seem to get enough breath into her lungs at the moment to ask herself.

"He was shot in the upper right quadrant of the chest. He's in surgery right now, and the doctors say that he is going to be okay." Michael reassured Annie.

"He's okay?" Annie asked tears streaming down her face

"He's okay." Michael patted her shoulder "Control says that he should be out of surgery by the time that we get there. I have a car standing by to take us to the hospital. Paul is in very good hands and is going to be okay." Michael promised her

"Who shot him?" Annie asked, wanting at this moment to make that person pay for hurting her man.

"The Norsemen." Michael told her simply

Annie stared into Michael's dark eyes "You mean like him?" Annie pointed to the still unconscious Loki.

"Exactly like him." Michael agreed with her

"He's dead." Annie said simply reaching for a gun

Michael grabbed her arm, "Not yet." he told Annie "We need him for now, first we get the information we need. Then if you still want to cancel him…" Michael shrugged "He's all yours." he promised.

"You people are insane!" Amanda stared at the group horrified by this conversation, "And you, YOU are the Archangel that we've read about?"

"I am." Michael admitted his eyes never leaving Loki, Michael recognized the tell tale signs that Loki was pretending to still be out "Now if you will excuse me, I have an interrogation to get on with. Up Loki…" Michael told the still faking former agent "You really don't want to piss me off right now. You might just end up like Thor." he warned

The man's eyes snapped open and terrified "Okay man, okay, just promise me that you won't hurt me." Loki begged as he watched Michael move by his side.

"You know that's completely up to you, Loki." Michael patted the man's arm gently "Tell me the truth and we won't have to resort to such tactics."

The image of his friend and colleague flying out the plane was still fresh in Loki's mind, "Okay, what do want to know."

"Cypher." Michael called out

Cypher reached over and hit the recording device. "You're on."

Michael sat down by Loki and pulled out a knife "Lie to me Loki, and I'll start with cutting off your fingers one joint at a time." he promised "Now what is Puppet Master up to, we saw the Armageddon file, and we know she stole the americium. What's the plan now?"

Loki nodded, he knew that Archangel was not kidding about cutting off his fingers, "Right, well she's processed the americium. That much I know."

"Is is weapons grade?"

"Yeah it is." Loki quickly agreed terrified "She's making three devices, two small suitcase bombs and one giant blast."

"Two suitcase bombs won't do the kind of damage she wants. Are you lying to me Loki?" Michael held up the knife.

Loki's eyes were riveted on the knife, "NO WAY, I'm not lying. You're right, the blast isn't normally big enough. Except that she's gotten hold of a new mineral that Norton's been working on."

Michael listened interestedly "Yeah, and..?"

"This new mineral, radically increases the blast radius of a nuclear explosion."

"By how much?" Michael demanded to know  
"The two little ones are fifty kilos a piece with this stuff it increases the blast range a couple of hundred times, or so I'm told. That one little suitcase bomb with that new mineral mixed in, can destroy an entire city."

"Where are the bombs to be placed?"

"I don't know for sure. Praetorian and Odin were working that part of it. I do know Washington is one target, the other is either New York or Los Angeles."

"That could wipe out New York City!" Gabe gasped realizing the implications "That's nine million dead in Manhattan alone!"

Amanda stared at the other shocked faces, she stared hard at the man that was now chained up. He was talking of killing millions! Suddenly, Amanda found that she didn't really care what happened to him, as long as he and his group were stopped before so many innocent people died.

"Another few million in the other four boroughs." Daniel agreed shocked to his very core.

"The big blast, the remaining one hundred and fifty kilos. Where is that bomb going?"

"Syria."

"Why Syria?" Michael demanded to known

"The MFM, they were supposed to get the blame for the other two blasts."

"I get it now." Michael suddenly realized the plans true nature "When is Puppet Master going to be ready to implement?"

"A week, two at the outside."

"Where is she?"

Loki trembled "I don't know."

Everyone jumped as Michael slammed the knife down, centimeters from Loki's fingers "Don't you lie to me now!" Michael yelled at him.

"AGGHH!" Loki looked down at the knife and back at Michael "I swear on my mother's life, I don't know Archangel. I'd tell you if I knew, the last time I saw her was a few weeks ago. It was in a safe house in Nevada, but she said that it was temporary and only for the meeting."

'Nevada?' Michael had a funny feeling coming over him

"Where's the other Norsemen?"

"Thor and I were dispatched to train the MFM. We got word that another team of eight were sent to Colorado Springs. Just in case you got involved they were to take you out." Loki sighed shaking his head "God I wish they had."

"Awww…" Michael smiled, it was a cruel smile that sent chills down the spines of anyone who saw it, it was the smile of madness. "But then we would never have had this enlightening chat. What about Odin and Praetorian?"

"They are going with the remaining Norsemen to plant the devices."

"That leaves Puppet Master alone." Michael frowned lost in thought "She would never do that, not on the eve of an operation this size."

"Well she has her security team and the others." Loki shrugged

"Security team?" Michael asked confused, although he never let the confusion show on his face "How many on that team?"

"Couple of hundred probably." Loki told him

"Now I know you're lying." Michael began to lower the knife and let it touch Loki's knuckles "Puppet Master doesn't have those kinds of resources anymore."

"I swear it to you Archangel. She does have them, at Sanctuary 2."

"Sanctuary 2?" Michael shook his head "No, she couldn't have built another base of operations. She doesn't have the money for that."

Loki's eyes never left the knife that was now touching his skin, trembling he added, "I don't know how she got it, and I've never been there. Odin once told me that it's in the middle of the desert. That's where she's training those kids."

Nevada! Desert! Kids!

Michael put the knife to Loki's throat, a thin trickle of blood began to drip down Loki's neck "What kids!" he demanded to know

Loki's eyes opened wide in terror, his mouth opening and closing silently. Concentrating he forced the words out.

"The next generation of Guardian Angels! That's it, I swear to God that is all that I know."

Everyone gasped as they heard those words.

Stunned Michael slowly lowered the knife, and stood up again. His mind in turmoil, how could this have happened? How could he have allowed this to happen?

"Another generation…" Michael whispered to himself "That bitch…"

George Hammond arrived at the hospital and quickly moved inside to the front desk.

"A man was bought in a little while ago." he began breathing hard "Paul Turelli, he'd been shot?"

The nurse looked up and checked her list of patients. "Yes sir, Mr. Turelli was taken into surgery. Are you a member of the family?"

Without thought George lied smoothly "Yes, he is my nephew."

The nurse didn't even bother to ask for ID to ensure if he was telling the truth or not. The nurse just turned and pointed down a hallway.

"Down there to the elevator, take it to the fifth floor, turn left and you will find the waiting room. There are quite a few of Mr. Turelli's other relatives up there now. So you will have plenty of company."

"Is there any word on his condition yet?" he asked nervously

"No sir." The nurse shook his head "I'm sure that the doctor will inform you the moment that Mr. Turelli is out of surgery."

Without another word, George Hammond hurried down the passageway and followed the nurse's directions. Going up to the fifth floor and walking down the hallway, George could see that the entire floor was full of Turelli's. Nodding to familiar faces George made his way inside to where Jack had told George, he would be waiting with his girls. Inside the main area he found them.

"Janice, Felicia!" George moved to his girls and took them into his arms, as both women ran into them willingly.

"Oh God daddy, it was so horrible." Janice wiped the tears from her eyes "All that shooting that just started and then we were waiting in the dark. Not knowing what was going on, or how it was going to end."

"You're both okay thought right?" he asked still scared out of his wits

"Fine, if it wasn't for Paul and Rafael and Harm, well I don't know. They risked their lives for us. Now…" Felicia shook her head not wanting to even think that Paul Turelli might die.

George looked around and spotted another young woman, one whom he had become very fond of, and hoped one day would be his daughter as well.

"I'll be right back." George promised his two girls, "Jenny!" George moved over to the young woman "Are you okay?" he asked very concerned about her as well.

"I'm fine George." Jenny told him grateful for his concern

Turning George spotted the senior Turelli's, Tony Turelli Sr. and his wife Carmella sat surrounded by family. Moving over to them, George shook hands with both distraught parents.

"I came as quickly as I could." George began "As soon as I heard what had happened."

Tony Sr. nodded his thanks to George and held his wife, "Paulie is strong." He said confidently "This is not going to stop my boy." Kissing his wife's forehead he whispered in her ear "I'm going to get some coffee, do you want some?"

"No" Carmella Turelli told him as she had told everyone who had offered her anything to eat or drink. How could she think of herself when her baby boy was in there with a bullet in his chest!

"You must eat something Mama." Miranda told her mother "Poppa's right, Paulie is going to be just fine." She said with much more confidence than she felt.

"Yes Mama." Sam Jackson agreed "Paulie is going to need your help to get better. You can't help him if you don't take care of yourself first. Think of him."

Carmella smiled "My two bambinas." Caressing their cheeks Mama nodded. "Yes Poppa, I will have some coffee.

Sam smiled relieved. In the time that she had known this feisty little Italian woman, Sam had really come to love her and feel like a member of the Turelli family. When Sam called her Mama, it was something that she felt from deep in her heart. Jake had once told her that Mama Turelli had a way of making you feel like family, and now Sam knew that she did indeed feel like a daughter to Carmella.

"Sam?" George hugged her

Sam smiled and hugged him back "Uncle George."

George Hammond smiled happily surprised "You haven't called met that since you were twelve."

Sam shrugged "I didn't think that you would appreciate it at work."

"Where's baby Sam?" George asked looking around and not spotting a pram anywhere in site.

"Chun-li is watching her." Sam told him "He volunteered to watch all the younger Turelli's at Gabe's house, while the parents came here."

"He's a brave man, to have all those kids around." George smiled

Sam smiled "Well Josie and Cassie are helping as well."

Tony Sr. stood up and moved to George "Help me with the coffee George, I won't be able to carry enough for everyone. Jake, Jenny, Miranda and Sam, you come too and help." he ordered and walked down towards the elevators.

"We'll help too." Janice and Felicia followed them out feeling a bit like intruders, and knowing from the look on Tony Turelli's face, that the man wanted answers. Well so did the Hammond girls.

Once everyone was in the elevator, instead of pushing the down button. Tony Sr. pressed for the top floor. George said nothing, knowing that he was going to be asked what was going on, and George also knew that for the first time in his adult life. Major General George Michael Hammond was going to break his oath of secrecy and tell these people exactly what was going on. They were involved now, they had paid their entrance fee with Paul Turelli's blood. They had a right to know the whole truth. Exiting the elevator on the top floor, Tony turned left and proceeded to another staircase and went up that floor which opened onto the roof. The night was dark, but the roof was well lit. Benches were placed at strategic locations to afford hospital personnel a place to hang out and get some air, or smoke a cigarette. The far end of the roof was dark and there stood the giant air vents that turned slowly, circulating the air through the building.

Without any preamble, Tony Sr. got down to business.

"You know why I asked you out here." He stated

"Yes, I do." George Hammond agreed

Tony turned to his daughter and her husband and his niece, "Miranda, Jake and Jenny know what is going on. Or at least a part of what is going on, but they won't tell me. This is the first time since I have known any of them, that they have kept a secret from me. I don't like it George, I don't like it at all. I don't like it that my son is having a bullet removed from his chest, because he was shot trying to protect my niece and your daughters, in your son's store." Tony crossed his arms and looked George in the eye. "Will you tell me what is going on?"

"I will." George pointed to the benches and took a seat himself "You are a part of this story you know."

"I am?" Tony Sr. was confused.

George nodded "It started on September 12th 1974. When my son was kidnapped from the botanical gardens, do you remember?"

Tony Sr. wracked his memory and it dawned on him "Yes! I remember now, I was the patrol officer on duty that day, I was there with my partner. We drove you home."

George nodded in agreement, then he proceeded to tell the group everything. About the deaths of Sanctuary agents in Colorado springs a few months previous. How he then learned that his son was still alive, and that he was the infamous Archangel. The struggles that he and his family had gone through trying to reach his son. The fact that his son had fallen in love with Jenny and how his son now remembered about his father and sisters.

Tony Sr. listened and remembered that day, the woman, George's wife. Tony remembered how crushed the woman was about losing her boy. How George Hammond was in shock and practically had to be directed into his home by Tony and his partner. The months of fruitless searching that he had done. The long hours, following leads that lead absolutely no where. Tony remembered it all, then he remembered why he was up here.

"What is happening now though George?" Tony asked confused "Michael was retired. The papers all said that the Archangel was retired."

"That is what I want to know!" Jenny put in her thoughts, the thoughts that had been burning in her heart to know the answers to, "Michael hated that place, those people, he hated the violence. Why did he go back?"

"He had no choice." George said simply "You see the person who ran the organization that Michael worked for has stolen nuclear materials. She is constructing a weapon or weapons right now as we speak. This woman intends to kill a lot of innocent people, and start a war between us and the middle east. She feels that the only way to stop terrorism is to destroy the states that harbor terrorists."

The others gasped, all in the state of shock. Jenny stared at the ground, she felt as if someone had just gut punched her and knocked all the air out of her.

"Nuclear materials…" She whispered "And I told Michael, that I wouldn't wait for him. That I hated him…" Jenny felt ashamed that she had added that guilt to Michael's already over-flowing plate.

"Also…" George continued "The MFM terrorist organization, has taken hostages in Syria. Michael went to bring them home, and to find two men who know what is going on right now that are at that encampment."

"Those poor people that went missing in Iraq?" Miranda covered her mouth wondering what those people were going through and their families.

George easily read her expression "Don't worry, Michael has already freed them." He told the others.

"What aren't you telling us dad?" Felicia knew her father very well, and she knew that he was holding out on them now.

George looked at his girls wondering what he should tell them, the truth just seemed the easiest way, "Michael's been injured." George admitted painfully "He's been shot and stabbed." The tears were threatening to fall down George's face as his two daughters cried "My son, has had to kill again, he has had a major set back in his therapy. He has had what his doctor calls a psychotic break. My son told me that he doesn't expect to survive this. He is fully prepared to die, to try and stop this from happening."

Miranda hugged her little cousin and held her upright. Tears falling unheeded down her beautiful face.

"But he has help right? I mean the CIA, and this Sanctuary, they are helping right?" Mira asked wanting desperately to give Jenny some hope.

George Hammond shook his head "Michael is alone, the CIA and Sanctuary, as well as the military, NSA, FBI have been infiltrated by this woman. No one knows who the traitors are, so we don't know who we can trust. So Michael is the only one with the skills and the knowledge of how to track these people down and to stop them."

"Make him stop daddy!" Felicia begged him "He will listen to you!" Janice nodded in agreement

Shaking his head he continued, "He won't stop." George told them "And I can't ask him to." George admitted painfully "I mean, do I save my son, at the cost of tens of thousands of innocent lives? Maybe more?" George shook his head "I don't know." he admitted exhausted, "I don't know what is the right thing to do anymore."

The group sat silently awhile longer talking about what was to be done now. Finally ten minutes later they stood up and went back down to get the coffee that everyone was still expecting. Each one offering the other comfort as best they could, and as much as they could.

The door to the roof slammed shut, and for one moment, everything was still and quiet on the roof top. Suddenly three shadows moved from the darkened area of the roof and came together.

"Did you hear?" Whispered the first one

"Yes, so the angels who came to visit us were real." The second whispered

"And telling the truth as well." Put in the third

"So what the hell do we do now?" asked number one

Number two sat down on the ground "You know that I never agreed to what we did, I never liked that plan. We would be dead now if it wasn't for him."

"I know that." Number one put in "That is in the past though, we can't change that now, the question is, what do we do now?"

"We have some choices to make." Number three announced nodding to Number one and they both left leaving one lone shadow on the roof to think. While they went down to discuss the situation privately.

With legs dangling dangerously over the edge of the hospital roof top, the shadow thought about life. Choices made, decisions made in the past that had affected the rest of life. One thing was obvious to the shadow, Puppet Master had finally flipped her lid.

"I never did think that you were sane Puppet Master." the shadow admitted aloud "Dear God what do I do now?" the shadow asked "Should I sacrifice everything that I have built?"

Monica appeared on the roof top, a soft glow surrounded her as she sat next to the shadowy figure.

"What did Michael sacrifice for you?" She asked carefully "Is your secret so important that you would let millions die?" she questioned

The shadow flashed a look at the angel "Millions?"

"Yes" Monica warned "Entire cities reduced to cinders and ash. Millions dying in a heartbeat, millions more dying as a result of that act of madness, is that not worth sacrifice. You believed it once, or have you forgotten." She asked staring into the shadowy face. "God knows what he is asking of you is difficult. Yet he asks you to do it anyway. God will not force it upon you. God will understand if you say no, he gave Michael that same choice."

"And Michael said yes." The shadow laughed "Of course he did."

"And yet, Michael never thought of asking you for help." Monica added staring at the night sky.

"Why didn't he?" The shadow asked, hoping for answers that would make life a bit easier to deal with at this particular moment."

"Michael would never risk your life. He swore an oath to God, that he would never ask for your help. That he would never knowingly place you in danger."

"That stupid idiot!" The shadow muttered angrily.

Shrugging Monica turned to face the shadow once again, "There is more." and she proceeded to tell the rest.

Silently the shadow stood up and slowly walked back into the hospital and picked up the phone and made two phone calls. Not saying much, only that it was imperative that they had to talk immediately face to face and not taking no for an answer. Going downstairs, the shadow went to a parked car and got in. There was much work to be done, pulling out a cell phone the nights work began.

The plane landed without incident at the private airfield and it's passengers disembarked. Michael and Viper in the lead holding Loki and escorting him to the waiting Control. Who smiled when he saw who was coming.

"Loki." Control looked the man up and down "I've been waiting for you, so have the twins."

Two identical men stepped forward, both men with receding hairlines and cold faces, devoid of any kind of human emotion. Their skin pasty white, which only served to make the two look like corpses. Smiling the two took custody of Loki.

"No CONTROL!" Loki begged, he knew quite well what the twins were good at. That their one purpose in life was to interrogate subjects, involving as much pain as possible. The twins dragged their latest subject away still screaming.

"Control." Viper smiled at the man

"Viper" Control held out a hand and shook it heartily "Excellent work, without you, things would have gone to hell quickly. Excellent work." Control held out a plane ticket "Here's your ticket, go on home for a few weeks. We will conduct your debrief after you've had some time off. Especially after this present crisis is over with. The car will take you to the terminal."

"Thank you sir." Viper took the ticket and turned to Michael "Thanks for getting me out."

"No problem. My best to your family." Michael nodded his head to the waiting car "Get out of here."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Viper smiled and waved as she ran to the awaiting car anxious to get home to her folks.

Control watched his agent leave and turned to Michael, "Archangel, well done."

Michael's face never changed expression "You should have told me."

Taken aback Control stared at his agent, "What are you talking about?"

"Sanctuary 2, the new Guardian Angels." Michael shook his head angrily "You should have told me."

"It was need to know." Control told him in no uncertain terms "Besides what could you have told us that we don't already know?"

Michael shook his head, shocked at the utter stupidity that Control was displaying.

"I could have told you where she was the whole time."

Control stared at his agent in shock "How could you possibly know that?" he asked wondering if his agent had been holding out on him.

Michael turned and headed to another parked car that was waiting and called over his shoulder "There is only one place big enough to train and house that many people and still keep it hidden. The Big Nowhere!"

Control followed quickly behind Michael and stopped him "You know where the Big Nowhere is?"

"I lived there for thirteen years Control!" Michael yelled at the man "Of course I know where it is located. We've already had my debrief on the phone, so get going with Loki and find out if what he told me is the truth." Looking at the former hostages he added "And you still have to debrief those guys. I'm going to the hospital and check on Paul Turelli. You can contact me there or at home. Annie, come on, were going to the hospital."

Daniel turned to Sydney and Nigel "You guys are going to be awhile, so I'm going to go with Michael and Annie. You have my cell number, call me when you are done. You guys can spend the night at my place."

Sydney Fox smiled at her friend "Thanks, we appreciate that, but we don't want…"  
Daniel shook his head "No, don't say it Syd, both you and Nigel are always welcome in my home. It is no inconvenience." Daniel refused to take no for an answer from his friends.

"Then we'd love to stay." Nigel put in, seeing that Daniel was determined

"Good" Daniel looked back and saw that Gabe was waving to him to hurry, "I have to go, I'll see you guys in a bit." That said Daniel ran over to the waiting SUV and got in.

Control looked at the group and smiled "Did everyone eat, get medical attention? Good, please follow me and I will explain what is going to happen now."

The group began it's descent down the elevators and control turned to the group. "Now I know that you know, who the man who rescued you is."

"Yes we do." Agreed Syd staring at the man, and not trusting him a bit. The man smiled too much, and it was not genuine. The smile never reached the man's eyes.

"Well, for his safety, we ask you not to reveal the fact that it was he that rescued you. We are going to have you all sign non-disclosure agreements. That means that you will never in any way shape or form ever discuss the real facts surrounding your rescue. You will never speak about what you have heard said today, to anyone. This is imperative, no one must ever know. Now I am taking you into a room to sign these forms. From there I will take you to meet your families, who are waiting for you here, then the President of the United States wants a few minutes with you as well."

"Sir?" One of the Delta Force commandoes began "What are we going to say happened."

"Well lieutenant, three more Delta Force commando teams infiltrated the base and were able to make the rescue. We landed helicopters in the area and had you evacuated. Those teams are on their way back to their base of operations now. This is what you will tell anyone who asks."

Amanda looked unconvinced and felt uncomfortable being asked to lie "But, it was Michael who saved us. I think that we should say that, the man is a hero."

"You won't be helping him any, if you tell the truth. The Archangel is retired and no one knows where he is, nor how to get in contact with him. Think of the man's family, you already heard what happened because he went after you people. If his enemies finds out that he is still active and that he has a family that can be exploited. They will be killed. Besides, he was bought out of retirement for this one occasion. After this is over, Archangel is going to disappear forever."

Sydney knew that she didn't want that on her conscious, looking at the others she caught their eyes and finally nodded. Smiling as the elevator doors opened, she began.

"I will never be able to thank those soldiers enough for rescuing us."

"Yes, mighty nice blokes, the US…Ah?" Nigel stammered not knowing which branch Delta Force belonged to in the service.

"Army" Major Ellis supplied as he smiled in agreement with the others "Yeah, I can't wait to get back and buy those guys a beer."

Jed Bartlet stood up from his seat as the group were bought into his temporary office. Smiling he shook hands with each person and spent a few minutes talking to each one. Then he introduced them to the first lady and the rest of his staff. As the group were making small talk, the President turned to Control.

"Well?" he asked

Control nodded and pulled out the folded pages from his jacket and handed them to the President.

"They've all signed and they've all agreed with the cover story. They have also agreed that they will say nothing about the present operations."

"Good." Jed sighed and then turned to CJ and giving her the pre-arranged signal.

CJ smiled and looked at the group and held up some folders "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the story that is going to be given to the press. We are going to have a press conference tomorrow afternoon. We have arranged hotel accommodations for all of you at the hotel." CJ looked around and called out "Except for Mr. Bailey and Ms. Fox?"

"Here." Nigel held up his hand

CJ smiled at them "It was made pretty clear to me by LtColonel Jackson, that you two will be staying with her and her husband."

"Thank you Ms. Cregg." Sydney sighed relieved that it was almost over and she could finally be alone soon, with Nigel.

"Please everyone…" CJ continued "Please, get your stories straight. We don't want to take any chances that someone may realize that it was not the Army that rescued you. We do not want our agent's life placed in any danger." CJ handed out the short statements for them to memorize.

"Josh?" Jed looked to his assistant Chief of staff

Josh nodded in understanding and whispered to Donna who slipped out of the room.

Jed Bartlet got everyone's attention again "Now, for the good news. We have arranged for your families to be here tonight. We are having them bought down now. Obviously they have been extremely worried about you all."

Everyone looked excited at the prospect of seeing their families again, especially now. There was a knock on the door and it opened. Donna stepped to one side as the families began to enter.

Monica Ellis was the first person in, flaming red hair and green eyes she held a squirming infant in her arms.

"Simon." she cried and ran into his outstretched arms

Holding her tightly Simon Ellis looked at his son, "Hey there baby boy, I'm your daddy."

"SYDNEY!" Randall Fox quickly crossed the room and took his daughter into his arms.

"Nigel!" Jenny hugged him

"Daddy! Jenny!" Syd hugged her family close to her and felt her eyes beginning to well up.

"Nigel."

Nigel's eyes bugged out seeing who it was "Preston?"

"Nigel." Preston hugged his brother, who instantly winced in pain, Preston backed away "Nigel? What's wrong old man?"

Nigel waved it off "I hurt my back is all. What are you doing here?"

Preston stared at his little brother "I came to see you, make sure that you were alright. After I heard what had happened, I called Uncle John and he was able to get me here quickly, I was so…" Preston shook his head unable to continue

Nigel stared at his brother in shock, his brother had been worried about him? This was something new, and unexpected.

"I'm fine Preston." Nigel told him simply, to stunned to say anything else.

"Good" Preston backed away from his brother, wanting to say so much, but the words wouldn't come "Good", he said again simply.

Randall shook his head "You brits and your lack of emotions. Come here Nigel." The big man took Nigel's smaller frame into a hug.  
"DAD!" Sydney winced seeing Nigel's pained expression, "His back remember!"

Randall let him go "Sorry, I'm sorry Nigel, we are just so happy to see you, both of you safe and sound."

"It is so good to see you too Randall." Nigel smiled happy to have such good and caring friends.

"Come on." Randall announced "Let's get you both a good meal and a bed so that you guys can rest, we will talk in the morning. Come on Preston, you too."

"We are staying with friends in town dad." Sydney told him "You remember Daniel don't you?"

Randall paused for a moment, it was rare when Syd actually introduced him to any of her boyfriends, so each stood out in his memory, "Yeah, nice guy, skinny, glasses and allergies. You dated him in college for awhile."

"Yes that's him." Sydney laughed wondering what her father would say if he saw Daniel now "He and his wife insist that we stay with them tonight."

"I don't…" Randall began only wanting to be near his daughter.

Jenny put a hand on her husband's arm "It might be a good idea at that Randall. Remember how packed the hotel was with reporters? Syd and Nigel will never get a night's peace there."

"You're right honey." Randall didn't like the idea, but he had to agree "Dinner first though right?"

"One stop first." Syd corrected and lowered her voice "There is someone I want you to meet." Syd knew that her father of all people could be trusted with the truth. Sydney wanted to thank her savior without a lot of people around, she knew that Nigel wanted the same thing.

Annie ran down the hospital corridors, heading for the operating room, visitors lounge. There she met the rest of the Turelli family, who all stopped her and gave her words of comfort and hugs. Miranda spotted the muscular woman and went to her side, giving her a big hug as well.

"How is he?" Annie asked with her heart in her throat.

"We don't know yet." Mira admitted "But don't you worry, Paulie is much too tough to die."

"Where's Mama?" Annie asked needing to see the tiny woman who was like a mother to her.

"Over here." Mira led her soon to be sister in law to her parents

Annie hugged the small woman who gently stroked her hair.

Carmella Turelli could feel the tight muscles in her daughter's back.

"It's okay Bella, you can cry now." She whispered into Annie's ear "Mama is here."

Annie let go the emotions that she had been holding back and let herself cry. Mama Turelli rocked her back and forth, as if she were just a small child.

"Daniel!" Sam smiled and took her husband into her arms and hugged him tightly "Don't you ever just leave me like that again." Sam told him "Please don't just leave me in the dark like that ever again."

Daniel relished in feeling Sam's weight in his arms again "I won't, I promise." he whispered to her.

Sam pulled back a moment "Your friends are safe?"

"Yes, they are. Nigel got hurt a bit, but he's going to be fine." Daniel admitted

"Daniel?" Jenny hated to interrupt but she had too.

"Jenny." Daniel smiled  
"Where's Michael?"

His smile vanishing, Daniel didn't know where to begin "Jenny, I , he…"

"He's hurt, I know." Jenny bit her lip "Just where is he?"

"Down the hall, treatment room J, Daisy and Janet wanted to change his bandages."

"Thanks" Turning Jenny hurried down the hall, finally finding the right room, she knocked and then entered.

Michael was seated on the treatment table with his shirt off and Janet was about to remove the blood soaked bandages. Spotting Jenny, Michael slid off the table and went to her.

"Jenny, are you okay?" he asked nervously "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, so are Janice and Felicia, everyone is okay. How are you?" Jenny asked looking at the bandages.

"I'm fine." Michael waved it off more worried about Jenny

Jenny looked at Janet and Daisy "I'll change his bandages, could you guys…"

"Sure." Janet grabbed her stuff as did Daisy and quickly left the two alone. Daisy still had to find her sisters to make sure that they were both okay.

"I was so scared that something might have happened to you." Michael admitted "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault"

Jenny saw that Michael was filled with guilt, at the thought that he had placed her in danger. Shaking her head she grabbed Michael's face, "It's not your fault, it's the fault of those men, and that Puppet Master, it was them that put us in danger, not you. Sit down Michael and let me have a look."

Jenny looked at the wounds and tears began to form in her eyes. Quickly she changed them adding anti-bacterial cream to keep the wounds from getting infected. Taping the new bandages in place, Jenny finally looked up into Michael's dark eyes.

"I am so sorry." Jenny began "I should have realized that only something extraordinary could have made you go back to them. Please forgive me Michael."

Michael wiped away Jenny's tears and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Jenny." he whispered "There is nothing to forgive."

Jenny looked up into his eyes "Your father told me what is going on, Jake and Uncle Tony and Mira know as well." She added "I know you have to do what you feel is right, but do you have to do it alone?"

"I'm afraid so." Michael told her gently "There is no one that I can involve in this. I won't have people getting killed because they simply don't know what to do in this kind of situation. It would be suicide."

"What about your life?" Jenny asked him tears falling "What about my life with you?"

"I wish that I could promise you that I was going to survive this. I can't." Michael told her simply, wishing there was another way, "If I don't stop them, millions will die Jenny. Millions of innocent lives are at steak here. I wish there was another way, but there isn't. If I fail, world war 3 will break out."

Jenny hugged her lover tightly crying, "Damn it Michael, why did you have to be the best."

Randall Fox stared surprised at Daniel Jackson. The last time that he'd seen Daniel, he had been 21 skinny as a rail with huge glasses and sneezed every minute or so. Now Daniel was tall, handsome, and while not huge was definitely very well built. Shaking hands he smiled.

"Daniel, good to see you again."

"Randall, so nice to see you. This is my wife Sam."

Sam held out a hand "Mr. Fox, a pleasure."

Beautiful wife too, Randall was going to over load here.

"This is my wife Jenny."

As everyone was introduced, Sydney and Nigel looked around searching for Michael.

Gabe saw the expression on their faces and knew who they were looking for.

"Michael will be back in a minute." he told them

"Okay." Syd relaxed and turned to Daniel and Sam "Okay mom and dad, let's make with the pictures." She teased.

"Ohhh, she's beautiful." Syd melted at the sight of the dark haired baby girl.

"Very beautiful." Nigel agreed, unconsciously putting his arm around Sydney to get a better look, while Sydney also unconsciously rested her weight into Nigel's chest.

'They look very cozy together.' Randall thought with a smile, wishing that Sydney would wake up and just admit that she loved Nigel, although Nigel was just as bad, Randall admitted.

Randall took the picture and smiled, remembering when Sydney was this age, it seemed like only yesterday.

"She's very beautiful."

Jenny Fox smiled and looked at the proud parents "What's her name?"

"Samantha." Sam told her "We call her Sammy."

"Good" Sydney told her handing Sam back the picture "Men are always naming the boys junior, more women should do that as well."

"Really?" Randall couldn't help teasing his baby girl "So when am I going to be able to hold little Sydney in my arms." Pointing to Nigel and Sydney he added "Neither of you two are getting any younger, you know."

Nigel blushed red

"DAD!" Sydney turned a bit red herself

"Really." Preston looked at Randall, wanting to get a little dig in at Nigel, just to keep in practice "You should just admit it Nigel, you are besotted with the woman."

The two were saved any further embarrassment by the arrival of the surgeon.

Everyone went deathly silent as the doctor went to the senior Turelli's.

"Everything went perfectly." The surgeon told them "The bullet went out of it's way to hit nothing vital. Your son will recover and there should be no impairment what so ever. We will keep him for a week, then he can go home."

"Thank you God." Tony Sr. hugged his wife and Annie.

"When can we see my baby boy?" Mama asked the doctor

"A few hours, Paul is in recovery right now. He will be bought down to a private room in about two hours. You can see him for five minutes tonight. Just the parents." he added seeing everyone about to head down.

"This is my son's fiancée." Tony told him still holding Annie

The doctor smiled "You can see him too, of course. Remember though, only five minutes. You can all come and visit tomorrow during regular visiting hours. Only a few at a time though." The doctor warned seeing the actual size of the family.

Mira was crying with happiness, Jake hugging her, tears in his own eyes as well.

"Thank god." Daniel whispered relieved that his friend was going to be okay.

Tony Sr. turned to the crowd of Turelli's "Okay you heard the doctor. Everyone go home and get some rest. Come tomorrow and visit with Paulie."

Jenny and Michael were heading back to the waiting room, when the others were filing out.

"There's been news?" Jenny asked nervously

Tony Jr. smiled at his baby cousin "Paulie is okay." he sighed relieved that his baby brother was okay "Doctor says we can see him tomorrow."

Both Jenny and Michael were instantly relieved to hear that Paulie was going to be okay.

"The doctor is sure?" Jenny needed to be sure

"Yeah, the doc says that the bullet missed every vital organ. Paulie should be out of here by the end of the week and back home."

"Oh that's wonderful." Jenny sighed relieved

Tony Jr. smiled "Hey Michael, I thought that you were out of town on business."

Michael looked to Jenny, wondering what she had told them.

Jenny jumped in quickly "I called him in LA."

Michael understood now "And I caught the first plane back."

"Good to see you." Tony patted Michael on the shoulder and saw his wife waving to him "Sorry, gotta go, have to pick up the kids."

"Give them a kiss from me." Jenny added as she watched her cousin hurry off.

"You got it Jenny."

Jenny turned to Michael "No one in the family knows where the shooting took place yet. Uncle Tony is going to talk to them, so don't you worry."

Michael stared at her "When they find out it was because of me…" he whispered nervously, he liked Jenny's family. He liked that they had accepted him into their lives, that Jenny's mother thought he was a nice polite young man. The thought of losing that hurt him deeply.

Jenny saw the fear in Michael's eyes, she knew instantly what he was thinking, "Uncle Tony will take care of it." Jenny promised, trying to alleviate some of those worries that Michael had, "No one is going to hate you Michael. They are all cops, they know the risks that they take. It was a break in, that's all anyone has to know."

"There he is." Nigel told Sydney having spotted Michael first.

"Yeah, let's go, Nigel."

"That's him?" Randall asked staring at the man who had saved his daughter's life

"Yes, dad."

Michael saw the small group approaching and waited patiently. This was not a good idea, he thought.

Sydney reached him first "I know we shouldn't be here, but I just had to tell you again. Thank you." Sydney hugged him "Thank you so much for our lives."

"No problem." Michael smiled at the beautiful woman.

The others approached one by one also thanking Michael for his actions. Jenny was pleased, she was happy that Michael had been able to save those lives. It was obvious that the relatives were very relieved to have their loved ones back.

"This is Jenny Barnes." Michael introduced her to the others.

"So nice to meet you all, and I'm so glad that you are all safe." Jenny shook hands with Sydney and Nigel. "You guys look half starved, are you hungry?" Jenny asked, her half Italian blood calling out to her to feed those around her.

"We were going to find a restaurant…" Randall began

"Nonsense." Jenny cut him off smiling "Besides you won't find any open at this time of night. Except for some greasy spoon." she added "You come home with us, I have three giant pans of my aunt's famous lasagna that is just sitting and going to waste."

Sydney stared at the woman before her, and smiled. Sydney could now understand why Michael had lost it on the plane, Jenny Barnes was very sweet. Concerned that they hadn't eaten yet, and only wanted to be sure that they were okay. It didn't matter to Jenny Barnes that they were total strangers. They had been through an ordeal and Jenny wanted to make them feel better. Besides, Sydney had to admit, if anyone had tried to kill Nigel that way. Syd was pretty sure that she would have reacted the same way Michael had.

"We'd love to." Syd put in before anyone could protest

Jenny turned to the rest of SG-1 "You guys are coming too right?" she smiled brightly

Sam bit her lip "I'd love to, but the baby…"

"Is fine." Gabe told her "Chun-li is there, so are Josie and Cassie. She'll be okay for a couple more hours."

Teal'c inclined his head "Jenny Barnes, did I hear correctly that you are serving Mama Turelli's lasagna?"

"Yes Teal'c, we have plenty."

Nodding solemnly Teal'c almost smiled, "Then I would be honored to join you as well."

"Yeah." Jack smiled he could already taste the food "There is nothing like Mama's lasagna."

"Jake, Mira?"

"Sure, I'm starving." Jake admitted

"I could eat." Mira admitted

"Dad?" Michael asked his father, might as well invite everyone he thought

"Sure." he smiled at his son

"Yeah, we never did get to eat." Felicia added

Chapter 23: The truth about your Friends

The large party pulled up in front of the bookstore and noted that the place was still being covered by police and military personnel. The soldiers stood at attention as the two generals passed by. Michael looked at all the fire power that surrounded his house.

"This isn't going to be good for business." he frowned

"They'll be here as long as needed." His father told him seriously

"Then I had better end this fast." Michael told him

The group arrived at the top floor, George Hammond stepped out of the elevator and was surprised to see that there were people already there.

"AJ? This is a pleasant surprise." George shook hands with his friend "What are you doing here? Colonel Mackenzie, always a pleasure."

"Thank you sir." Sarah shook the offered hand

AJ Chedwiggen shook hands and frowned deeply "To tell you the truth George, I don't know why I am here. I got a call asking me to be here as soon as possible."

Sarah shrugged also "I got a call to be here as well."

"Stanley." Michael smiled at the doctor "I'm okay, really. I freaked out for a while but I'm okay."

"I'll be the judge of that." Stanley told him "What you did was very serious Michael."

"I did my job." Michael looked at the others "We'll talk about this later okay?"

"Yes we will." Stanley agreed

"So AJ, who called you?" George asked his friend

"I did." Commander Harmon Rabb stepped out from the shadows, as did Rafael Nunez, and his wife Maggie Nunez.

Michael stared at them unbelievingly, what were they doing here and now?

"Commander?" Chedwiggen stared at his officer "What is going on? You've been here the whole time?" he asked wondering why Harm hadn't come out earlier, and how it was that these three had hidden themselves so perfectly in the shadows and not make a sound. As an ex-Navy SEAL, Chedwiggen hadn't even known they were.

"Yes sir." Harm agreed, his eyes never leaving Michael's face, "I was waiting for Michael to be here as well."

"No." Michael whispered, shaking his head desperately at the three.

"Sir, this is for you." Harm held out an envelope to the admiral

Confused Chedwiggen took the envelope and opened it, his eyes bulging out "Your resignation from the Navy?"

"Harm?" Sarah stared at her lover, shocked and confused, wondering what was going on. Harm loved the Navy, and worse, he hadn't even discussed his plans with her! How could Harm make such a life altering decision, without at least asking her, her opinion.

Harm nodded gravely, "I have to do something, and I can't, I won't involve the Navy in what I have to do now."

Rafael Nunez stepped forward to Jake "Take this Jake." Nunez handed over his badge "I quit." he stated simply

"No" Michael begged them "Don't do this." he told them, Jenny looked at Michael confused, Michael seemed scared and he seemed to know what was going on. While she on the other hand was confused.

Jake stared at the badge in his hand "What the hell is going on Rafael?" he asked as the others stared on wondering what was going on.

"We can't stand by any longer." Maggie Nunez a striking blonde woman told Michael ignoring the others as if there were no one else in the room but them, "We are so sorry for what we have put you through." she spoke directly to Michael "We were just so scared when you told the press everything." She admitted, like the others, Maggie Nunez had feared the very worst and blamed Michael for those worries.

Everyone was staring on confused at the conversation between Michael and the three others.

"Don't do this." Michael begged them

"We have to." Harm told him "You have been alone long enough. Admiral…"  
"NO!" Michael shouted and pulled his gun "Say another word and I swear…" Everyone stared on in shock wondering what could be so important as to cause Michael to threaten Harm..

"What kill me?" Harm laughed at him, as the others stared on in confusion, Harm had absolutely no fear of the mighty Archangel, "You couldn't kill me fifteen years ago, you won't do it now."

Michael lowered his gun, Harm was right.

George watched as his son lowered his gun "What do you mean, he didn't kill you fifteen years ago?" he asked his eyes moving from one person to the other.

Harm stared at Michael "Fifteen years ago, Archangel received orders to cancel me. He didn't do it then, he couldn't kill a brother."

"A brother?" Jack asked just as confused as the others.

Michael stared at his family and begged them "Don't do this, don't let it all be for nothing."

"The world's in danger Mike." Rafael shrugged "Besides there is a new generation to think about. You can't do it alone, you know it and we know it."

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here!" Demanded Admiral AJ Chedwiggen "Explain yourself commander!" he ordered

Harm nodded and recited "I am the shadow that stands between the darkness and the light."

Everyone turned to look at Harm, their faces the very picture of confusion.

Rafael took over "I am the one that ensures that the darkness does not eclipse the light."

Maggie took over "I know not pain, I know not hunger, I know only that my purpose is to protect the innocent and do whatever it takes, by any means necessary to ensure their safety."

"Oh my God." Stanley whispered in shock remembering that Michael had used those very words once himself.

Harm stared at Michael and said the last "I am the Guardian Angel known as Gideon."

Sarah stared in shock her heart pounding in her chest "No." she said simply, too shocked to say anything else. Everyone's jaw hit the ground with that admission, except for Michael, who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"I am the Guardian Angel known as Rafael."

"And I am the Guardian Angel known as Magdalene."

"And our brother." Harm/Gideon hugged his brother "Is no longer alone."

Michael threw his arms around Harm "Damn you." he whispered hugging his brother back.

Chapter 24: A tale of Revenge.

Everyone in the room was silent, shocked and amazed at what they had just learned. Their friends, comrades were Guardian Angels? Not possible, the Guardian Angels are dead, aren't they?

"I have to sit down." Jack sat down heavily staring at his friend Harmon Rabb

"Michael?" George stared at his son "Is this true?"

Michael was spared as Monica, Tess and Andrew stepped into the group.

"Yes George." Monica smiled "It is true."

George stared at the young woman, a familiar face from his past, "I know you don't I?"

"Yes" Monica agreed "I was with you the day that Joyce died."

George stared at the young woman "That's impossible that was…"

"Fifteen years ago." Andrew told him "I was there too, I was the one that took Joyce home."

"Took her home?" Felicia stared at the man

Andrew smiled at her gently, "I took your mother home to heaven, I bought her home to God." Andrew told her

"Whoa" Jack stared at the three "This has just taken a left turn into the twilight zone."

"What are you talking about?" Janice stared at the three.

Monica smiled as she and the two other angels began to glow. Everyone but the four Guardian Angels stepped back suddenly afraid of what they were seeing, "We are angels, sent by God to help you during your time of need." Stepping forward Monica went to Michael "They made their choice Michael, this is not your fault. You know that you need their help."

"Doesn't mean that I have to like it." Michael told her

"You people are crazy." Daisy stared at the three unable to believe what she was seeing

Tess smiled at her "No baby, God has sent us here, because you all need us. We have been with you all at sometime or another in your lives."

"I was with you the day that Gabriel was convicted of a crime he did not commit." Monica told Daisy "I held you in my arms while you cried." Turning to Gabriel "I was with you the first time that you received a stay of execution."

Andrew turned to the four Guardian Angels "I have been with all of you, during some of your assignments. I was there to bring you home, in case you died."

Tess turned to Nigel "I was with you when you were hurt just yesterday. I was with Paul Turelli earlier this evening."

"We have always been with you in your times of need." Monica finished "It was God after all who orchestrated this entire event."

"What are you talking about?" George asked confused and shocked

Andrew smiled at the group "Don't you find it odd that Michael's last mission was in Colorado Springs?" Pointing to the three other Guardian Angels "Odd that three Guardian Angels, happen to be good friends of yours. That despite everything that Michael was ever taught, that he decided to stay right here in Colorado Springs?"

Monica nodded and continued "It was God who made this all possible. Now, God has brought us forward to give to you his will."

Tess turned to Nigel "Nigel Bailey, you have always felt second to your brother Preston, but you are not. Preston loves you, only he does not know how to express his love." Turning to Preston, Tess told him "There is no need to be alone Preston, just trust in God, he will show you the way. Brothers should not argue with one another as you two do."

The two Bailey brothers stared at each other and knew that they had much to discuss

"Sydney." Monica stepped to her

Sydney flinched into her fathers arms hoping she had done nothing wrong.

"Tell him how you feel." Monica whispered to her "Do not waste time in fear."

Turning Tess spoke to the George Hammond "Do not waste your time on hatred George. Do not let it consume you. Forgive those who harmed your son, God will judge them for what they have done."

"And you Michael." Monica shook her head sadly "Always so willing to take responsibility for the actions of others. Every night of your life as you sleep, you suffer over the ones that you could not save. Their faces torment you, and their voices ask why you were not good enough to save them all." Monica cupped his cheek, once again the feeling of peace filled Michael to his very core. "You are only human Michael, you saved as many as you could, there is no shame in that, know that all those who were lost are now back in God's care. Not one of them blames you for not having been able to help them. You are not perfect, yes many died, but you saved so many more. You saved your brothers and sisters, now let them save you. You do not have to keep the secret anymore, let your heart be free and live. Tell them what happened, what you did."

"We have to go." Andrew told his fellow angels "There is still much to be done."

"We will see you again." Monica smiled as she walked towards her friends "Remember, one of us is always with you. God is always with you and he will always love you." Suddenly the three were gone.

There was several moments of silence as each person digested what had been told to them. They didn't know if it was angels or not, but each person knew that they had a lot to think about.

"So" Michael began and turned to Harm, "I guess you got a heavenly visit before Gideon?"

Harm nodded and sat down "Earlier today, after I got your letter and the list." Harm sat back and got comfortable "Monica told me that Jenny was in danger, as was Rafael and Paulie. That the Norsemen were coming for them. So I faked a set of orders, packed my gun and got an earlier plane. All the while hoping that I was in time to help them."

"You did." Michael looked at Jenny and smiled taking her hand into his own "I owe you, Gideon, and I won't forget." he promised

Harm shook his head "No, what I owe you, I can never repay."

AJ Chedwiggen slowly closed his mouth, this was just one shock too many right now. His mind was on major over load and felt like it was about to explode from too much information at one time. He'd deal with the question of angels later. Right now he wanted to deal with his commander.

"Okay Harm, what is going on?"

Looking at the assembled group, Harm's eyes settled on Sarah, "In January of 1974, I was kidnapped from my home, and taken to the Big Nowhere." Harm began "I was three years old, for the next 13 years I was trained to become a Guardian Angel. For two years after that I was an active agent."

"But" Sarah stared at Harm "What about your past, I mean what you told me… us. How did you get out?"

"Part lies and part truth." Harm told them "This is Michael's story to tell, and he's never told us the whole story either. It's time Michael."

Michael nodded in understanding and he began his tale of revenge against the very people that he worked for.

"Fifteen years ago, Gideon, I mean Harm, was give an assignment to cancel a terrorist. Problem was that Sanctuary ordered him to wipe out the entire family. Children included."

"Children?" Sarah stared at her lover horrified.

"I couldn't do it." Harm admitted "One was five years old, the others even younger. They hadn't hurt anyone, Sanctuary's reasoning was that they would grow up to be terrorists. That wasn't a good enough reason for me to slaughter children." he admitted

Michael took over again, "Puppet Master would not allow that type of weakness to be tolerated. Guardian Angels are supposed to do as they are told without question, it was a test you see. Puppet Master had been worried about Gideon, so she gave him that assignment to test his loyalty. Gideon failed, so she ordered me to cancel him. Puppet Master thought that I would have no problem doing that, she was wrong. However, I told her that I would do it, since I knew that if I didn't do it, someone else would be dispatched to do the job. I told her that it would take me a few weeks to prepare everything. She said as long as it was done soon, to do what I had to do. Harm was stationed in England in those days. I went there and found a body in the morgue that was close to his height and weight and age. I then went to Harm and told him what was happening, and what I had planned. Harm and I took that body to a deserted area. Through the use of some fancy camera work, I marched Harm to a clearing, then switched Harm with the dead body, and I put two shotgun blasts in his face to obliterate it. I took the film of the whole thing and sent it back to Puppet Master and told her that I had burned the body. I then broke into secure files and discovered Harm's true identity. Found out about his family, his father, Harm said that he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. So he and I came up with a bio for him, and got him an appointment to Annapolis. We simply hacked into the navy's computers and inserted his file there. Phony school records and background check. He went to school and then he joined the Navy. It was perfect, the last place that Puppet Master would ever look for Gideon was in the military."

"From that point on, everything I've told you is true." Harm told Sarah and the Admiral, hoping that they would understand his deception. "Everything I've told you about my father is true, it's just that I don't remember him or my mother. The only things that I know, are from the files that Michael was able to retrieve for me when I left. That is why finding out the truth about my father's death is so important to me."

"But what about the rest?" Gabe asked still confused

Michael shifted uncomfortably "Everyone thought that I had cancelled Harm. That made me very unpopular with the rest. It wasn't until later that they understood. When I finalized my plans for revenge against Sanctuary."

"So this is the revenge that you were talking about?" Felicia asked staring at her brother.

"Yes" Michael admitted "When Sanctuary killed my wife and unborn child, they took what was most precious to me. So I took what was most precious to them, their Guardian Angels." Michael stared at his friends "I had already been planning it for ten years, Harm was the first to go, later one by one, I made the others disappear. Making it look like they had died on assignments, I got them out and into new lives. Sanctuary killing my family was the catalyst that set my plan in motion."

"How did you pull it off?" Stanley asked amazed at what Michael had accomplished "I mean without anyone finding out?"

Michael smiled and shrugged, "I was team leader, I was the one that was always dispatched to confirm their deaths, and to finish their assignments. I always reported back that I had destroyed their bodies to make identification impossible for anyone. Little did Sanctuary realize what I was really doing."

"How did you finance it though?" Magdalene was still confused at that point "I mean how is that you still send us checks every month." Looking at the others, she explained "Our promised retirement wages. We know what you are paid, and it wasn't enough to cover those checks."

Michael laughed, that had been a stroke of luck and genius, and after meeting these angels. Perhaps there was more to it than just that, "I had an assignment once to cancel a man who was transporting diamonds from Amsterdam to Paris. He was taking another shipment to finance the Red Brigade. I intercepted him and took possession of the diamonds. There was much more than was anticipated by Sanctuary. So I simply kept the extra, I've also taken money from the accounts of terror organizations many times. I just hacked their systems and re-allocated those funds. I invested it for the retirement funds, you are lucky that I am a good business manager. The terrorists have been funding us for years." He laughed as did the three other Guardian Angels, appreciating the irony that they were being paid now by the very people that they had hunted.

"What I never understood." Rafael began, needing to know "You could have disappeared anytime that you wanted. Faked your own death and just faded, you proved that when you made Gideon disappear. Why didn't you leave?"

Everyone turned to stare at Michael, wondering the same thing.

"I was team leader." Michael told them seriously, "You were my responsibility, I would never leave you behind. Never."

"And after we were gone?" Harm asked, he too had always wondered why Michael had stayed. For years, Harm had believed that Michael had enjoyed the work, enjoyed the killing, and that was why he stayed. Harm wasn't so sure about that anymore.

"Someone had to remain behind, to make sure that no one ever found out." Michael explained.

Magda stared at Michael incredulously, "So, you were willing to sacrifice your life, to make sure that we got ours?" she asked ashamed that she had ever thought badly of Michael. What Michael had sacrificed for them was more than she could fathom.

Michael shrugged as the others stared at him, stunned at the lengths that Michael had gone through to ensure that his brothers and sisters were safe.

Michael shrugged, "I didn't think that anyone would find out, I'd been planning this since they killed Francisco. Ten years of planning and patiently waiting for the right moment to begin my little operation. Still I had to be sure that no one ever found out."

"That long?" Harm asked amazed that his friend had kept the secret for so long, amazed at the planning and foresight that Michael had put into this plan.

Michael stared at his three friends, wanting them to understand it, as he had understood it at the time, "The day that they killed him, I knew that they would never let us go. Not till we were all dead, or wished that we were dead. I decided that night, that I would not allow that to happen. I worked harder than you, trained more than you, I became the best so that I would be appointed head Guardian Angel. Only then could I pull off my plans."

"Now here we are back together again." Rafael announced "To finish this once and for all."

Michael nodded in agreement, his eyes glittering with anger "I will not allow Puppet Master to do this." he told the others "No other child will see what we have seen, do what we had to do to survive. If it costs me my life, I will save those kids, I swear it."

Magdalene agreed with Michael but still "We are just four, there is no way that we can take the Big Nowhere. We'd need an army."

George Hammond stared at them "My men will go with you." he offered

"That's suicide for you men." Rafael told him "They will never get through the Big Nowhere."

"Rafael's right." Magda agreed with her husband "The place is riddled with hidden doors, where men can hide and surprise your men. Automated weapons systems, we know where they are, your people would be cut down."

"We have an army." Harm told them "I've called the others."

"Others?" Stanley looked at Michael "How many did you save?"

Rafael smiled looking at his brother "Not one Guardian Angel ever died in the field. How many are coming Gideon?" he said proudly

"All of them." Harm told the others "All 86 of them are on their way. We end this nightmare once and for all."

The others stared at Harm in shock, 90 Guardian Angels either already here or on their way here now!

"All of them?" Magda asked shocked "You've known where the others were all this time and never told us?" she demanded to know, Magdalene had missed the others, the rest of her family

"Not until today." Harm told them "Not until I got Michael's last will and testament and a disc. The disc contained the new names of everyone, and their locations and phone numbers. As well as the hidden accounts that paid our retirement checks. I guess that since I'm a lawyer now, Michael wanted me to take over the trust funds."

Magda turned on Michael, "You've known all along?" Magda demanded "We could have spoken to the others all this time?" She asked angrily

"No" Michael told them "That is the very trap that I wanted to avoid. I didn't want too many of us congregating together at one time. That would definitely had set off alarm bells." Michael then added his other reason "Besides, if one or more were caught, they could never reveal the locations of the others. Only I knew that."

"And if you got caught?" Harm asked, then shook his head "No, you are too damn stubborn, you would have taken it to the grave."

Jake stared at his former detective sergeant "I should have realized sooner." He admitted seeing the little things that might have led him to the truth earlier, "Little things that you said and did. Things that I never took any notice of, that is until I met Michael. Who, no offense Michael cause I actually like you, is probably the most paranoid human being that I have ever met."

Michael shrugged and chuckled "Hey in my world, that is a compliment my friend."

"Paranoia keeps you alive." Harm also chuckled "How many times did they beat that into our heads."

"Too many times." Magdalene smiled as she took a seat by her husband.

"Little things." Jake repeated "You hate crowds, just like Michael. You always seemed to pick up the little details that everyone else has missed and you could recite it all back verbatim. The way you walk into a room and take a quick look around yourself to see what you are facing. I never thought much about it, until I saw Michael doing the very same things." Jake shook his head, as more things became clear to him, "After that whole mess at the Clearview Mall a couple of months back. You were looking around at the destruction, and it looked to me like you were remembering something."

Rafael nodded in agreement "I thought that it looked like a Guardian Angel had been there. The signs were all there, lots of dead people, the fact that the perp had run from the crowd and not into the crowd. Weapons used, tactics, the very things that I would have done in that situation." Sitting up interestedly Rafael had to know how else he'd given himself away, and correct it for the future, "Anything else?"

"One last thing." Jake admitted staring at his friend "And I am ashamed to admit it, that it should have told me everything, and I didn't notice it until this very moment."

"What?" Rafael asked

"The day that I called you, to ask you to send a message into the underground. You asked me if I was going to help 'cancel' Michael. It didn't hit me until now, but how the hell did you know what codes Sanctuary used. You didn't say kill him, or take him out, you said very specifically, cancel." Jake realized something else "It was you who found Michael that night!"

Rafael smiled at his friend "You would have made a great Guardian Angel, you have the brains for it. Thank God you weren't with us though. I like you the way that you are. Yes, I was the one that found Michael. No one on earth knows Michael better than the three of us. I knew where to start looking for him and I found him. Got him to call you and to come in."

Jenny sat up remembering as well "And YOU!" she pointed to Harm "Michael almost gave you away as well! That day at the VCTF, when you represented him. You walked in with Paulie, and Michael got very angry and demanded to know what you were doing there! Paulie and I thought that Michael was talking about him, but Michael was talking about you. What were you, Harm, doing there!" Harm smiled and nodded in agreement

Michael shrugged unapologetic "Well it was quite a shock to see Harm there at that particular moment." he admitted "I hadn't seen him in years."

Rafael laughed, "You think that was tough?" he asked "I almost lost it completely the first time that Harm came to town."

Harm smiled remembering that as well "That was something else, it took everything I had to make it look like we were meeting for the first time."

Chapter 25 : Interludes

The group sat around the large apartment full from all of the food, all of them had eaten except for Sarah Mackenzie. Sarah was confused and hurt, and at this particular moment, she could not tell up from down, left from right. How could Harm, a man that she had known for years! How could this man, who had become her lover be a Guardian Angel. It did explain some things though, the way that Harm handled weapons, how he knew tactics. Some of the things that Harm had done, since she had known him, should have told her something. Perhaps she had just closed her eyes to it, Harm was after all a soldier as well as a lawyer. Thinking on it now Sarah realized that during some of their more dangerous assignments, Harm appeared to have the skills of a Special Ops soldier. Now though, Sarah realized that in actuality Harm was a fully trained Guardian Angel! That he never told her was the worst part of this all, how could he not trust her with the truth! What else was he keeping from her! Opening a glass door, Sarah stepped out into the cold night on the terrace. The cold did little to cool the anger and confusion that she now felt.

Harm had been talking to AJ Chedwiggen, telling the man why he lied. How many times he came close to telling the Admiral the truth, but in the end could not do it. With one eye on Sarah, Harm saw when she walked outside, and was about to follow her.

"I'll do it." Michael told his brother "You are too close to it, she will only yell at you. I can talk to her, explain it to her." he promised

"Be gentle Michael, I love her." Harm told his brother

Michael patted him on the shoulder and walked outside to talk to Sarah.

"Cold night." Michael began as he draped his jacket over Sarah's shivering shoulders.

Sarah accepted the coat but didn't say a word.

Michael thought for a moment about how best to explain things to Sarah.

"Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

Michael stared at the night sky "Do you know what it is like to live in terror?"

"What?" Sarah turned to Michael confused

Michael nodded to her seriously, "In terror." He repeated, and watched as Sarah shook her head "Harm does, every day from his childhood, to his teenage years, even to this very day. Living in terror, it is a horrible feeling Sarah. One that I hope you never experience."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah demanded to know

Leaning on the terrace rail, Michael explained "When we were kids, Sanctuary set quotas for us that we were expected to meet. Break down weapons, in so many seconds. Run the mile at a certain speed, and on, and on. Ten Guardian Angels were murdered, because they did not meet those expectations. Murdered by Sanctuary because they were not 'Good Enough' to be Guardian Angels. One chance, that is all you got, one week and one chance to meet your quotas." Looking over at Sarah, Michael saw that she was staring at him, open-mouthed "All of us, were warned at some time or another that we had failed to meet our quotas. Do you have any conception of what that is like? To know that you have one week to improve, or die? The terror you feel every moment of every day for that week. Just waiting and hoping that you pass your next evaluation. Only for the cycle to start again the very next week."

"Harm went through that too?" Sarah asked shocked, looking at Harm through the glass, she saw a face that she had never seen before in her life. It frightened the wits out of her that Harm could look like that.

Michael looked inside as well and also saw Harm's face "That's it, right there." he told Sarah "That is the look of terror. You want to know why Harm never trusted you enough to tell you? This is why, this right now, you out here and not in there with him. Harm is scared of losing you, he is scared that he has just given up his career, that he loves so much. Harm is scared that he has just given up the life that he has worked so hard to build. He is scared that he is not going to survive the next few days. That is a lot of fear for one person to cope with alone."

Sarah turned on Michael "He is not alone!" she told him angry that this man would ever think that she would let the man she loved deal with this alone.

"Don't tell me that. Tell that to him!" Michael told her simply "I'm not the one that is in love with you."

Handing Michael back his coat Sarah turned and walked back into the warmth of the apartment. Walked back and sat down by Harm and took his hand into her own and just held it reassuringly.

"Thank you Sarah." Harm whispered to her

Ten minutes later the party began to break up. Sam looked at her watch and jumped up.

"Oh no, Daniel it's almost nine. We have to pickup the baby, she needs to eat."

Daniel stood up "Of course, I can't believe it's so late!" he remarked

Jack grabbed his chest and called out "Oh, now I have heard it all." He announced to the others "The two people in the whole of the SGC, who have been known to work thirty hours straight at a time. Meet and have conversations about particle physics and moldy rocks until I have to grab them and force them to sleep. Survive on a diet of take-out Chinese food, chocolate walnut cookies and coffee are not allowed to be out past nine pm! Someone wake me up, I'm having a nightmare!" Everyone began to laugh as Sam blushed pink

Daniel stared at his best friend "Ha, ha, Jack. And they are artifacts, not moldy rocks!"

Janet chuckled as she slapped her husbands thigh "Get your ass moving general, we also have babies to feed and wash and put to bed." She ordered

"Yes Ma'am!" Jack stood up grabbing his own jacket and looked at Harm "So I guess that means that you are staying in town, now that you are out of the Navy."

Harm blinked, he hadn't even thought that far ahead "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"We are all staying until this is done." AJ ordered "And we will discuss your resignation letter tomorrow over breakfast." He told Harm "After I have gotten some sleep, and have time to let this all sink into my head. Tomorrow, 0900 at the mountain."

"Yes sir." Harm accepted the order

Sam looked at Sydney and Nigel, then at Harm and Sarah "Um, guys, Daniel and I thought you were leaving tonight." Sam began "So we offered the spare bedroom to Nigel and Sydney."

Sarah shook her head and smiled "It's okay Sam, we've imposed on you long enough."

"It's no imposition." Sam told her "I love it when you guys come to town."

"We'll get a hotel room." Harm told her "No big deal."

Michael rubbed his tired eyes "Harm, you and Sarah can stay in the spare bedroom upstairs."

"Thanks Michael." Harm smiled at his friend, then frowned "Mike, you're bleeding again." he told him as he saw the blood was seeping through his shirt.

Michael looked down "I just need to change the bandages is all. I'm fine." he shrugged it off.  
"I'll change them." Jenny sighed as she went to the bathroom and bought out the first aid kit.

"Well we are going back to our hotel room." Randall smiled at his wife, who nodded in agreement

Randall went to his daughter, "So I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow right?"

Daniel wrote their home address out and handed it to Randall.

"You and Jenny come over and have breakfast with us."

"Sounds good." Randall hugged his baby girl and shook hands with Nigel

Jenny Fox also hugged Sydney "Tell him Syd, take the advice you were given tonight, and just tell him how you feel." she whispered into her step-daughter's ear.

"I will." Sydney hugged Jenny back, at first Sydney hadn't liked Jenny. Sydney had thought that the beautiful young blonde woman was after her dad's money. Later however, seeing them together, Sydney had to admit, even though Jenny Fox was just a year or two older than Sydney herself. That Jenny loved her father with all her heart, and that is all that Sydney wanted for her father, just someone to love. She had never really expected to become friends with her new step-mom, but she had. So Syd was willing to take advice from Jenny, and besides, when God tells you to do something. Well, Syd thought, you do it.

After everyone was gone, and after Harm and Sarah went upstairs to talk and then sleep. Jenny decided that it was time that she got some answers from Michael.

"Sit here Michael, and let me change those bandages."

Michael sat down removing his shirt

"So you lied to everyone." Jenny began with a smile, Jenny was not hurt that Michael had not trusted her. She understood that this was something that Michael had to do, and not share with anyone. Jenny didn't like it much, but she could understand Michael's reasoning for his actions. Yet she felt prouder of Michael than she had ever thought possible. Michael had saved them all! Michael had told her once that he loved the others and would die for them. Tonight, Jenny realized that Michael would do that very thing to save the people he loves.

"I didn't exactly lie." Michael began, hoping that Jenny wasn't upset. Looking at her, Michael could see that Jenny was smiling.

"I mean, I sorta told the truth. The Guardian Angels were dead, just not physically dead. Take Gideon for example, Gideon until today was dead, Harmon Rabb however, was very much alive. However, I was never asked if Harmon Rabb was alive."

Jenny finished taping the bandages and carefully hugged Michael "I'm just glad that you aren't alone anymore. More important, that you don't have to do this alone anymore. I am so proud of you, I can't tell you how proud of you I am."

Michael hugged Jenny close "Thanks for understanding."

Taking Michael's hands Jenny led him to the stairs "Let's go to bed."

After picking up little Sammy, Daniel drove his family and guests home. Arriving at their destination they went inside and Sam excused herself to feed her daughter. Wishing everyone a good night, Sam went upstairs.

Daniel smiled at his friends "Okay, kitchen is through that door right there. If you guys get hungry or thirsty, just help yourselves. Bedroom is this way." Daniel led the way to the spare bedroom.

"You have your own private bathroom right there. It has a shower if you want to clean up. We have a couple of brand new toothbrushes in there for you as well."

Sydney smiled at her old friend "This is fine Daniel, it's a great room. Thanks so much for asking us to stay." Sydney felt the mattress on the bed "Oh, I'm going to sleep good tonight."

Nigel smiled at Sydney's expression. After four days of sleeping on a hard brick floor, that bed looked like heaven to his best friend.

"I guess that means I get the couch." Nigel smiled

Sydney looked up surprised, "Don't be ridiculous, Nigel. There is plenty of room for the both of us here."

"Syd…" Nigel shook his head "It's no big deal, I'll be fine on the couch."

Sydney put her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face. Daniel remembered that face very well, when Sydney Fox got that expression on her face. Nothing on this planet could move her, or change her mind.

"Well, I'll leave these sheets here on the chair. You two can decide what you want to do about the sleeping arrangements. Night." Daniel felt that these two needed to talk and he was just in the way right now. A hasty retreat was what was called for in this situation.

"Night Daniel." Syd called back as the door closed

"Syd…" Nigel began again trying to make Sydney Fox understand that he didn't need to be mothered. He would be fine on the couch.

"No Nigel, I don't want to hear it." Syd began "How many times have we shared the same bed?" she asked her teaching assistant

Nigel sighed "Many." he admitted

"Besides Nigel, on the couch you would have to lay on your back." Sydney reminded him

"Oh yeah." Nigel winced at the very thought, his back was still tender "I didn't think about that." he admitted

"Now" Syd grabbed the bag that her father and Jenny had bought for her, with her own underwear and clothes inside, plus toiletries "I am going to take a shower, then I am going to prepare a bath for you. The shower would kill your back right now."

"Syd." Nigel stared at her "I don't need to be mothered. I'm fine." he told her hotly

Syd looked hurt by his outburst and turned away from him.

"I was only trying to make it easier for you Nigel." Syd picked up her bag and headed for the bathroom.

'Oh damn it Nigel, you fool.' Nigel cursed himself, wondering why Syd would get so upset at him like this. Usually Syd would just throw him into the bath, or unscrew the shower head so he couldn't take a shower. Now Sydney was acting like this and Nigel didn't understand why!

"Wait, please Syd. I am so sorry." Nigel apologized to her "I didn't mean it, and you are more than right. The shower would really hurt right now. At least it did on the plane on our way back here. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Sydney turned back and smiled "You are tired, and you are hurt. I understand Nigel."

"I am that." Nigel admitted, but there was something that Sydney wasn't telling him "It's just…" he stopped and sat down on the edge of the bed

Syd dropped the bag and sat down beside Nigel "Just what?" she asked

"Forget it."

Sydney shook her head "Talk to me Nigel, please talk to me."

Nigel stared at Syd for a moment "Do you think me weak, Syd?", he finally asked her what had been on his mind for months now.

"What?" Sydney's eyes opened wide, of everything that Nigel could have asked her. This caught her by complete surprise.

"Do you think me weak?" Nigel repeated "I ask because lately, you have been treating me like I am a piece of glass that is about to shatter at any moment. First you treated me like a child after I got out of the hospital. Also lately, whenever some attractive woman talks to me. You seem to end up involved in our conversation and you steer it to where you want it to go. Do you think that I am going to break, just because Kate dumped me again?" he asked seriously

Sydney swallowed hard, Nigel had noticed, and it was just like him to try and figure it out himself, and coming to the wrong conclusions, of course. Instead of just asking her why she was acting this way.

"No, Nigel, I don't think you are weak. I would never think that." Syd began trying to control the fluttering in her stomach.

"Then why?"

Taking a deep breath, Sydney knew that now was the time. She had made a promise to herself that she would tell Nigel the truth.

"When we first got you to the hospital, after you were…hurt."

"Shot" Nigel said frustrated that Sydney would not say the word "I was shot Syd."

Sydney shot Nigel a glare, "Yes that." she admitted her expression softening "At first, the doctors wouldn't let me see you. I wasn't family." she told him

"Yes and you came up with the story that we were married to get in to see me."

"That's right, but what I never told you Nigel. Is that the first time that they let me see you, your heart stopped." Sydney choked out the words.  
Nigel stared at his friend horrified that she had witnessed it happen. The doctors had told him that his heart had stopped for thirty seconds. However, they never told him that Sydney had been there and watched it happen. If their situations had been reversed, it would have killed Nigel.

Sydney continued "When that happened, I thought that I had died as well." She finally admitted "That's when I finally understood."

Nigel stared at Syd confused "Understood what?" he asked wanting to know.

Syd stood up and walked to the window and stared out into the night, "The reason that I insisted that you stay with me while you recovered. Is because I wanted to take care of you, myself, and not some nurse who didn't care. The reason that I interfered whenever some woman tried to flirt with you." Sydney bit the bullet and just said it, "I was jealous Nigel." she admitted.

Nigel stared at Sydney's back stunned "You were jealous? Why would you ever be jealous?" he asked needing to hear the words said out loud.

Syd turned to face Nigel "Because I love you!" she finally said aloud, and it felt so good to get it out in the open. To finally say the words felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest.

"I have fallen in love with you." Sydney said it again staring at Nigel's shocked face and quickly continued "I know that I've ruined everything we have." Syd told him "I know that I have probably ruined our friendship, but I can't help how I feel."

Standing up quickly Nigel was by Sydney and took her into his arms and held her.  
"You have not ruined anything." Nigel told her

Sydney stared into Nigel's eyes "Really?" she asked hopefully

Nigel shook his head "All you have done is change the dynamic of our relationship."

"What are you saying Nigel?"

Nigel leaned in and kissed Sydney with as much passion as he possibly could. Sydney was surprised at first, but quickly that had changed as she grabbed Nigel's head and kissed him back. Finally separating only because of a lack of oxygen, Nigel smiled at Sydney.

"You changed it, because I love you too." Nigel told her simply "I have loved you for a very long time now."

Sydney smiled, her heart light as air "Then why…"

Nigel smiled ruefully "Why didn't I tell you? I was afraid that you would laugh at me."

"What?" Sydney asked shocked "I would never, ever laugh at you for saying those words to me."

"Compared to all of your old boyfriends…Well I'm not much of a comparison to them." Nigel admitted

"You're right about that Nigel." Sydney shook her head angrily "You are more man than any of them!"

Nigel looked up surprised that Sydney would say that "Really?"

Sydney sat down on the bed forcing Nigel to sit as well, "It takes more than muscles and a perfect body to be a man, Nigel. Yes they were pretty boys, they had muscles, they could fight. But you Nigel, are more man than any of them. You have never lied to me, like they did. You have never tried to steal from me, like some of them have. You have never felt the need to try and prove to me that you are some macho dickhead. You have all the qualities in a man that I want. You are honest, loyal, caring, you are smart, and you are a hell of a lot cuter than a lot of them were. You also kiss a whole hell of a lot better than any of them ever did." Sydney admitted with a huge smile on her face.

Nigel blushed at that comment

"I love you Nigel Bailey." Sydney leaned in for another kiss

"I love you too Sydney Fox." Nigel whispered holding her close, then kissed the woman he loved more than life itself.

Smiling Sydney laid back on the bed forcing Nigel on to lay on top of her, "And now I want you to make love to me." she whispered hotly into his ear, causing Nigel to shiver as he felt her soft skin and tight body underneath him, "Show me your love, Nigel. I need you so much."

Sydney awoke to the smell of frying bacon and coffee. Her stomach rumbling, Sydney reached out and felt the other side of the bed empty. Her eyes opened wide and Sydney jumped up.

"Nigel!" she called out looking around, the chair where Daniel laid the sheets for the couch were not there. Confused Syd began to think that she had dreamt the whole encounter last night.

Nigel rushed out of the bathroom hearing Sydney's panic, freshly showered and shaved Nigel still held his toothbrush in his hand, and his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Syd?" he mouthed as he rushed to her side "What's wrong?"

Sydney relaxed and laid back in bed "I'm sorry Nigel, it's just that when I woke up and you weren't here. Then I noticed that the sheets were gone, I started to think that I dreamt all of last night."

Nigel chuckled and shook his head "It wasn't a dream my love." he said lovingly stoking her hair.

Smiling Sydney sat up and kissed Nigel, toothpaste and all. Pulling back Syd smiled even wider.

"Yum, winter fresh mint." she teased licking her lips

"Only the best for you Syd." Nigel accepted her teasing good naturedly "You better hit the shower and get ready. Breakfast should be ready any minute now."

Sydney jumped up "That's right, dad and Jenny are coming too. I'll meet you downstairs in a bit, I have to make myself beautiful."

Nigel took Sydney into his arms "You already are beautiful."

Kissing him, Sydney playfully slapped Nigel's butt and giggled as she ran into the bathroom feeling like she was a teenager again, and that anything was possible, even true love.

Harm knocked on the door to the VIP room and waited.

"Come." Came the voice from inside

Opening the door Harm entered and closed the door behind him. Seated at a small table with two places, sat AJ Chedwiggen who was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Sit down Harm." AJ began "Have something to eat."

"Thank you sir." Harm sat down as the admiral poured him a cup of coffee.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking." AJ admitted

Well AJ had done little else but think last night. It had all come as such a shock to him to say the very least! That his best officer, was not what he said he was at all. Rather that he was once a Guardian Angel! A man trained in how to kill, to infiltrate and to destroy those who would kill helpless civilians. At first AJ couldn't help but be angry with Harm, for the lies that Harm had told him. The lies that AJ had accepted as the truth without a second thought. AJ felt as if his trust had been violated by Harm. To also know that if the situation they were in right now wasn't happening. Harm would have continued to lie to him, and most likely would have never told him the truth.

"I was pretty pissed last night." AJ began

Harm sipped his coffee and put the cup down, he had expected this to happen, "I can understand that sir, and I do apologize for lying, not only to you, but to the whole service."

AJ held up his hand to keep Harm from continuing "As I said, I was mad, but then, I put myself in your shoes for a moment. I realized that it must have been hell for you all these years. To keep your mouth shut, not let a hint of your past come up. Because, if Sanctuary had any idea that you were still alive…" AJ looked at his former officer "What would they have done to you Harm?"

"I would have had to run." Harm admitted "As fast and as far as I could."

"If you got caught?"

Harm nodded, realizing what the admiral was asking "I would have been made to disappear. I would have been taken to Puppet Master. There she would have interrogated me, using chemicals and physical means to find out where I have been. What I had done exactly, and if anyone knew that I was actually alive. Puppet Master would obviously know that Michael had been involved, since it was he, who was supposed to kill me. Michael would have been bought in and received the same treatment. Then we would both have been cancelled."

AJ nodded having guessed as much, then asked, "And to this day, do you still look over your shoulder?"

Ashamed to admit it, Harm however couldn't deny it either, "Always sir, I'm not as paranoid as I used to be. The first two years after I was out, I never left the grounds of Annapolis. I was too scared that someone would recognize me, and take me back. I've gotten better over the years, but I never relax completely either." Harm admitted

"That's what I thought." AJ admitted "I would have felt the same, and it pisses me off that one of my people has had to live like this." Reaching into his pocket AJ pulled out Harm's resignation letter and tore it in half "Your resignation is not accepted commander. However I am granting you extended leave to take care of your personal matter."

Harm stared at the Admiral in shock unable to believe that this was actually happening. That the admiral would take him back, knowing the truth.

"Take care of it once and for all, Harm." AJ held out his hand, which Harm took "Finish it and come home."

"Yes sir." Harm didn't say anymore than that, afraid that his voice might crack from the emotion of it all. Afraid that he might break down all together.

"So Rafael and Maggie AND Harm, are like Michael?" Paulie asked again in shock

Jake nodded to his partner and brother. First thing that morning Mira and Jake had gone to the hospital. Only to find that Annie and Jenny were already there, and had just told Paulie what had happened after he got shot the night before.

"Yeah, they are." Jake admitted "Michael saved them, got them out from… you know." he finished not wanting to say it out loud in a public place like this.

Annie sat in a chair by Paulie, just holding his hand, not willing to let go for anything.

"And he turned in his badge last night." Annie added as well

"What?" Paulie looked at Jake even more shocked than before "Why the hell did he do that?"

"Cause, he is going with Michael to finish the job." Jake told him

"Well I can understand that." Paulie admitted "Family is family, no matter what. How's Michael taking it?" he asked Jenny

"It's a toss up really." Jenny admitted to her family "On the one hand, he is thrilled to have them back in his life. I can see now how much he's really missed them. He's missed just talking to them, to talk to someone that understands where he is coming from. On the other hand, Michael is also mad at them for exposing themselves now and coming back. It is his greatest fear that something might happen to them now. After all that he did and went through to make sure that they got out and were safe."

"And how are you doing Jenny?" Mira asked her baby cousin

Jenny smiled, "I'm just happy that Michael doesn't have to do this all alone anymore. That he finally has some help."

"But you are still scared aren't you." Mira asked knowingly

Jenny nodded "I'm terrified that I am going to lose him." Looking at Mira, Jenny had to know "Is it terrible of me, that I just want him to stay home and sell books and to hell with the rest of the world?" she asked

"No" Mira shook her head "It's not wrong to want that Jenny."

Paulie made himself more comfortable in the narrow hospital bed, well as comfortable as possible under the circumstances. These hospital beds were much too small for a man of his size.

"Can't he just turn it over to the others?" Paulie asked looking at the others "I mean the man is hurt, I'm sure that they would understand and finish the job." He offered reasonably, any sane man would do that very thing.

Annie shook her head "He will never stop until it's over." she told them remembering how Michael was after he returned from the fort with the hostages.

"You should have seen him in Syria." Annie sat back in her seat holding on to Paulie's hand "The man is unstoppable, he got in and did his mission. Took out all the bad guys by himself, got himself cut up by a knife after he'd already been shot because I messed up." Annie admitted and explained about her mistake. She felt no guilt in telling these people the truth about New York. They were Annie's family, and besides, they knew most of the story anyway. "He bled for three hours, but not once did he think of stopping until he finished his assignment. Michael did not allow himself to collapse until we were airborne and heading out of Syria. After Janet patched him up, he refused to go to sleep and stood guard over the two traitors we bought back with us. No, Michael won't stop. Especially now knowing what this woman has done. Creating another generation of kids to be killers. No way that Michael backs down now, and all I have to say is, God have mercy on her when Michael does find her."

They began to arrive in Colorado Springs, at first by ones, then by two's and three's. Some having met each other while waiting for connecting flights. There had been hugs and kisses exchanged, to the average observer, it had just been friends that had met by accident and were now getting reacquainted. However, after pleasantries were exchanged, the talk had turned to the death and destruction that lay ahead for them all. They had all been surprised when they had received the phone calls from Gideon the night before. Wondering how Gideon had found them in the first place, that had changed quickly however. Once Harm explained to them what was happening now. About the nuclear weapons, about impending war unless Puppet Master was stopped. Most important of all, at least to the 86, was the news that Puppet Master had taken another 100 children. That those children were now going through what they had gone through. They all knew that they would not allow that to continue, no one had been there to protect them as children. Now however it was different, the Guardian Angels would not allow it to go on for one more moment than was humanly possible. That they would protect those children if no one else would. None of the Guardian Angels wanted these innocent children to suffer as they had suffered. Renting cars and getting taxi's the groups began to converge on their hotel, the Regency.

"Veronica?" The hotel manager came over to the young woman "What's the situation like now?"

"Well sir…" Veronica tapped a few keys "We are fully booked up now that we have that family reunion coming in."

"How many of them have showed up so far?" he asked his desk receptionist

"Ah, let me see, last count 35. Another 51 are supposed to be here by this afternoon."

"Some family huh?" The manager chuckled

"I'll say." Veronica agreed as an oriental man and a black woman approached the desk

"May I help you?" Veronica asked pleasantly

"Yes we are here for the Angel family reunion." The woman announced "My name is Joan Angel."

"I am Azreal Angel." The handsome oriental man told her.

"Of course." Veronica smiled, wondering what was going on. So far the Angel family had consisted of black, white, oriental and even Hispanic. This was one weird family.

"Good morning." Janet smiled as she walked into Daniel and Sam's kitchen.

"Morning Janet." Sam smiled as her friend went to grab a cup of coffee.

"Hi Janet." Daniel poured the coffee for Janet

Taking a seat Janet wished the Foxes and the Bailey's a good morning.

"I'm glad I caught you Nigel." Janet began rummaging through her bag "I forgot to give these to you last night." She held up the bottle of pills

"Antibiotics." She told him "Take them three times a day, with meals until they are gone. How's your back feeling this morning." She asked

"Better." Nigel admitted swallowing the pill

"I want to check it out before I go. Make sure everything is healing nicely."

"By the way Nigel." Preston began while he buttered his toast "How did you hurt your back?"

Nigel looked to Sydney for help on this one. He didn't want to actually tell anyone what had happened to him.

"Tell him Nigel." Sydney encouraged "He's your brother after all."

"Nigel?" Preston was getting worried, Randall and Jenny looked up as well.

"Ah…" Nigel began "You see, after we tried to escape and were caught. Our captors decided to make an example of someone. It was either me or Syd, so I told them that the escape plan was my idea."

"What did they do to you Nigel?" Randall asked him seriously, ashamed that he hadn't insisted on an answer the night before. But then again, Randall had just been so happy that they were safe. That it had never occurred to him to even ask.

"I did tell them that it was my idea." Sydney told the others "But they wouldn't believe me. They seemed under the impression that a woman wouldn't be able to think of a way to escape. So when Nigel told them it was his idea, they took him away and…" Sydney couldn't say it, just like she couldn't admit aloud that Nigel had been shot.

"Nigel!" Preston demanded an answer

"I was whipped." Nigel told them "I was strung up and they lashed me."

Jenny's mouth opened wide "Oh my God Nigel!" Horrified by the very thought.

"I'm fine…" Desperately Nigel turned to Janet "Tell them Janet, I'm fine."

Janet agreed, well almost agreed with the assessment, "Physically, yes you will be fine in a few days. Psychologically I don't know, that is not my field of expertise."

"Let me see, Nigel." Preston demanded, wanting to know what those bastards did to his little brother.

"Preston!" Nigel's face flamed red, he was embarrassed enough as it was. The idea of showing anyone his wounds was humiliating.

"Get it off Nigel." Randall agreed "Let the doctor take a look any way."

Reluctantly Nigel opened his shirt and allowed Janet to take a look. The moment the shirt was off Preston looked at his brother's back.

"Bloody hell." Preston was shocked to see the lash marks

"Those bastards." Randall agreed angrily

"How's the tenderness?" Janet asked probing the marks

"Not so bad really." Nigel admitted still wincing a bit "Much worse a couple of days ago."

"Good." Janet lifted the shirt into place "You are healing fine. Now as to the other reason I'm here." Janet looked at both Nigel and Sydney "You both went through a traumatic time. I've asked a friend of mine to come here this morning and talk to you. His name is Stanley Keyworth, and he works for the American Trauma Victims Society. He is going to talk to you about what happened. He is a trauma expert and psychologist, he knows about what you went through. He spent a lot of last night and is going to spend the next few days talking to all of you."

"It's not necessary doctor." Sydney smiled "Nigel and I have been through worse than this." she told them bravely, not wanting to admit that this time Sydney Fox had been shaken to her core. Sydney had not saved the day, she had to be rescued by another. That the man she loved had been tortured and she could not do anything to help him.

"Talk to the doctor." Her father told her "Tell him the truth Sydney."

"Dad…"

"No" her father told her forcefully "I know you Sydney, and I know this affected you deeply. This is not one of your normal relic hunts, where someone what's some relic that you have found. These men wanted you dead for no other reason than that you are an American, they had no mercy, and dammit." Randall shook his head "I don't care how much you deny it to yourself, I know that you love Nigel. I also know that it would have killed me, if someone had done this to Jenny." Randall was going to say more, but he saw that Sydney was actually about to crack and let her emotions go.

"Your father is right Sydney." Jenny agreed one hundred percent with her husband "You need to talk to someone. You too Nigel."

Tears began to slide down Sydney's face remembering "They laughed." She told the others "They laughed when they threw Nigel back into our cell after they beat him. I wanted to kill them all." Sydney admitted

The doorbell rang and Sam hurried to answer it, hoping it was Stanley. Opening the door she saw the doctor smiling at her, wishing her a good morning.

Sam pulled him inside surprising Stanley, and quickly told him what was happening. Nodding, he let Sam lead the way to the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen, they saw that Sydney Fox was now really crying. Her head buried in Nigel's chest as he held her and stroked her hair, telling her it was going to be alright.

Looking at the others, Stanley took off his jacket and motioned the others out.

"I'll look after them." he said softly and sat down and introduced himself to Sydney and Nigel. Gently he began to talk to them.

Randall Fox paced the living room angrier than he'd ever been in his life. The only other time that he had ever seen Sydney this upset was when her mother had died when she was a young girl. Randall Fox, for the first time in his life actually felt murderous. He wanted to inflict pain on those men who had inflicted this pain on his baby.

"I want to kill them." he said softly to the others, not wanting to disturb the doctor who was trying to help his children. "No one does this to my baby, no one!"

Jenny sat on the couch wiping her own tears away "Those animals don't deserve to live."

Daniel knew that he shouldn't say anything, but he knew that these people needed to know the truth.

"The MFM will never hurt anyone ever again." He promised them

Randall spun around "How can you be sure of that." He asked "I bet they are planning a strike right now. Payback for our releasing the hostages." he said angrily

Daniel shook his head "Listen to me Randall, I can't go into specifics. The MFM will never harm anyone ever again. I know this for a fact."

"Daniel is right." Janet agreed, remembering the giant explosion in the desert "Sydney's and Nigel's 'Guardian Angel' saw to that." she told them meaningfully

Preston who had been contemplating dark thoughts himself looked up. "You mean…"

Daniel nodded and went on "I once read a book about angels. In it was a copy of a document that was written during the time of Moses. No one knows for sure who wrote it, some say it was written by Moses or one of his followers, some say that it was written by the angel himself, I don't really know, but it made a deep impression on me. It said 'Beware those who are wicked and would seek to harm those who are innocent, for I am the right hand of God. I am the divine instrument of my Lords justice. I and my fiery sword will find you no matter where you hide. I am the Archangel Michael, prepare to be judged.'" Daniel looked at Randall who was staring at him openmouthed "Judgment came last night for the MFM."

Just then the front door opened and Jack O'Neill entered the room. Spotting the others he moved to them quickly.

After wishing them all a quick good morning, Jack had to ask, "Did you guys see the news this morning?" he asked them

"No, why?" Sam asked

Picking up the remote Jack switched the TV onto the news channel. They all watched

"To repeat today's top story. At 3 am local time in Syria this morning a daring raid was conducted by US forces into Syria to rescue hostages that were being held for ransom by the terrorist organization the Muslim Freedom Movement. Three special forces commando teams entered the camp and rescued those hostages and killed or wounded all the terrorists there. This coming on the heels of the news that the MFM were indeed responsible for the attack just over three weeks ago at LAX international airport in Los Angeles, which claimed the lives of 75 Americans and wounding many more. We are going live now to Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs, where the President has been spending a few days."

The screen changed then showed the flag of the United States in the background and a podium set up with the seal of the President. CJ Cregg stood in front of it fielding questions.

"Yes, Katie?"

The young blonde reporter stood up, "CJ, did the White House confirm that it was indeed the MFM who were responsible for the attack at LAX, and if so was this the deciding factor in invading Syrian sovereign territory."

"Yes, it was confirmed by sources in the CIA, NSA and FBI, using three different sources each that confirmed that it was the MFM who was responsible for the attack at LAX. Yes it was also the deciding factor to go ahead and use military force to remove the further threat of future attacks against us. As well as to rescue the hostages that the MFM had captured."

"CJ" More reporters shouted

CJ pointed to another reporter "Danny?"

Danny Concanon held up his notebook, "Was it ever considered by the White House to use the Guardian Angel known as Archangel against the MFM?"

Smoothly CJ continued "No it was not. First of all the White House, does not know the present whereabouts of the former agent known as Archangel. Second, Archangel no longer works for us, he is retired, and finally, he is just one man, what could one man possibly do when faced with overwhelming odds. Instead we used the military. Matt."

Instantly Danny knew that CJ was lying to him, but kept it to himself. If Michael was involved, Danny knew that he would never be able to confirm it as fact. The White House would never admit it and Michael would simply deny it ever happened. Besides, Danny already had the story of the decade, there was no need to ruin Michael's life. "No" Danny decided "Let Archangel rest in peace." and he closed his notebook.

"What forces did we use last night or I should say early this morning."

"Three special forces units from Delta Force, consisting of twenty men per unit. Two Apache attack helicopters were also used in the attack. Two of the delta force units pinned down the MFM terrorists with the aid of the apache gun-ships while the other team went and recovered the hostages they were then loaded on four Black Hawk helicopters and made their way back to the USS Ronald Regan. From there they were treated for their injuries and put on a C-130 and headed back home. As of now they are safe and back in the country."

"Can we speak to them?" another reporter shouted

CJ nodded as she read off her notes, "We will be setting up a press conference with the former hostages, that will be later this afternoon. Cheryl…"

Jack switched the TV off "Can you believe that?" he asked them "Sixty delta's and two gun-ship's, and it really was only one man." he laughed "Well the truth is stranger than fiction." he admitted

Jed looked up from the file he was reading when Josh walked in. Closing the file Jed stared at his assistant chief of staff.

"Well?" he asked pointedly

Josh shifted uncomfortably "Interrogations on the agent Loki are concluded. So far we have found that what he told Archangel is indeed what he told us now. Now we just need to confirm it with an independent source that Loki supplied, Control is working on that as we speak."

"And this Loki?" Jed asked nervously

"He committed suicide this morning." Josh told the President

"How?" Jed demanded to know.

Josh swallowed hard not liking it a bit himself "Control gave him an option sir. Do it himself, or someone would do it for him. Loki decided to do it himself."

Jed shook his head, wondering when this madness would be over.

"Anything else?" he asked tiredly

"Just one thing sir. Archangel knows about the other team. Apparently Loki knew and told him. The good new is, that Archangel thinks he knows where Puppet Master is hiding now."

"Where?"

"The Big Nowhere, Mr. President." Josh answered

Jed was confused "But no one knows where that is. How are we going to find it?"

"Well…" Josh shook his head not believing it himself "Apparently, when everyone decided that they didn't know where the place was. They neglected to ask Archangel about the base's location."

"Archangel knows?" Jed thought about it for a moment "Of course he knows, he grew up there!" Jed snorted in disgust "And no one ever thought to ask him, or any of the others when they were alive?"

"Apparently not, Mr. President."

Jed snorted in disgust "Makes you wonder why they call it the intelligence agency."

Josh smiled "Yes Mr. President."

"Where is Michael now?"

"Resting Mr. President. He is waiting for Control to confirm what we have learned. I sent Will to see him, make sure that he is okay."

Will and Elsie made it past the armed guards standing outside Murder in Store. Looking back they saw that their secret service detail was doing as it was told and remaining outside the store. Will felt uncomfortable traveling with the detail. However Leo had insisted that all senior staff were to have secret service agents with them at all times until the present crisis was resolved. Will certainly hoped it was soon. The soldier standing by the front door came to attention and opened the door for the two. Entering the store, they saw to their surprise, store employees taking inventory and restocking shelves. It seemed to both Will and Elsie that Michael was getting ready to reopen his store soon.

Will spotted Michael entering the elevator to go back up.

"Michael!"

Looking over Michael spotted him and waved him over.

"Hello Will." Michael shook his hand

"This is Elsie, my sister."

"A pleasure to meet you." Michael smiled at her, moving to one side he motioned in "Please come upstairs."

They exited the elevator on the top floor, where they could talk easily with no interruptions.

"How are you feeling Michael?" Will asked concerned

"I'm doing fine actually. I'll feel better once this is over with, and I can open my doors again to the public."

"Well we are glad that you are feeling okay. The President was concerned."

"Thank him for his concern for me." Michael motioned to seats

"I bought Elsie with me for a reason." Will began "Elsie had an idea about what we talked about before."

"Really?" Michael sat back "Tell me."

Will looked at Elsie "It was your idea."

"Well, I was thinking…"

Elsie began to out line her idea to Michael, who looked intrigued at the notion.

"Me write a book as fiction?" Michael smiled "I hadn't thought of that." he admitted

"If you write it as fiction, everyone will believe that it's just another story. No one will believe that it actually happened. Especially if you change the names and places." Elsie explained

"If I survive this, I will definitely think about it." Michael told them "Now I want you to deliver something for me to the President."

Michael picked up a thick folder and handed it to Will "This is what I believe that Puppet Master is up to, and what she plans to achieve by her actions."

"Really?" Will asked "Do you mind?" he asked

"Not at all. Help yourselves."

Will opened the file and began to read, his jaw dropped as he passed the first page to Elsie who also read.

"Holy shit." She muttered as she read the words.

Closing the file Will stood up "I have to get this to the President right away!"

"Do that, I'll be waiting." Smiling Michael added "Also please tell the President that I have a surprise for him."

"What?" Will asked confused, wondering what the agent had in mind

"I'll tell him when the time is right." Michael promised "For now, just get that file to the President."

"What could you have done differently Sydney?" Stanley Keyworth asked her "Keeping in mind that you were surrounded by a lot of men carrying automatic weapons. While you, yourself were unarmed and you also had the threat of what they would do to Nigel hanging over your head?"

Sydney held tight to Nigel's hand and thought, but like before nothing came to mind. That fact infuriated her to no end.

"I don't know!" she said angrily "But I should have done something!"

"You did do something." Stanley disagreed "You did what is the most difficult thing to do in your situation. You waited, and sometimes waiting is the most hardest, most frustrating thing that you can do. You had to wait for help, and it came to you. I know that you pride yourself on being a strong, independent woman. There is nothing wrong with that, as long as you understand that you cannot handle everything on your own. Now 99 times out of a 100, you would be able to deal with any situation that comes along. It's that 100th time that is the kick in the ass, it's that 100th time that sneaks up on you when you least expect it to, and BAM!" Stanley clapped his hands together "You think that you are useless. You are not Sydney, you are still that same strong, independent woman that you have always been. Nothing has changed in that regard."

"He's right Syd, so what if one time out of a hundred you need help. That is better than 99 percent of the people out there." Nigel put in for good measure.

"I know you are right." Sydney admitted painfully "It just hurt so much, when they dragged you away, Nigel. I felt like I was never going to see you again, and that thought terrified me."

Stanley patted Sydney's hand, "You would not be human if you weren't scared at the moment that they took away the man that you love. That feeling was completely normal under the circumstance." he reassured her

Sydney picked at the crispy bacon that still sat on her plate. Her mind still in turmoil, Sydney was still having a hard time accepting the truth. Stanley knew that and he also knew this was going to take more than one session to get over.

"Enough for today." He smiled handing Sydney a card "Think about what I have said, what Nigel has told you as well. I'm sure that Nigel knows you better than anyone else, and ask yourself, would Nigel lie to me? We will meet again tomorrow at the same time. Until then, if you feel that you need to talk. You have my number, don't be shy about using it to get in touch with me." Standing up Stanley retrieved his coat taking one last look at the couple before him "I know that right now you are having a hard time believing that these feelings will ever go away. They will." Stanley promised "That is the great thing about the human mind. It takes time, but in time you will get past this, I know you can't see it now, but you will."

During the drive back to the mountain, Will Bailey took the time to commit everything that Michael wrote to memory. Mentally preparing himself to deliver the briefing to the President and the rest of the staff, as soon as they arrived. Having called ahead, Will told them that it was urgent and that he would be there as soon as he possibly could get there. Arriving at the gates, the guards did their security check and allowed them to proceed. Heading down the elevator, Will recited to himself the salient points that he had to make to the President and the head of the joint chiefs, as well as to the others. As the elevator doors opened, Will found himself face to face with Toby.

"Come on." Toby said simply as they headed down to the offices allocated to the President and his staff. "What is it that you have?"

Will handed over the file to Toby "Archangel, using all the information that he has collected. Plus his knowledge of how Puppet Master thinks, has come up with what he thinks she is planning."

"Really?" Toby looked up sharply and saw Will's expression "That bad huh?"

"Worse, I'm really trying to look brave right now." Will admitted as he knocked on the door and opened it.

Toby sniffed "If this is your brave face, I never want to see you scared."

The entire senior staff including Admiral Fitzwallace and Control were there waiting on him.

Leo looked up from the file that he was reading and saw that Will was actually sweating.

"Calm down Will." The President ordered, seeing the man was extremely agitated "Calm down and tell us what you have found out."

Taking deep breaths, Will forced himself to remain calm, Archangel could be wrong, couldn't he?

"Well Mr. President, Archangel, using all the information at hand and his insider knowledge of Puppet Master, has come up with what he thinks is going to happen."

"And that is what exactly?" Asked Josh Lyman

Will stood in the center of the room, and in fact the center of attention as he began "We know, according to the information that was extracted from the agent Loki, that the americium has been processed. Then taken and made into three devices, two small suitcase devices of 50 kilos apiece and one giant blast of 150 kilos. Using the naquada, we also know that this mineral radically increases the power and radius of a nuclear explosion. Now again according to agent Loki, one bomb was going to Washington DC and the other, the larger bomb. Was to be used in Syria, agent Loki told Michael it was because the MFM were to receive blame for the first and second explosion on American soil. Taking all these factors into consideration, Archangel thinks the following. The first blast will take place in New York, because it is densely populated. Especially the island of Manhattan which is home to 9 some odd million people. The second device will go off in Washington, this is going to be done just hours after the first blast. A kind of one, two punch to completely shock every American. However the second reason for the Washington target, is because it is the seat of power in this country. If the bomb goes off in Washington, the country will be crippled. Every elected official will be killed, you as well Mr. President, as well as all of us. Except for the person that has been chosen by Puppet Master to replace you sir. This would be someone in the chain of ascension. That person would receive a call, saying that his or her mom is sick, or something. Any excuse that will get him or her out of Washington before the bomb goes off. Being that you are now dead, this person will be called back as the only man who survived this tragedy and be sworn into office as the next president. This person will be under the complete control of Puppet Master. The cry of outrage in this country will be unbelievable, they will demand retribution. That is where the third device comes into play. A bomb that size with the naquada will destroy much if not all of Syria, now this will infuriate the rest of the middle east. Especially since Syria will announce that it had absolutely nothing to do with what happened. This will cause general chaos and a lot of anger in the region and commencing a Jihad against us. Then we will have no choice but to defend ourselves by taking on the entire middle east. Michael believes that we will win the war, between reinstating the draft and drafting every young able body person available and obviously nuclear weapons will play a big part in that since we will be facing multiple countries, also our allies like the British, the Australians will help us win. Once the war is over, martial law will reign supreme in America, because we will be under the constant threat of terrorist attack. Last, to ensure that anyone who has any negative comments about how America is now being run. Puppet Master will have her new generation of Guardian Angels to kill off any opposing voices." Will looked around and saw that he was surrounded by a group of stunned faces. Holding up the file, Will added "Michael goes into a lot greater detail on how this is going to be accomplished. The main thing Mr. President, is that you must remain outside of Washington until this is over."

Stunned Jed turned to Control, "Well what do you think?"

"I was afraid of something of this sort, as you know Mr. President." Control admitted as he flipped through the file "However, this is much greater in scope that I ever thought possible."

"Leo, Fitz?" Jed turned to them

"It's feasible Mr. President." Fitz admitted "Especially taking in the present climate in the country after the bombing in LA. If you add to that the destruction of two of our most major cities? I can certainly see us going to war."

Leo nodded in complete agreement "Especially if the attacks happen almost on top of one another, and destroying the leadership of this country. People will panic and they will be incensed and will want, no demand that we retaliate against someone. That is apparently what Puppet Master is hoping for. Rapid and devastating strikes, this will give no one time to think, just react."

Josh sat back in his seat shaking his head "No one will even notice that they have lost their freedoms until it is too late. Many will even welcome it, if it is done correctly. You know 'this is done to ensure that what happened in New York and Washington never happens again.' That kinda thing."

"Okay" Jed Bartlet stared at his senior staff "Now that we think that we know what might happen. How do we prevent it from happening."

Control as usual took the direct approach, "We find out from Michael the location of Puppet Master's base and we bomb it back to the goddamn stone age."

CJ looked up surprised "But what about the children?" Looking at the President and at the others "We have to try and save them if we can."

"We can't afford to do that." Control admitted "Our resourses are limited, and Michael is only one man. I know he is the best there is, but there is no way possible that he can take the Big Nowhere by himself, Loki said that there are a couple of hundred guards there, plus support staff and trainers. Now what Michael might be able to do is inflitrate the base and destroy it from within. That is still taking one hell of a risk." Control warned the others "We cannot let Puppet Master's plans continue, she must be stopped. If that means some children have to die to accomplish that, then that is what it will take."

"Mr. President, there is one more thing. A request really, it is written on the last page of the report." Will informed them.

Leo opened the report and turned to the last page. Putting on his reading glasses, Leo read it aloud.

"Mr. President, I have done everything you have asked of me, even though it went against what I wanted. I rescued your hostages, I took out the MFM and their financial backing. Now I make one request of you. I would like you and your senior staff, your wife and children and Control to meet me tomorrow morning at the Regency hotel downtown, for breakfast. I have a secret to share with you. However, I must have your word of honor sir, that what you see and hear tomorrow will not leave the room ever. Breakfast is at nine o'clock sharp." Confused Leo looked to Will, "Did he give any indication what the hell this surprise is?"

"No sir." Will admitted "I have no idea as to what he is planning."

Fitz looked over to the President "I don't know sir. It could be a trap." he warned, not really trusting anyone at the moment.

Leo looked at his deputy "What do you think Josh?"

Josh was staring at the floor, his mind going through all the possibilities that he could think of. In the end it came down to gut instinct.

"We started this out trusting Michael." Josh began, and his voice became more positive by the moment "Michael has not let us down yet. I say we trust him, and do as he requests."

"CJ, Toby, Will?" The President asked them their opinions

"We should go." CJ agreed with Josh

"Go." Toby agreed

"Go" Will added his own opinion

"Then we will go." Jed also trusted Michael with his life, now he was trusting the agent with the lives of millions. "Set it up Josh."

"Yes Mr. President."

Rafael got off the elevator and entered Michael's apartment. Looking around he saw that everyone was there, SG-1, General's Hammond and O'Neill, Jake, the people from JAG, even the civilians who were now involved in this. Mira, Jenny, Tony Turelli sr, and even Sydney Fox and Nigel Bailey were there. Last but certainly not least was Michael, who stood facing the windows looking down at at the street. Arms behind his back, Michael stood like a statue, as the others stared silently at him. Rafael knew that pose, Michael was planning inside his head. He knew the forces waiting for him, and he knew what forces he had. Now it was just a matter of planning to get them in and out without any casualties.

Without turning from the window Michael spoke "Report Rafael."

"Everyone is here and settled into their hotels. I have arranged for buses to transport everyone tomorrow to Cheyenne mountain at your order."

"Good, Gideon?"

Harm looked up "I have arranged for three C-130's to land at Cheyenne Mountains private field at 2100hrs tonight, they will then refuel and have everything ready for tomorrow. We also have Sanctuary's C-130 so that will be twenty of us per plane, plus equipment and that should give us plenty of room to extract everyone from the site."

"Magdalene?"

"Banquet hall is already arranged for a private breakfast and will be kept empty for the rest of the day. Electronics will be arriving this afternoon, I will head over there when it arrives and supervise the installation process."

Michael paused for a moment in thought, then added, "Ensure that everything can be taken apart quickly and moved at a moments notice."

"Done."

"As for myself, I have given Gadget instructions on what we will be needing for the raid. He does not understand completely what is going on. I let him believe that I have used the Sanctuary discretionary funds to hire Mercs. No one will know what is going to happen until the last moment, and not until I have my assurances from the President. I also have one last trick up my sleeve, just in case someone tries to double cross me."

Michael turned from the window and moved into the room to the others.

"One last thing, Dad, I'm going to need some guards to station themselves around all the entrances to that dining hall. I want the entire area kept clear of reporters. Also we are going to need pilots and people to guard the planes while we do the strike."

"That won't be a problem son." George promised his son.

"You have the plan yet?" Rafael asked his brother.

Michael smiled tapping his head, "I'm working on the last few details now."

"When do we go?" Harm asked

"Tomorrow." Michael told them "By tomorrow night it will all be over, one way or another." he promised the other Guardian Angels.

Michael's cell phone rang, answering it, he listened "Very good Mr. Lyman. Just go to the main banquet hall, the arrangements have already been made. No, no hints Mr. Lyman, you will have to wait until tomorrow." Hanging up the phone he looked to the others.

"We are set, now we start the countdown to mission. Usual rules apply, no one drinks, no one goes out, everyone goes to bed early. I want everyone well rested and in top form for tomorrow. Mags, you will spread the word to the others."

"Done." Magdalene agreed and gathered her things and left

Michael looked at both Harm and Rafael "I know that you guys want to finish up any last minute personal stuff that you have to take care of. So go ahead and do that, just check in later and make sure that everything is set. This is our last mission, we do this right, and we do it safe, and we all come home."

As the meeting broke up, Rafael went to Jake and Mira. Rafael had a big favor to ask of them, and not much time left.

"Jake, Mira, a minute please." Rafael moved over to a private corner

"Yeah Rafael, what is it?" Jake asked curiously

"Maggie and I were talking last night, and since we are both going into this…Well we need someone to look out for Michelle. If anything happens to us, we need to know that Michelle will be taken care of, you know, people we trust." Rafael looked at them nervously, he knew that he was asking a lot. They already had three kids, one just a baby, still, his little girl needed to be protected. "Will you do this for us?" he asked

Mira didn't hesitate for a millisecond, "Of course, Rafael. We would be honored to take care of Michelle for you."

"That's right." Jake told his friend, who looked relieved beyond all measure "But, nothing is going to happen to you buddy. Both you and Maggie are going to be just fine, and back home tomorrow night."

"Thanks." Rafael told them relieved "All the papers are with our lawyer, we already have a trust fund set up and a college fund set up for Michelle."

"It'll be alright." Jake promised "Just one thing I gotta know, why did you quit the force?" he asked "I mean do you hate it?" Jake had to know

Rafael shifted uncomfortably "I loved being a cop." Rafael admitted "Still, you now know what I am now, who I really am. I figured you wouldn't want someone like me around, you know, someone that you couldn't trust."

Jake stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a badge, "I trusted you with my life a lot of times. Paulie has trusted you too, so has everyone at the VCTF at sometime or another. I still trust you, so does Paulie, this never has to go beyond us." Jake promised holding up the badge "It's yours if you want it back." he offered

"You'd take me back, even though I lied to you?" Rafael stared at the badge, wanting it so very badly

Mira broke in, "You were trying to protect your family. If there is anything that the Turelli's can understand is protecting family. Take it back Rafael, Colorado Springs needs men like you."

Rafael reached out and took back his badge, "Thanks, I really do love being a cop." he admitted to them.

Jake patted his friend on the shoulder "This city needs a Guardian Angel looking after it's citizens."

Harm sat on the park bench, it was the middle of February, and it was cold. Still, Harm didn't seem to notice it much, as he stared at the still frozen pond in front of him. Sarah moved towards him, and sat down on the bench beside him.

As Harm continued to stare at the frozen lake, he began, "I've always hated winter." Harm admitted aloud as Sarah sat, "It always reminded me of my life before I joined the navy." Looking around at the barren trees "It's all so dead, just like I was dead, inside. Now I have to go back, back to the Big Nowhere."

Sarah watched as Harm began to shiver, and although it was cold outside. Sarah also knew that the shiver had nothing to do with the cold. It has all to do with going back to the place where he was raised. Curious Sarah had to know, "Why did you call it that?"

Harm chuckled morosely, "Michael named it that, and the name stuck. As kids all we ever saw where the passageways and training rooms. It wasn't until we were about seven or eight that we finally went topside again. There we were, in the middle of nowhere, nothing but desert as far as the eye could see in any direction. The base itself was inside a mountain, not unlike Cheyenne Mountain. During the fifties it was used as a base to develop and fly experimental aircraft, but it got to expensive to keep, so it got decommissioned. I guess that Puppet Master found it somehow and decided that it would be the perfect place to train us."

"Tell me why you have to go." Sarah pleaded with him, needing to know why Harm had to involve himself in this now, "You have so many going now as it is, they don't need you. One more person won't make that much of a difference."

"I have to be there." Harm told her, looking at her for the first time "For so many reasons, I have to be there."

"Why?" Sarah asked again.

"First, I have to help Michael. Everything that I have, the ways that I have grown as a man. The things that I have done since I left Sanctuary. It's all because of him, he could of done the easy thing, taken the easy way out. Just cancel me and it would have been over with, a part of me would have thanked him at the time." Harm admitted painfully, grateful when he felt Sarah take his hand "Michael took a giant gamble, he took a giant gamble just even telling me what he had planned. I could have saved myself and gotten in good with Puppet Master by just telling her what Michael had planned. I almost did tell Puppet Master about the plan." Harm admitted to her "I was so scared Sarah."

Sarah took Harm's hands into her own "I was scared because all I knew was what I had been taught at the Big Nowhere. In Annapolis the guys used to talk about how they grew up, their friends and families, girlfriends. I had none of that, no memories of my family, all that I knew was that Michael had given me a chance to have a life. Michael gave me a life at the cost of his own life Still that's not the only reason why I have to go back."

"What other reason could you have?" Sarah asked only wanting to understand her lover

Harm shook his head frustrated "I don't want to live my life in fear anymore. Always wondering and worrying if today is the day that someone recognizes me as being a Guardian Angel. Always looking over my shoulder, I am also so sick of the nightmares. Remembering what that place was like, the people there, Puppet Master, Praetorian, insane bastards the lot of them."

Sarah now wondered how much Harm had kept from her all these years, "You don't even seem to be nervous at all. I mean, I don't remember you ever being nervous."

"I'm better than I was." Harm admitted to her "But then I've been out fifteen years now, almost half my life spent away from them. It gets easier as time goes by, but still there is always that little part of you that won't relax and won't take things for granted. I want it to end, once and for all. Then there is the bombs, and the disaster that would happen if Puppet Master should succeed in her plans. Last is those kids…" Harm shook his head angrily "No one was there to protect us when we were kids, Sarah, no one. We relied on one another to take care of each other, because we knew that no one else gave a damn. I won't let these kids go through that, they have suffered more than enough as it stands now." Harm swore "Michael is right about that, I don't want those kids seeing what I saw, or what Michael or Rafael or any of the other kids saw. I especially don't want them doing some of the things that I have done." Harm admitted painfully, the faces of his victims rising before him. Haunting him as always. "It's time to bury my ghosts." he whispered.

Sarah nodded in understanding, she knew that Harm had a soft spot for children. She could also understand the pain that Harm was feeling now, knowing that other children were suffering as he had once suffered, and it was more than he could take.

"Harm, can I ask you something?" Sarah asked

Harm looked up surprised "I told you last night Sarah, there will never be secrets between us ever again."

"And I believe you." Sarah smiled "It's just, you mentioned last night that you needed to know what happened to your father, but what about your mother? Is she…"

"She lives in Michigan." Harm told her

Sarah gasped "Your mother is alive! Why didn't you ever…"

Harm shook his head and stood up facing the frozen pond, "For the same reason that Michael never told us where to find the other Guardian Angels. If Sanctuary were to ever discover that I was alive and in contact with my mother…"

"She would be killed." Sarah finished for him

Harm nodded "And if she ever knew the truth about me, she would hate me."

Sarah rubbed his back gently, "I doubt that she would hate you Harm."

George Hammond stared at his teams, SG-1, 2, 3, 6, 9, 25, 30 and 31 plus Dr's O'Neill and Fuentes. George had laid out the mission before them, what they had to do, and how they were not to interfere with the others. Now was the time to ask for volunteers.

"You eight are the best SG teams that we have." George Hammond told them "That is why I am asking you to do this mission. However, I want it made clear, and have no misunderstandings about what is going on right now. This is a strictly volunteer mission, no one will think any less of you, if you decide not to do this.

"Sir." Major Benson, leader of SG-31 stood at attention "I speak for my team when I say, just tell us where and when, we will be there sir."

"SG-1 is there." Gabriel promised his father in-law

"We are all in General", Lt Colonel Ferretti told his commanding officer.

George Hammond smiled proudly at his people. You couldn't ask for better or more loyal men and women than these people.

"Thank you people, SG 1 and 2 will be on the lead plane, 3 and 6 on the second plane and 9 and 25 will be on the third plane, 30 and 31 the fourth plane. Once the strike force moves out, it will be your jobs to ensure that no one takes out the planes, this is the only escape route that the strike team will have." General Hammond warned the soldiers, then turned to his daughter and friend "Medical personnel will be on the first plane, it is the one supplied by Sanctuary, so it already has the medical facilities set up. Take what ever you feel is necessary from our own stores to complement the stores on the plane. Nurses as well if you feel that they will be needed. They must however be volunteers as well. Now I know that those of you in the Air Force are checked out on the C-130, so you will be doubling as pilots as well. Well all except SG-1 and 2, so I personally will be flying that plane…"

Brigadier General O'Neill spoke up then "I will be honored sir to be your co-pilot."

George began to shake his head "General O'Neill, I appreciate the offer…"

"Sir." Jack interrupted his CO "I have served with SG-1 for eight years, served under you proudly for that long as well. I will not be left behind sir. Respectfully." Jack added

George looked at Jack, and understood the loyalty and friendship that Jack had always shown to him and to his family. George also knew that Jack would lose his mind if he was left behind in so critical a time. "Thank you General, I appreciate it, and I would be honored to have you with us." Looking at the others he nodded to them "SG 1 will be with me tomorrow morning at 9am, you know where. All other teams will be waiting by the planes, be there fully kitted out by 1330 hrs. and begin flight checks."

"Yes sir." The men called out

"Dismissed."

It was past midnight when Jenny woke up to find herself alone in bed. Looking around quickly she saw that in fact the room was empty except for her. Getting up, Jenny began to put on her robe, wondering where Michael was at this moment. Jenny had watched silently as Michael had spent most of the day planning his final moves against his former employers. She watched silently as Michael suffered for most of the day. Wondering how many of his friends were going to die on this mission. Jenny could see how much this was affecting Michael, and she could understand his pain and gave him as much comfort as she could. For over ten years Michael had planned to the smallest detail how to get his friends out of danger. Then the courage that it must have taken to actually try and pull off the seemingly impossible. Still, Michael had done it successfully. Michael had been able to free all his friends and keep them from harm. After meeting them earlier in the day when Michael had gone to the hotel to ensure that everything was up and running to his specifications. Jenny had been surprised to see that many if not most were now either cops or lawyers, one was even a Texas Ranger. Well, perhaps not so strange considering how they were raised and taught to protect the innocent. That even though they had left Sanctuary and left the Guardian Angels, they still felt that need to protect. To use the skills that they had been taught to help people. What better way than to become cops and law enforcement officers, well except for Harm. Even though Harm is a lawyer, Harm is also still a soldier and not just your typical lawyer.

Finally finding her slippers, Jenny made her way down the winding staircase in search of Michael. Finally finding him sitting in the dark, silently staring out at the night sky through the giant window.

"I wondered where you went." Jenny told him as she moved up behind him and began to massage his tense shoulders.

Michael smiled ruefully "I couldn't sleep." He admitted

"That's funny." Jenny stared at the back of Michael's head "Since I've been sleeping here with you. You haven't had a single nightmare, is that why you couldn't sleep?" she asked hoping that it wasn't the case.

"No, no nightmare tonight." Michael shook his head

Jenny moved in front of Michael and sat down on the edge of the coffee table.

"Then tell me what is wrong."

Nervously Michael raised his hand in front of him, Jenny could see that it was trembling.

"I'm afraid." He admitted to Jenny painfully

Surprised Jenny took his large hand into her own. "Of course you are afraid, who wouldn't be afraid at a time like this." she asked reasonably

"Me!" Michael told her "I have never been afraid before. Nervous about success yes, but afraid of going at all? Never."

"It's okay to be afraid Michael, everyone is afraid. I'm bloody terrified."

Michael stood up and walked to the window and stared into the shadows, "I can't afford to be afraid." He told Jenny "I have to be able to think straight, and fast. I can't afford to hesitate at a critical moment, people might get killed if I do that."

"You won't do that." Jenny promised him

Michael stared into Jenny's eyes, seeing her absolute faith in him, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have faith." Jenny told him simply "I have faith in God that he is going to see you and the others through this. Remember what Monica told you, stop taking responsibility for everyone else Michael. No one forced the others to come, they decided that on their own. They all know the risks that they are taking now, and they are willing to face them and so are you. Now you just have to have faith and trust in more than just yourself. Now come to bed Michael." Jenny led him by the hand back up to their bedroom "You need to sleep now. You need to be ready for tomorrow."

Chapter 26: Guardian Angels Live!

Veronica Blake ran from the reception area to the hotel manager's office. Quickly knocking and opening the door without waiting she ran inside. Frank Castillo looked up startled at her and almost spilled his hot coffee on himself.

"Veronica? What the hell!" He began as he put his cup down on the desk.

Excitedly the young woman began, "I'm sorry Frank, but I had to come here and tell you in person."

"What?" The manager demanded

"I just left the desk, the Secret Service is here and they are moving all the reporters and hotel guests away from the kitchen entrance!"

"What?" Frank asked shocked "What they hell is the Secret Service doing here?" he asked as he stood up and grabbed his blazer off the coat rack.

Veronica sighed in frustration "Well if you would quit interrupting me, I'd tell you!" Pausing Veronica caught her breath and began again nervously "They are the advance team, I spoke to one of the agents and he told me that they are here to make sure that there are no threats to the President's safety. Frank…" Veronica told him excitedly "The President is coming here now!"

Shocked, Frank put on his jacket "The President of the United States is coming here!"

Veronica nodded excitedly, checking her watch "He should be arriving within the next fifteen minutes!"

"Let's go!" Frank hustled the girl out of the office "We will need a couple of bellmen in their best uniforms…How do I look?"

"Fine." Veronica looked over her boss carefully "Me?"

"Great! Now it will be you and me talking to the President, or his staff, We will direct him anywhere he wants to go. Did you tell Doug?"

Veronica nodded remembering her quick conversation with the hotel security manager.

"He's got his men helping the secret service clear everyone that is not essential personnel out of the way. I also got on to house keeping, they are all wiping down every square inch of the kitchen area and the hallways as we speak. I told them they had ten minutes."

Frank nodded as he made his way down the corridor, impressed by the young woman's performance, "Okay, give them five more minutes and have them clear out."

Veronica pulled out her radio and relayed the orders. Listening she nodded and changed the orders.

"Okay, grab all of your gear and get out of there now! Okay, hurry."

"What?" Frank asked nervously

"The President is five minutes away."

"Let's hurry, where is Doug?"

"In the kitchen area waiting for us to arrive."

The two arrived at the kitchen entrance and met up with Doug McIntyre, hotel security manger.

"Damn it." He muttered nervously pulling at his tie.

"Here let me." Veronica slapped his hands out of the way and straightened his tie out quickly "There you go, perfect, now just don't touch it."

A tall sandy haired man with a mustache entered the room through the door and began to scan the entire area. Spotting the three hotel people he went over to them.

"My name is special agent in charge Ron Butterfield, and you are?" he asked holding out a hand.

Swallowing nervously Frank took the agents hand "I am Frank Castillo, hotel general manager, this is Veronica Blake, she is an assistant manager, and this is Doug McIntyre, hotel security manager."

"Assistant manager?" Veronica whispered her eyes bulging, she had applied for the job, but hadn't heard a word yet.

"Yeah, as of right now." Frank whispered back.

Ron nodded to the others, "Okay, the President will be arriving in a couple of minutes. We need to be directed to the main dining hall. I believe that it is reserved for the Angel party?"

"Yes agent Butterfield, it is." Frank agreed

"We'd prefer that the President does not have to go through the public access areas and meet with any of your guests."

"That will not be a problem." Doug spoke up "Another agent told me what you would require. I took the liberty of having my people clear out the main passageway on the north side of the hotel. It is the most direct route to the banquet hall."  
"Good, which way?"

Doug pointed across the kitchen, "Down to your left. It is no more than a two minute walk from here."

"Very good."

The group waited anxiously, and they did not have to wait long. Not a minute after Ron Butterfield finished with the hotel people. The doors to the kitchen slammed open and more secret service agents entered the hotel, just behind them came the President of the United States, the first lady and her two children. Behind them came the rest of the Presidential staff and following them were Gadget and Cypher.

"Mr. President." Ron Butterfield walked up to them "This is the hotel manager Frank Castillo and his assistant manager Miss. Veronica Blake and Doug McIntyre, head of hotel security."

Jed Bartlet smiled and shook hands with the three "Nice to meet you all."

"It is our pleasure, I assure you Mr. President. If you will just follow us, we will escort you to your party." Frank offered excited to actually be this close to the President of the United States, he couldn't wait to tell his wife!

"Mrs. Bartlet." Veronica blushed crimson "I just wanted to say that you are such a hero of mine."

Abby smiled at the young woman "Thank you." Abby shook the girl's hand and followed the others out of the kitchen and down the main passageway.

"Who is that?" Frank said aloud as a man dressed completely in black stood outside the doorway of the banquet hall.

"He's not one of your men?" Ron asked suspiciously, eyeing the man as a possible threat to the President.

"No, he's not one of mine." Doug McIntyre told him

Surprised Veronica gasped "He's Archie Angel, he is the man that the police were looking for a few months ago!"

Ron Butterfield tensed up and raised his fist to his mouth to relay orders to detain the man.

Leo spotted the man ahead, and stopped Ron with a hand on his elbow, "It's okay Ron, he is the man we are here to meet with."

Ron relaxed a bit, but just a bit. Ron would not relax until the President was back inside the White House.

"Mr. President, Mrs. Bartlet." Michael nodded pleasantly to them "Good morning to you all. I am glad that you could make it here this morning."

Leo looked to Ron "Okay Ron, we can take it from here."

"Not until I check out what's inside this room." Ron told them heading towards the door.

Michael stood unmovable in front of the door "I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to open this door, Agent Butterfield."

Ron stared at the man suspiciously "How did you know my name?"

"I made it my business to know." Michael told him simply "And no, you are not opening this door, until I say that it is okay." Michael looked to the President "We had a deal sir."

"It's okay Ron." Jed told his security head "I trust this man with my life."

"That is all well and good Mr. President, but I am paid not to trust anyone with your life." Ron answered back "I also don't like the idea of you going into a room blind. For all we know, someone in there has a gun and wants to use it on you."

Michael looked up at the taller agent "Will it help any if I told you there are quite a few people in there with guns?"

"Ron it will be alright." Leo told him "This is classified and we can't wait out here all day. Station your men at either end of the hallway."

"I don't like this Mr. President." Ron told him again "My men…"

"I'll be okay." Jed reassured the man "Like I said, I trust this man with my life."

"Very well Mr. President." Ron gave in, but not liking it one bit. "Okay men cover either end of the corridor. I'll stand outside the door."

"Good." Michael agreed "But for now, I need you to move out of hearing range. I have to talk to the President. Once inside however, please feel free to guard the door."

Josh saw the glare the secret service agent was giving the man "Just do it Ron, it's a matter of National Security and it's classified."

"Very well Mr. Lyman." Ron stalked twenty feet away and just glared at Michael

"Where is Control?" Michael asked curiously

"He couldn't make it." Josh answered "He is dealing with another situation in Colombia at the moment. He will join us as soon as he can get away."

"Probably better anyway." Michael admitted "I wouldn't have been able to shut him up."

"We are here Michael." Jed began "What is this surprise that you have for us."

Michael sighed and began "Well Mr. President, I first need your word sir, your promise that what is behind this door, will never be made public. I say this sir, because if it ever gets out, people might die."

Jed stared at the man for a moment and decided "You have my word."

Michael sighed relieved "Thank you Mr. President, next I owe you an apology. I lied to you sir, to all of you." Michael told the others

Leo stared at the man "Lied about what exactly?"

"About what happened to the other Guardian Angels." Michael told him simply "You see Mr. President, I told you that they were all dead." Michael turned and opened the doors leading the others inside. Once inside, Michael quickly closed the doors.

Jed Bartlet and his family and administration stared out at a sea of faces. Confused, Jed looked at all of the young people in the room, all of whom were staring back at him nervously. As if they were frightened of him. Jed couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on!

Gadget and Cypher stared at some very familiar faces.

"Oh my God, I don't believe it." Gadget whispered in shock.

"Mr. President, Mrs. Bartlet, Mr. McGarry and all the rest of the presidential staff." Michael began looking at all his brothers and sisters. "Allow me to introduce you to the Guardian Angels."

Josiah Bartlet stared out in shock, looking at the others on his staff. Jed could see that the others were in just as much shock as he was at this particular moment.

Michael began again "You see Mr. President, through very careful planning, one by one the Guardian Angels were made to seemingly die. In actuality, I was placing them into new lives, away from Sanctuary, away from the lives that we had and into new ones. I knew that Puppet Master would never let us leave, she would rather see us all dead than allowed to live normal lives. I couldn't allow her to kill my family, so I did what I had to do to protect them at all costs."

Jed nodded in understanding, still he had to know…"Why are they all staring at me like this?"

Michael looked to the others "They are afraid sir, that you will tell the world about them. That you might force them back into the shadow world."

"Why are they here?" Josh stared at the others opened mouthed

"They are here to help stop Puppet Master, and to free the children that she has taken." Michael told them all.

Looking around Jed spotted a familiar face and walked to him "Commander Rabb?" he asked shocked, could this man have been…

"Yes sir." Harm stood up nervously "Guardian Angel Gideon."

Jed stared at the others, all of them young, all of the ones who had suffered so greatly for their country. All of them owed a debt that could never be repaid.

Raising his voice so that all could hear, "I wanted to say this for so long." Jed began as every eye in the room was on him "When I first found out about this operation, when I learned what you all had endured because of us…" Jed paused not being able to find the right words "I'm so sorry." he said simply "If I could go back and change what happened to you all, I would do it in a heartbeat. I gave my word to Michael, now I give it to all of you. No one will ever force you to come back and work for us ever again. After this is crisis is over, you can all go back to your lives, and I hope and pray that they are happy lives. You all deserve it for your sacrifices that kept us safe. As far as the United States government and indeed the world is concerned, the Guardian Angels are dead." As he looked around the room, Jed could see more than one sigh of relief. Some actually smiled and relaxed as they realized that they would not be forced to do anything more for their country.

Michael relaxed and let go of his little remote, the one ace he still had up his sleeve. The one that he would not hesitate to use if someone, anyone demanded more from the Guardian Angels. Michael had meant it, when he said that this would be the absolute last time that he would be called back. That also meant that no one else would be called back either.

"Good" Michael clapped his hands and walked to the far wall "Let us show you what we have done so far Mr. President."

A couple of Guardian Angels stood and pulled back the tarp that had been hiding their equipment. The President and his staff were shocked to see dozens of monitors hooked up around one main and very large monitor. In front of this giant monitor sat a computer terminal that was already hooked up and running a program.

Cypher stared at the computer banks, "Wow, what a set up!" he said amazed.

"This is our main area Mr. President." Michael pointed out "I'll let Magdalene give you the specifics. M, if you would please."

Magdalene nodded and stood up, "Mr. President, what we have done here is set up monitors so that you will be able to see everything that we see. As you can see, we have hooked in camera glasses on every monitor. Right now the computer is coordinating each camera to the monitor it is hook up on. Each monitor is already labeled to the individual that is going to be wearing that particular camera. On the main monitor here, Cypher, the operator will be able to, upon command, pull up any of the monitors by the number placed by each name. From here Cypher will also be able to accomplish any task that we set before him. Whether it is a computer hack or a security camera we want disabled or just about anything that we will need during the operation. The security force guarding our escape will also be equipped with this same gear, so you can keep an eye on them as well."

Josh shook his head amazed at the sight of all the hi-tech gear, "One man can't possibly keep his eye on everything."  
"No." Rafael agreed "That is why we have recruited some help on this one."

"Who?" Leo asked curiously as he turned to face Michael

Michael shrugged as he pointed to the back of the room. A large group of people stood up and came forward, "Only the people who are in on this operation. Or know about our existence. You know them all, and they have all signed non-disclosure agreements." Michael added as he held out the papers to Leo." Turning back to the group Michael continued "Cypher will be the one working the controls, feeding him the information will be Lt. Colonels Jackson and Mackenzie, Admiral Chedwiggen, Captain Carter, Professor Sydney Fox and Nigel Bailey, plus your own staff. These are the people who will monitor the screens for Cypher so that he can concentrate on his job. If anything should occur, one of these people will call out a number and Cypher can then call it up on the main screen."

Leo looked at the assembled group, and wondered how in the hell did these people get themselves mixed up in this situation, especially the two civilians! Well, Leo decided, he would deal with that question later. Right now they had much more important things to worry about.

"So do we have a plan?" He asked instead.

"We do." Michael headed for the main monitor "Since Cypher hasn't had a chance to familiarize himself with this equipment yet, Mary is going to run the computer for this simulation."

A pretty perky red head jumped up from her chair, smiling widely to the President, Mary took her seat and began to hit the keys.

The others watched as a mountain in the middle of the desert came up on the main screen.

"The Big Nowhere." Michael announced "Built during World War II, to help with the building of the first atomic weapon. It later became a place where subsequent nuclear explosions were monitored from in the late forties. In the fifties, it became a place where the air force designed and built some experimental aircraft. However budget cuts forced the base's closure in 1956 and it was completely abandoned by 1959. The base was reactivated, secretly of course, by Puppet Master in 1969 and prepared for habitation for us. This is where we were raised and trained. It is located approximately 750 miles from Las Vegas, in the middle of absolutely nowhere, thus the places name. It is fifteen levels, it contains large open areas, which once served as hangars, but were used by us as training facilities and as giant gymnasiums. Level fourteen was the area that was made into small apartments and bedrooms for us. This is most likely still the case and this is where the children will be located. Level thirteen is the main level for security personnel. These are large barracks type of housing for them. Level fifteen is the power station and communications nexus. This is where all the power to the mountain is derived from, it is tapped into the state's power line and drained from there to supply power. Levels four through eleven are the training facilities, class rooms and what not. Levels one, two and three are the bitch." Michael admitted "Show them Mary."

Hitting a series of keys, lights began to flash on the monitor in red.

"Those red dots are the automated weapons systems." Michael explained "Automatic gun turrets and other nasty traps, including land mines, bouncing betty's and who knows what else Puppet Master has added over the years. These are the best approximations of what we will be facing. However these are based on our own personal memories and are obviously out of date. We are going to have to negotiate our way through these three levels and hopefully not give ourselves away."

"What happens if you set something off?" CJ Cregg asked not liking what she saw on the screen

Michael continued to stare at the screen, "Well if we are spotted, well first the person who tripped it off will probably be killed, as well as who ever is to the left and right of them. We will have alerted Puppet Master of the strike, which gives her time to escape through some secret passages that only she and Praetorian know about. Most likely taking the devices with her and thus ensure that the worst will happen. To avoid that, if we do trip something off, the operation will be terminated instantly. All Guardian Angels will retreat and plan B comes into effect. Before you ask, plan B involves a couple of heavy bombers filled with the biggest non nuclear bombs that we have. They will drop their payload on the mountain and level it to the ground."

"What about those children?" Toby asked concerned for them as well.

"They will die." Rafael told them "It's either that, or risk having those nuclear devices set off at a later date, where millions might die. Obviously we don't want that to happen, but it is a possibility that might have to be faced."

"Better that a hundred die, than millions." Magdalene told them all

Michael looked at the worried faces around them and continued, after all it was about to get worse.

"Once inside, we still have to deal with all the guards. It is going to be a quick strike, on level four, we are committed to the operation. That is where we separate, Mary…"

Hitting more keys Mary bought up a map of section four that split off into many different directions.

Michael pointed to the screen, "Here we separate into six teams, and take out whoever is in our way. On level eight we separate again into sixteen teams, and again on level twelve into thirty two teams. We regroup on level fourteen, gather the children and lead them out. By then Puppet Master and her people should be cancelled and the bombs back into our custody."

Admiral Fitzwallace looked on as the plan was outlined and had one burning question.

"But, if levels one, two and three are wired with automatic systems. How are you getting in?"

Jed looked at the Guardian Angels in front of him, all of whom nervously looked to Michael.

Michael answered the question, "The systems will have to be turned off from the inside, it can't be hacked from outside. We have to have a physical hard tap on the system, here…" Michael pointed to room on level fifteen. "Once the hard tap is put in, Cypher will be able to drop the defense network, without alerting their internal security systems. That is when the attack will take place. However, land mines and bouncing Betty's will still have to be watched for since they are independent from the other security measures"

Confused Josh stared at Michael, "How are you getting to level fifteen, if you can't get past level one?"

"Four of us are going to have to infiltrate on our own, then get to level fifteen and place the hard tap." Michael danced around the issue hoping not to be pressed for answers.

"How is someone going to do this?" Asked the President

Michael stared at the President "It's better that you don't know Mr. President."

"How?" Jed Bartlet repeated

"Show them Mary." Michael ordered

Another section was bought up.

"Where is that?" Toby asked, "That's not in the mountain."

"No sir, you are looking at the basement level of the Belaggio, hotel and casino." Michael told them, and then explained.

"Water is also piped into the Big Nowhere, through a tap placed into the main water supply of Las Vegas. It was built in the fifties secretly by the military. The pipes are ten feet in diameter and runs through where the Belaggio now stands. We are using the Bellaggio, because I can get us into their basement with out anyone knowing or becoming suspicious. Rafael, Gideon, Magdalene and I are going to go in at that point of the pipe systems and using motorized carts that Gadget has supplied us with will ride the length of the pipe."

"But if they are water pipes, won't they be filled with water?" Leo asked staring at the route the agents would have to take.

"No sir." Gideon answered "There are a total of three pipes, only one of them is filled with water. The other two are redundancy pipes in case something happens to the first one."

Fitzwallace nodded understanding the plan "But what if they discover someone in the pipe system?"

"Puppet Master will flood the pipe and we will drown." Rafael told them matter of factly

Michael took over once again, "Once we have reached the end of the pipes, we will be in level fifteen. We then infiltrate and place the hard tap, Gideon, Rafael and Magdalene will then go up to level fourteen and prepare the children for transport. I will remain on fifteen just in case something goes wrong . The rest of the Guardian Angels will be waiting to attack. The moment that Cypher drops the network the attack starts."

Cypher looked to the team "Wait a second, the moment that I drop that network. Someone is going to know."

"Yes" Michael agreed "However, since it is internal the first ones down will be techs to try and repair the problem. It is going to take sometime before they realize that the base has been infiltrated. I will hold the position until the others reach level fourteen, once that happens I go up and meet them and we head out."

"What?" Jed asked shocked, "That sounds like suicide."

"It's the only way Mr. President." Michael told him "Our options are limited here and we are also out of time."

CJ stared at the Guardian Angels, especially at Michael, "That is the most insane plan that I have ever heard." She stated simply, "You can't possibly hold out for very long." she pointed out reasonably.

Michael stared at her, "I will hold the position until the others reach me. It should not be more than ten minutes tops." he promised

'The man is so positive that he can and will do this.' Jed thought to himself, he was tempted to order them to find another way. That this plan was too risky, too much could go wrong. Then Jed remembered the words that Josh had used just yesterday. Nodding his head The President of the United States looked at Michael.

"We started this out trusting in you. We will finish this trusting you."

Michael let out the breath he'd been holding unconsciously "Thank you Mr. President." he said gratefully.

Turning swiftly from the President, Michael went to the front of the room and stood at a dais that had been set up earlier and looked at his fellow Guardian Angels. This was it, the others knew, they were now committed to the attack, all of them looked to Michael..

"Thirty years ago." Michael began "We were taken from our homes, our loved ones, our families." Reaching around his neck, he pulled out a gold necklace, the medallion of the Archangel dangled from it. "They stripped us of our names and our birth rights and gave us these. We were forced to become weapons to hunt down those who would threaten others. I know you all remember the first lesson ever taught to us. 'Sanctuary is life, life is Sanctuary'. Our lives belonged to Sanctuary, we belonged to Sanctuary, we lived and died at their command. But no longer…" Michael told them "It is our time now. We will decide our own destinies from here on out. I intend to give this necklace back to Puppet Master and claim my own name back. Let's finish this, do what we have to do, and then go home." Michael pulled out a rosary from his pocket and kneeled down on one knee. All of the Guardian Angels stood and did the same.

"What are they doing?" Sam asked Annie curiously

"They are praying." Annie said simply

Michael said his prayer aloud this time for all of them "God, make us smart, make us fast, make us strong, make us accurate, and let us live just long enough to get the hostages out safe. We ask this in your name."

"Amen" the others said softly

Michael stood up and looked at the others, "We are t-minus twelve hours from mission commencement. I want weapons checked, and rechecked, no mistakes tonight. Rafael, Mags, and Gideon, we move out in twenty minutes. Our flight to Las Vegas is waiting for us. Gadget?"

Gadget snapped out of it, "Right." and moved over to the large crates that he had set up earlier, removing the tarps from one of the sleds a long flat board with wheels and an engine on the back of it. Moving around so the others could see, he began.

"Okay, this is a rocket sled. It's ten feet long and can reach a top speed of seventy five miles an hour. I figure that it will take ten hours for you to reach your destination. The controls are simple enough to use, left right and so forth. Your accelerator is here and this is your brake, now the most dangerous part of this is if you have any sudden turns or any dips and sharp inclines. If you hit an incline too fast, you may just fly straight up and into the top of the pipe. You guys won't have too much room to play with. You will be strapped into the sled so that you can't fall out, but you have to be careful of flipping the sled altogether. If that happens, that is a lot of weight coming down on you. Your weapons and equipment will be strapped behind you. You will each be carrying a hard tap, just in case one is damaged or not all of you reach your destination. You will also each be carrying a laser torch. This is for when you reach your destination, you will be able to cut through the pipe and into the base."

"No lights on the sleds?" Gideon asked, not looking forward to traveling in the dark.

"No" Gadget smiled "You left before we came up with the glasses." he said holding up a pair "Try them on.."

Harm put the glasses on, "Okay now what."

"Left side you will feel a button."

Feeling for it, Harm switched it on and smiled "Cool, night vision." He said looking around

"On the right side there is another button for thermal imaging. Best money can buy." Gadget agreed "So Archangel, that's it."

"Okay, let's get changed. Azreal, Peter, Simon, Lazarus grab some of the others and get the sleds and the rest of our equipment out to the van. We will be out there in a minute." Turning to Gadget "Get the weapons ready." he ordered.

"You got it." Gadget moved off and prepared the weapons.

Michael and the others moved off to the side and removed their clothes. Pulling out black suits, they all changed into the form fitting suits. Then put on their weapons harnesses. Harm looked to Michael.

"How long?" he asked quickly wanting to have a minute with Sarah.

Michael looked at his watch "We have six minutes." and made his own way to Jenny as Harm went to Sarah and Rafael moved to one side with his wife.

Scared Jenny looked at Michael, "You be careful." She told him hugging him fiercely

"I will." Michael promised her, then added more soberly, "If I don't make it…"

"No" Jenny didn't want to listen to that kind of talk

Michael had to say it, "Jenny, if I don't make it. I've left everything to you. The store, everything I own is for you." Michael stared into Jenny's eyes "Thank you for saving me, for loving me. For teaching me how to live."

"You come back Michael." Jenny told him tears in her eyes "I don't care how you do it, but you come back to me."

"I love you Sarah." Harm told her holding her close

"I love you too Harm. Come back safe okay."

"You know it." Harm smiled and turned to the admiral and held out a hand "Sir, it has been an honor."

"For me too, commander." AJ Chedwiggen shook the offered hand

"Well Mags…" Rafael smiled to his wife

"Yeah Rafe." Magdalene leaned her head into her husbands chest "Don't you go playing hero again." she warned him

"You neither."

"I have something for you." Magdalene pulled out two identical pictures of them holding their daughter. Handing one to her husband she opened her black suit and placed the other one over her heart.

"I love you." Rafael told her "I have loved you all of my life."

"Me too." Magdalene smiled kissing her husband once more.

"Dad." Michael shrugged not knowing what to say.

"I love you son." George Hammond hugged his son

"I love you too dad." Looking to Jenny he added "You will look out for her for me right?"

"I promise."

Daisy moved to her brother "You take care of yourself." she hugged him

"I will." he promised, and held out a hand to Gabe "You take care of my baby sister."

Gabe nodded and shook the offered hand "I promise."

Turning to his two other sisters, who stared at him afraid that this would be the last time that they would see their brother. Michael just took them into his arms and hugged them.

Looking to the others, that had somehow become friends, and smiled

"It's been a pleasure."

"Come back safe." Jake shook his hand

"Yes" Stanley agreed "Be safe."

Michael nodded and began to walk away. Grateful, and happy that he had been accepted by these people. Stopping for a moment, Michael remembered a poem he had once read. Looking back at the others he held a hand to his chest.

"This is the creature that has never been.

Yet, nonetheless they loved the way it moved, it's suppleness, it's neck,

it's very gaze mild and serene.

Not there, yet because they loved it

It behaved as though it were.

They always left some space.

And in that clear unpeopled space they saved

It lightly reared it's head, with scarce a trace of not being there

They fed it, not with corn, but only with the possibility of being.

And that was able to confer such strength, that his brow put forth a horn

One horn." Michael looked to Jenny

"Whitely, he stole up to a maid, to be

Within the silver mirror and in her."

"Time." Gadget called out

The four agents turned and went to their weapons and quickly checked them over and one by one put them away. Looking to the other Guardian Angels.

"Good luck." Michael told them raising his fist to his heart, saluting the others, as the ancient Romans had done. The other Guardian Angels came to attention and returned his salute.

"To all of us." The Guardian Angel Gabriel told them "See you in a few hours."

"See you." Magdalene smiled raising her fist like the others.

Michael stopped before the president "I did lie about one other thing Mr. President."

"Really?" Jed stared at the man

"Yes sir." Michael nodded "I did vote for your sir, twice." he said proudly

Josiah Bartlet smiled and held out a hand, "Good luck, Michael."

"Thank you sir."

Grabbing his rifle, "Move out." Michael ordered, stealing one last glance at Jenny

Chapter 27: Into the fire

The flight to Las Vegas went quickly and quietly. The passengers not really wanting to talk, only to reflect on what and more importantly whom they had just left behind. The plane landed without incident at a private airstrip mostly used by celebrities who flew into Sin City in their own private jets. Walking onto the tarmac the four felt the warm temperature of the desert sun and knew that it was going to be a beautiful day in the city.

They moved to a large non-descript van that was there waiting for them. Pulling up the van close to the plane, the four Guardian Angels quickly moved their gear from the plane to the van. Then jumping in they took off heading towards the strip.

"The casino people know we are coming?" Magdalene asked as she drove them towards their destination.

"Yes." Rafael looked out into the desert and saw that they were coming towards the city "I took care of that this morning. They think that we are going to be looking for gas leaks. They were told that they didn't have to close the casino as long as we have unrestricted access to their main plant. I have a work order right here." He told the others patting his pocket

"Anyone going to be watching us?" Gideon asked

Michael nodded as he sat back "Yeah, but it's okay. He's one of mine. I helped him out of a jam awhile back and he owes me big. This is the price for that."

"We're here." Magdalene announced as she pulled up to the back of the casino.

"Here are the work orders." Rafael held out the papers to his wife

"Can I help you?" The security guard asked politely

"Yeah." Magdalene smiled at the young man "We are here to check and see if you guys have any gas leaks."

"You have a work order?" the guard asked

"Here you go." Magdalene handed over the papers "We were told to ask for Doug Wilson?"

"Yeah." The guard nodded as he read the papers and finding them in order "Doug is my boss. Hold on and I'll call him."

Gideon looked over to the guard "Mind if we start unloading our gear?"

"Naw go ahead." The guard lifted his radio and spoke into it.

The others began to unload their equipment onto two dollies that were there.

The guard walked back and handed the papers to Archangel "Here you go, Doug said he'd be right here to escort you down."

"Thanks." Archangel smiled and tucked the papers away into his white overalls.

Five minutes later a very obese man in his late forties approached them. His shirt already sporting sweat stains underneath his armpits. His hair was plastered flat against his skull, he sported a goatee and glasses.

"Glad you guys got here so quick." He smiled holding out a hand to Archangel "Management was getting a bit worried. I guess they're afraid that you might have to shut the whole she-bang down!"

"Well let's hope that is not necessary." Rafael smiled shaking the man's hand "Hopefully we will be out of here in an hour. With any luck." he added.

"Good, I'll let them know." Doug smiled nervously to his guard, who smiled back "Okay just follow me." with that Doug led them down a long well lit corridor.

"Okay Rogue." The man whispered as he pulled out a handkerchief and addressed Archangel "I do this and it makes us square, right?"

"We are square." Archangel promised, and handed over the keys to the van "Once we're gone, take the van and park it somewhere in a lot. We will retrieve it later, that is all you have to do now."

Still wiping his brow the nervous fat man had to make sure "And nothing is going to happen here right?"

"Nothing at all." Rafael promised "After we are gone, just go about your day and forget we were ever here."

Doug Wilson led the way down the deserted corridors, as he thought about the reason he was doing this now and risking his job and future of his family. Looking at the man he knew only as Rogue, Doug knew that if it wasn't for Rogue, he would have no family now.

Seven years before Doug moved to Nevada and getting the job as head of security for the Bellagio hotel and casino. Doug Wilson had been actually been Thomas Castile, a small time employee of the state department abroad. Thomas had been assigned to work in the embassy in France. His daughter Nhora had been seventeen at the time, and had fallen madly in love with an older French man. The man had seemed nice enough, and had respected Thomas and his wife Cecille. However that had changed quickly and violently. Serge, the boyfriend had one day come to the villa where the Castile's lived with three other men. They had seized Thomas's wife and daughter and son, threatened to kill them if Thomas didn't do exactly as he was told. Serge gave Thomas a package that he was supposed to take into the embassy and leave it in the ambassador's office. Being that Thomas was head of security at the embassy, it would be no problem for him to get it past his own people. Thomas did not need to be a rocket scientist to realize what the package contained. He knew that if he delivered this particular package, the ambassador was most likely to be dead before morning, but what could he do! His family was in danger, Serge had already told him in explicit detail what would happen to both women if he failed to do as he was ordered. Thomas not wanting to even imagine that happening to his girls, agreed to do as he was told. One of the men escorted him to the embassy and waited outside for Thomas to return.

It was the longest three flights of stairs that Thomas had ever mounted in his entire life. Each step he took seemed to take forever and he felt as if each foot was encased in cement. Finally knocking on the door to the ambassador's office, Thomas was told to enter. The ambassador was there with a stern, yet saddened look on his face. Another man stood there by the window, looking out onto the crowded streets of Paris.

"I never would have believed it was you Tom." The Ambassador said sadly shaking his head

Thomas Castile froze in position as the man by the window turned and stared at him.

"Put the package on the desk." The man ordered "Then step back and take a seat. Try to run, and you won't make it to the door." The man promised

Swallowing hard Thomas did as he was told, and collapsed into his seat. The man dressed entirely in black moved to the package and quickly unwrapped it. Pulling out a set of tools, silently he went to work.

The ambassador looked to Thomas "Why Tom?" he asked sincerely "I thought that we were friends."

Thomas broke down crying "We are sir, they have my family! They said if I didn't do as they said, they would rape and murder my family, castrate my son!"

"Oh Tom." The ambassador shook his head "Don't you worry, we'll fix this." He promised his friend

"Done." the man announced "The device is safe." Turning to look at Thomas, the man sat down at the edge of the desk. "You may call me Rogue. Tell me where they are holding your family."

"At my home just outside of Paris."

Rogue nodded and grabbed a pad of paper off the desk and a pen "Sketch the interior of your house for me. Tell me everything that there is to know about the surrounding area. Are there trees, bushes, cars, everything that there is to know. Do it quickly, they are waiting for you to return."

Tom told him everything as he quickly sketched out the lay out of his home. Every detail that Tom could think of he told Rogue. Then handing over the sketch with shaking hands he looked to the man.

"Rogue, I don't care what happens to me. Just please help my family."

Rogue sat down in the seat by Thomas "Just relax, this is what I want you to do…"

Thomas returned to the guard that was waiting for him outside and both men got back into the car and drove off.

"What kept you so long!" The man demanded as he drove back to the house.

"Sorry, but the assistant ambassador stopped me on the way to the office. He wanted me to look over the guest list for the state dinner that we are giving tomorrow night. I did it though, I put it just where Serge told me to put it."

"Good fat man." The driver sneered "Now you can go back to your family." And die with them. He thought evilly.

Thomas had entered his home and saw that his family was still seated on the couch, just as he had left them. Rushing to their side, he hugged them all.

"You are alright?" He asked "They didn't hurt you?"

"No Tom, we are okay." His wife reassured him

"Of course they are okay." Serge smiled at them "I told you that they would be, until you returned." Shaking his head, Serge pulled his gun "Now however, you must all die."

Tom shook his head "I don't think so Serge." he smiled for the first time that day "I think it is time for you to die."

"Really?" Serge laughed as did the others "And who do you think is going to come and save you? We know that you came back alone. Others were following you, making sure that no one followed."

"Yes" Thomas agreed moving in front of his wife and children. "He knew that you would, that is why he came ahead of us."

"What?" Serge asked confused, it was the last thought he ever had.

Archangel, crashed through the window. Rolling up to one knee, he shot Serge between the eyes. Four more shots rang out and the other two gunmen died before they even realized what was happening.

Cecille screamed as the three men died before her, grabbing her children's faces she hid them into her buxom so that they didn't see the carnage.

Standing up, Archangel moved to the bodies and quickly checked them. Satisfied he holstered his weapon.

Thomas took his family into his arms "Thank you Rogue." he cried as his family hugged him back "I will never be able to repay you for this."

Archangel smiled "One day you may be able to help me. But for now, we have to get you out of the country. Serge's comrades are not going to be very happy with you, your family is not safe in France."

"What are we going to do?" Cecille asked the man who had just saved her family

"There is an Air France flight leaving for New York in a few hours." He told them as he looked out onto the road to make sure that no one else was coming "Pack up what you can, and be ready to move out in one hour. I'm going to put you on that flight personally." Archangel promised "Decide where you want to go once back in the states. When you arrive in New York you will be met by a man. He is going to hand you over an envelope, inside that envelope is going to be your new identities. Driver's licenses, credit cards, birth certificates, everything that you are going to need to start a new life."

"Why do we have to change our names?" Cecille asked looking to her husband

"In case any of these guys ever come looking for us." Her husband explained

"Besides." Archangel added as he pulled out the explosive device that he had disarmed earlier "The Castile family is about to have a tragic accident. Now move, we have to be out of her as soon as possible."

"We can go back to Vegas." Cecille told her husband "My brother is the general manager of the Bellagio, remember?" She asked her husband "My family has been wanting us to come back, he can get you a security job at the casino."

"Okay" Frank smiled as he hustled his family from the room "Come on kids, we have to move quickly."

Doug Wilson looked over to Archangel "I never did get to thank you for saving my family." he said.

Archangel nodded as he rolled the trolley forward "How is your family these days?" he asked curious.

"My wife is fine, she finished her degree at UNLV and is teaching there now. My son Josh is a senior there now as well has a really nice girlfriend. My daughter Nhora married a really good man who is in construction and has a kid now. I'm a grandfather now because of you."

Michael smiled, Monica had been right A child that would never had been born if Michael had not saved the family, "I was just glad that I could help."

The group arrived at a large set of double doors. "Here we are, just let me swipe you in."

The Guardian Angels moved into the giant power room and looked around.

"Water pipes should be down there." Gideon pointed to the rear of the complex.

"Good." Archangel turned and held out a hand to Doug "It was good seeing you again Doug. Now get out of here and get on with your life."

"Thanks again Rogue." Doug Wilson smiled at the others and left shutting the doors behind him

Now that they were alone, Archangel put on his glasses and activated them.

"Cypher, you online?"

"I'm here Archangel."

"What's the situation there."

Cypher chuckled "Control is having a heart attack, seeing all the Angels together again."

Michael laughed "I bet he is, okay we have reached the casino."

"Okay, let's see what we can see. Activating your camera now."

Back in Colorado Springs, the first monitor came to life, showing the group the basement power plant of the casino.

"Picture is good. Now the rest."

"Activate cameras." Archangel told the others "And check comms."

"Rafael is up."

"Got you Rafael, picture is good too."

"Gideon is up."

"A-okay."

"Magdalene is up."

"You're golden, proceed with next phase of mission." Cypher told them as he quickly shifted from camera to camera to ensure that it was all operating correctly.

"We're on it." Archangel looked to the others "Okay let's go."

The four moved to the water pipes and began to open the large zip bags that held all of their equipment.

"We want the pipe closest to the wall." Cypher told them

"Got it." Gideon moved over to the pipe with his laser cutter. Activating it, the thin red beam began to slice through the giant pipe quickly. The lead cutout fell heavily to the bottom of the pipe landing in a loud clang that echoed through the pipe. Gideon shut off the laser and lowered himself into the pipe system.

"I'm in." He told the others "Go ahead and start lowering down our stuff."

Archangel and Rafael carried over the first of the four sleds to the opening.

"Mags, jump down there and give Gideon a hand with this stuff." Rafael suggested to his wife

Lowering herself down over the edge, Gideon reached up and grabbed and lowered her to the ground.

"Okay we're set here."

"Coming down." Archangel lowered the nose of the sled down the hole

"Got it." Magdalene grabbed the nose of the sled and began to walk it while Gideon guided it down. Together they moved the sled down a ways from the opening to allow room for the other sleds.

One by one the sleds were lowered and next came the equipment. Finally Rafael and Archangel joined their comrades in the pipe systems, looking around they saw that it was completely pitch black down there. The only light streaming from the hole that they had just cut through the pipe.

"Let's weld the opening." Archangel ordered

Ten minutes later the opening was welded shut, as was their only means of escape from the tunnel. The four friends looked to each other one last time.

"Okay guys, let's do it." Archangel announced as he headed for the lead sled and strapped himself in, the others did behind him.

Hitting the ignition the sled came to life, and with a press of a button. Archangel began to rocket down the pipe.

Back in Colorado Springs, Cypher stood up and moved away from his computers. It would be awhile before the others reached their destination and that he would be needed to monitor the situation again. Moving to the large buffet table that had been set up earlier, Cypher poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a couple of doughnuts. Sitting down next to Control he nodded confidently.

"They are off and running."

Control nodded in understanding "Good, how long do you think?"

Cypher shrugged his shoulders "The pipe is pretty much a straight shot. There are a couple of hairy turns and a few ups and downs. However, for the most part it's straight and level. They should make great time there, so I'm guessing about ten maybe eleven hours to get there."

Control sighed, this was the part of the mission he had always hated, the waiting. It was always the most difficult part of any mission, to watch and wait for his people to get into place. Looking around, Control was still in a state of shock. How could all of them still be alive!

Control had entered the banquet hall after dealing with some surveillance problems that had occurred in Colombia. A couple of his agents had reported that their satellite uplink had crashed during a vital meeting between rival drug cartels. It had taken some maneuvering and some fast thinking to correct the problem, but it had been accomplished and the satellite was operational once more. Entering the room, he saw that it was jammed with people. At first glance, Control had thought that these were the mercenaries that Archangel had hired to do the attack. It wasn't until he took a close look at some of the faces that he realized what he was actually seeing.

"Azreal?" he asked in shock staring at a man that he had thought dead for five years.

"Control." Azreal had smiled at the man's shock "It's been a long time."

"How, what…the hell is going on?" he demanded to know, now spotting other faces of agents he had thought dead for years.

Azreal felt like laughing, but kept it in check, he knew that at this moment Control might lose it completely. Instead he motioned to a seat, as the two men sat down.

"It's a long and complicated story."

At first Control had been shocked to learn what his Guardian Angels had been up to all the time. Now however he had to sit back and smile, if all the Guardian Angels were indeed alive. This presented some mighty interesting possibilities for the future. Now all he had to do was to convince the president to come on board with his ideas.

SG-1 and their friends sat in one corner relaxing and talking. Their conversations ran the gamut of just about every topic they could come up with, trying to avoid talking about what they were really thinking. Each of them in turn looked at the other Guardian Angels, and had to wonder about them. What their lives were like now, were they married, did they have children. Then it shifted to how SG-1 and friends exactly felt about finding out their own friends were Guardian Angels. Jenny sat quietly just listening to the others, many times she wanted to jump into the conversation, but couldn't bring herself to find the words. Her mind was somewhere else, her heart was with someone else, and she would not relax until that someone was back here with her and never leave again.

Soon Jack couldn't stand it any longer, looking at his watch again he saw that it had been four hours since his friends had contacted them. Right now, Jack knew that they were barreling down a winding pipe heading for a date with destiny, and he wished that it would just happen already and be over with.

"I wonder how they are doing?" he said aloud

"I'm sure that they are fine." Stanley Keystone reassured them "We would have been contacted if it were otherwise." he pointed out, as he looked over his shoulder "See, the cameras just show them moving as usual."

Nodding, Jack looked over to his wife, "I still can't believe that Harm is one of them." he said

"I know." Janet admitted "I was so shocked when he admitted it, I still don't believe it." Then she pointed to the others who were standing around, some eating, others chatting and more just checking over their gear.

"I can't believe that they are all here. That they would all come back. That they look like average everyday people!" Janet shook her head "They look so normal, soccer moms, and business people and they are really some of the most deadly men and women in the world!"

Sam curiously looked to her family "What was that poem that Michael quoted?" she asked, wondering why Michael had quoted them that particular poem. Sam knew that there had to be a deeper meaning in the words.

Without a seconds hesitation, her brother Jake spoke up "The possibility of being, by Ranier Maria Rilkes." Seeing all the surprised looks he was getting, Jake stared back at them "What I like poetry." he defended "Mira got me into it."

"Why that poem though." Sam asked while still staring at her brother, amazed that her twin brother could still surprise her from time to time.

Stanley put down his empty coffee cup and explained it to them "Michael, like all of the Guardian Angels lived in the shadows. Never being completely in the light, and never allowed to be themselves." Stanley looked over at the other Guardian Angels ,"I'd bet, that the first few years that these people were out of the shadows, was spent in deep soul searching. Trying to discover who they were, their own individual personalities, their own quirks and passions. Shadows as you know have form but no substance. This is what they have discovered, and in discovering that they have become human. In their minds at least, they are no longer those same cold agents who had to operate in the shadows. This is what Michael is discovering right now. When you live your whole life in a certain way, you come to believe that you are that way and you will never change. Michael always believed that he would never be more than a Guardian Angel. He never believed that he would live to see to old age, that he would ever again allow himself to fall in love. To contemplate having a family of his own one day. That like in his own words, that he would always EXIST in a world that did not want him to be a part of it. Notice his language, he did not say live in the world, only exist in it, Michael lived so long amongst the shadows, that he actually believed that he was a shadow. Then he came here…" Stanley looked at Michael's family "Michael discovered that he still had a family, and he was shocked that they wanted him to be a part of that family." Looking to the others he told them "You all included Michael in some of the most important events of your lives."

Janet had to say this now, get it off her chest and admit it aloud "I was afraid of him. I was terrified when Cassie took the job at the book store. I'm ashamed to admit that I judged him before I ever got to know him. I thought that he was a monster, and that everyone needed protection from him."

"We all did." Sam admitted

"Then…" Janet admitted "I watched that same man, walk into a situation, where he was outnumbered. Out gunned and alone, and not once did he think of not going to help people he did not know."

Stanley smiled at the woman, "Michael knew that he scared you, he more than anyone knows the effect he has on people. Michael was taught how to use that to his own advantage." Stanley told them "Yet, you allowed him to be there for the birth of your daughter." Stanley told Sam and Daniel "You invited him into your homes. You finally accepted him as he was. This is more than Michael had ever expected."

Smiling at Jenny he added "And you! Michael was not prepared for someone like you. Someone who had the courage to look into the darkness to see what kind of man he actually was. Yet you didn't judge him by that, you saw the possibilities of what Michael could become. Michael could actually see that you were leading him from the shadows and into the light. That is why that poem is so important to him. Michael is finally seeing that he can live and not just exist in this world. He is learning that he is so much more than just a Guardian Angel." Stanley shook his head sadly "That is why I didn't want Michael involved in this mess." he admitted "Michael was doing so well, he was on his way to becoming the man that he should always have been. This could be a major set back for him, so the sooner it's over with the better I'll feel."

Jenny looked to Janet curiously wondering why she had feared Michael so much. Why any of them had feared him so much. Granted she had been frightened also when he had told her about his life, but that was just a reaction to the truth. Thinking back on it, Jenny hadn't so much been afraid of Michael, but badly shocked by Michael. Jenny always knew that Michael would never hurt her, she had never been afraid for her own physical safety.

"Janet why were you so afraid to have Cassie in the store with us?" she asked

Ashamed Janet had to tell Jenny the truth "I thought that Michael was fixated with death. I mean opening a bookstore that dealt only in mysteries. The paintings of famous murder scenes in books."

"I felt the same way." Sam admitted "I'm so sorry Jenny." she added truly ashamed at her reaction at the time.

Jenny laughed at them, surprising the two women "That's not why Michael likes mysteries."

"Why then?" Janet asked amazed that Jenny could laugh at what they had feared at the time.

"You should have just asked him like I did." Jenny shook her head, amazed that they never thought to just ask, "Michael told me that in this 'Shadow World' as they call it, everything is complicated. You can never be one hundred percent sure of who you can trust. A friend can turn out to be a deadly enemy, and a deadly enemy can turn out to be your friend. Michael likes mysteries because they are straight forward and simple. You have a good guy, the detective, a bad guy, the killer, and that the good guy always seems to know what is right. The detective always gets his killer in the end, so that there is a happy ending. Mysteries always show the best and worst in people, loyalty, greed, love, hatred, it's a morality tale. That is why he loves Christie so much, that is especially true in her books, that and there are never any graphic details in the book. Death in the books is just a by product for Michael."

"Michael is right." Annie agreed with his assessment "Mysteries are a morality tale, the classic good versus evil, well to varying degrees. The classic mysteries, like Christie and Sayers they concentrated more on the characters, the people than the actual crime. What would drive a person to do it, and not spend pages and pages in describing grisly deaths."

"Yes" Stanley agreed "In the types of books Michael likes, it's always black and white, while Michael had to exist in a world where everything was gray and never simple. I can see why the simplicity of that world would appeal to him."

Azreal walked up to the group, "General Hammond?"

George Hammond looked up "Yes son?"

"It's time to move out sir."

George nodded and looked to his people "SG-1 prepare to move out." and turned to his two daughters.

"Be careful daddy." Felicia hugged her father.

Janice stared at her sister "Do you have to go?" she questioned her pregnant sister

Daisy nodded knowing that this must be hard on her sisters, being left behind like this. "Yes, but don't worry. I'm not leaving the plane, I'm just there to help if anyone is wounded. I'm not going anywhere near the base, I'll be miles away." she promised her sister.

Sam looked to her husband "You be careful."

Daniel smiled taking Sam into his arms and hugging her close, "I will, I promise, I'll be home in a few hours." Then turning to the pram that they had bought with them, Daniel leaned in and kissed his daughter's forehead "Sammy, you watch out for mommy okay?"

Baby Sam grabbed her father's finger and began to cry, almost as if she understood that her daddy was going into danger. It broke his heart to leave his baby like this.  
"Don't do anything stupid Daniel." Sydney Fox warned her friend.

"Who me?" Daniel smiled hugging her, then shaking hands with Nigel.

Jake wagged a finger in Daniel's face "Remember what I told you." he warned

"I know." Daniel smiled grateful that so many people cared about him "I will be home in a few hours safe and sound." he promised his brother in-law.

General Hammond looked at his people, "Move out." He ordered leading the way the back entrance of the hotel where the buses waited for them to drive to the air strip.

Jed Bartlet watched them all file out, once the last one was gone and the door shut again he whispered. "Good luck, and may God watch over all of you."

The moment that the doors were closed and everyone stood around silently, not knowing what to say or do at the moment. Control stood up and went to the President.

"Mr. President, I need to discuss something with you." he began

"What?" Jed asked him as he pulled at his tie, knowing that they were in for a long wait now.

"Sir." Control began excitedly "Now that we know that the Guardian Angels are alive we can bring them back in to the fold."

"What?" Josh asked shocked, that this man could actually even suggest such a thing

"No." Jed said simply, this was something that he wasn't even willing to consider.

"Mr. President, it wouldn't have to be like before." Control explained "I agree sir that what happened in the past is inexcusable, but sir, think of the possibilities!"

"I'm sorry Control." Jed told the man "We will just have to find another way. I gave them my word that they would not have to do anything more for us."

"They will understand, Mr. President!" Control tried again "They know what is happening out there now. My God, could you imagine what they could do now!"

Leo jumped into the conversation "You have had the President's answer on this subject!" he said hotly. Angered that this man could actually have the audacity to even suggest such a thing.

AJ Chedwiggen spoke up at that moment "After this is over, these people go home! Back to their lives and their families. That is what they were promised, that is what is going to happen."

"Just think about it Mr. President." Control tried again "That is all that I ask." Couldn't the man understand! With the Guardian Angels back, the war on terror could be won!

The others stayed out of the conversation, Jenny watched them and shook her head and reached for her purse.

"I can't believe that man is even suggesting this!" Janice said angrily starting to stand, ready to tear into the man "I'm going to…"  
"No Janice." Jenny stated calmly putting a hand on her arm "Don't worry about it."

Janice stared at Jenny, didn't she realize what they were talking about!

Jenny pulled out a small remote from her bag, "Michael warned you." She said softly and pressed the button.

"What is that?" Sam asked staring at Jenny, wondering what Jenny had just done.

"A warning." Jenny told them "Michael warned me that something like this might happen. He gave me this." Jenny showed them the remote and tossed it back into her bag, "Michael told me to activate it if this conversation came up. Don't worry Janice…" Jenny smiled to the others "Michael was ready for this."

On his rocket sled, Michael adjusted the controls a bit to make the turn, then quickly sped up again. Suddenly, a light began to blink furiously on his watch. Hitting the button to deactivate the light, Michael smiled grimly.

"I warned you."

Sarah Mackenzie stood to one side talking to Donna Moss. Donna on her part listened and nodded, stepping away she went and whispered into Josh Lyman's ear.

Josh turned to the President "Mr. President, I think you will want to hear this personally, you too Leo." Turning to Donna "Bring her over."

Donna turned and walked back to Sarah, "Come on, the President himself wants to hear this."

"Well Lt Colonel, I hear that you wish to ask something."

Sarah Mackenzie nodded "Yes sir, well Mr. President, it's like this…"

The buses arrived with out incident at the airfields. George Hammond was the first out of the bus, quickly followed Jack O'Neil and by the rest of SG-1. The rest of the Guardian Angels began to retrieve their equipment and head toward the planes. The rest of the SG teams were lined up and waiting for instructions. General Hammond stopped before his men as the Guardian Angels began to load the planes.

"Men." he began as he stared at his teams "I have to ask just one more time. If anyone is having any second thoughts about going through with this. Now is the time to speak up, after we are up in the air, it's final."

All the soldiers stood at attention, no one said a word.

George smiled and nodded his thanks "Commander, pass out the glasses."

"Yes sir." Gabe moved forward with Teal'c and passed out the camera night vision glasses that they had been supplied with.

"Okay guys, you will be wearing these glasses at all times during this mission." He began to explain "These glasses are specially fitted with tiny cameras that will allow an operator back here to see what you are seeing. They also come fitted with both a transmitter and receiver. You will be able to talk to base camp here and also to each other. They are also night vision capable and thermal."

"Damn." Ferretti exclaimed as he tried the glasses on "This stuff is better than anything that we have."

"Don't I know it." Gabe admitted as he handed Jack his glasses, "General."

"Thanks commander." Jack tried the glasses on and looked around, in his ear he heard.

"Your picture is good General O'Neil

"Thanks Cypher." Looking to General Hammond, who simply nodded.

Jack turned to the teams "SG teams load up, take off in ten minutes."

Being it was Sunday afternoon and nothing much was happening. Archangel, Gideon, Rafael, Magdalene, and a group of others played 'king of the mountain'. The children laughed raucously as they each tried to out do the other on the indoor combat training course hill. They played rough for six year olds, but then, this activity was much safer to what they were used to doing, during the week.

Archangel, a young girl with dark raven hair and bright shining eyes laughed merrily with her brothers and sisters. As she scrambled up the last few feet so that she would be first up the hill.

"I am king of the mountain!" she shouted triumphantly to the others.

"Aww…" Complained Paul "She always wins."

"Hello Michaela." A soft Irish accented voice called from behind her.

Michaela turned and her face lit up "MONICA!" The young girl ran forward and hugged the angel.

"You came back!"

Monica smiled as she hugged the pretty little girl to her chest, as Andrew smiled down at them.

"ANDREW!" Rafael jumped up into Andrew's arms

"OOFF." Andrew caught the small boy "You are getting bigger and heavier every day."

Michaela looked at Monica with tears in her eyes "The others said you were not coming back. That God hated us, and was punishing us for being bad children."

"Never!" Monica wiped the girls tears away and hugged her even tighter "That is not true. God loves you, he will always love you. As I love you all." Monica admitted to the children that now surrounded them.

Francisco looked to the angel "But you said that we were going to be going home soon. Back to our mommies and daddies, and you lied to us!" the boy accused

Andrew shook his head as he put Rafael down "We would never lie to you. That is why we are here now."

Magdalene looked excitedly at the angels "Are we going home now?" she asked staring from one adult face to the other.

"Soon." Monica told them "As I promised, the others are coming."

Every child's face took on an amazed, almost reverent expression.

"The Guardian Angels are coming now!" Michaela whispered in awe, she knew as did the others that they were training to become the next Guardian Angels. However, all through their training, they had it drilled over and over into their heads. The exploits, of the daring and heroic original Guardian Angels, and how they were expected to be the same when the time came. Especially Michael, THE Archangel, the myth and legend, the one that was spoken with reverence throughout the Big Nowhere.

"Is Michael coming?" Michaela asked, wanting to meet the man who she had been named after.

Monica nodded "Yes Michaela, he is leading the others here right now. Which is why Andrew and I are here. Now children, you have to find the others. Tell them to be ready to move when your aunts and uncles get here."

"We are going home?" Gideon looked to Andrew, tears in his eyes. He missed his mommy and daddy so much.

"Yes Gideon." Andrew smiled at the boy "You are going home." Suddenly he looked up worried. "They are coming Monica, we have to go."

Monica kissed Michaela on the cheek once more "Be ready, have the others ready. Tonight."

"We will be ready Monica." Archangel promised, then turned to the others. "Down the hill and start again, she ordered.

Promptly the children raced down the small training hill, and once again began to play. As if nothing had happened, as the two angels disappeared.

The doors opened and four guards rushed in and looked around. Spotting the children playing, the lead man counted. Then lifted up his radio.

"All trainees present and accounted for."

The radio crackled "Yeah, monitors just came back online. I hate this damn short, it just keeps coming and going. And, we can't find the damn problem!" the man complained

"Yeah well check it out again." The guard complained "I hate being called up for this shit."

Once the guards were gone, Archangel turned to her brothers and sisters.

"That's enough for one day." She sighed wiping her brow "Boy am I tired."

"Me too." Magdalene complained "Come on Archangel, let's go back to our room and get cleaned up for dinner."

"Yeah!" Michaela said excitedly "Tonight is spaghetti night!"

The children dispersed back to their rooms to get cleaned up. Each time they passed another of the children, Michaela or one of the other children who had been with her. Flashed the quick sign that they had made up. A prearranged signal that tonight was the night they had been waiting for, for the last four months. The excitement was bursting inside of them, but here their training served them well. The children were able to mask their true feelings from the trainers and guards of the Big Nowhere. Their instructors would be so proud of them, if they only knew what was coming tonight.

Chapter 28: The end of the nightmare

Michael stretched out his back as he ate his MRE. Looking at the others he saw that they were also cramped from being on the sleds too long. It had been a long trek, and quite a few times Michael almost thought he had lost it, but they had done it. They were at their destination, and they were early. Looking at his watch again, Michael saw that it was 0030hrs, just one and a half hours till jump off time. Already Magdalene had cut out the hole in the pipe facing the wall, so that no one would spot them. Using the camera glasses and a small monitor, the group had been able to spot where the cameras were hidden throughout the room. When the time came, it would be easy to manipulate them. They had already filmed twenty minutes of footage, which Cypher would then be able to play into the cameras so that no one in the facility would know what was happening. Now it was just a matter of waiting for the rest of the Angels to arrive and get into position.

"Archangel." He heard on his comms.

"Status?"

"GA's are on ground and moving to position. So far so good."

"Remind them to keep an eye out for perimeter guards." Michael warned

"I will, my next contact will be when they are in place."

"Out." Michael looked to his family "Okay guys, let's get ready."

Walking to their sleds, they all unlocked their arms boxes and began to check over their weapons.

Jack O'Neil checked over his read-outs again and verified their course and speed.

"Everything is in the green and on schedule." He told General Hammond

"Good." George nodded as he skillfully flew the plane over the desert. Then looking over to Jack.

"What do you really think of this plan, Jack?" he asked his friend

Jack sighed as he looked back into George's scared eyes "I think if they hit them hard and fast, then it will go okay. I'm just worried about what will happen if they get hung up anywhere along the way, that it will cause a lot of problems. What really worries me is these guys getting past the mine fields without tripping anything off."

George nodded in agreement "That is worrying me too." He admitted, then felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Daisy sitting there smiling at him.

"It's going to be okay Dad, you'll see. Michael is going to come through this without a scratch."

"I hope you are right, baby." George looked back towards the dark skies before him. Silently he whispered his prayers.

"Please God, just let my boy live through this. I'll never ask for anything ever again." he thought.

"Coming up to landing coordinates." Jack announced and hit the switch "Buckle in boys and girls, we are starting our descent."

George turned his mind back to his task "Speed?" he called out to his co-pilot.

"Speeds good."

"Flaps?"

"You have flaps."

"Landing gear?"

Jack hit the switch, and a moment later a green light appeared

"Gear is down and locked."

"Altitude?"

"500 hundred feet and dropping."

"Okay. Here we go."

"Control!" Cypher called out "Guardian Angels are on the deck."

Everyone in the room stood up and came to the computer section.

"Did you check comms?" Control asked as he grabbed a head set for himself.

"Yes, and visual check too."

"Azreal, are you on?"

"I'm here Control." Azreal called back as he slapped his clip home into his pistol and put it away.

"How long to reach your target?"

"Range 5 miles? 35 minutes." he promised

Control checked his watch "Good, that will give you one hour to reconnoiter the area. Anyone found outside the Big Nowhere is to be considered an enemy. You are green light to cancel."

"Understood."

"Good hunting." Control told him

"I'm out."

Cypher turned to the others in the group, "Okay, like we talked about before. Cameras one through four?"

Sam stepped forward facing those screens, and slipped on her head phones "I'm on, team one are you receiving me?"

"Archangel is here."

"Rafael is here."

"Magdalene is here."

"Gideon is here."

"Team on line, picture is good." Sam gave Cypher a thumbs up.

"Good, cameras 4 through 8?"

Sarah went and put her headset on. "Team two are you receiving?"

"Azreal is here."

"Lazarus is here."

"Joan is here."

"Noah is here."

So it went as more of the group came forward and checked their communications with their particular team. Only Jenny and Janice and Felicia stayed away from the screens. None of them wanted to witness what was about to happen. They were here to lend their moral support and their prayers for the safe return of everyone. Nigel and Sydney sat with them lending what strength was needed to comfort these people, who had helped them.

"It's going to be okay." Sydney patted Jenny's hand

Jenny smiled weakly, she wanted to say so as well, with just as much, if not more conviction. Somehow the words got stuck in her throat, Jennifer Anastasia Barnes, never knew that she could feel so scared in her entire life. The funny thing about it, was that she, herself was in no danger. Michael was the one in danger, Michael was the one that was about to step into a place, where everyone had the same thing in mind. "Kill the Archangel, and do it quickly."

Sarah Mackenzie watched her screens intently, quickly shifting her eyes from one screen to the next in quick intervals. She had to do this right, doing this right meant getting Harm back in one piece and back into her life where he belonged. Sarah blinked when she spotted something.

"Team two stop!" she called out

All the Guardian Angels came to an abrupt stop.

"Cypher go to camera 6."

Cypher called up the screen. "I see nothing." he called out

"Joan pan to your left."

The camera swerved slowly, nothing but barren desert as the camera panned.

"There!" Sarah called out

Cypher squinted and saw it "Good eyes Colonel. Going into zoom."

The picture began to get bigger, and suddenly four men in desert camo gear and assault weapons were clearly visible.

"Azreal, be advised, 4 man recon group at your 9 o'clock. Range a thousand meters, they have standard automatics and what looks like thermal gear and night gear."

"Got em." Azreal called back "Barnaby?"

"I got them." A tall muscular black man called back as he spotted the team with his binoculars "You guys hold on, we'll handle this. Moses, Mary, Vincent, let's go."

The four man team moved away from the group to the next rise and pulled out their rifles.

Josh looked over "Cypher, camera 37."

Cypher switched the camera over and zoomed in quickly.

"Okay Barnaby, just hold on one moment, yeah body armor, go for head shots."

"I got the lead man." Barnaby announced

"I got the second."

"Third is mine."

"I'll take the last in line."

"Tell me when you're ready." Cypher called back as the group watched tensely, when word finally came back that they were all ready.

"Fire." Cypher called out

Four bodies jumped as bullets slammed into them, they fell to the floor and didn't move again.

"Move in." Cypher called out

The four Guardian Angels moved in quickly, making their way over to where the four dead bodies laid. Reaching them they each went to the man they had shot and quickly checked their vitals. Looking to each other they nodded silently.

"Quick dig." Barnaby ordered

The four quickly dug four shallow graves with their hands and placed the bodies inside. Then turned and made their way back to the rest of the group.

"Done." Barnaby told Azreal

"Good." Looking at his watch Azreal shook his head "We are eight minutes behind schedule. Move out."

The Guardian Angels moved through the desert at a steady ground eating pace, trying to make up the lost time. Azreal held up a hand and stopped the others at the top of a rock out cropping and looked over.

"We're here." he said softly

"Switch to camera four." Sarah Mackenzie ordered

The main screen came up and showed everyone a small mesa, it looked like a flat box sitting in the middle of the desert.

Control stared at the mountain "The Big Nowhere." he mumbled

Cypher looked around the screen, "Azreal, go thermal please."

Switching on the thermal gear dozens of red lights appeared.

"Those are the mines." Cypher told the others

"Jesus Christ." Sam shook her head staring at the number of mines "How the hell can they get through all of those in time?"

"Four more guards too." Cypher pointed them out "No cameras that I can see though."

Azreal turned to his team "Okay, Teams you know your assignments, move out."

Several teams moved out from their positions with their thermal imaging gear on so that they could spot any mines in their area. Others began to break out equipment and another group began to dig post holes into the ground. They moved quickly and silently as they set up expandable metal poles and buried them deep into the sand. At the top they attached heavy duty, light weight repelling rope. Another team began to assemble high powered anchoring rifles and loaded them with metal anchors, and attached the ends of the ropes to them. When the scouting teams returned, they were ready to move.

Azreal called in "How far from the edge of the mine field to the wall?" he asked

"You are clear twenty feet."

"Good Hannah, take your team to the left and prepare to take perimeter guards." Turning to the other teams "Prepare for insertion."

All of the Guardian Angels began to don harnesses to attach to the ropes.

"Hannah?"

"Ready, just waiting for signal."

"Gabriel?"

"Anchor team is ready, waiting for signal."

"Okay." Azreal looked at his watch it was exactly 0155hrs, right on schedule. "Cypher, we are in position and ready to go."

"Good, standby." Cypher switched the channel bringing all the teams on line "Archangel, you are a go, good luck."

Archangel took a deep breath, "Let's move."

Silently the four man team slipped from the pipe, clinging to the shadows the team separated and made their ways to the cameras. One by one the cameras were by-passed.

"Running tape." Cypher told them as he started the pre-recorded tape and looped it so that it would play over and over again.

Gideon by passed the last camera and waited "Running tape, that's it you are all clear." Cypher called to them.

"Control room." Archangel whispered as the group left their covering shadows and into the open.

"Rafael, Mags, cover the door, Gideon the lock, I got the tap." Archangel ordered

Rafael and Magdalene ran to the door and took up position. Gideon pulled out his lock pick and made quick work of the lock. Opening the door Archangel slipped inside with the tap.

"Okay." Cypher looked around the screen "We are looking for the internal computer relay. Look for a lot of fiber optics leading to one central source."

Quickly Archangel scanned the row upon row of power outlets.

"This one?"

Cypher smiled "That is our baby. There should be three wires, red, yellow and green. You'll see that your tap is color coded. Now you have to do this quick. Snip the wires and place each one into the tap, three on each side. This will give us the over ride authority that we need."

"Gideon, I'm going to need help with this. You take your three and put them in, I'll do the same on this side."

"Got it." Gideon promised as he prepared to do his part.

"Okay guys, you have less than five seconds before they will know something is up." Cypher warned as he sat up attentively "Do it when you're ready."

Archangel looked at Gideon "Just like old times huh buddy?"

"Oh yeah." Harm admitted "And you know what, I don't miss it at all."

"Me either." Michael smiled at his brother "Ready? On three. One, two, three."

Archangel snipped the wired and quickly placed his wires in the required slots as Gideon did the same.

"Done."

"Done."

Cypher smiled as he looked up from his timer, "We have a new Olympic record at the wire snip, 3.2 seconds." Cypher began to type bringing up the menu of the computer "Yes boys and girls, we are up and running. I just have to find the proper programs."

Harm sat back against the wall, the sweat pouring off his body. A sense of relief washed over him as he realized that they had done it, well the beginning of it at any rate.

"I am definitely too old for this."

Odin sat back in his seat and checked his cards once again. Short stubby gray hair on his head and piercing ice cold blue eyes judged his options carefully.

"I'll see your five and raise you five." he told Praetorian then added "So where's Puppet Master?"

"Sleeping finally." Praetorian answered "She's been up the last two days putting the final touches on the operation. I'll see your five."

Odin nodded as he waited for the next man to make his bet.

"Everything still on schedule?" he asked

"Yes" Praetorian smiled "This time next week there will be a new world order, and you and I my friend are going to be major players in that world order.

Odin nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's about goddamn time that we got things in order. Bartlet and his bleeding liberal heart is ruining this country for decent Americans.

"Don't I know it, I just wish I could pull the trigger on the bastard myself."

"Any word on Archangel?"

"None, he's dropped off the planet."

"I want that son of a bitch." Odin said angrily "He killed half my team!"

Praetorian nodded in commiseration "We'll get him, sooner or later we will kill that prick."

"How's it going Cypher?" Archangel asked frustrated that the operation wasn't in motion yet. Looking at the other three, Archangel knew that they were just as frustrated as he was.

"Two more minutes." Cypher promised "I've almost got my hands of the land bridges for level's one, two and three. If I can get those, the others can simply run right through the first three levels without worry."

"Hurry."

Jenny Barnes couldn't stand it any longer. Every moment that she sat there knowing that the operation was about to be launched, just drove her more and more to the edge.

"I have to take a walk." She told Sydney

Smiling Sydney nodded and agreed with Jenny that the waiting was driving her mad.

"Okay, let's go together." she offered

"I'll come to…" Nigel offered "If you would like."

"Thanks Nigel." Jenny smiled "And thank you both for being here and looking after me today." Jenny chuckled "I feel like I'm just a basket case."

Sydney put an arm around Jenny as they walked towards the door. "It's okay, we understand, you are under a hell of a lot of pressure. Besides, we like you, don't we Nigel."

"Certainly." Nigel assured Jenny "And I also know that we are going to be terrific friends to both you and Michael for a long time to come."

"I'm glad." Jenny admitted "Michael doesn't have many friends, and I can always use another."

"Just a second please."

The three turned in time to see Donna Moss approaching them

"Are you leaving?" she asked them

"We are just taking a walk to relieve some of the tension." Sydney told her

"Not without protection." Donna told them

Sydney smiled "I can take care of myself."

"Josh!" Donna wasn't taking no for an answer.

Josh moved over to the small group "Yeah Donna?"

"They are going for a walk."

"Okay, tell Ron that we want a team to go with them." Looking at the others "It's just a precaution. These guys have already made one attempt on your life, we won't risk it again." he told Jenny.

"Okay." Jenny gave in, not wanting to be more of a nuisance

Jenny reached the door and found four secret service agents there waiting for her little group.

"Let's just go to the bar and get a drink." Sydney offered

"I could do with a drink." Jenny admitted

The three new friends sat in the lounge with their drinks. The secret service agents comically out of place in the bar stood around the table scanning all of the patrons. Curious onlookers stared at the three, wondering who they exactly were.

"Hello Jenny." Monica smiled brightly

One secret service agent jumped as he heard a voice behind him.

"How the hell did you get past me!" the agent demanded as he reached for Monica

"NO!" Jenny stood up "This is a good friend of mine."

"I will only be one moment." She told the agent "I must go anyway. I just needed to speak to you a moment." She told Jenny "It is important."

Jenny and Monica moved a few feet away, but were still in the agents view and at a distance where they could still jump in if necessary. The two women whispered back and forth for several minutes. Jenny at one point went very pale and put a hand over her chest.

"Me?" she asked again

"Yes Jenny." Monica smiled "You would be perfect, this is why God chose you. Just think about what we have asked of you. I must go." Monica hugged Jenny and whispered "It will all be over in about ten minutes, one way or another." Monica promised

Jenny's lip trembled, more frightened than she had ever been in her whole life. Wondering if she was about to lose the only man she ever truly loved.

"Will he be okay?" she begged to know

Monica shook her head sadly "I don't know the answer to that. Only God knows, just know that Andrew is there with them. I have to go." Monica turned and hurried away, she had to get back.

Jenny turned and went back to the table. "It's starting." she told Sydney and Nigel, who both stood and hurried back towards the banquet hall.

Control paced in a tight circle behind Cypher, who was typing away madly at the keys.

"How soon Cypher, we can't just hold our teams in limbo forever!"

"Almost there…Got it! Extending land bridges now…Come on you beauties…Yes!" Cypher turned excitedly to Control "Land bridges extended, security cameras are under our control, automated weapons systems are down…NOW!" Cypher hit a button

"Is it working?" Control demanded to know

Checking his controls again, "Yes." Cypher told him

Control raised the mike, "All teams, GO, GO, GO!"

Archangel turned to his three teammates "GO!"

Rafael, Gideon and Magdalene ran out of the control room and up one level towards the children.

Outside Azreal turned to team three "Take'em."

Four muted shots filled the air, four bodies fell by the entrance to the mountain. Without pause eight more Guardian Angels stepped forward and quickly aimed, then fired eight harpoon anchors with lines. The razor sharp harpoons sailed through the air and hit their marks. Lines were pulled tautly and quickly tied down.

Azreal hooked himself up to the zip line and jumped, seven others by his side. They all quickly sailed down the lines and landed safely past the mine field. The moment they landed and had pulled their quick releases, eight more Guardian Angels were already on their way. Moving to the entrance, Azreal quickly place a small fiber optic camera through the crack in the wall and scanned the interior. Holding up his right hand high so the others could see, he held up four fingers. Four more guards were just inside the doors. Twenty-eight Guardian Angels were already on site when Azreal pulled out his pistol, followed by several others. They burst through the doors as the interior guards turned shocked, they were cut down instantly. The Guardian Angels did not pause, they ran through the long corridor towards the other end where the staircase to the next level down was located.

"Start mission timer." Control ordered Gadget as he watched the first of the Guardian Angels going down the zip line.

"Time started.

"Also keep track of enemy cancelled, especially our major players, Puppet Master, Praetorian and Odin."

"Eight down so far." Gadget called out "Twenty seconds in so far."

"Team two has reached level two." Sam called out as she watched in awe as the Guardian angels moved. They never stopped, never paused for a moment, seven guards cut down before they even knew that they were not alone and the Guardian Angels kept moving. Sam and Janet had laughingly called a few of the lesser threatening looking Angels as 'Soccer Moms and Dads, looking at them now, they are the soccer moms and dads from HELL!

"Team two now reaching level three."

"Time in two minutes fifteen seconds." Gadget called out "Fifteen, no make that twenty-two cancelled. No GA's wounded or dead."

Gideon, Rafael and Magdalene, reached level Fourteen without trouble. Rafael slipped in his optic camera and scanned the situation.

"Nine guards" he whispered. "No sign of the kids, they are all inside their rooms."

"Three apiece." Magdalene pulled out her guns

Gideon pulled out his own, "Wait."

"What?" Rafael looked around

"Give me a boost." Gideon pointed up to the bare bulb above them

"Good idea, we can slip in and take them in the dark." Magdalene smiled

Rafael got down on one knee, Gideon stepped up on the knee then quickly onto his shoulder. Using the butt of his gun Gideon quickly broke the bulb plunging the stairway into darkness. Using night vision the three made their way inside quickly but silently.

Sam saw this instantly "Go to camera two." she ordered "They are on level fourteen."

The camera shot came up showing what the three Guardian Angels were looking at.

Gadget counted quickly "Nine guards."

"Careful Commander." Chedwiggen put his arm around Sarah Mackenzie's shoulder, and was surprised to find her shivering.

"It's going to be okay Mac." he reassured her.

"Please let it be alright." Sarah prayed

Gideon crept up to the first of the guards, reaching out quickly Gideon snapped the mans neck. Grabbing him and holding him up right, Gideon now had a shield and he opened fire as Magdalene and Rafael did the same.

"Nine guards down, but two gunshots fired from guards." Gadget called out

Control turned to Cypher "Anyone hear those shots?"

Cypher scanned his controls "No sir, still silent." he sighed relieved

"Doors opening!" Sam called out hurriedly, hoping it wasn't more guards, since it was ten or more door opening at once.

Gideon, Rafael and Magdalene each spun towards an opening door. Gideon found himself staring at a small girl fully dressed carrying a small bag.

"Are you here to take us home?" she asked innocently and not frightened at all by the sight of the guns and the bodies.

Gideon knelt down on one knee "Yes we are, my name is Harm."  
The girl smiled "I'm Michaela, what is your code name?"

Harm smiled "I'm Gideon."

Michaela smiled "I'm Archangel."

Another small girl stepped up "I'm Magdalene."

"So am I." the adult Magdalene hugged the young girl.

Archangel turned to another of the children "Josiah you and the boys, move out and get the others mobile now." She ordered

"On our way." the boys ran towards the still unopened doors

Michaela turned to Harm, tears in her eyes "Monica said God would send you. Monica said that we weren't bad children whose mommies and daddies didn't want them anymore."

Harm picked up the young girl "Monica was right. I'm sure that your mommy and daddy want you home very badly."

Cypher sighed "Children are secure." he told the others relieved beyond measure

Sarah called out "Team two is reaching level five."

"Time four minutes twenty-three seconds."

Azreal reached level five and hit the door release. Suddenly an alarm sounded.

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO LEVEL FIVE."

"What the fuck was that!" Control shouted "Kill that alarm!"

"Alarm shut down, it was an independent alarm." Cypher told them "It wasn't in the specs." hitting more keys he pulled up different camera angles.

"What is going on!" The President demanded as he strode to the computer station.

"An alarm was tripped, Mr. President."

"What do we do now?" Leo asked impatiently

"We continue on mission." Control told them "We are past the point of no return."

Cypher stared at the screens "All Guardian Angels be advised, you have massive guard movement through out all levels. They are setting up defensive stances and disappearing into wall panels all over the place. Proceed with caution."

"Keep your head's up!" Archangel called up "Rafael are you online?"

"Here Archangel."

"They are going to be coming for you next, in force, get ready."

"We will be ready." Rafael promised

Puppet Master awoke with a start as she heard the alarm. Jumping out of bed she quickly put on her pants and boots, buttoning her shirt she made her way to command and control on level nine. As she arrived she noted that Praetorian and Odin were already there.

"What is going on?" she demanded

Praetorian looked up "We have an intruder alarm on level five."

"Show me." She demanded

"Can't" The technician told them "There is nothing on our monitors, we tried contacting our surface guards and there's no answer."

"Weapons systems?" Praetorian asked

"On line but un-responsive to our commands. It could be that short again." he offered "It could have set off the alarms, weapons systems are on the same line as the alarms. The short could have blown the relays."

Puppet Master looked to Praetorian.

"We have been having a lot of trouble with our systems lately. We haven't been able to find the source of the problem yet." He admitted

"What about the guards?" Odin asked anxiously, he could feel the adrenaline starting to pump through his body.

"Communications runs through the same system. I recommend that we keep everyone alert, just in case. We send a team topside to check on our guards, and a team of techs down to level fifteen and check it out. That is the only place where a power outage of this size could come from. There is no way that we could have been infiltrated that far down without someone knowing." he pointed out reasonably.

"How many perimeter teams do we have out tonight?"

"Ten, four man teams, they are using short range radios, we can't reach them." Praetorian checked his watch "They should be at our outer marker five miles out."

Puppet Master nodded in agreement "Good, also send a team to check on the guards around the children's level make sure that there are no problems with the kids."

"Done. Where will you be." he asked Puppet Master

"Right here until we are sure that it is a short." She told him

The Guardian Angels reached level seven, the teams had already split up and were proceeding down the passageways slowly. Level six had been a real bitch, no one had been hurt badly, but still, three Guardian Angels were not moving as quickly as they were before. For Azreal, that was three Guardian Angels more than he wanted hurt. Stopping before where one of the remembered secret panels was located. Azreal pointed to four GA's and positioned himself. Getting the nod that they were ready, Azreal hit the door release. The door opened on five surprised guards and silent deadly fire rained down on them. The Guardian Angels slowly made their way to the next hidden panel.

George Hammond gripped the radio harder, "What do you mean there was an alarm set off!" he demanded to know.

Sam felt helpless, she couldn't give out any good news to a very worried father. "Sir, it was a brief alarm, and so far the mission is still going on as planned."

"But it was an alarm, it's gotten their attention. Sooner or later they are going to realize that they have been infiltrated. Where are they now." George felt a hand rubbing his shoulder, turning he saw a very frightened Daisy was listening as well.

"The teams have split, they are on level seven and almost through to level eight, where they will split again. Harm, Rafael and Magdalene are on level fourteen with the children, setting up a defense if necessary and getting the kids ready to move."

"What about getting them down to level fifteen with Michael." George asked nervously, knowing that his son was alone on that level

"Too open sir, if they were attacked down there, a lot of the children would be hurt. So far everything is still going according to plan sir. I will call back in ten minutes."

"Five Colonel." George corrected

"Five it is sir."

Gabe stood with his team outside the plane, other SG teams also were deployed around the area. Gabe was shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Shaking his head, "I got that feeling coming over me again." he told the others.

"Which one." Annie asked him seriously, Gabe's "feelings" had saved their lives before

Looking around himself, "The 'we are not alone' feeling." he admitted

Daniel looked to his friend "I hate it when you get that feeling."

"Me too." Annie admitted "Cause you are usually right."

"Where's Jack?" Gabe asked

"General O'Neill is on the plane with General Hammond." Teal'c told them

"Annie, go tell them that I got that ole witchy feeling again." Looking at Annie "If anything goes down…" he began

Annie smiled "I'll cover Daisy." She promised

"Thanks." Gabe said relieved.

Annie turned and ran to the plane.

"Generals?" She called to them

Jack turned and looked at the woman "What is it Annie?"

"Gabe has that feeling again."

"The 'we are not alone' one again?" Jack asked

"That's the one sir."

"Damn." Jack picked up his glasses and put them on "All SG teams heads up, we may have company coming." he said as he headed towards the lift gate.

"Jack?" Janet called out nervously

Stopping Jack turned to his wife "Stay there and out of sight, and get your guns." he warned and went outside.

George Hammond picked up his radio "Base, we may have company coming."

"Understood General Hammond" Will called back and turned to Control "Perimeter team says that they think that they have company coming."

"Damn." Control hated when he wasn't in control.

Sam stiffened when she heard those words, "That meant that Daniel and the rest of the team was in danger.

Nigel knew that Sam was torn, he could see that Sam wasn't even looking at her monitors anymore. She was worried about her husband and wanted to be there with him.

"Syd." Nigel motioned with his chin to Sam

Sydney took one look and saw the same things that Nigel saw.

"Let's go."

Sam felt the tap on her shoulder and jumped.

"It's okay." Nigel told her holding out his hand "I'll take over, you go over there and find out what is happening."

"It's okay Sam." Sydney told her "Nigel can handle it for a few minutes, you can switch with that guy."

"You're right." Sam smiled, that way she wouldn't be shirking her duty, just changing it.

"Mr. Bailey?"

Will turned and saw Sam "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind switching positions. I know the SG teams, and…"

Will smiled "I understand. Of course we can switch." he handed over the headset and made his way over to the other set and took over from Nigel.

"All SG teams, Colonel Jackson is now online." she said

Jack smiled, he knew that one was coming "Good to hear your voice colonel, and I know we couldn't be in better hands."

"Thank you General."

"Teams have reached level eight." Sarah called out

"Twelve minutes, nine seconds into mission. Total 83 cancelled, five Guardian Angels hurt, nothing serious."

Gabe flitted through the desert; the desert camo he was wearing blended him perfectly into the sands around him. He felt liberated that he could be doing this, even if it was just a simple patrol. He felt like he was contributing to the mission and not just playing watch dog and waiting for the return of the others. Silently he made his way forward moving past cacti plants and sage brush. Reaching the crest of a small hill he looked over and spotted them. Counting quickly he contacted the others.

"This is Viper one to the snake pit." he whispered

Jack held up a hand to Lou Ferretti "This is snake pit, go Viper One."

"We have unfriendly visitors here, and it looks like they are getting ready to move out and try and take us."

"Can you make out numbers?" Sam asked him

"I count 36 unfriendly, do you copy?"

"That's afirm 36 unfriendly, how far out."

"About a thousand yards out from Snake pit, twenty yards from me, they are armed with light automatic weapons and it looks like some LAW's rockets." Gabe counted again "Wait a sec one has gone missing." Gabe began to scan the area looking for the one man that was missing.

"Don't move or you're dead." A voice whispered menacingly

Sam stiffened "Snake pit did you copy that last."

"Yeah, looks like somebody snuck up on him." Jack said worriedly "Viper Two, what do you see."

"I got him, just a second." a familiar voice called back

"Turn over." the voice commanded

Carefully Gabe turned over.

Back at command "Switch to camera three on perimeter team!" She ordered

Cypher hit the keys.

They all looked up "Oh my God." Sarah Mackenzie whispered

A tall, mean looking man with a face that looked like it was carved from rock itself, with more muscles than should be possible on one human being stood there. A rifle pointed directly at Gabe's face.

"Well looky, looky, what I have here." he taunted "A soldier boy all on his own. A dead soldier boy at that." He smiled, suddenly his feet flew out from under him "WHAT…"

A silenced pistol shot went off and blew the man's head half off. Then a pair of hands reached down and moved the body off to hide it.

Gabe leaned his head back and tried to get his heart back under control.

"This is Viper Two, threat to Viper One eliminated."

"Good, both Vipers come back home and help set up defenses." Jack called out relieved. Turning he saw that Daisy was holding onto her chest. "It's okay" he told her, "He's on his way back."

Gabe looked up, and back at control they all saw Daniel Jackson's handsome face smile as he reached out a hand.

"Let's get back."

Gabe patted Daniel on the back as they jogged back towards the planes.

"Did I ever tell you how glad I was that I taught you, our ways."

"What are blood brothers for." Daniel shrugged

"Thanks." Gabe told him sincerely

"Anytime."

Sydney stared on in shock "That was Daniel!", this was not the same Daniel that she remembered at all.

"Yeah." Sam sighed relieved that Gabe was alright "Daniel has learned some things from us."

"Damn, he sure has." Sydney shook her head still amazed that Daniel had been able to take that huge guard with absolutely no problem. In fact, Daniel had made it look easy! Something only a martial arts expert could do so easily. It was almost too bad that she had Nigel and that Daniel was married. Looking over at Nigel she shook her head, nah, she liked her life the way it was now.

Gideon looked around the corridor again, he knew that at any moment now a team would be coming to check on the children. How big that team would be, was beginning to make him nervous.

"Cypher anything yet?" he asked again

"Not yet, hold on, elevator is opening far down on your left. Seven guards heading your way."

"Good." Rafael pulled the ball cap he was now wearing lower on his face as Gideon and Magdalene did the same. All three were now dressed as the guards, it would buy them a couple of seconds before the other guards realized it was a trick. A couple of seconds was all the Guardian Angels needed.

The lead guard headed down the passageway, he was talking on his radio.

"Yes sir, Praetorian, we are now on level fourteen and heading towards the rooms."

"Good and the tech team?"

"Should be down on level fifteen by now…Hold on one sir…Hey Zach, how's it going down here." The seven guards fanned out.

"Fine." Rafael answered

"Where's the others…" The guards eyes opened wide "YOU'RE NOT…"

The three Guardian Angels spun around and opened fire.

Praetorian held the radio away from his ear as he heard the muted shots. Running to the intercom that connected the whole base he called out.

"INTRUDER ALERT, this is not a drill, intruder alert. Security personnel take position, kill anyone who does not use proper word of the day!"

Turning to Puppet Master who was in shock, "How the hell…"

"Doesn't matter right now. We have to get you and the devices out of here!" Praetorian turned to Odin. "Get half of your team down to level Fourteen and take out the intruders and kill those kids!" He ordered "Odin, me and the rest of the Norsemen will be your protection and carry the devices." he told Puppet Master

Five of the Norsemen spun around and ran out the door. Suddenly gun fire began above them.

"Damn they are close." Praetorian called out "Emergency escape route three!"

Odin turned to his five remaining Norsemen "You guys grab the devices and let's go!"

"Escape three?" Puppet Master asked

"The one on level fifteen. Let's go!" Grabbing his gun, Praetorian led the way to the rear elevators. The elevator door were just opening, when the doors slammed open and Guardian Angels began to pour through.

Praetorian pushed Puppet Master through the elevator doors and followed with Odin and two Norsemen. Lazarus and Azreal opened fire and cut down the other three Norsemen before they could get on the elevator. Frantically Praetorian hit the close button, the doors shut before they could be reached.

"The devices!" Puppet Master cried out

"Too late." Praetorian told her "They've got them now. All we can do is get out of here with our skins, we can rebuild later."

Azreal called out "Our main prey has made an escape, but we have the devices. I say again we have the devices in our control."

Jed Bartlet sighed relieved, but Control wasn't satisfied, he wanted it all. "Where is that elevator going?"  
"Down is all I know." Azreal told him

Lazarus slapped his head "Level fifteen Az, remember?"

Azreal suddenly remembered, as children, he, Lazarus, and Archangel had been playing on level fifteen one day. The guards had found them and bought them to Puppet Master. They had been badly beaten and told never to go to level fifteen again under penalty of death.

"That must be where the escape route was at, that is why they didn't want us there!" Lazarus told him.

"Shit, Control they are heading to level fifteen, escape route is down there and Archangel is alone!" Turning to the others "Listen up all Guardian Angels, they are going for Archangel. Pick up the pace, noise don't matter anymore, cancel anything that moves!" Azreal ordered as he and the others made their way to the staircase to the next level.

The SG teams were all scattered strategically around the area as they moved towards where Gabe and Daniel had spotted the guards.

Gabe tapped Jack on the shoulder and pointed down.

Jack nodded, "Okay people let me check this out first." on his belly Jack made his way to the edge of the small hill and looked over, Gabe at his side. The group was still there.

"Looks like they're arguing over what to do." Jack whispered as he watched two men argue and another on a radio.

"Yeah boys…" Jack smiled "You can't get anyone at the base cause they're a bit busy at the moment."

"Now's a good time to take'em general." Gabe pointed out

"Yes it is." Jack agreed "SG teams move in."

As silently as they could, the SG teams moved in and surrounded the group.

"Hold your fire until I say otherwise."

"On your command." Gabe agreed as he leveled his rifle

Jack called out "This is General Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force. You are surrounded, drop your weapons, or we will open fire!"

Several of the guards turned around and opened fire.

Jack ducked back down behind the hill "FIRE!" he yelled

All around him SG teams poured down fire on the surrounded men, yet the men fought on with a ferocious tenacity of zealots. They fought bravely, but unfortunately they were open and on low ground. While the SG teams had the high ground and sufficient cover. The guards never had a chance.

"Cease fire." Jack called out as he saw the last of them fall "SG 9, 25, 30 and 31 move in and check them, 1, 2, 3 and six cover. Is anyone hurt?"

"Major Benson is hit sir, in the leg!" one voice called back

Jack took in the information, "Take two men and get Major Benson back to the doctors asap. Anyone else?" When no one called back, Jack sighed in relief and activated his com "Perimeter team has taken out the trash, one man injured and is being taken back to the medics."

"Understood General, sir…" Sam asked nervously

Jack smiled "He's fine Sam, he's right here with me."

"If you could just look at him sir, so that I could…"

Jack turned and looked at Daniel "Danny boy, wave to the people at home will ya."

Daniel looked confused, and then startled "Oh!" he reached into his pocket and removed his own glasses and put back the others "I'm fine Sam, not a scratch on me."

Sam sighed relieved.

Archangel reloaded his weapons as he looked around at the technicians that laid dead around him. He had offered them a chance to live, but they didn't listen. They never listen.

"This is Archangel, Technicians are cancelled. What is our status?"

"One hundred forty cancelled, nine Guardian Angels hurt, none seriously. Mission time is twenty seven minutes, eighteen seconds." Gadget told him

"Good."

"Archangel, Puppet Master is on her way to you now." Control called out "She made it to the elevators with Praetorian, Odin and two Norsemen, don't know which ones. The devices are in our hands, Guardian Angels en-route to back you up now. But I don't know when they will get to you."

"Understood." Archangel called back "Cypher, bring up the plans of level fifteen."

"Why?" Cypher called back as he bought up the plans

"If Puppet Master is coming down here, there must be an escape route. Find it for me."

"Understood, wait one. Looking over the plans now." Cypher scanned the plans centimeter by centimeter. "Where are you little trap door?" he asked himself "There!" he said triumphantly, then frowned "Oh shit! Archangel the escape hatch is inside the computer room itself. One of the walls opens up into a passageway. There is no room for you to maneuver."

"Okay got it."

"Go to camera one!" Will called out

The large center camera came on, Archangel was standing in front of the door to the escape hatch. Pulling out his laser torch, he welded the door shut.

"What are you doing Archangel?" Cypher called out "You are sealing your only way out!"

Shutting off the torch, Archangel turned to face the door.

"FUCK Archangel, you are exposed, elevator has reached your level and they are headed in your direction. Hide!" Cypher called out.

Jenny sat with her back to the screens wiping her tears "He won't run, he won't hide." she whispered. Felicia and Janice each took Jenny's hand, and hoped that Michael knew what he was doing.

Cypher grabbed the mike as the others watched as Michael Hammond stood his ground.

"Run damn you, hide and wait for the others, they've reached level fourteen, they can be there in three minutes!"

"It ends now Cypher." Archangel told them simply, removing his glasses Michael placed them on a pipe and walked back to the door. Both doors were visible now, Archangel at one, Puppet Master at the other.

Puppet Master stared in shock at who was waiting for her.

"Archangel!" she gasped, unable to believe her eyes

Praetorian quickly placed himself in front of her, as Odin and the only two remaining Norsemen filled the doorway.

"Puppet Master." He nodded calmly

"So it was you." Praetorian stared at his former pupil "I knew the moment that we were infiltrated that you would be here." he sneered "So what? are you here to face us now?"

"Yes." Archangel said simply, his hands resting near his mach-10's

Praetorian stared on in shock, "You honestly believe that you are good enough to take ME!" Shaking his head "You upstart little cock sucker, I taught you everything you know!"

"Today, I'm good enough." Archangel answered

Tired of looking at Archangel, "Fuck this." Odin raised his gun

Three shots rang out.

A surprised Odin slowly sank to the ground holding his chest, looking over he saw his other two Norsemen already dead. Falling to the ground, he joined them.

Rafael, Magdalene, Gideon, Azreal, Lazarus and more of the Guardian Angels began to enter the room.

"It can't be, you're all dead!" Puppet Master shrieked staring at the faces, all of whom stared back at her with unconcealed hatred. It was her worst nightmare come true. The ghosts of the Guardian Angels were coming back to get her!

"Let's end this Praetorian." Archangel told him "You and me."

"Now that you have back up, huh?" he said bravely, but he too was shaken by seeing the other Guardian Angels.

Archangel shook his head, "They won't interfere, this is just you and me."

"No guns though." Rafael reached over and plucked the gun from Praetorian's hand

Archangel slipped off his guns and handed them to Gideon, then pulling out his combat knife.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Gideon asked nervously, he still remembered how good Praetorian was with a knife. Sure he was older now, but that made him trickier, more experienced, deadlier.

Praetorian smiled as he stepped forward his own knife in hand, "The others may kill me, but at least I'll have the satisfaction of knowing that you died before I did."

Archangel moved forward "A long time ago you took something from me, and now I am going to take it back."

The two men circled each other, sizing each other up. Praetorian attacked.

The two knives flew through the air connecting with a clang, as the two combatants faced each other. Suddenly the two men were slashing at each other, knives clanging as they blocked and parried each blow. The movements became blurs as the knives moved through the air, both wanting to be the one that tasted first blood. To the helpless spectators of this, it almost resembled a dance, but in this particular dance, only one man would walk away from it alive. Both men slashed at each other one last time as they separated. Praetorian's knife dripped with blood.

Archangel reached up and touched his chest feeling the six inch slash on his chest. Praetorian smiled.

"First blood to me I think." he laughed and settled himself into position for the next attack

Archangel did the same, "First blood don't mean shit, it's the man who is standing at the end who wins."

Again the knives clashed. Both men stared at each other with a deep burning hatred trying to out-muscle the other. Suddenly Archangel head-butted Praetorian, and his knife sang and drew blood.

"For Francisco." Archangel told him as he spun around and attacked again, even faster.

Shocked Praetorian wasn't prepared for another quick strike, and Archangel drew blood again.

"For Francis." Spinning Archangel went for the stomach, "For Margaret." and again "For Paul!"

Praetorian stared at his former pupil, suddenly frightened. Praetorian had never seen a man move this fast in his entire life. Archangel lashed out cutting into Praetorian's wrist, forcing him to drop his knife.

"For Joseph!"

"For Thomas!"

"For Abel!"

"For Samuel!"

"For Abraham!"

"For Teresa!"

Praetorian fell to his knees, blood poured from his many wounds. Archangel circled around his prey to stand in front of him.

"For my wife Daniella." Again the knife flew without mercy cutting into flesh.

"For the son I never even got to name."

"And for the last." Archangel grabbed Praetorian by the hair and lifted up his head, and stared directly into Praetorian's terrified eyes , "From this day until the end of time, my name is MICHAEL BENJAMIN HAMMOND!" Archangel slammed the knife home into Praetorian's heart. Praetorian's eyes opened wide as he fell backwards and died.

Finally, exhausted, Michael Hammond dropped his knife, fell to his knees and did something he hadn't done in twenty three years. Since the day he saw another little boy cut down. He cried. He cried for those friends he lost, the lives he took, the lives he had not been able to save. Mostly though, Michael cried for the innocence that he lost so long ago.

Magdalene knelt by his side and hugged him, "It's okay." she told him "It's over Michael." she promised

Puppet Master took the moment of distraction and picked up Praetorian's fallen knife. Instantly a dozen guns pointed at her.

Staring at her Guardian Angels she raised the knife "Everything I did was for love of my country." she bought the knife down quickly into her own chest. They all watched her fall.

Gideon shook his head "You did everything for your love of power."

The Guardian Angels stood silently for a long moment in shock. None of them could believe that it was truly over. That they had actually pulled it off and they were all still alive. They all felt as if some massive weight had been lifted from their shoulders and that for the first time in years, they could breathe freely knowing that they were safe. Finally, standing up Archangel walked to the body of Puppet Master. Reaching up, Archangel ripped the golden necklace from his neck. Staring at the medallion for a second, he dropped it onto her dead body. Turning his back to it, Michael Hammond walked away. Smiling Gideon pulled out his own necklace and tore it off dropping it by Michael's. One by one, the others pulled out their own golden necklaces and did the same. Their nightmare was over.

Reaching out Michael grabbed his glasses, "Control, it's over, you can come on in now."

Chapter 28: Aftermath

It was two hours later that a medium sized plane landed near the Big Nowhere. Technicians wearing radiation suits disembarked first and were quickly led to where the bombs were being housed, so that they could be defused. The naqueda that had been placed with those bombs had already been taken and was back in the custody of the SGC. Next off the plane was Josh Lyman, who went directly to the general that was waiting for him.

Smiling Josh shook his hand "Great work General O'Neill, the President wanted me to convey his gratitude to you. He had to fly back to Washington, that list of traitors that Cypher was able to uncover has to be dealt with immediately. The President said he will be calling you personally to talk to you later. By the way where is General Hammond."

Jack shook his head as he returned the handshake, "The thanks shouldn't be going to us." He told Josh as he nodded to the Guardian Angels who were milling around, some now sporting fresh bandages from the wounds they received.

"They are the ones that should be thanked, all we did was play guards. General Hammond is with his son."

Josh stared at the men and women who had just saved the world from a war no one wanted.

"You're right General, I'm going to thank them right now." he told them and moved towards the Guardian Angels.

"Daniel!" Sam called out happily as she spotted her husband with the rest of the team.

Daniel turned, smiled and ran to his wife and took her into his arms.

"Hey you." Daniel kissed her passionately "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Sam admitted "And I known a certain young lady who really misses her daddy." she added.

"I miss her too." Daniel admitted "By the way…" He added "I spoke to General Hammond earlier, and he says that I have way too much leave time on the books."

Sam's eyes began to sparkle "Really?"

"Yeah" Daniel smiled mischievously "So after the de-brief, General Hammond says that he does not want to see me on base for the next ninety days."

Sam's eyes opened wide "NINETY DAYS! Daniel you never take three days off, much less three months!"

Daniel shrugged "I've never had a wife to pamper, and baby to take care of before either."

"I know I've said this before." Sam hugged her husband tightly to her chest "But I just love the way your mind works."

"General O'Neill!"

Jack spun around and spotted the two women heading his way.

"What in the world…How did you ladies get out here?" he asked surprised to see Janice and Felicia Hammond here and now.

Shrugging Felicia admitted "We talked Stanley into sneaking us on board." Not really caring about military protocol at this particular moment. All she and her sister cared about was reuniting with their family.

"Jenny is here too." Janice admitted and began to look around "Where is my father and Michael and Daisy?"

Looking deflated Jack pointed up towards the top of the mesa "Michael is up there, thinking he says."

"Thinking about what?" Felicia covered her eyes and stared up trying to spot her brother.

"Suicide, I think." Jack admitted painfully, wondering if they had finally pushed the man over the edge, Jack for one hoped not, "He won't give up his guns, he won't talk to anyone. Michael just sits there and stares out into the desert twirling a gun in his hand."

"What!" Janice stared at the man shocked, "He can't! Not now! It's over, he can come home and never leave again! He never has to fight ever again!"

"Harm, Rafael and Magdalene are trying to talk to him now." Jack explained "Rafael says he's seen Michael like this before, especially after a particularly bad mission. That he just needs time to calm down. Your father is there as well. I thought that they might need some help, that's why I asked Stanley to come out here."

"We have to get up there!" Janice told Jack moving towards the mountain.

"Wait!" Jack held the two women up "I'll take you, there are some booby traps in this place. I don't want you setting anything off."

Michael Hammond stared at the rising sun, it was breath-taking, the red and golden hues spoke of what a beautiful day it was going to be. A brand new day.

"Well God, it's done." he thought silently to himself "What you asked me to do is done, and I sit here and wonder, was it all worth it?" Michael twirled his pistol in his hand again, "Was it worth all the blood, and all the lives that were lost. We are still hated by some, and they are still thinking of ways to destroy us as we try and think of ways to stop them. We stop some, only to have others pop up and try again. Twelve more of my brothers and sisters are hurt now, I thank you that they are not dead, but they are hurt. As for me, I am so tired lord, just so tired."

"God knows that you are tired." Monica smiled sitting next to him "I also know that you are tired Michael."

"You know it is very disconcerting the way that you can sneak up on me." Michael smiled

Monica knew that Michael was just joking and smiled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to stop by and give you God's thanks for saving his children. He knows how you have suffered through this time."

"Was it worth it?" Michael asked softly

Monica stared at the rising sun "Today, millions of people are waking up and living their lives, because of what you and the others did. Children will be born, couples will marry, and 100 children will see their parents today for the first time in four years. They will never know the pain that you and the others suffered, they are safe now. What do you think?"

"I see your point." Michael smiled "I guess it was worth it after all."

Monica smiled "I'm glad that you agree. Now God has one more task for you. A pleasant task, if you accept it." Monica whispered into his ear, Michael's eyes opened wide.

Michael stared wide eyed at the beautiful angel, "God doesn't believe in asking for small favors does he."

Laughing Monica shook her head "I know that you will make the right choice." Removing her silk white scarf "Live well Michael. Remember we are always with you. God will always love you."

Michael nodded in appreciation "Hey, if you or Andrew are ever in town, drop by and say hello."

"We will." Monica promised.

Dropping the white scarf, it gently fell towards the ground. Just before it touched, it flashed brilliantly and a pure white dove flew away.

Staring at the flying dove, Michael made his decision

"Michael?" a soft voice broke through his thoughts

"Jenny?" Michael turned and spotted her, standing he put his gun away and made his way over to her.

Worriedly Jenny stared into Michael's eyes "Michael why were you whispering to yourself?"

"Didn't you see…" Michael shook his head "It was nothing. Hey Stanley." Smiling Michael spotted his sisters and the rest of his family and SG-1 were all staring at him.

"Probably think I've completely gone round the bend." Michael thought to himself amused.

Stanley Keyworth stared at his patient and friend "Are you alright Michael?" he asked concerned.

Michael thought the question over seriously, as he took off his guns and handed them to Rafael.

"No." he admitted, then smiled brightly "But I will be."

Smiling in understanding Stanley patted Michael on the shoulder "It's a place to start."

Michael smiled, "Mags?"

Magdalene sighed relieved, the dark period was over "Yeah Michael?"

"Do me a favor, go down to where the kids are. Find the Archangel and have her waiting outside the mountain for me."

Jenny's eyes opened wide "You know about her?"

"Monica told me" He admitted

"And?" Jenny asked nervously

Michael shrugged nonchalantly, "Well I think if we are going to be parents, we should be married. What do you think?"

Jenny's eyes began to mist up "I think so too." she hugged Michael

"Parents?" George Hammond's eyes popped open wide

Jenny wiped her eyes and nodded "Michaela's parents were there when she was kidnapped. They tried to stop it from happening…"

Michael took over "The Sanctuary agents dispatched to take her, cancelled her parents. She has no one."

"She has us." Jenny corrected

"Yeah she does." Michael smiled "Why don't you go and meet her, tell her."

"What about you?" she asked nervously, not wanting to let Michael out of her sight now.

"One more thing to do." Michael told her "Rafael, Gideon, you're with me let's go."

George stopped his son, "What more do you have to do?" he asked wondering what his son had planned now.

"The computers in this place are too dangerous for us to keep around." Michael told his father "They contain everything that there is to know about the Guardian Angels. Our strengths, weaknesses, we can't leave Control with that kind of information about us. Besides I've had Cypher pulling up all our personal files, the others deserve to know about their parents as well."

"I understand." George let his son go and finish his business.

Cypher sat before the computer terminals bringing more and more information up on the screen. Control sat by his side studying everything.

"Wow, Control…" Cypher shook his head "Look at all this information that Puppet Master had hoarded up here."  
"Incredible." Control had to agree, information on the inner workings on many terrorist organizations. Information that Sanctuary would use to shut down many of them.

"Hell, with this much information we can shut them down without the Guardian Angels!" he admitted.

"I'm glad that you think so." Michael called back as he, Harm and Rafael walked in, followed by SG-1. Turning to Cypher "You have what I asked for?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Cypher smiled and handed over the disc "You have everyone's real names and backgrounds on that disc."

"Good." Michael took the disc and put it away and pulled out his small remote and pressed the button.

Suddenly all the computers in the control room went haywire and began scrolling new information. Pictures of Guardian Angels flashed up on the screen and were quickly disappearing.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Control shouted as he stared at the computer screen "Cypher!"

Cypher jumped back into his seat and began to type.

Michael shook his head, "You are only making it go faster."

"What is it?" Control demanded of Cypher "Is it a virus?" Turning to look at Michael "Dammit Archangel what have you done?"

Cypher shook his head "It's not a virus, shit, it's a Hydra!" Cypher stopped typing and sat back "There's nothing I can do Control." he admitted as he helplessly watched files disappearing into the abyss of cyberspace.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do! Stop it!"

"He can't." Michael told him "Every time that Cypher tries, the hydra sprouts three more heads and you lose information that much faster."

Control looked at Michael "What is being erased?"

Michael tossed the remote away, "Just everything there is to know about the Guardian Angels, any reference of us or our codenames, everything. From here and back at Sanctuary, in a couple of minutes, it will be as if we never existed. All of your other information will still be intact though." Michael smiled at Control "You didn't really think that I was going to leave you with all that info did you?"

Control looked up at his agent "No, I guess that I really didn't.", he was a bit angry, but not surprised, he had lost a major asset. Then again, he never really had it, so he wasn't losing much. "I guess that this means you aren't coming back." he sighed

"Afraid not." Michael admitted "That means everyone else too."

Control looked at his agent "You know, I just got word from the President. I'm the new Puppet Master. How about you come back as the new Control. No field work, just supervision." he promised

Michael shook his head "Congratulations Puppet Master, but no thank you. I'm going back and just selling books and being with my family. It's time that I learned how to live in the light."

Turning, Michael and the others made their way out.

"You are a real bastard you know." Control told his back a grin on his face

"That I am." Michael called back as he walked out the door.

Michael stepped out into the sunshine happier than he had been in his entire life. His brothers and sisters were now truly safe and free once and for all, and he was free as well, and still alive.

Jenny spotted Michael first, leaning down she spoke to the little girl and pointed at him. Smiling Michaela ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Are you really my new daddy?" she asked excitedly

Michael shifted the weight in his arms "Yes I am. This is grandpa."

Michael's eyes opened wide as she spotted George Hammond "I have a grandpa too!" she said excitedly

George smiled at the little girl and brushed back her hair out of her eyes "You most certainly do sweetie. You have a great big family waiting to see you."

Rafael smiled at his friend, his brother, "So Michael, what's next?"

Michael looked around, "Load up the planes, get everyone back to Colorado Springs." Holding up the disc he had gotten from Cypher "Just one more thing to do."

Michael downloaded the last three files and neatly placed them in folders. Arriving earlier in Colorado Springs, the former Guardian Angels changed back into their clothing and one by one they were handed files that Michael downloaded for them. It would be up to each individual as to whether or not they contacted their families. Some would, others wouldn't, but at least now it was their choice and not someone else's. As they got their files, each member went back to their lives. After of course exchanging a lot of phone numbers. Grabbing the last three files, Michael crushed the disc so no one else would ever see the information that it carried. Standing he went to his closest friends.

"Rafael." He handed over the file

"Magdalene."

"Gideon." he handed over the last file.

Nervously Rafael looked at the file in his hand.

"You don't have to open it." his wife reminded him

"I know." Rafael smiled and opened the file "Antonio Fernandez" he read "I'm from San Antonio, Texas!" Smiling he looked to his friends and family "My parents are still alive!"

Magdalene opened her file and frowned "Gertrude Parminter! What kind of name is that?" She complained, her husband comically coughing into his hand to hide his smirk.

George Hammond's eyes opened wide "General Oscar Parminter? He is Commandant of the Marine Corps!"

Magdalene stared at Hammond "Really?", her father! Commandant!

"Yes he is, I know him." George reassured her "He is a good man."

"Well…" Gertrude Parminter shrugged "Well at least my married name will be Fernandez, and I'm keeping Magdalene!" she muttered forcefully

Antonio Fernandez smiled and kissed his wife, "Gertrude, Magdalene, it makes no difference to me." he promised her hugging her close "Hey how about Geri?"

"Geri?" Magdalene considered the idea

Admiral Chedwiggen chuckled as he looked to his officer "Well how about you Commander?" Smiling as he saw LtColonel Mackenzie entering the room, a beautiful blonde haired woman in her mid-fifties by her side, she covered her mouth seeing who was standing there.

With his back towards the women Harm frowned "I've seen my file sir. My name is Harmon Rabb. I was born…"

The woman with her voice cracking spoke "You were born July fourth, 1971 at the Miramar base hospital in Florida to Harmon Rabb sr. and Constance Sayers-Rabb."

Harm spun around and saw his mother standing there before him. Unable to move or even speak, Harm stood there in shock.

Sarah stayed behind, tears in her own eyes as a mother walked to her son. Sam put her arm around her friend smiling, tears in her own eyes.

Moving towards her son, she continued, "You weighed six pounds, seven ounces and you were the most beautiful baby that I had ever seen." Standing in front of her son Constance looked up into her son's tear-stained face "You are so handsome, you look just like your father." Reaching up she wiped away her son's tears "Sarah told me everything." she admitted, then seeing her son's startled reaction, "And I could never hate my first born son." Constance hugged her son.

Harm reached around and hugged his mother tightly to himself, never wanting to let go.

"Mom" he whispered holding on.

Looking up he saw Sarah smiling at him, wiping away her tears.

Harm smiled, "Thank you." he told her.

Michael smiled wiping away a tear, hoping beyond hope that this was just the beginning of many more joyous reunions.

Jenny looked startled, "Are you crying Michael?" she asked amazed

"Oh God." Michael moaned "I'm turning into a pathetic weeper."

"I can think of worse things to be son." George patted his son's shoulder

Jenny smiled and hugged him "Don't worry, your macho image is safe with me." she promised

Chapter 29: Epilogue

Six Months Later

Falls Church Virginia

Harmon Rabb signed his name for the last time that day. Sitting back he thought of the last six months. Reuniting with his mother, learning that she had remarried and that he had a half brother and sister. All of whom had welcomed him back into the family. In fact, it had felt like he'd only been gone for a long weekend instead of so many years. Harm had quickly bonded with his brother Frank and sister Leslie, and he even felt like a son to his step father John. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was noon, smiling he stood up and grabbed his cover and briefcase. Walking to the next office he looked in.

"Ready?"

Sarah Mackenzie smiled back gathering her things "Ready. So did you talk to your mom and step dad yet?"

"Yeah, they're at the hotel. They checked in this morning and are looking forward to touring the capital." Smiling he added "I can't wait to surprise them when we have lunch with the President and First Lady."

"Great." Sarah smiled, happy that it had all worked out between Harm and his family.

In fact Sarah could hardly remember Harm ever being as happy as he'd been over the last six months. It was only now, that Sarah realized how much Harm's past kept him from enjoying life. Just knowing that no one was looking for him, knowing that he never had to look over his shoulder ever again. Had almost made Harm a new man, more relaxed and easier to talk with. A man that she was proud of, and loved more than ever.

Sarah placed her cover on her head, "Well let's get going." she announced

Colorado Springs

Antonio and Geri Fernandez unwrapped the last of their new furniture in their house. For years there had been a certain unfinished feeling to the house they had lived in for five years. They both knew that it had been fear that had kept them from finishing the house. Fear that they might settle down too easily, become too complacent and get caught off guard and flat footed. They both knew that just months before, that if worse came to worse, they would have to be ready to run at a moments notice. Just grab their daughter and run leaving everything and everyone behind. Now though it was different, now they could finish their home, because that is what it truly was now. Home. Picking up their daughter, they sat down in relaxed comfort on their new couch to take a nap.

Colorado Springs Botanical State Park

The sun was shining down on a perfect day, the park was full of families enjoying picnics and parties. Playing games drinking and eating…well the park was mostly filled with one family.

One young mother called out after her child, who was gleefully playing with all of her cousins

"Michaela Hammond, it's time for lunch! Bring the others with you."

Michaela Hammond stopped what she was doing instantly, "Yes mommy." she called back as she gathered the other children and ran back towards the picnic tables.

Jennifer Anastasia Turelli Barnes Hammond, rubbed her protruding stomach as she sat down on the bench by her husband.

Maria Turelli Barnes held her arms open as her grand daughter ran into them.

"Bellisima, you sit by me now." Maria smiled as she loaded down a giant plate with food.

"Mama!" Jenny began, seeing the amount of food being loaded on her daughters plate.

"What?" Maria shrugged "She is a growing girl! She needs food!" Maria announced as she placed the plate in front of her grand daughter "And so do you! How you expect to have a healthy baby when you don't eat, I don't know! How many times do I have to tell you…"

Jenny's eyes went skyward "I know Mama, I know, I need to eat more, I'm eating for two…"

Michael chuckled, it was always the same.

"It never changes does it." George laughed with his son

"No it doesn't." Michael admitted

"Made it just in time I see." Paulie and Annie Turelli made their way towards the tables.

"Paulie, Annie, you're late." Mama Turelli scolded the young couple.

"Sorry Mama, I got held up at the office." Annie leaned down and kissed her mother in-law's cheek.

Sam and Mira each with a baby on their lap both laughed as they made room for Annie and Paulie to sit down.

"Glad you could finally make it." Sam whispered

Annie shook her head "I'm going to surprise her next time and come early." she joked

"Don't worry about it, Daisy and Gabe are also late. Their turn is coming soon." Mira put in

"Yeah" Sam agreed "They are always running late now that they have little Jessie."

"Speaking about missing in action…" Annie looked around "You guys seem to be missing some people."

"Daniel and Jake went on a diaper run." Sam explained as she spooned more strained peas for her daughter.

"Spoon" Sammy reached her tiny hands for the implement in her mother's hand

Annie shook her head amazed as always "I can't believe it six months old and she is already talking."

Sam shrugged, but incredibly proud of her little girl.

Jack came up from behind "Well look at the DNA she had to work with." he joked as he tried to get Jack Jr. settled in his booster seat, the toddler was squirming looking around "Jan…" Jack called out nervously, not wanting to hear his son or daughter start crying again.

"I got her." Janet not wanting to hear her children cry either, quickly placed little Catherine in her booster seat next to her brother. Both settled down quickly. Both exhausted parents sighed in relief.

Jack shook his head and looked at Sam "How long can we expect this behavior to last?" he asked tiredly

Sam tried hard not to laugh "I don't know, with Jake and me it was around six years old."

"Oh lord" Jack looked down at his twins

"Ten" Jacob Carter Sr. spoke up "The worst was when they wouldn't sleep until four in the morning, and started screaming two hours later. I think I got about twenty hours sleep for an entire year." tickling Sammy and Evie's tummy's "You girls will get grandpa his revenge won't you." he joked

Jack looked down at his children "You won't do that to daddy will you." he begged of them

Frank Barnes looked over to his son in-law "By the way Michael, I just finished your book. It was great! So much great detail into how clandestine operations really operate" He announced proudly "The action never stopped, and the way you wrote it, it seemed like you were really there. Like it actually happened."

Jenny smiled "Michael's already finished the sequel and is writing another one."

"That fast huh?" Mira smiled knowingly at Michael "You know you should space them out a bit more, keep the fans wanting more.

Michael winked at Mira "I know, I just can't stop writing. It almost feels cathartic."

The truth was that Michael Hammond never felt better in his life. Writing the books was allowing him to bury his ghosts. It also made things easier to talk about with Stanley, it allowed him to look back and remember the good times as well as the bad. Michael could remember and honor those who gave their lives to defend their country. Those nameless, faceless heroes who had given everything they had, even their lives, to make sure that their country remained a safe place for it's citizens. There were only a handful of people who would ever realize the truth of his books, or the truth about his life, the truth about what he and others like him had sacrificed to keep others safe, but when all else was said and done, it was enough.

The End

Well it's done, thanks to all those who wrote to me such glowing reviews of the two previous stories. I really do appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy this one as well.

I also do realize that I made Harm younger than he is on the show, it was done purposely.

Just so I don't get bombarded with hate mail. Yes this story deals with Muslim extremists, and yes I describe them as bad people. However I do not believe all Muslims are evil, I do know that most are hard working and honorable people just trying to survive like the rest of us. Also I do not believe that the best way to deal with violence is with greater violence. It's just that the story wouldn't work otherwise. Michael had to believe the things he believed to get his job done. Besides it's just fiction, get over it.

I'm thinking of doing a fourth story and this one will be a return of a more SG-1 driven story. A return to space and other planets so to speak. Perhaps a story that will include a return of Relic Hunters named Sydney Fox and Nigel Bailey.


End file.
